Egos
by Evysmin
Summary: Durante o momento da vida onde você descobre quem realmente é, dois garotos, totalmente contrários, batem de frente. Padackles - AU
1. Um Novo Ano  Confronto de Rivais

**Gente postando mais uma fic. Mas leitores de "Intenções" podem ficar calmos porque eu não vou abandonar a fic. Essa estória estava a muito tempo na minha cabeça e hoje ela saiu.**

**Está aí o primeiro capitulo. Espero que gostem boa leitura!**

**Capitulo agora betado pela JessicaKa  
><strong>

Era o dia de voltas às aulas na Jhon F. Kenededy. High School, e como todo primeiro dia de aula, os alunos estavam muito agitados. Alguns estavam começando a vida de aluno do ensino médio enquanto outros viviam seu ultimo ano naquela escola. Vários alunos chegavam cedo e ficavam ao lado de fora da escola ou na arquibancada do campo de futebol conversando, falando suas aventuras das férias.

E como em todas as escolas americanas havia os típicos grupos de populares, aqueles que se achavam melhor que os outros. E na J.F.K. High School não era diferente. Mas tinha uma coisa muito peculiar naquela escola.

Havia dois grupos de populares. Um deles era o dos atletas jogadores de basquete, que era liderado por Jared Padaclecki, o garoto sensação da escola. Ele é o cestinha do time e adorado pelo técnico e pelo resto do time, além de claro, as líderes de torcidas.

E o outro grupo era o dos ricos e descolados da escola, que tinha como o principal Jensen Ackles, o garoto mais rico da escola, que vinha de uma família com um grande império de empresas da qual ele será o herdeiro por ser filho único.

Todos queriam ser como os descolados, queriam se vestir como eles, ser como eles, andar com eles e ter o mesmo status que eles tinham.

E por serem dois grupos de populares, eles eram rivais. Há muito tempo que existe essa rixa entre os dois grupos, principalmente entre Jared e Jensen. Dizem que eles têm essa rivalidade desde o primário.

O grupo dos atletas estava reunido na frente da escola conversando entre si, todos ao redor de Jared.

Jared estava acompanhado de seus amigos e companheiros de time de basquete: Tom Welling, que mesmo tendo tanto dinheiro e status como os ricos da escola, preferiu ficar no grupo dos atletas por gostar de basquete, Justin Hartley e Chad Michael Murray.

Jared e os três eram os cabeças do grupo e sempre havia garotas os bajulando por onde andavam.

- Jared, cara, o treinador avisou que temos treino hoje, já que temos que nos preparar para o jogo que iremos ter no próximo mês contra outra escola. Eu não acredito que mal começaram as aulas e já vamos ter que treinar para um jogo. Eu ainda estou com o meu corpo de férias. – Reclamou Chad. Mesmo se eles estivessem no meio do ano, ele iria reclamar, pois isso era o que ele mais fazia: reclamar das coisas.

- Cala a boca, Chad, você reclama de tudo. Claro que a gente tem que treinar logo, não podemos amolecer e perder o nosso preparo físico. Treinar nunca é demais. – Tom disse. Tom era do tipo de pessoa que se jogava de cabeça no que fazia, e por gostar muito de basquete não se cansava de treinar. Ele havia treinado até mesmo em suas férias. Era fanático pelo esporte, tanto que ele estava com uma bola de basquete em baixo do braço. Dizia que era a sua mascote e a levava para todos os lugares que fosse.

- Você vai aparecer no treino, Chad, nem que eu tenha que te levar amarrado. E pode deixar que o Jay já sabe que tem treino hoje. O treinador nos avisou sobre isso quando chegamos.

Foi Justin que falou dessa vez. Ele é o mais centrado e maduro do grupo. Era ele quem dava bronca nos seus amigos quando eles aprontavam, não iam ao treino ou quando faziam alguma besteira que poderia prejudicar o grupo. Ele fazia isso mesmo sendo o trabalho de Jared, que era o líder do grupo. Mas Jared não poderia fazê-lo, pois ele também fazia muitas loucuras com seus amigos e acaba tomando bronca de Justin. Ouvia calado, pois sabia que estava errado e Justin é o seu melhor amigo.

- Galera, fiquem tranquilos, por que o Big Jay aqui não vai decepcionar. Vocês sabem que eu mando bem na quadra e não vai ser um bando de babacas da outra escola que vai nos derrotar. Não enquanto eu estiver na frente do grupo. – Jared disse. Ele era muito convencido quanto a sua habilidade de jogar basquete.

Claro que ele é um ótimo jogador e apesar de sempre aprontar das suas, ele dava tudo de si nas quadras pelo time. Mas a cada jogo que ele ganhava e as pessoas o carregavam por ele ter sido o cestinha do jogo, o seu ego crescia. Para ele não havia jogador melhor que ele naquela cidade, e quando ele se formasse ele seria um grande jogador e ganharia muito dinheiro jogando na N.B.A.

- Quem é o cara? – Jared perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Big Jay é o cara. – Todo o time respondeu ao mesmo tempo.

Todo o time, menos Justin, que não gostava quando Jared agia assim. Ele pensava que Jared poderia ser mais humilde.

Todos estavam rindo e brincando um com o outro depois das palavras do líder do time. Palavras que para eles era de incentivo a uma vitória certa enquanto eles tivessem Jared no time.

Jared que estava com um grande sorriso no rosto, perdeu a vontade de sorrir ao ver quem chegava em carros bem chamativos e caros.

Três carros muito caros pararam a frente da escola. Do carro do lado esquerdo – que era uma BMW – saiu Ian Somerhalder, um dos garotos populares do grupo dos descolado e um dos mais bonitos da escola.

Do lado direito – onde havia uma Mercedes – desceu Misha Collins, também muito bonito e sempre com um sorriso no rosto. Apesar de fazer parte do grupo dos ricos, ele se dava bem com todos da escola, e até mesmo o grupo dos atletas gostavam dele. Claro, nem todos do time.

E no carro do meio – que era uma Ferrari ultimo modelo – saiu Jensen Ackles, o grande rival de Jared e o motivo por o moreno ter perdido ser sorriso.

Jensen estava sempre bem vestido com roupas de grife, seus cabelos curtos em um penteado arrepiado, e no rosto óculos escuros junto com um sorriso que fazia todas as garotas suspirarem por ele.

E foi o que aconteceu. Assim que saiu do carro, ainda com seus óculos escuro no rosto, Jensen foi cercado por algumas garotas que sempre queriam ficar com ele. Outras foram para perto de Ian e de Misha, que já estavam andando ao lado de Jensen pelo terreno da escola.

E como sempre, Danneel Harris foi de encontro a Jensen, passando os braços pelo pescoço do loiro o puxando para um beijo, que foi prontamente retribuído por Jensen. Beijou-o na frente das outras garotas para mostrar que o loiro já tinha dona.

Mas todas sabiam que isso não era verdade, pois Jensen já tinha saído com várias garotas da escola, e ter Danneel pendurado em seu pescoço não dizia nada. E ela mesma sabia que Jensen não era inteiramente seu.

- Saiam pra lá, bando de urubus, que o Jen já está comigo. Ele já tem dona. – Disse Danneel ao se separar do beijo.

- Danneel, eu já te falei que eu não sou de ninguém. – Jensen disse para a ruiva.

- Ah, Jensen, eu sempre fico com você e sou quase sua namorada... Bom, de qual quer jeito, Jensen, fica comigo hoje? Seja só meu esse dia. – Danneel pediu a Jensen cheia de manha e falando bem baixinho no ouvido do loiro.

Jensen fingiu pensar o sorriu para a garota ruiva a sua frente.

- Tá bom, Danneel, hoje eu serei todo seu. Só seu. – Disse Jensen para a garota, abraçando-a.

Danneel ficou muito feliz ao ouvir aquilo do loiro e o abraçou com um grande sorriso no rosto. Mas o que ela não viu foi que Jensen marcou com outra garota enquanto eles estavam abraçados. Ele disse somente mexendo os lábios _"atrás da arquibancada do campo" e _fez o numero três com os dedos da mão, indicando a hora que ela deveria estar lá para que eles se encontrassem.

E assim, depois disso, eles se encaminharam para a entrada da escola, e lá encontraram o time de basquete na porta.

- Ora, ora. Vejam o que temos aqui pessoal. – Disse Jared, com seu amigo Tom ao seu lado, ao verem Jensen, Ian e Misha próximos a eles. – As Patricinhas de Beverly Hills. Ou seriam as Meninas Super Poderosas?

- Ah, olha só, parece que os idiotas do time de basquete passaram de ano. Como se chamam mesmo... Ah, sim, você é o Tom. – Jensen disse apontado para o moreno de olhos azuis que estava ao lado de Jared. – E se ele é o Tom, então você só pode ser o Jerry, não é? Jerry Pada... Pada alguma coisa. – Jensen debochou.

Jared ficou vermelho de raiva. Sempre que insultava Jensen, o loiro o insultava de volta. Jensen nunca saia por baixo.

- Ora, seu playboyzinho metido a besta. – Jared disse avançando em Jensen, que não se mexeu. Mas Jared foi parado por Justin, que via tudo o que acontecia.

- Jared, fica na sua, você que começou, cara. – Justin disse baixo somente para Jared escutar, segurando o braço dele.

Jared bufou de raiva e puxou o seu braço da mão de Justin com força desnecessária.

Jensen se aproximou de Jared ficou de frente para ele, fazendo sobrar pouco espaço entre seus corpos. O loiro retirou os óculos escuros que ainda estavam em seu rosto, olhou fundo nos olhos de Jared e disse:

- Escuta aqui, _Jerry, _acho melhor você e o seu grupinho de idiotas sairem da minha frente por que eu não estou com humor e nem com a mínima vontade de me estressar com você hoje. Então saia da minha frente antes que se arrependa de cruzar o meu caminho. – Jensen disse em um tom mais baixo que o normal e sua voz saiu com tom de ameaça.

- Vamos, Jared, deixa os caras passarem. Não é bom ter uma briga logo no primeiro dia de aula. Se você brigar e levar uma suspenção pode prejudicar o time. – Justin falou para o moreno. Só mencionou o time de basquete porque sabia que Jared não faria uma coisa que poderia prejudicar a sua imagem como líder do time.

Jared afastou-se a contra gosto, dando passagem para Jensen e os seus amigos passarem.

Jensen passou sorrindo. O seu típico sorriso de lado, sorriso que Jared odiava. Tinha vontade de quebrar todos os dentes daquele moleque pomposo. Ele queria ver Jensen dar aquele sorriso com a boca sem dentes. Queria ver se ele ia continuar tão irresistível assim. Claro, como os outros diziam. Porque ele não achava Jensen irresistível com aquele sorriso que ele tinha. Não mesmo.

Quando Jensen chegou à porta do prédio da escola ele parou e virou meio corpo para olhar pra Jared.

- Eu não sei por que você vive me enchendo o saco. Talvez seja uma paixão recolhida por mim. Mas eu sinto muito J_erry_, você não faz o meu tipo de garota. – Jensen disse sorrindo para ele e depois entrou, deixando Jared louco de raiva, e com mais vontade de quebrar os dentes daquela boca do Ackles.

Jared fechou os punhos controlando a sua raiva, louco para bater em alguém. O maldito Ackles saiu por cima de novo.

- Eu não sei por que você não o deixou passar e evitar tudo isso, Jared. Eu queria saber o que você tem contra o Jensen. – Justin falou para o moreno, que tinha uma expressão de quem queria matar alguém.

- Talvez seja paixão recolhida, como o Ackles disse. – Disse Tom, rindo da cara de Jared.

- Cala a boca, Tom. – Jared disse dando um forte soco no braço do amigo. Descontando a raiva que sentia nele.

- Porra, Jared, essa doeu. Era só brincadeira, cara. – Tom reclamou para o líder do time.

- Se você ficasse calado, não teria levado. É pra aprender a ficar de boca fechada da próxima vez. – Jared disse ainda com raiva e foi entrando para a sua sala. Depois desse encontro com o senhor _riquinho Ackles_ ele tinha perdido a vontade de ficar conversando. E de qualquer jeito, o sinal acabou de tocar anunciando o inicio das aulas.

O resto do grupo também entrou e cada um se dirigiu para sua sala.

Jared já imaginava uma vingança para Jensen. Ele não ia perder pra um playboyzinho de merda como o Ackles.

Continua!

**Gostaram? Espero que sim. Eu tinha essa fic a muito tempo na cabeça para postar mais eu não sabia por onde começar. Então eu escrevi ela agora a tarde com um surto de inspiração, acho que ando muito inspirada ultimamente rsrs. Acabei de escrever e estou postando.**

**Espero o review de vocês comentado o que acharam dela. E eu quero pedir a ajuda de vocês para escolher um nome para o time de basquete do Jared. Me mandem sugestões pelas reviews ok.**

**Beijos e até o próximo capitulo!**


	2. O primeiro dia de aula A primeira

**Oi Galera, eu fiquei imensamente feliz com as reviews que recebi de vocês. Eu não estou cabendo em mim de tanta felicidade. **

**Quero agradecer aos que gostaram da fic e pediram pra continuar são eles:(Nyah) Julie Santana, Elisete, Alexpk1256, aniely, thekilers, KlaraID (FF): Priscilla, Jess Winchester, Thas, Camilla Winchester, Pérola (mestra) e Ana Ackles (mestra também) Esse capitulo é pra vocês.**

**Especialmente pra você Ana, espero que esteja do seu agrado, não vou dizer ao seu nível porque estou longe rsrs.**

**Boa Leitura!**

**Capitulo 02: O primeiro dia de aula. A primeira briga.  
><strong>

Após Jared ter entrado na escola ele se dirigiu para sua primeira aula que era de literatura com o professor mais chato que ele já teve o prazer, ou desprazer em conhecer. Mark Pellegrino, ele é tão chato, mal humorado e carrasco que os alunos dele o chamavam de Lúcifer.

E apesar de ele ter chegado talvez dois minutos atrasados Jared e não ficou livre da broca do Lúcifer, ou melhor, Pellegrino.

- Chegando atrasado logo no primeiro dia de aula senhor Padalecki. É melhor você ser mais pontual da próxima vez ou eu posso lhe dar uma detenção e você ira perder o treino do seu amado time de basquete. – Falou Pellegrino.

- Desculpa senhor Pellegrino, isso não vai mais acontecer. – Jared disse com um falso sorriso, na verdade ele estava era com vontade de mandar o professor pro quinto dos infernos onde deveria ser seu lugar. _"Ou quem sabe pra put..." _Jared teve seu pensamento interrompido por Pellegrino.

- Não fique parado ai como um poste Padalecki, sente ali naquela cadeira atrás do Ackles para que eu possa dar inicio a minha aula.

"_E mais essa agora, além de eu ter que assistir a aula chata do chato do professor Lúcifer ainda vou ter que sentar atrás desse playboyzinho de merda do Ackles e passar a aula toda sentido o cheiro de gel que deve ter no cabelo dele. Só pode ser gel pra deixar o cabelo dele assim todo arrepiado desse jeito maneiro, que dizer maricas. Desse jeito mariquinha que o cabelo dele fica."_ Jared pensou e fez uma cara de desagrado.

Ele se encaminhou para a cadeira indicada pelo professor e literalmente se jogou nela, jogou sua mochila no chão ao seu lado e empurrou a mesa para que pudesse colocar suas longas pernas de um modo confortável.

Confortável para ele porque quando ele empurrou a mesa ela bateu na cadeira de Jensen e o empurrou para frente deixando-o preso entre a mesa e a cadeira.

- Desculpa aí princesa Ackles, mas esses lugares são tão pequenos que não tem como um homem grande como eu ficar confortável. – Jared disse ao pé do ouvido de Jensen que ainda estava preso entre a cadeira e a mesa.

O moreno se recostou a sua cadeira, sorrindo e pôs os seus pés em baixo da cadeira de Ackles.

Jensen apoiou firme os pés no chão segurou na sua mesa e deu um grande impulso na sua cadeira fazendo ela voltar para trás e atingindo as pernas de Jared que estava em baixo da cadeira.

- Ai, seu filho da mãe. – Jared levantou e puxou Jensen pela gola da camisa o levantado da cadeira dele. Jensen não fez nenhum movimento para se defender, apenas deu um sorriso torto, sorriso que Jared odiava.

- Vou quebrar todos os seus dentes aí eu quero ver você dar esse sorrisinho de babaca. – Jared disse e levantou a mão fechada pronto para dar um soco em Jensen.

- Ackles e Padalecki parem já com isso. – O professor pediu e Jared a contra gosto soltou Jensen. Olhou ao redor e viu que toda a turma olhava para eles dois.

- Fiquem sabendo que eu não vou tolerar esse tipo de comportamento na minha aula entenderam bem? Dessa vez não vai ser como no ano passado que vocês brigaram em sala de aula quebraram cadeiras e no final tiveram uma leve punição. Então sente nos seus lugares e fiquem quietos, não vou trocar vocês de lugar porque acho que já estão bem crescidinhos pra eu ficar fazendo isso. Esse aqui é o ultimo ano e não a quinta serie. – O professor esbravejou.

Todos na escola eram cientes da rivalidade de Jared e Jensen. Os dois já se pegaram na porrada muitas vezes, até mesmo em sala e aula como disse o professor. Nessa vez eles levaram apenas detenção, apesar de Pellegrino ter pedido a expulsão dos dois.

- Desculpe Senhor Pellegrino. – Disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Isso não vai mais acontecer. – Jared finalizou.

- Essa é a segunda vez que você me diz isso em menos de 5 minutos rapaz. Espero que você cumpra as sua promessa. – Pellegrino falou olhando para Jared por cima do seu óculos de grau.

- Agora sentem e fiquem quietos se não quiserem inaugurar a detenção esse ano. – Após acabar de falar Pellegrino se virou para a lousa e deu continuidade a sua aula.

- Salvo pelo capeta, mas eu te pego lá fora Ackles. – Jared falou baixo somente para Jensen escutar.

- Vou ficar esperando _Jerry. _ – Jensen retrucou e em nenhum momento tirou o sorriso torto do rosto.

A aula transcorreu tranquilamente após o aviso do professor. Jensen prestava atenção na aula, apesar do professor ser o maior mala que ele já conheceu, claro depois do Padalecki. Ele gostava da matéria, literatura era uma das suas matérias favoritas.

Já Jared estava entediado, além de não suportar o professor Pellegrino ele também não suportava a matéria que ele dava. Jared nem gostava de ler.

Pra falar a verdade às únicas coisas que ele lia eram revista em quadrinho, mangás e revista de esporte. E ninguém poderia saber que o Big Jay ainda lia revistas em quadrinhos senão isso poderia acabar com a sua imagem.

Nem poderia dizer que lia as revistas de mulheres peladas que ele comprava porque ele só via as fotos das mulheres e não queria nem saber sobre as reportagens que tinha na revista, afinal quem é o homem que ler essas coisas numa revista dessas?

O sinal que avisa o fim da aula tocou e a maioria dos alunos se levantaram mais que depressa para ir assistir sua próxima aula. Esse era o efeito que o professor Pellegrino causava em seus alunos.

Jared deu graças a Deus por a aula ter acabo esticou os braços se espreguiçando dando um grande e alto bocejo e depois virou a cabeça de um lado e depois para o outro estalando o pescoço.

- Você é mesmo um idiota não é mesmo Jerry. Não tem um pingo de inteligência só tem músculos, aposto que estava dormindo de olhos abertos durante a aula. – Disse Jensen já de pé vendo Jared fazendo seu ritual para espertar seu corpo.

- Cala boca Ackles, não é da sua conta o que eu faço ou deixe de fazer. Mas aproveitando que esta de pé eu vou fazer o que eu prometi. Sabe vou seguiu o conselho do professor e honrar as minhas promessas. – Jared disse se levantando e ficando de pé em frente a Jensen.

- Estou esperando Jerry, eu não vou fugir de você.

- Já vi que você quer mesmo apanhar, mas eu não vou te bater aqui, não quero ficar de detenção por sua causa e prejudicar o time.

- Ah é claro o seu time de babacas não pode ficar sem o seu grande líder babacão pra seguir.

- Cala a boca e vem Ackles, eu vou acabar com você, acho bom você preparar a sua maquiagem por que você vai ter retoca-la, é assim que se diz não é mesmo. – Disse Jared se encaminhando para a saída da sala.

Jensen o seguiu e quando eles estavam no corredor ele se manifestou.

- Estou aqui. Quero ver o que você vai fazer. – Jensen disse de um jeito indiferente.

- Então olha só. – Jared já tinha fechado a mão para dar um soco na boca de Ackles, mas quando foi levantar a mão ouviu chamarem seu nome e parou na hora.

- Jared, cara que demora, vem que agente está atrasado para a aula de historia. – Justin disse o puxando.

- Espera só eu acabar com a cara desse playboyzinho de merda Justin.

- Não Jared, não vai pegar bem se você brigar aqui. Pensa no time cara.

E Jared teve que mais uma vez no dia se segurar pra não quebrar a cara de Jensen, essa era a terceira vez, mas se houvesse outra ele não ia mais dispensar.

-Se salvou de novo loirinha, mas agente ainda vai se acertar. – Jared disse antes de se virar e ir junto com Justin para a sua próxima aula.

- Não foi dessa vez Jerry, mas eu vou ficar esperando. – Jensen ao final mandou um beijo para Jared que bufou de raiva e virou o rosto pra frente.

E assim os horários de aula se seguiram até a hora do intervalo e todos os alunos se dirigiram para o refeitório da escola que era bem grande e com varias mesas de e em cada uma haviam vários grupos da escola, o dos nerds que ficava mais ao fundo, o dos góticos que era conhecida de longe pela cor preta que era predominante pelas roupas que eles usavam, e assim como outros grupos.

A mesa do grupo do time de basquete ficava no centro do salão do lado esquerdo e do lado direito ficava a mesa do grupo descolado.

Jared estava sentado com o seu grupo e como sempre ele estava rodeado pelo resto do time e pelas lideres de torcidas que não largavam do pé dos atletas. Jared estava do jeito que gostava, com muita gente o bajulando e puxando seu saco.

Jared era muito falador, mas quando o assunto era comida ele não deixava sua boca vazia, comia como se o mundo fosse acabar. Ele não tinha modos a mesa, enchia a boca de comida e depois sorria com a boca ainda cheia mostrando a comida mastigada ainda lá dentro. Os cantos de sua boca ficavam todos sujos e pra piorar quando acabava de comer encerrar seu show com chave de ouro dando um grande e audível arroto.

- Jared vai com calma cara, vê se come devagar ou assim vai acabar tendo uma indigestão. – Lhe avisou seu amigo Justin.

- Eu tenho que comer muito Justin, eu tenho que ficar forte pensa que é fácil manter esse corpão aqui. – Jared respondeu com a boca cheia de comida, cuspindo ela em cima de tom que estava ao seu lado.

- Ah Jared olha só o que você fez. Quando for falar engole ao menos a porra da comida. – Tom esbravejou.

- Foi mal aí cara. – Jared o respondeu, mas como a sua boca estava mais uma vez cheia de comida foi inevitável ele cuspir de novo em Tom.

-Porra cara assim não dá, eu vou sair daqui. – Tom disse se levantando do lado de Jared.

Jared não se deixou abalar por Tom e nem pelas recomendações de Justin, continuou a comer do seu jeito... único.

Enquanto isso na mesa dos descolados já estavam Misha e Ian, Jensen ainda não estava. Misha estava aos beijos com uma garota qualquer enquanto Ian estava conversando com Danneel que lhe enchia o saco perguntando sobre Jensen. Ian não lhe dava muita atenção apenas concordava com a cabeça e dizia "uhum" na verdade ele estava mais interessado na mesa que estava em frente a eles, em uma certa pessoa.

Nessa hora Jensen apareceu na entrada do refeitório e algumas pessoas viraram o rosto para ve-lo, incluindo Danneel que deu um grito.

- JENSEN, AQUI! – Disse ela levantando a mão e a balançando no ar.

Jensen se encaminhou para a sua mesa mais quando ele passou perto da dos atletas não pode deixar de notar Jared comendo.

- Jerry você até parece um porco comendo lavagem, além de ser sem cultura é sem educação. Que coisa mais nojenta de se ver – Jensen disse se aproximando de Jared que de tão entretido na sua comida não o viu chegar. Pra falar a verdade nem o grito de Danneel ele escutou,

- O que foi que disse Ackles? – Jared perguntou se levantando, ainda estava com a boca cheia quando falou.

- Eu disse que você é um porcão sem cérebro.

Jared estreitou os olhos com o que ouviu Jensen falar. Ele não ia deixar mais essa passar, não uma quarta vez, dessa vez ele ia quebrar a cara daquele loirinho idiota.

Jared que ainda estava com a boca bem cheia, sorriu para Jensen mostrando a comida em sua boca causando nojo no loiro. Logo após Jared cuspiu tudo que tinha na boca na cara de Jensen.

Todos estavam olhando para eles dois no refeitório, eles já sabia que poderia sair briga desde quando Jensen se aproximou de Jared e lhe chamou de porco, mas agora que Jared cuspiu na cara de Jensen era certeza que ia ter briga.

Enquanto os amigos de Jared gargalhavam por ver Jensen todo sujo de comida, os de Jensen apareceram atrás dele com cara de poucos amigos. Alguns alunos pegaram suas bandejas com seus lanches e começavam a sair do lugar, enquanto outros se aglomeravam perto dos dois grupos, somente esperando a hora que a pancadaria fosse começar.

- Foi mal cara, acho que sujei sua roupinha de grife não é mesmo? -Jared ria debochado de Jensen que estava limpando seu rosto com as mãos.

Jensen olhou para Jared furioso e avançou nele para lhe dar um soco no rosto, mas Jared foi mais rápido e se esquivou aproveitando para joga-lo em cima da mesa do time de basquete que estava atrás dele, sujando agora completamente Jensen de comida por a mesa está cheia.

Jared começou a rir de Jensen que aproveitou que ele baixou a guarda e se jogou em cima dele os derrubando no chão e acertando um soco no rosto de Jared. O moreno deu impulso no seu corpo tirando Jensen de cima de si. E os dois se levantaram ficando um de frente para o outro.

- Jared cara deixa isso pra lá. – Justin tentou fazer o seu amigo parar com a briga

- Foda-se Justin eu vou quebrar a cara desse playboyzinho de merda.

- Deixa ele Justin, deixa que os dois se entendam. – Tom disse

Os amigos de Jensen iam se meter na briga mas Ian apenas levantou a mão indicando com o gesto que não era pra eles se envolverem também, deixando assim somente Jared e Jensen brigando.

Jared foi pra cima de Jensen lhe acertando um soco no rosto e depois lhe jogando na mesa agora dos descolados que se afastaram deles. Quando Jared foi se aproximar de Jensen o loiro lhe acertou um chute no estomago que fez Jared se curvar de dor e se afastar.

Jensen aproveitou para sair da mesa e foi pra cima de Jared, mas ele não contava com o que Jared ia fazer.

Jared mesmo a com muito dor, quando viu Jensen se aproximar ficou ereto e esperou o loiro chegar mais perto e então quando isso aconteceu levantou a perna acertando um forte chute entre as penas de Ackles que se ajoelhou no chão gemendo de dor com as mãos no local atingido, como se isso fosse fazer a dor passar.

Foi escutado um grande "Auuu" no refeitório assim que Jared deu o chute em Jensen.

- Isso foi golpe baixo seu filho da puta. – Misha gritou tentando ir até Jared para bater nele mais sendo impedido por Ian.

Jared riu e se aproximou de Jensen que ainda estava no chão gemendo. Chegou bem perto dele e disse:

- Isso é pra você aprender a me respeitar sua bixa oxigenada. – E começou a rir do loiro.

Jensen olhou para ele e viu que ele estava bem perto de si.

- Isso seu idiota me olha de baixo, porque mesmo com toda sua grana você está abaixo de mim. – Jared falou e voltou a rir.

Jensen fechou a mão e com toda a sua força deu um soco pra cima acertando em Jared o mesmo local onde ele foi atingido, nas bolas.

Jared na mesma também foi ao chão se jogando ao lado de Jensen em posição fetal com as mãos entre as pernas, dando um alto grito pela dor que sentiu.

E mais uma vez pode ser ouvido um alto e sonoro "Auuu" pelos presentes que estavam acompanhando a briga dos dois.

- Eu nunca vou sou ser inferior a uma merdinha igual a você. – Jensen falou em meio aos seu gemidos de dor.

- É isso ai Jensen. Se fodeu _Padalescki. – _Misha disse agora gargalhando.

- Que algazarra é essa aí no refeitório. – Todos ouviram uma voz grave vindo da entrada do lugar e sabia que era o diretor, e todos se afastaram deixando só os dois jogados no chão. Misha, Ian, Justin, Tom ficaram para ajudar os dois.

- Ah claro que tinha que ser vocês dois não é mesmo Ackles e Padalecki. Estão os dois de detenção. – Disse o diretor.

Continua!

**Então gostaram? Senão gostaram podem falar, espero a opinião de vocês nas reviews, vou amar saber o que vocês estão achando da fic, e receber suas sugestões e criticas construtivas.**

**O que acharam do Jared porquinho? Ele tem que ser assim, e vou logo avisando que ele além de ser porquinho é muito desbocado, então não fiquem surpresas (os) se ele falar alguma coisa cabeluda. Ele é assim porque tem de ser o oposto do Jensen.**

**Beijos e até o próximo capitulo!**

**Thas:** Deve ser mesmo paixão reprimida que ele tem kkk, ou não vai saber né rsrs. Mas sendo ou não esses dois não vão dar sossego pro outro. Espero continuar ver você por aqui.

Beijos!

**Priscilla:** Que bom que gostou do primeiro capitulo, eu fico muito feliz em saber disso. Espero você no próximo capitulo. Beijos!


	3. Pensamentos Contraditorios

**Gente antes de tudo eu quero dizer que esse capitulo tem palavrão por a fic ser com adolescente, não que todos os adolescente digam, mas os da fic dizem. **

**O que está escrito em itálico são os pensamentos dos personagens**

**Pensamentos contraditórios**

- Ah claro que tinha que ser vocês dois não é mesmo Ackles e Padalecki. Estão os dois de detenção.

O diretor lhes falou. Jim Beaver é o diretor da J.F. Kennedy High School, ele é muito respeitado tanto pelos alunos quantos pelos professores, ninguém tinha coragem de bater de frente com ele. Ele tem a fama de durão, e realmente é.

- Mas diretor Beaver foi ele que começou, eu só estava comendo e ele me provocou. – Jared se defendeu.

- Foi ele diretor Beaver, ele cuspiu em mim esse Porcão estupido. – Jensen rebateu.

- Eu não quero saber quem começou ou quem fez o que. Vocês não são crianças do jardim de infância pra ficarem agindo desse jeito. Estão os dois na detenção e não se fala mais nisso.

Jared e Jensen se olharam com o puro ódio estampado em suas caras. Já iam se levantar quando ouviram a voz do diretor soar imperativa novamente.

- Mas antes tomem um banho por que estão imundos e a sala de detenção está limpinha só esperando por vocês. Eu também vou está lá, por tanto não faltem, espero vocês depois das aulas.

Jensen e Jared estavam mesmo sujos. Eles rolaram pelas mesas cheias de comidas e se melaram todo. Jared tinha batatas misturadas com o seu cabelo e com a roupa toda molhada de suco. Jensen também não ficava atrás.

"_Estou tão sujo quanto esse Padaporco, a única diferença é que além da comida eu tenho a baba dele em mim, o que é mil vezes pior." _Pensou Jensen.

Os dois se dirigiram para o vestiário enquanto os outros alunos já haviam se retirado para assistirem o restante das aulas. Pegaram outra muda de roupa em seus armários e foram para a ala dos banheiros. Claro que cada um preferiu ficar o máximo possível longe um do outro.

Tomaram um demorado banho sem se preocupar com a aula que com certeza já perderam. Jensen saiu primeiro trocou sua roupa e procurou algum pente na sua bolsa pra pentear os cabelos mais não encontrava e já estava ficando impaciente, quando ouviu o som do chuveiro ser desligado. Olhou para o lado e Jared estava completamente nu, enquanto enxugava-se.

Jared enxugava seus cabelos e Jensen pode ver o quanto ele era forte, com o peitoral definido, uma barriga durinha com os músculos abdominais todos divididos e... Não estava acreditando que estava olhando para _aquela_ parte do corpo do Padaporco.

"_Até que esse porquinho é bem dotado." _Pensou Jensen ao olhar para certa parte do corpo de Jared.

- O que você está olhando Ackles? – Jared perguntou por que assim que acabou de enxugar seus cabelos percebeu que Jensen olhava fixamente para o seu corpo.

- Eu... Eu não estou olhando nada, eu estava só procurando o meu pênis, quer dizer pente.

- Hm! Sei, e por acaso você perdeu o seu pente aqui no meu corpo? Por a caso o seu pênis, quer dizer o seu pente está pendurado aqui no meu pente, opa quer dizer meu pênis? – Jared perguntou sorrindo maliciosamente para Jensen.

- Não enche Jerry Padaporco, eu já disse que não estava olhando nada, e não estava procurando nada nesse seu corpo de... Ah quer saber, eu vou é pra minha aula, isso é o melhor que eu faço. – Jensen disse pegando suas coisas e saindo furiosamente, e também muito envergonhado por ser pego olhando para o corpo de Jared.

- Nos vemos na detenção querida, vou adorar o nosso encontro. – Jared disse para Jensen antes de ele sair e Jensen apenas levantou a mão mostrando o dedo do meio.

_**~~~~J2~~~~**_

Jensen andava para a sua aula com a cabeça pensando em mil coisas. Não sabia o que tinha em si para ficar observando o corpo de outro homem, principalmente se esse outro homem fosse o Padaporco.

Não sabia o porquê, mas quando o viu todo molhado, com pingos de agua descendo por aquele peitoral tão forte passando por aquele abdômen durinho e descendo e...

"_Não pense mais nisso Jensen, você não gosta de homens e você não gostou nem um pouco do que viu, não mesmo"_ Jensen se recriminava.

"_Mas por outro lado, não posso dizer que o Padaporco não tenha um corpo bonito. E ele tem, mas afinal ele é do time de basquete e aqueles caras todos têm os corpos cheios de músculos, não tão exagerados como dos times de futebol, mas tem. O Welling é tão ou mais forte que o Jared e eu nunca reparei nele. Mas é só isso o que eles são só um bando de idiotas cheios de músculos e sem cérebros."_

"_Mas eu nunca havia reparado em outro cara antes, nunca liguei para isso. Eu sempre me troco e fico nu na frente dos outros caras no vestiário e isso nunca me aconteceu. O clube de natação onde eu faço parte também tem muitos caras músculos e nenhum deles me chamou atenção. Nem mesmo o Ian que é um cara bonito e que também faz parte do clube e eu já o vi pelado eu não me senti assim tão..."_

"_Eu nem sei explicar como eu me senti quando eu vi o Padaporco pelado, eu senti uma coisa que eu... sei lá, um calor e uma vontade de... tocar aquele corpo, sentir os músculos firmes dele sobre a minha mão e... Pare de pensar nisso Jensen, que coisa mais gay cara. Você tem todas as mulheres da escola a sua disposição e você não para de pensar naquele idiota do Jerry pelado."_

"_Talvez ele tenha o corpo um pouco bonito sim, deve ser por isso que as lideres de torcidas estão sempre o cercando. O que mais alguém vai querer com uma pessoa como ele que é mal educado, um nojento, idiota, sem cultura. Um porco que tem um corpo que é uma verdadeira tentação"._

" _Caralho de novo eu estou tendo pensamentos gays com aquele idiota. Eu sempre desconfie que ele tivesse uma quedinha por mim por causa do jeito que ele me olha e como ele sempre vive no meu pé. Acho que a homossexualidade dele deve ser contagiosa e está passando pra mim."_

"_Se um porco pode passar gripe por que o Padaporco não pode passar o vírus de gay dele para um cara completamente hetéro e pegador como eu?"_

"_Deve ser isso, de tanto ele ficar na minha cola deve ter me passado algum vírus gay. Deve ser por isso que eu fiquei olhando para o corpo dele, e deve ser por isso que eu estava ficando de pau duro quando olhava para ele, e ficava mais ainda quando ia descendo a minha visão pelo o corpo dele até chegar ao seu... Ah cara eu não consigo bem falar em pensamento o que eu vi daquele cara, e só de pensar que eu fiquei mais duro ainda olhando pra aquela coisa eu..."_

- Para com isso Jensen, para de pensar nessas coisas, você não é assim. Não deixe se deixe influenciar por aquele idiota do Jerry Padaporco. – Jensen falava dando tapas em sua cabeça, pra quem sabe assim tirar os pensamentos que estava tendo.

- Deu pra falar sozinho agora Jensen. – Misha perguntou causando um grande susto em Jensen por que não o viu ali perto dele.

- Cara que susto. De onde você saiu, eu não te vi aqui antes. – Jensen perguntou se recuperando do susto.

. Eu acabei de sair da aula, talvez você não tenha reparado que está na frente da sala e que a aula já acabou e que todos os alunos estão saindo também e não só eu. – Misha respondeu.

E só agora Jensen percebeu que estava mesmo parado na frente da sua sala e que já havia varias alunos andando pelos corredores indo para a sua aproxima aula. Ele não fazia ideia de quanto tempo ficou alie pensando no que não devia.

- O que você estava falando Jensen. No que o Padaleski está te influenciando? –Misha perguntou.

- Eu não estava falando nada demais Misha. Eu estava dizendo que o Jerry está me influenciando em me meter sempre em encrencas. Por causa daquele idiota cheio de músculos eu fiquei de detenção.

- Ah Jensen vamos combinar que nesse ponto vocês estão empatados. Vocês estão sempre metidos em encrencas juntos, e sempre um por causa do outro. Quando um não começa uma briga o outro começa, isso já acontece a muito tempo. O Padaleski enche o seu saco, mas você também enche o dele. Ou vai dizer que foi ele que foi falar com você e lhe chamar de porco?

- Mas Misha aquele cara é nojento, não tinha como eu não dizer nada, viu o jeito como ele come? Só de lembrar me dá ânsia.

- Eu vi Jensen e concordo com você que o cara come feito um porco, mas você não tinha nada que ir lá e insultar o cara.

- Ah lá vem o Misha amigos de todos. Vamos pessoal, vamos todos cantar o para o Misha que ele é um bom companheiro. – Jensen disse fazendo um gesto para as pessoas ao seu lado se aproximarem deles.

- Deixa de ser idiota Jensen.

- Deixa de ser idiota você Misha. Qual é vai ficar defendo o cara agora?

- Não estou defendo ele, só estou sendo imparcial.

- Essa sua imparcialidade é foda sabia. È melhor escolher um lado de uma vez. Ou está com aquele bando de idiotas com um líder cheio de músculos e estupido ou está comigo.

- Eu estou do seu lado seu babaca, não viu eu te apoiando na hora da briga não. E que negocio é esse? Já é a segunda vez que você fala dos músculos do Padaleski.

- Eu falei? – Jensen agora ficou nervoso.

- Falou sim, e falou duas vezes. O que é que tá acontecendo hein Jensen?

- Não tá acontecendo nada Misha, eu só falei a verdade. Aquele cara só tem músculos e não tem cérebro. Deve ser por isso que ele age assim tão idiota o tempo todo e seja tão nojento.

- Hm... Isso é muito suspeito Jensen.

- Não tem nada de suspeito nisso, não viu o tamanho daqueles caras do time de basquete? Não tem como não notar que eles têm músculos.

- Sim eu sei disso, eu sei que eles têm músculos e tal. Mas não é por isso que eu vou sair por ai falando disso.

- Ah cala boca Misha, isso não tem nada demais.

- È verdade isso não tem nada demais mesmo. Eu é que devo tá pensando coisas estranhas demais.

- Então somos dois, amigo. – Jensen pôs o braço por cima do ombro de Misha, muito satisfeito por ele ter deixado aquele assunto de lado.

- Em que coisas estranhas você estava pensando Jensen?

- Deixa pra lá Misha, é melhor você não saber.

- Ah qual é Jensen conta aí, somos ou não somos amigos?

- Somos amigos Misha, mas os meus pensamento ficam só pra mim, minha cabeça é um território privado, principalmente pra gente curiosa como você.

- Ah qual é Jensen conta aí os seus pensamentos sórdidamentes pervertidos que eu te conto o meu.

- Eu não quero saber o que se passa nessa sua cabeça Misha. E quem disse que os meus pensamentos são sórdidamentes pervertidos?

- E o que mais se passa pela a cabeça de um adolescente Jensen? Mas não muda de assunto e me conta aí cara, não me deixa curioso.

E assim eles foram pra sua próxima aula, com Misha tentando de todas as maneiras saber o que Jensen andava pensando, e Jensen se estressando cada vez mais com o seu amigo curioso.

_**~~~~J2~~~~**_

Jared saiu do vestiário com um sorriso no rosto, ele percebeu o jeito como Jensen ficou quando ele disse que o loiro estava olhando para o seu pênis.

"_E não tinha como não perceber o jeito que ele ficou todo envergonhado e vermelho, se eu fosse uma garota diria que ele ficou fofo, mas como eu não sou, eu digo que foi muito engraçado vê-lo daquele jeito" _

"_Ele pode dizer que não mais eu sei que ele estava olhando pro meu pau,mas também não tem como não olhar. o Padapênis chama atenção de longe e até mesmo no escuro, ele é um dos meus maiores orgulhos. E quando eu digo maiores é em todos os sentidos da palavra." _Jared pensava rindo.

- Ai está você cara, eu te procurei por quase toda a escola, vamos logo que ainda temos mais uma aula antes da sua detenção e Jared eu já estou ficando cansado de ficar ter que te levando pras suas aulas. –Justin reclamava com Jared. Era sempre assim se não fosse por ele Jared sempre chegaria atrasado às aulas dele, e ele, Justin, sempre tinha que ir leva-lo. Até mesmo nas aulas que eles não tinham juntos.

-O que seria de mim sem você amigo? – Jared perguntou pondo o braço sobre o ombro de Justin e lhe batendo no peito.

- Eu me pergunto a mesma coisa Jared. Você tem sorte de ter um amigo assim como eu.

- Eu sei que tenho e é por isso que você é meu melhor amigo cara. Você é um amigão. – Jared dizia e em nenhum momento tirou o seu sorriso bobo do rosto.

- Por que você está tão feliz? Cara você ficou de detenção e ainda fica feliz? – Justin perguntou para o amigo. Às vezes ele pensava que Jared tinha um parafuso a menos. Ou que quando ele nasceu o medico o deixou cair de cabeça e ele ficou assim.

- Eu não estou rindo por isso. – Jared respondeu ainda sorrindo.

- E por que é então?

- Eu estou sorrindo por que acabou de acontecer uma coisa que pode me ajudar muito a encher o saco do playboyzinho do Ackles.

- Jared você não tem jeito mesmo, acaba de ficar de detenção por causa dessas suas brigas com o Ackles e já tá pensando em mais um jeito de ferrar com o cara. O pior é que sempre quando você ferra com o cara você acaba se ferrando junto também.

- Não é só pra ferrar com ele Justin.

- E pra que é então?

- Fica calmo que eu sei o que eu faço.

- Não Jared, você não sabe o que faz.

- Justin para de falar como se fosse o meu pai e vamos logo pra essa droga de aula. Eu ainda tenho um encontro com o Ackles e nesse encontro eu vou fazer dele um verdadeiro inferno na terra. – Jared disse seguindo para a sua aula.

Justin bufou, mas foi atrás de Jared, seu amigo não tomava jeito mesmo. Ele só pensava se haveria um dia que ele fosse amadurecer, se ele ia encontrar alguém que seria capaz de fazer essa mudança em Jared. Ele como amigo de Jared que era torcia pra que isso acontecesse, e acontecesse o quanto antes.

_**~~~~J2~~~~**_

As aulas finalmente acabaram e Jensen não ficou nem um pouco feliz com isso.

"_Só de pensar em ficar em uma sala sozinho com aquele Padaporco me dá até coceira, não sei se vou aguentar uma coisa dessas."_

- Jensen eu já vou indo, é uma pena que você vai ficar cara, eu não queria está na sua pele. – Ian disse ao amigo lhe apertando o ombro como se fosse para passar força.

- È verdade Jensen, ficar na detenção é mesmo um saco e pela cara que o diretor Beaver fez acho que ele vai de dar uma punição além da simples detenção. – Misha lhe disse.

- Nem me fale caras, eu só não vou embora escondido daqui porque não tem como fugir do diretor Beaver, e é bem provável ele aumentar a minha punição se eu fizer isso, então é melhor encarar logo de uma vez, seja lá o que for o que ele esteja planejando. – Jensen disse cabisbaixo. Também pensava que o diretor Beaver ia lhe dar uma punição grande dessa vez, não era a primeira vez que ele ia parar na detenção, mas ele pensava que dessa vez seria diferente.

- Boa sorte lá cara. – Ian disse já se encaminhando para a saída.

- Boa sorte Jensen, ver se não se mete mais em confusão, seja um bom menino e eu não me esqueci sobre aquele assunto que você não quis me contar hein, você vai ter que me dizer loiro. – Misha disse indo logo atrás de Ian.

Jensen sorriu para os amigos e especialmente para Misha que não desistia fácil das coisas, ele já sabia que o amigo ia lhe encher o saco para saber o que ele estava pensando.

"_Misha não se toca mesmo, ele acha que até o que eu penso eu tenho que compartilhar com ele, e nem a pau eu vou dizer pra ele o que estava pensando antes, nem a pau mesmo. Acho que falar nem a pau quando eu estava pensando no Jerry pelado não caiu muito bem"._

Jensen foi para a sala de detenção andando o mais devagar possível, não queria ir pra lá, mas não tinha escolha.

Enquanto isso Jared andava pelos corredores agora vazios da escola com Justin ao seu lado, ele também estava indo para a sala de detenção.

- É serio Jared, não vai fazer nada que possa te prejudicar mais ainda cara, pelo jeito que o diretor Beaver ficou ao ver você e o Ackles brigando de novo e não me assustaria se ele expulsar vocês dois.

- Justin eu já te disse pra fica calmo. Pode confiar em mim cara, eu não vou fazer nada demais.

- Esse seu nada demais é que me preocupa Jared, o que pra você pode não ser nada demais pode ser muita coisa, você não mede os seus atos e nem as consequências que eles trazem, já pensou no que pode acontecer com o time com mais essa sua detenção? E se você perder os treinos, o que é provavelmente o que vai acontecer além do mais isso não é bom pro seu currículo escolar, já imaginou que isso pode lhe fazer ser mal visto nas entrevistas para a faculdade por mau comportamento?

- Justin fica calmo, eu sou um bom jogador e com certeza eu vou ganhar uma vaga na universidade por isso, e além do mais você se preocupa atoa cara, com certeza o treinador vai dar um jeito de me livrar da detenção por causa dos treinos de basquete, como é que o time pode ficar sem o seu melhor jogador que sou eu? –Jared disse todo convencido.

- Eu não gosto quando você fala assim Jared, você não é a ultima bolacha do pacote, todo mundo é substituível inclusive você, lembre-se disso. – Justin lhe avisou.

- Está bem Justin, já disse que você fala como se fosse o meu pai não é mesmo? Relaxa cara eu não vou fazer nada, eu prometo.

- Assim eu espero Jared, vou confiar em você. Eu só falo isso pro seu próprio bem, alguém tem que botar um pouco de juízo nessa sua cabeça oca.

- Está falando como o meu pai de novo cara. – Jared riu e Justin riu junto com ele.

Nessa hora Jensen passa por eles e Jared não perde a oportunidade de provoca-lo.

- Ei Ackles achou o seu pente, ou quer dar uma procurada de novo? Se você quiser eu posso te mostrar novamente. – Jared disse sorrindo maliciosamente para Jensen.

- Jared o que foi que eu te falei cara, deixa o Ackles em paz. E que historia é essa de pente? – Justin não entendeu nada do que Jared estava falando.

- Eu sempre soube que você era bicha Ackles. – Jared continuou sem dar atenção ao que Justin acabou de falar.

- Eu não sou gay Padaporco, se é pra alguém ser chamado aqui de gay é você, porque é você que sempre vive no meu pé. Como agora mesmo eu só estava passando e você não perde a oportunidade de ter minha atenção. O que é que você quer? Ser minha namorada? Eu já te falei que você não faz o meu tipo de garota.

- Não de garota, mas quem sabe de garoto não é mesmo?

- Eu já disse que não sou gay Jerry, não sou como você é ou como você queria que eu fosse pra poder te pegar de jeito. Acho que é isso que você quer não é mesmo? Que eu te pegue de jeito, te prense na parede e te faça gemer igual a uma vadia. – Jensen é quem sorria maliciosamente para Jared e viu como o sorriso do moreno sumiu.

Jared ficou roxo de raiva, mais uma vez Jensen virava o jogo a seu favor até mesmo quando ele quis provoca-lo por ele fica lhe comendo com os olhos Jensen dava um jeito de virar as coisas ao seu favor. _"Maldito playboyzinho de merda que é esse Ackles"_ Pensou Jared.

- Eu já disse que eu não sou uma bicha igual a você e o resto do seu grupinho gay.

- Você sabia que isso é Bullying? Você sabe o que é isso não é mesmo?

- Claro que eu sei o que é bule, mais o que tem a haver bule com isso? Espera aí... que historia é essa de bule? Você quer que eu passe café no bule pra você Ackles? Eu não sou seu empregado não. Mande uma das empregadas da sua casa fazer. – Jared disse indignado com a audácia que ele pensou que Jensen estava cometendo ao manda-lo usar o bule pra fazer café, afinal é pra isso que se usa o bule que o Ackles falou.

- Idiota. – Jensen disse rolando os olhos. Virou de costa levantou a mão e mostrou o dedo do meio para Jared e foi para a sala de detenção.

- Cara como você é otário. – Justin disse dando uma tapa na cabeça de Jared e indo embora.

- Mas o que foi que eu disse? – Jared perguntou sem entender nada do que aconteceu.

Continua!

**E aí galera gostaram do capitulo? Eu espero que sim, por que eu gostei muito de escrever ele, acho que encontrei o rumo de como eu vou fazer a fic daqui pra frente com ele, eu acho que foi o melhor capitulo que já fiz dessa fic.**

**Era pra ter colocado isso antes, mas não se enganem com o que o Jared diz, não se deixem levar pelas baboseiras que ele fala.  
><strong>

**Espero a opinião de vocês nas reviews, eu quero muito saber o que acharam desse capitulo.**

**E um aviso, você que é leitor de "Batalha de Egos" e ainda não leu a minha outra fic eu recomendo que leia, ela se chama "Intenções" também é Padackles e se você gostou dessa tenho certeza que vai gostar da outa também, é só passar lá no meu perfile ler a fic. Espero vocês lá também.**

**Beijos e até o próximo capitulo!**


	4. A detenção – A punição – A trégua?

_**A detenção – A punição – A trégua?**_

Jensen seguiu para a sala de detenção indignado com a ignorância de Jared. Imaginava que ele não fosse provido de inteligência mais não ao ponto do que acabou de ver.

"_Eu não acredito que ele seja tão burro assim, eu já imaginava que ele não usasse o cérebro, somente os músculos, mas não pensei que fosse tanto. E por que eu estou pensando de novo nos músculos daquele sem cérebro? Ai meu Deus do céu, acho que estou com sérios problemas mentais"._

Jensen chegou à frente da sala de detenção e parou tomando um grande folego para criar coragem de entrar e enfrentar o diretor Beaver, mas não só isso, de ter que aturar o Padaporco por sabe-se lá por quanto tempo.

Bateu na porta e assim que recebeu a permissão entrou na sala. Era uma sala com varias cadeiras e uma mesa na frente das cadeiras, na verdade era mais uma sala de aula só que aquela era usada para a detenção, e Jensen bem sabia por que ele já foi para aquela sala varias vezes junto com o Padalecki.

Diretor Beaver estava sentado à mesa do professor com a sua típica cara de poucos amigos, às vezes Jensen pensava que o diretor fosse pular nele ou algo parecido.

- Como sempre pontual Ackles, sente-se e espere o Padalecki chegar. – O diretor Beaver falou olhando pra Jensen.

Jensen sentou e colocou sua mochila em cima de outra cadeira ao lado da que sentou e fez como o diretor Beaver falou, esperou pelo Padaporco.

Quinze minutos depois Jared chegou como se fosse um furacão, abrindo a porta com uma força tão desnecessária que a porta fez um barulho nas dobradiças. No seu rosto o típico sorriso bobo.

Entrou e sentou ao lado de Jensen jogando a sua mochila no chão e sentando desajeitadamente na cadeira com as pernas esticadas e abertas, olhou para Jensen e deu um sorriso debochado, que Jensen classificou como o sorriso sacana de Jerry Padaporco.

- Escuta aqui moleque você não tem educação? Senta direito nessa cadeira e da próxima vez não entre como se você fosse o dono do lugar. Eu sou diferente das pessoas com que você costuma lidar. –O diretor Beaver falou firmemente para Jared que mais que depressa se ajeitou na cadeira e olhou para frente sério e concentrado, até parecia outra pessoa. Esse era o efeito que o diretor Beaver causava nos alunos daquela escola.

Jensen ao ver o jeito que Jared mudou de comportamento depois da ordem do diretor não se conteve em dar um sorriso.

- Tire esse sorriso bobo do rosto Ackles, o que eu disse pro Padalecki sobre ser diferente das pessoas que ele costuma lidar também serve pra você.

Jensen logo ficou serio, perdendo toda a vontade de sorrir, ao contrario de Jared que lutava contra a vontade de rir da cara do playboyzinho de merda do Ackles, mas teve que se segurar pra não acabar levando outro esporro do diretor.

- Como eu disse antes eu sou diferente das pessoas com quem vocês costumam lidar, tanto que eu fiz questão de vir até a detenção para dar uma punição adequada para vocês. Os dois vêm aprontando muito durante todo o tempo em que estudaram aqui, não sei por que vocês vivem brigando tanto e nem quero saber, mas a partir de hoje isso vai mudar ouviram bem.

O diretor Beaver lhes falava com o seu típico jeito de durão e os garotos não faziam nenhuma ação que desse a entender que fossem retrucar apenas balançavam a cabeça concordando com o que o diretor dizia.

Mas na verdade isso era só aparência por que eles estavam morrendo de vontade de dizer alguma coisa, perguntar sobre qual seria a punição deles. Jared como sempre impulsivo não conseguiu se controlar e teve que perguntar ao diretor.

- Di... Diretor Beaver... O que é que o senhor quer dizer com isso.

- Calma que eu vou chegar lá Padalecki. – O diretor falou seco.

- Então como eu ia dizendo antes de ser interrompido. - falou olhando diretamente para Jared.

- Vocês vão ter que pararem com essa rixa estupida que tem. Isso já passou dos limites. Vocês são alunos seniors, são alunos do ultimo ano e deveriam dar exemplo aos alunos que estão em series abaixo das suas. Vocês vão ter que aprenderem a conviver civilizadamente com a presença um do outro aqui nessa escola se não quiserem ser expulsos. Esse é a ultima vez que vocês venham parar aqui na detenção, se houver uma próxima vez é expulsão direto. E sabem que isso não vai ser nada bom para o currículo escolar de vocês na hora que forem entrar para a faculdade.

- Desculpe por isso diretor Beaver agente promete que não vai mais acontecer. – Jared falou.

- Sim prometemos. – Jensen concordou.

- É bom ver vocês concordarem com alguma coisa pra variar, mas eu tenho que lhes informar que eu não chamei vocês aqui apenas para um simples aviso. E essa de não vai mais acontecer eu já ouvi muitas vezes dos professores que ficavam com vocês na detenção, vocês diziam pra eles que não iam mais brigar e dois dias depois voltavam pra cá.

- Mas dessa vez vai ser diferente diretor Bea... – Jared começou a falar mais foi interrompido pelo diretor.

- Sim eu sei que dessa vez vai ser diferente, mas porque _eu_ vou fazer ser diferente. E pare de ficar me interrompendo Padalecki.

Jared que já ia falar mais alguma coisa fechou a boca na mesma hora e deu um impulso pra trás na cadeira.

- Então como eu disse dessa vez vai ser diferente. Dessa vez vou dar um tratamento de choque em vocês, e se você falar mais alguma coisa Padalecki eu vou fazer você engolir a sua mochila.

Beaver disse ao ver Jared abrindo a boca pra dizer alguma coisa.

- Esse tratamento de choque implica em fazer vocês passarem mais tempo junto. E vai ser aqui na detenção, durante um mês depois das aulas ou depois dos treinos de vocês. E pra começar eu quero que você Ackles ajude o Padalecki com os modos dele. Não é de hoje que eu ando recebendo reclamações por causa dos maus modos do Padalecki em sala de aula ou em qualquer parte dessa escola. O professor Pellegrino já vem a muito tempo reclamando do Padalecki para mim.

- Tinha que ser culpa do Lucifer. – Jared sussurrou.

- Disse alguma coisa Padalecki.

- Eu não. Não falei nada diretor Beaver.

- Acho bom mesmo. – O diretor falou.

- Mas professor por que justamente eu tenho que ensinar bons modos ao Jerry. – Jensen se manifestou pela primeira vez desde quando entrou naquela sala.

- Por que faz parte da sua punição e além do mais eu sei que você é um garoto muito educado Jensen, eu não vejo o porquê de não ensinar isso a alguém.

- Ensinar a alguém não é problema diretor Beaver, o problema é como eu vou ensinar isso pra alguém que é mais burro que uma porta. O Jerry é uma verdadeira toupeira.

- Hey! – Jared falou indignado.

- Pra começo de conversa Ackles o nome dele e Jared e não Jerry anda repita _Já-re-d_.

- Jared. – Jensen falou a contra gosto, olhou para o lado e viu como Jared estava fazendo de tudo para não rir.

- E outra coisa o Jared não é burro, o Q.I dele é acima da média assim como o seu. – Disse o diretor.

- Mas como isso é possível. Só pode ter alguma coisa errada. – Jensen falou indignado.

- Eu também pensei nisso, aí eu mesmo refiz o teste de Q.I dele e vi que não estava errado. Ele não é burro só não é esforçado nos estudos, é somente esforçado no basquete. Eu já te falei que se você não tiver boas notas não poderá continuar no time Jared.

- Sim diretor. –Jared falou.

- Mas... Como isso é possível? – Jensen perguntou para si mesmo ainda não acreditando que aquele idiota estava no mesmo nível de Q.I que o seu.

- Viu só Ackles, eu não burro como você pensa. Eu apenas falo aquelas besteiras pra te irritar, como aquela do bule. É obvio que eu sei o que é bullyng seu mané, eu venho te engando a muito tempo direitinho não é mesmo. –Jared falou rindo para Jensen.

- Seu idiota. – Jensen falou com os dentes cerrados de raiva por ser enganado por Jared a tanto tempo.

- Já chega garotos, lembrem-se do que eu falei ainda pouco. Mais uma confusão que vocês se meterem e será expulsão. Esse é o ultimo ano de vocês aqui nessa escola então ao invés de passarem o ano todo brigando como no ano passado, por que não fazem diferente dessa vez? Vocês são jovens e tem muita coisa pra aprenderem, experimentar, sabe essas coisas de gente jovem. Façam isso, aproveitem essa época da vida que muito dizem ser a melhor. Só fiquem longe de drogas ok.

Os dois escutam os conselhos do diretor atentos e calados, e por um momento pensaram que talvez aquelas brigas que eles tem tido a tanto tempo não levasse mesmo a nada. Mas mesmo assim nenhum dos dois estava disposto a parar sem o outro parar primeiro.

- Agora que eu já falei o que eu tinha pra falar vou deixar vocês pensando a respeito do assunto. Mas ainda estão na detenção, portanto vão ficar aqui por mais uma hora. – Disse o diretor antes de sair da sala e deixar os dois a sós.

Assim que se viram sozinhos, Jared e Jensen não fizeram nenhum esforço para começar algum tipo de dialogo entre eles.

Jensen estava com muita raiva de Jared, ele vinha lhe engando por muito tempo se fingindo de idiota para provoca-lo e ainda por cima teria que ensinar ele a ter boa maneiras.

"_Eu não acredito que fui enganado tanto tempo por aquele imbecil, mas ele não pode fingir tão bem assim por tanto tempo, com certeza ele é um completo idiota. E ainda por cima o diretor me dá como punição ter que ensinar boa maneiras pra esse babaca que mais parece um poste. Eu não sou o pai dele, isso é o dever dos pais dele e não meu. Ai senhor o que eu fiz pra merecer essa cara na minha vida?"_

Jared gostou do que ouviu do diretor sobre ter que passar a detenção com Jensen lhe ensinando boas maneiras, mas não ia dar o braço a torcer por isso.

"_De alguma forma eu gostei de saber que o engomadinho do Ackles vai me ensinar essas frescuras todas, mas eu não sei por que eu gostei disso. Eu não quero ser fresco como ele ou aqueles dois idiotas que andam com ele, eu nem gosto da companhia dele."_

"_As vezes quando eu estou perto dele eu sinto umas coisas diferentes que eu não sei como explicar, e isso não é de agora. Tem vezes que o vejo e tenho vontade de ir falar com ele e saber mais da vida dele, conhecer ele melhor, saber por que tanta gente gosta dele. Mas aí eu penso que eu não quero saber de nada disso, que a vida dele não me interessa e que ele não passa de um playboyzinho de merda todo engomado. E toda a vontade que eu tenho de saber mais sobre ele se transforma em algo diferente, e quando eu vejo ele passar todo sorridente com os amigos dele eu fico com vontade de tirar aquele sorriso do rosto dele."_

"_Eu não sei por que isso acontece comigo, eu nem cheguei a conhecê-lo direito. Desde a primeira vez eu o vi eu quis ser amigo dele por que ele parecia ser legal, mas não sei por que eu nunca tentei, ele parece mesmo ser um cara legal e tudo mais. Mas eu só consigo vê-lo como um filhinho de papai que tem tudo o que quer nas mãos. Talvez seja como dizem que não se deve julgar um livro pela capa e as pessoas pela aparência. Talvez o que o diretor Beaver disse seja certo, essa nossa briga já foi longe demais."_

"_Talvez ele não seja esse garoto mimado que eu sempre pensei que fosse. E se quem sabe eu tentar me aproximar dele e conhece-lo melhor eu não o veja que sempre estive errado. Mas não é só isso, eu tenho medo das coisas que sinto quando estou perto dele e tenho medo que acabe fazendo alguma besteira se me aproximar dele, acho que foi por isso que eu sempre impliquei com ele, pra não ter ele por perto e acabar fazendo algo errado."_

"_Não seja idiota Jared que tipo de besteira você iria fazer com ele perto de você? Olhando agora pra ele eu percebo o porque dele ter tantas garotas na cola dele. Ele é um garoto bonito, eu não posso negar, mas nunca vou dizer isso em voz alta. E ele tem os olhos muitos bonitos, o cabelo dele tem um penteado legal e a boca dele é tão... Nossa que gosto será que tem aquela boca?"_

"_Caralho que coisa é essa de pensar no gosto da boca dele? È por essas coisas que eu sempre tento ficar longe dele, mas de algum jeito agente sempre acaba ficando junto como agora. Você tem que superar isso Jared, não deixe essas sensações estranhas tomar conta de você. E por que diabos eu estou falando comigo mesmo na terceira pessoa? Acho que estou ficando maluco."_

"_Quer saber eu vou seguir o conselho do diretor Beaver e tentar por um fim nessa briga, ou melhor, um fim não apenas uma trégua."_

- Ei Ackles. – Jared chamou, mas Jensen não respondeu.

- Ei Jensen.

- O que é que você quer agora Jared? – Jensen perguntou aborrecido.

- Ah que bom que falou corretamente o meu nome. – Jared disse sorrindo.

- E que bom que sabe usar a palavra _corretamente._

- Claro que eu sei você pensa que só vocês riquinhos que sabem falar bem?

- Eu não penso nada sobre quem sabe ou não falar bem. Eu pensava isso apenas de você, mas você estava era me enganando não é mesmo. Era só mais um jogo pra ficar enchendo o meu saco. – Jensen disse ainda aborrecido.

- Ah qual é, não vai dizer que está com raiva por causa disso. Não seja infantil Jensen.

- Não tem como não ficar aborrecido com isso, você me enganou e eu odeio ser enganado por qualquer um, quem é que gosta disso, de ser enganado? E não é apenas isso, eu não entendo porque você pega tanto no meu pé. Cara eu até concordo que às vezes eu pego no seu também, mas você é o campeão Jared.

- Você falando desse jeito parece uma criança sabia. Fica tão... _fofo._ – Jared pensou, mas ele não ia falar essa coisa gay nem a pau.

- Tão o que? – Jensen perguntou.

- Tão chato. Cara as vezes você é tão chato.

- Cala a boca seu idiota, você que é um...

- Olha Jensen. – Jared o cortou.

- Eu sei que eu ando sendo um pé no saco com você.

- Sabe mesmo? - Jensen perguntou irônico.

- Sim eu sei, assim como eu sei que você também é um pé no saco. O caso do intervalo é um bom exemplo.

- Mas eu...

- Não me interrompa, deixa-me termina tá bom.

- Não vem dando uma de diretor Beaver pra cima de mim Jared.

- _Por favor, não me interrompa Jensen._ Está bom assim pra você?

- Pode continuar. – Jensen disse dando um sorriso de lado e Jared rodou os olhos.

- Como eu ia dizendo nós dois andamos enchendo o saco um do outro. E até posso dizer que eu encho mais o seu. E você ouviu o que o diretor Beaver falou, eu acho que isso deve mesmo acabar. Eu... Com muito esforço... Estou levantando a bandeira branca.

- Você está dizendo que vai parar de me torrar a paciência? – Jensen não estava acreditando no que Jared estava falando, ele pensava que fosse algum tipo de truque do moreno.

- Eu não disse que vou parar assim, eu vou tentar, afinal velhos hábitos não se vão assim de uma hora pra outra. – Jared disse sorrindo travesso e Jensen que rolou os olhos, mas deu um pequeno sorriso.

Esse sorriso que Jensen deu mexeu com Jared, foi a primeira vez que ele viu o loiro lhe dar um sorriso que não fosse de escarnio, e ele gostou disso.

-Então trégua? – Jared perguntou estendo a mão para Jensen.

Jensen relutou um pouco ainda pensando que poderia ser alguma armação do Padalecki, mas acabou apertando a mão de Jared.

- Tudo bem trégua. Mas que fique bem claro Jared, se isso for mais uma das suas armações você vai me pagar bem caro ouviu?

- Nossa como ela é perigosa. Não é armação, eu faço isso por que se continuarmos desse jeito agente só tem a perder, quer dizer eu só tenho a perde e claro você por tabela também. Apesar de que um riquinho como você não deve ter nada a perder em ser expulso, afinal já tem o seu futuro garantido nas empresas do papaizinho rico. – Jared falou.

- Você acaba de selar uma trégua comigo e já está me atacando, isso é inacreditável. Você nem me conhece pra dizer alguma coisa de mim cara.

- Foi mal Jensen falou. É como eu disse velhos hábitos e tal... – Jared se desculpou sem graça e dessa vez foi ele que ficou vermelho de vergonha, igual como Jensen havia ficado ao vê-lo nú, Jensen sorriu por isso, era estranho e ao mesmo tempo muito engraça ver um cara do tamanho de Jared vermelho de vergonha.

- Mas vamos começar de novo. – Jared falou tirando a atenção de Jensen do seu rosto corado.

- E aí cara eu sou o Jared.

- Eu sei quem você é seu idiota

- Eu sei que sabe seu mané, que parte do "começar de novo" você não entendeu?

- Ah sim, foi mal. – Jensen falou envergonhado e Jared sorriu do jeito do loiro.

- Muito prazer Jared eu me chamo Jensen.

- Cara não seja tão formal, parece até um velho. – Jared falou.

- Ser formal é ser educado com alguém que se acaba de conhecer. – Jensen se defendeu.

- Pode até ser, mas é frescura demais para mim.

- É bom você se acostumar porque vai ter que usar formalidades, afinal eu vou lhe ensinar a ser educado lembra. – Jensen disse sorrindo.

- Ah cara, já vi que isso vai ser um saco. – Jared reclamou, mas depois riu e Jensen lhe acompanhou na risada.

- Olha só, é bom ver vocês dois juntos como gente e não como dois galos de briga. Vejo que seguiram o meu conselho. – Disse o diretor entrando na sala.

- Sim diretor Beaver. – Disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo, olharam um pro outro e não aguentaram e riram de novo.

- Acho que o meu tratamento de choque deu certo, então. Mas agora vocês já podem ir embora já se passou uma hora.

- Já passou uma hora? - Jared perguntou espantado. Não tinha percebido o tempo passar e logo agora que ele estava gostando de ficar perto de Jensen eles teriam que ir embora. Jensen também sentiu a mesma coisa.

- Sim já se passaram uma hora e vocês estão livres, mas apenas por hoje. Lembre-se que amanhã terão que voltar e Jensen você tem que ensinar bons modos pro Jared.

- Sim diretor, eu me lembro disso. – Jensen respondeu cabisbaixo. Ele achava que isso seria uma tarefa mais que difícil.

- Ah que isso cara, não precisa ficar desanimado, agente é parceiro agora. – Jared disse passando o braço por cima dos ombros de Jensen, aproximando seus corpos.

Com esse contato eles tiveram uma sensação inexplicável, um arrepio pelo corpo todo e de algum modo se sentiram quentes. Afastaram-se completamente desconcertados e sem saber pra onde olhar. Nunca havia acontecido um contato desse tipo entre eles dois antes.

Os que tinham eram somente os punhos acertando o corpo do outro violentamente, mas esse foi diferente de tudo que já sentiram antes.

"_Eu sabia que isso ia acabar acontecendo quando eu chegasse perto desse loiro, mas eu nunca pensei que ia ser assim tão... intenso e até posso dizer... gostoso"._

"_Que coisa estranha foi essa? Até parece que uma corrente elétrica atravessou o meu corpo quando eu senti o Jared próximo de mim."_

- Podem ir garotos. – O diretor falou tirando os dois de seus devaneios.

Os dois saíram da sala, como se estivessem no piloto automático. Andaram pelos corredores lado a lado, sem coragem de dizer alguma coisa um para o outro. Naquela hora a escola já estava quase completamente vazia a não ser pelo zelador.

Saíram do prédio da escola e pararam os dois do lado de fora, sem saber o que fazer ou o que dizer. O clima entre eles tinha ficado estranho.

- Bom... Então tchau né. – Jared falou quebrando o silencio.

- É tchau... Agente se ver amanhã. – Jensen respondeu.

Ficaram parados ainda no mesmo lugar por alguns minutos, sem saber o que fazer. Se ficavam ou iam logo de uma vez, se esperava o outro ir na frente ou se saia primeiro, ou quem sabe dizer mais alguma coisa pro outro.

Do nada Jared começou a gargalhar muito alto. Jensen chegou a se espantar com a súbita de mudança de Jared. Chegou até a pensar que ele só podia ter problemas mentais.

- Do que você está rindo. – Jensen perguntou.

- Essa situação toda é estranha e ao mesmo tempo hilária. Agente passou tanto tempo brigando que nem se despedir direito conseguimos. – Jared falou entre risos e somente agora de perto Jensen percebeu que o moreno tinha covinhas nas bochechas quando sorrir.

"_Ele tem até covinhas bonitinhas, o sorriso dele é bonito com essas covinhas e tudo. Cara que pensamento mais gay, acho que já tive pensamento gays demais por hoje, e todos envolvendo o Jared."_

- É verdade é mesmo muito estranho e hilário. – Jensen sorriu.

- Sim é mesmo, mas agora eu tenho que ir Jensen, gostei de conhecer você cara. – Jared disse piscando para Jensen o lembrando sobre começar de novo.

- Também foi um prazer conhece-lo Jared.

- Cara não seja tão formal. – Jared falou sorrindo.

- Até amanhã Jared. – Jensen disse sorrindo para ele e indo em direção a sua ferrai

- Até amanhã Jensen. – Jared respondeu indo para o seu Mustang 66 preto totalmente reformado.

Os dois foram embora com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Gostaram de "conhecer" um ao outro hoje e não viam a hora de se conhecerem mais.

Apesar do dia ter começado com eles discutindo depois evolui pra uma briga entre os dois que os levou para a detenção, até que gostaram do final do dia de aula deles. Mas eles pensavam que mesmo agora eles sendo "amigos" a briga ainda iria continuar. _"Quem sabe ainda teremos muitas brigas mesmo sendo amigos."_ Os dois pensaram a mesma coisa.

Continua!

**E então gostaram do capitulo? Ele foi meio parado porque é um capitulo de transição para o que vai acontecer com eles agora que vão ter que ficar mais tempo juntos. Espero que tenham gostado. **

**Queria fazer uma auto-propaganda pra quem é leitor dessa fanfic "Batalha de Egos" e ainda não leu a minha outra fanfic "Intenções" que passe no meu perfil e leia a fanfic, se você gostou dessa acho que vai gostar da outra também.**

**Pra quem quiser saber como é o carro do Jared é só abrir esse link **www .olddesign .com .br /comercio /faixas/ ford /ford032 .jpg **É só tirar os espaços.**

**Não quis colocar o Impala porque ele sempre aparece nas fics Padackles.**

**Beijos e até o próximo capitulo!**

**Priscilla: **Acho que você não gostou da ultima frase do Jared né, mas ficou explicado nesse capitulo o porque dele falar aquilo, espero que tenha gostado, beijos!

**Thas: **É como eu avisei, não se deixe lavar pelas baboseiras do Jared rsrs, na verdade ele só se fazia de burro pra enganar o Jensen, e o loiro reparar no corpo do Jared é impossível né, qualquer um iria reparar kkk. O Jim coloca medo nos outros mesmo rsrs ele passa essa imagem pra todo mundo da escola. Obrigado por acompanhar a fic, beijos e até o próximo capitulo!


	5. Segredos Revelados e Sonho Molhado

**Oi galera, estou trazendo mais um capitulo da fanfic.**

**Boa leitura!**

**Segredos Revelados e Sonho Molhado**

Jensen parou sua Ferrari na frente do grande portão de ferro da entrada de sua casa, esperou o portão ser aberto e adentrou a propriedade. Havia um grande jardim antes de chegar até a casa. Estacionou o seu carro na frente da casa que era grande e dois andares. Entrou e assim que foi notado por sua empregada Marie, ela chamou sua atenção.

- Jensen, os senhores Somerhalder e Collins estão esperando por você em seu quarto.

"_Era só o que faltava, depois do longo dia que eu tive vou ter que aturar esses dois, provavelmente eles vão querer saber como foi à detenção com o Jerry... Quer dizer Jared, o nome dele é Jared. Até que o nome dele é bonito, assim como o sorriso dele com aquelas covinhas e aquele corpo muito firme que ele tem..."._

"_MAS QUE PORRA È ESSA? De novo eu estou pensando no Jared de um jeito estranho, e isso tudo depois de ver ele pelado no vestiário, acho que eu estou precisando ver uma mulher pelada pra apagar a imagem do Jared pelado que ficou marcada na minha memoria. É deve ser isso mesmo. Quem sabe se eu ver uma vagina eu esqueça do p... Eu não consigo nem pensar no nome daquilo que eu vi do Jared."_

"_Eu não sei o porquê de eu ficar assim só por o ver pelado, não é como se isso fosse grande coisa. O que ele tem entre as pernas eu também tenho e posso dizer que são do mesmo tamanho. Bom isso eu só poderia comprovar medindo, colocando o meu pênis junto com o p... Não Jensen Ackles, não termine essa frase, nem em pensamentos. Você tem que parar de pensar nessas coisas."_

"_Acho melhor eu subir e ir falar com o Ian e o Misha, quem sabe assim eu limpe a minha mente desses pensamentos sordidamentes pervertidos como disse o próprio Misha."_

Jensen se encaminhou para o seu quarto, entrou e encontrou Misha deitado em sua cama e Ian usando o seu computador, em cima da mesa do monitor havia uma bandeja com copos sujos de sucos, provavelmente a Marie tinha feito algum lanche para os dois.

Bateu a porta com força para se fazer ser notado já que os dois não perceberam que ele já estava lá. Esse ato de bater a porta com força o fez lembrar-se de Jared e um pequeno sorriso nasceu em seu rosto. Os dois assustaram-se Misha sentando na cama de forma desesperada e Ian dando um pulo na cadeira que estava sentado.

- Porra Jensen não dá pra ser mais sutil na sua chegada não? – Misha perguntou aborrecido.

Jensen nada respondeu, apenas jogou sua mochila na cama quase acertando Misha e sentou-se ao lado dele.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Jensen perguntou.

- Agente ficou com saudades do nosso amigo e viemos visita-lo. – Misha respondeu sorrindo para Jensen.

- Vai tentar enganar outro Misha. Eu sei que vocês só vieram aqui pra saber sobre a detenção. Seus dois fofoqueiros.

- Que isso Jensen? Agente veio aqui sim pra saber sobre a detenção, mas porque nos preocupamos com você. Somos seus amigos cara. – Ian falou indignado.

- Hm! Sei.

- É verdade Jensen, mas para de frescura e vai logo falando como foi a detenção com o Padaleski. – Misha falou empolgado.

- Misha a sua curiosidade é tanta que às vezes você parece até uma mulher.

- Cala a boca e fala logo Jensen.

- Não tem nada de mais pra falar tá bom, foi como todas as outras.

- Qual foi a punição que o Diretor Beaver deu pra vocês? – Ian perguntou.

- Ele avisou que da próxima vez que brigarmos seremos expulsos. – Jensen falou indiferente.

- E você acha isso pouco pra falar assim como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Claro que não Ian, eu sei o que isso quer dizer. O caso é que agente já se acertou.

- Como assim se acertaram? – Misha perguntou se aproximando de Jensen.

- Eu e o Jared já nos acertamos.

- VOCÊ E O JERRY SE ACERTARAM?

- Não grita no meu ouvido Misha. Mas que porra, parece até uma garota histérica.

- Não tem como não ficar histérico depois de ouvir uma coisa dessas Jensen. Como assim vocês se acertaram? Marcaram de brigar em outro lugar? Não me diga que agora vocês vão dar uma de gangster e brigar nas esquinas de ruas desertas?

- Não viaja Misha, o que eu quis dizer com que agente já se acertou é outra coisa.

- Então não enrola e fala logo Jensen.

- O professor nos deu um conselho de acabar com essas brigas todas, porque isso não ia levar a nada. Então decidimos começar de novo.

- Então quer dizer que é só isso? Você e o Jerry apertam os dedos mindinhos e tudo fica resolvido?

- O nome dele é Jared.

- Já vi que fizeram as pazes mesmo. Tá até corrigindo o nome dele. Tá bom Jensen, então quer dizer que você e o _Jared_ ficaram amigos e essa foi a punição que o diretor Beaver deu pra vocês? Uma coisa tão simples.

- Não enche Misha, e não foi essa a punição que agente teve. Eu vou ter que dar aulas de boas maneiras pro Jared.

- Cara essa foi a pior coisa que o diretor Beaver poderia fazer. – Misha falou gargalhando.

- Nem me fale. – Jensen falou cabisbaixo. Apesar dele ter se acertado com Jared, faze-lo mudar aquele jeito dele seria uma tarefa muito difícil de se fazer e ele sabia disso.

- Mas pelo menos vocês se entenderam Jensen. – Ian falou como um modo de animar Jensen que havia ficado deprimido de repente. Ian e Misha eram os melhores amigos de Jensen. Os três davam força um para o outro e sempre apoiavam uns aos outros.

Misha é do tipo de pessoa brincalhão, divertido e muito curioso. Mas apesar disso quando ele ficava sabendo de alguma coisa sabia guardar segredo. Ele é curioso e não fofoqueiro.

Ian ao contrario de Misha era mais na dele, um tipo de pessoa que não se ver falando muito e não faz brincadeiras estupidas com os outros. Misha costuma lhe chamar de velho do grupo.

- É você tem razão. – Jensen falou e ficou um pouco pensativo. Novamente pensando em Jared.

- Jensen o que é que tá pegando com você cara? Desde depois da confusão no refeitório você ficou assim pensativo. E você não quis me falar o que era. Pode falar cara, pode se abrir pra gente.

- Dessa vez eu tenho que concordar com o Misha, se alguma coisa está te afligindo você pode contar com a gente. Às vezes falar ajuda sabia? – Ian falou olhando para Jensen.

"_E agora o que eu faço? Como eu vou falar uma coisa dessas pra eles. O Misha vai zoar com a minha cara pelo resto da vida quando souber que eu fiquei assim depois de ver outro cara pelado. Além do mais não é como se isso fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo pra se falar com os amigos."_

"_Mas talvez o Ian tenha razão, quem sabe se eu não contar pra eles isso pare de ficar martelando na minha cabeça. Acho que é como dizem sobre botar a coisa pra fora e tirar um peso dos ombros. É isso mesmo que eu vou fazer, vou contar pra eles, afinal de contas eles são meus amigos."_

- Bom aconteceu uma coisa...

- Continua cara não para não. – Misha falou se aproximando de Jensen de novo. Sua curiosidade foi atiçada novamente.

- Er... Bem eu... – Jensen estava muito nervoso de contar uma coisa dessas pros dois, mesmo eles sendo seus amigos. Agente nunca sabe que reação as pessoas podem ter ao contar uma coisa dessas.

- Pode falar sem medo Jensen. Estamos apenas nós aqui. Seus amigos. – Ian falou lhe encorajando.

- É Jensen seus amigos. Conta logo cara. – Misha falou olhando torto para Jensen. Já estava ficando impaciente com o loiro por não contar logo.

Jensen olhou para os dois que estavam olhando para ele. Os esperando começar a falar. Ele tomou um grande folego. Sempre fazia isso quando queria tomar coragem pra fazer alguma coisa. Soltou o ar devagar e começou a falar, mas olhando para a janela, não queria olhar para os amigos naquela hora.

- Bom... Hoje quando o diretor Beaver mandou o Jared e eu tomar banho aconteceu uma coisa estranha.

- Aconteceu o que? Não me diga que o Jared deu em cima de você no banheiro?

- Não é nada disso Misha.

- Então o que foi que aconteceu?

- Quando eu sai do banheiro me enxuguei e vesti eu olhei pro lado e o Jared estava pelado se enxugando.

- E o que é que tem a ver isso Jensen? – Misha perguntou.

- É que eu... Eu olhei pra ele.

- Grande coisa Jensen. Olhar outro cara pelado não é motivo pra se preocupar. Se esse é o problema você deve sair dessa pilha cara, você até parecer uma freira agindo desse jeito todo puritano. – Misha falou para Jensen.

- Não é isso Misha. Eu olhei pro corpo dele e... Eu... Eu acho que. Sei lá eu senti uma coisa estranha quando eu vi lá daquele jeito.

- Estranho como. – Dessa vez foi Ian que perguntou. Agora até ele estava curioso com o rumo da conversa.

- Estranho tipo... Sei lá Ian, não sei explicar muito bem. Eu... Eu fiquei excitado quando o vi daquele jeito. – Jensen confessou e ficou totalmente sem graça com o que acabou de dizer.

- Você... Ficou de pau duro quando viu o Jared pelado? – Misha perguntou e Jensen concordou com a cabeça.

E o quarto ficou totalmente em silencio depois disso. Nenhum dos três falou mais alguma coisa. Jensen estava nervoso com qual seria a reação dos seus amigos perante o seu desabafo. Mas o silencio foi quebrado pela alta gargalhada que Misha deu.

- Eu não acredito Jensen. Você ficou de pau duro pelo Jared? – Misha perguntou e voltou a gargalhar.

- Fala baixo seu idiota, alguém pode escutar. – Jensen o repreendeu.

- Cara eu sabia que você estava com pensamentos sordidamente pervertidos, mas eu nuca que ia imaginar que fosse isso. – Misha falou ainda gargalhando.

Jensen se estressou com ele. Pegou um travesseiro e colocou na cara de Misha o sufocando. Misha começou a se debater para tirar o travesseiro do seu rosto, mas não estava conseguindo, pois Jensen era mais forte que ele. Após alguns segundos Jensen tirou o travesseiro de cima do rosto de Misha.

- Porra cara você quer me matar? – Misha perguntou revoltado. Estava descabelado e o seu rosto completamente vermelho.

- Eu estaria fazendo um favor a humanidade, livrando o planeta de mais um idiota. – Jensen respondeu sorrindo de lado.

- Você fica de pau duro ao ver o pau do Jared e eu que pago o pato. – Misha falou e Jensen já ia de novo pra cima dele com o travesseiro, e o outro ia se afastando de Jensen até bater na cabeceira da cama. Jensen já estava com o travesseiro em cima do rosto de Misha quando Ian o parou.

- Jensen deixa o idiota do Misha pra lá.

- Ei, eu não sou idiota, seu idiota. – Misha falou indignado.

Jensen soltou o travesseiro e levantou-se. Passou a mão pelos cabelos bagunçando-os. A verdade é que agora ele estava mais nervoso com a situação que antes.

- Jensen não fica assim cara. Isso não é o fim do mundo. – Ian falou tentando acalmar o loiro.

- Pra mim é Ian. Isso nunca tinha acontecido comigo e do nada eu fico...

- De pau duro pelo Jared. – Misha completou a frase de Jensen. No seu rosto um grande sorriso de quem estava aprontando.

- Misha eu vou te matar. – Jensen falou indo pra cima dele novamente. Ian se levantou e ficou entre os dois.

- Vamos parar com isso vocês dois. Misha cala a sua boca. – Ian falou sério apontando para Misha.

- È Misha cala a sua maldita boca. – Jensen reforçou.

- E você Jensen tenta se acalmar. Você não precisa ficar assim cara. Isso é normal. – Ian falou para o loiro.

- Mas é muito gay. – Misha falou rindo.

- Misha se você não se calar eu mesmo vou sufocar você com o travesseiro. – Ian o alertou.

Misha levantou as mãos para o alto em sinal de rendição e depois passou os dedos pelos lábios como se estivesse os fechando.

Jensen olhou para ele e bufou revirando os olhos de pura irritação.

- Como eu disse antes Jensen isso é normal. – Ian continuou a falar.

- Como isso pode ser normal Ian? Eu fiquei excitado com outro cara. – Jensen falou e começou a andar de um lado para outro. E agora foi a vez de Ian rolar os olhos. Ele foi até Jensen e o segurou o fazendo parar de andar feito um animal enjaulado.

- É claro que é normal Jensen. Me admira você sendo tão inteligente não saber disso. Se excitar por ver outro cara pelado é a coisa mais normal do mundo para um adolescente com os hormônios a flor da pele. – Ian lhe falou.

- É verdade Jensen. Fica calmo cara. – Misha concordou com Ian.

- Mas isso não deixa de ser muito gay. – Ele terminou e voltou a gargalhar.

- Misha cala a boca. – Jensen e Ian falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Foi mal caras, eu não resisti a piada. – Ele falou sorrindo para os dois.

- Como eu ia dizendo Jensen isso é normal. Um garoto pode ficar excitado vendo outro pelado e não ser gay por causa disso. Essa é uma época da vida muito complicada de se entender. Tem gente que tem experiências com outras pessoas do mesmo sexo e nem por isso vão ser gays. Você nunca ouviu falar que tem gente que faz isso na faculdade? Gente que faz sexo com outra pessoa do mesmo sexo apenas por curiosidade?

- Claro que eu já ouvi falar disso Ian, mas eu nunca me imaginei no lugar deles. E eu não quero fazer sexo com o Jared.

- Não estou dizendo que queira. E também ninguém imagina que uma coisa dessas pode acontecer com elas. Eu volto a falar, você ficar excitado ao ver o Jared pelado não é nada demais. Não precisa se preocupar com isso.

- É, talvez você tenha razão Ian.- Jensen começou a concordar com Ian e deixar de pensar nesse assunto como um bicho de sete cabeças.

- Talvez ele tenha razão sim, mas a situação não deixa de ser muito gay. – Misha falou.

- Cala a boca Misha, deixa de ser chato cara. Você não pode falar isso pro Jensen. Não você. – Ian falou olhando feio para Misha que parou de rir. Jensen não estava entendo nada.

- Ian o que você quer dizer com isso? Você não está pensando em... Você não esta falando sobre... Cara você disse que não ia contar pra ninguém sobre isso. – Misha falou nervoso.

- O Jensen contou uma coisa pra gente que ele poderia guardar somente para si mesmo. Você bem que poderia retribuir a confiança do cara não é mesmo? – Ian falou sério para Misha.

Misha bufou com raiva e virou de costa para Ian indo até a janela.

- O que é isso tudo? Do que vocês estão falando? O que é que vocês estão escondendo de mim? – Jensen não estava entendo nada do que eles estavam falando.

- O que eu estou dizendo Jensen é que essa coisa de experiências sobre o corpo de outra pessoa do mesmo sexo o Misha já é bem experiente. – Ian falou

- O que? – Jensen ficou surpreso com o que acabou de ouvir.

- E você ainda ficar me zoando por ficar excitado com o Jared. – Jensen falou e não aguentou e começou a gargalhar.

- Cala a boca seu idiota. – Misha falou e foi até a cama pegando o travesseiro e jogando em Jensen que se esquivou.

- Desculpa Misha, mas o feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro. Mas espera aí. Com quem foi que você fez isso? – Jensen perguntou para ele.

- Foi com o Ian. – Misha respondeu de cara feia.

- Como é? – Jensen perguntou para Ian que estava completamente calmo com toda a situação.

- É isso mesmo Jensen. O Misha e eu já fizemos isso.

- Vocês transaram?

- Claro que não seu idiota. Nós somente... nos masturbamos – Misha respondeu mais que depressa.

- E você diz somente. Mas você não gostou?

- Eu não gostei.

- Ah qual é Misha. Não era isso que parecia na hora. Lembro que você gemia bem alto pra quem não estava gostando.

- Cala a boca Ian. – Misha falou envergonhado.

- E como é que foi? – Jensen ficou curioso agora.

- Estranho.

- Gostoso.

Misha e Ian falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Foi estranho ou gostoso? Decidam-se logo de uma vez.

- Bom foi gostoso. – Misha falou olhando para Ian que estava dando um sorriso de lado para ele.

- Mas depois ficou estranho quando o Ian tentou colocar o dedo lá.

- O QUE? – Jensen não estava acreditando no que estava escutando dos seus amigos.

- É isso mesmo que você escutou Jensen. Nós estávamos batendo punheta um no outro e eu confesso que estava gostoso. Ter a mão de outra pessoa no seu pau é melhor que a sua mesma fazendo o serviço. E até posso concordar também que bater uma pro Ian não foi ruim. Mas ficou estranho quando a mão dele que estava nas minhas bolas foi descendo pelo meu períneo e quis me dedar.

Jensen não aguentou e caiu na gargalhada e Ian riu junto com ele. Misha não aguentou ao ver os dois rindo riu junto com eles.

- Só você mesmo pra me fazer rir uma hora dessas Misha. – Jensen falou quando se recuperou do seu ataque risos.

- Mas voltando o assunto pra você Jensen. É irônico você ficar de pau duro pelo cara que até a poucas horas era o seu inimigo. – Misha falou sorrindo.

- É Misha tenho que concordar com você dessa vez. Realmente é irônico. – Jensen falou.

Eles continuaram conversando sobre outras coisas e depois passaram o tempo jogando. Logo após Ian e Misha foram embora e Jensen não pode evitar pensar que eles iram fazer a sua _experiência_ de novo.

E assim a noite passou e Jensen foi deitar mais cedo que de costume. Estava muito ansioso para o próximo dia de aula.

_**~~~~J2~~~~**_

Jared assim que saiu da escola não foi para sua casa ele foi para a casa do seu amigo Justin. Assim que o loiro abriu a porta ele deu passagem para Jared entrar e quando isso aconteceu Justin deu uma tapa na nuca de Jared.

- Ai Justin por que fez isso? – Jared perguntou passando a mão na nuca.

- Pra você deixar de ser idiota Jared. Esse negócio de se fingir de burro na frente do Jensen não tem mais graça. Eu já disse que você tem que parar com essas brigas bobas com ele.

- Tem graça sim Justin. Ver a cara que ele faz não tem preço é tão... _fofa e ao mesmo tempo linda. _– Jared pensou a ultima parte.

- Mas do mesmo jeito pode ficar tranquilo porque ele já sabe que eu o enganava, e do mesmo jeito agente não vai mais brigar.

- Por que não?

E Jared lhe contou sobre tudo o que aconteceu. A punição deles, o aviso do diretor Beaver e o conselho dele que Jared seguiu se tornando amigo de Jensen.

- Que bom que você seguiu o conselho do diretor e acabou com essa rixa estupida entre vocês dois Jared.

- Sim eu propus agente começar de novo. Porque eu sou superior a ele.

- Jared não começa com isso outra vez.

- Fica calmo Justin, agente já se acertou, e agora ele vai me ensinar boas maneiras.

- Coitado do Jensen cara. Ensinar boas maneiras pra você é a mesma coisa que manter um porco longe do chiqueiro. E com você o exemplo do porco cai como uma luva. – Justin falou rindo.

- Ei seu idiota, você é meu amigo ou dele?

- Sou seu amigo, mas não tenho nada contra o cara.

Os dois riram e então foram jogar basquete atrás da casa de Justin. Lá havia uma cesta de basquete. Jared sempre ia à casa de Justin quando ele saia da escola. Justin é filho único e aquela hora ele ficava sozinho em casa.

Isso acontecia a muito tempo, desde quando eram crianças Jared ia até a casa de Justin para brincarem já que os dois não tinham irmãos e sua casa eram pertos uma da outras, apenas uma quadra de distancia.

Jared foi para a sua casa, pois também queria dormir cedo para ir à escola. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo ele não via a hora de ir pra escola. Sabia que não era por causa das aulas e nem mesmo por causa do basquete que ele tanto gostava.

Ele sabia que era por causa de Jensen. Sabia que Jensen mexia com ele de um jeito diferente de qualquer outra coisa que já sentiu. Quando deitou antes de dormir pensou nele e na cena do vestiário.

_Jared havia acabado de ganhar mais um jogo e saiu mais uma vez consagrado como o cestinha do time e o melhor jogador. E depois de ganhar todos os agradecimentos e bajulações que ele adorava receber, Jared foi para o vestiário tomar um banho._

_Jared estava sozinho no vestiário, todo o resto do time já haviam ido embora. Jared estava em baixo do chuveiro, rindo por mais uma vitorias do seu time e isso graças a ele. Estava tão entretido em se vangloriar que não ouviu passos pelo lugar e nem quando a portado vestiário foi fechada por dentro, deixando ele e a pessoa que acabou de chegar trancados._

_A porta do Box foi aberta e Jared virou-se pra ver quem era a pessoa. E na porta ele viu Jensen, somente com a sunga Box preta que ele usa nos treinos do clube de natação. Jensen lhe olhava de um jeito diferente e no seu rosto o sorriso de lado que Jared o via dar pras garotas com que saia. Sorriso que Jared ultimamente esperava que o loiro desse para si._

_- Vim parabenizar o cestinha do jogo e o capitão do time vitorioso pelo ótimo jogo. – Jensen lhe falou baixo com a sua voz rouca de um jeito sensual que deixou Jared com o corpo todo arrepiado._

_Jensen entrou e fechou à porta atrás de si, o Box ficou pequeno para os dois ali dentro. Jared deu um passo pra trás ficando em baixo do chuveiro e Jensen aproximou-se ficando com os corpos quase colados, olhando fixamente para os olhos de Jared._

_Jensen eliminou o restante de espaço entre eles e colou seus corpos e também seus lábios beijando Jared de um jeito voraz. Jared correspondeu a altura beijando Jensen de volta com a mesma voracidade que o loiro lhe beijava. Um beijo onde línguas brigavam pelo domínio e um beijo molhado por estarem em baixo do chuveiro._

_Jensen empurrou Jared contra a parede e começou a beijar o seu pescoço, apertando as coxas do moreno, Jared levou suas mãos até a bunda de Jensen e apertou bem forte. Jensen esfregava sua ereção ainda coberta pela sunga na de Jared que estava completamente nú. Esfregou com mais força fazendo Jared soltar um alto gemido de prazer._

_- Eu sabia que você queria que eu te jogasse na parede e te fizesse gemer. Geme mais Jared. Geme pra mim. – Jensen falava enquanto aumentava o ritmo que esfregava as ereções dos dois._

_Jared fazia como Jensen lhe pediu e gemia, apertava mais forte as mãos na bunda de Jensen. Tentava tirar a sunga dele para sentir completamente o calor da pele dele na sua, sentir o membro de Jensen esfregando-se no seu sem aquele tecido incomodo, mas não conseguia e isso o estava deixando frustrado._

_Jensen começou a gemer alto junto com Jared, sentiu a mão do loiro apertar a sua bunda e gemeu mais alto ainda. Nunca havia feito isso com outro homem, mas com Jensen estava sendo extremamente prazeroso._

_Jensen parou de se esfregar em Jared que soltou um resmungo de insatisfação por parar com aqueles movimentos que para ele estavam muito bom. Jensen beijou o largo e musculoso peitoral de Jared, passava a língua por ele. Desceu os beijos pelo abdômen de Jared, colocando a língua no umbigo do moreno, bebendo a água que caia em seu corpo._

_Jared gemia mais alto cada vez mais que Jensen descia a boca por seu corpo. Jensen parou em frente a ereção de Jared e a olhou e depois olhou para cima encontrando os olhos de Jared que estavam um pouco cerrados._

_- Jensen eu não vou aguentar mais, me chupa logo. – Jared pediu e Jensen deu seu famoso sorriso de lado para Jared antes de abaixar a cabeça. E Jared fechou os olhos_

- Ah! JENSEN. JEEEEENSEEN! – Jared se viu chamando o nome do loiro em forma de um gemido. Jared abriu os olhos e estava deitado na sua cama, o lençol jogado no chão, o seu corpo completamente suado. Deu-se conta que tudo não passou de um sonho, olhou para a sua calça de dormir, a única peça de roupa que usava e constatou que além de um sonho foi um sonho molhado.

Sentiu-se frustrado ao perceber que tudo o que estava fazendo com Jensen não passou de um sonho. Mas por outro lado esse sonho veio a calhar, pois com esse sonho Jared finalmente aceitou que sente uma forte atração por Jensen.

"_Sim agora eu posso confirmar que eu sinto um enorme tesão por aquele loiro gostoso. Ele deve ser mesmo muito gostoso, nunca imaginei falar uma coisa dessas, mas aquele loiro é muito gostoso. Ele mexe com a minha cabeça, com as duas. Eu preciso dar um jeito nisso."_

Olhou para a janela e viu que já havia amanhecido, olhou no relógio e faltava uma hora pra ele sair de casa para ir pra escola. Resolveu levantar-se e tomar logo o seu banho já que estava precisando mesmo. Hoje ele iria chegar mais cedo na escola. E alguma coisa lhe dizia que hoje seria um dia diferente para ele.

Continua!

**E então o que acharam do capitulo? Ele não saiu como eu queria, e tenho uma boa desculpa. Escrevi ele todo ontem 30/10/2011 com os meus sobrinhos brincando e gritando ao meu lado e tirando a minha concentração. Mas acho também que porque não teve os Js né? Bom mas de qualquer jeito o próximo tem os Js e começa as aulas de boas maneiras do Jared. Comentem, me digam o que acharam do capitulo, quero muito saber a opinião de vocês.**

**Beijos e até o próximo.**

**Thas:** Sim o Jared só enganava o Jensen se fingindo de burrinho, mas as nojeiras que ele faz é bem real viu rsrs. O Jay interrompeu o diretor Beaver a toda hora rsrs, ele foi chato. O diretor teve que ter muita paciência com ele. Beijos e até o próximo capitulo.

**Priscila:** Que bom que tinha achado a frase engraçada, pensei que não tivesse gostado e que eu tinha errado na mão rsrs. Beijos linda e nos vemos no próximo capitulo.


	6. Um dia incomum  Começa a lição de Jared

**Oi galera, estou trazendo mais um capitulo da fanfic para vocês. E antes eu quero dar um aviso, acho que já até dei ele, mas é importante. Essa fanfic contem palavrões e palavras obscenas, principalmente nos pensamentos dos personagens. Isso tudo é necessário por a fic ser numa realidade jovem e escolar, não estou dizendo que todos os adolescentes fazem isso, mas a grande maioria faz. É só um aviso para depois não acharem que a autora é vulgar hehe. Então se sentirem ofendidos ou não gostarem aconselho a não continuar a leitura.**

**Este capítulo é dedicado a JessicaKa que está betando os capítulos que já foram postado da fanfic, ela agora é a beta oficial da fic, mas qualquer erro nesse são todos meus, esse capitulo ainda não foi betado.**

**Boa leitura!**

**06 - Um dia incomum - Começa a lição de Jared**

Jared havia realmente chegado cedo à escola, mas sua empolgação foi tanta que chegou cedo demais. Havia poucas pessoas no local, ele até poderia contar nos dedos. Resolveu ficar por ali mesmo. Pegou os fones de ouvido do seu celular e ficou escutando Red Hot Chili Peppers até mais gente aparecer por ali.

Logo a escola já estava cheia de alunos e Jared estava junto dos seus amigos do time de basquete. Como sempre eles falavam sobre os jogos que iriam ter, os times que iriam enfrentar ou sobre garotas. Mas Jared não fazia parte da conversa.

Se fosse outro dia Jared estaria muito ativo na conversa, pois ele gostava de ficar por dentro sobre os jogos de basquetes e sobre os times que iriam enfrentar afinal ele é o capitão do time e deve se manter informado sobre isso. Até mesmo sobre as garotas ele iria falar por que Jared Tristan Padalecki nunca negava fogo e sempre tinha alguma garota afim dele.

Mas hoje era diferente, ele nem prestava atenção no que seus amigos estavam falando. Devia ser algo sobre basquete mesmo, pois Tom estava no centro da roda com a sua inseparável bola em baixo do braço e todos prestavam atenção nele. Todos menos Jared que não tirava os olhos da entrada da escola.

Ele viu quando Ian e Misha chegaram com os seus carros chamativos, mas dessa vez Jensen não estava com eles e já estava quase na hora do sinal tocar e eles entrarem para assistir a primeira aula e nada de Jensen aparecer.

"_Por que será que aquele loiro ainda não apareceu? Será que ele vai querer fugir do castigo? Ou será que ele está com medo do que eu possa fazer naquele castigo? Não acho que ele não é do tipo de pessoa que foge da briga, com certeza ele vai aparecer. Só não entendo o porquê de está tão preocupado com ele assim. Será que eu já estou ficando obcecado pelo cara, quer dizer pelo corpo dele, e isso tudo depois do sonho que tive com ele, e cara que sonho mais gostoso foi esse. Isso só me fez ter vontade de querer realiza-lo, de ter aquele corpo gostoso pra mim." _

"_Sim, pois só o que me interessa é o corpo dele, vai ser uma experiência nova, mas vai ser como todas as outras vezes que eu saí com uma garota, somente sexo. Vou jogar o meu charme nele, pois eu sei que ninguém resisti a Jared Padalecki. E então assim que ele cair de amores por mim, eu vou pegar ele de jeito, vou dar uma boa foda com ele e fazer ele gemer como ele disse que me faria gemer. Ou melhor quem sabe ele não me faça gemer mesmo, mas gemer quando estiver fundo dentro dele."_

"_Mas vai ser só isso, somente uma boa foda. Se ele quiser ficar de namorinho comigo ele pode esquecer, pois eu não sou gay e nem vou ter qualquer tipo de romance gay com ele. Eu só vou comer ele e pronto isso não faz de mim gay, afinal quem vai dar é ele e não eu. Isso faz ele ser o gay e não eu."_

"_Apesar de ele parecer um cara legal, eu vou pegar ele. Mesmo que isso acabe com a amizade que agente está tentando começar. Mas por que pensar desse jeito me dá uma sensação tão estranha, como se estivesse fazendo algo que não deveria? Eu sempre faço isso com as garotas que saio por que com ele haveria de ser diferente?"_

Jared entrava em um conflito interno, na verdade ultimamente ele estava tendo muitos conflitos internos e todos envolvendo Jensen. Ele escutou algumas garotas gritarem e olhou para o portão da escola, e lá estava ele, a pessoa por quem Jared estava esperando chegar. Quando viu Jensen na entrada da escola Jared abriu um grande sorriso, o que era totalmente o contrário do que aconteceu no dia anterior, quando ele viu o loiro chegar.

Jensen estava a pé e isso deixou Jared desconfiado afinal ele sempre chegava na sua Ferrari na escola, mas hoje o loiro não veio com ela. Jensen vinha com o seu óculos escuro no rosto e dando aquele sorriso de lado para as garotas que lhe olhavam.

E como já era de praxe Danneel foi correndo até ele e lhe dando um beijo, mas dessa vez Jensen virou o rosto e Danneel beijou a bochecha dele e o loiro deu um beijo na bochecha dela.

Danneel se se sentiu frustrada por ter seu beijo de boas vindas de sempre ser rejeitado dessa vez, e também sentiu-se humilhada, pois as garotas que gostavam de Jensen estavam rindo dela agora. E por causa disso pela primeira vez ela sentiu um pouco de raiva dele.

Jared também estava rindo da cena de Danneel ter seu beijo rejeitado por Jensen. Ele e toda a escola já haviam visto ela milhares de vezes fazer isso quando Jensen chegava à escola. Ela corria até ele e lhe dava um beijo. Mas agora depois de muito tempo hoje foi diferente.

"_Aquela vadia ruiva da Danneel se fodeu e o melhor é que foi na frente de toda a escola. E eu acho muito bem feito, ela sempre faz isso, vai até ele e lhe dar um beijo como se fosse a esposa dedica esperando o marido chegar do trabalho. Ai que nojo de ver essa cena. Essa Danneel é tão atirada no Jensen que só falta colocar uma seta de Neon no meio das pernas dela pro Jensen a notar."_

"_Mas agora me passou pela cabeça se fosse eu que estivesse no lugar dela dando um beijo todo o dia naquela boca linda que ele tem. Cara que pensamento mais gay, esse loiro está mexendo mesmo com a minha cabeça."_

-Jensen por que você não quis me beijar? – Danneel perguntou fazendo uma cara de choro.

- Danneel eu já falei pra você que não temos nada e eu acho melhor a partir de hoje agente parar com esses beijos e todo o resto da melação que você sempre faz quando eu chego.

- Nossa Jensen não precisa ser grosso também né. Se é só isso eu paro ok? Não faço mais.

- Não é ser grosso, estou sendo realista. Se não temos nada, então não a porque ficarmos de beijinhos, mas não precisa ficar com raiva de mim baby. – Jensen falou a ultima parte dando um sorriso para Danneel que a desarmou e lhe deixou sem ar.

- Eu nunca ficaria com raiva de você Jensen. – Ela falou em um tom apaixonado.

- Isso é bom, mas agora eu vou entrar ok? – Jensen falou e se dirigiu para a entrada do prédio da escola, sem dar mais atenção a garota ruiva.

- Agente se ver no intervalo Jensen. – Danneel gritou para ele que apenas levantou o braço e mostrou o dedo polegar em confirmação, nem se deu ao trabalho de virar o corpo e lhe olhar de volta.

Jensen aproximou-se da entrada do prédio da escola onde o time de basquete estava Jared não tirava os olhos do loiro e este lhe encarava de volta. Todos pensavam que eles já estavam se estranhando como sempre. Mas Jensen passou por eles e fez um aceno de cabeça para Jared que devolveu o aceno para Jensen levantando a mão e a balançando uma vez para cada lado. O time todo ficou pasmo com a cena que acabou de acontecer.

- Jared o que foi isso que acabou de acontecer? Me explica por que eu não entendi. – Tom perguntou com uma cara de quem realmente não estava entendo nada, assim como o restante do time.

- Nada demais, eu e o Ackles não vamos mais brigar só isso. – Jared respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais insignificante do mundo.

- Como assim só isso? Big Jay explica essa coisa direito. – Um dos integrantes do time perguntou.

- Olha, só o que vocês precisam saber é que eu e o Ackles paramos de brigar e que agora estamos nos dando bem. Portanto não impliquem mais com ele ou com qualquer outro que seja amigo dele, me entenderam? – Jared perguntou olhando sério para todos do time e todos concordaram com um aceno de cabeça. Jared deu um pequeno sorriso. Era por esse e outros momentos que adorava ser o Big Jay, gostava de ser seguido e ter suas ordens acatadas.

Justin viu que todos concordaram com Jared facilmente e olhou para Jared que estava com um sorriso no rosto. Ele realmente não gostava quando o seu amigo agia assim. Ele parecia até um líder de alguma gang. Não parecia o Jared que ele conhecia a tanto tempo.

"_A sua popularidade subiu a cabeça dele e agora ele acha que é o dono do mundo, mas cuidado Jared quanto maior o seu ego fica, maior pode ser a sua queda por causa dele. E eu realmente não quero que isso aconteça com você amigo, não quero o meu amigo se dando mal."_ Justin pensava enquanto olhava para Jared que agora de repente tinha ficado muito feliz e estava brincando o rindo com o resto do time.

Todos do time fizeram como Jared falou e esqueceram sobre aquele assunto. Todos menos Tom que tinha ficado com uma pulga atrás da orelha por causa do comportamento de Jared e de ver Jensen e Jared não se estranharem como de costume.

O sinal tocou e todos foram para as suas aulas. Jared e Jensen não teriam nehuma aula juntos nesse dia, portanto só iriam se ver ou na hora do intervalo ou na hora da detenção. As aulas seguiram normalmente para os dois e Jared deu graças a Deus por não ter aula com o professor Pellegrino, vulgo Lúcifer nesse dia. Mas por outro lado achou ruim, pois era essa uma das matérias que ele e Jensen tinham juntos.

Na hora do intervalo Jared já estava na mesma mesa onde sempre o time de basquete ficava, e como já era de se esperar Jared atacava completamente a comida. Talvez essa tenha sido a primeira vez nesse dia na escola que Jared não ficou pensando em Jensen, ele só pensava em encher a sua barriga.

Jensen entrou no refeitório e deu uma olhada por todo o lugar, viu que Danneel estava ao lado de Ian e Misha na mesa em que eles sempre sentavam, a ruiva estava com um sorriso no rosto e balança o braço freneticamente para chamar a sua atenção. Bufou e começou a andar para onde os seus amigos estavam. Ele já estava ficando de saco cheio dessa melação toda de Danneel, ela parecia mais um carrapato.

Olhou para o outro lado e viu o time de basquete reunido em outra mesa, todos falando e rindo alto. E no meio deles estava Jared que se entupia de comida.

"_Eu não sei como esse cara come tanto e não fica gordo, ele continua com esse corpo magro, mas com músculos. Ele deve ter uma boa genética ou ele faz muito exercício pra perder as calorias que ganha comendo tudo isso."_

"_E olha o jeito que ele come, ai meu Deus do céu como eu vou fazer pra ele não comer mais assim? Eu tenho que arrumar um bom argumento."_

Jensen parou em frente a mesa de Jared e com isso todo o refeitório olhou para ele, já esperando ele puxar briga com Jared.

- Jer... Quer dizer Padalecki. – Jensen o chamou, ele não aguentava ver aquele moreno comer feito um porco daquele jeito. Ele tinha que falar alguma coisa.

- O que é? – Jared perguntou, ele estava tão concentrado em só comer que nem sabia quem estava o chamando. Mas assim que viu que era Jensen ele sorriu para o loiro, não um sorriso de escarnio, mas um sorriso verdadeiro e ele esperava que Jensen retribuísse.

Mas só que esse seu sorriso não funcionou, Jensen fez um cara de nojo. Ver Jared sorrir era muito bonito, mas vê-lo sorrir com a boca cheia de comida não era uma cena agradável. E foi exatamente isso que Jensen constatou.

- Er... Não é nada, deixa pra lá. – Jensen disse se virando para ir se sentar-se à mesa onde estavam os seus amigos. Ele sentiu muita vontade de falar alguma coisa ofensiva para Jared, mas achou melhor deixa isso pra lá, afinal eles estavam tentando começar uma amizade. E ele ia fazer com certeza Jared deixar de ser tão porco daquele jeito, e já tinha até uma ideia de qual seria a primeira coisa que iria ensinar ao moreno, e principalmente como iria fazer isso.

Jared não entendeu porque Jensen o chamou e depois não disse nada. Ele sabia que o loiro não gostou de vê-lo daquele jeito, mas ele não ligava pra opinião das pessoas quanto a isso. _"Esse loiro consegue ser gostoso até quando faz essa cara de nojo, ele é mesmo bonito, mas nunca que eu vou dizer isso a ele ou a quem quer que seja."_

Jensen sentou-se a mesa que ficava em frente e mesa em que Jared estava. O moreno parou de comer e limpou o rosto olhou para Jensen que estava conversando alguma coisa com os seus amigos, Jared depois virou o rosto e começou a conversar com os amigos dele. Ele não iria ficar o dia todo olhando para Jensen quando ele iria ter todo o tempo da detenção para poder fazer isso.

Jensen virou o rosto para olhar para Jared e viu quando ele conversava com os amigos dele. O moreno tinha um grande sorriso em seu rosto e jogava a cabeça para trás ao gargalhar.

"_Esse cara tem mesmo um sorriso bonito. Esse jeito dele sorrir jogando a cabeça pra trás, os olhos que ficam bem fechadinhos, aquela gargalhada que é gostosa de ouvir, mas eu nunca vou dizer isso em voz alta. E ele ainda tem aquelas covinhas, malditas covinhas que chamam a minha atenção para o seu rosto. Elas são tão bonitas e charmosas. Eu tenho que parar de olhar pra ele senão alguém pode perceber e isso não vai pegar bem."_ Jensen virou o rosto e continuou a conversar com Ian e Misha.

Tom percebeu Jensen olhando muito tempo para Jared assim como percebeu Jared fazer a mesma coisa com Jensen antes. Ele não era burro, e ele sentia que tinha alguma coisa muita estranha acontecendo ali.

Durante o intervalo Jensen e Jared não se falaram e nem arranjaram briga, coisa que era esperada por muita gente. Voltaram para as suas aulas normalmente e logo depois cada um foi para os seus treinos. Jared para o de basquete e Jensen para o de natação, Misha, Ian e ele faziam parte do clube de natação da escola.

E assim mais um dia de aula se passou na Jhon F. Kenedy. High School, todos os alunos já se dirigiam para a saída da escola. Ian, Misha e Jensen se despediam no corredor, já que Jensen ainda teria que ficar na escola por mais uma hora. Após Ian lhe desejar sorte e Misha zoar com a sua cara, Jensen se dirigiu para a sala de detenção.

Chegou a um corredor antes da sala de detenção e viu o zelador da escola limpando o chão.

- Boa tarde senhor Fuller, por acaso o senhor sabe se trouxeram alguma encomenda pra mim? É que eu vou precisar para o castigo que o diretor Beaver deu para mim e o Padalecki.

- Sim Ackles, eu pedi para deixar na sala de detenção. – Kurt Fuller respondeu sem mesmo levantar a cabeça do chão, continuando o seu trabalho.

- Obrigado. – Jensen respondeu e continuou o seu caminho. Entrou na sala da detenção e viu que as coisas que precisava estavam lá. As ajeitou rapidamente cada uma em seu lugar e logo depois ficou esperando por Jared.

Quinze minutos se passaram e nada do Padalecki chegar e Jensen já estava impaciente. Ele odeia qualquer tipo de atraso. Saiu e ficou parado do lado de fora da porta, olhou para um lado e depois para o outro do corredor e nada de Jared aparecer.

Quando já estava decidido em ir atrás dele viu Jared aparecer no final do corredor com um grande sorriso no rosto, a mochila pendurada apenas por uma alça em seu ombro, os cabelos molhados. Provavelmente ele havia acabado de sair do treino e foi tomar banho antes de ir para a detenção.

- Você está atrasado Padalecki, são quinze minutos de atraso. – Jensen falou sério olhando para ele.

- Quinze minutos não é grande coisa Ackles, então não me venha com sermão.

- Se você marca um compromisso você tem de cumpri-lo no horário marcado. Se for pra se encontrar com outra pessoa você não deve deixa-la esperar, isso é muito deselegante. E sim Padalecki, e vou te dar um sermão, pois eu estou aqui justamente para te ensinar a ser mais educado e não ser pontual nos seus compromissos não é educado.

- Nossa não precisa ficar tão nervoso assim, eu não faço mais ok? Eu só me atrasei por que tive que fazer uma coisa muito importante. – Jared respondeu dando um sorriso travesso para Jensen.

- Eu espero mesmo que você não se atrase mais Jared, eu não suporto ficar esperando. E você não foi fazer nada importante, você estava comendo. Da próxima vez que for mentir assim na cara dura não se esqueça de não deixar provas para ser descoberto. O canto da sua boca está melado de catchup, seu idiota.

Jensen inconscientemente levou a mão ao rosto de Jared e limpou a mancha no canto da boca do moreno com o seu dedão. Só então foi reparar no que tinha feito e sentiu muita vergonha, limpou o rosto de Jared mais seu dedo ficou sujo e ele não tinha onde limpar.

Olhou para Jared que lhe olhava com os olhos arregalados. Desviou o olhar, estava totalmente sem graça, sentiu seu rosto esquentar e provavelmente estava corando de vergonha.

Jared foi pego de surpresa pelo ato de Jensen, ele não esperava que o loiro fosse limpar a sua boca. Olhou para ele com os olhos quase soltando das orbitas e percebeu quando Jensen desviou o olhar envergonhado.

"_Ele deve ter feito isso sem querer, dá pra notar pelo jeito que ele ficou envergonhado agora. E cara ele tá vermelho e isso só fez aparecer mais essas sardas que ele tem no rosto. Eu nem tinha percebido que ele as tinha e tenho que dizer que essas pequenas sardas o deixam muito charmoso."_

"_E esse dedo com o catchup então, essa pode ter sido uma coisa boba mais eu achei muito sexy. Acho que seria mais sexy ainda se ele lambesse o seu dedo, ah se eu visse aqueles lábios dele chupando o dedo, acho que eu gozaria na hora. Só de imaginar já começo a sentir minha calça mais apertada com o Padapênis acordando. Fiquei com vontade de saber como seria receber um boquete com aquela boca, mas até no sonho que eu tive com esse loiro eu não puder saber. Tinha que acordar logo na melhor parte."_

- Bom... eu acho melhor agente entrar e começar logo com isso. – Jensen falou ainda envergonhado. Jared foi tirado de seus pensamentos sexuais com Jensen. Olhou para o loiro e sorriu pra ele, mesmo sem Jensen ter visto.

Jensen abriu a porta entrou e a deixou aberta para Jared passar. O moreno ficou assustado com o que viu dentro da sala, ele não estava esperando por isso.

- Mas o que é isso Ackles?

- Isso é para a sua primeira lição Padalecki. Pensou que eu não fosse levar a sério. – Jensen perguntou e agora ele estava muito confiante e deu até o seu sorriso de lado para Jared. Jared olhava para a sala, com a sua boca aberta e depois olhava para Jensen.

- Fecha essa boca pra não escorrer baba Padalecki, e vamos começar com a sua primeira lição.

Continua!

**Gostaram do capitulo? Espero que sim. Agora eu tenho duas coisas devendo pra vocês não é mesmo? A primeira lição de boas maneiras do Jared em BDE e o jantar em Intenções. Mas podem ficar tranquilas (os) que logo eu atualizo as fics pra vocês.**

**Antes de terminar eu tenho uma indicação a fazer da fanfic ** **Carry On My Wayward Son**** da autora Pérola. A fic é muito boa e com certeza quem não está lendo vai gostar dela. **

**Me digam o que acharam desse capitulo, estou esperando pela opinião de vocês.**

**Beijos e até o próximo capitulo!**

**Priscilla:** O Jared aceitou o fato sim, mas não completamente. Ele só quer se aproveitar do loiro e depois descarta-lo. Beijos e até o próximo capitulo.

**Dani:** Eu fiquei muito feliz em saber disso, saber que gostou da fanfic. Muito obrigado pelos elogios a fanfic, espero que goste desse capitulo também. Beijos e até o próximo capitulo.

**Thas:** O Misha e o Ian já se pegaram, e o Ian já cheios dedos pra cima do Misha, literalmente kkk. O sonho do Jared foi muito quente e foi bem revelador para ele, mas só que agora ele quer dar uns pegas no Jensen de qualquer jeito, usa-lo depois descarta-lo. Beijos e até o próximo capitulo.

**crisro:** Que bom que gostou do capitulo, espero que tenha gostado desse também. O Jensen mostrou que tem confiança nos amigos em revelar pra eles o que aconteceu no vestiário. E sobre o Misha e o Ian, por enquanto é só, eu não sabia que os leitores ia gostar deles dois juntos, na verdade eles nem iam ter nada disso, mas quem sabe agora eles não tenham mais experiências como aquela né rsrs. O jeito que o Jared pretende resolver sobre ele ter uma atração pelo Jensen foi respondido nesse capitulo, ele vai tentar levar o loiro pra cama, na verdade nem importa se ser cama rsrs. Beijos e até o próximo capitulo,


	7. Faça o seu jogo e escolha as suas regras

**Oi Galera, estou trazendo para vocês o capitulo 07 de "Egos", sim eu mudei o nome da fic, mas não que seja uma coisa grande, na verdade foram apenas duas palavras retiradas. Espero que gostem do capitulo, ele não está betado portanto todos os erros são meus.**

**Boa leitura!**

**Faça o seu jogo e escolha as suas regras**

Jensen abriu a porta entrou e a deixou aberta para Jared passar. O moreno ficou assustado com o que viu dentro da sala, ele não estava esperando por isso.

A sala de detenção era uma sala de aula comum, com as cadeiras e as mesas e até mesmo a grande lousa, mas ela estava diferente. As cadeiras estavam afastadas de modo que ficassem junto às paredes, formando um grande "U" e bem no centro estava a grande mesa do professor.

Mas ela estava com uma bela toalha de mesa e sobre ela havia colocado dois pratos, um de frente para o outro, ao lado dos pratos tinha garfo, colher e faca. Jared percebeu que tinham duas cadeiras postas à mesa, uma de frente para a outra, provavelmente para ele e Jensen.

- Mas o que é isso Ackles?

- Isso é para a sua primeira lição Padalecki. Pensou que eu não fosse levar a sério. – Jensen perguntou e agora ele estava muito confiante e deu até o seu sorriso de lado para Jared. Jared olhava para a sala, com a sua boca aberta e depois olhava para Jensen.

- Fecha essa boca pra não escorrer baba Padalecki, e vamos começar com a sua primeira lição.

Jensen fechou a porta atrás de si e passou por Jared que não fez nenhum movimento que iria sair do lugar, ainda tentando assimilar toda aquela situação.

- Vamos Padalecki, ou você está esperando eu ir até você e lhe conduzir a mesa segurando a sua mão?

Jared saiu de seu torpor e olhou para Jensen que estava lhe dando um sorriso debochado, e apesar de Jared ter achado aquele sorriso bonito ele não gostou dele ser dirigido a si, por que era o mesmo sorriso que Jensen lhe dava quando ele virava o jogo e o fazia ficar por baixo na situação.

Era o mesmo sorriso que Jensen lhe deu quando ele disse que Jared tinha uma paixão recolhida por ele, ou quando ele disse que Jared queria que ele o prensasse na parede e o fizesse gemer. Mas dessa vez seria diferente, dessa vez ele não ia deixar Jensen sair por cima.

"_E de quebra eu posso começar a jogar o meu charme Padalecki pra cima dele e faze-lo ficar caidinho por mim, e de preferencia de quatro." _Jared deu um sorriso com o pensamento e depois dirigiu o seu sorriso a Jensen, que ainda tinha o mesmo sorriso no rosto, mas agora em desafio a Jared, esperando ele fazer o próximo movimento.

Como se tudo fosse um grande jogo de xadrez, onde cada um dos dois tinha que ter a próxima jogada planejada com antecedência. E como era a vez de Jared jogar, ele iria fazer o seu movimento.

"_Muito bem Ackles, você quer jogar então vamos jogar. Vou mandar primeiro o peão para o meu primeiro movimento, por que parece que o seu primeiro movimento foi com o cavalo. Fazendo toda essa produção. Você pulou casas demais e agora ficou vulnerável para a minha jogada"._

- Pra que toda essa produção Ackles? – Jared perguntou como se não quisesse nada. Apenas olhando ao redor.

- Eu já disse isso é para a sua primeira lição. Hoje você vai aprender a se portar a mesa, e não ser como um porco no chiqueiro quando come.

- Sabe... – Jared falou se aproximando de Jensen que estava perto da mesa.

- Isso pra mim está parecendo mais um... Encontro. – Jared falou a ultima parte perto do ouvido de Jensen.

- O QUE? – Jensen perguntou exaltado, dando um pulo para ficar longe de Jared, ele sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo o seu corpo ao sentir o moreno perto de si e falar próximo ao seu ouvido.

- Isso... Isso não é um encontro.

"_Já coloquei o peão no jogo e parece que deu certo, por que ele ficou todo desconcertado, com certeza a vitória vai ser minha e eu vou dar um xeque-mate nesse loiro." Jared pensou gargalhando internamente._

- Mas pra mim parece um encontro, ou melhor, parece mais um jantar romântico, só faltou as velas em cima da mesa. Mas eu tenho certeza que você tem elas guardadas em algum lugar por aqui. Quer que eu apague a luz para entrarmos no clima de romance? – Jared perguntou sorrindo

- Ai cala a boca e vem aqui Padalecki. Eu já falei que isso não é um encontro, e muito menos um jantar romântico. – Jensen falou já perdendo a paciência com Jared.

Jared se aproximou de Jensen e o loiro indicou uma cadeira pra ele com uma das mãos.

- Sente-se.

- Eu não sei pra que tudo isso, mas tudo bem. – Jared falou e sentou-se. Jensen foi para o outro lado da mesa e também se sentou ficando um de frente para o outro.

- Olha Jensen, eu gostei disso aqui. Pra falar a verdade eu gostei da ideia de ter um encontro com o Ackles-o-Fodão. – Jared falou ironicamente a ultima parte.

- Isso não é um encontro Padalecki, quantas vezes vou ter que falar. Isso já está ficando chato.

- Que seja, finja que será um e eu faço as baboseiras que você vai me pedir pra fazer.

- Mas você tem que fazer, faz parte do castigo você melhorar os seus modos.

- Eu posso passar uma hora aqui te ignorando se você não fizer o que eu disse. E você sabe que se eu não aprender nada o diretor Beaver provavelmente vai aumentar a duração desse castigo. – Jared falou olhando para o lado de um jeito indiferente a Jensen.

- Eu não te entendo cara, ontem você veio fazer as pazes comigo e agora está encrencando de novo?

- Não é encrencar loiro, eu só estou pedindo para você fingir, isso não te custa nada.

- Ok seu idiota, você venceu. Vou fingir que seja um encontro. Não sei por que você faz tanta questão disso.

- Só finja que é uma porra de encontro tá legal? Não seja infantil e pare de ficar reclamando, você vai ter um encontro comigo. É uma honra para você ter um encontro com o Big Jay.

- Cara você é a pessoa mais convencida que eu já vi. E não vamos falar sobre quem está sendo infantil aqui não é? Você que começou com infantilidades. Mas tudo bem vamos começar logo com isso. – Jensen suspirou ao terminar de falar. Jared já estava acabando com a sua paciência em menos de 5 minutos.

- Ótimo então qual vai ser a minha primeira lição? Pra que essa frescura toda? – Jared perguntou se debruçando sobre a mesa e olhando profundamente nos olhos do loiro. Sua intenção era começar a seduzi-lo o quanto antes.

Jensen sorriu para Jared, seu famoso sorriso de canto. Jared olhava para os olhos do loiro, mas assim que viu Jensen dar aquele sorriso não se conteve em abaixar a vista e olhar para os lábios dele, repuxado naquele sorriso que Jared já definia como muito charmoso e por que não sedutor.

Jensen abaixou um pouco o braço para baixo da mesa e ainda sorrindo para Jared tirou uma régua de metal de 60 cm, e com ela deu um forte golpe no braço esquerdo de Jared que estava sobre a mesa.

- Ai! Mas que porra é essa Ackles. – Jared perguntou para Jensen que ainda sorria, o moreno passava a mão no lugar atingido que já estava com uma marca vermelha.

- Isso é a sua primeira lição, não coloque os cotovelos em cima da mesa.

- Caralho era só falar, não precisava me bater com isso. Eu não vou fazer nada se for pra você ficar me acertando com isso.

- Pra começo de conversa vai sim. Eu aceitei a sua proposta sobre fingir que isso seria um encontro e agora você vai ter que aceitar isso. E outra coisa, suponha que isso seja necessário para o seu...adestramento.

- Eu não sou um animal pra ser adestrado, seu filho da puta.

-Tem certeza? Pois você se comporta como um. E por falar nisso. – Jensen acertou outra vez a régua em Jared, mas dessa vez no outro braço.

- Falar palavrões não é educado, e mais respeito a minha mãe. – Jensen falou ainda sorrindo.

- Oras seu... – Jared ficou muito irritado com Jensen. Não gostou nem um pouco de ficar sendo acertado a toda hora com aquela maldita régua.

- O que? Foi você quem começou impondo regras, eu só estou seguindo o seu exemplo. Então, vamos continuar?

"_Esse loiro filho da puta, já tinha isso planejado, não é a toa que ele aceitou o que eu propus. Pelo jeito ele é um bom jogador, isso não vai ser tão fácil como eu pensei que seria, mas até que é bom. Assim vai ser mais divertido."_

- Ok, vamos continuar. – Jared falou se dando por vencido.

- Ótimo, então como você acabou de aprender não se deve colocar os cotovelos em cima da mesa. Você entendeu mesmo essa parte ou quer que eu te ensine de novo?

- Obrigado não precisa. Eu já entendi muito bem. – Jared respondeu lhe fuzilando com os olhos e Jensen nem ligou.

- Agora vamos continuar. Eu quero que você use esses talheres.

- Só tem um garfo, uma faca e uma colher. Não era pra ter vários tipos de cada um deles aqui? Tipo garfo pra peixe, garfo pra salada e o resto da porra toda. Ai! – Jensen havia lhe acerta-lo mais uma vez com a régua.

- Eu disse sem palavrões, cara você é muito desbocado, você tem que melhorar isso também. Do que adianta você ser bonito se você é desbocado e come feito um porco.

- Então você me acha bonito. – Jared perguntou sorrindo e estreitando os olhos para Jensen.

- Eu nunca disse que fosse feio, mas má educação transforma a pessoa mais linda do mundo em um verdadeiro Shrek. E vou te falar que se você fosse verde e gordo, você seria ele afinal você age feito um ogro.

- Você falou igual a minha mãe, agora você também vai querer falar igual aos meus pais, já não basta o Justin?

- Talvez se você fizesse o que os seus pais dizem você não precisasse ficar escutando isso dos outros.

- Deixa o sermão de lado e continua com essa sua frescura toda sobre o talher. – Jared falou aborrecido com Jensen, ele não suportava que lhe dessem sermões. Jensen rodou os olhos discretamente.

- Bom, respondendo a sua pergunta anterior, eu não quis trazer os outros talheres porque você vai aprender apenas o básico. Não pense que vai aprender tudo de uma vez em apenas uma hora.

- Que seja, vamos me diga o que eu tenho que fazer. – Jared falou com um ar entediado.

- Eu já disse, eu quero que use esses talheres.

- E como você quer que eu os use se não tem comida pra isso?

Jensen olhou feio para Jared, levou sua mão a uma travessa que estava coberta com um pano. Tirou o pano da travessa revelando o seu conteúdo, macarronada. Serviu uma porção para Jared e depois uma para si.

- Agora sim você está falando a minha língua, mas porque só um pouquinho? Eu sou um homem grande, tenho que comer muito.

- Não seja guloso Padalecki, isso é o bastante para uma demonstração. E sobre você ser um homem grande, está certo em ser grande, mas não se chame de homem, você nem é maior de idade ainda.

- Eu sou homem sim Ackles, e você deve saber muito bem porque já viu a minha masculinidade.

"_Mas uma peça em jogo Ackles, quero ver como você vai se sair a mais esse ataque."_ Jared pensava dando um sorriso debochado para Jensen que ficou mais uma vez vermelho de vergonha, para o divertimento do moreno.

- Eu... Eu... Não é disso que eu estou falando. Quis dizer que você não pode se considera um verdadeiro homem até que esteja por sua conta, sem ajuda dos seus pais.

- Se for pra ver por esse lado você nunca vai ser homem não é mesmo? Afinal você vai herdar toda a grana do seu papaizinho rico, não vai precisar de nenhum esforço para se manter. Vai ser sempre o filinho do papai. _"Mas uma peça que eu mexo nesse jogo, assim você vai perder loiro."_

Jensen que ainda estava envergonhado e não encarava o moreno, ao ouvir o que ele disse virou o rosto para Jared. Estava claro em suas feições que ele estava com muita raiva de Jared, e o moreno se perguntou se dessa vez não tinha ido longe demais.

- Ontem você veio falar comigo para pararmos de brigar e eu aceitei a sua proposta Padalecki. Mas agora eu estou vendo que foi um erro, eu nunca deveria ter aceitado começar de novo e tentar ser seu amigo. – Jensen falava tentando ainda continuar calmo.

- Você tem algum problema comigo e isso é obvio, não sei por que o fato de os meus pais terem dinheiro te irrita tanto e se quer saber isso também me irrita. Você vive dizendo o quanto a minha vida é fácil por eu ser rico, mas não é. Você não sabe de nada sobre mim, então é melhor cala a porra da sua boca. – Jensen falou a ultima parte batendo com a mão fechada na mesa, fazendo com que os objetos que estavam em cima dela pulassem e Jared se afastou um pouco. Jared pensou que tinha ido mesmo longe demais.

- Quer saber? Foda-se você, seus joguinhos e essa detenção, eu vou embora. – Jensen disse levantando-se.

"_Cara eu fui mesmo longe demais em provocar esse loiro, devia ter imaginado que falar da vida de riquinho dele iria lhe tirar do sério, sempre quando eu falava isso antes ele partia pra cima de mim. Agora ele vai embora e eu não quero que ele vá embora, tenho que fazer alguma coisa"_

- Aonde você vai? – Jared perguntou levantando-se também

- Você além de mentiroso é surdo? Eu vou embora.

- Por que me chamou de mentiroso?

- Você ainda pergunta? Você disse que iria tentar sermos amigos, mas você mentiu. Aposto que tudo não passou de mais uma das suas brincadeiras sem graça. Qual o seu problema comigo afinal de contas hein? – Jensen perguntou abrindo os braços. Os dois estavam em pé, um de frente para o outro.

- Olha cara, eu juro que não foi minha intenção te provocar e eu não estava mentindo quando disse que queria ser seu amigo. È verdade, eu quero mesmo começar de novo, pode acreditar.

- Não, eu não posso. – Jensen falou abaixando a cabeça.

- E por que não pode.

- Você não entenderia.

- Eu posso tentar.

- É melhor deixar isso pra lá ok? Eu só... vou embora. – Jensen falou e começou a andar, mas teve o seu braço segurado por Padalecki, de uma forma brusca e até mesmo afobada.

- Calma aí, eu já disse que não foi a minha intenção te insultar. Me desculpe tá legal? Eu peço desculpa pelo o que eu falei antes, agora, por favor, vamos continuar? Eu estou pedindo desculpas e falando, por favor, cara você já pode se considerar sortudo por ouvir isso do Big Jay. – Jared falou sorrindo para Jensen. O loiro deu um pequeno sorriso para Jared e mexeu a cabeça negativamente.

- Você é mesmo um cara muito convencido Padalecki.

- Sim, eu sou mesmo. – Jared falou estufando o peito.

- Ok Padalecki, vamos terminar com isso, já perdemos muito tempo. – Jensen falou se dando por vencido, ele não sabia o porque mais não conseguia resistir ao sorriso de Jared.

- Jay.

- O que?

- Você pode me chamar de Jay, é assim que todos os meus amigos me chamam, e como eu disse antes agora somos amigos.

- Eu acho melhor não. Apelidos são para pessoas que são mas intimas que tem afinidade com a outra e nós não sabemos muita coisa um do outro para sermos íntimos.

- Mas vamos mudar isso logo, vem vamos terminar o nosso encontro.

- Não é um encontro é um...

- Que seja. – Jared falou abanando a mão fazendo pouco caso. O moreno colocou a mão na costa de Jensen e o guiou de volta a mesa. Puxou a cadeira para Jensen se sentar, no seu rosto um grande sorriso.

- É assim que se faz não é mesmo? – Jared perguntou cheio de si. Jensen olhou para a cadeira e depois para o moreno.

- Sim Padalecki, é assim que se faz, mas se eu fosse uma garota. O homem puxa a cadeira para a mulher sentar-se. Se estiver em um restaurante o homem indica o lugar para a mulher sentar e ela é ajudada pelo garçom. – Jensen explicou para Jared que ficou sem graça por ter dado um fora.

- Mas valeu a intenção. – Jensen falou para não constranger ainda mais o moreno. Ele sentou e sorriu, depois puxou a cadeira para mais perto da mesa, pois Jared havia afastado muita a cadeira. Jared foi para o outro lado e sentou-se também.

- Bom mais é como você disse valeu a intenção.

- Isso mesmo Padalecki.

- Já disse que você pode me chamar de Jay.

- E eu já disse que não temos intimidades para ficar com esses apelidos.

- Tudo bem Jen, se não quer fica a vontade até por que...

"_É muito excitante quando você me chama de Padalecki, sinto meu corpo todo se arrepiar ao ouvir essa voz grave e rouca me chamando de Padalecki. Cara como esse loiro mexe comigo."_

- Até porque o que?

- Nada.

- Como foi que você havia me chamado antes?

- O que você está falando?

- Quando estávamos falando sobre apelidos.

- Ah sim, eu te chamei de Jen.

- Não me chame assim, eu já te falei que...

- Olha você não quer me chamar de Jay por mim tudo bem, mas eu vou te chamar de Jen e pronto. – Jared falou cruzando os braços. Jensen olhou para ele e sorriu, aquele moreno alto estava parecendo com uma criança birrenta.

- Do que você está rindo? Eu estou falando serio, eu n... Ai, porque você me bateu? – Jared perguntou ao ter o seu braço novamente acertado pela régua.

- Você me interrompeu duas vezes, e isso não é educado. Agora eu sei o que o diretor Beaver sentiu quando você ficava o interrompendo.

- Cara isso não vale, você vai me deixar todo marcado.

- Você fez a sua regra e eu fiz a minha lembra-se?

- Mas você também falou palavrão ainda a pouco, me dá essa régua aqui que você vai ter do seu próprio veneno. – Jared falou estendo a mão.

- A regra da régua não se aplica a mim. – Jensen respondeu sorrindo torto para o moreno.

- Você é um trapaceiro. – Jared falou fazendo um biquinho e Jensen achou aquele biquinho muito fofo e beijável, mas depois se amaldiçoou por ficar pensando uma coisa dessas.

- Vamos comer, segura os talheres. Eu quero ver como você faz. – Jensen pediu e o moreno pegou um garfo e uma faca e literalmente agarrou os dois.

- Não é assim que se faz Jared.

- Assim como? – O moreno perguntou, ele sempre comia assim e ninguém nunca tinha reclamado do seu jeito de segurar os talheres.

- Assim como você está fazendo Jared. Segurando os talheres com a palma da mão, como se estivesse impendido eles de fugir. Você vai estrangula-los desse jeito.

- Agora você tocou o meu coração, eu vou estrangular os pobres talheres. Oh minha nossa coitadinhos deles não é mesmo? Será que se eu apertar mais eles vão gritar? Afinal eles estão sendo estrangulados não é?

- Metaforicamente falando sim, seu babaca.

- Ei, por que você me insultou?

- Por que você falou com ironia?

Os dois olharam um para o outro com as expressões serias e continuaram assim por mais algum momento, mas logo depois Jared se desatou a rir e Jensen lhe acompanhou no riso.

- Viu só? Mesmo agente se dando bem ainda vamos ter algumas brigas. – Jared falou após o seu ataque de risos.

- Acho que é verdade. Somos pessoas diferentes, com personalidades diferentes que batem de frente. Talvez por esses motivos ainda vamos ter mais brigas pela frente. – Jensen falou concordando com o moreno e pensando se ele não tinha exagerado antes no seu ataque de raiva.

- Me fale como eu devo segurar os talheres, sem estrangula-los. – Jared pediu tirando Jensen dos seus devaneios. O loiro olhou para Jared que estava lhe esperando começar a explicação, e foi isso que Jensen fez.

- Ao invés de segura-los com a palma da mão fechada, segure-os apenas com os dedos. Assim desse jeito. – Jensen falou e segurou o garfo, enrolou uma pequena quantidade de macarrão e levou a boca.

Jared até estava prestando atenção nos movimentos de Jensen para aprender o que ele estava fazendo, mas perdeu o foco ao ver o loiro colocar o garfo com o macarrão na boca e logo após passar a língua pelos lábios. O moreno logo começou a ter pensamentos sexuais envolvendo a boca de Jensen.

- Viu como se faz? – Perguntou Jensen assim que engoliu a comida.

- Hm, o que? Ah sim aprendi sim. – Jared falou segurando o seu garfo como Jensen fez, pegou uma grande quantidade de macarrão e levou a boca.

- Desse jeito né? – O moreno perguntou de boca cheia.

- Hm, esse macarrão tá bonzão.* – Jared falou ainda com a boca cheia.

Jensen pegou a régua e acertou em Jared que mais uma vez reclamou.

- Eu fiz o que você fez. – O moreno falou indignado por ser mais uma vez acertado pela aquela régua. Para ele tinha feito tudo certo.

- Sim, mas no começo. Você segurou o talher corretamente, mas pegou uma grande quantidade do macarrão e isso é desnecessário, não seja guloso.

- Mas eu... Ai!

- Não me interrompa, eu ainda não acabei de falar. – Jensen falou para Jared acertando mais uma vez a régua nele.

- E também não fale de boca cheia, engula primeiro para depois falar. A imagem da sua boca aberta cheia de comida não é nada agradável. Agora sim eu acabei, entendeu tudo?

- Sim eu entendi tudo, mas, por favor, não me bate mais com essa régua. – Jared pediu fazendo uma cara que Jensen achou muito fofa, e não teve como não acatar o pedido de Padalecki com ele fazendo aquela expressão.

- Tudo bem, eu acho que exagerei um pouco.

- Exagerou? Meus dois braços estão ardendo. – Jared falou fazendo um bico enquanto alisava os braços.

- Acho que é a minha vez de pedir desculpas agora não é? – O loiro falou dando um pequeno sorriso.

- Sim eu te desculpo, agora vamos continuar o nosso encontro. – Jared falou voltando ao seu modo prepotente de antes.

- Jared eu já falei que não é um encontro. – Jensen já começava a perder a paciência com Jared novamente, ele achava incrível a capacidade que Jared tinha de ser fofo e logo após insuportavelmente arrogante.

- Não. Você concordou que fingiria que é um encontro, assim como eu concordei em levar essas reguadas, estou fazendo a minha parte agora faça a sua.

- Tudo bem, o que quer que eu faça? - Com essa pergunta Jared mais uma vez começou a ter pensamentos sexuais com Jensen e até cogitou falar uma das coisas que ele pensou para o loiro fazer. Mas ele chegou à conclusão que iria mais uma vez longe demais se fizesse isso.

Resolveu deixar esses pensamentos de lado, por hora, e se concentrar em se aproximar mais do loiro. Afinal era isso que ele queria, se aproximar de Jensen e não espanta-lo expondo os seus pensamentos.

- Vamos continuar a comer esse macarrão que tá muito bom e durante isso agente fala sobre agente, sabe se conhece melhor. É isso que as pessoas fazem em encontros né? – Jared falou.

- Você nunca esteve em um encontro antes?

- Claro que não, eu nunca precisei enrolar uma garota com esse negocio de encontros para transar.

- É isso que você está tentando fazer comigo. – Jensen perguntou para o moreno.

- C..claro que não. – Jared respondeu nervoso, poderia ser descoberto agora.

- Eu só respondi a sua pergunta. – Jared finalizou.

-Hm! Sei. Então esse é o seu primeiro encontro?

- Pode-se dizer que sim.

- É o primeiro ou não é Jared?

- Ai, tá bom é o primeiro encontro. Mas e você?

- Eu o que?

- Você já teve um encontro antes Jen?

- Talvez. – Jensen respondeu ignorando a parte que foi chamado de Jen.

- É ou não é Jen?

- Olha, eu nunca estive num encontro antes, eu também não preciso de encontros para levar uma garota pra cama. Então sim esse tecnicamente seria o meu primeiro encontro.

- Como assim seria?

- É só fingimento Jared, não é um encontro de verdade.

- Ok, então vamos continuar o nosso primeiro encontro. – Jared falou ignorando a parte que Jensen citou que era fingimento. Jensen mais uma vez sorriu para ele e fez como Jared pediu.

Os dois começaram a conversar sobre varias coisas e descobriram que apesar de serem diferentes também tinham muita coisa em comum. Como por exemplo, o gosto musical, eles gostavam das mesma bandas de rock. Os dois gostavam de filmes de terror e também dos de comedia, não eram fãs de Harry Potter como vários adolescentes iguais a eles eram. Mas confessaram que mesmo nunca tendo lido os livros já haviam assistidos aos filmes.

Jensen ainda bateu mais uma vez em Jared com a régua por ele mastigar de boca aberta. Jared claro que mais uma vez reclamou, mas fez como Jensen pediu. Estavam se divertindo e gostando tanto da companhia um do outro que nem viram o tempo passar. Só deram conta que havia passado mais de uma hora que estavam lá quando o zelador Fuller os avisou.

- E então? Aprendeu como se deve portar a mesa corretamente. – Jensen perguntou ao terminarem a refeição.

- Aprendi sim, só os meus braços sabem o quão doloroso foi aprender isso. – Jared falou levantando a manga da camisa para ver o seu braço e Jensen prendeu a respiração ao ver os músculos do braço do moreno. Jared fechou os braços e os seus bíceps se contrariam e Jensen puxou o ar que ainda nem tinha soltado dos pulmões.

O loiro viu como os braços de Jared estavam vermelhos e com marcas da régua, sentiu uma enorme vontade de colocar as suas mãos nos braços de Jared e alisa-los até as marcas velhas sumirem. Quando se pegou tendo mais um dos pensamentos _estranhos _envolvendo Jared mais uma vez se amaldiçoou e balançou a cabeça para dissipar tais pensamentos.

- Vamos? – Jared perguntou.

- Claro vamos.

Saíram da sala de detenção e ouviram o zelador Fuller praguejar por ter que arrumar a bagunça que eles fizeram no lugar. Riram e fizeram o seu caminho para fora da escola ainda conversando.

- Você não veio de carro hoje né? Vem eu te levo em casa. – Jared falou quando chegaram do lado de fora da escola.

- Como você sabe que não vim de carro?

- Jen, todo mundo viu que você não veio de carro. Ainda mais com aquela cena que aquela ruiva fez.

- Ok, mas não precisa me levar em casa.

- Preciso sim faz parte do encontro. – Jared falou sedutor para Jensen.

- Eu sei o que está tentando fazer Padalecki.

- Sabe? – Jared perguntou nervoso.

- Sim eu sei, está tentando me seduzir. Você faz isso com todos os caras que ver?

- Não apenas você, afinal você é Jensen Ackles. – Jared falou mais descontraído por Jensen não ter acertado completamente a sua intenção, que era o levar para a cama.

- Você é um idiota mesmo, não está dando certo.

- Não?

- Não. – Jensen respondeu firmemente, mas ele sabia que não era totalmente verdade.

-Ok, mas vou continuar tentando. – Jared falou, não iria desistir daquele loiro, ainda ia leva-lo para cama.

- Por quê?

- Por que ainda estamos no jogo lembra?

- E por que ainda continua com esse jogo.

- Por que eu acho divertido, agora vem que eu vou te levar pra casa Jen. – Jensen rodou os olhos ao ser chamado de Jen mais uma vez, mas seguiu o moreno até o seu carro.

Ele sabia qual era o carro de Jared e o achava muito bonito, afinal ele era um Mustang 66 era um clássico. Jared tomou a dianteira e abriu a porta para Jensen que ficou olhando para ele.

- Olha eu sei que não se abre a porta para um cara, mas eu quis ser gentil, pode ser? – O moreno perguntou sorrindo para Jensen.

- Claro, mas tem que concordar comigo que você sendo gentil é uma coisa muito bizarra. – Jensen falou entrando no carro. Jared fechou a porta para o loiro e deu a volta para o lado do motorista entrando também no carro.

- Convenhamos Jensen que tudo o, que eu fiz hoje foi bizarro. Quando que eu iria imaginar que estaria levando você para casa depois de ter me dado aulas de etiqueta?

- É você tem razão, o dia hoje foi um pouco atípico.

- Um pouco? – Jared perguntou sorrindo, mostrando as covinhas que chamavam tanto a atenção de Jensen, ele sorriu para o moreno de volta.

- Totalmente. – Os dois falaram juntos e caíram na gargalhada. E logo após Jared se pôs a dirigir para a casa de Jensen. Ele não precisou que o loiro lhe indicasse o caminho, pois muita gente sabia onde era a casa dos Ackles.

Em pouco tempo chegaram à casa de Jensen, parou o carro em frente ao grande portão da mansão Ackles. Os dois não sabiam o que falar para o outro. O caso é que haviam gostado muito da companhia do outro e ainda não queriam se separar. Ficaram em silencio sem saber o que fazer.

- Que coisa mais estranha esse clima. – Jared falou quebrando o silencio. Ele olhou para Jensen sorrindo. Pensou que estava sorrindo muito na companhia do loiro.

- Sim, muito estranho. – Jensen concordou também sorrindo, e pela sua cabeça passou o mesmo pensamento de Jared, que estava sorrindo muito para o moreno. Ele deu a desculpa que não se pode evitar sorrir ao ver Jared sorrindo e mostrando aquelas covinhas. _"Malditas covinhas" _Ele pensou.

- Porque você não foi de carro hoje para a escola? – Jared perguntou na tentativa de evitar ao máximo a partida do outro.

- O meu carro foi confiscado por eu ficar mais uma vez de detenção. – Jensen falou aborrecido ao lembrar-se da sacanagem que seus pais fizeram com ele. Para ele isso foi uma tremenda sacanagem.

- Que coisa chata cara, ainda bem que os meus pais não me tiram nada quando eu apronto alguma. – Jared falou como se estivesse se vangloriando por tal fato.

- Você deve ser mimado por eles né?

- Eu acho que eles fazem todas as minhas vontades sim, eu sou filho único.

- Isso não tem nada a ver, também sou filho único e mesmo assim os meus pais sempre me castigam quando eu faço algo errado. Já me castigaram varias vezes por ter ido parar na diretoria por causa das nossas brigas. O seu caso é que os seus pais não impõem limites a você. Deve ser por isso que você seja assim.

- Assim como?

- Age como se fosse a ultima bolacha do pacote, se acha melhor que os outros e além de tudo é muito convencido. E não podemos esquecer que faz tudo o que quer sem se importar com os outros.

- Poxa, muito obrigado pelos elogios.

- De nada, se precisar de mais é só pedir. – Jensen falou dando o seu sorriso da canto para Jared. O moreno não resistia a esse sorriso do loiro, e ali no escuro do carro com a face de Jensen iluminada somente pela luz do poste, ficava mais bonito ainda. Se Jared fosse pintor faria um quadro com essa imagem. Mas ele não sabia nada de pinturas.

- Então... foi divertido o nosso primeiro encontro né? – Jared falou voltando a tentar conquistar Jensen.

- Jared já disse que não foi um encontro.

- Dá pra voltar a jogar comigo?

- Não estamos mais na detenção então o jogo acabou.

- O jogo só acaba quando eu quiser.

- Vou adicionar mandão não sua lista de elogios da próxima vez.

- Faça o que quiser, mas responda a minha pergunta, foi divertido não foi?

- Ok Jared, passar esse tempo com você foi divertido.

- Bom saber, me dar o numero do seu telefone. – Jared pediu.

- Pra que?

- Pra quando eu estiver com fome te ligar e pedir uma pizza. Pra que mais seria loiro? Pra eu te ligar é claro, somos amigos agora e amigos tem o numero do telefone do outro.

- Ok, me dar seu celular que eu gravo nele. – Jensen pediu.

- Me dar o seu o seu celular também para eu gravar o meu numero. – Gravaram os seus números no celular do outro e devolveram os mesmo.

- Bom acho que é hora de entrar. – Jensen disse mesmo sem ser a sua vontade. Mas ele não iria dar razão a aquela vontade louca que estava tendo de ficar mais tempo com Jared.

- Como assim vai sair sem o beijo de despedida? As pessoas se despedem no seu encontro sabia?

- Boa noite Jared e vai continuando com esse seu joguinho de sedução, com certeza ele não vai dar em nada. – Jensen falou abrindo a porta do carro e saindo.

- Tudo bem não vamos nos apressar e dar o primeiro beijo no primeiro encontro. Boa noite Jen. – Jared falou de dentro do carro para o loiro que estava ainda perto da janela. Jensen foi andando para a sua casa e sorrindo entrou.

- Vamos ver se não vai dar em nada loiro. Você ainda vai ficar caidinho por mim. – Jared falou olhando Jensen entrar em casa. Ligou o carro e foi direto para a sua casa, demorou tempo demais na detenção com Jensen, não que estivesse reclamando. Mas agora a noite já se fazia presente e tudo o que ele queria era ir para casa e descansar um pouco. Ainda teria que bolar um novo jeito de seduzir Jensen e com o que ocorreu no dia ele já até tinha uma ideia em mente do que iria fazer.

Continua!

**Então galera gostaram do capitulo? Espero que sim, me digam nas reviews se gostaram, mas não apenas isso peço que me digam também o que não gostaram. Podem falar se gostam ou não da forma que eu escrevo, saber isso de vocês me faria crescer como autora e melhorar muito.**

**Beijos e até o próximo capitulo!**

**crisro:** O Jared acha sim que o Jensen vai cair fácil na dele, o Jared é muito prepotente e extremamente convencido, para ele ninguém resisti ao seu charme, mesmo se essa pessoa for um homem e no caso o Jensen. Mas sim ele vai ralar pra conseguir alguma coisa com o loiro, ou talvez não hehe, vai depender do Jensen no momento. Também acho que o Jay vai querer mais, mas também quem não iria querer né rsrs.

Beijos e obrigada por continuar acompanhando a fic!


	8. Conflitos Internos

**Oi gente, como venho falando ultimamente estou sem tempo pra escrever por isso esse capitulo saiu menor que o outro, mas podem ficar tranquilos que o próximo vai sair mais rápido.**

**Capitulo ainda não foi betado. Boa leitura!**

**Os parágrafos em itálico são os pensamentos dos personagens.**

**Conflitos Internos**

Mais um dia de aula na J.F.K. High School e Jared mais uma vez chegou mais cedo do que de costume. Mais uma vez ele tinha acordado de um sonho molhado envolvendo Jensen. Quando ele foi dormir ficou pensando em Jensen comendo macarrão, sugando-os com aqueles lábios incrivelmente perfeitos que foi inevitável ter um sonho com o loiro lhe fazendo sexo oral.

Ficou terrivelmente frustrado, pois mais uma vez não conseguiu chegar ao ato em si, quando o loiro se aproximou para fazer o tal ato, Jared acordou, mais uma vez bem na hora "H" e com as calças molhadas.

"_Nem nos meus sonhos eu consigo ter esse loiro, até nos sonhos ele é difícil, mas não é impossível, eu vou pegar esse loiro ou não me chamo Jared Tristan Padalecki."_

Dessa vez Jared não foi de carro para a escola, pois teve que deixa-lo na oficina para uma troca de pneus novos que seu pai havia lhe dado. Por esse motivo teve de ir de metrô para a escola, não que estivesse reclamando, pelo o contrario, se tudo ocorresse como ele planejou, andar de metrô viria a calhar para o seu plano de seduzir Jensen.

Logo os seus amigos do time de basquete chegaram e se juntaram a ele, Tom quando lhe viu e pediu para falar com o capitão do time, Jared aceitou mais que fosse rápido. Ele queria ver a hora que Jensen fosse chegar, mas claro que ele não falou esse fato para Tom.

- Fala logo o que você quer Tom, estou com um pouco de pressa. – Jared falou assim que se afastaram um pouco do grupo de amigos, a pedido de Tom.

- Jared eu já sei que você e o Ackles agora já estão se dando bem porque o diretor Beaver impôs isso a vocês dois, mas vai por mim cara não fica muito próximo dele. Ele não é uma pessoa confiável.

- Por que você está dizendo isso Tom?

- Por que eu o conheço melhor que você Jared. Já se esqueceu de que o meu pai e o pai dele tem negócios em comum?

- Ah! É verdade, às vezes eu esqueço que você é um riquinho pomposo. – Jared falou sorrindo e cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça.

- Eu não sou um riquinho pomposo cara. O Ackles é, e é melhor você não ficar perto dele se não quiser se dar mal.

- Isso é uma ameaça? – Jared perguntou sério para Tom.

- Claro que não, é só um aviso. Cara eu já te falei ele não é confiável, além de que ele sim é um mauricinho e não eu.

- Pois não me parece que ele não seja confiável, e nem mauricinho.

- Mas você mesmo vivia dizendo isso e outras coisas piores dele Jared, o que foi que te deu?

- Eu só o conheci melhor e vi que ele não é nada daquilo que eu pensava que ele fosse. Você deveria fazer o mesmo.

- Jared eu já o conheço. – Tom falou soando um pouco aborrecido com Jared.

- Tem certeza?

- Cara claro que sim.

- Pois não parece. – Jared insistiu.

- Olha... só fica longe dele ok?

- Porque essa cisma toda Tom?

- Só fica longe dele Jared. – Tom reforçou o pedido um pouco alterado.

- Desculpa cara, mas não vai dar. Eu não acho que ele seja isso tudo que você está falando Tom, com certeza você está enganado.

- Mas Jared eu...

- Valeu pelo conselho Tom, mas eu dispenso. Agora chega desse papo ok? – Jared falou já andando de volta para onde os seus amigos estavam, sem esperar pela confirmação de Tom.

"_Que papo mais estranho esse do Tom, não entendi o porquê dele ter falado aquilo do Jensen. Mas o Tom sempre implicou mesmo com o Jensen e deve ser só isso mesmo que ele está fazendo agora. Só está de implicância com o meu loiro." _

"_Cara que coisa foi essa de meu loiro? Eu só posso esta ficando louco mesmo, deve ser a falta de sexo que está subindo a minha cabeça. Meu loiro, isso parece até como aquelas garotas que ficam atrás dele falam. Ou então parece que estou chamando um papagaio."_ O moreno riu com a última coisa que pensou.

Jared viu quando Jensen chegou à escola e abriu um sorriso inconscientemente. O loiro estava como de se esperar sem o seu carro, mas dessa vez ele veio de carona junto com Ian. Jensen desceu do carro com o seu já típico óculos escuros no rosto e o sua marca registrada que era aquele sorriso de canto que deixava as mulheres loucas.

O loiro veio andando e logo Danneel correu para cima dele, mas dessa vez sem o beijo de sempre. Ao que tudo indicava ela tinha entendido o recado de Jensen, ela apenas lhe deu um grande abraço e um meloso beijo no rosto, para a infelicidade das garotas que os viam, e de Jared também.

Jensen passou pelo o time de basquete e sorriu para Jared, lhe dando um cumprimento com a cabeça. Assim que o loiro entrou na escola Jared mas que depressa se levantou para ir atrás dele.

- Aonde você vai Jared? – Justin perguntou.

- Tenho que resolver uns assuntos pendentes, daqui a pouco eu volto.

- Jared você não vai falar com o... – Tom começou a falar mais foi bruscamente interrompido por Jared.

- Tom eu já disse que esse assunto já está encerrado. – Jared falou olhando diretamente para Tom que bufou por causa da resposta de Jared. O moreno se virou e saiu dali antes que Tom voltasse a falar mais alguma coisa. Ele tinha assuntos mais importantes para fazer.

Jensen estava se dirigindo para a sua primeira aula do dia que era no laboratório, quando foi abordado por Jared.

- Bom dia Jen. – Jared falou com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Bom dia Jared. E o que foi que eu falei sobre apelidos? Meu nome é Jensen, termine de falar ele e não o encurte.

- E o que foi que eu falei sobre isso? Você não quer me chamar de Jay como todo mundo? Ótimo, mas eu vou te chamar de Jen. Tudo bem Jen? – Jared o chamava assim por que além de ser mais intimo, como o próprio Jensen disse que apelidos era, ele gostava de implicar com o loiro. Gostava de ver a cara dele de mau, fazendo um biquinho com aqueles lábios que Jared fazia um esforço sobre humano para não os morder.

- Tudo bem, que seja como queira Padalecki. – Jensen falou contrariado, e Jared sentiu um arrepio ao ser chamado de Padalecki por Jensen.

- Já está sendo impessoal de novo Jen. Nós já somos íntimos agora, somos amigos lembra? – Jared falou passando o braço por cima dos ombros de Jensen.

- Você costuma sempre agarrar as pessoas assim Jared?

- Sim, eu gosto de sentir o calor humano. – Jared apertou Jensen em baixo de seu braço, aproximando mais seus corpos. Jensen fazia cara de quem não estava gostando, mas o caso era totalmente diferente.

"_Esse cara é mesmo muito expressivo, tá certo que começamos a nos dar bem, mas isso não é motivo para ele ficar me agarrando assim desse jeito como se fossemos velhos amigos. Mas até que é bom está assim tão próximo dele, sentir nossos corpos próximos, será que isso é mais uma daquelas coisas de curiosidade sobre o corpo do outro que o Ian falou?"_

"_Eu não sei o porquê, mas eu estou com muita vontade de passar o meu braço pela costa dele e traze-lo ainda mais perto de mim. Se é que isso é possível, já que ele se colou tanto a mim que estou me sentindo exprimido."_

"_Será que se eu o abraçar também pegaria mal? Afinal seria apenas dois amigos andando de uma forma amigável, já o vi andar assim com o Justin várias vezes pelo o corredor da escola. E além do mais eu poderia aproveitar a hora que fosse levantar o braço para passar a mão na bunda dele. Ontem eu percebi que ele tem uma bunda muito bonita, toda empinadinha, pena que quando eu vi ele pelado no vestiário ele estava de frente, queria muito ver essa bundinha dele."_

"_Cara só de pensar que ontem eu me masturbei pensando nele eu me sinto estranho. Olha só para você Jensen Ross Ackles, na outra noite se masturbou pensando num cara e no outro dia está abraçado com ele e ainda por cima querendo passar a mão na bunda dele. Eu não me reconheço mais, o que será que está acontecendo comigo? Será que são só os hormônios que estão mexendo com a minha cabeça?"_

"_Deve ser isso mesmo, afinal por que razão eu iria me masturbar pensando em outro cara. Porque diabos eu iria sonhar comigo jogando esse mesmo cara na mesa da sala de detenção e o pegar por trás, transando com ele de um jeito tão louco que quebramos a mesa?"_

"_Porque ficou tão quente de repente? Porque ele está suando? E porque eu estou olhando o caminho que a gota de suor faz descendo pelo o pescoço dele? Porque eu acho isso tão sexy? Porque isso me excita? Ai minha nossa eu estou ficando mesmo excitado, estou ficando excitado por ele de novo. QUE DROGA. E ainda tem todas essas perguntas que estão me deixando louco, além de louco excitado."_

- Er... É aqui que eu vou ficar, no laboratório, sabe aula de biologia. – Jensen falou se separando de Jared e dando graças aos céus por ter chegado a frente ao laboratório. Tão perdidos em seus pensamentos nem percebeu o caminho que haviam feito.

"_Mais e se isso não for apenas coisa da idade? E se for mais grave? Será que eu sou...gay? Será que eu vou sair por aí transando com outros caras? Não eu nuca me senti assim antes, e além do mais eu gosto de mulheres, gosto de fazer sexo com mulheres. Então porque eu estou olhando para o Jared e estou com vontade de beija-lo? AI MEU DEUS EU SOU GAY!"_

- Jen... Jensen... JEN! – Jared chamava o loiro que não lhe respondia.

- O... O que foi? – Jensen perguntou um pouco desnorteado por causa dos seus últimos pensamentos.

- Estava falando com você cara. Estava me ignorando? – Jared perguntou com o rosto de quem estava magoado. Jensen colocou a mão em seu ombro.

- Desculpa cara, eu estava pensando em umas coisas aqui, mas não estava te ignorando. _"E nem podia, pois era justamente em você que estava pensando."_

- Ainda bem que não estava me ignorando, odeio ser ignorado. – Jared falou pondo a mão sobre a de Jensen que estava sobre o seu ombro. O que deixou o loiro totalmente desconcertado e puxou a mão de volta. Coisa que não passou despercebido por Jared.

- Típico de gente que gosta de atenção como você. Não gosta de ser ignorado. – Jensen falou para Jared que lhe olhava estranho.

- Você estava pensando em mim Jen. – Jared falou surrando e se aproximando de Jensen.

- Claro que não. – Jensen respondeu rapidamente. Rápido demais para ser verdade.

- Uhum, sei. – Jared sorriu sacana para o loiro.

- Cara como você é convencido, eu não estava pensando em você, até por que você está aqui na minha frente, isso não teria logica. Agora fala logo o que você estava querendo falar. – O loiro quis cortar logo aquele assunto que estava lhe deixando nervoso.

Jared abriu a boca para responder, mas nessa hora o sinal indicando o início da aula tocou. Ele foi entrando no laboratório, mas Jensen o segurou.

- O que está fazendo? Porque não vai pra sua aula?

- Era isso o que eu estava falando, a minha primeira aula é também de biologia. Vamos assistir a essa aula juntos Jen. – Jared falou colocando seu braço novamente por cima do ombro de Jensen e entrando com ele no laboratório de ciências, atraindo a atenção dos outros alunos em ver Ackles e Padalecki andando daquele jeito.

Jared empurrou Jensen para uma mesa e sentou ao seu lado, deixando o loiro preso entre a parede e o seu corpo. Jensen não tinha como sair de lá, teria que assistir à aula ao lado de Jared. Não que fosse ruim, mas com as coisas que ele andou pensando estava sendo um pouco estranho.

A professora de biologia entrou na sala e todos que estavam falando se calaram. Não por ela ser uma professora rígida, coisa que ela não era e sim por respeito à professora.

Seu nome é Samantha Smith, estava usando um longo vestido floral, óculos roxo, uma flor em seu cabelo, três colares feitos de sementes e nos pés apenas chinelos. Todos sabiam que ela era naturalista, e alguns a chamavam de hippie, tem até quem diz que já a viram fumando maconha no banheiro feminino. Mas apesar de todos os rumores ela era uma professora muito bem quista pelos os seus alunos.

- Muito bem meus lindos pupilos, vamos começar a nossa aula. – A professora chamou atenção de todos para ela e deu inicio a aula.

Jared fingia que prestava atenção, mas na verdade ele estava mais interessado no loiro sentando ao seu lado. Jared sentou mais perto de Jensen do que era necessário. A cada mínimo movimento que faziam os seus corpos se tocavam, e o moreno estava muito inquieto sentado ao lado de Jensen. A todo o momento Jared se mexia e encostava-se a Jensen.

Seus ombros se tocavam suas pernas, e mesmo com o tecido atrapalhando deles sentirem a pele um do outro apenas por estarem com aquela proximidade já lhes deixavam loucos, eles sentiam como se tivessem colocado o dedo na tomada e uma corrente elétrica transcorresse por todo os seus corpos.

A aula transcorreu com toda aquela tensão sexual entre os dois. Eles já perceberam que existia uma grande tensão entre ao dois, obvio que sabiam que era tensão sexual de sua parte, mas não sabiam se era a mesma coisa da parte do outro, o que lhes deixavam aflitos.

Jared por ficar sem saber se Jensen também sentia a mesma tensão sexual que ele sentia, por que se o loiro sentia o mesmo Jared já consegui se imaginar com Jensen pelado e de quatro para ele. E Jensen ficava aflito por todo o seu dilema interno por está sentindo aquilo tudo por outro cara.

"_Eu não aguento mais ficar perto dele com todas essas coisas que passam pela minha cabeça. Se eu continuar assim vou acabar jogando esse cara enorme em cima dessa mesa abaixar a calça dele e come-lo como eu fiz no sonho que tive outra noite."_

"_Uma parte de mim quer fazer isso. A quem você quer enganar Jensen, uma grande parte sua quer fazer isso, principalmente a parte que está entre as suas pernas. Mas o problema é justamente esse, eu querer fazer isso. Essa coisa toda de pensar em fazer sexo com Jared me deixar muito nervoso e com muito medo, claro muito excitado, mas com medo. É como se eu fosse outra pessoa e não o Jensen que eu costumava ser." _

"_É como se essa coisa sempre estivesse comigo e de alguma forma Jared a fez despertar. Despertar todo esse tesão que sinto por ele, essa vontade de... apertar cada musculo daquele corpo perfeito, vontade de sentir a pele dele na minha, de me esfregar nele como um cachorro no cio. Eu devo ter uma dupla personalidade por começar a pensar em coisas assim, é isso mesmo devo ter uma dupla personalidade que tem desejos gays pelo o meu colega de classe"_

"_Deve ser isso mesmo, vou pesquisar sobre isso, sobre dupla personalidade com desejos sexuais gays. Com certeza eu não sou gay. Aaahh se continuar a pensar nisso minha cabeça vai estourar."_ Jensen começou a passar a mão na sua cabeça como se assim pudesse apagar os pensamentos que estava tendo.

- Cara você tá legal? – Jared perguntou com um ar preocupado para Jensen. O loiro parou de passar a mão na cabeça e virou o rosto para o lado olhando para Jared, não resistiu e voltou a passar a mão na cabeça para mais uma vez tentando apagar os pensamentos dele. Mas agora eram outros, pois foi só olhar para Jared que sua mente criou varias cenas sexuais diferentes com ele e Jared.

- Cara para com isso. – Jared pediu segurando os braços de Jensen. O loiro olhou para Jared e depois para o seus braços sendo segurados por Jared e rapidamente puxou os braços colocando as mãos em cima das pernas.

- Está tudo bem com você? – Jared perguntou.

- Está sim. – Jensen respondeu e o sinal avisando que a aula acabou tocou. Para a o alivio do loiro que rapidamente começou a se preparar para sair dali o quanto antes.

- Tem certeza que está tudo bem? – Jared insistiu, pois parecia que Jensen iria ter um ataque.

- Tenho sim Jared foi só uma dor de cabeça. – Jensen falou se levantando e esperando pelo moreno se levantar e abrir passagem para que ele saísse. Esperava que Jared notasse que ele estava bloqueando a sua passagem, mas Jared apenas se levantou e não saiu do lugar, ainda impedindo Jensen de sair dali. _"Sem noção de educação. Típico"_ Jensen pensou impaciente.

- Olha Jensen se você quiser eu posso... – Jared começou a falar solicito a ajudar Jensen, mas foi interrompido pelo o mesmo.

- Não precisa Jared já passou. Eu só lhe peço licença para eu passar pra poder ir para a próxima aula.

- Nossa eu já vou sair apressadinho. Depois eu é que sou mal educado em ficar interrompendo os outros. Ah se eu tivesse uma régua. – Jared resmungava enquanto dava passagem para Jensen que saiu na mesma hora.

- Me desculpe, sei que fui mal educado com você. – Jensen falou e logo saiu.

- Vou te desculpar sim Jen. Vou te desculpar quando você estiver pedindo em baixo do meu corpo enquanto estiver gemendo. – Jared sussurrava para si mesmo com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. E assim ele também foi para a sua próxima aula, iria colocar o seu plano de sedução em pratica. Só esperava que ele desse certo dessa vez e que deixasse Jensen louco, mas ele tinha certeza que o loiro iria ficar.

Continua!

**Pode parecer que a fic só vai falar de sexo, mas não é bem assim. O caso é que os meus garotos estão passando por uma fase da vida que só pensam em acasalar hehe. Mas eles vão ter ainda alguns dramas pela frente, a fanfic ainda tem muito a mostrar. **

**Me digam o que acharam do capitulo, a opinião de vocês é valiosa para mim.**

**Beijos e até o próximo capitulo.**

**Respostas dos Reviews**

**crisro: **O Jared tá sim com a ideia fixa de levar o Jensen pra cama, e ele não vai desistir enquanto não conseguir. Gostou do Jared sendo todo atencioso com o Jensen né? Mas é como você disse tudo isso para o moreno é pra levar o Jensen pra cama. O Jared age como criança birrenta muitas vezes, como já foi dito pelo próprio Jensen no capitulo passado, o Jared é mimado pelos pais que deixam ele fazer tudo o que ele quer. Pais que não colocar limites nele. Essa ideia da régua como eu já falei em algumas reviews respondida foi porque eu fazia isso com o meu namorado kkk, batia nele com uma régua, mas a régua era de plástico mesmo, eu quebrei um régua batendo nele, é que ele ficava com brincadeiras bobas e tal, então reguada nele kkk. A irritação do Jensen por ser chamado de riquinho com a vida fácil não é um grande segredo, vou colocar isso em breve. Essa do Jared falar que o macarrão tava bonzão foi inevitável não colocar, as vezes quando escrevo esse Jared eu penso no Dean, como nas cenas que ele ri com a boca cheia de comida, o Dean fez isso num episodio rsrs. Beijos e obrigado por continuar acompanhando a fic.

**lalky:** Que bom que gosta como eles são na fic, os dois são totalmente diferentes e é essa diferença que os aproximaram. Olha o Jared admitir que ama o loiro vai demorar viu, ele não admiti nem que seja gay, mesmo ele transando e tendo tantos sonhos eróticos com outro homem. Você acertou algumas partes da fanfic, mas as coisas vão ser um pouco diferentes do que você imaginou rsrs. Eu espero ter toda a inspiração que você me desejou pra poder continuar com a fic ao agrado dos leitores, eu também sou compulsiva em ler fanfis rsrs. Beijos linda e obriga por continuar acompanhando a fic.


	9. Presa e Predador I

**Oi gente, estou tão feliz com a receptividade positiva da fanfic que estou trazendo um capitulo duplo pra vocês. O outro só iria sair na quarta-feira mas como o outro é a continuação desse e vocês estão sendo uns amores comigo e com a fic resolvi postar os dois juntos. Espero que gostem deles.**

**Parágrafos em itálico são os pensamentos dos personagens**

**Boa Leitura!**

_**Presa e Predador I**_

Jensen saiu praticamente atropelando todo mundo na sua frente, ele estava literalmente fugindo de Jared, estava fugindo da sua tentação. Jared para ele estava sendo uma grande tentação, em todos os sentidos da palavra.

Deu graças a Deus que a sua próxima aula não seria a mesma que Jared, pois se fosse ele poderia cometer atentado ao pudor porque ele seria capaz de rasgar a sua roupa e a de Jared e come-lo ali mesmo no meio da sala de aula, em cima da mesa do professor. Teve que rir com o seu ultimo pensamento, ele estava criando um fetiche em transar em cima da mesa do professor.

Conforme as aulas foram passando Jensen foi se acalmando, chegou à conclusão de que aquilo que estava sentindo, todo aquele calor que queimava seu corpo só acontecia perto de Jared. Resolveu marcar alguma coisa com Danneel, com certeza essas coisas que estava sentindo eram somente abstinência sexual. _"Como se eu sofresse disso"_

Na hora em que o sinal avisou que havia chegado a hora do intervalo Jensen foi para o refeitório, estava um pouco nervoso de encontrar Jared.

"_Eu tenho que me controlar, eu não posso surtar toda a vez que ficar perto dele, ontem durante a detenção eu consegui me controlar. Consegui evitar pular em cima dele na hora em que ele mostrou os braços deles marcados pela régua." _

"_Se controle Jensen, não é porque você está tendo esses pensamentos... eróticos, que você tem que agir como um tarado, ou um ninfomaníaco, ele é só um cara. E é justamente aí que mora um problema, ele ser um cara. Se fosse uma garota eu já teria resolvido esse problema, não que eu seja do tipo que sai pegando todo mundo por aí. Mas não seria um problema se todas essas coisas que ando pensando fossem com uma garota e não com um cara."_

Resolveu deixar os seus receios de lado, é claro que encontrou Jared, era inevitável ele não encontra-lo. Para a sua total surpresa Jared estava comendo como Jensen havia lhe ensinado, não enchendo a boca de comida e mastigando-a como se deve e não engolindo tudo como ele fazia antes. Claro que o seu prato era lotado de comida, mas o apetite dele Jensen não poderia mudar, apenas os modos dele comer.

Sentiu-se orgulhoso de si mesmo pelo trabalho que havia feito e também orgulhoso de Jared por ele fazer como ele, Jensen, havia lhe explicado. Chegou à conclusão de que Jared não estava mesmo brincando com ele e de que o moreno iria levar a serio o que Jensen fosse lhe ensinar. Pela primeira vez no dia queria está com Jared, na presença dele de um jeito que não fosse sexual.

Lembrou-se da conversa que tiveram no outro dia durante a detenção, apesar de todas as diferenças que eles tinham, que não eram poucas, também tinham coisas em comum. Teve que ver o ponto de que Jared não parecia ser uma pessoa ruim, ou chata como ele pensou que fosse.

Talvez o moreno fosse mesmo chato, muito chato, quando o assunto era a sua grande arrogância. Jensen sabia que foram vários motivos que levaram Jared a ser assim, conversando com ele Jensen percebeu que por Jared ser o capitão do time de Basquete e ter os outros jogadores lhe seguindo como se Jared fosse algum tipo de rei e o que ele falasse fosse lei, ser um ótimo jogador, seus pais fazerem todas as suas vontades e ele ser bonito e ter varias garotas atrás dele essas coisas mexeram com a cabeça do moreno.

O fez pensar que ele poderia ter tudo o que quisesse, que ele fosse melhor que todos em tudo. O melhor jogador e insubstituível, que fosse o garoto mais bonito da face da terra e que ninguém resistiria a ele, fez seu ego crescer a tal ponto que beirava a ser perigoso para ele mesmo.

Jensen olhou para Jared e sorriu e o moreno lhe sorriu de volta, Jensen sentiu o seu rosto começar a esquentar e se virou antes que Jared visse que ele ficou corado. Talvez Jared tivesse mesmo alguma coisa que lhe deixasse irresistível. Mas Jensen se se pôs a pensar que com ele era o contrario.

"_Claro que é, até parece que eu vou cair de amores por ele. Mas mesmo assim eu vou tentar ficar o máximo possível longe dele, só pra prevenir, não que ele seja irresistível e eu acabe o agarrando. Não mesmo isso não vai acontecer."_

Depois do intervalo Jensen volta às aulas e assim como começa elas acabam rapidamente. Engraçado como o tempo para quando agente quer ele passe rápido e como ele voa quando queremos que ele passe devagar. E era isso que Jensen queria, que o tempo passasse devagar para adiar o seu encontro inevitável com Jared.

Mas é como foi dito era inevitável, ele teria que encarar o moreno de qualquer jeito, e o tempo estava sendo o seu inimigo, pois para Jensen as aulas passaram voando e quando ele deu por si já tinham acabado só teria mais o treino do clube de natação que participava na escola.

Estava tanto querendo adiar a hora que fosse encontrar com Jared que foi o ultimo a chegar para o treino, foi direto para o vestiário e por lá encontrou Ian, que parecia está atrasado também.

- Você atrasado para alguma coisa Jensen? O que é que você tem? – Ian perguntou enquanto começava a tirar a roupa para colocar a sua sunga para nadar.

- Não enche Ian, hoje eu não estou legal. – Jensen se sentou em um banco de frente para os armários do vestiário e começou a tirar os sapatos.

- Já vi que você não está legal mesmo, mas não se preocupe não vou lhe incomodar e pedir pra você se abrir comigo, não sou curioso feito o Misha.

- Obrigado Ian, eu acho que só preciso pensar um pouco mais sobre umas coisas.

- Jensen você sabe que se precisar de alguma coisa pode contar comigo né? Por exemplo, se você quiser conversar sobre alguma coisa pode me procurar.

- Sei sim Ian, se precisar de alguma coisa eu vou te procurar. – Jensen deu um pequeno sorriso para Ian e voltou a tirar a sua roupa.

"_Esse Jared me deixa louco ao mesmo tempo em que eu quero quebrar a cara dele por me fazer ter esses pensamentos eu quero beijar aqueles lábios finos e rosados que ele tem. Não pense uma coisa dessas Jensen, você não vai beija-lo ele é um cara."_

"_O mesmo cara que você viu pelado no vestiário e lhe deixou excitado. Eu ainda não acredito que fiquei excitado ao ver o Jared pelado, isso nunca me aconteceu antes, eu não fico excitado ao ver homens pelados. Eu não sou gay."_

Jensen mexeu sua cabeça para cima e para baixo concordando com o que ele acabou de pensar. Tirou a sua camisa e quando se levantou para guarda-la no armário ele olhou para o lado e viu Ian, o moreno de olhos azuis estava completamente pelado.

Jensen olhou para o peito definido dele passando para a sua barriga lisa e divida, não tanto como a do Jared, mas com os músculos abdominais marcados. Desceu mais a visão e viu o que pensava que não fosse ver nunca mais além do seu. Viu o pênis do amigo, Jensen se pegou olhando para o pênis de Ian.

"_É engraçado que mesmo agora vendo o Ian pelado eu não sinto nada daquilo que eu senti ao ver Jared pelado. Não sei o porquê eu fico comparando os dois, deve ser normal comparar já que vi os dois pelados em menos de uma semana." _

"_Jared é mais forte que Ian, seus músculos são mais visíveis, seu peitoral é maior, seu abdômen é mais definido, suas coxas são mais torneadas. Tá eu confesso que o Jared tem o corpo mais bonito que o do Ian. E o pênis do Jared é maior que o do Ian, aquele porco é bem dotado, não que o Ian seja pequeno mais o do Jared é bem maior. Cara o que é que eu estou fazendo? Estou comparando o pênis dos outros? Eu realmente não me reconheço mais."_

"_Mas até que isso tem um lado positivo, porque quando eu vi o Jared pelado eu fiquei excitado e agora vendo o Ian também pelado eu não sinto nada. Olho para o pênis flácido do Ian e não me acontece nada. Isso só confirma que eu não sou gay, são só os hormônios mexendo com a minha cabeça. Estou vendo um cara nú e não sinto nada, nada. Eu sabia, eu não sou gay."_

Jensen tinha um sorriso no rosto enquanto pensava, seu olhar ainda vagava pelo corpo nú de Ian, voltou a olhar para o pênis do amigo, inclinou a cabeça para o lado ainda olhando para o mesmo lugar e seu sorriso aumentou ao constatar que a visão do corpo nú de outro homem não lhe deixou excitado.

- Jensen, você está mesmo legal? – O loiro ouviu Ian lhe chamar, subiu o olhar pelo corpo do moreno até encontrar os olhos azuis que lhe olhavam interrogativamente.

- Sim Ian eu estou legal. – Jensen falou e foi até o seu armário o abrindo e guardando a sua camisa nele.

- Porque você estava olhando para... – Ian apontou para o meio das suas pernas.

- Nada demais Ian. – Jensen ainda sorria. – Eu não sou gay cara pode ficar tranquilo.

Na verdade a frase era mais para si mesmo do que para Ian, ele que estava se sentindo mais calmo porque ele chegou à conclusão de que não era gay. Começou a gargalhar enquanto falava que não era gay.

- Você está bem mesmo Jensen? – Ian perguntou para o loiro.

- Eu estou ótimo Ian, ótimo. – Jensen foi até Ian e lhe deu um tapinha no ombro para tranquiliza-lo

- Se você diz. – Ian deu de ombros e vestiu a sua sunga box azul.

- Vou esperar por você lá com os outros. – Ian avisou e saiu deixando Jensen sozinho.

- Ok. – Jensen respondeu antes de Ian sair, continuou a tirar o restante da sua roupa. Tirou a calça e voltou a guardar no armário, tirou a cueca e guardou junto com o restante das roupas. Olhou para o seu membro e sorriu.

- Gostei de ver Jensen Jr. você se comportou muito bem. Não ficou animado ao ver outro cara pelado, estou muito orgulhoso de você. Tão orgulhoso que poderia te dar um beijo, por mais estranho que a cena possa parecer. – Jensen riu do que falou, pegou a sua sunga box preta que trouxe na sua mochila e a vestiu. Foi para a piscina com um grande sorriso no rosto.

_**~~~~J2~~~~**_

Jared percebeu como Jensen estava estranho durante a aula de biologia. Durante toda a aula teve que se controlar para não agarrar o loiro, só não o fez porque tinha certeza que o seu plano iria funcionar. Cada vez que olhava para o seu relógio ficava mais ansioso para ver Jensen e por o seu plano em pratica, iria partir para o tudo ou nada.

Foi para o intervalo empurrando todos que ficavam na sua frente, o que eram poucos já que todos saiam da frente com antecedência para o Big Jay passar. E quando algum desinformado não o visse andando na sua direção e continuava parado trancando o caminho de Jared, o moreno fazia questão de empurra-lo para a parede para poder passar. Se fosse uma garota ele esbarrava com os ombros nela sem nenhum remorso pela força excessiva que usava.

Chegou ao refeitório e se sentou à mesa de sempre, viu que Jensen ainda não tinha chegado. Encheu o seu prato de comida como sempre fazia, foi para a mesa onde sentava sempre e começou a comer, do jeito que Jensen havia lhe falado no outro dia.

Seus companheiros de time logo se juntaram a ele, assim como as lideres de torcida, Genevieve a capitã das lideres de torcida sentou-se próxima a ele, olhava de um jeito apaixonado para Jared, só faltava saírem estrelas dos seus olhos como nos desenhos animados.

Ela percebeu que Jared estava diferente ultimamente, não estava saindo muito com os outros garotos do time, talvez fosse por causa da detenção que ele estava tendo junto com o Ackles, mas ele estava diferente. Droga ele estava comendo devagar, nem parecia o Jared pelo o qual ela se apaixonou. O Jared que comia desesperadamente e que acabava com o rosto sujo e Genevieve achava fofo, pois ele parecia uma criança. Mesmo assim com essas sutis mudanças ela ainda era apaixonada por ele.

- Jared quem diria hein? Parece que o Ackles te ensinou mesmo a comer feito gente. – Justin falou rindo para o amigo.

- Parece que o Ackles colocou mesmo o Big Jay na coleira. – um dos companheiros de time de Jared falou e o todo o resto riu.

- Ninguém coloca coleira em mim ouviram bem? Ninguém. – Jared bateu com a mão na mesa e todos pararam de rir.

- Eu gostei de ver você comendo assim Jared tá tão fofo. – Genevieve chegou mais perto de Jared e esfregou o ombro dela no do moreno rindo para ele.

- Se o Jared estivesse cagando no seu prato você acharia fofo Genevieve. – Tom riu da própria piada.

- Que horror Tom, não fale uma coisa dessas na hora em que estamos comendo.

- Mas é verdade Genevieve. – Tom reforçou.

- É mesmo. – Um integrante do time de basquete concordou. Tom levantou a mão aberta e o garoto bateu com a sua nela. Todos voltaram a rir e Genevieve ficou vermelha de vergonha e de raiva.

Jared viu quando Jensen entrou no refeitório e o moreno ficou olhando para ele, viu quando o loiro olhava de um lado para o outro. _"Com certeza ele está me procurando." _Jensen olhou diretamente para Jared e o moreno começou a comer como o loiro havia lhe dito, para mostrar a Jensen que ele falava serio sobre fazer o que o loiro lhe ensinasse.

Jensen sorriu para Jared e o moreno sorriu de volta. Percebeu que Jensen virou o rosto rapidamente quando ele sorriu para o loiro. _"Com certeza ficou envergonhado, é a mesma reação que as garotas que estão afim de mim fazem. Esse loiro já esta na minha mão."_

Jared ficou com um enorme sorriso em seu rosto enquanto via Jensen ir até a mesa onde costuma se sentar e se juntar aos seus amigos, Ian e Misha. Em nenhum momento Jared tirou o seu sorriso do rosto, nem percebeu o que havia acontecido antes envolvendo Genevieve. Na sua cabeça só tinha espaço para um certo loiro de olhos incrivelmente verdes e uma boca que era a verdadeira tentação ao pecado.

"_só de pensar em tentação ao pecado fico imaginado aquela boca mordendo uma maçã. Com uma boca daquelas qualquer coisa que ele coma viraria uma imagem pornográfica."_

Toda a cena era presenciada por Tom que tinha no rosto uma feição de que não estava gostando de nada do que estava acontecendo. O jeito que Jared estava, o sorriso que ele dava para Jensen mesmo sem o loiro está olhando. Tudo isso ele, Tom, já presenciou antes e não gosta nem de lembrar.

Pegou a sua inseparável bola de basquete e saiu da mesa empurrando a cadeira de forma brusca tanto que a mesma caiu no chão, atraindo a atenção de quase todos que estavam por perto, menos de Jared que ainda olhava para Jensen com um sorriso no rosto, coisa que provocou em Tom um grande desagrado só de olhar. Resolveu sair dali antes que quebrasse a cara de Jared pelo o que ele estava fazendo.

- Aonde você vai Tom. – Justin perguntou para o outro.

- Dar uma volta. – Tom respondeu secamente e saiu batendo a bola no chão para aliviar o seu estresse. Jared nem percebeu que Tom havia saído e nem sentiu falta dele.

Continua!

**O nome do capitulo seria caça e caçador, mas não queria que ficasse igual ao nome daquela musica que as tias escutam. Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo, ainda tem mais.**

**Antes de passar para o próximo capitulo me digam a opinião de vocês sobre esse aqui ok? Podem falar se gostaram ou se não gostaram, quero muito saber a opinião de vocês.**

**crisro:** O Jared nem nos sonhos ele consegue o Jensen mesmo rsrs. O Tom é um mistério, disseram que ele tem ciúmes do Jared, outros do Jensen como você. Mas ele vai se mostrar bem malas com o Js. O Jensen tem sonhos molhados também com o Jared, e ainda tem um dilema de não querer ser gay e tal. O Jensen surta mesmo com isso e o Jared leva tudo numa boa porque ele pensa que se ficar por cima com o Jensen ele não vai ser gay. Beijos, e até o próximo capitulo!


	10. Presa e Predador II

**Segunda parte do capitulo duplo de Egos, esse tem os Js e bem... Bom, espero que gostem.**

**Boa Leitura!**

**Parágrafos em itálicos são as falas dos personagens.**

_**Presa e Predador II**_

Assim como para Jensen as aulas para Jared passaram voando, mas para o moreno isso foi muito bom, pois ele não via a hora de jogar todo o seu charme Padalecki em Jensen. Foi para o treino de basquete e percebeu que Tom estava dando vários esbarroes propositais em si, entradas duras. Jared não deixou pra menos, em uma das entradas que Tom iria lhe dar Jared o empurrou fortemente com o seu ombro fazendo Tom cair no meio da quadra.

- Jared o que foi isso cara? – Justin perguntou, o treino parou e o restante do grupo se juntou ao lado dos dois para ver o que estava acontecendo entre eles.

- Qual o seu problema Tommy, vai ficar esbarrando em mim? – Jared falou se aproximando de Tom que acabou de se levantar.

- Não me chama de Tommy Jared. – Tom disse encarando Jared de perto, os dois eram os mais altos do time.

- Volto a perguntar, qual é o seu problema _Tommy_? – Jared repetiu propositalmente o apelido e sorriu debochado ao falar. – Por que fica esbarrando em mim? Por acaso é por causa do que falamos mais cedo? Está com ciúme de mim _Tommy?_ Ou está com ciúmes d...

- Cala a boca Jared, vou te ensinar a nunca mais me chamar de Tommy. – Tom partiu pra cima de Jared mais foi segurado por dois integrantes do time.

- Pode vim seu babaca, eu é que vou te ensinar a não se meter com o Big Jay. – Jared falou enquanto também era segurado por Justin e mais dois jogadores o impedindo de ir pra cima de Tom e começar uma briga.

- Está bem, chega dessa putaria na minha quadra. – O treinador Jeffrey Dean Morgan falou se pondo entre os dois. – Vocês são um time e não duas prostitutas disputando vaga na calçada. Vocês tem que serem unidos, sem união não tem time. O treino acabou aqui, vão todos pro chuveiro esfriar a cabeça.

Tom puxou bruscamente os seus braços que estavam sendo segurados e se dirigiu para o vestiário. Logo todos os outros jogadores estavam indo para o vestiário também. Justin já estava a caminho quando se virou e olhou para Jared que estava pegando sua mochila que estava em um banco da arquibancada.

- Você não vem Jared?

- Não Justin, tenho outro lugar pra ir e tem que ser agora, já que o treino acabou cedo.

- O que você vai aprontar Jared. – Justin perguntou desconfiado.

- Nada demais Justin, só vou atrás da minha presa. – Jared deu um sorriso sacana para Justin e saiu. Justin balançou negativamente a cabeça e foi para o vestiário, conhecia Jared muito bem pra saber que ele ia aprontar alguma.

Jared se dirigiu para a área onde se localizava a piscina, ficava do outro lado da escola em um grande salão parecido com o da quadra de basquete, com a diferença que no meio havia uma grande piscina. Dos dois lados tinham arquibancadas para ser usada pelos alunos assistirem nos dias de competições ou nos treinos mesmo que era como estava sendo. Tinha alunos assistindo o treino da equipe de natação, na maioria garotas que foram ali para ver os garotos bonitos usando apenas sungas.

Jared entrou e logo chamou a atenção das pessoas que estavam por ali, o moreno nunca tinha ido naquele lugar por justamente ser onde Jensen treinava e Jared não queria ficar no mesmo lugar que o loiro por eles serem inimigos. Mas agora era diferente, eles eram amigos e nada impedia o moreno de ir até lá, até porque ele também estava morrendo de vontade de ver Jensen usando apenas uma sunga saindo da piscina com o corpo todo molhado.

Ajeitou a alça da mochila em seu ombro esquerdo e foi para perto da arquibancada, percebeu que o treino do clube de natação já havia começado por já ter alguns nadando. Jared esticou o pescoço para a piscina procurando por Jensen.

- Jay o que você está fazendo por aqui. – Um garoto magro e de óculos perguntou. O garoto estava usando um colete que lhe indicava ser do jornal da escola, em sua mão um caderno e uma caneta.

- Não é da sua conta. – Jared respondeu seco sem mesmo olhar para o garoto magrelo ao seu lado. O moreno queria achar Jensen o quanto antes.

- Mas é que você nunca vem por aqui e de repente você aparece. – O garoto insistiu. Jared rodou os olhos perante a insistência do garoto. Ficou de frente para ele e se aproximou dele impondo todo o seu tamanho para o garoto que deu um passo para trás.

- Eu disse... não é... da sua... conta. Entendeu? – Jared falou pausadamente para o garoto que apenas balançou a cabeça e saiu dali, indo para o outro lado da piscina. Jared deu um sorriso e olhou para o lado para a arquibancada onde tinha algumas pessoas olhando para ele.

- O que é que estão olhando? – Jared perguntou rude abrindo os braços. As pessoas apenas viraram o rosto para a piscina. E Jared mais uma vez deu um sorriso, seu ego mais uma vez inflado.

O moreno ouviu alguns gritos femininos e olhou para a arquibancada. As garotas que estavam lá estavam histéricas gritando e apontando para um lugar e Jared seguiu o olhar para onde elas indicavam. E lá ele viu Jensen, sorrindo de lado vestindo apenas uma sunga box preta, a única peça de tecido que cobria o seu corpo.

- Ai meu Deus é ele Jensen Ackles. Ele é tão lindo.

- E esse corpo? Ai minha nossa esse homem é a personificação de Adônis.

- Ele é muito mais que isso, ele é a luxuria em pessoa, eu queria tirar aquela sunga com os meus dentes.

Jared ouvia algumas garotas falarem, até concordava com elas no que diziam, o loiro era mesmo muito bonito. Jared deu uma boa conferida no corpo do outro, seu peitoral, barriga lisa com os músculos divididos e um lindo umbigo onde o moreno teve vontade de colocar a língua, desceu mais e olhou para o volume na sunga do loiro e sentiu os seus pelos do corpo se arrepiarem, desceu o olhar pelas pernas dele e fez todo o caminho de volta sentindo a sua calça ficar apertada.

Quando o seu olhar passou por todo o corpo do loiro até chegar ao rosto dele, mais especificamente os olhos, notou que Jensen lhe olhava de volta. Jared abriu um grande sorriso e acenou para Jensen.

O loiro ficou um pouco desnorteado com a presença de Jared ali, pois estava tentando a todo custo ficar longe de Jared e o dito cujo vinha atrás dele. Sentiu-se como se estivesse sendo caçado e Jared fosse um grande predador.

Foi para a piscina e durante todo o treino tentou não olhar para o moreno, mas vez ou outra acabava olhando e quando isso acontecia sempre encontrava Jared lhe olhando de volta e aquele grande sorriso nunca saia do rosto do moreno.

E assim foi o treino todo com Jensen tentando ao máximo evitar olhar para Jared. O treinador avisou que o treino havia acabado e os outros membros do clube de natação começaram a sair da piscina. Jensen olhou para a área da arquibancada onde Jared estava, mas não encontrou o moreno lá. Soltou um suspiro de alivio e resolveu ficar mais um pouco na piscina.

As pessoas que vieram assistir o treino já haviam ido embora e só restava Jensen por ali na área da piscina, nadando de um lado para o outro mais uma vez tentando evitar ao máximo mais um encontro com Jared. Ian e Misha apareceram ao lado da piscina já devidamente vestidos e com suas mochilas no ombro.

- Vai ficar aí até quando Jensen? – Misha perguntou para o loiro que estava literalmente boiando na piscina, com os olhos fechados.

- Daqui a pouco eu saio. – Jensen respondeu ainda de olhos fechados.

- Todo mundo já foi embora Jensen, é melhor você sair dai também, vai ficar com os dedos cheios de rugas. – Ian falou para o loiro.

- Tá bom mamãe já vou sair. – Jensen nadou para a borda da piscina e saiu.

- Quer que eu te espere pra ter carona pra casa.

- Não precisa Ian, eu ainda tenho que ir para a detenção. Você pode ir, eu me viro.

- Então até mais Jensen. – Ian se despediu e saiu.

- Até mais loirão. – Misha falou piscando o olho para Jensen e indo atrás de Ian.

Jensen sorriu e foi para o vestiário, chegou lá tirou a sua sunga e pegou a sua mochila procurando um saco plástico para colocar a sunga molhada.

Jared entrou de mansinho e encontrou Jensen de costa para a porta, totalmente nú. Sentiu rapidamente seu pênis ter uma ereção com a visão que estava tendo.

"_Esse loiro é mais gostos do que imaginava, aquela bundinha dele é tão gostosa, já me imagino apertando ela e entrando nela fazendo aquele loiro gemer. Só de imaginar acho que vou gozar, com certeza vou ter mais um sonho molhado essa noite, mas dessa vez com aquela bunda perfeita."_

Jared colocou delicadamente a sua mochila no chão para não fazer barulho e rapidamente começou a tirar a sua roupa. Quando ficou nú juntou de novo a sua mochila e a jogou de novo no chão, fazendo um grande barulho no lugar assustando Jensen que se virou de frente. O loiro levou um grande susto com o barulho, e um susto maior ainda quando se virou e deu de cara com um Jared completamente nú e com uma mais que evidente ereção.

- Puta que pariu. – Jensen exclamou largando a sua mochila no chão e ficando também nú na frente de Jared.

"_E o filho da puta desse loiro além de ser gostoso e bem dotado também, mas isso não importa porque ele não vai usar isso comigo. Quando eu pegar esse loiro o único que vai ser usado é o Padapênis, quem sabe eu não o masturbo também. Olhando para ele me deu vontade de masturba-lo, mas mesmo assim isso não me torna gay porque tem caras que masturbam outros caras e não são gay, e também o único que vai dar é ele e não eu."_

- Sabe eu sai do treino direto para cá pra gente ir pra detenção juntos então vou tomar um banho por aqui mesmo. – Jared falou para um Jensen atônito. – E desculpa pelo meu amigo aqui em baixo sabe, são os hormônios e tal. Coisas de adolescente, o bicho sobe toda hora, você entende né?– Jared falou apontado para o seu membro.

Jensen olhou mais uma vez para a ereção de Jared e olhou de volta para o rosto dele, o moreno tinha um grande sorriu que Jensen definiu como sacana. Sentiu seu próprio pênis começar a ter uma ereção e correu para o Box do chuveiro antes que Jared percebesse. Mas o moreno percebeu porque também havia olhado para o membro de Jensen quando o loiro olhou para o seu. Riu do desespero de Jensen tentando esconder seu _desejo_ pelo o seu corpo.

- Você é um babaca Padalecki. – Jensen gritou do chuveiro furioso. Estava com raiva de Jared por ter aparecido por ali e daquele jeito, e com mais raiva de si por seu corpo mais uma vez reagir ao corpo nú de Jared.

- Ah, qual é Jen? Vai dizer que você nunca viu um pau duro? – Jared perguntou sorrindo e indo para o outro chuveiro um pouco distante de Jensen. Os chuveiros eram separados apenas pequenas paredes e não havia portas.

- Não se chama pau e sim pênis, quem tem pau e vassoura. E claro que eu já vi um pau duro, quer dizer um pênis ereto, mas o meu é obvio.

- Uhum, sei. – Jared começou a gargalhar alto.

- Eu estou falando sério Jared. – Jensen falou irritado.

- Eu não estou negando Jen. – Jared falou e em sua voz dava pra perceber que ele sorria.

Jensen ficou furioso com Jared e desligou o seu chuveiro e saiu pegando uma toalha que tinha separado e deixado em cima do banco ao lado de sua mochila. Enrolou a toalha na sua cintura e foi até o Box onde Jared estava.

- Escuta aqui seu... – Mas Jensen perdeu a voz ao encontrar Jared de costa em baixo do chuveiro. Seguiu o caminho que a água fazia descendo de sua cabeça passando por sua costa e terminando na fenda das suas nádegas e pelas coxas, mas Jensen parou o caminho nas nádegas de Padalecki. Sentiu sua ereção pulsar por baixo da toalha. Jared se virou de frente e olhou para Jensen.

- O que você iria falar Jen? – Jared perguntou com a cara mais inocente do mundo. Mas ria internamente, pois seu plano de seduzir Jensen usando o seu corpo estava dando certo.

- Eu... Eu... – Jensen não conseguia forma uma frase para dizer alguma coisa para Jared. O moreno olhou para a toalha de Jensen e notou o volume evidente nela.

- Olha só, eu não sou o único animadinho por aqui. – Jared puxou a toalha de Jensen ao falar revelando a ereção do loiro. _"É mesmo bem dotado esse loiro, parece ser tão grande quanto eu, acho que eu vou mesmo masturba-lo quando eu for comer ele. Não ah nada demais dar prazer a ele enquanto ele me dar prazer, enquanto ele me dar literalmente prazer."_

Jared desligou o chuveiro e começou a se enxugar com a toalha de Jensen. O loiro ficou tão furioso com Jared que nem ligou mais se estava pelado e com uma ereção na frente de outro homem.

- Me dá minha toalha Jared. – Jensen pediu olhando bravo para o moreno e dando um passo para dentro do minúsculo Box do chuveiro.

- Ainda não acabei de me secar. – Jared sorriu olhando para o loiro.

- Me dá a porra da minha toalha. – Jensen foi pra cima de Jared para pegar a sua toalha, empurrou Jared na parede e o moreno levantou o braço para Jensen não alcançar a toalha.

Jensen chegou mais perto de Jared para pegar a tolha levantou o braço para fazê-lo, mas os seus corpos estavam tão próximos que foi impossível não se tocarem. Jensen sentiu sua ereção roçar na ereção de Jared. Um contato que ele nunca experimentou antes, tal coisa lhe deixou petrificado no mesmo lugar.

Jared também estava sentindo uma coisa que nunca sentiu antes e estava achando muito bom. Institivamente levou seu quadril de encontro ao de Jensen querendo sentir mais daquela sensação, sentir o musculo quente de Jensen junto ao seu. Roçou de novo e sentiu o mesmo atrito prazeroso. Jensen empurrou Jared mais para a parede e esfregou freneticamente o seu membro no de Jared. Os dois soltaram um gemido ao mesmo tempo.

Com esse gemido foi como se Jensen tivesse acordado para a realidade, olhou para Jared que estava com o rosto a centímetros do seu. Os olhos de Jared fechados ele respirava pela boca e Jensen sentia o hálito fresco dele de encontro ao seu rosto. Queria beija-lo agora mesmo, queria continuar o que estava fazendo, mas achou que não era o certo. Que isso era errado, ele não deveria está fazendo isso com outro homem. Então ele reuniu forças e vontade que lhe fugiam e puxou a toalha da mão de Jared que agora estava caída ao lado do seu corpo e não mais erguida.

Pegou a toalha se afastou de Jared, enrolou na sua cintura e saiu do Box deixando Jared escorado na parede e totalmente confuso. Fez tudo isso tão rápido que nem ele mesmo acreditou que conseguiu fazer.

E do mesmo modo rápido ele se secou e vestiu as suas roupas para sair dali o quanto antes. Jared ainda atordoado pelo o que acabou de acontecer ainda tentou falar com Jensen quando ele viu o loiro passar em frente o Box, já devidamente vestido, mas com os cabelos despenteados.

- Jensen espera...eu...

- Agora não Jared, agora não. – E Jensen saiu do vestiário feito um furacão, deixando para trás um Jared frustrado pela a sua saída e por ser deixado excitado. Mas também satisfeito, porque ele conseguiu uma prova de que Jensen já estava caidinho por ele e de quebra conseguiu tirar proveito da situação, sentindo o corpo do loiro colado ao seu.

"_Ele é mais gostoso do que eu imaginava, agora eu sei que ele não resisti mesmo a mim. Vou só terminar esse trabalho com o meu amigo Padapênis manualmente e vou atrás de você Jensen. Vou te dar mais uma amostra do meu poder de sedução. Você vai ser meu Jen, e agora eu vejo que não vai demorar pra isso acontecer. Você pode correr mão não se esconder, eu sei que ainda vou te encontrar na detenção, e lá eu vai ser definitivo, ou tudo ou nada."_

Continua!

**E então gostaram do capitulo? Comentem e me digam o que acharam dele ok? Estou esperando para saber a opinião de vocês. Beijos e até o próximo capitulo!**


	11. Abrindo o jogo  Encarando a realidade

**Oi gente, mais uma vez trago esse capitulo muito feliz pela a repercussão positiva que a fic está tendo. Quero agradecer por todo o carinho que vocês me dão. Muito obrigada a todos.**

**Este capitulo é dedicado aos leitores que passaram a me acompanhar nesse projeto: CassGirl 4Ever, Dean Winchester LC, Drunk, loverboy, LadyCraft e Claudia Ackles.**

**Dessa vez não foi um capitulo duplo, mas pelo o tamanho dele vale por dois, é o maior capitulo que eu já escrevi. Espero que gostem dele, eu gostei muito do jeito que ele ficou.**

**Boa leitura!**

_**Abrindo o jogo - Encarando a realidade**_

Jensen mas uma vez se pegou fugindo de Jared. Mas dessa vez não só de Jared, mas dele mesmo, do seu desejo porque se deixar-se levar por ele Jensen estaria dando meia volta e continuaria a se esfregar em Jared feito um cão no cio. Mas uma vez no mesmo dia estava mexendo freneticamente em seus cabelos para afastar tais pensamentos da sua cabeça.

O loiro andava rápido pelos corredores agora desertos da escola, ainda mexendo freneticamente em sua cabeça. Não queria mais pensar coisas assim, não queria pensar em Jared e em nenhum outro cara daquele jeito. Estava tão preso em seus pensamentos que não viu o zelador que estava acabando de secar o chão. Jensen passou rápido por ele, mas no caminho esbarrou em um balde cheio de água misturado com desinfetante, o liquido tinha uma cor marrom por já ter sido usado, se espalhou por todo o chão do corredor.

Somente com o barulho do balde rolando que Jensen se deu conta do que fez. Olhou para trás e viu o chão todo molhado, olhou para o zelador e ele tinha uma cara de que se tivesse uma arma estaria atirando na testa de Jensen.

- Me desculpe Zelador Fuller, não foi minha intenção. Eu sinto muito por isso... Com licença. –Jensen se desculpou e saiu rapidamente do lugar. Não só por causa da aura assassina que o zelador Fuller exalava, mas por que tinha certeza que Jared viria atrás dele, e tudo o que ele não quer nesse momento é ver Jared.

- Riquinho babaca filho de papai. – O zelador Fuller resmungou. – Eu tinha acabado de enxugar a droga desse chão e esse idiota aloprado derruba o balde. Droga, vou ter que fazer tudo de novo. – Fuller com raiva chutou o balde para longe, mas depois foi busca-lo, pegou um pano e passou numa vassoura e começou a enxugar o chão de novo. Espremia o pano cheio de água no balde e depois voltava a secar o chão com ele, e fazia tudo de novo, resmungando sobre como o seu trabalho era escroto.

Jensen entrou na sala de detenção e por pouco não bateu a porta com força. Só não fez isso por não querer depredar a porta de uma sala da escola, o mesmo motivo que o impediu de quebrar as cadeiras, mesmo estando com muita vontade de fazer. _"Não vou quebrar nada da escola, eu não sou um vândalo."_

Sentia-se imensamente frustrado por não conseguir controlar as reações do seu corpo. Era só ver Jared que ele ficava excitado. E isso estava se intensificando ultimamente por ter que ficar mais tempo junto do moreno, nessa hora ele quis que tudo fosse como antes. Quando eles eram inimigos e Jensen não sentia coisas desse tipo por Jared.

"_Mas pensando bem, eu achava muito excitante sempre que brigávamos, sempre que eu provoca o Jared e via ele fazer aquela cara de bravo. Por isso eu sempre dava uma resposta a altura as provocações dele, por isso que fazia questão de dar a ultima palavra e deixar Jared sem resposta. Somente para ver a cara que ele faz."_

"_Antes quando fazia isso pensava que era prazer por ver a cara dele de derrotado por ver a cara do meu inimigo sendo derrotado por mim, mas agora pensando melhor não era por isso. Eu nunca o vi verdadeiramente como um inimigo ou rival como as pessoas dizem que somos, para mim ele era só um cara chato e egocêntrico, ainda acho ele egocêntrico." _

"_Eu não gostava de ver a cara dele daquele jeito para vê-lo derrotado, eu gostava de ver a cara dele furiosa porque isso me... excitava. Excitava-me ver seus olhos cerrados sua mandíbula fortemente presa realçando o seu rosto, ver as sobrancelhas dobradas para baixo e os lábios finos dele formando apenas uma linha reta. Tudo isso na sua cara de furioso, isso me excitava e agora eu sei. Não excitar ao ponto de ter uma ereção e pensamentos sexuais, me deixava excitado por poder provocar aquela reação nele."_

"_Hoje se ele fizer a mesma feição em seu rosto irá me deixar excitado, mas agora sim excitado ao ponto de ter uma grande ereção e pensamentos sexuais com ele. Excita-me ao ponto de imaginar que tipo mais de reação eu posso conseguir que ele faça, que tipo mais de expressões eu consigo arrancar do seu rosto. E o que eu mais ando pensando e o que vem me deixando louco, que tipo de expressões eu o consigo fazer enquanto transo com ele."_

"_E droga eu não quero pensar nada disso, eu não quero ter que me envolver com ele. Eu não quero isso pra mim, pra minha vida."_ Jensen estava andando de um lado para o outro enquanto pensava, sentia-se como um animal enjaulado naquela sala, que estava mais parecendo uma cela de prisão. Sabia que Jared em pouco tempo iria entrar pela porta daquela sala, pelo pouco que conhecia do moreno sabia que ele não era de desistir fácil das coisas. Jensen sabia que mais uma vez seria colocado a prova do seu autocontrole.

Sentindo-se mais frustrado que antes se jogou pesadamente em uma das cadeiras da sala, soltou um longo suspiro. Sabia que alguma coisa em si estava mudando, mas ele se negava a aceitar isso. Sentiu sua cabeça começar a doer com tantas coisa passando por ela, cruzou os braços em cima da mesa e apoiou a cabeça neles. Queria não pensar mais nisso, mas quando mais ele tentava evitar mais ele pensava no assunto, era como se ele fosse obrigado a pensar nisso. Gemeu por tudo o que estava acontecendo com ele e afundou mais o rosto nos braços.

_**~~~~J2~~~~**_

Jared acabou o seu banho mais relaxado, desligou o chuveiro e o fluxo da água levava a prova do ato que fez, masturbou-se pensando no que acabou de acontecer consigo e Jensen. E agora com os seus hormônios temporariamente controlados se pôs a pensar no que iria fazer.

Depois do que aconteceu entre ele e Jensen naquele vestiário ficou mais do que obvio que a atração que ele sentia não era unilateral. Jensen também o queria, também o desejava e saber que até mesmo o grande Jensen Ackles por quem varias pessoas babavam no chão que ele pisava estava afim dele, Jared, lhe dava uma sensação de poder. Jared abriu um grande sorriso com o pensamento.

"_Sim eu sou mesmo muito foda... é melhor eu nem pensar nessa palavra depois do que houve aqui senão eu volto para aquele box e tenho outro trabalho manual."_ Jared deu mais um sorriso.

O moreno vestiu-se calmamente, sabia que Jensen não iria para lugar nenhum além da sala de detenção, o loiro era muito certinho para fugir da detenção, coisa que Jared já teria feito se tivesse no lugar dele. O sorriso bobo não saia do seu rosto e ainda sorrindo saiu do vestiário.

Jared estava tão feliz que poderia assoviar, mas não o fez. Em sua cabeça passava mil coisas e todas elas contendo como seria que ele iria pegar Jensen e qual posição. Ele nem prestava atenção no seu caminho, fazia tudo no automático porque o caminho para a sala de detenção para ele já era muito conhecido.

Por está distraído não viu que o zelador Fuller estava acabando de enxugar o chão, mais uma vez, e acabou chutando o balde que o zelador estava colocando a água suja. O balde rolou espalhando novamente a água pelo o corredor, o zelador apertou forte o cabo vassoura ao ver o estrago. Engoliu a vontade de soltar um grande palavrão seguido pelo resto que ele conhecia, apertou mais ainda o cabo da vassoura para segurar a vontade que estava tendo de quebra-lo na cabeça do moleque que estragou com todo o seu trabalho.

Jared olhou para o chão todo molhado e depois olhou para o zelador que tinha o rosto vermelho de raiva. O moreno não se abalou pelo o ocorrido e sem remorso pelo o que acabou de fazer, colocou de volta o seu sorriso bobo no rosto e se virou para continuar o seu caminho.

- Vê se presta atenção onde coloca esse balde, velhinho, alguém pode acabar derrubando ele. – Jared falou enquanto andava, nem se deu ao trabalho de virar o rosto para olhar para o Zelador.

Zelador Fuller acompanhou Jared até quando ele entrou na sala de detenção, assim que o moreno entrou Fuller jogou a vassoura no chão e chutou o balde.

- Esse daí consegue ser pior que o outro, esse é um grande babaca, e além de babaca é sem educação. Nem sequer teve o bom senso de se desculpar pelo o que fez, não pelo o contrario, o idiota colocou a culpa em mim. Quem ele pensa que é? Melhor que eu? Ele é só um babaca alto, literalmente um grande babaca, um babacão.

O zelador riu e se abaixou para pegar a vassoura, deu alguns passos para frente para pegar o balde e como o piso estava molhado acabou escorregando e caindo sentado no chão. Dessa vez não conseguiu se conter e soltou um alto grito.

Jared entrou calma e silenciosamente na sala de detenção, fechou a porta do mesmo jeito que entrou e ficou parado diante dela. Escutou o grito do zelador e não pode evitar sorrir ao ouvi-lo. Mas seu sorriso desapareceu ao olhar para dentro da sala e encontrar Jensen sentado em uma cadeira com o tronco apoiado na mesa em frente, os dois braços cruzados em cima da mesa e com a cabeça enterrada entre eles.

Qualquer um que entrasse ali poderia pensar que o loiro estava dormindo, mas Jared sabia que ele não estava. _"Ele é tão certinho que não dormiria na escola."_ Pelo o jeito que Jensen havia saído do vestiário com certeza ele estava matutando o que havia ocorrido entre eles.

- Jensen. – Jared o chamou.

- Cala a boca Jared. – Jensen falou ainda com a cabeça abaixada. – Fica calado eu não quero falar com você agora.

- Não vai querer dá uma de mocinha agora né Jen? – Jared perguntou sarcástico e ao mesmo tempo com raiva por Jensen está lhe rejeitando.

- Já falei pra calar a boca Jared, e já falei que o meu nome é Jensen e não Jen. Quantas vezes vou ter que te dizer isso, que não temos intimidade para você me chamar por apelidos. – Jensen falou alto, estava claramente nervoso.

Levantou-se e olhou para Jared que lhe olhava de volta sério e ao mesmo tempo espantado, talvez pelo o ataque de nervos que o loiro deu. Mas logo Jared deu um sorriso e isso fez com que Jensen se arrepiasse em antecipação pelo o que o moreno poderia falar.

- Acho que depois do que aconteceu no vestiário já posso ter intimidade o bastante para lhe chamar desse jeito. Afinal tem outra forma de ficar mais intimo de uma pessoa como aquela, _Jen?_ – Jared perguntou e fez questão de dar ênfase ao apelido que deu ao loiro.

Jensen arregalou os olhos ao ouvir o que Jared falou e logo imagens da cena do vestiário veio a sua mente. Sentiu o seu rosto esquentar e enquanto olhava para Jared percebeu que o sorriso do moreno cresceu. E isso encheu Jensen de raiva e ele virou-se de lado para Jared, olhando para a Janela, qualquer lugar que não fosse o rosto de Jared seria melhor naquela hora para se olhar.

- Qual é Jensen, não faz drama. – Jared falou saindo de perto da porta e se aproximando de Jensen.

- Não chega perto de mim. – Jensen ordenou.

- Ei! O que foi que te deu? Por acaso pensa que vou abusar de você? – Jared perguntou se sentindo ofendido, mas mesmo assim parou no meio da sala.

- Eu não sei Jared, quem sabe não seja essa a sua intenção. – Jensen respondeu virando de frente para Jared e lhe olhando com raiva. Estava direcionando todo o seu ódio pelo o que vinha sentindo ultimamente em Jared, afinal era por causa dele que tudo aquilo começou. Que Jensen começou a sentir essas coisas estranhas.

- Não vem dar uma de puritano comigo agora senhor Ackles. Porque pelo o que eu me lembre foi você que entrou na porra daquele box e esfregou o seu pau no meu. – Jared também fechou a cara sentindo a raiva começar a tomar conta do seu corpo.

- Você... – Jensen apontou para Jared. – Você que apareceu na minha frente pelado e de pau duro.

- Ah minha nossa! Vejam só como o certinho Ackles está falando. – Jared abria os braços em direção a Jensen como se estivesse mostrando o loiro para alguém na sala. – Pau duro Jensen? Não foi você mesmo que disse que o correto a se dizer é pênis ereto? – Jared começou a gargalhar assim que acabou de falar. O que só fez a raiva de Jensen aumentar, mas ele estava se controlando para não pular em cima de Jared e tirar aquele sorriso da cara do Padalecki a base de socos.

- Não muda de assunto Padalecki. A culpa é sua... SUA! – Jensen o acusou e gritou a ultima palavra.

- Minha culpa? Por quê? Que culpa eu tenho? – Jared perguntou se fazendo de desentendido.

- A culpa é sua por isso estar acontecendo comigo, a culpa é sua por que você apareceu de pa... daquele jeito.

- Sim Jensen, eu apareci lá de pau duro mesmo e daí? O pau é meu e eu faço com ele o que quiser.

- Para de falar de pênis seu idiota. NÃO TEM OUTRA COISA PARA VOCÊ FALAR DEPOIS DE SE ESFREGAR EM MIM? – Jensen falou com raiva e mais uma vez gritando.

- PRA COMEÇO DE CONVERSA QUEM FOI QUE BOTOU O PAU NO MEIO? – Jared perguntou também gritando, mas logo depois ao se dar contar do que acabou de dizer sentiu vergonha pelo o sentido ambíguo da palavra usada naquela frase.

- No meio da conversa... Eu queria dizer. – Jared se corrigiu e sentiu seu rosto ficar quente, com certeza as maçãs do seu rosto estavam vermelhas pela a vergonha que estava sentindo.

Jensen sentiu seu corpo reagir com a frase que Jared tinha falado antes, e vendo depois Jared corar só piorou as coisas para o seu lado. Sentia que poderia ter uma ereção ali mesmo, durante uma discussão, amaldiçoou-se e amaldiçoou Jared por fazer sentir aquelas coisas. Ao olhar para o rosto de Jared corado a imagem dele, Jensen, imprensando o moreno no chuveiro lhe veio à mente. Lembrou-se de ter visto o rosto dele corado e com a boca entreaberta enquanto arfava com o contato de seus corpos, de seus órgãos sexuais. O loiro grunhiu por raiva e frustação, passou a mão freneticamente por seus cabelos, coisa que já estava virando hábito.

- E também... Eu não tenho culpa como você está me acusando. – Jared falou ao se recompor.

- Tem sim, a culpa é toda sua. – Jensen falou seco sem olhar para Jared.

- Não, eu não tenho. Não tenho a porra da culpa se você ficar excitado ao ver outro cara de pau duro. – Jared falou sorrindo debochado para Jensen.

O loiro virou o rosto na mesma hora para Jared assim que ele ouviu o que o moreno disse. Já estava preste a explodir de raiva e ao ouvir o que Jared disse juntando com o sorriso cínico que ele lhe dava foi à gota d'água para Jensen. _"Vou tirar esse sorriso do seu rosto com os meus punhos." _Jensen pensou e começou a andar pisando duro na direção de Jared.

- Por que você está se aproximando? Vai me agarrar agora? Devo correr? – Jared perguntou para o loiro ao o ver andando na sua direção. _"Até parece que eu correria, iria é me aproveitar da situação e agarraria ele."_

- Deve correr sim Jared. – Jensen falou ao parar enfrente a Jared. – Deve correr se não quiser perder os seus dentes.

Jared até quis falar alguma coisa, mas não deu tempo porque logo o punho de Jensen vinha em direção ao seu rosto. Ele quase não teve como se desviar do ataque e ele fez, mas não completamente, pois o soco de Jensen acertou o seu ombro.

- Porra Ackles, você ficou louco? – Jared falou segurando o ombro, se Jensen tivesse acertado o seu rosto poderia ter deslocado o seu maxilar, era isso que Jared imaginava. O moreno se recompôs do soco e ficou com uma pose altiva perante a Jensen.

- Bom... eu pensei que você quisesse entrar nas minhas calças. – Jared deu um sorriso ao acabar de falar, olhou para Jensen e o loiro cerrou os olhos de raiva, dava para notar que Jensen estava irado por causa da coloração vermelha que seu rosto estava adquirindo. Mesmo naquela situação e naquele momento Jared não ia perder a oportunidade de irritar Jensen, ele sempre gostou de fazer isso. Endireitou o corpo esticou os braços e entornou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, estralando o seu pescoço.

- Mas se você quer brigar... Pode vir, estou pronto. – Jared fechou os seus punhos e se posicionou para brigar com o loiro.

- Ótimo. – foi à única coisa que Jensen disse dando um sorriso nasalado. E logo após partiu rapidamente pra cima de Jared. Tentou acertar o rosto de Jared, mas o moreno desviou e segurou o braço de Jensen o puxando para o outro lado. Jared iria imobilizar Jensen, mas não contava que o loiro se virasse rapidamente e o acertasse no seu peito um forte soco com a mão que estava livre. Jared foi para trás e se apoiou em uma mesa que arredou com o peso do moreno e encostou-se à cadeira que estava atrás. Jared arfou de dor e colocou a mão no peito.

- Ai! Filho da puta isso dói pra porra, você quer quebrar as minhas costelas? – Jared perguntou indignado, nunca havia sentindo um soco tão forte assim antes, e nas vezes que brigou com Jensen o loiro não batia tão forte como lhe bateu agora.

- Pretendo sim... e não apenas as costelas... Pretendo quebrar todos os seus ossos. – Jensen respondeu com um sorriso que Jared julgou ser sádico. Sentiu um frio na espinha ao ver a expressão do loiro que parecia está descontrolado, e pela a primeira vez durante uma briga com Jensen Jared sentiu medo de apanhar do loiro.

Afastou-se da mesa e viu Jensen se aproximar de si e antes que o loiro lhe acertasse mais um soco Jared deu uma rasteira em Jensen que caiu no chão, mas o loiro não perdeu tempo e logo chutou as pernas de Jared o fazendo cair também. Jensen rapidamente foi para cima de Jared o imobilizando, sentando um pouco abaixo de seu quadril esticou-se e prendeu as mãos de Jared em cima da cabeça dele. Jensen estava praticamente deitado em cima de Jared.

- Agora você não escapa Padalecki. – Jensen sorria ao ver Jared rendido abaixo de si.

- Quero ver como você vai me bater me segurando desse jeito seu babaca? – Jared o desafiou, apesar de está imobilizado e está com receio de Jensen lhe bater Jared o desafiou mesmo assim. Seu ego era grande demais para ficar sem dizer nada a Jensen.

- Não preciso das duas mãos pra quebrar a sua cara. Apenas uma é o suficiente. – Jensen segurou os pulsos de Jared fortemente somente com uma mão e a outra ele afastou no ar para o lado do seu rosto, pegando impulso para dar um forte soco em Jared. O moreno arregalou os olhos ao ver os movimentos de Jensen e sentiu seu sangue gelar.

- Me solta seu filho da puta... Sai de cima de mim, me solta porra. – Jared começou a falar e se debater em baixo de Jensen. Puxava suas mãos, mas Jensen o estava segurando muito forte, batia seus pés, mas não tinha como acertar o loiro daquele jeito e num ato impensado ele apoiou os pés no chão e levantou o quadril.

O soco que Jensen lhe prometeu não veio, o loiro estava atônito com os olhos arregalados. Jared estava tão preocupado em sair do domínio de Jensen para não levar um soco que nem percebeu o que fazia. Parou de se debater com o quadril suspenso, olhou para Jensen e o loiro lhe olhava espantado, de primeiro não entendeu porque, era ele que estava quase pra ficar deformado com um soco. Mas depois percebeu o porquê da reação do loiro.

Estava com o quadril colado ao de Jensen, mas uma vez naquele dia em menos de uma hora ele estava se esfregando em Jensen. Sentiu o membro de Jensen enrijecer porque estava colado ao seu e foi inevitável que o seu próprio membro se enrijecesse também. Voltou a impulsionar o seu quadril para cima de encontro com o de Jensen, sentia suas ereções roçarem e mesmo com o tecido de suas roupas lhe impedindo de sentirem suas peles, aquele contato estava sendo muito prazeroso para Jared.

E para Jensen também, ele soltou os pulsos de Jared e apoiou as suas mãos aos lados da cabeça do moreno. Impulsionava o seu quadril para baixo de encontro ao de Jared, mas logo se deu conta do que estava fazendo e rapidamente se levantou. Andou para longe de Jared, foi até a janela e olhou para fora.

- De novo Jared, de novo você fica se esfregando em mim feito um cachorro no cio. – Jensen falou de costa para Jared, sua raiva havia diminuído, mas ainda estava irritado principalmente consigo mesmo. Com sua incapacidade de controlar o próprio corpo. Jared se levantou meio aturdido e olhou para a costa de Jensen, já que o loiro olhava pra janela.

- Hey! Eu não era o único que estava se esfregando feito um cachorro no cio.

- Mas você Jared...

- Não coloque a culpa em mim porra. Já cansei de ouvir esse seu blá blá blá, a culpa não foi minha eu não comecei de proposito, mas confesso que eu continuei a me esfregar em você por quis. Mas eu não obriguei você a fazer nada, então aceite de uma vez que você se esfregou em mm por que quis. – Jared voltou a gritar com Jensen, o loiro se virou para olhar para Jared e o moreno agora era quem estava com raiva, mas isso não intimidou Jensen.

O loiro foi até a sua mochila e tirou uma garrafinha de água mineral, sentou-se na mesa e começou a beber o liquido. A verdade era que o grito de Jared lhe ajudou a ver as coisas com mais clareza. A culpa não era de Jared pelo o que estava acontecendo com ele, e sim ele aceitou que o que ele fez com o moreno no vestiário e agora a pouco foi por que ele quis e não culpa de Jared.

Culpar os outros é muito mais fácil que assumir a sua própria culpa e era isso que Jensen tentava fazer. Ele queria culpa alguém pelas coisas que começou a sentir, e se ele sentia isso por Jared então achou o certo culpa-lo. Mas Jared não tinha culpa, não tinha como ele ter, Jared não mandava no seu corpo ou nas suas vontades. Chegar à conclusão de que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo somente por causa dele, Jensen, lhe assustou.

- Jensen calma. – Jared pediu a notar que o loiro estava inquieto.

- Como você me pede calma depois do que agente acabou de fazer?

- Ainda bem que agora você entendeu que _nos dois _fizemos e que _eu_ não te obriguei a nada.

- Jared não força a barra ou pode esquentar pro seu lado.

- Woow ! Vai com calma Tyson, eu ainda quero a minha orelha. – Jared disse rindo.

- Jared... – Jensen disse com os dentes serrados, não estava com humor para brincadeiras.

- Tudo bem Jen, eu parei. – Jensen pensou em dizer alguma coisa ao ouvir Jared o chamando de Jen, mas resolveu ficar calado, Jared parecia não querer parar de lhe chamar assim.

- Agora vamos conversar sobre o que aconteceu entre agente Jen.

- Não a nada pra conversar Jared, o que houve já passou, assunto encerrado.

- Encerrado porra nenhuma. – Jared gritou.

- Cara dá pra você ficar cinco minutos sem falar um palavrão? – Jensen perguntou.

- Posso, mas quando estou nervoso falou muito palavrão.

- Só quando está nervoso? – Jensen perguntou irônico levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Jensen não fode com a minha paciência. – Jared disse e Jensen revirou os olhos._ "Esse cara não aprende mesmo, é um poço de má educação."_

- Agora vamos conversar sobre...

- Eu já disse que não quero falar sobre isso. – Jensen interrompeu Jared.

- Escuta aqui cara, não é deixando pra lá que você vai fugir do problema, e não precisa ficar tão exaltado assim, agente não chegou aos finalmentes. _Infelizmente._ – Jared pensou

- Mas pra mim aquilo já foi além do meu limite de tolerável.

- Então você passou do seu limite duas vezes porque você acabou de...

- JARED JÁ CHEGA! – Jensen gritou.

- NÃO JÁ CHEGA VOCÊ JENSEN, JÁ CHEGA DE TODO ESSE DRAMA. – Jared falava aos gritos.

- Cara eu já disse pra você se acalmar.

- E eu volto a perguntar como você me pede pra ficar calmo? Você já parou pra pensar no que agente fez? Você é homem e eu sou homem também, se você ainda não percebeu.

- É obvio que eu percebi Jensen, ou você acha que eu não senti você esfregando o seu pau no meu? Com certeza não era um vibrador. – Jared falou sarcástico e dando as costas para Jensen e indo se sentar em cima de uma mesa.

- E você acha isso normal? – Jensen perguntou espantando.

- Claro que não acho normal seu imbecil.

- Então como você pode ficar tão calmo? – Jensen outra vez gritou, já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes havia gritado com Jared naquele dia. Com certeza era mais do que qualquer outra vez que ele fez isso, até mesmo quando eles viviam em pé de guerra Jensen não gritava com Jared.

- Eu tento não pensar tanto nisso e só aproveitar. – Jared falou calmo.

- Aproveitar? Você não pode está falando serio. Aproveitar o que? O meu pênis se esfregando no seu ou quem sabe algo mais? Você é um grande pervertido, você não tem ideia do que eu estou passando com isso, das coisas que eu penso, eu nuca estive com outro cara assim e...

- Escuta aqui seu babaca. – Jared o interrompeu bruscamente e desceu da mesa indo em direção a Jensen. – Você pensa que é o único que tem problemas com isso? Eu também me recrimino pelo o que faço e o que penso quando estou perto de você, mas só que diferente de você eu não dou ataques histéricos e fico como uma garota de TPM por causa disso. Você pensa que eu acordei num dia e pensei que iria te agarrar? Então se foi isso você está muito enganado Ackles, por que não foi. Quando eu me peguei pensando nessas coisas foi estranho sim, mas depois eu cheguei à conclusão de que eu não posso mudar nada, seu eu não pedi pra sentir isso não é querendo que essa sensação vai embora.

Jensen ficou boquiaberto com as palavras de Jared, saber que ele estava passando pelas as mesmas coisas que ele lhe deixou sem saber o que dizer ou pensar. Ele só pensava em si mesmo sobre aquele assunto, nunca parou pra pensar que Jared estava passando pelos os mesmo dramas que ele, mas também não tinha como ele imaginar isso com Jared dando em cima dele o tempo todo. Ele tinha notado todas as vezes que Jared deu em cima dele ultimamente.

- Então você resolveu relaxar e começar a dar em cima de mim? – Jensen perguntou irônico e Jared arregalou os olhos.

- Sim Padalecki, eu sabia que você estava dando em cima de mim. Não duvide da minha inteligência, e mesmo se não fosse tão inteligente assim daria pra notar porque estava mais do que obvio com o jeito que você me tratava. Você passou o tempo todo me cortejando durante o encontro... Quer dizer a sua primeira lição de boas maneiras, e depois ainda me levou pra casa e pediu meu telefone e um beijo. Só um idiota não notaria que você estava flertando. – Jensen explicou para Jared como se fosse obvio.

- E por que você não me parou? – Jared perguntou.

- O que? – Jensen perguntou espantando.

- Sim Jensen, porque você não disse isso tudo antes? Porque você não me parou? Porque você me deu o seu telefone se sabia que estava flertando com você? Resumindo, porque você não evitou tudo isso?

Jensen não respondeu, e nem sabia o que responder. Porque sim era verdade, ele poderia ter dado um basta naquela situação toda desde o inicio e quem sabe se tivesse feito isso teria evitado o que aconteceu hoje. Mas ele não tinha resposta para as perguntas de Jared.

- Você não sabe não é mesmo? Mas eu sei, você não evitou todas as coisa que fiz porque você queria que eu as fizesse. Você queria que te cortejasse. – Jared falou enquanto se aproximava de Jensen.

- Não seja ridículo. – Jensen falou se afastando da aproximação repentina de Jared.

- Você queria sim. Queria ficar perto de mim, queria ter o meu telefone. E sabe o por quê? Porque era o sue subconsciente falando mais alto e mandando você fazer essas coisas, deixar eu me aproximar de você. Porque durante esse tempo _você... – Jared apontou para Jensen.- _VOCÊ SE DEIXOU RELAXAR COMO EU FIQUEI DESDE O COMEÇO DESSA PORRA TODA. – Jared terminou gritando.

- O que é que você quer Jared? Quer ferrar com a minha vida? É mais uma das suas brincadeiras idiotas? Fique sabendo que se for isso você vai longe demais, porque eu não vou ser o único que vai sair ferrado nessa historia. Então eu volto a perguntar, O QUE É QUE VOCÊ QUER? – Jensen gritou a pergunta, abrindo os braços para dar mais ênfase a ela.

- EU QUERO VOCÊ! – Jared também gritou respondendo a pergunta de Jensen.

Jensen congelou no lugar quando ouviu a declaração de Jared. De todas as coisas que aconteceu com ele naquele dia que o assustaram essa foi a de longe a maior. Ele nunca esperava que Jared fosse falar uma coisa dessas. Talvez, em seu subconsciente como Jared mesmo disse, ele esperava que o moreno fosse partir pra cima dele, o agarrando. Mas o que Jared acabou de dizer... Nem no seu subconsciente ele imaginava.

- O... O que... Você... Disse?– Jensen perguntou, para fazer uma simples pergunta como aquela ele teve que fazer um grande esforço.

Jared deu um sorriso fraco para Jensen, ele mesmo se espantou com o que acabou de dizer. Não imaginava e não queria dizer o que dizer o que disse, mas a coisa saiu por impulso. _"Eu e a minha mania de falar tudo que vem a cabeça, às vezes isso fode comigo, como acabou de acontecer. Mas já que abri a boca e falei é melhor botar logo a porra toda pra fora."_

- É isso que você escutou Jensen, eu quero você. Você não escutou o que eu disse antes? Eu penso em você o tempo todo e isso me deixa louco, penso no seu corpo, na sua boca eu me toco pensando em você. Droga até sonhos molhados eu já tive. – Jared deu um pequeno sorriso. – Então sim, eu quero você... Jensen Ackles, eu quero você. – Jared olhou diretamente nos olhos de Jensen ao terminar de falar.

Jensen ouviu tudo o que Jared falou e a sua ficha caiu. Jared pensava o tempo todo nele, no seu corpo e Jared tinha sonhos eróticos com ele, Jared se masturbava pensando nele. Jared disse que o queria. Jensen deu um sorriso nasalado com a conclusão que chegou e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Você enlouqueceu Jared? Eu não vou ser o seu boneco inflável.

- Eu que pergunto se você enlouqueceu Jensen, eu não preciso disso. Se quisesse eu teria quem quisesse, qualquer um dessa escola daria pra mim seu eu quisesse. – Jared falou prepotente.

- E além do mais, eu quero você, só você. Porque não é por outro cara que eu estou sentindo isso, é por você. E você também me quer não adianta negar. Eu já percebi você me secando Jensen.

- Eu... Eu... – Jensen mais uma vez não sabia o que dizer. Não imaginou que fosse tão obvio assim. Mas não é de se admirar que Jared percebesse, já que ele mesmo tinha percebido as mesmas coisas em Jared.

- Não adianta mentir pra mim Jen... Não adianta mentir pra você mesmo. Se nós dois queremos a mesma coisa porque não deixamos rolar?

- Jared isso tudo é muito louco, essa coisa toda... Você e eu... – Jensen voltou a ficar nervoso de novo.

- Eu sei que é, lembra o que eu disse? Eu sei o que você tá passando. Mas não seria melhor passarmos por isso juntos? Acabar logo de uma vez com essa tensão... Que sentimos um pelo o outro? – Jared insistia, já tinha ido longe demais e não iria sair dali sem uma resposta.

- Você sabe que eu sou insistente e que eu não vou deixar você em paz quanto a isso. – Jared deu um sorriso para Jensen, e o loiro não se conteve e sorriu de volta.

- Então o que me diz? – O moreno voltou a perguntar.

- Jared eu... eu não sei... eu...

- Você está hesitando Jen, vou tomar isso como um sim. – Jared deu um grande sorriso para Jensen.

- Mas eu não concordei. – Jensen falou indignado com o moreno.

- Mas também não discordou. – Jared falou, em nenhum momento tirava o sorriso do rosto. Jensen balançou a cabeça negativamente mais sorriu também.

- Não precisa se preocupar, prometo que não vou sair por ai te agarrando Jen. Prometo que vamos com calma pra você ir se acostumando e eu também. Agora vamos dar um abraço cheio de tensão sexual pra selar o acordo.

- O que...?

Jensen não teve tempo de protestar pois logo Jared estava lhe dando um forte abraço, colando os seus corpos. Jensen somente teve que abraça Jared de volta, mas não foi nenhum sacrífico para ele já que estava gostando de ter o corpo de Jared mais uma vez junto ao seu. Estava gostando tanto que sentiu seu membro ficar ereto mais uma vez, sentiu o membro de Jared também ficar ereto junto ao seu. Claro que ele ficou nervoso, mas depois relaxou, lembrou-se das palavras de Jared.

- Eu disse que seria um abraço cheio de tensão sexual. – Jared sussurrou sorrindo ainda abraçado a Jensen.

- Com certeza. – Jensen concordou também sussurrando perto do ouvido de Jared que se arrepiou e sentiu seu membro latejar. Isso não passou despercebido por Jensen que adorou saber as reações que provocava no moreno.

Jensen resolveu mesmo seguir o conselho de Jared, relaxar e aproveitar. E foi isso que ele fez, aproveitou, passou sua mão pela lateral do corpo de Jared, apertando todos os músculos que sentia em suas mãos. Levou as mãos para a costa do moreno e repetiu o processo de apertar os músculos dele, ouvia Jared arfar próximo ao seu ouvido. Desceu as mãos até as nádegas de Jared e as apertou, enchendo suas mãos com aqueles músculos que sonha em ter em suas mãos a muito tempo. Sentiu Jared arfar forte em seu pescoço e logo depois dar um grande pulo pra trás separando-os do abraço.

- Ei! Eu disse que não ia te agarrar. – Jared falou.

- Mas eu não disse que não te agarraria. – Jensen sorriu de lado.

- Já que é assim. – Jared falou e foi se aproximando de Jensen novamente.

- Não Jared, você prometeu que não me agarraria. Faça a sua parte. – Jensen falou se desviando de Jared.

- Mas assim não vale Jen. – Jared falou cruzando os braços e fazendo bico feito criança. Jensen sentiu vontade de morder o bico da boca de Jared e depois devorar os seus lábios com um beijo. Mas achou melhor não, porque mesmo com todas as coisas que fez no dia, beijar era um passo longo demais para ele dar.

- Vamos embora que já acabou o horário da detenção. – Jensen falou para Jared enquanto pegava a sua mochila.

- Você nem me ensinou nada Jen. Na verdade fui eu quem te deu uma grande lição, lhe ajudando com os seus conflitos. – Jared falou e pegou a sua mochila e saiu junto a Jensen da sala.

- Sim você me ajudou muito Jared, obrigado.

- Não precisa me agradecer, você fica me devendo uma. E pode apostar que eu vou cobrar. – Jared deu um sorriso sacana para Jensen.

Jared ajudou sim Jensen, o fez ver que as coisas que ele estava sentindo não eram culpa de Jared e nem sua. Não era culpa de ninguém, isso simplesmente aconteceu, e se ele fosse ficar pensando sobre isso ele iria acabar enlouquecendo.

Jared o fez encarar a realidade de que ele estava mudando e de que teria que aceitar isso. Jensen sentia-se grato por isso, ele se negava a aceitar, mas escutando de outra pessoa que passava a mesma coisa foi mais fácil de entender e aceitar a sua situação. Por enquanto ele só iria seguir o conselho de Jared, apenas ficar calmo e aproveitar.

Continua!

**Tive que parar o capitulo aí nessa parte porque senão ele ficaria muito longo, ainda tem mais uma cena deles juntos depois que saírem da escola, o dia deles juntos ainda não acabou, só ficou para o próximo. **

**Mas me digam o que acharam desse capitulo. Eu gostei dele e vocês? Me contem o que acharam dele nas reviews ok? Vou adorar saber a opinião de vocês.**

**Beijos e até o próximo!**

**RESPOSTAS DAS REVIEWS:**

**Thas: **Que isso, já que você apareceu nesse tá tudo bem, mas não suma mais hein hehehe! A lição que o Jensen deu pro Jared pareceu mesmo um encontro, talvez seja como o Jared disse, era o subconsciente do Jensen fazendo ele querer que fosse um encontro com Jared. Depois desse capitulo é difícil eles transarem e depois fingirem que não aconteceu nada, os dois abriram o jogo um para o outro. O Jensen fugiu muito mesmo do Jared, mas não conseguiu evita-lo. O Jensen só ver homem bonito pelado, acho que vou fazer ele ver o Misha ou o Justin agora kkkk, não agora só quem ele vai ver pelado é o Jared, ou melhor, agora não hehehe! O Jensen tem fangirls histéricas o tempo todo atrás dele e no próximo capitulo elas vão dar as caras de novo. Mas uma querendo que o Jared fique por baixo kkk, acho que se dependesse de vocês o Jensen fazia o Jared de gato e sapato na cama pra tirar a pose de mação que o moreno tem rsrs. Beijos e até o próximo capítulo.

**Luluzinh:** Oi linda, prazer em ter você acompanhando a fic. O Jared é muito sacana mesmo, tarado e um grande pervertido como disse o Jensen. Ele só quer aproveitar da situação. E mais uma pra lista das que querem que o Jared fique por baixo na primeira vez com o Jensen hehehe. Só não fica decepcionada se isso não acontecer hein, pode acontecer ou não kkk. Muito obrigada pelos os seus elogios, espero continuar vendo você por aqui. Beijos!

crisro: O Jensen pensou que só porque não ficou excitado com o Ian pelado não fosse gay, mas ele quebrou a cara quando ficou excitado de novo com o Jared rsrs. O Jared é muito grosseiro, vai empurrando todo mundo, até as garotas, sim ele mostrou pro Jensen que as aulas que o loiro está lhe dando estão funcionando. O Tom parece que está confundindo todo mundo, uns pensam que ele gosta do Jared e outros pensam que é do Jensen, não se preocupe você não é a única rsrs. E quem não concordaria com as fangirls do Jensen né? Ele é lindo mesmo kkk. Achou pesado o jogo do Jared? Kkk, ele foi com tudo pra cima do loiro rsrs. Você gosta de Top Jared e pede pra ele ficar pro baixo? Isso já virou unanimidade hehe. Eu acho Top Jensen por ser quente o Jensen dominar um homem do tamanho do Jared, tem coisa mais quente do que ver um homem daquele tamanho submisso? Ainda mais submisso para o Jensen? Eu gosto muito kkkk, mas pode ficar tranquila que nas minhas fics terão ambos os Top, cada um com a oportunidade de ficar por cima. Como eu sempre digo, os dois são másculos demais para serem feitos de meninas. Beijos e até o próximo capitulo.

**lalky:** Nossa, que bom que gostou dos capítulos. A coisa entre eles não rolou na detenção, vai ser num lugar diferente, não foi dessa vez hehehe, mas está próximo viu. O Jen pegar o Jared de jeito? Não vou nem dizer que é a opinião de todos, é só olhar a respostas dos reviews anteriores kkk. O Big Jay só pensa em pegar o Jensen, mas se ele dar pro Jen ele pode entrar em crise mesmo, ainda mais com o grande ego que ele tem e o seu lado machão. Beijos!


	12. À volta pra casa

**Antes eu queria avisar que mudei o meu nick aqui para ficar igual ao outro site onde posto e não ser acusada de plágio. Lá sou Eve Ackles e agora aqui também sou.**

**Gente esse capitulo é mais light em relação ao outro, é como disse no final do capitulo anterior, tinha o final para colocar naquele capitulo, mas tinha que para ali senão ele iria ficar muito grande e o restante daquele historia do capitulo anterior está aqui nesse. Espero que gostem.**

**Capitulo não está betado, portanto os erros são todos meus.**

**Trechos em Itálico representa os pensamentos dos personagens **

**Boa leitura!**

**_À volta pra casa_**

Jensen foi o primeiro a deixar a sala de detenção e Jared veio logo atrás de si com um grande sorriso no rosto. Andavam em silencio pelo o corredor, sentiam-se como se tudo o que era para ser dito havia sido dito naquela sala que ficou para trás. Sentiam-se mais leve, o clima entre eles estava leve, até a tensão sexual sempre alta entre eles havia diminuído, não por completo porque seus hormônios adolescentes não lhes deixavam esquecer-se da dita tensão, mas no momento era tolerável.

"_Nunca tinha parado pra pensar que Jared poderia está vivendo a mesma coisa que eu ao se sentir atraído por outro homem. Mas não posso me culpar por ver o meu problema ao invés do dele, talvez isso possa soar egoísta da minha parte, mas era isso que estava acontecendo comigo naquele momento."_

"_Vai ver seja por instinto que fiz isso ao pensar primeiro em mim e depois no outro, instinto de sobrevivência, ainda mais me sentindo acuado como estava e com Jared me perseguindo a todo o momento... Jared..."_

"_Esse cara só deve ser louco, e eu mais louco ainda por dar ouvidos as coisas que ele disse e pior, concordar com o que ele me propôs. Jensen Ackles, esse cara está mesmo lhe deixando louco, e confesso que não só o seu corpo me atrai e tenho que admitir que ele tem um corpo muito bonito. Mas vai além disso, mesmo com o pouco tempo que temos passado junto eu notei coisas que antes não havia percebido, talvez por não me deixar perceber."_

"_Que mesmo ele sendo um tremendo egocêntrico ele dar valor as coisas que faz e que gosta de fazer, como o basquete, por exemplo, esse cara dar mesmo tudo de si por aquele time, não é atoa que ele seja capitão. As coisas que ele me disse sobre os jogos, os troféus que ganharam, enquanto ele me contava tudo isso era como se seus olhos brilhassem e naquele momento eu pude ver que ele não estava se vangloriando pela sua conquista ou querendo se passar pelo o melhor, que é o que ele sempre faz, mas não naquele momento, ali eu vi o quanto ele ama fazer aquilo. E ver a felicidade dele falando sobre aquilo me fez ter vontade de o ver sempre assim daquele jeito, isso é estranho e me assusta, nunca me senti assim por ninguém e tinha que ser logo com ele?"_

"_Eu olho para trás e lá está ele com o mesmo sorriso no rosto e os olhos brilhando, o idiota amplia o sorriso dele e eu sei que é porque eu sorri de volta, mas não tem como não sorrir. Jared é um bobo alegre, vive sorrindo para todos e de tudo. Mas esse sorriso que está no rosto dele é diferente dos que ele costuma dar para todos, esse eu posso ver os olhos dele brilhando igual quando ele fala apaixonadamente das suas conquistas do seu amado jogo de basquete."_

"_Apaixonadamente...? Amado...? sorriso apaixonado? Não Jensen, não fantasie as coisas, Jared não está... apaixonado por você. Não tem como isso acontecer, ele só quer saber experimentar essa coisa nova com o cara que a despertou que no caso é você, quer dizer sou eu. Não tem como ele se... apaixonar por você, tem poucos dias que estamos nos falando e temos essa aproximação, não tem como se apaixonar em pouco tempo não é mesmo?"_

"_Só posso está ficando louco ao fazer perguntas para mim mesmo... Ainda mais perguntas que sei a reposta, é claro que não se pode apaixonar em tão pouco tempo isso não é um filme, não é assim que as coisas funcionam e não existe essa coisa de paixão arrebatadora que vem assim inesperadamente. Jared não está... apaixonado por você e você Jensen Ross Ackles não quer isso, não quer que isso aconteça, não quer..."._

Jensen deu um pequeno sorriso e concordou afirmativamente consigo mesmo mexendo a cabeça para cima e para baixo e ainda com o seu pequeno sorriso no rosto virou a cabeça mais uma vez para trás e olhou para Jared que ainda tinha o mesmo sorriso no rosto. Jared ainda com o sorriso estampado levantou as sobrancelhas em sinal mude de interrogação.

- O que foi Jen?

- O que foi o que?

- Por que você está com esse sorriso estranho no rosto?

- Sorriso estranho eu? Você é que está com um sorriso muito estranho no rosto, Jared.

- Jen, estou sempre sorrindo, isso faz parte da minha postura confiante e totalmente verdadeira. – Jared falou estufando o peito e empinando o queixo.

- Você é muito convencido Padalecki. – Jensen disse sorrindo e se recriminando por imaginar que Jared estava sorrindo apaixonado para ele. _"Esse bobo alegre só está sendo ele mesmo, um bobo alegre, mais alegre do que de comum. Mas ainda o mesmo bobo alegre."_

Voltaram a fazer o silencio cômodo para os dois, eles dobraram o corredor e viram o zelador Fuller terminando mais uma vez de limpar o chão, deu para escutar que o zelador resmungava para nenhum dos dois conseguiu identificar.

- Ei! Você dois! Prestem atenção dessa vez ao passarem por aqui, não fiquem no caminho do balde e, por favor, não o derrube. – O zelador falou ao olhar para os dois se aproximando.

- Desculpe zelador Fuller, juro que não foi minha intenção. – Jensen desculpou-se

- Da próxima vez olhe por onde anda, não é porque você tem dinheiro que pode fazer o que pensa, e nem eu sou pago para ser babá de um idiota malcriado filhinho de papai.

- Se liga velhote, você que tem que prestar atenção onde coloca as suas coisas, é nisso que dar fazer trabalho mal feito.

- Jared não precisa disso.

- Esse velho gordo que parece mais o pai do Shrek te ofende e você ainda fica do lado dele Jen?

- Não estou do lado de ninguém só acho que essa discursão não vai levar a nada.

- Você deveria me respeitar moleque sou mais velho que que você, sua mãe não te deu educação.

- Respeito é o caralho zeladorzinho de merda, só merece respeito quem se dar ao respeito. E sim a minha mãe me deu educação o que não deve ter acontecido com você, já que você destratou o meu amigo mesmo depois dele se desculpar.

- Quem você pensa que é pra falar assim comigo moleque? – O zelador falou olhando furioso para Jared.

- Eu que perguntou quem você pensar que é pra falar assim com os outros? Mas se você não sabe eu vou te dizer, seu velhote. Você não passa de um zeladorzinho de merda que não sabe nem limpar um chão direito. E só pra comprovar que você não sabe fazer a porra do seu trabalho direito eu vou chutar de novo o caralho desse balde. – Jared falou se aproximando do balde cheio de água suja que o zelador recolheu.

- Jared já chega, não precisa fazer isso. – Jensen o segurou antes que ele chutasse o balde.

- Jensen... Esse cara é um escroto.

- Sei que ele é Jared, mas deixa isso pra lá e vamos embora. – Jensen começou a puxar Jared pelo o pulso em direção a saída.

- Escuta aqui vocês dois, eu vou acusar vocês para o diretor Beaver pelo o que falaram pra mim ouviram. – O zelador gritou. Jensen parou e se virou para olhar para o zelador, Jared se movimentou para ir até Fuller mais Jensen colocou a mão em seu peito o impedindo e o loiro mesmo foi até o zelador.

- Escuta aqui você Fuller, não é da minha índole ficar discutindo com gente... velha. Eu me desculpei pelo o que fiz e como o meu amigo ali disse. – Jensen apontou com o polegar para Jared que estava atrás de si. – Você me destratou, você Fuller que dirigiu comentários ofensivos a mim, então é melhor pensar bem antes de dizer alguma coisa ao diretor porque eu tenho certeza que ele vai levar em consideração o que o idiota malcriado filhinho de papai aqui falou do que você que é um zeladorzinho de merda. Você não tem cacife pra peitar um Ackles então fique na sua se não quiser perder o seu emprego por ter a língua grande demais.

Jensen deixou para trás o zelador com os olhos arregalados, não gostou do jeito que falou com ele, não gostava de resolver as coisa usando o prestigio de seu nome mas foi forçado a fazer isso para salvar a pele de Jared e dele mesmo porque sabia que se o zelador falasse alguma coisa para o diretor Beaver eles poderiam ser expulsos, o diretos já os tinham deixado de aviso que se acontecesse mais alguma coisa envolvendo s dois era isso que iria acontecer, expulsão.

Sabia que com a pressão que impôs no zelador ele não falaria nada, no fundo sentia-se culpado porque se tivesse prestado antes nada disso teria acontecido. Enquanto se aproximava de Jared viu o moreno com os olhos arregalados e com um sorriso de boca aberta, com certeza ele estava impressionado pela a atitude de Jensen.

- Gostei de ver Jen, botou aquele velho no lugar dele.

- Cala a boca, isso não é uma coisa para se orgulhar. – Jensen disse o voltou a segurar o pulso de Jared o levando para fora da escola. Andaram pelo o corredor com Jensen ainda segurando o pulso de Jared e o arrastando para fora e nenhum dos dois se deu conta desse fato. Mas assim que chegaram ao lado de fora da escola deram-se conta desse fato.

Os dois pararam e ficaram olhando para o estacionamento da escola, e como se sentissem que alguma coisa estava errada olharam ao mesmo tempo um para o outro com o cenho franzido, e também ao mesmo tempo foram baixando o olhar por seus braços até encontrarem a mão de Jensen segurando o pulso de Jared. O loiro corou por está segurando Jared daquele jeito e rapidamente puxou sua mão e virou para o outro lado escondendo o seu rosto, se ele tivesse olhado para Jared teria notado que o moreno estava tão corado quanto ele.

-Então... você não consegue mesmo ficar sem me agarrar não é Jen? Até os meus pulsos não estão livres da sua tara. – Jared falou depois de um tempo em que os dois ficaram em silencio.

- Cala a boca Jared, você é convencido demais.

"_Mas a verdade é que eu quero mesmo te agarrar e se for pelo os seus pulsos melhor ainda, poderia prende-los em cima da sua cabeça enquanto me divirto com o seu corpo. Não Jensen, se controle, vai com calma, lembre-se que é o Padalecki, um cara. Mas por outro lado isso até que não me assusta tanto quanto antes, talvez estivesse fazendo uma tempestade num copo d'água."_

- Eu sei que sou irresistível Jen, a pena e que eu não posso te agarrar também.

- Também porque? Também sou irresistível? Me acha irresistível Jared? – Jensen perguntou com uma voz rouca para Jared e dando um sorriso de lado para ele.

"_Não queria admitir mas esse filho da puta do Jen é irresistível mesmo, ainda mais quando ele fala desse jeito e dar esse sorriso... Sinto o Padapênis ficar apertado na minha cueca, na verdade as vezes só por está ao lado dele sinto minha calça ficar apertada, preciso dar um jeito nisso, preciso foder esse loiro o quanto antes."_

- Quem está sendo convencido agora Jen?

- Eu sei que sou irresistível Jared, você não pode resistir ao meu charme Ackles. – Jensen falou imitando os trejeitos e modo de falar de Jared.

- O que foi isso?

- Isso o que?

- Não se faça de desentendido Jen, você estava me imitando.

- Eu Jared? Quando?

- Você sabe que estava Jen, não se faça de palhaço.

- Está bem não lhe imito mais. Não vou mais me fazer de palhaço.

- Você está me chamando de palhaço?

- Oras Jared é pra eu parar de imitar o palhaço que você ou não?

- Idiota. – Jared falou sorrindo para Jensen e lhe empurrando o ombro com o seu, Jensen devolveu o sorriso para Jared. Os dois sentiam que agora o clima entre eles estava mais leve, mais até mesmo do que quando eles resolveram começar de novo e serem amigos.

- Então Jen.

- Porque você não me chama de Jensen? Ou de Ackles como costumava dizer antes?

- Eu já disse que vou te chamar de Jen e pronto. Você tem duas opções: a primeira é aceitar que não vou para de te chamar de Jen e se conformar com isso, ou a segunda que é quase igual a primeira...

- E qual seria a segunda?

- Você aceitar que não vou parar de te chamar de Jen e se conformar com isso mas... Me chamar de Jay como disse antes para me chamar. – Jared falou com um grande sorriso no rosto para Jensen.

- Jen... Jay... – Jensen falava com um ar pensativo. – Jen e Jay? Não Jared mais eu passo, esses apelidos são muito gays.

- São mesmo e eu sei, mas Jen eu penso em fazer muita coisa gay com você ultimamente.

- Vo... Você é bem direto.

- Mas é a verdade, e não me venha dizer que não está tendo pensamentos gays comigo também. – Jared sorriu maroto para Jensen. – O que é hein Jen? Por acaso nos seus pensamentos eróticos comigo você me chupava? Ou eu te... chupava? – Jared falou a ultima parte lentamente porque ainda não havia passado essa possibilidade de fazer sexo oral em Jensen, mas depois de ver o loiro pelado essa ideia lhe parecia tão excitante quanto a ideia de receber sexo oral de Jensen.

Jensen ficou mudo, sem saber o que dizer por que a mesma coisa que passava pela a cabeça de Jared passava pela a sua também. Todas as vezes que se imaginou com Jared era ele dominando o moreno, mas agora lhe veio mente que poderia fazer isso por Jared, lhe dar um pouco de prazer do jeito que o moreno falou, mas se claro ele tivesse a sua parte.

- Eu... Eu vi que você não veio hoje de carro então vou te levar pra casa. – Jared disse para mudar o assunto que ele mesmo começou.

- Tudo bem se você faz tanta questão então vamos.

- Faço e vou, vamos. – Jared começou a andar e Jensen o seguiu mas ao ver Jared passar direto pelo o estacionamento da escola e não ver o carro do moreno por lá ele parou.

- Espera aí Jared, onde está o seu carro?

- Eu não vim de carro hoje, deixei na oficina para colocar os aros novos que o meu pai me deu.

- Então como...?

- Vamos de metrô?

- O que? Nem pensar Jared, vamos de taxi. Ligo para algum vir nos buscar aqui em frente a escola.

- Ah! Qual é Jen, deixa de frescura. Vai dizer que nunca andou de metrô?

- Bom... Na verdade... Não.

- Então está decidido nós vamos de metrô. Encare como a primeira experiência que termos juntos fora da sala de detenção.

- Jared eu não sei se é uma boa ideia...

- Vamos Jen, vai ser divertido. – Jared pediu, parecia uma criança querendo algodão doce.

- E desde quando andar de metrô pode ser divertido Jared? E se acontecer alguma coisa? E se fomos roubados?

- Não seja dramático Jensen, não vai acontecer nada disso.

- Jared...

- Vem Jen... confia em mim. – Jared estendeu a mão para Jensen a segurar e ir com ele. Jensen ficou tentado a segurar a mão de Jared porque aquele gesto lhe passou segurança, mesmo Jared sendo um imaturo na maioria do tempo, as vezes ele passava segurança com o que dizia. O que deve ser mais um a coisa para ele ser tão idolatrado pelos seus amigos do time de basquete e lhe seguirem como líder. Um líder deve passar segurança para os que o seguem e Jared passava isso, não que Jensen fosse inseguro, muito pelo o contrario, o caso é que o loiro queria pessoas assim como Jared ao seu lado.

- Tudo bem Jared eu vou, mas não vou segurar a sua mão. – Jensen sorriu para Jared e passou a andar na frente dele.

- Como se eu quisesse Jen. Estava apenas me expressando corporalmente. – Jared disse e ficou aliviado por está andando atrás de Jensen porque ele sentiu seu rosto esquentar e ele não queria que Jensen o visse corado.

"_Mas que droga, toda vez que fico perto desse loiro eu faço coisas impensadas, cara o que foi que me deu para estender a mão pra ele? Até parece que iria querer andar por aí de mãos dadas com ele, nem com as garotas com quem saí eu fazia isso não tem o porquê eu fazer isso com ele."_

Os dois começaram a andar pela a rua em que ficava a escola, Jared apertou o passo e começou a andar ao lado de Jensen, ele não queria passar a imagem de que estava seguindo o loiro. A rua que estava meio deserta foi mudando cada vez que avançavam o seu caminho, começando a ficar movimentada. Andaram o que para Jensen foi uma eternidade até chegarem a uma parte da cidade que era muito movimentada, gente andando de um lado para o outro rapidamente enquanto falavam ao telefone, coisas típicas de se ver por aí hoje em dia.

Pararam para perguntarem onde fica a estação do metrô por que Jared havia se esquecido, usando a desculpa de que como só andava de carro e como fazia muito tempo não lembrava onde ficava a bendita estação. Mas Jensen achava que Jared também nunca havia andado de metrô e só sugeriu isso para ficar mais tempo lhe provocando, teve certeza disso quando o moreno perguntou para o senhor baixinho e de cabelos brancos em qual estação ele deveria descer. Jensen rodou os olhos impaciente enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente e se afastava de Jared.

- Hey! Jen... Espera! – Jared gritou ao ver o loiro se afastar, correu até alcança-lo.

- Espera aí loiro. – Jared o parou segurando pelo o braço.

- Já pediu a sua informação? – Jensen perguntou de forma seca.

- Já e...

- Você nunca andou de metrô também não é Jared? – Jensen o cortou.

- Eu... Claro que sim. – Jared respondeu dando um sorriso nitidamente forçado enquanto esfregava a mão atrás do pescoço.

- Jared... – Jensen disse em tom de aviso para o moreno falar a verdade

- Tudo bem Jen... Eu confirmo nunca andei de metrô antes.

- Então porque quis vir de metrô Jared? Poderíamos ter pegado um taxi como eu sugeri antes.

- Não Jensen de taxi seria muito rápido.

- E porque não pode ser rápido Jared? Me diz logo porque a droga de um metrô?

- Porque indo na droga de um metrô o nosso caminho será maior e demorará mais... Porque eu gosta da porra da sua companhia. _"Droga já estou falando coisa que não devia de novo, esse loiro a toda hora me faz ter esses surtos de sinceridade."_

-Eu... Eu... Tudo bem, vamos de metrô então. – Jensen ficou sem ação com o que acabou de ouvir. – Eu... também gosto... da sua companhia. – O loiro sentiu que deveria dizer isso.

- Jensen Ackles. – Os dois ouviram uma voz feminina chamar ao lado deles, viraram-se ao mesmo tempo em direção da voz e viram duas garotas da mesma faixa etária que eles, uma loira e uma morena, as duas sorriam enquanto abanavam a mão e se aproximavam.

- Você é Jensen Ackles não é? – A loira perguntou.

- Sim, eu sou, me desculpem mas quem são vocês?

- Nós somos apaixonadas por você Jensen. – A morena respondeu aumentando o seu sorriso ter a certeza de que estava falando mesmo com Jensen Ackles.

- Como é que é? De onde vocês o conhecem? – Jared perguntou se fazendo presente, parecia que as duas nem o tinham notado, mesmo com o seu tamanho.

- Você ficou maluco cara, nós o conhecemos das revistas. Jensen Ackles, filho de Roger Ackles, o adolescente mais cobiçado da alta sociedade segundo os tabloides. – A loira respondeu a Jared.

- Além de ser muito gato. –A morena continuou.

- E gostoso. – As duas falaram ao mesmo tempo, olharam uma para outra e depois se olharam e começaram a dar pulinhos e gritinhos eufóricos.

- Sabia que você era lindo pelas fotos que vi sua, mas pessoalmente é muito mais. Posso lhe dar um beijo? Posso lhe dar um beijo enquanto a minha miga tira uma foto? – A loira pediu.

- Eu também quero amiga. – A morena falou.

- Desculpe, mas eu acho melhor não. – Jensen falou tentando não ser rude, algumas vezes apareciam umas garotas como essa na sua frente e Jensen já estava ficando de saco cheio disso.

- Mas é rapidinho Jensen, um beijinho no rosto. – A loira insistiu. – Por favor, Jensen. – As duas falaram juntas.

- Ele já disse que não quer então cai fora. – Jared falou de forma grossa antes que as duas insistissem mais. As duas lhe olharam com a cara fechada nitidamente mostrando que não gostaram dele ou da atitude dele. Jared bufou e rodou os olhos para as duas garotas a sua frente.

- Eu disse cai fora, ele não vai tirar foto nenhuma com vocês. – Assim que ele acabou de dizer segurou o pulso de Jensen e o puxou em direção a estação do metro. Os dois perceberam como agora a situação era inversa, com Jensen sendo puxado por Jared pelo o pulso. Assim que estavam longe das garotas Jared soltou Jensen para não acontecer à mesma coisa que antes na escola.

- Então quer dizer que até na rua você é atacado por essas garotas loucas? – Jared perguntou se fazendo de indiferente.

- Você sabe que a minha família tem muito... prestigio, por causa do dinheiro que tem e isso leva a aparecer constantemente em algumas revistas.

- Parece que aquelas garotas leem as tais revistas que você aparece.

- Devem sim, garotas fúteis que só ligam para o dinheiro e aparência.

- Espera aí. – Jared parou Jensen o segurando. – Quer dizer que você sai nas revistas e tem fãs? Então você é como uma Paris Hilton com pênis, quer dizer em versão masculina. – Jared começou a rir ao acabar de falar.

- Jared não enche o saco. – Jensen falou emburrado. – E não caçoe de mim quando você acabou de ter um ataque de ciúmes e me puxar para longe das garotas. – Jensen falou para provocar Jared.

- Eu? Eu... Não estava com... ciúmes de você Jensen. – Jared falou nervoso.

- Não é? Não foi o que pareceu? – Jensen disse dando um sorriso debochado para Jared.

- Não... Não estava mesmo. Depois eu que sou convencido. Eu só te puxei porque... porque...

- Porque? – Jensen perguntou.

- Porque... Porque o metrô não vai te esperar Jensen. – Jared se virou pro outro lado e deu um suspiro por ter dado uma resposta convincente. – E anda logo antes que perdemos o horário. – Jared foi andando na frente e Jensen o acompanhou.

- E além do mais, eu te salvei daquelas garotas, você não estava afim de bancar a celebridade que eu vi.

- Nisso você tem razão. – Jensen concordou.

- Tenho razão? Você deveria me agradecer seu idiota, deveria beijar a minha bunda.

- O quê? – Jensen perguntou espantado.

- É só uma expressão Jen. – Jared sorriu para o loiro.

Os dois pegaram o metrô e deram sorte de não está lotado como sempre viam na televisão. Sentaram-se ao fundo e enquanto a viajem transcorria eles conversaram sobre coisas banais do seu cotidiano, mas que fariam que conhecessem melhor um ao outro. Afinal foi isso que Jared disse no começo da conversa, que toda a informação por menor que seja era valida para conhecer uma pessoa. A conversa entre eles fluía naturalmente, os dois chegaram a conclusão de que realmente gostavam da companhia do outro, não apenas por causa daquela louca tensão que os rondavam, era além disso.

Sabiam que estavam sentindo coisas além de sexual, da atração física. Era a sensação de sempre quere ter o outro por perto, de proteger, de defender. E Jared se assustou com essa conclusão porque ele fez isso duas vezes, defendeu Jensen duas vezes no mesmo dia.

"_Em pesar que eu antigamente seria o primeiro a querer ofende-lo, quando dizem que a vida dar voltas... Eu que sei disso, agora sei muito bem"_

Logo eles chegaram ao seu destino, desceram na estação perto da casa de Jensen e andaram ainda um longo caminho até a casa do loiro. Mesmo assim eles não reclamaram porque estavam mesmo se divertindo na conversa deles, sempre com muito sorrisos e brincadeiras, Nunca se imaginaram tendo um tempo assim entre eles.

- Está entregue, e olha que nem foi outro encontro. – Jared disse ao chegarem a frente da casa de Jensen.

- Jared eu já disse que não foi um encontro.

- Agente poderia fazer isso de novo.

- O que? Um encontro?

- Não... quer dizer sim, um encontro como amigos. Não foi você que acabou de dizer que não foi um encontro Jen?

- E não foi mesmo. – Jensen falou virando o rosto pro outro lado.

- Tudo bem Jen, você já acabou de dizer que foi um encontro. – Jared disse sorrindo. – E então vamos fazer isso mais vezes?

- O que Jared?

- Um encontro... quer dizer sai como amigos assim como fizemos agora.

- Claro, afinal somos amigos agora né? – Jensen sorriu para Jared.

- Temos uma amizade colorida. – Jared sorriu sacana.

- Então eu acho que já vou indo. – Jared falou ao ver que o loiro ficou calado.

- E como você vai.

- Eu pego um taxi.

- Então você fez agente vir de metrô enquanto poderíamos ter...

- Não reclama Jen, eu já lhe disse os meus motivos. E também foi divertido vir de metrô comigo, confessa.

- Tá legal, foi legalzinho. – Jensen sorriu para Jared.

- Idiota. – Jared falou sorrindo e se aproximou de Jensen lhe dando um beijo nos lábios, o loiro ficou espantado com a atitude de Jared, mas não o afastou, na verdade ele queria aquilo, depois de tudo o que estava sentindo aquele contato era o mínimo que ele poderia querer naquele momento. Os lábios somente estavam encostados mas já foi o suficiente para eles sentirem o seus corpos pegando fogo, fecharam os olhos e aproveitaram aquele pequeno contato. Jared se afastou lentamente e os dois abriram os olhos bem divagar ao mesmo tempo.

- Por que você me beijou? – Jensen perguntou assim que sentiu que poderia falar sem que sua voz falhasse.

- Amizade colorida lembra? – Jared falou sorrindo e depois passou a língua pelos os lábios como se assim fosse sentir ainda o gosto de Jensen em seus lábios.

- Boa noite Jen. – Jared disse afastando-se andando de costa ainda olhando para Jensen.

- Boa noite Jay. – Jensen falou sorrindo para Jared, o loiro nem percebeu como havia chamado Jared, mas o moreno percebeu e ao ouvir Jensen o chamar de Jay seu sorriso aumentou. Deu tchau para Jensen com a mão direita levantada e depois virou de costa seguindo o seu caminho para a sua casa. Jensen esperou até Jared virar a esquina para entrar na sua casa.

- Talvez ter uma amizade colorida seja muito bom. – Jensen falou sorrindo enquanto entrava.

Continua!

E aí, gostaram? Espero que sim. O mesmo aviso que dei em Intenções vale pra essa também. Não deu tempo de responder as reviews antes de postar o capitulo como sempre faço, então vou responder depois de atualizar, o que quer dizer que estou respondendo os seus reviews do capitulo anterior e desse capitulo quando vocês mandarem também. Não vou deixar nenhum review pendente sem resposta. É o menino que posso fazer por vocês acompanharem a minha fic e comentarem com tanto carinho.

Comentem e me digam o que acharam ok? Vou ficar esperando os comentários de vocês.

**RESPOSTAS DAS REVIEWS:**

**Cléia:** O Jared é muito decidico nessa fic sim, mas também é muito pretensioso, ele anda vai dar muito problema. Que bom que está gostando da fic, isso me deixa muito feliz. Beijos, linda e até o próximo capitulo.

**Thas:** O Jensen e o Jared são muito opostos mesmo. As brigas dos sois sempre sai coisa... O Jensen só estava ensinando ao Jared como se diz oras kkkk Pênis ereto. Kkkk. O Jensen certinho vai se soltar mais nos próximos capitulo, por culpa do Jay. O Jared é muito bem humorado e pra ele não tem hora e nem lugar e isso acaba deixando o Jensen vermelhinho, mas ele também fica vermelhinho na frente do loiro kkk. O Jensen apertou a bunda do Jay, ele não é tão puritano como parece ser kkk. Obrigada pelos elogios, eu que vou ficar vermelha agora hehehe. Beijos e nos vemos no próximo capitulo!

**DWS:** Os dois são cafajestes com as garotas sim, mas eles deixam isso as claras para elas. Não é enganação, agora o Jared está mais mau intencionado com o Jensen desde o começo, mas nesse capitulo deu pra ver que ele está mudando um pouco isso. Agora sobre ele pensar exclusivamente nele é totalmente certo, ele se acha o centro do mundo. Obrigada por comentar a fic, beijos e até o próximo capitulo!

**crisro:** O zelador Fuller sabe fazer trocadilho infames com os outros kkkk, e ele aproveitou a altura do Jared, mas ele sofreu no capitulo anterior né? Mas nesse ele colocou as asinhas de fora e atacou o Jensen, ainda bem que o loiro tem o Jared para lhe defender, mesmo sem precisar hehehe. O Jared gritando que quer o Jensen pegou todo mundo de surpresa hehehe, mas ele foi sincero sim, mas em que sentindo ele quer o Jensen é que pega (sem trocadilhos) O loiro surtou e o Jared levou numa boa mais aí o Jay abriu os olhos do Jensen. O Jared sente as mesma coisa que o Jensen e as mesma duvidas, só que ele não leva a serio o caso de poder ser gay. Você entendeu direito sim, fizeram um acordo, vão deixar a coisa rolar e se rolar pegação eles não vão pirar. Ah eu discordo com você de novo, o Jensen não tem aparecia frágil, já viu o tamanho dos braços dele? Da costa? Da mão? E a novidade, das pernas? E se todo o loiro fosse frágil como ficaria o Brad Pitt kkkk? E a ultima do Jared ser mais novo que contribui mesmo para ele ser bottom porque aí o Jensen pode ensina-lo kkkk. O caso é que eu gosto é quando eles revesam kkkk! Os dois são homens viris e merecem ter a sua vez por cima ou por baixo hehehe. Beijos linda e até o próximo capitulo!


	13. O Convite

**Oi gente, desculpem pela a demora. O fim de ano está me deixando super ocupada por isso demorei. Esse é o ultimo capitulo atualizado no ano, o próximo somente em janeiro. Hoje é meu aniversário e quis dar esse presente pra vocês, esperam que gostem dele. Esse capitulo é dedicado a todos os meus leitores, todos mesmo, vocês me fizeram uma pessoa muito feliz com todo o carinho que vocês me passaram com os seus reviews.**

**Boa Leitura!**

**Trechos em entre aspas e itálicos são os pensamentos dos personagens.**

_**O Convite**_

Os dias foram passando e o relacionamento de Jensen e Jared foi se tornando mais forte, cada vez eles ficavam mais próximos e estavam tão próximos que já era do conhecimento de todos na escola que Jensen Ackles e Jared Padalecki eram os mais novos inseparáveis da escola. Não que fosse a tanto, eles não se viam tanto assim na escola, apenas durante as detenções e na hora do intervalo, mas nem no refeitório eles conversavam direito, cada um ficava na sua mesa de costume com os seus amigos de sempre.

Os momentos em que se falavam eram na sala de detenção ou na hora da saída, que eles ficavam conversando na frente da escola até o céu ficar escuro e serem expulsos pelo o zelador Fuller, aí cada um pegava o seu carro e ia para suas casas. Também tinham os telefonemas e Jared ligava sempre para Jensen, quando chegavam em casa e nos finais de semana, e aí do telefone Jared mandava o loiro ir para o computador onde eles conversavam através da webcam. E era justamente isso que estavam fazendo.

- Jen, quando é que você vai parar de fazer doce e deixar agente ter a nossas experiências homos? – Jared já não aguentava mais, ele e Jensen se davam bem, muito melhor que antes. Mas o loiro apesar de está mais receptivo e ter aceitado a sua proposta de dar um jeito na tensão sexual deles, Jensen não fazia nenhum esforço, ou não parecia fazer, para tentar se aproximar de Jared de uma maneira mais intima que era tudo que o moreno queria.

- Eu ainda não sei como você fala isso assim tão naturalmente Jared.

- Porque é normal Jen, não é nenhum bicho de sete cabeças. Hoje em dia a homossexualidade está aí pra quem quer ver, tem gay em tudo quanto é parte.

- Você é gay Jared? – Jensen perguntou e Jared arregalou os olhos, fato que não passou despercebido por Jensen, mesmo eles conversando através de uma vídeo-chamada no computador a imagem era bem nítida e um poderia ver muito bem a imagem do outro.

-Eu Jen? Big Jay não é gay. – Jared respondeu cheio de marra.

- Mas poderia ser, até o seu apelido rima. – Jensen falou gargalhando. – Big Jay é gay... Jay é gay... O gay é o Big Jay. – E Jensen caiu outra vez na gargalhada.

- Para de rir seu idiota. – Jared gritou para Jensen, não estava gostando nada daquela brincadeira.

- Toquei no seu ponto fraco? – Jensen perguntou com um sorriso cínico

- Eu não tenho ponto fraco pra você tocar seu idiota. E se estivéssemos cara a cara a única coisa que iria tocar é o meu punho fechado no meio desse seu rostinho bonito.

- Me acha bonito Jared?

- Uma vez você me disse que sou bonito, porque não posso te achar também? E também se você não fosse bonito não iria conseguir a atenção do Big Jay. – Jared falou cheio de si.

- Odeio quando você faz isso sabia? – Jensen falou irritado.

- Isso o que?

- Como o que? Fala de você desse jeito todo cheio de pose. Cara, o seu ego é enorme.

- Não estou falando nada que não seja verdade Jen. – Jared falou não dando importância para o que Jensen havia falado.

- Deixa pra lá Jared, já vi que não vai dar em nada falar isso com você. – Jensen já havia percebido que o moreno era muito cabeça dura, e que pra ele mudar de opinião sobre alguma coisa era difícil.

- Então é melhor voltarmos a falar do ponto que paramos antes. Qual era mesmo, Jen?

- Eu perguntei se você era gay Jared? – Jensen perguntou com naturalidade, mas na verdade estava morrendo de curiosidade pela resposta do outro.

- Eu não sou gay Jensen. – Jared falou com toda a segurança que tinha.

- Então?

- Então o que Jen?

- Então porque você insiste tanto nisso de coisas _homos_? – Esse era o termo que Jared sempre usava quando tocava no assunto deles dois de forma mais íntima.

- Eu não acredito que vamos ter essa conversa de novo Jen, ainda mais por webcam. – Jared disse ajeitando-se na cadeira em frente ao seu computador. – Eu já disse que eu sinto isso apenas por você, Jensen. Você é o único cara que quando eu vejo eu sinto meu pau ficar duro na hora. – Jared disse de forma estressada. Jensen não se espantou dessa vez porque durante todos os dias que ele vinha conversando com Jared o moreno sempre dava um jeito de dizer isso para ele.

- Você é tão imoral, e desbocado.

- Desbocado é o caralho. – Jared falou com raiva. E os dois ficaram em silencio, mas dessa vez foi muito estranho porque estavam os dois em frente a seus respectivos computadores, mas olhavam para outro lado com a cara emburrada.

Poderiam ter desativado o programa de conversa online via webcam, mas nenhum dos dois queria isso, eles não queriam ter que se despedir um do outro ainda, só eram teimosos demais para dar o braço a torcer e ser o primeiro a falar com o outro. E por dez minutos continuaram do mesmo jeito, apensa ignorando o outro. Olhavam para o lado e depois para o outro, mas nunca para a direção da tela do computador. Jensen resolveu mexer alguma coisa no seu celular que estava ali ao seu lado e Jared comeu um sanduiche que ele havia trago para lanchar. Ele tinha feito um sanduiche com suco e trouxe para comer, mas sua conversa com Jensen foi lhe tomando a atenção e seu lanche ficou de lado. Por fim resolver comer só o sanduiche e deixou o copo com suco ali do lado mesmo, já que ele estava frio. Deixou o copo ao lado do seu notebook.

"_Como esse loiro é um filho da puta de um teimoso, porque ele não fala logo comigo? Eu sei que é isso que ele quer senão já teria saído dai da frente desse PC. Tá certo que eu quero falar com ele também, mas eu vou esperar esse loiro gostoso falar primeiro. Se ele é teimoso eu sou muito mais"_

"_Loiro gostoso... quem diria que um dia o Big Jay fosse falar isso pra outro cara, ainda mais esse cara sendo o Ackles. Mas esse loiro ali na tela do meu PC é muito gostoso, nunca consegui tirar a cena dele pelado no vestiário da escola da minha cabeça. Porra eu me masturbo todo dia pensando nisso, pensando no que agente fez naquele box apertado do chuveiro e o melhor... o que agente poderia fazer."_

"_Toda vez eu imagino uma coisa diferente, mas todas elas são muito prazerosas e acaba comigo comendo aquela bundinha gostosa que eu vi que ele tem. Bom... também teve uma vez que enquanto batia uma em homenagem a ele, é sempre ele que homenageio essa hora, nesse dia em especial me veio a cabeça o pensamento dele me comendo. Não sei como fui pensar nisso, mas quando eu fui perceber já tinha dado uma bela e forte gozada, é só de pensar que me masturbei com a imagem dele me comendo... Isso é constrangedor, mas ainda bem que ninguém sabe, nem ele sabe e nem precisa porque ele nunca vai me comer."_

"_Cara esses pensamentos me deixou duro, mas uma vez estou duro por causa dele, ainda bem que ele não está vendo. Mas por outro lado seria bom se ele visse, seria muito bom... Assim ele entende de uma vez que eu não sou gay, que não fico duro por outro cara e sim só por ele. Por falar nisso..."_

- Jensen? – Jared o chamou e Jensen virou para a tela do computado com um sorriso de canto de lábio para Jared. – Tira esse sorrisinho besta do rosto, seu idiota.

- Você já não consegue viver sem mim não é Jared. – Jensen continuava a sorrir para o outro.

- Vai sonhando idiota. Só te chamei porque você não me disse se é?

- Se sou o que?

- Se é gay?

- Eu não sou gay, Jared. – Jensen também respondeu convicto.

- E como pode ter tanta certeza?

- Eu já fiz a prova.

- Já ficou com outro cara? – Jared perguntou espantado. Jensen tinha dito para si que nunca havia ficado com outro cara e agora ele lhe dizia que já tinha feito à prova que não é gay. Na cabeça do moreno Jensen havia ficado com algum outro garoto enquanto estavam se conhecendo e isso lhe deu um sentimento de traição. _"O primeiro e único cara que deveria ter ficado com esse loiro era eu" _Jared pensava e fechava o rosto numa expressão raivosa.

- Claro que nunca fiquei com outro cara, seu babaca. Eu já te disso isso. – Jensen falou tirando Jared de seus devaneios. Quando o moreno escutou Jensen dizer que não tinha ficado com outro garoto ele abriu um sorriso aliviado.

- Então como você tirou a prova disso Jen? – Jared perguntou e Jensen lembrou-se da vez que viu Ian trocando-se na sua frente e não sentiu ficar excitado por ele como sempre ficava por Jared.

- Olha Jared... Eu Já vi muitos caras pelados na minha frente, nós do clube de natação da escola dividimos um vestiário então todo mundo ali já viu o outro pelado. E eu posso lhe garantir que eu nunca fiquei excitado por nenhum deles, o que isso faz de mim um não gay.

- Todo mundo do clube de natação já te viu pelado? – Jared perguntou e começava a sentir de novo o mesmo sentimento de possessividade sobre o loiro.

- Não sei Jared, talvez sim. Do mesmo jeito que todo mundo do seu time de basquete deve ter te visto pelado também, afinal vocês também dividem o vestiário. – E ao imaginar Jared pelado na frente de outros também provocou em Jensen um sentimento de possessividade que ele não entendeu. Ele nunca havia se sentindo assim antes com outra pessoa e com Jared era diferente. Com Jared ao seu lado ele sentia varias coisa que nem saberia como explicar e para ele não fazia sentindo. Como a sensação de posse que ele vem tendo ultimamente por Jared.

- Espera um momento... Você disse que nunca ficou excitado por outro cara além de mim? – Jared deu um sorriso sacana para o loiro.

- Porque você está falando disso?

- O que acha de... se excitar um pouquinho agora?

- Jared... O que você está planejando?

- Nada de mais Jen. – Jared falou levantando-se em frente ao seu computador. – Vou te fazer um strip-tease via webcam.

- O... que? Como você fala uma coisa dessas assim na maior cara de pau? – Jensen estava pasmo com a atitude do outro, nunca iria pensar que ele poderia fazer uma coisa daquelas.

- Cara de pau? Você ainda não viu nada Jen. – Jared falava de modo sedutor. – Você já viu a minha cara e agora... Eu vou te mostrar o pau. – Jared sorriu sacana para o loiro e andou um pouco para trás pra poder enquadrar todo o corpo na webcam. Jensen não falava nada, mas também não tirava os olhos da tela do seu computador.

- Porra não estou conseguindo ficar enquadrado nessa droga de webcam, nisso que dar ser um homem do meu tamanho. – Jared praguejou ao notar que apenas suas pernas eram mostradas, foi até o seu notebook e afastou a tela para trás, pra câmera poder ter um ângulo melhor. Sorriu ao ter o resultado do seu agrado, soltou o notebook e o seu braço bateu no copo de suco que estava ao lado do computador, derrubando o liquido em cima do notebook que na mesma hora apagou.

- Eu não acredito, não acredito. – Jared falou ao desespero enquanto tentava religar o aparelho. – Que droga! - Fechou bruscamente o notebook e se jogou em sua cama. – Eu só posso ter chutado gato preto pra ser tão azarado assim. – Jared resmungava, ficou de joelhos na cama e começou a socar o seu travesseiro, mas logo parou ao ouvir seu celular tocar. Foi até a mesa onde estava o seu notebook e pegou o celular. Sorriu ao ver o nome Jen no visor do aparelho, foi esse o nome que colocou na agenda quando salvou o numero de Jensen. Deu graças a Deus por o seu celular não ter molhado também com o suco.

- Ligou pra me zoar Jen. – Jared falou em tom bravo de voz, mas ainda com um sorriso no rosto.

- O que aconteceu com o seu computador?

- Caiu suco em cima dele e ele apagou.

- Só você mesmo Padalecki. – Jared pode ouvir Jensen gargalhar do outro lado da linha. – Parece mesmo uma criança.

- Ei! Essas coisas acontecem. – Jared falou bravo. – E eu não sou criança.

- Ok, baby-Jay. – Jensen gargalhou e escutou Jared lhe xingar, o que só causou mais riso da parte do loiro.

- Queria te excitar com o meu strip-tease, Jen. – Jared falou de forma manhosa. – Queria te mostrar o quanto eu estava excitado.

"_Eu ainda me surpreendo como esse cara fala uma coisa dessas na maior cara dura. No começo achava estranho, mas agora já me acostumei e até acho bem excitante. Excitante... mal ele sabe que somente em pensar nele fazendo strip-tease pra mim já me deixou excitado."_

- Não era pra acontecer, Jared.

- Mas vai acontecer. – Jared disse firme. – Eu vou fazer acontecer, agora é uma questão de honra.

- Que dizer que você quer tirar a sua roupa e rebolar na frente de outro homem? – Jensen perguntou em tom de zombaria.

- Não. Eu quero tirar a minha roupa e mostra como eu fico duro por você. – Jared respondeu e escutou Jensen engasgar e tossir do outro lado da linha. Jared deu uma alta gargalhada com isso.

- Eu... Eu já vou desligar Jared. – Jensen olhou para o seu computador vendo a hora. – Já são duas horas da manhã e agente tem que acordar cedo pra ir para a escola.

- Tudo bem, tenho que ir dormir mesmo. Amanhã vamos ter um jogo contra um time de outra escola. Você vai ir me ver né Jen?

- Jared, eu não sei se seria uma boa ideia...

- Tudo bem então Jen, espero você lá na arquibancada torcendo por mim.

- Mas Jared eu...

- Boa noite Jen, e sonhe comigo. – E Jared desligou o telefone. Jensen apenas sorriu balançando a cabeça negativamente.

**J2**

A segunda-feira começou animada no J.F. Kennedy High School, era o dia do primeiro jogo do ano do time de basquete da escola, então isso significava que era o dia de ver o Big Jay em quadra. Jensen e Jared estavam juntos na aula de literatura do professor Mark Pellegrino, como já não era mais novidade que eles eram amigos os outros alunos não ligavam tanto pra isso.

Os dois foram chamados à atenção pelo o professor Pellegrino por estarem atrapalhando a aula. Jensen ficou furioso por que era Jared que não lhe deixava em paz durante a aula, sempre querendo chamar a sua atenção dizendo que não era para Jensen ligar para o que o professor Lúcifer falava. Jensen estava ficando irritado porque ele gostava da aula, não pelo o professor e sim por causa da matéria, e quando se virou para dizer pra Jared ficar calado ele e o moreno foram chamados a atenção pelo o professor. Jensen ficou mais irritado ainda com Jared e o outro apenas sorria.

- Jen, não se esqueça de ir me ver no jogo. Vou está te esperando. – Jared disse assim que o sinal anunciou o fim da aula e os alunos começavam a sair da sala, para as suas próximas aulas. O moreno não deu tempo para Jensen responder e logo saiu da sala.

As aulas foram passando e Jensen não viu mais Jared depois daquela aula. Na hora do intervalo todos os integrantes do time de basquete estavam muito animados e todos estavam em volta de Jared como sempre, o diferente que dessa vez Jensen não conseguiu vê-lo no meio de tantas pessoas ao seu redor porque além do time de basquete estavam juntos a eles também as lideres de torcidas e outras pessoas mais.

Jared gostava de toda aquela atenção que recebia, todos lhe bajulando e pedindo a vitória para o capitão do time. Mas naquela hora ele estava se sentindo sufocado, ele preferia está ao lado de Jensen e não com todas aquelas pessoas ao seu redor e com Genevieve, a capitão da lideres de torcida, colada ao seu braço e esfregando o seu rosto nele. O intervalo acabou e o moreno não conseguiu nem ver Jensen, ele foi carregado por seus amigos para fora do refeitório.

Depois de terminarem todas as aulas Jared já se encontrava na quadra de basquete com o restante do seu time, todos se aquecendo. Ele estava muito nervoso, mas não pelo o jogo porque em sua cabeça ele já estava ganho com o Big Jay na quadra. A sua preocupação era em saber se Jensen viria ou não vê-lo jogar, ele queria muito que o loiro viesse. Ele escutou um burburinho e olhou para a quadra. E lá estava ele, Jensen, no primeiro banco da parte de cima da arquibancada, ao seu lado Ian e Misha respectivamente. Esse deveria ser o motivo do burburinho das pessoas, ver os três cabeças do grupo dos descolados assistirem o jogo do grupo dos atletas, grupos que sempre foram rivais, mas que agora com a amizade dos lideres dos grupos esse tempo passou e com Jensen, Misha e Ian ali não restavam mais duvidas sobre isso.

Jared nem dava atenção para o que os outros estavam falando olhava apenas para Jensen e quando viu o loiro o olhar de volta Jared abriu um grande sorriso para o loiro e levantou a mão acenando para ele. Jensen não conseguiu não sorrir de volta e o fez, ainda levantou a mão e acenou discretamente para Jared.

- Deixa de ficar se exibindo para as garotas e junte-se ao time, Padalecki. O jogo já vai começar.

- Sim, técnico. – Jared falou para Jeffrey Dean Morgan, o técnico do time. _"Ele nem imagina que eu não estou me exibindo para uma garota e sim para um garoto. Tenho que concorda que esse garoto é muito bonito, pode ser um pensamento muito gay, mas é verdade." _O time recebeu algumas instruções do técnico e alguns minutos depois o jogo se iniciou.

- Nunca tinha visto um jogo de basquete aqui da escola, mas o time daqui é bom não é Jensen?

- É sim Ian, muito bom. – Jensen não tirava os olhos da quadra, mas especificamente de Jared.

- E o Jared também é muito bom, não é atoa que ele é o capitão do time não é Jensen.

- Sim, Misha o Jared é muito bom e um ótimo capitão.

- E você viu como ele sorriu para o Jensen quando chegamos Ian?

- Vi sim, muito... Espontâneo. – Ian respondeu a pergunta de Misha

- O que vocês querem dizer com isso?

- Vocês parecem está se dando muito bem.

- Claro que sim, Misha. Somos amigos agora lembra? – Jensen disse sarcástico.

- Sim, mas pareceu que vocês estão muito íntimos. – Misha sorria para Jensen, estava querendo provoca-lo.

- Isso não quer dizer intimidade é só um cumprimento, qualquer um que se conheçam podem se cumprimentar assim. – Jensen falou e viu que o sorriso de Misha não se alterou. – O quê que há? – Jensen perguntou um pouco exaltado. – O que você quer dizer?

- Só que vocês parecem estar muito... Íntimos para simples amigos. – Misha falou de forma zombeteira. – E não me admiraria se ficassem, até porque você já se excitou por ele não é mesmo? – Misha riu ao terminar de falar.

- Não estamos íntimos Misha. – Jensen falou com os dentes cerrados. Estava com raiva e ao mesmo tempo nervoso com aquela conversa. – Sabe o que é ser intimo de alguém pra mim? Masturbar outra pessoa enquanto essa outra pessoa te masturba e te deda.

- Fala baixo Jensen. – Misha falou nervoso e parando de rir. – Era só uma brincadeira, não precisava ficar com raiva.

- Não estou com raiva Misha. – Jensen sorriu para o outro. – Apenas estava brincando junto com você.

- Não teve graça. – Misha falou emburrado.

- Só porque o que está em jogo agora é o seu traseiro, porque antes você estava rindo. – Jensen riu alto junto de Ian que acompanhava toda a conversa dos dois.

- Meu traseiro não estava em jogo. E... – Misha aproximou seu rosto ao de Jensen para falar. – O Ian não me dedou.

- Mas agora vocês estão muito íntimos. Pode-se dizer que o Ian te conhece quase profundamente. – Jensen voltou a gargalhar acompanhando de Ian.

- Idiota. – Misha murmurou emburrado. – E você para de rir, seu molestador. – Misha falou apontando para Ian, o que só causou mais risos da parte dos outros dois.

Logo os três estavam assistindo o jogo em silencio, enquanto todo o resto das pessoas que estavam na arquibancada estavam eufóricas com o jogo e o resultado favorável para o time da casa. O time da escola tinha uma grande vantagem sobre o time visitante, o jogo estava sendo fácil para o time de Jared. Cada ponto marcado, cada lance tudo o que Jared fazia era muito bem observado por Jensen. O jogo teve fim com a obvia vitória do time da casa, Jared como sempre foi o cestinha do jogo. Enquanto o time adversário se retirava todos que estavam nas arquibancadas vibrava levantando placas com o nome do time da escola e com o nome do capitão do time, ou simplesmente Big Jay.

- Você vem Jensen? – Ian perguntou já de pé com Misha ao seu lado, os dois olhavam para o loiro.

- Não, eu tenho que falar com o Jared sobre a detenção.

- Quer ficar sozinho com ele não é Jensen. Depois não quer que eu fale nada. – Misha voltou a zombar do amigio sorrindo para ele.

- Ian leve o Misha embora e dê um _toque _nele. – Jensen deu ênfase à palavra toque enquanto sorria para Ian. – Quem sabe depois do seu... _toque_, o Misha para de ser chato.

- Pode deixar. – Ian sorriu sacana para Jensen.

- O Ian não me dedou Jensen, passou de raspão. – Misha falou emburrado. Ao ouvirem o que Misha disse, Jensen e Ian riram alto. – Idiotas. – Misha murmurou com raiva.

- Vamos Misha, eu vou te dar um toque mágico. – Ian disse passando o braço pela cintura de Misha.

- Me solta seu idiota. – Misha falou afastando-se do outro. – Deixe os seus dedos longe de mim seu molestador. – Falou bravo e saiu andando na direção da saída, andou até a porta e parou, voltando sua atenção para Ian. – Vamos logo, eu não vou ficar te esperando. – Ele gritou para Ian

- È melhor você ir logo Ian, o Misha está com pressa pra sentir o seu toque mágico. – Jensen gritou de volta para Misha escutar. Misha revirou os olhos, mas continuou esperando por Ian que apenas sorriu para Jensen e depois foi em direção ao outro. Os dois foram embora e de onde estava o loiro viu Misha discutindo com Ian.

Jensen virou-se para a quadra e viu Jared ser carregado pelos seus companheiros de time. O moreno tinha um grande sorriso no rosto, ao ver a alegria do outro não pode deixar de sorrir. Aos poucos as pessoas foram saindo, primeiro às pessoas que estavam na arquibancada e Jensen aproveitou para descer e ficar em outro lugar esperando por Jared. Depois foram embora as lideres de torcida que ficaram muito tempo bajulando os jogadores, e continuariam senão fosse por o técnico Jeffrey mandar os garotos do time para o chuveiro. E assim as lideres foram embora e o time foi seguindo para o vestiário, Jared ficou para trás e olhava para todos os lados.

- Procurando por mim? – Jared ouviu a voz de Jensen soar atrás de si. Virou e encontrou o loiro escorado em uma parede, os braços cruzados e uma perna apoiada na parede.

- Jen. – Jared falou sorrindo e foi andando na direção do loiro. Jensen também começou a andar na direção de Jared e os dois pararam um em frente ao outro. _"Que porra de vontade de abraçar é essa que estou sentindo? Esse loiro mexe mesmo com a minha cabeça."_

- Você gostou do jogo Jen?

- Sim, Jared. O jogo foi muito bom, eu gostei.

- Viu como eu jogo muito? Cara eu sou foda.

- É Jared, você é um ótimo jogador. Se acha demais, mas joga muito bem. – Jensen sorriu para o outro.

- Então me dá um abraço me parabenizando. – Jared pediu abrindo os braços.

- Cara, nem pensar. Você está todo suado. – Jensen falou afastando-se de Jared.

- Qual é Jen, é só um abraço. – Jared se aproximava do loiro. – Cheio de tensão sexual lembra?

- Não Jared, eu não vou te abraçar. _"Mesmo que esteja com muita vontade disso."_

- Seu chato. – Jared cruzou os braços e fez um bico. – Porque você estava me esperando aqui se não foi pra me parabenizar então?

- Vim avisar que o diretor Beaver nos liberou da detenção, somente por hoje, por causa do jogo.

- Isso é ótimo. – Jared falou desfazendo a cara emburrada e abrindo um grande sorriso.

- É? – Jensen perguntou. No fundo ele sentiu-se um pouco decepcionado, ele pensava que Jared fosse lamentar o tempo que ele não teriam juntos já que o moreno vivia lhe dizendo que gostava de passar o tempo junto de sua companhia.

- Sim Jen, é ótimo. Os caras do time planejaram uma festa para comemorar o resultado do jogo.

- Ah! – Jensen falou com pouco interesse.

- Eu quero que você venha comigo Jensen.

- O que? – O loiro perguntou espantado. Não estava esperando por esse convite.

- Eu quero que você venha comigo. Você não pensou que iria se livrar de mim só porque não vamos ter detenção não é? – Jared perguntou parecendo magoado.

- Não Jared, eu não pensei. Eu...

- Ótimo, porque não vai. Você vai ir aquela festa e vai se divertir comigo. Vamos juntos comemorar mais uma vitória do Big Jay.

- Você é um idiota egocêntrico. – Jensen falou sorrindo.

- E você um idiota pomposo. – Jared sorriu de volta.

- Tudo bem Jared, eu vou à festa com você.

- Ótimo, a festa começa as oito. Eu passo na sua casa e te pego.

- Busca. – Jensen o corrigiu.

- Te pego, te busco, tanto faz.

- Onde vai ser essa festa?

- Na casa do Tom. Os pais dele viajaram e a casa está livre.

- Então não precisa me buscar. Sei onde fica, eu apareço por lá. – Jensen disse afastando-se para ir embora.

- Tudo bem então, lá eu vou te cobrar o abraço que você ficou me devendo. – Jared falou enquanto também se afastava, ia em direção ao vestiário.

- Jared!

- O que? – Jared se virou para o loiro. Jensen já estava perto da porta de saída.

- Parabéns pelo ótimo jogo. – Jensen sorriu de canto de lábio ao falar, depois acenou em despedida para o outro e saiu, deixando para trás um Jared com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- Me agradeça melhor hoje a noite Jen. – Jared falou consigo mesmo. Ainda sorrindo ele foi para o vestiário, com a certeza que a noite seria muito proveitosa.

Continua!

**É isso aí galera, espero que tenham gostado do capitulo. Me digam o que acharam do capitulo e comentem, me deem esse presente hoje.**

**Como é a ultima atualização do ano, eu vou desejar a todos que acompanham a fic um feliz natal e um ótimo ano novo. Beijos e até o próximo capitulo!**

RESPOSTAS REVIEWS:

**Jess:** Rolou um baita drama da parte dos dois, na verdade mais da parte do Jensen que está se saindo um baita dramático nessa fic hehehe. Tenho um medo tremendo de fazer esses capítulos dramáticos, sei lá, acho que sempre falta alguma coisa ou que não ficou legal. O Jensen fugiu, mas no final o Jared o encurralou kkk, aí ele não teve mais escolha. Deu pra ter pena do Zelador Fuller quando os meninos atrapalharam o trabalho dele, e o Jared ainda põe culpa no velho, que cara-de-pau kkk. Quando esses dois tiverem se pegando, qualquer lugar vai ser valido hehehe. Não precisa se desculpar, linda. Sei como essa época do ano é trabalhosa. O importante é que você está aqui agora e isso me deixa feliz. Beijos, linda. Feliz Natal e Ano Novo!

**Ana:** Tendo os Js qualquer coisa fica fofa, até a Betty a feia ficaria fofa com os Js ao lado dela kkk. Se esses dois soubessem o que passa na cabeça do outro... iam deixar de fuleragem e partir logo pro amasso kkk. Ainda bem que eles não foram assaltados né, agora você me deu uma ideia com essa do Jensen hehehe. O Jensen sempre tem algumas periguetes na cola dele, mas lindo como ele é não tem como não ter hehehe. Eu sempre fico boba quando você diz isso sobre o beijo dos Js nas minhas fics, obrigada. Espera pelo lemon rsrsrs, tá não espera não, isso me deixa nervosa de decepcionar nessa parte. Eu também não sei de onde vem essa tal fragilidade do Jensen, também acho ele muito másculo, ele é a manifestação viril do divino, oras hehehe. Também concordo que o Jensen adolescente era estranho, mas imagino ele na fic de um jeito diferente hehehe. Vi que a Claudia também tá na briga, essa da maniçoba é valida, é uma boa arma biológica kkkk. Beijos, linda. Feliz Natal e um ótimo Ano novo!

**Perola:** Ainda bem que não vai ter pegadinhas hehehe. Quando pescoçam o meu PC no trabalho, sinto vontade de torcer a cabeça de quem faz isso, no maior estilo exorcista kkk. Pelo os pensamentos deles dá pra ver que eles não vão ficar só no lesco-lesco (me senti o ratinho agora kkk) Eles são adolescentes mesmo, se ficarem suspirando não será estranho hehehe. O zelador Fuller é perigoso com a vassoura, só tenho uma coisa a dizer sobre isso: Corre Jared, corre kkk. È o Jensen falando pro Jared correr kkk! Ai não, nem pensar que vou fazer o Jared passar pela a "acusada" de morte com o Fuller de novo kkk! Não tem como não rir ou pensar em trocadilhos com você dizendo que o Jared já chegou arregaçando kkkkk, cara se formou a imagem na minha cabeça do Jared chegar arregaçando hahahaha! O zelador Fuller pegou pesado primeiro com os garotos por isso eles foram detestáveis, o Jensen não gostou do jeito que agiu mais o Jared gosta. Não precisava esculachar o velho, era só mostrar as fotos dele de biquíni kkkkk, pedia pra Cindy. O Jensen e suas tietes (eu sou uma) Ele nem teve tempo de negar o beijo porque o Jared partiu pra cima das garotas hehehe. Eu sou santa, nunca dei beijinho de despedida nem em amigo e nem em amiga hehehe. Oba, ganhei o meu selo de qualidade dessa vez (adorei a onomatopeia do carimbo rsrs) Beijos, linda. Não vou te desejar feliz natal e ano novo porque já fiz isso antes na sua fic... Tá não resisto. Feliz Natal e um Ótimo Ano Novo pra você, linda!

**Camilla:** Você é sempre tão fofa, foi o primeiro beijo deles, mas esse foi mais leve, ainda tem que ter um beijo de verdade né? rsrs. Esse é um capitulo antes do Natal, mas é o ultimo do ano. Eu sempre fico muito feliz quando você diz que gosta da fic, sério mesmo. O Jared com ciúmes do Jensen é muito fofo né? Primeiro ele o defendeu do zelador e depois ficou com ciúmes por causa das fãs, ele gamou no loiro (me senti velha falando gamou rsrs) Beijos, linda. Feliz Natal e Ano Novo!

**Thas:** Esse capitulo não foi tão sexual como os outros, e os pensamentos do Jensen foram um show a parte hehehe! Alguém apaixonado? Não sei... O Jensen ou o Jared? rsrsrs. Meia nove no meio da rua com aqueles dois... isso ia ser um show que eu queria assistir na primeira fila kkkkkk! O Jared estava com ciúmes do loiro sim, ficou evidente hehehe, ponto para as fãs do Jensen por fazer o Jared ter ciúmes. Eu fico feliz em saber que você está adorando a fic, é muito gratificante saber disso. Obrigada pelo o review e pelos parabéns. Beijos e feliz natal e ano novo para você!

**crisro:** O Jared defendo o Jensen é muito hot né? ficou com pena do zelador, todo mundo tá ficando rsrsrs, tá, concordo que os garotos pegaram pesado com o velho hehehe. O Jared é muito direto, fala tudo o que pensa e a qualquer hora. Você vai ver muito mais desses surtos do Jared ao decorrer da historia. Se ele vai ter coragem de descartar o Jensen... só o tempo dirá rsrs. O Jensen cuida mesmo do loiro dele, o Jensen não gosta do lance de celebridade porque ele não é uma. O Jensen real não é que ele não goste, o caso é que ele é tímido, diferente do Jared que é muito expontaneo. O Jensen fica nervoso com isso, mas sempre tem o Jared ao lado dele pra dar um jeito nisso. Amizade colorida é uma coisa que eu acho perigosa, cara isso sempre evolui, nunca fica só na amizade r o pior é quando passa da amizade apenas de um lado da relação. Beijos, linda. Feliz Natal e Ano novo!

**Cleia:** O capitulo não foi tão tenso sexualmente como os outros né? Foi gostosinho mesmo, com esses dois gostosinho expandindo a amizade deles hehe. O Jared apesar de ser um grande egocêntrico é muito fofo, é por isso que o Jensen gosta da companhia dele, mas quem não iria querer o Jared por perto? rsrsrs. Beijos, linda! Feliz Natal e Ano Novo!

**Luluzinha:** É eles estão em outro nível de amizade agora e graças a conversa que eles tiveram em que deixou tudo claro o que o outro está sentindo. Conversa proveitosa. O Jared é uma unanimidade ao acharem ele fofo apesar do comportamento dele na fic, tá eu também acho rsrs. Olha eu posso lhe garantir que o Roger não esconde nada, pode ficar tranquila quanto a isso. Beijos linda. Feliz Natal e Ano Novo!


	14. A Festa

Então gente, voltei... Depois de um longo tempo e de muita cobrança estou trazendo um capitulo inédito para vocês. Espero que gostem.

**Beta:** larissacosta52

_**A festa**_

_Eu não sei por que estou há mais de uma hora escolhendo uma roupa para ir a tal festa na casa do Tom. Não é como se fosse grande coisa, o espetáculo do século. Com certeza essa festa vai ser um saco, com as oferecidas das lideres de torcidas, os caras do time de basquete se vangloriando por mais uma vitória e, Jared. _

_Jared com certeza vai ser um dos que vão estar se gabando pela a vitória, ele se acha o tal e não vai perder a oportunidade de mostrar isso para todo mundo. Mas por trás de todo aquele ego, de toda aquela pretensão, tem um cara legal. Se falassem uma coisa dessas para mim antes eu iria dizer que a pessoa está louca. Mas agora eu sei que é verdade, Jared é um cara legal. Não sei por que ele age desse jeito, talvez por ser mimado pelos os pais e... Droga, eu não sei por que eu ligo pra isso._

_Claro que você liga pra isso Jensen, ele é seu amigo agora. Amigos se preocupam um com o outro. Amigos... Se esfregam um no outro e se excitam... Ai meu Deus seu continuar a pensar nisso minha cabeça vai estourar. É melhor deixar isso pra lá, Jared é seu amigo Jensen e é isso. Agora eu vou para aquela festa encontrar com o meu amigo Jared Padalecki e comemorar junto com ele a sua vitória._

Jensen vestiu uma camisa preta de mangas compridas, um pouco justa que delineava seu tronco e bíceps. Colocou uma calça jeans e saiu, teria que ir de taxi por ainda não poder usar o seu carro. Em poucos minutos Jensen estava em frente à casa dos Wellings, de longe poderia se ouvir a musica alta que estava tocando. A casa a sua frente era como a sua, continha um extenso jardim antes de chegar à entrada da casa. Quando Jensen entrou viu que por onde andava tinha gente dançando bebendo ou se pegando. Sabia que iria encontrar esse tipo de coisa, tentou não encostar-se às pessoas que viam em sua direção segurando um copo de bebida.

Chegou à sala e encontrou todo o time de basquete ocupando os grandes sofás que tinham no cômodo. Atrás dos jogadores estavam as lideres de torcidas e no meio deles estava Jared, com um imenso sorriso no rosto e com Genevieve Cortese, capitã das lideres, literalmente grudada ao braço deste. A garota agarrava o braço do moreno como se estivesse o impedindo de fugir e Jared aparentava não ligar.

"_O que aquela vadia da Cortese tem pra ficar agarrada ao braço do Jared daquele jeito? Será que aquela garota não tem dignidade e tem que forçar um cara para lhe dar atenção? E porque aquele idiota do Jared não se afasta dela logo de uma vez? E por que estou ligando pra isso? Eu não deveria ligar, na verdade eu não ligo. Ele que faça o que quiser tô nem aí. Com certeza essa garota vai passar algum tipo de DST pra ele."_

-Jensen! – Jared gritou ao ver o loiro parado no meio da sala. O sorriso que Jared tinha aumentou ao vê-lo, o moreno levantou-se e foi em direção ao loiro. Jensen sorriu para Jared e deu um sorriso torto ao ver que este nem deu bola para Genevieve quando o viu, tanto que quando Jared levantou-se Genevieve caiu no lugar onde antes Jared estava sentado, o que gerou risadas nos outros integrantes do grupo, que pareciam já estarem alterados pelas bebidas alcoólicas.

- Que bom que veio Jen! – Jared falou ao chegar perto de Jensen, ainda com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Eu disse que viria. – Jensen devolveu o sorriso. – E também um Ackles sempre cumpre com seus compromissos e promessas.

- Oh claro, como se eu ligasse para as regras dos Ackles. – Jared disse fazendo pouco caso. – O importante é que você está aqui, e apenas isso me importa.

- E porque se importa?

- Bom... Além de você ser um cara, legal e uma ótima companhia... Você está me devendo um abraço e eu vou querer ele agora. – Jared começou a aproximar-se de Jensen, ia aos poucos invadindo seu espaço pessoal.

- Jensen Ackles na minha casa? Será que já estou bêbado e estou vendo coisas? – Tom chegou perto dos dois falando alto, ele tinha uma garrafa de cerveja na mão. Com a chegada repentina de Tom, Jared afastou-se de Jensen.

- Boa noite Tommy. – Jensen cumprimentou Tom.

"_Tommy? Como assim Tommy? Mas que porra é essa? Desde quando Jensen tem essa intimidade com o Tom para chamar ele assim? Tá certo que ele tinha dito que a sua família e a do Tom eram próximas por causa dos negócios dos seus pais, mas cara isso não deixa eles tão próximos assim. Não gostei dessa putaria, não gostei do Jensen chamar o Tom de Tommy e não me chamar de Jay como eu pedi pra ele fazer. O quê que a porra desse Tommy tem que eu não tenho?"_

- Então Jen, o que você está fazendo aqui? Posso te chamar de Jen não é?

- Não, não pode. – Jensen respondeu sério para Tom.

"_Se fodeu Tommy, só quem pode chamar o Jensen de Jen sou eu."_ Jared gargalhou com o pensamento, atraindo a atenção de Jensen e Tom para si.

- Continuem, podem conversar, continuem. - Jared fez um gesto com a mão.

- Você é louco? – Jensen perguntou para Jared e o moreno apenas lhe sorriu. – Está bêbado Jared? – Jensen voltou a perguntar e Jared fechou a cara para o loiro ao ouvir o seu nome. Lembrou-se de Jensen chamando Tom de Tommy e não gostou do loiro o chamando pelo nome.

- Obvio que não Jensen. – Jared respondeu de forma seca.

- Ok! – Jensen falou para Jared e depois se virou para Tom. – Vim porque o Jared me convidou, não tem problema não é?

- Ah claro que não tem. Até porque agora vocês são amiguinhos, como pude esquecer.

- Agora você vai usar ironia comigo _Tommy. – _Jensen falou destacando bem o apelido do outro. Tom apenas o encarou e não falou nada.

- O _Jen_ veio por minha causa é lógico Tom. – Jared disse dando ênfase ao Jen. – Agora eu vou mostrar a casa para ele, você não se importa não é? É claro que não que não se importa, vem Jen. – Jared passou o braço por cima dos ombros de Jensen e começou a se afastar de Tom.

- O que foi isso? – Jensen perguntou quando os dois estavam afastados de Tom.

- Isso o que?

- Essa sua reação, Jared. – O moreno apertou a mão no ombro de Jensen ao escutar o seu nome. Nunca pensou que escutar o seu nome fosse lhe irritar tanto. Jared levava Jensen para os fundos da casa, saíram pela cozinha e foram para a lateral da casa onde havia uma piscina.

Havia varias pessoas ao redor da piscina e outras dentro dela. Jensen teve que arregalar os olhos quando viu Danneel completamente bêbada, todos gritavam para a ruiva, então ela deu uma pequena corrida e pulou na piscina, no estilo bola de canhão, espirrando água para todos os lados. Houve uma gritaria maior ainda quando a garota pulou na piscina, e logo atrás dela vieram outras pessoas pulando na água também.

- Doidinha essa sua amiga hein? – Jared comentou. Na verdade ele queria insultar Danneel com todo o seu arsenal de palavrões, ele não gostava da garota. Só não o fez por não querer correr o risco de Jensen se chatear com ele e ir embora.

- Ela só está bêbada, de um jeito que eu nunca vi. – Jensen ainda olhava para a ruiva. – Quem a convidou?

- Um parceiro meu do time. Ele gosta dela e como eu convidei você ele resolveu convidá-la também. Não tem problema né?

- Qual seria o problema? – Jensen perguntou e os dois voltaram a andar. Em nenhum momento Jared tirou o seu braço dos ombros de Jensen.

- Você sabe Jen, toda a escola sabe que você e a Danneel... – Jared rodou a mão livre, fazendo um gesto.

- Não tem problema nenhum Jared, a Danneel e eu nunca tivemos nada. Não temos nenhum tipo de relação.

- Pensei que fossem amigos. – Jared falou, ele estava gostando muito do que estava escutando.

- Danneel e eu não somos amigos, Jared. O que eu vou dizer pode ser rude demais... _Jared demais. _– Jensen virou o rosto para o moreno e sorriu. – Mas Danneel era apenas uma garota com quem eu transava e que gamou em mim e nunca mais largou do meu pé.

- Ok! Senhor gostosão, depois eu que sou prepotente. – Jared parou de andar e ficou de frente para Jensen.

- Às vezes é bom usar um pouco de pretensão, é divertido. E, além disso, você sabe que eu sou gostoso mesmo. – Jensen sorriu para Jared.

- Eu não sei se você é gostoso, Jen. _Ainda _não sei. – Jared devolveu o sorriso para Jensen de forma sacana. Jensen parou de sorrir, se sentido constrangido. Virou de costas para o moreno para que não pudesse ver o seu possível rubor. Deu dois passos para longe de Jared e pôs as mãos no bolso da calça.

- Porque você me trouxe aqui?

- Lá dentro está a maior barulheira, queria ter privacidade com você.

- E pra que você quer ter privacidade comigo, Jared? – Jensen voltou a ficar de frente para o moreno.

- Você está me devendo um abraço, lembra? – Jared sorriu para Jensen enquanto se aproximava. – Cheio de tensão sexual e tudo mais. – Jared aumentou o sorriso para Jensen, o loiro deu um pequeno sorriso de canto de lábios para Jared. Os dois ouviram vozes, alguns garotos aproximavam do lugar onde eles estavam. Jared olhou para trás para saber quem eram, mas num movimento rápido foi puxado por Jensen que o levou para trás de uma grande árvore numa parte mais escura do Jardim da casa. Jensen o empurrou de costas no tronco da arvore e colou seu corpo no dele, de modo que não pudessem ser vistos.

- Shiii! Fica calado Jay. – Jensen sussurrou perto do rosto de Jared. O moreno abriu um grande sorriso para Jensen quando ouviu o loiro lhe chamando de Jay. Jensen o olhou torto e colocou seus dedos sob os lábios de Jared, o impedindo de fazer qualquer barulho que os entregasse. Viu três garotos passarem completamente bêbados, indo em direção onde fica a piscina. Quando os garotos sumiram do seu campo de visão, Jensen tirou os dedos de cima dos lábios de Jared.

- Do que você está rindo seu idiota? – Jensen perguntou para Jared que ainda tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Nada demais. – Jared respondeu.

"_Nunca que eu vou falar que estou contente por ter escutado pela primeira vez esse loiro me chamar de Jay. É uma sensação tão estranha, que me faz querer rir sem parar de tanta felicidade. Realmente me sinto mais intimo dele agora, mas eu quero mais, muito mais."_

- Só estou achando essa situação toda muito hilária. Você me puxando pra trás dessa arvore e me prensando aqui desse jeito. – Jared fez um gesto com as mãos mostrando a posição que estavam. – Acho que não precisava tudo isso Jen. Não estávamos fazenda nada demais.

- Foi... Foi você que disse que queria privacidade e quando aqueles caras apareceram eu... Quer saber? Deixa pra lá, acho que exagerei mesmo. – Jensen começou a se afastar de Jared, mas o moreno o segurou, o impedindo de se afastar.

- Não foi exagero, Jen. Eu estava errado. – Jared olhou diretamente nos olhos de Jensen.

- Você dizendo que está errado? – Jensen gargalhou. – Jared Padalecki admitindo que está errado? Nossa! Esse é um momento que eu nunca vou esquecer.

- Deixa de ser idiota, Ackles. Você fez bem em nos esconder, aqueles babacas estragaram com o nosso clima.

- Que clima, Jared?

- Vou te mostrar qual clima. Vem cá. – Jared puxou Jensen para seu corpo e passou seus braços envoltos no corpo do loiro, lhe dando um abraço. – Agora que estou te abraçando, você pode me parabenizar como se deve.

Jensen por um momento ficou sem reação, mas depois sorriu e abraçou Jared de volta, colando ainda mais os seus corpos.

- Parabéns pelo ótimo jogo, Jared. – Jensen sussurrou. Estava com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Jared.

- Obrigado Jen. – Jared disse também com a cabeça no ombro do outro. Fechou os olhos aproveitando o cheiro que a pele de Jensen emanava. Era inebriante, viciante e o estava deixando louco. Num ato impulsivo Jared levou seus lábios ao pescoço de Jensen e lhe deu um beijo, querendo provar com seus lábios a pele de Jensen. Abriu os olhos e deu-se conta do que estava fazendo. Por um momento fraquejou, por um momento quis desistir de tudo o que ele vinha tentando fazer a muito tempo. Talvez porque só agora, com mais essa aproximação, ele se deu conta do que fazia, de que se fosse adiante com isso, muita coisa poderia mudar em sua vida e poderia ser pra sempre.

Afastou sua cabeça do pescoço de Jensen e sentiu o loiro fazer o mesmo movimento. Jared olhou nos olhos de Jensen, que tinha os olhos arregalados. Jared sentia o seu coração bater de forma acelerada, e com a proximidade que se corpo estava com o de Jensen, pode sentir que o coração dele também batia acelerado.

- Eu... Me... Me desculpe, Jensen. – Jared sussurrou. – Me descul... – Jared não conseguiu terminar a frase porque foi impedido pelos lábios de Jensen junto aos seus.

Jensen rapidamente encurtou a distancia entre o seu rosto e o de Jared e juntou seus lábios. Não teve tempo nem de pensar, só o fez. Era como se seu corpo pedisse por isso e o fizesse automaticamente. Os dois tinham os olhos arregalados, ainda com seus lábios colados.

"_Quer saber de uma coisa? Dane-se! Agora que já comecei eu vou terminar. Jared disse que era isso o que queria e disse que eu queria também. E sim... eu quero muito e vou aproveitar."_

Jensen fechou os olhos e levou sua mão a cabeça de Jared, mexendo em seus cabelos. Passou a língua pelos os lábios de Jared. O moreno viu Jensen fechar os olhos e levar a mão em seus cabelos, entendeu que o outro estava querendo isso tanto quanto ele, então se deixou levar.

Decidiu colocar de lado o medo que temporariamente apoderou-se de si e deixou em seu lugar o prazer que estava sentindo. Abriu os lábios, dando passagem para a língua de Jensen e passou a retribuir o beijo que o loiro começou. Deixou uma de suas mãos no braço de Jensen, apertando o bíceps do loiro que estava marcado pela a camisa que estava usando, e com a outra mão Jared passou a fazer um leve carinho no pescoço e no rosto do loiro.

Beijaram-se como se fosse à primeira vez, como se fosse o primeiro beijo de suas vidas. De certa forma era, Afinal era uma coisa nova que estavam fazendo, diferente de tudo que já haviam feito. E descobriram que essa coisa nova estava sendo muito prazerosa para os dois. O beijo teve fim de forma lenta, com um pequeno selo nos lábios e que foi repetido mais uma vez. Era como se não quisessem acabar com aquele contato que estava sendo tão gostoso para os dois, e realmente não queriam.

- Wow! Você... Nós... Wow! – Jared disse para o loiro e deu um sorriso para ele.

- Sim, Jared. Wow! - Jensen sorriu de volta para o moreno. – Ficou sem palavras?

- Caralho! Fiquei sim. Você beija muito bem, sua boca tem um gosto muito bom e... Caralho!

- Você tem que estragar com o clima com esse seu ataque de palavrões não é?

- Que porra de clima, Jensen. A gente se beijou, isso não é um namoro. Não pense que agora vou ser seu namorado.

- Quem falou em namoro? Eu disse apenas que você estragou com o clima.

- Acho bom que você saiba mesmo que não é um namoro. Não temos nenhum tipo de relacionamento amoroso Jensen.

- Eu sei que não temos Jared. Você é apenas uma vadia que vou usar pra matar esse desejo louco que ando sentindo ultimamente. – Jensen gargalhou.

- Cala a boca seu idiota. – Jared disse rindo para Jensen. – Não sou sua vadia. Big Jay não é vadia de ninguém.

- Pronto! Vai começar a se exaltar. – Jensen rolou os olhos. – Você deveria calar a boca Jared.

- E porque você não vem calar? – Jared perguntou sorrindo.

- Com todo o prazer que eu vou te calar. – Jensen responde devolvendo o sorriso. – Com certeza esse é um momento que eu nunca vou esquecer. – Jensen disse antes de voltar a beijar Jared.

Continua!

Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo, ele mostra o inicio de uma nova fase para os meninos. Logo eu posto o próximo, beijos e até o próximo capitulo!


	15. Novas Sensações

_**Avisando que os capítulos virão sempre assim, uma vez por semana. Espero que gostem do capitulo, esse é proibido para quem tem problemas cardíacos rs.**_

_**Capitulo dedicado a minha linda Claudia Ackles**_

_**Trechos em itálico representam os pensamentos dos personagens.**_

_**Beta: larissacosta52**_

_**Boa leitura!**_

_**Novas Sensações**_

Jared e Jensen continuaram a se beijar por vários minutos, cada vez mais o beijo se tornava mais urgente, mais luxurioso. Jared tinha uma mão apertando os músculos do braço de Jensen enquanto a outra estava dentro da camisa do loiro, alisando o seu abdômen. Jensen também explorava o corpo do outro com suas mãos, por dentro da camisa que o moreno usava. E assim passando sua mão pela pele quente de Jared, podia sentir os músculos firmes que ele possuía.

Jared desceu sua mão para a calça do loiro, passando sua mão por cima da evidente ereção de Ackles. O loiro gemeu durante o beijo que trocava com Padalecki e puxou o corpo do outro mais próximo do seu, colando os seus quadris e juntando suas ereções, fazendo com que ambos gemessem e separassem suas bocas com a respiração pesada. Jared que estava sendo preso por Jensen na arvore, mudou de posição com o loiro e em um movimento rápido, deixando Jensen escorado na grande árvore que os escondia. Voltou a juntar seus quadris com o de Ackles e começou a esfregá-los lentamente, desceu sua mão pelo corpo do loiro, passando por seu abdômen e parando no cós da calça do mais velho.

Jared separou seu corpo do de Jensen apenas um pouco, sua boca continuava colado a de Jensen num beijo que tirava o fôlego de ambos, enquanto isso as mãos do moreno abriam apressadamente a calça de Jensen, o loiro mantinha suas duas mãos em cada lado do quadril de Jared. O moreno abriu o zíper da calça do outro e afastou seu corpo, olhando para Jensen, jogado contra a arvore com a respiração forte, boca aberta e os lábios extremamente vermelhos e inchados por causa do beijo trocado, Jensen tinha os olhos fechados, sua calça aberta deixava a amostra sua cueca boxer branca que marcava sua ereção.

"_Eu não acredito no que estou prestes a fazer, mas... Foda-se! Esse loiro é gostoso demais para eu dispensar, ele me faz querer coisas que eu nunca quis antes, desejos que nunca passaram pela minha cabeça. E o que eu desejo agora é o corpo dele, e é isso que eu vou ter."_

Jared voltou a beijar Jensen, levou sua mão à ereção do loiro e a massageou por cima do tecido da cueca, logo após ele adentrou sua mão na cueca de Jensen e segurou o membro de Ackles, o sentiu pulsar em sua mão, e Jared sentiu seu próprio membro pulsar dentro de sua calça, que há essa hora estava muita apertada. Jared movimentou sua mão para cima e para baixou, começando a masturbar Jensen, em pouco tempo ele já estava fazendo movimentos frenéticos no membro do outro que gemia baixo.

- Jar... Jared... O que... Está fazendo? – Jared olhou para Jensen e cerrou os olhos perante a pergunta que lhe foi feita.

- Você é estúpido? Quer mesmo que eu te diga o que estou fazendo? Você não é tão santo assim, que não vai saber o quer é um punh...

- Masturbação. – Jensen o cortou, ainda sentindo a mão do moreno em seu membro.

- Foda-se! Eu falo como eu quiser! – Jared falou raivosamente. – E você deveria parar de frescura e retribuir o que estou te fazendo. – Jared afastou-se de Jensen e abriu sua calça rapidamente, liberando sua ereção.

- Esse é um jogo para dois, Jen. – Jared voltou a aproximar-se de Jensen, pegou a mão do loiro e levou até o seu membro, o envolvendo com ela. E ainda segurando a mão de Ackles, Jared passou a movê-la para cima e para baixo, masturbando-se usando a mão do loiro. Jared gemeu e soltou a mão de Ackles, o deixando fazer o trabalho sozinho.

O moreno voltou a segurar o membro de Jensen, voltando a masturbá-lo, arrancando gemidos de Jensen. Seus movimentos eram rápidos, e sentiu o loiro aumentar a velocidade com que o masturbava. Seus lábios se juntaram em um beijo que servia para abafar seus gemidos, assim impossibilitando que eles fossem escutados por alguém que passasse por ali e os flagrasse naquela situação. Ambos aumentavam a velocidade que masturbavam um ao outro ao sentir que o seu próprio orgasmo estava próximo e em pouco tempo ambos atingiram o clímax na mesma hora, sujando a mão do outro.

Seus beijos abafaram o gemido que soltaram ao alcançar o clímax, suas mãos ainda movimentam-se no membro do outro de forma mais lenta e cada vez mais diminuindo o ritmo até que pararam e puxaram suas mãos. Jared estava com o corpo apoiado ao de Ackles, os dois ainda recuperando-se de seus orgasmos.

-Nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso ao masturbar outro cara, mas... Wow! Foi muito bom. – Jared disse sorrindo ao afastar-se de Jensen, o loiro sorriu contidamente para o outro, concordando com ele. Os dois foram até o carro de Jared, pegar toalhas de papel para se limparem. Sentados lado a lado dentro do carro, Jared no bando do motorista e Jensen no do carona.

- Porque você tem uma caixa de toalhas de papel no seu carro, Jared?

- Bom... Eu... – Jared virou o rosto para o outro lado.

- Eu não acredito nisso, Jared! – Jensen deu uma alta gargalhada.

- O que foi?

- Você anda se masturbando no seu carro, por isso tem uma caixa de lenços por aqui. – Jensen voltou a gargalhar.

- Cala a boca seu idiota! – Jared falou bravo com Jensen.

"_Claro que eu tive que fazer isso no carro, você não sai da minha cabeça seu loiro, idiota. Os últimos dias eu venho me aliviando no carro, pensando em você"_

- A culpa é sua. – Jared sussurrou

- O que disse? – Jensen virou a cabeça para o moreno.

- Eu disse que... Não importa. Mas Jensen, não me diga que nunca bateu uma no carro? – Jensen arregalou os olhos e virou o rosto para frente.

- Bom... Eu...

- Você tem teto de vidro, Jensen! – Agora era Jared quem gargalhava

- Cala a boca, Padalecki! – Jensen socou o braço do outro, Jared resmungou e lhe xingou. Alguns minutos depois ele voltou a rir dessa vez acompanhado de Jensen.

-E então, Jen? – Jared perguntou assim que passou sua crise de risos.

- E então o que Jared?

- Você não vai ter nenhum ataque, ficar maluco ao ponto de fugir de mim ou me bater?

- Por que eu faria isso? – Jensen perguntou.

- Por causa do que acabamos de fazer... Sabe... Agora a pouco, atrás da árvore.

- Ah! – Jensen respondeu e virou o rosto para a janela. Olhava para os carros ao lado do de Jared, estava pensativo. Somente agora se deu conta da situação em que estava. Com Jared, no carro dele, limpando-se depois de ter se masturbado mutuamente junto com o outro ao seu lado.

- Da ultima vez... Depois do que aconteceu no chuveiro do vestiário, você tentou me bater... Na verdade você me bateu, e cara... Doeu pra caralho! – Jared sorriu olhando para Jensen. O moreno também estava nervoso, também era uma situação nova para ele, mas ele queria continuar adiante e sabia que se surtasse, Jensen também surtaria e o que eles tinham, iria acabar ali. Num trabalho de mãos atrás de uma árvore. Jared viu Jensen sorrir com o que havia falado e o moreno sorriu mais ainda.

- Sabe... Naquela vez eu estava muito confuso, queria colocar a culpa em você pelo o que estava sentindo, mas... Agora é diferente, por que...

"_Porque você me fez abrir os olhos naquele dia. Você me fez perceber que eu tenho que aprender a lhe dar com o que estou sentindo, e escondendo ou jogando a culpa nos outros não vai adiantar em nada."_

- Por quê? – Jared falou fazendo um gesto com a mão para que Jensen continuasse.

- Por que... Estou seguindo o seu conselho, Jared. Estou deixando as coisas rolarem e tentando ficar calmo com tudo isso.

- E está dando certo? – Jared perguntou somente para ter certeza que Jensen não fosse abrir a porta e fugir dele, claro que antes o loiro poderia lhe dar um soco.

- Está sim, eu estou aqui não estou? – Jensen virou o rosto e sorriu para Jared, e o moreno lhe sorriu de volta, sentindo-se mais leve por Jensen não fugir dele.

- Claro que está dando certo, você me beijou lá atrás da árvore. – Jared aumentou o sorriso.

- E você correspondeu seu idiota. – Jensen também sorria. – Correspondeu e gostou... Gostou tanto que começou a me masturbar.

- Você também fez o mesmo seu babaca. – Jared falou e depois voltou a gargalhar acompanhado de Jensen.

- Padaporco. – Jensen usou o apelido que chamava Jared quando eles ainda eram _rivais_, e viviam brigando. Jared sorriu e fez uma cara falsa de ofendido.

- Seu filhinho de papai. – Jared devolveu o insulto, mas o sorriso de Jensen se desfez e o loiro voltou a virar o rosto para a janela do carro.

- Desculpa cara. Eu esqueci que você não gosta quando te chamam assim.

- Tá tudo bem, Jared. Eu te ofendi primeiro.

- Não, Jen. É sério, me desculpa cara eu juro que não foi minha intenção te ofender ou... Magoar.

"_Que porra eu estou fazendo? Pedir desculpa não é o tipo de coisa que eu faço, não é o tipo de coisa que o Big Jay faz. Mas toda vez que estou perto desse loiro eu me esqueço disso, esqueço de ser o Big Jay de sempre. Ele mexe comigo, ele me faz agir de uma forma diferente do que sou. E agora eu me preocupo com o que ele pensa de mim, eu preocupo com ele, tanto que é por isso que eu estou pedindo desculpas. É por me preocupar com ele que eu quero que ele volte a sorrir como estava fazendo antes."_

- Me desculpa Jen. – Jared pediu falando tão carinhosa que Jensen teve que virar o rosto para olhá-lo. E o que viu foi Jared com uma expressão parecida com o de uma criança quando fez algo errado e tem medo de ser repreendido pelos pais. O loiro sorriu e virou-se para Jared ficando de frente para ele, colocou a mão no ombro do moreno.

- Eu já disse que ta tudo bem, Jay. – Jensen devolveu o olhar carinhoso de Jared com palavras, ele nem se deu conta de como chamou o moreno. – Só lembrei-me de umas coisas... Chatas.

- Eu sou seu amigo, Jen. Você pode dividi-las comigo. – Jared também se virou e colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Jensen.

- Eu... Mas não agora... Não hoje. – Olhava intensamente nos olhos de Jared que lhe olhava de volta.

- Você pode contar comigo, Jen.

- Você também, Jared. Pode contar comigo com o que você precisar.

Ficaram em silencio apenas olhando nos olhos do outro, suas mãos que estava no ombro, subiram e estavam no pescoço, fazendo um carinho no outro. Lentamente aproximaram os seus rostos até que as sua respirações pudessem ser sentidas no rosto do outro. Fecharam os olhos e seus lábios encostaram-se levemente e um beijo calmo deu-se inicio. Diferente do que haviam trocado atrás da árvore, esse beijo não existia luxuria, era uma coisa diferente e nova para eles, o que só deixava o beijo ainda mais gostoso.

E enquanto suas bocas estavam coladas, suas línguas dançavam, eles se deram conta de que o que eles estavam sentindo era somente por que o outro estava ali consigo. Não sabiam o que era isso o que sentiam, mas estavam dispostos a descobrirem, se for junto do outro, da forma como estava sendo naquele momento, seria melhor ainda. Jensen mordeu levemente o lábio de Jared e chupou, voltando a beijá-lo.

Um beijo que perdurou por minutos que para eles foi rápido demais. Jared finalizou o beijo com um leve selo nos lábios, agora extremamente vermelhos, de Jensen, assim como os seus estavam. Separam-se ainda de olhos fechados e Jared passou a língua pelos lábios, ainda querendo sentir o sabor de Jensen. Abriram os olhos e sorriram para o outro sentindo os seus rostos ficarem com um leve rubor e isso foi mais uma coisa que acontecia com eles e não sabiam o porquê.

- Então... Quer voltar pra festa? – Jared perguntou, depois de alguns minutos em que ficaram em silencio dentro daquele carro.

- Não... Eu já fiz o que vim fazer. – Jensen respondeu. Os dois olhavam para frente, em direção a casa e a baderna que as pessoas faziam naquela festa.

- E o que foi que você veio fazer? – Jared perguntou virando o rosto para olhar o loiro.

- Parabenizar, devidamente ao meu amigo pelo ótimo jogo que ele fez. – Jensen também virou o rosto para olhar para Jared. O moreno abriu um grande sorriso para Jensen.

- Eu estou adorando essa nossa amizade, Jen.

- Eu também, Jared. – Jensen voltou a virar o rosto para frente, mas Jared viu que ele tinha um sorriso no rosto.

- E pra onde você quer ir agora, Jen?

- Para casa. Estou cansado. Você pode me dar uma carona até em casa não é?

- Vou ganhar um beijo em agradecimento? – Jared perguntou.

- Vamos ver Jared. Primeiro me deixa em casa. – Jensen tinha um sorriso de canto de lábios em seu rosto. Jared ligou o carro e saiu para levar Jensen à casa dele. E durante o trajeto que foi feito em silencio pelos dois, Jared só pensava em beijar Jensen mais uma vez.

Continua...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da beta: Bom... Se esse capitulo ficou bom assim com apenas um pequeno ato prazeroso entre ''amigos'' imagina quando eles forem dar o segundo passo para algo mais caliente, rs. Amei Lindona!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>RESPOSTAS REVIEWS:<strong>

**Claudia Ackles:** Já disse isso sim rsrs. Mas vou te falar que as vezes é difícil colocar os pensamentos deles na fic. Acho que uma hora essa parte vai acabar sumindo. O Jensen surpreendeu mesmo quem estava esperando que o Jared fosse tomar a iniciativa do beijo, na hora H o Big Jay deu pra trás. Eles ainda tem um caminho a percorrer, talvez longo ou não, até admitir que estão apaixonados pelo outro. Elogios vindo de você que escreve tão bem inflamam o meu ego, vou começar a chamar uns palavrões igual ao Jared kkkk. Beijão minha lindona.

**tah-p thas:** É eu demorei a atualizar mas agora vai ter frequentemente rsrs. Se eles soubessem o que se passa pela cabeça do já teria deixado de lado essa frescura deles e se jogado nos braços do outro kkk. Os Js com ciúmes é séquissi né? É o Jared deu pra trás e o Jensen que partiu pro ataque, os papeis se inverteram na hora do vamo-ver kkk. O vídeo do beijo? Kkkk . Fico feliz em saber que gostou do capitulo, linda. Obrigada por comentar, beijos...

**Ana Ackles:** Eu estou começando a acreditar que os beijos que descrevo são mesmo tão reais assim kkk. O Tom, ou Tommy para o Jensen, ainda é um mistério. Uns pensam que ele é afim do Jensen outros que é do Jared, em breve será revelado qual é a dele na fic. Obrigada linda, beijos.

**Perola:** Minha linda, musa inspiradora, Monalisa de fanfics kkkk. Sabe que tem o poder de me cobrar né? Você tem prioridade por que você me empurrou pra esse mundo louco de ficwrites pervas kkk. O Jensen nega as coisas que sente, mas não pode negar as ereções que tem ao lado do Jared rsrs. Buscar as córneas no corpo do outro kkkk, me matei de rir com isso. Não sei se ela tava, mas não é difícil de imaginar ela lá né kkk. O Jensen não chama o Jared de jay porque ele ainda nega muitas coisas na relação deles, se ele não chamar o Jared de Jay agora quando é que ele vai chamar né? Já descabelaram o palhaço um do outro, quer intimidade maior do que essa Jensen kkk. Eu sei o que acontecem com bebos na água, mas eu passei batida nessa, poderia ter afogado a ruiva. O Jared sempre mete os pés pelas mãos, mas nesse capitulo deu pra ver que ele colocou a mão no lugar certo kkk. O Jensen surpreendeu todo mundo ao tomar a iniciativa e o Jared amarelou na hora, parece que o jay só é garganta. Mas se for por esse lado, se o Jared for só garganta o Jensen vai gostar saber que você gostou, linda. Sabe né? Controle de qualidade, e viu como a beta mandou bem? A Lari é mesmo muito fofa. Beijão, linda.

**Morganna:** Parei na pare quente do capitulo hehehe. Oba! Leitora nova na área, que legal :) Que bom que está gostando da fic, sim eles são mesmo indecisos, e também teimosos. Na verdade acho que mais teimosos que indecisos kkk. Não me incomodei nem me ofendi, linda. Mas o caso é que a fanfic não tem POV's são apenas os pensamentos deles que ficam intercalados entre as falas deles. Se o Jared fala um coisa ele pensa outra aí fica fácil de saber quem é que está pensando, e também eu sempre coloco no pensamento deles ele falando do outro, aí fica mais fácil ainda saber quem está pensando na hora. Adorei ter você por aqui e espero que continue acompanhando a fanfic. Beijos...

**Luluzinha:** Com certeza o clima ta esquentando rsrs. O Jensen tomou a iniciativa mesmo, surpreendeu o Jared e todo mundo kkk. Tambem gosto quando isso acontece. Onde o beijo deu ficou claro nesse capitulo, num trabalho manual kkkk. Obrigada por comentar, linda. Beijos e até o próximo capitulo!

**Camilla Winchester Ackles:** Quase acertou onde o beijo ia dar, só que foi atrás da árvore mesmo e a tensão sexual estava presente, nisso você acertou rsrs. Está confuso o Tom ainda né, mas prometo que logo eu mostro qual é a do Tommy com o Jensen e o Jared. Obrigada por sempre estar por aqui linda, Beijos e até o próximo capitulo!

**CassGirl 4Ever: **Estava na cara que ia rolar alguma coisa nessa festa né? Estava propicio a acontecer kkk. Sim, rolou um beijo de verdade e não um selinho, e o melhor é que ele foi aprofundado e ambos gostaram do que aconteceu. Os ciúmes estão presentes, mas virar um namoro... Os dois vão ter que deixar de serem cabeças-duras para admitirem que querem namorar o outro kkk. Beijos, linda e até o próximo capitulo!


	16. Tommy

_**Como o nome do capitulo já diz, ele vai ser mais centrado no Tommy. Vamos ver se com ele ainda restarão duvidas sobre as intenções do Tom e de quem ele gosta.**_

_**Beta: larissacosta52**_

_**Boa leitura!**_

* * *

><p>Passou-se uma semana após a festa na casa de Tom, e Jared e Jensen começaram a se encontrar cada vez mais freqüentemente. Depois do beijo que trocaram atrás da árvore vieram mais outros, e ele dois já não conseguiam mais se verem sem ter aquele contato. Os seus lábios colados, suas línguas tocando-se como se fosse uma dança, suas mãos percorrendo e conhecendo o corpo um do outro. Tudo isso virou essencial para os dois e era impossível que eles não fizessem isso a qualquer momento que se vissem.<p>

Claro que era escondido, afinal ninguém sabia que o envolvimento deles estava tão _intimo_ daquele jeito. As detenções se tornaram mais um lugar para eles se beijarem e aproveitarem aquele contato juntos.

Esse era mais um dia de aula comum, mas especificamente final de dia de aula. Jared havia acabado de fazer o seu treino de basquete com o restante do time, mas continuou na quadra. Jensen havia lhe dito que iria passar por lá para irem juntos para a detenção. O moreno fez alguns arremessos para passar o tempo, mas Jensen estava atrasado.

Inconformado com o atraso do loiro Jared foi para a porta da quadra esperar por Jensen, olhou para o corredor e não viu ninguém, nem mesmo o zelador Fuller que àquela hora deveria estar limpando a escola. Jared voltou a entrar na quadra e foi fazer mais alguns arremessos para tentar se distrair.

Minutos depois Jensen entra na quadra, com as mãos no bolso e com um sorriso contido no rosto. Procurou por Jared perto da cesta da quadra mais não o achou, em nenhuma das duas. Estranhou tal fato, ia procurar por ele, mas a voz do moreno soou atrás de si.

- Está atrasado! – Jared falou em tom bravo. O moreno estava escorado na parede ao lado da porta. Estava usando o short do time da escola, mas sem a camisa, o corpo suado mostrava que ele ainda estava treinando, mesmo que fosse sozinho. Os cabelos caídos na testa e colados por causa do suor, os braços cruzados e com uma pena apoiada na parede. Seus olhos cerrados encaravam ferinamente Jensen. O loiro engoliu em seco com a visão que estava tendo diante de si.

- Na ultima detenção você me disse que temos que ser pontuais com os compromissos que marcamos. Você vive me cobrando isso, Jen. Vive se gabando sobre a pontualidade dos Ackles, aí você marca comigo e chega atrasado.

- Jared, foram apenas... Dez minutos. – Jensen respondeu depois de olhar a hora em seu celular. Estava se segurando para não rir de Jared. _"Esse cara é uma figura, está aqui na minha frente desse jeito todo suado e descamisado passando todo o calor do corpo dele para o meu somente com essa vista. Mas age feito uma criança emburrada."_

- Mas está atrasado do mesmo jeito, Jen. O que você estava fazendo para chegar atrasado?

- Bom, eu...

"_Não estava fazendo nada, me atrasei de propósito. Somente para ver essa sua cara, esse biquinho que você faz com os seus lábios finos que os deixa tão beijáveis, seus olhos cerrados a me encarar. Tudo isso te deixa muito fofo, mas eu não posso dizer isso para você. Se você souber que eu te acho fofo, você vai ter o seu ego mais inflado que já tem e pode pensar que me tem nas mãos."_

- Eu estava... Você está perguntando isso porque, Jared? Estava com saudades de mim? – Jensen perguntou com um sorriso torto no rosto.

- Eu! Jensen, eu... É claro que não seu idiota! – Disse o moreno um pouco desnorteado.

"_Mas na verdade eu estava sim, estava com saudades de você seu loiro idiota e gostoso. Saudades de tocar você, seu corpo, seu cheiro, seu gosto. Tudo em você é viciante e eu não consigo mais ficar sem isso. Eu penso em você o tempo todo"._

- Sim, Jared, não estava eu sei... – Jensen diz em tom de desconfiança para provocar o outro-Mas de qualquer forma não precisa ficar com saudade de mim, porque eu estou aqui agora. Jensen vai até o moreno que ainda está escorado na parede. Apoiou uma mão ao lado da cabeça de Jared e o beija, apenas encostando os seus lábios. Quando Jared ia levar a sua mão até o loiro ele afastou o seu corpo do corpo de Jared.

- Ah, qual é Jen? Me beija e depois foge? – Jared perguntou indignado.

- Estamos atrasados, lembra Jared?

- Mas Jen...

- Vai tomar um banho e depois vamos para a detenção, ainda temos mais duas semanas para cumprir o castigo. – Jensen falou se afastando mais do moreno.

- Tudo bem, Jensen, eu vou. – Jared fala bufando e se desencostando da parede. – Mas que tal se você viesse tomar um banho comigo? Podemos repetir aquilo que fizemos no vestiário da primeira vez. Você se lembra? Ou quem sabe o que fizemos atrás da árvore na festa do Tom. – Jared fala sussurrando para o loiro.

- É uma proposta tentadora, mas eu passo. – Jensen falou sem muita convicção. Na verdade ele estava se imaginando jogar Jared contra a parede do banheiro e repetir o que fez com ele no vestiário, ou quem sabe algo diferente, algo melhor.

Os dois olhavam-se nos olhos, um perto do outro. Jared esperando que Jensen mudasse de opinião e Jensen tentando a todo custo lutar contra os desejos de seu corpo e manter o que disse. Estava ficando difícil para o loiro com o corpo de Jared tão perto do seu, estava para mudar de idéia se não fossem interrompidos na hora em que o loiro abriu a boca.

- Jared! – Tom gritou entrando na quadra – E Jensen... Não vou dizer que é uma surpresa te ver por aqui, Jensen, porque não é. Ainda mais agora que você e o Jared andam sempre juntos.

- Boa tarde pra você também, Tommy. – Jensen respondeu como se não tivesse escutado o que o outro lhe disse. Jared fechou a cara ao ouvir o loiro chamar Tom de Tommy, mas uma vez.

- Fala logo o que você quer _Tommy_. – Jared falou com a voz melosa o apelido do outro. Tom olhou indignado para o moreno, revirou os olhos e se aproximou mais de Jared.

- Jared, o time todo vai se encontrar numa lanchonete perto da praça. Seria bom se você fosse conosco. Vamos, vai ser divertido. O time sente falta do seu capitão, o big Jay tem que está presente junto com o seu time.

- Não vai dar Tom. Eu já tenho coisas para fazer. – Jared respondeu olhando discretamente para o loiro ao seu lado que estava calado.

- Ah, qual é Jared? Não me diga que vai sair com o Ackles? – Tom perguntou elevando o tom de voz.

- E seu eu for? O que você tem a ver com isso? Qual o seu problema? – Jared perguntou também aumentando o seu tom de voz. Enquanto falava se aproximou de Tom de uma maneira intimidadora, mas que não surtiu o efeito que queria em Welling.

- A pergunta certa não é qual o meu problema, e sim qual o _seu_ problema, Jared?

- O que?

- Isso mesmo, Jared. Qual o seu problema? Porque depois que você virou _amigo_ do Ackles você estar agindo diferente. Você estar se afastando do grupo, e todos já notaram isso, esse seu afastamento.

- Eu não estou me afastando do grupo, Tom. Só que eu também tenho a minha vida, tenho compromissos.

- E esses compromissos incluem o Ackles?

- Cara eu não entendo qual o seu problema com o Jen. – Jared disse aborrecido.

- _Jen_? – Tom perguntou olhando de Jared para Jensen. O loiro apenas levantou os ombros como se não ligasse da forma que Jared o chamava. E na verdade ele aprendeu a gostar do moreno lhe chamando daquele jeito.

- Sim, _Tommy_. Pra mim ele é Jen. Mas só pra _mim_, apenas _eu_ posso chamá-lo assim. – Jared falou alto para Tom. O moreno de olhos azuis sorriu balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Qual é a da possessividade, Padalecki?

- E porque você se importa Welling? – Jared voltou a se aproximar de Tom, estava ficando cada vez mais irritado com o moreno.

- Jared, Tom, eu não acredito que vocês vão começar uma briga. – Jensen falou pela primeira vez desde quando os dois começaram a conversa. Ele teve que intervir quando viu que os ânimos dos dois garotos a sua frente estavam alterados. Jared olhou para Jensen e depois se afastou do moreno a sua frente. Tom suspirou audivelmente e passou a mão por seu cabelo e segurou a alça de sua mochila com a outra, apertando-a.

- Foi mal, Jared. Cara eu só... Estou um pouco estressado e acabei falando demais. – Jared bufou enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Vamos, Jared. Vamos nos encontrar com a galera hoje a noite cara. – Tom falava empolgado e nem mais parecia o mesmo que estava discutindo com Jared e estava disposto a brigar com ele.

- Thomas tem razão, Jared. – O loiro voltou a falar. – Já faz tempo que você não sai com os seus amigos, você deveria ir encontrar-se com eles hoje à noite.

- Mas Jen...

- Bom, eu já vou indo. – Jensen falou impedindo que o moreno continuasse com o seu protesto. – Ainda tenho uma detenção a pagar. Não demore Jared, você sabe que eu detesto atrasos. – Jensen sorriu cinicamente para o moreno.

- Tommy! – O loiro bateu no ombro do outro ao passar por ele e sair da quadra.

- Então Jared? Você vem?

- Sim, Tom. Eu vou.

"_Mas só porque o Jen me pediu. Eu ainda não engoli essa cisma toda que você tem com o Jensen."_

- Ótimo. – Tom falou empolgado. – Vou avisar a galera que o Big Jay vai finalmente dar o ar da graça. Nós vamos ficar te esperando Jared. – Tom falou com um grande sorriso no rosto e depois saiu.

Sorriso que se desfez assim que Tom saiu da quadra. Ele notou a forma como Jensen e Jared se olhavam antes de perceberem a sua presença. Eles pareciam muito íntimos. E não foi a primeira vez que Tom percebeu isso, nos últimos dias, quando Jared começou a sair mais com Jensen, ele vivia sempre sorrindo, estava diferente e Tom notou. Notou por que ele conhecia Jared bem demais, conhecia o seu jeito, sua manias, ele sempre observava Jared.

Tom não gostou nada do que viu no capitão do time de basquete da escola. Era o mesmo olhar, o mesmo sorriso. O mesmo que um dia Tom direcionava a Jensen, o mesmo sorriso que ele dava sempre que estava perto do loiro, ou apenas por pensar nele...

_Tom conhecia Jensen há muito tempo, desde criança. Seu pai e o pai de Jensen tinham negócios em comum, uma parceria comercial. E por essa parceria suas famílias eram próximas. Em ocasiões em que suas famílias se encontravam os dois sempre ficavam de lado, entediados. Tom não tinha irmãos para brincar com ele e tão pouco tinha amigos, sempre foi uma criança tímida. Jensen era uma criança muito peralta, vivia aprontando até mesmo quando saia com seus pais ele não dava sossego_.

_Em mais uma reunião de negócios na casa dos Welling, a família Ackles estava toda presente, afinal foram convidados. Como sempre o pequeno Tom estava entediado, não tinha com quem brincar e mesmo tendo muitos brinquedos ele sentia falta de alguém para brincar consigo. Tom saiu para o jardim de sua casa, sempre ia para lá quando estava entediado, sentava em baixo de uma grande arvore que havia no jardim. Foi isso que ele fez, foi até a grande árvore e sentou-se em baixo dela, encostando o seu corpo no tronco e fechando os olhos aproveitando da leve brisa que batia em seu rosto. _

_Escutou os galhos da arvore mexerem rapidamente, como se estivesse sendo movidos por uma forte rajada de vento, o que não era o caso já que o tempo estava agradável. Abriu os olhos e olhou para cima da arvore, não encontrando nada. Voltou a escutar o barulho, mas ele vinha da parte de trás, levantou-se limpando sua roupa com as mãos e dirigiu-se para verificar o que era. Contornando a arvore não teve tempo para olhar pra cima, pois uma coisa apareceu na sua frente, assustando-o._

_- Hey! – Jensen falou apoiando o seu corpo de cabeça pra baixo, segurando-se num galho de arvore com as pernas. Ficou de frente para Tom._

_-Ah! – O moreno gritou ao ver o outro aparecer de repente a sua frente. Tom andou para trás, tropeçou e caiu sentado. Jensen sorriu matreiro e depois puxou seu corpo ficando sentado no galho e logo após pulando dele e indo para perto de Tom, ainda sorrindo do garoto._

_- Você ficou louco? Você me assustou!_

_- Que bom. A intenção era essa mesmo. – Jensen respondeu ainda sorrindo do garoto a sua frente._

_- Quem é você? – Tom perguntou levantando-se._

_- Sou Jensen. Jensen Ackles, e você deve ser o filhos dos Wellings não é? Thomas?_

_- Tom! – O moreno falou raivoso._

_- Tudo bem Tommy._

_- Eu disse Tom! – O moreno gritou com raiva e logo após corou de vergonha ao notar que tinha gritado. Jensen apenas riu do garoto a sua frente._

_- Meu pai me disse que o filho dos Wellings era mais velho que eu. Mas você é tão pequeno. – Jensen falou colocando a mão sobre a cabeça de Tom. _

_- Eu não sou pequeno. – O moreno tirou a mão do outro da sua cabeça. – Somos quase do mesmo tamanho._

_- Quase não é a mesma coisa, ainda sou maior que você. –Jensen sorriu vitorioso. – O que você estar fazendo aqui._

_- Eu que deveria te perguntar isso. A casa é minha, lembra?_

_- Ah, é verdade. Estava chato ficar com o meu pai lá dentro. Então eu vim aqui e vi essa arvore grande e resolvi subir nela. Fui até o topo e a vista de lá é legal, mas estava ficando chato também, mas aí eu vi um moleque com cara de bobo sentado em baixo da arvore e decidi perguntar se ele não quer brincar comigo._

_- Eu não tenho cara de bobo. – Tom falou emburrado._

_- Você deveria prestar mais atenção quando se olhar no espelho. – Jensen gargalhou._

_- E você tem cara de... Tem cara de..._

_- Está vendo só?É tão bobo que não sabe nem o que dizer pra mim. – O loiro voltou a rir. Tom ficou mais emburrado ainda e fulminava Jensen com o olhar._

_- Tudo bem, Tommy. Não precisa ficar com raiva, estava apenas brincando. – Jensen falou pondo a mão sobre o ombro do garoto a sua frente. – Na verdade eu quero mesmo brincar com você._

_- Verdade? – Tom perguntou empolgado_

_- Sim é verdade. Você tem brinquedos?_

_- Sim, muitos. – Tom falou empolgado e com um grande sorriso. – Vem comigo._

_Tom levou o loiro para o seu quarto onde brincaram muito, até a hora em que Jensen foi embora. Tom ficou muito feliz, pois era a primeira vez que tinha se divertido tanto. Sempre que o pai de Jensen ia até a casa dos Wellings o loiro ia junto e sempre ficava junto com Tom. O moreno adorava brincar com Jensen e foi por causa dele que Tom passou a ser mais aberto com as pessoas, com isso o moreno conseguiu mais amigos._

_Apesar de Jensen sempre visitar Tom para brincar com ele, o loiro também já tinha os seus amigos, Ian e Misha. Que assim igual ao loiro, eram super peraltas e viviam se metendo com confusão. O tempo passou e Jensen passou a visitar cada vez menos Tom. Eles eram amigos, mas não próximos. Cresceram e os dois se viam apenas nas festas que suas famílias davam. _

_Em uma dessas festas, Tom agora com 14 anos, reencontrou com Jensen depois de muito tempo sem se verem. O loiro estava mudado, não era mais aquele garoto levado que vivia aprontando. Estava mais sério, contido e Tom teve que admitir que também muito bonito. Bonito de um jeito que chamou sua atenção de tal forma que o assustou. Passou a festa toda apenas olhando o loiro de longe. Não teve coragem de se aproximar dele e se achou um idiota, afinal eram amigos._

_Ao deitar-se não conseguiu tirar da cabeça a imagem do loiro bonito que Jensen era agora. Queria vê-lo novamente então no dia seguinte procurou saber mais sobre Jensen. Não foi difícil saber onde o loiro estudava já que a família Ackles era uma família famosa e prestigiada. Noticias sobre ela e o herdeiro Ackles estava sempre nas revistas e na internet. Pediu para o seu pai o colocar na mesma escola que Jensen e assim foi feito. _

_Passou a ver o loiro todos os dias e mesmo assim tinha receio de aproximar-se dele. Sentia-se um estúpido por isso, e sentia-se mal também por estar sentindo as coisas que sentia. Sabia que não era comum, mas não podia evitar. Fez amigos na escola nova e entrou para o time de basquete, mas sempre observava Jensen. Resolveu que iria se aproximar do loiro e assim o fez, num dia qualquer no refeitório da escola._

_- Hey! – Tom aproximou-se com receio. Ele sempre se sentia nervoso perto do loiro._

_- Hey! Eu conheço você?_

_- Eu... Eu sou o Tom. Tom Welling lembra? _

_Jensen o olhou e franziu o cenho, de imediato não o reconheceu. O moreno estava mudado, mais alto e forte. Puxando pela memória Jensen o reconhece e abriu um sorriso._

_- Lembro sim! Tommy!_

_- Tom!- O moreno sorriu nervosamente._

_- Você cresceu Tommy. Agora sim você parece ser mais velho que eu. Mas ainda tem uma cara de bobo. – Jensen falou sorrindo e bateu de leve no ombro de Tom que lhe sorriu de volta._

_- E você continua o mesmo idiota._

_- Vejo que aprendeu a insultar também. – O loiro sorriu. – Então, o que você faz por aqui? Aluno novo?_

_- Na verdade eu... _

_- Jensen! Vem cara, o Ian está nos esperando. – Misha apareceu e puxou Jensen consigo._

_- Foi bom te ver de novo Tommy. – Jensen falou antes de sair junto a Misha. Tom apenas lhe sorriu em resposta e levantou a mão._

_Os dias passavam e Tom estava cada vez mais atraído por Jensen. Não teve coragem de falar com ele mais uma vez, e era difícil encontrar com o loiro a sós, Jensen sempre estava acompanhado. Sempre com seus amigos Ian e Misha, e também garotas que os rodeavam. Tom sentia-se enciumado por todos aqueles estarem ao lado de Jensen e ele mesmo ter que admira-lo a distancia. Em um final de semana Tom foi avisado por seu pai que iriam a uma festa na casa de um parceiro comercial. Procurou saber se os Ackles também iriam e conseguiu descobrir que Jensen também iria, por ser uma festa para toda a família. Resolveu que seria nessa festa que iria contar para o loiro o que sentia._

_Tom já estava há uma hora naquela casa, naquela festa cheia de gente elegante, com garotos boçais e garotas de nariz empinado. Estava uma hora observando Jensen, esperando um momento em que o loiro ficaria sozinho para poder ir conversar com ele, mas Jensen estava sempre acompanhado e quanto mais o tempo passava mais nervoso Tom ficava._

_Notou quando o loiro separou-se do grupo, sempre educadamente, e foi em direção ao banheiro. O moreno o seguiu e esperou, com o coração acelerado, até que o loiro saísse. Viu quando a porta se abriu e por ela saiu o loiro, Tom pensou que ele não poderia ser mais bonito. Sentiu-se mais nervoso ainda, mas já que estava ali não ia mais recuar._

_-Jensen! – Tom falou baixo e nervoso. O loiro olhou para ele e sorriu._

_- Hey! Tommy, que bom te ver por aqui._

_- Será que... Podíamos conversar?_

_- Claro, pode falar. – Jensen cruzou os braços e esperou que o moreno começasse._

_- Não aqui. Pode ser em outro lugar?_

_- Claro. – Jensen estranhou o pedido, mas mesmo assim aceitou._

_Tom saiu pelos fundos da casa e Jensen seguiu. A casa ficava numa área rural e do lado de fora podia se ver muito verde, grama, arvores e flores. Tom seguiu em direção a um grande galpão, que era a garagem dos donos da casa._

_- Tommy, porque viemos até aqui? – Jensen estava cada vez mais desconfiado das intenções do moreno._

_- Jensen, eu... Eu te trouxe até aqui por que eu quero te dizer uma coisa pessoal. Não quero que outras pessoas ouçam._

_- Tommy..._

_- Eu gosto de você, Jensen! – O moreno falou direto. Estava tão nervoso que sentia o pulsar de seu coração pelos seus ouvidos._

_- O que! – Jensen perguntou espantado._

_- Eu gosto de você Jensen. Eu... Eu estou sentindo essa coisa há algum tempo e eu... Eu acho que te amo._

_- Isso... Isso só pode ser alguma brincadeira. – Jensen falou nervoso._

_- Não é brincadeira, Jensen é verdade. Eu te am..._

_- Não! – Jensen gritou interrompendo o moreno. – Isso é loucura, eu não te via há muito tempo. Não tem como isso acontecer. – O loiro estava nervoso agora, andava de um lado para o outro._

_- Mas eu já te vejo há muito tempo. Eu te vi em outras festas como essa. Eu via noticias suas na internet. Eu mudei de escola pra ficar mais perto de você. Já estudo lá há alguns meses, você que só me notou aquele dia que fui falar com você._

_- Você estava... Seguindo meus passos? – O loiro arregalou os olhos._

_- Eu... Jensen, eu..._

_- Vou ter que andar com seguranças agora, porque um louco está me perseguindo?_

_- Não, Jensen. Eu nunca machucaria você. Eu gosto de você, nunca te faria mal._

_- Não Tom. Você está confundindo as coisas. Você só está... Confuso. – O loiro tentou se acalmar, e falou tranquilamente com o moreno._

_- Não estou confuso, Jensen. Eu te amo. Eu acho. Com certeza deve ser isso, eu nunca senti algo assim. – O moreno se aproximava de Jensen que recuava a cada passo que o moreno dava em sua direção._

_- Com certeza é isso, Jensen. – O moreno sussurrou se aproximando mais e encurralou o loiro na parede, prendendo-o com o seu corpo._

_- Tom, se afaste de mim. – Jensen pediu. _

_- Não, Jensen. Eu vou te mostrar o que sinto. – Tom tentou aproximar seu rosto para beijar Jensen, mas o loiro lhe acertou um soco no abdômen que fez o moreno se curvar de dor. O loiro aproveitou para se distanciar de Tom._

_- Desculpa por isso, Tom. Mas eu não gosto de você, eu não gosto de caras. Isso tudo é uma loucura e..._

_- Mas eu gosto de você Jensen. – Tom falou com dentes cerrados. Puxando o ar que o soco que Jensen lhe deu tirou._

_- Mas eu não gosto de você. Sinto muito, mas você não pode me obrigar a sentir isso._

_- Jensen... - Tom tentou falar com o loiro mais foi impedido pelo barulho de mais alguém entrando onde eles estavam._

_- Veja só Chris, o Welling está tentando pegar o Ackles. – Steve, filho dos donos do lugar onde ocorria a festa falou para o seu amigo que apareceu junto a ele._

_- É verdade, Steve. Eu sempre soube que o filho do Welling era veadinho. – Chris falou e logo após gargalhou acompanhado de seu amigo Steve. Tom ajeitou sua postura e olhou diretamente para os dois que acabaram de chegar._

_- Não adianta fazer pose de macho agora, Welling. Nós ouvimos tudo o que você disse para o Ackles. Sua bicha. – Steve falou mostrando que não estava incomodado com o modo como Tom lhe olhava._

_- Vocês o que? – Tom perguntou espantando. Jensen apenas olhava para a discussão a sua frente, ainda estava chocado com a declaração de Tom._

_- Isso mesmo, nós seguimos você. Eu e meu amigo aqui vimos o modo como você olhava para o Ackles. – Chris falou para o moreno. – Você passou a noite secando ele, Welling. Então nós vimos quando você se aproximou do Ackles e saiu junto com ele. Aí resolvemos te seguir para tirar a duvida. No primeiro momento pensamos que o Ackles fosse como você, afinal ele estava saindo para um lugar afastado junto de você._

_- Mas... Vimos quando ele te chutou. Você só queria trazer ele pra cá pra dar pra ele não é Tom. – Steve ria debochado do moreno. _

_Tom partiu pra cima de Steve lhe acertando um soco no rosto, que fez o outro virar o rosto e cuspir sangue. Ia acertar outro, mas Chris o segurou por trás e Steve aproveitou que Tom estava preso e lhe acertou um soco no rosto e outro em sua barriga._

_- Não agüenta ouvir a verdade, seu veado de merda. – Steve deu outro soco na barriga de Tom._

_- Parem com isso. Deixem ele em paz! – Jensen gritou, saiu de seu torpor ao ver o moreno ser agredido covardemente pelos outros dois._

_- E você ainda o defende Ackles? – Steve perguntou_

_- Pelo jeito ele tava mesmo era a fim de comer esse veadinho aqui Steve. – Chris falou e logo após riu._

_Jensen foi pra cima de Steve e lhe acertou um soco. O outro tentou revidar lhe dando um soco, mas Jensen desviou e acertou uma joelhada no estomago de Steve que caiu no chão gemendo de dor enquanto segurava o seu abdômen. Chris soltou Tom e avançou em Jensen, lhe acertando um soco nas costas, por o loiro estar de desprevenido. Jensen se ajoelhou gemendo de dor e Chris aproveitou para lhe chutar, mas Jensen segurou sua perna e o derrubou no chão, o loiro se levantou rapidamente e chutou o estomago de Chris duas vezes. Deixando no chão gemendo de dor, assim como Steve também estava segurando o seu abdômen._

_- Você está bem, Tommy? – Jensen perguntou se virando para o moreno que estava parado apenas olhando para os dois caídos no chão. Tom lhe olhou e fechou a feição mudando para uma raivosa, logo após saiu andando rapidamente da garagem._

_- Espera Tom! – Jensen o seguiu para fora, o loiro andava torto com a mão na costa, no lugar onde Chris lhe socou._

_- Fica longe de mim, Jensen. Isso tudo é culpa sua._

_- Espera o que? – Jensen perguntou surpreso e parando de andar. Tom também parou e se virou para o loiro._

_- Isso mesmo que você ouviu Jensen. Isso tudo é culpa sua. Com certeza deve ser um plano seu para me humilhar._

_- Como eu posso ter planejado isso? Você não viu o que eu fiz com eles? – Jensen perguntou indignado._

_-Isso também deve ser parte do seu plano. Com certeza você deve ter combinado com eles sobre isso também._

_- Mas foi você quem me procurou. Foi você que me trouxe até aqui! – Jensen falava exaltado._

_- Eu pensei que você fosse uma boa pessoa, Jensen. Você sempre me pareceu uma boa pessoa, mas pelo jeito estava enganado. Eu digo que te amo e você tenta me humilhar._

_- Como? Como eu poderia fazer isso? –Jensen perguntou gritando. – Você só pode estar enlouquecendo._

_- Não, Jensen. Não estou enlouquecendo. Só estou vendo a verdadeira pessoa que você é._

_- Meu Deus! Que loucura! – Jensen disse colocando as mãos na cabeça._

_- Isso não vai ficar assim, Jensen. Não vai. – Tom falou e se afastou de Jensen, que ficou parado olhando chocado para o moreno._

Depois do ocorrido naquela garagem, Tom trocou de escola tentando ficar o mais longe possível de Jensen. Para ele o único culpado de tudo o que lhe ocorreu naquela noite foi Jensen, foi por causa dele e do que o loiro fez com ele. Despertando aquele sentimento em si. Se ele nunca tivesse sentido alguma coisa por Jensen, nada daquilo teria acontecido. Ele sempre o culpou e sempre o culparia.

Na sua escola nova conheceu Jared, que era o capitão do time de basquete. Todos o admiravam e Tom também passou a admirá-lo, com o tempo sua admiração aumentou e Tom queria passar o tempo junto com Jared. Tornou-se amigo dele, faziam varias coisas juntos, mas Tom sentia ciúmes de Justin que era com quem Jared mais gastava o seu tempo.

Não pensava mais em Jensen, mas seis meses depois Jensen foi transferido para a mesma escola que a sua. E logo no primeiro dia Jared e Jensen se estranharam e brigaram, Tom ficou ao lado de Jared. Nos próximos dias que se seguiram, Tom sempre provocava Jensen todas as vezes que o via. Primeiramente o loiro não brigava e nem discutia com Tom, mas a partir de outra briga em que Tom lhe acertou vários golpes, Jensen passou a brigar com ele também.

Tom sorriu com a lembrança, lembrava de Jensen tentando conversar com ele nessa ocasião, mas o moreno estava cego pelo ódio que sentia de Jensen e o bateu varias vezes, mesmo que o loiro não estivesse fazendo nada para atacá-lo, nem se defender. Jensen queria conversar com Tom, mas o moreno só queria bater em Jensen. Era a única coisa que ele pensava naquele momento.

Daquele dia em diante, Jensen passou a tratá-lo da mesma forma como o moreno fazia consigo. E foi assim durante três anos que estudavam naquela escola até os dias atuais. Às vezes Tom ainda se pegava olhando para Jensen quando o loiro estava distraído, mas logo depois se amaldiçoava por isso. Então direcionava o seu olhar para Jared e sorria. Mas tudo mudou quando Jared se tornou amigo de Jensen.

Jared mudou completamente a forma que agia quando estava com ele, Tom, e isso só porque o moreno quis alertá-lo sobre quem Jensen realmente é. Mas Jared não quis ouvi-lo, não lhe deu atenção e ainda saiu em defesa de Jensen.

E ainda tinha aqueles olhares, aqueles sorrisos. Os mesmo que Tom conhecia bem, conhecia porque eles já estavam presentes em seu rosto, direcionados a Jensen. E também via as mesmas coisas no rosto de Jensen quando ele estava olhando para Jared. Mas Tom não deixaria aqueles dois ficarem juntos, não deixaria porque gostava de Jared e Jensen não era bom para ele. E porque se Jensen não quis ficar consigo ele também não ficaria com Jared.

Continua...

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da autora: Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo. Comentem, vou adorar saber a opinião de vocês.<strong>

**E não deixem de dar uma passada na minha nova fanfic "Upside Down" retire os espaços www .fanfiction .net / s/ 7828200/ 1/ **

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Beta: Bom... Eu até senti uma pontada de pena do Tom pelo o que ele passou... Mas ele tem que saber que esta competindo com um forte candidato, Opa forte é pouco, rsrs. Jared tem que ficar de olho, por que quando menos esperar tem alguém querendo roubar o namô dele. Quase... rs. ódio mortal por ele ter atrapalhado o momento pervo entre os J2. Como beta, quero providencias em relação a isso. Cenas pervas no próximo capitulo. Aposto que os leitores vão querer rsrs. Brincadeiras a parte, Amei o capitulo, lindona.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>RESPOSTAS DAS REVIEWS:<strong>

**Perola:** Protesto negado kkk, porque me empurrou pro mundo das ficwriters e fez despertar esse lado perva em mim, kkk *eu sempre querendo fugir da culpa* A fic já começa num momento quente e tem testemunhas melhores que essa? Caiu como uma luva rsrs. E os palavrões do Jared estão sempre presentes, o Jensen tem que lavar a boca dele com sabão ou usar uma coisa melhor *se é que me entende* kkk! O Jensen até nas horas mais imprópias ele que dar uma de certinho, uma hora ele vai ter é que dar certinho kkk, mas... ainda vou explicar porque ele age assim com o Jared. O Jared sempre é safado, adorei essa sua frase das mãos que lavam a outra rsrs. Também tem os lenços de papel? No seu caso ta justificado, mas o Jared acabou se entregando mesmo por não ter respondido o loiro. Quem não ficaria aéreo depois de está com o Jared rsrs. As brigas deles sempre vão esta presente, mas por hora eles estão dando uma trégua. Não sei porque vocês reclamam tanto do Jared? rsrs. O Jensen vai mudar ele ainda hehehe. Está pegando a minha mania de dar tapa na cara de gente fofa né kkkk? Mas quer aproveitar pra malinar com o Big-Jay kkk! A hora deles cederem a cauda vai chegar o mais rápido que imagina hehehe. Beijão, linda!

**Tah-p:** O Jensen é certinho demais pra escutar alguém falar errado e não corrigir, mas ainda vou revelar o porquê ele sempre fazer isso rsrs. Quando eles forem para o ultimo passo a casa vai tremer e abrir o chão kkk. O Jared está se mostrando mudo perto do Jensen. O beijo no carro foi mais parecido com de namorados do que amizade né? rsrs. Obrigada por comentar, linda. Beijos!

**Camila Winchester Ackles:** Sim foi quase dessa vez kkkkk! O clima apesar de ser quente também é fofo né? Brigas com eles sempre vão rolar, por saber quem vai ficar por baixo ou até se um esbarrar no outro rsrs. O Tom foi mostrado mais dele nesse capitulo, espero que tenha matado a sua duvida sobre ele rsrs. O Jared até falando todos aqueles palavrões consegue ser fofo rsrs. Beijos, linda!

**CassGirl 4Ever:** Não está mesmo longe, eles já agem como namorados. Preocupação, carinho, toques íntimos, nunca que eu agiria assim com um amigo meu kkk. O Jensen de inocente não tem nada, vai ver só mais pra gente quando as coisas esquentarem mais. A história do Jensen nem é tão cabeluda assim, como a do Tommy já foi mostrada eu vou mostrar a do Jensen com os pais dele. Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capitulo. Beijos linda!

**Luluzinha:** A pegação começou, eles deram um passo adiante na relação, ou seria um palmo kkkk! Sim eles já estão se preocupando com o outro, pensando no modo que o outro está. Estão cuidando mesmo um do outro. Obrigada por comentar. Beijos, linda!

**crisro:** As palavras da beta caíram como uma luva no capitulo, estão todos usando rsrs. Não rolou tudo, mas eles usando as mãos j[a foi um grande avanço na relação deles, antes eles usavam elas pra causar dor no outro com socos e agora... KKKK! O Jared esta mudando por causa do Jensen e ele nem nota isso, ainda. È pequeno e significativo mesmo, agora sobre ele leva o plano inicial dele, bom ainda tem mais coisas pra vir rsrs. Beijos, linda!

**soniama livejournal:** O Jared vai levar o Jensen ainda pra outros lugares, a família do Jared mima ele demais como já foi mostrado antes, o entusiasmo dele, as coisas que ele faz é por não ter os pais o controlando e fazendo todos os gostos dele. Vou mostrar os pais do Jensen, todo mundo está achando que os pais dele não são boa coisa rsrs. O lemon deles vai rolar e está próximo de acontecer. Obrigada por comentar, beijos!


	17. Entre Amigos

_**Capitulo 17 – Entre Amigos**_

_**Beta:**__ Larissacosta52_

_**Boa leitura!**_

* * *

><p>Era o dia de mais um jogo, o time de basquete da escola contra um time visitante. Jared estava jogando e como já era de se esperar, por ter sido combinado pelos dois, Jensen estava presente na arquibancada. Torcia, mesmo que contidamente para Jared e do mesmo modo contido o loiro vibrava a cada cesta feita por Jared. O moreno sempre que fazia uma cesta procurava por Jensen no meio da arquibancada e quando ele via o loiro lhe dando um sorriso torto, Jared lhe devolvia com um grande e empolgado sorriso.<p>

Dois bancos acima de onde estava Jensen, se encontravam Ian e Misha, também assistindo o jogo, mas também prestando atenção no seu amigo. Na verdade Ian olhava para quadra enquanto Misha dividia o seu olhar entre a quadra e seu amigo loiro.

- Ian, você não acha que o Jensen anda muito estranho ultimamente?

- Estranho como? – Ian perguntou sem virar o rosto para olhar para Misha.

- Sei lá, cara. Ele vive na cola do Jared e vice-versa. Os dois estão sempre juntos. Faz tempo que o Jensen não conversa direito com a gente.

- Você está com ciúmes do Jared? Está sentindo falta do Jensen?

- Não estou com ciúmes do Jared, seu idiota. – Misha reclamou e Ian sorriu para o moreno, ainda sem olhá-lo. – E sim, eu estou sentindo falta do Jensen. Estou sentindo falta do meu amigo, não posso?

- Claro que pode.

- Ele passa o tempo todo com o Jared, nos horários de aula e na detenção. E tem também o... Dá pra você virar a merda do seu rosto e olhar pra mim quando estiver falando com você? – Misha segurou o rosto de Ian e virou-o para si.

- Eu estava escutando, não sei pra que você quer que eu te olhe. Mas se faz tanta questão, agora estou olhando pra você continue. – Misha o olhou zangado, mas continuou a falar.

- E tem também os olhares.

- Que olhares, Misha?

- Sei lá, cara. A forma como eles se olham é...

- Parecida com a forma que você me olha? – Ian perguntou sorrindo de canto de lábios para Misha.

- Ficou louco Ian? Eu não te olho de outra forma! – Misha riu nervosamente ao acabar de falar.

- Misha, você pensa que sou o tipo de pessoa distraído. Mas não sou eu que fico calado a maioria do tempo, é diferente. Diferente de você que fala o tempo todo, e cara eu já notei a forma que você me olha. Não adianta negar Misha, e nem deveria porque depois das coisas que fizemos...

- Estou com sede, vou beber água! – Misha disse levantando-se e interrompendo Ian. Desceu a arquibancada o mais rápido que conseguiu e depois saiu da quadra, passando pelos corredores da escola que naquele momento, por causa do jogo, estavam vazios.

Avistou um bebedouro e parou, Misha ia se inclinar para usar o bebedouro, mas teve seu corpo empurrado para a parede. Andava de forma tão distraída que nem percebeu que Ian o seguia o tempo todo, desde quando ele se levantou da arquibancada.

- O que você está fazendo Ian? – Misha perguntou olhando para os lados, procurando por alguém que poderia os ver.

- Não faça perguntas idiotas, Misha. Você sabe o que estou fazendo. Não é como se nós nunca tivéssemos feito isso antes. – Ian sussurrou no ouvido de Misha.

- Sim eu sei, mas cara nós estamos na escola. Alguém pode nos ver e... – Misha não terminou de falar, pois teve seus lábios tomados por Ian que lhe beijou lascivamente. Misha foi pego de surpresa, mas não deixou de corresponder. Sentiu Ian percorrer as mãos por seu corpo, entrando com elas por baixo de sua camisa. Misha levou suas mãos às nádegas de Ian, apertando-as forte e ganhando em troca um gemido de Ian que foi abafado pelo beijo que trocavam.

Ian separou o beijo e riu ao ver o outro a sua frente, ainda de olhos fechados, procurando por seus lábios inclinando o rosto para frente. Misha abriu os olhos e ficou a olhar para Ian, o outro sorriu mais ainda.

- Agora nega que você me olha de outra forma? – Ian o provocou.

- Eu... Eu... Ah, vai se foder Ian. – Misha falou aborrecido, separando-se bruscamente dos braços do outro.

- Eu posso ir fazer o que você disse, mas seria melhor se você fosse junto comigo. – Ian sorriu de um jeito sacana para o outro. – Não haverá mais aulas depois desse jogo, então...

Misha rolou os olhos e bufou, andando para longe de Ian, a passos duros.

- Aonde você vai, Misha? – Ian gritou.

- Pro seu carro. E eu acho melhor você vir logo antes que eu mude de idéia. – Misha respondeu sem parar de andar ou olhar para trás.

- Como se você fosse mudar de idéia. – Ian falou para si mesmo. Correu até alcançar o outro, passando o braço por seu ombro.

**oOo**

O jogo acabou com mais uma vitória do time da escola, assim que foi encerrado o jogo, Jensen saiu, não sem antes fazer um sinal para Jared avisando-o que iria esperá-lo na sala de detenção. O moreno dispensou a bajulação que sempre tinha ao final do jogo e dirigiu-se para os chuveiros onde tomou um caprichado banho. Vestiu-se rapidamente e saiu do vestiário, colocando a sua mochila pendurada num ombro. Passou pela quadra onde todo o time ainda estava reunido junto às lideres de torcida.

- Hey Jared! Aonde você vai? – Tom veio até o moreno lhe perguntar.

- Não te devo satisfações Tom, não é porque eu saí com você e o restante do time na outra noite que eu tenho que ficar o tempo todo junto a vocês. – Jared respondeu sem parar de andar.

- Calma aí, cara. Eu só te fiz uma pergunta. – Tom segurou o ombro de Jared, o parando. Jared virou-se para olhar para ele.

- Escuta aqui, Tom. Você sempre foi um grande amigo, mas ultimamente você mudou muito, cara.

- Eu mudei Jared! – Tom perguntou em tom ofendido.

- Sim, você mudou. E foi justamente quando o Jensen e eu ficamos amigos.

- Aí está o problema, Jared. Você e o Ackles serem amigos, você nunca o suportou, e de uma hora pra outra vira amiguinho dele.

- Não acredito que vamos ter que falar sobre isso de novo, Tom.

- Você que puxou o assunto, Jared.

- Não! Eu estava falando de _você_! Eu apenas citei o Jensen na conversa, e foi _você_ que mudou o rumo para ele.

- Você não entende Jared.

- Eu realmente não entendo. Então porque você não esclarece pra mim?

- O Jensen não é quem você pensa.

- Acho que tem um erro nessa sua frase, Tom. O Jensen não é quem eu _pensava_ que fosse. E pelo o que parece a frase também se aplica a você, porque eu pensei que te conhecia, mas estava enganado.

- Não é verdade, Jared. Eu...

- Eu tenho que ir agora, Tom. Outra hora a gente conversa.

Jared saiu da quadra deixando Tom parado no meio dela, olhando para si.

"_Eu não entendo mesmo porque o Tom tem tanta raiva do Jen. Está certo que antes eu partilhava do mesmo sentimento dele. Não, na verdade eu nunca tive raiva do Jen, eu só não gostava do jeito esnobe que ele tem. E também eu gostava de implicar com ele, e pra falar a verdade eu ainda gosto. Mas o Tom é diferente, não é só implicância, tem algo maior do que isso. Eu vou descobrir o que é que o Tom tem contra o Jen, não acredito que aquele loiro possa ser mau como o Tom quer que eu pense que ele seja. Não sei por que ele não gosta do Jen, e cara... Não tem como não gostar daquele loiro."_

"_O Jen, é lindo. Sim ele é lindo, o único cara que despertou minha atenção e para fazer isso ele tinha que ser lindo do jeito que o Jen é. Tem um corpo bonito, o corpo dele me deixa louco. A boca mais bonita e mais gostosa que já beijei, ele é cheiroso e deve ser muito gostoso também. Eu não vejo a hora de poder comprovar isso"_

Jared estava sorrindo enquanto andava rumo à sala de detenção, e nem notava. Seu sorriso aumentou quando chegou e avistou o loiro de costas para si, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça e olhava para fora pela grande janela que havia ali.

"_Estou com uma grande vontade de ir até o Jen e lhe abraçar pelas costas, colar meu peito no dele e afundar meu rosto na curva daquele pescoço. Mas esse gesto seria carinhoso demais, amoroso demais, iria parecer o namorado dele e isso eu não sou. Não somos namorados, o lance que temos é apenas carnal, é apenas desejo. Mas eu não entendo porque quando estou perto dele o meu coração dispara como está acontecendo agora. A cada passo que dou em direção dele o meu coração bate mais rápido e a vontade de abraçá-lo aumenta, mas eu não vou fazer isso. Eu vou... Eu vou fazer..."_

-Ai! – Jensen gritou pulando para trás ao sentir um forte tapa em suas nádegas.

- Ficou louco, Jared? – O loiro perguntou fuzilando Padalecki com os olhos.

- Foi mal, Jen. Mas ela estava aqui na minha frente tão empinadinha que eu não resisti. – Jared respondeu com um grande sorriso sacana estampado em seu rosto.

- Não estava empinadinha, droga nenhuma, Jared. Eu não estava empinado.

- Você não precisa ficar empinado, Jen. Sua bunda é empinadinha naturalmente. – Jared gargalhou ao terminar de dizer.

- Você vai me pagar. Padalecki.

- Mal posso esperar por isso, Ackles.

Os dois ficaram se encarando em desafio. Jared sorriu e Jensen olhou para trás do moreno, para a porta. A viu trancada e depois sorriu de canto de lábios para o moreno. Jared jogou sua mochila em cima de uma cadeira e Jensen se aproximou do moreno, passando suas mãos pelo tronco de Jared puxando o corpo dele para junto do seu. Jared segurou o rosto de Jensen e o beijou. O beijo era calmo e eles degustavam o sabor do outro, diferente de como eles se beijavam antes que, onde o beijo era voraz e eles tinham vontade experimentar. Agora era diferente, já não estavam mais descobrindo o sabor dos lábios do outro, eles estavam aproveitando o gosto que já era muito conhecido.

Jensen subiu sua mão pelo tronco de Jared, passando por seu tórax, pescoço e rosto onde ele fez um leve carinho com o polegar. Levou sua mão para o cabelo de Jared que ainda estava úmido pelo banho recém tomado. Jared envolveu o loiro com os seus braços e fazia suaves movimentos com a sua mão nas costas do loiro, passando sua mão por dentro da camisa dele para sentir a pele quente de Jared.

Jensen fez com Jared o mesmo que ele estava fazendo consigo. Levou suas mãos as costas do moreno, por debaixo da camisa, sentindo a pele do outro sob suas mãos, Deslizando devagar, sentindo- o suspirar. Sorriu durante o beijo e continuou descendo suas mãos pelas costas do moreno, até sentir as nádegas de Jared sob suas mãos. Apertou-as fortemente, cravando seus dedos na carne macia de Jared.

- Porra, Jen! – Jared reclamou separando sua boca da de Jensen.

- Parece que eu não sou o único que tem a bunda empinada, Jared. – Jensen falou sorrindo provocante para o moreno.

- Isso quer dizer o que? Empate?

- Eu acho que sim, Jared.

- Eu não jogo pra perder, Jen. – Jared sorriu confiante para o loiro. Os dois ainda estavam um nos braços do outro, A distancia entre seus rostos era mínima.

- Então quer dizer que você quer ter a bunda mais empinada que a minha, Jared?

- Bom... Não. Quer dizer, sim. Sim Jensen. Se eu tiver a bunda mais empinada e mais gostosa fizer eu ganho de você então eu quero, ta legal. – Jared fez bico com os lábios ao acabar de responder.

- Eu adorei saber disso. – Jensen inclinou-se para frente e beijou os lábios finos de Jared, um beijo rápido. Separou o seu rosto e sorriu para Jared que lhe sorriu de volta.

- Que conversa mais gay, Jen. Acho que foi a conversa mais gay que já tivemos. – Jared gargalhou.

- Eu acho que sim. – Jensen também sorriu, mas de forma mais contida que Padalecki.

- E sabe o que torna ela mais gay, Jensen?

- Não.

- Você ainda estar com as mãos na minha bunda, apertando ela. Tira as mãos de mim, seu loiro tarado. – Jared se afastou sorrindo para Jensen.

Jared iria voltar a se aproximar de Jensen, com a intenção de voltar a beijá-lo. Mas o moreno escutou um barulho do lado de fora. Com certeza era o zelador Fuller limpando aquela parte da escola.

- Zelador filho da puta. – O moreno resmungou.

- Disse alguma coisa, Jared?

- Não disse nada, Jen. – Jared sentou-se em uma cadeira, cruzou os braços e bufou de raiva. Jensen sentou-se ao lado do moreno.

- O que está acontecendo Jared?

- Nada.

- Como nada? Simples assim?

- Sim, Jensen. Simples assim.

- Você...

- Eu o que Jensen?

- Você está pensando em... Parar com o que estamos fazendo? – Jensen perguntou nervoso. Jared virou o rosto para olhá-lo e sorriu para o loiro.

- Essa coisa que estamos fazendo é muito doida não é Jen?

- Sim.

- Isso mexe com a nossa cabeça. Veja só, há uns dias atrás era eu que estava te fazendo essa pergunta, se você não iria surtar e querer parar com... Isso que estamos fazendo, e agora... Agora é você quem está perguntado, o cara que mais surtou, desde o começo.

- Isso quer dizer que? – Jensen perguntou

- Nada, Jensen. Só estou te mostrando como tudo isso é doido. Mas eu não quero parar, Jensen. Eu estou bem assim.

- Então porque você não disse logo isso de uma vez ao invés de ficar enrolando. – Jensen disse dando um soco no braço do moreno, sorrindo.

- Sei lá, cara. Eu gosto de implicar com você. – Jared também sorriu. – Assim como eu sei que você também gosta de implicar comigo.

- Mas se não é isso, então porque você está chateado?

- Jensen...

- Jared, lembra o que eu te disse aquele dia no carro?

- Que eu sou muito gostoso e que beijo super bem? – Jared falou sorrindo travesso para o loiro.

- Eu não disse isso, idiota. _"apesar de ser tudo verdade"_

- Jared, eu disse que você pode contar comigo, pra qualquer coisa.

O moreno ficou calado e abaixou à cabeça, Jensen aproximou sua cadeira da dele e colocou sua mão sobre a do moreno. Jared levantou o rosto e olhou para sua mão junta a de Jensen, o loiro percebendo o que fez, puxou a sua mão de cima da de Jared, o seu rosto adquiriu um tom rubro assim como o de Jared que voltou a abaixar a cabeça.

"_Que coisa estranha foi essa que acabou de acontecer? O que há de errado com você Jensen Ackles? Porque você fica tão nervoso ao lado dele? Porque você ficou com vergonha apenas por colocar sua mão sobre a dele como uma forma de... carinho, enquanto há minutos atrás suas mãos estavam apertando as nádegas dele tão descaradamente? Com certeza está acontecendo uma coisa muito estranha comigo."_

- Então, Jared... Antes de começar o jogo eu notei que você já estava tenso e...

- Ah, sim. – Jared agradeceu mentalmente por Jensen ter falado alguma coisa, porque aquele silencio incomodo que havia se instaurado entre eles estava ficando constrangedor.

- O técnico Morgan me avisou que minhas notas estão baixas e se elas continuarem assim eu vou ter que sair do time. – Jared ficou irritado ao lembra-se disso.

- Como ele pode pensar em me tirar do time, Jensen? Eu sou aquele time, sem mim ele não é nada. – Jared falava indignado.

- Vai com calma, Jared. Em primeiro lugar, ele pode sim te tirar do time se você não estiver com boas notas. E em segundo lugar, você deveria baixar a bola. Não seja tão cheio de si ao falar que você é o time, você não joga sozinho.

- Eu não preciso de sermões, Jensen. Eu preciso de uma solução.

- A solução é melhorar as suas notas, Jared.

- Como se fosse fácil. – Jared resmungou emburrado.

- É fácil, sim. E pra você deveria ser, afinal o diretor Beaver mostrou o seu teste de Q.I e ele indicava que o seu é acima da média. Já estou começando a duvidar daquele teste.

- O caso não é esse, Jensen.

- Como não, Jared? É claro que é. Qual disciplina você precisa melhorar a sua nota?

- Biologia e Literatura.

- Sério Jared? Biologia? – Jensen perguntou sorrindo.

- Sim, Jensen é sério. – Jared respondeu com raiva. – Eu não consigo me concentrar com aquela professora com cara de maconheira. A professora Smith é doida, Jen. Ela canta na aula e acende uns incensos fedorentos. – Jared fez cara feia e Jensen gargalhou alto.

- E tem também o professor Lúcifer. O Pelegrino está sempre na minha cola, parece que ele tem prazer em me encher o saco. Eu não consigo prestar atenção na aula desses dois.

- Jared, essas duas aulas são as únicas que temos em comum. Eu estou lá e não me incomodo com o que você disse sobre eles. Bom, algumas coisas sim, mas isso não me prejudica.

"_Você estar lá também é um dos motivos que eu não consigo prestar atenção na aula, Jensen. Como eu vou olhar pra um quadro cheio de garranchos quando eu posso olhar pra esse seu rosto tão bonito, e tão perto de mim?"_

- Está decidido, Jared. – Jensen falou tirando o moreno dos seus pensamentos, ele olhava para o rosto de Jensen e tinha vontade de sorrir.

**- **O que você quer dizer Jen?

- Quero dizer que vou te ajudar com isso, vou te ajudar a melhorar as suas notas. E está decidido.

- Por quê?

- Como por quê? Somos amigos Jared, é isso que amigos fazem. Ajudam um ao outro.

- Sabe que eu estou gostando disso. – Jared sorriu.

- Gostando do que, Jared?

- Da nossa amizade, Jen.

- Só porque eu vou te ajudar, não é seu interesseiro? – Jensen perguntou se levantando ao notar que já estava na hora de irem embora.

- Não, Jensen. Eu gosto da nossa amizade porque ela é diferente, é uma amizade...

- Colorida? – Jensen perguntou enquanto pegava sua mochila.

- Colorida é o caralho, Jensen! Isso é gay demais até pra nós. – Jared também pegou sua mochila.

- Então é o que, Jared?

- Digamos que é uma amizade... Com benefícios. – Jared se aproximou de Jensen para beijá-lo mais o loiro lhe deu um tapa na testa.

- Porra, Jensen! Porque fez isso? – Jared perguntou enquanto passava a mão na sua testa que estava vermelha.

- Faz parte do castigo da detenção, lembra? Ensinar você a ser mais educado, e Jared, eu já te falei que falar palavrões não é educado.

- E só agora que já estamos saindo que você se lembra de me ensinar alguma coisa?

- Dá próxima vez eu vou te ensinar uma coisa melhor. – Jensen sorriu para Jared e saiu com Jared lhe seguindo logo atrás.

Continua...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong>__ Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo, aviso que os próximos capitulo podem conter cenas mais quentes entre os personagens, e volto a dizer que o uso dos palavrões são essências para os personagens, principalmente o Jared. Espero que não se ofendam com o que ele diz rsrs. Então galera, me contem o que acharam do capitulo, vou ficar esperando pela opinião de vocês, Beijos e até o próximo!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da beta<strong>__: Oie! Mas eu gostei desse capitulo [novidade] rsrs, enfim. Ri muito com ele. Gostei de o Misha ser submisso, hehehe. E o Ian, todo mandão não é? Hum... Quero só ver depois dentro do carro, Rsrs. O Tom pelo visto vai ser uma pedra no sapato dos J2, ódio mortal dele, Rsrs. Sala de detenção quase pegando fogo! *abana**. Esses dois estão com as testas estampadas com a palavra apaixonados na testa e não querem logo admitir. Vontade de chacoalha-los até assumirem os sentimentos um pro outro. Rsrs. Quero parabenizar a autora e a beta de intenções. Fic cada vez mais fantástica, amando muito! Continuem assim sempre talentosas e eficientes, beijos Lindona!_


	18. Decisões

_**Muito obrigada a todos que comentaram no capitulo anterior, fico muito feliz por vocês ainda continuarem comigo e estarem gostando da fanfic.**_

_**Capitulo dedicado a minha linda e querida amiga, Claudia Ackles, que faz aniversário hoje. Feliz aniversário linda, muita saúde e felicidades, sou um horror em felicitações, mas quero que saiba que estou muito feliz pelo seu dia, por ter te conhecido e que prezo muito a sua amizade, você é um amor de pessoa e eu te amo, linda.**_

_**Beta: larissacosta52**_

_**Boa Leitura!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo – 18 Decisões<strong>_

Era uma sexta-feira e ainda era cedo, mas Jensen já estava de pé, se arrumando para ir à escola. De banho tomado e muito bem vestido, com a mochila nos ombros, Jensen desceu a escada de sua casa. Estava com pressa para ir à escola e encontrar Jared. Nos últimos dias eles vinham se encontrando na escola mais cedo, antes do horário das aulas. Na verdade às vezes eles iam tão cedo que eram os primeiros a chegarem. Jensen estava na sala, indo em direção à saída quando sua mãe o chamou do topo da escada.

- Você já está indo para a escola, querido?

- Sim, mãe.

- Mas ainda é tão cedo.

- Tenho algumas coisas para fazer na escola e por isso tenho que chegar antes.

- Tem a ver com o clube de natação?

- Sim mãe eu... Eu vou mais cedo para treinar, vai ter uma competição entre colégios e quero ficar preparado.

- Isso é bom, querido. Me dá gosto de ver o meu filhinho assim tão esforçado. Eu fico tão orgulhosa de você, mas você já tomou o seu café da manhã?

- Não, mãe. Eu como qualquer coisa na escola.

- Nada disso, meu filhinho não vai comer qualquer coisa na rua. Você vai tomar café da manhã aqui, se você vai treinar, é preciso estar bem alimentado. Eu já lhe disse várias vezes, Jensen, você tem que tomar um café da manhã reforçado por que...

- É a refeição mais importante do dia, sim mãe você já me disse isso. – Jensen completou o que sua mãe iria dizer, controlando o impulso de rolar os olhos perante ela.

Donna Ackles desceu a escada e foi até seu filho, tirando sua mochila e deixando em cima do sofá. Sorriu para o garoto e o levou para a sala de jantar, onde tinha uma grande mesa posta com varias frutas, bolo, pães e outras coisas que Jensen não se deu ao trabalho de identificar, pois não iria comer nem um terço de tudo aquilo que estava ali. Jensen puxou a cadeira para sua mãe sentar-se e logo após puxou outra para se sentar também. Antes que pudessem começar a comer, Roger apareceu e juntou-se a eles.

- Bom dia! – O Patriarca da família saudou.

- Bom dia! – Disseram em uníssono, Donna e Jensen. Roger foi até Jensen e lhe deu um beijo no topo de sua cabeça e depois foi até sua esposa e lhe beijou o rosto, carinhosamente.

- Por que levantou tão cedo, filho?- Sentou-se olhando para Jensen.

- Eu tenho aula, pai.

- Mas há essa hora? Ainda falta um pouco mais de uma hora para as aulas começarem.

- Eu preciso chegar mais cedo a escola, para treinar.

- Fico feliz que leve a sério os seus compromissos, e que esteja se esforçando.

- Eu sempre o faço pai.

- Sei que faz meu filho. Não iria esperar nada diferente vindo de você. – Roger disse orgulhoso.

Uma conversa leve entre família seguiu durante o café da manhã. Jensen estava impaciente para ir para escola, seu pé direito batia freneticamente, por baixo da mesa. Comeu o mais rápido que pode, para agradar a sua mãe, quando deu-se por satisfeito levantou-se para ir embora.

- Bom, eu vou indo então, mãe, pai.

- Tenha um bom dia de aula, querido. – Donna puxou Jensen, lhe dando um beijo em seu rosto, quando ele passou ao seu lado.

- Obrigado mãe.

- Tenha um bom dia de aula, filho. Agora vá, um Ackles sempre cumpre com seus compromissos.

- Eu sempre cumpro pai.

Jensen pegou sua mochila que estava em cima do sofá e saiu, indo em direção à garagem. Entrou em sua Ferrari, deixando a mochila no banco do carona, e ligou o carro. Quando chegou a escola já havia alguns alunos por lá e Jared o estava esperando. Os dois passaram o tempo antes do inicio das aulas, juntos, sentados embaixo de uma grande árvore que tinha perto do refeitório.

Foram cada um para suas salas de aula, naquele dia não tinham nenhuma aula juntos. Viram-se pouco na escola. Pouco para a vontade que tinham, apenas voltaram a se ver no refeitório durante o intervalo, mas não falaram um com o outro, pois cada um ficou em sua mesa de costume. E na hora da detenção onde mataram a vontade que tinham de se tocar, trocando beijos ardentes. Jared sentiu-se frustrado por Jensen o frear quando ele tentou tocar Jensen de um jeito mais ousado, colocando sua mão por dentro da calça do loiro. Jensen lhe disse que alguém poderia entrar na sala e se afastou. Depois disso Jared ficou emburrado porque Jensen voltou a lhe dar aulas de boas maneiras, reforçando algumas coisas que eles já tinham feito. Assim passou o dia deles na escola, nada do que era esperado por Jared, e por mais que Jensen dissesse que não, também não foi do jeito que ele gostou. Ambos queriam ficar mais tempo juntos.

**oOo**

Assim que Jensen chegou da escola, ele passou o resto da tarde e o começo da noite, em seu quarto, escutando musica em seu Ipod. Sua seleção de musica era justamente as mesmas que ele sabia que Jared gostava de ouvir, o que lhe fazia lembrar-se do moreno, do sorriso perfeito que ele tem. Que pode variar do mais odioso sorriso egocêntrico ao mais lindo sorriso sincero e infantil que Jared tem que em poucas vezes Jensen viu. Um sorriso lindo, acompanhado de uma gargalhada gosta de ouvir e as tais covinhas.

- Malditas covinhas. – Jensen sussurrou de olhos fechados. – Malditas covinhas, lindas e malditas covinhas.

- Como ele pode ser tão bonito? Como ele pode ser uma pessoa tão legal num momento e no outro um maldito e insuportável egocêntrico?

Jensen não teve tempo para pensar numa reposta, pois logo o seu celular estava tocando e Jensen se viu querendo que fosse Jared o ligando. Sorriu abertamente ao ver o nome do moreno no display do aparelho celular, e não pode deixar de sorrir mais ainda ao ouvir um empolgado _"Oi, Jen"_ do outro lado.

Jared o convidou para ir até a sua casa. Jensen nunca havia ido até a casa dele, na verdade nenhum dos dois tinham ido à casa um do outro. Obvio que Jensen estranhou o convite, e estranhou mais ainda quando Jared lhe pediu para ele lhe ajudar a estudar como disse que o faria. Jared lhe pedindo para ir estudar numa sexta-feira a noite era algo para se estranhar sim... E muito. Mas mesmo assim Jensen aceitou e foi até a casa do moreno.

A casa de Jared não era grande como a sua, mas já era de se esperar, pois a família de Jared não tinha tanto dinheiro e prestígio como a poderosa família Ackles a qual o loiro pertencia. Mas nem por isso a casa de Jared era modesta, era uma casa além dos padrões de uma casa normal. Uma casa grande com um grande jardim à frente, mas com a típica cerca branca cercando-a. Jensen estacionou no meio fio em frente a casa de Jared e abriu o cercadinho branco, andando por um caminho de pedras que o levou até a porta de entrada da residência.

Jensen tocou a campainha e escutou alguém correndo do lado de dentro, e logo a porta foi aberta por um Jared sorridente que lhe puxou para dentro e também para um abraço apertado que Jensen correspondeu. Correspondeu pensando que foi por impulso, Estava tentando negar aquela vozinha lá no fundo de sua mente que lhe dizia que ele abraçou Jared porque quis, porque mesmo o vendo no mesmo dia, sentiu falta do moreno.

O abraço que Jared lhe deu também parecia demonstrar que o moreno estava com saudades de si. Sorriu com o pensamento e apertou ainda mais o moreno em seus braços, afundando o rosto na curva do pescoço de Jared, sentindo o cheiro daquela região que era tão agradável para si. Jared separou-se do abraço e mais uma vez sorriu para Jensen.

- Vem, Jen! Vamos subir! – Jared segurou a mão do loiro e o puxou em direção a escada.

- Espera! Os seus pais não estão em casa? Eu deveria me apresentar para eles. - Jensen Perguntou um tanto incomodado.

- Meus pais não estão em casa, Jen. Eles saíram para jantar com amigos. E mesmo se estivessem, você não precisaria se apresentar para eles. Não é como se eu estivesse trazendo o meu namorado em casa.

- Não é por ser seu namorado, Jared...

- E você não é. – Jared falou, interrompendo o que Jensen iria dizer.

- E eu não sou... – Jensen concordou, controlando o impulso de rolar os olhos. – Eu deveria me apresentar para eles, eu vir aqui não deixa de ser uma visita e se eu não me apresentasse estaria sendo mal educado.

- Lá vem você de novo com essa sua pose, e o seu papo de educação, Jensen. Que se foda a sua educação.

- Você beija a sua mãe com essa sua boca suja?

- Não! Eu beijo um loiro, filho da puta e certinho que esta na minha frente. – Jared sorriu maliciosamente e avançou sobre Jensen.

Jensen não teve tempo de reagir para fugir de Jared, mas também não era como se ele quisesse fugir moreno. Jensen aceitou de bom grado o beijo que Jared lhe deu, da mesma forma como aceitou a língua de Jared serpenteando por sua boca e envolveu a sua língua junto à de Jared. Sim, o beijo foi muito bem aceito por Jensen, tanto que o loiro fez questão de puxar Jared para si, envolvendo seus braços ao corpo do outro, levando sua mão à nuca dele e mudando o ângulo de seu rosto, aprofundando o beijo. Jared passava suas mãos por todo o tronco de Jensen, apertando cada músculo firme que sentia. Desceu sua mão para a calça do loiro, apertando seu membro que começava a despertar. Jensen findou o beijo e separou-se de Jared.

- Jared... Não!- olhou ofegante para o moreno a sua frente.

- Porra, Jensen! Já é a segunda vez que você me corta. Você por acaso não quer?

- Não... Quer dizer, sim eu quero, mas... Só acho que ainda não é a hora.

- Não é a hora? Claro que é a hora, cara! Está certo que combinamos de ir devagar, mas cara... Já passou tempo demais! Sei que é um passo grande a se dar, mas eu sei que você quer isso tanto quanto eu.

- Eu disse que quero, não disse? Eu só falei que ainda não é a hora. – Jensen falou aborrecido, também se sentia frustrado. Mesmo querendo muito ir adiante, como Jared disse, se eles forem adiante será um grande passo, um passo sem volta.

- Porra, Jen! Claro que é a hora. Veja como essa é a hora certa. – Jared pegou a mão de Jensen e a colocou sobre o seu membro, por cima da calça que vestia. O moreno estava duro feito rocha e Jensen pode sentir isso sob a palma de sua mão. Segurou a respiração e a vontade que sentiu de fechar a mão sobre o membro de Jared, enchendo-a ereção de Padalecki. Mas ele não o fez, Jensen lutou contra a vontade e apenas puxou sua mão de volta, dando um passo para trás para sentir-se seguro. Porque se continuasse perto de Jared, Jensen perderia o controle e poderia rasgar toda a roupa de Jared e transaria com ele ali mesmo, na sala da casa dos pais do mais novo. O colocaria de quatro e saciaria toda a vontade que vinha sentindo há muito tempo.

- Porque, Jensen? – Jared perguntou quando o loiro se afastou.

- Por que... Por que você me chamou aqui para estudar e é isso que vamos fazer.

- Cara, eu não acredito. Eu não te chamei aqui para estudar.

- Na verdade, Jared. Você me chamou para fazer isso sim.

- Sim, droga! Eu sei o que disse, mas eu te chamei aqui com outra intenção.

- Mas nós vamos fazer o que você disse que iríamos fazer.

- Você é broxante Jensen, fiquei mole só com essa sua conversa de estudar... Você é quente, Jen! – Jared estava tão frustrado que acabou falando o que não queria.

- Você me acha quente? – Jensen perguntou sorrindo de canto.

- Droga, sim você é. – Jared respondeu zangado, começou a subir a escada parando no terceiro degrau para voltar a falar, virando para o loiro. – Mas também é broxante.

Jensen riu com a zanga de Jared. Agradeceu por o clima ter mudado e por Jared não ter forçado ainda mais no assunto.

- Para de ficar aí sorrindo e sobe logo. – Jared falou já do topo da escada. – Jensen sorriu zombeteiro para Jared e subiu a escada, seguindo o moreno para o seu quarto.

**oOo**

Jared e Jensen estavam sentados sobre a grande cama do moreno, alguns livros jogados ao seu redor. Jensen tinha o livro de biologia em mãos e Jared o olhava ainda um pouco zangado. Jared bufou em descontentamento e puxou o livro das mãos de Jensen e o jogou no chão, ao lado da cama, e fez a mesma coisa com os outros livros que estavam perto dos dois. Jensen apenas olhava para o moreno, indignado.

- Não me olha assim, Jen. Já estudamos bastante, faz mais de uma hora que estamos com a cara nos livros. – Jared deitou-se na cama, com os braços atrás da cabeça.

- Então eu já vou indo.

- Não, Jen! – Jared se levantou rapidamente e segurou o loiro, o impedindo de levantar da cama. – Não precisa ir ainda, fica mais um pouco aqui. Relaxa cara. Aposto que você não tem nada pra fazer numa noite de sexta-feira, como esta, então fica aqui comigo.

Jared sorriu para Jensen e voltou a deitar, o loiro olhou para Jared e suspirou dando-se por vencido e deitou ao lado de Jared. Ambos olhando para o teto.

- Realmente não é como se eu tivesse algo melhor para fazer em casa.

- Você também estava sozinho na sua casa, Jen?

- Não, meus pais estão lá. Na verdade eu nunca fico sozinho em casa, tem sempre alguém por lá, nem que sejam os empregados. Aquela casa nunca fica vazia.

- Por falar nos seus pais, você nunca me falou nada sobre eles. Como é que eles são? Daqueles que deixam o filhinho deles com os empregados? – Jared perguntou debochado.

- Na verdade, não. Meus pais são muito presentes na minha vida, tanto que eu fiquei de castigo por causa da ultima detenção, lembra? Eles tiraram o meu carro.

- É verdade... Então eles são pulso firme? Te impõe varias regras e metas?

- Não, Jared. Meus pais não são como você pensa. – Jensen disse divertindo-se com Jared.

- Pensei que fossem, porque nos filmes e na TV os pais ricos são sempre assim.

- Mas não são... Bom, os meus pelo menos não são assim. É como disse, os meus pais sempre foram presentes na minha vida, são super amorosos e companheiros. Meu pai é um homem de negócios então ele sempre precisa ficar viajando, mas quando isso acontece a minha mãe fica comigo e se minha mãe precisar viajar, o meu pai é que fica em casa comigo.

- Sabia cara! Eles te mantêm na linha dura. – Jared virou o rosto para olhar para o loiro ao seu lado.

- Não, Jared... Eles não são linha dura, eles não me impedem de fazer o que quero.

- Então?

- Eles gostam de se manter sempre presente, porque apesar de tudo querem impor algumas regras. Como eles dizem, não vão prender, mas também não vão me deixar solto demais. Eles colocam alguns limites que acham essencial para a minha educação.

- Cara, que chato! – Jared resmungou.

- Você diz isso por que com certeza os seus pais não impõem limites a você.

- O assunto aqui não são os meus pais e sim os seus. Eu pensava que eles fossem terríveis porque sempre que te chamava de filhinho de papai e que você não precisava fazer nada, você ficava puto.

- Pra começo de conversa o único filhinho de papai aqui é você, quem os pais mimam demais e deixa solto.

- Eu já disse que o assunto não é com os meus pais. Eles são muito legais ok, Jen?

- Claro, eles devem fazer todas as suas vontades.

- Jensen, me diz logo porque você ficava puto.

- Ok, Jared... – Jensen deixou o seu olhar vagar pelo quarto até a janela, por onde ele via uma arvore com as folhas balançando com a brisa da noite. – Eu não gosto que me chamem desse jeito porque eu não sou um garoto mimado pelos pais. Eu não consigo as coisas por causa deles e nem quero que seja por isso. Eu quero fazer tudo pela minha própria conta e não porque eu sou o herdeiro dos Ackles. Por causa do nome da minha família, por causa do grande homem que o meu pai é, e sempre teve as comparações dele comigo.

- Sabe, quando ele estava na High School, ele fazia parte de vários grupos esportivos e se saia bem em todos. Esperavam isso de mim também, mas eu optei apenas pela natação e mesmo eu me saindo bem eles ainda esperam mais de mim.

- Seus pais? – Jared perguntou.

- Não, meus pais não me fazem cobranças relacionadas a isso. As cobranças deles é a normalmente de todos os pais. Boa notas, bom comportamento e blá,blá,blá...

Jared sorriu ao ver Jensen falar daquele jeito, porque pelo menos ali ele perdeu aquele pose de certinho que tem, até mesmo no modo de se expressar.

- Então quem te cobra por algo melhor, Jen? – Jared perguntou após algum tempo em silencio.

- Os amigos do meu pai, e principalmente os meus avós. Acho que eles querem um novo Roger para dar continuidade ao nome da família, ao legado da família. Mas eu nem sei se quero dar continuidade ao trabalho do meu pai e do meu avô. Mas por outro lado eu também não quero decepciona-los, principalmente ao meu pai.

- Mas você não vai, Jen. Se o seu pai é tão legal como você disse que é, ele vai te entender e vai te apoiar com o que você decidir fazer da sua vida, com qual carreira decidir seguir, mesmo se não for a dele.

- Esse é o problema, Jared. Eu ainda não sei que carreira quero seguir, já estou no ultimo ano e ainda não me decidi.

- Calma Jen. – Jared colocou sua mão sobre o peito de Jensen. – Ainda tem um tempo para você decidir, você só está confuso, indeciso como a maioria dos jovens da nossa idade ficam com essas coisas pra decidir qual futuro seguir. Não é uma decisão fácil, ela tem que ser bem pensada.

- Você tem razão, Jared. É uma decisão difícil e tem que ser feita com calma. – Jensen virou o rosto para o moreno e sorriu, - Ainda tenho um tempo para pensar não é?

- Tem sim.

- Obrigado, Jared.

- Pelo o que?

- Por me ouvir e por ser meu amigo. – Jensen falou olhando dentro dos olhos de Jared, o moreno lhe olhava de volta e Jensen viu um sorriso nascer no rosto de Jared.

- Eu sou foda como amigo né, Jen?

- Você tem sempre que cortar o clima. – Jensen sorriu ao lado de Jared que também sorriu logo os dois estavam gargalhando sem motivo nenhum.

- Idiota. – Jensen o xingou quando eles pararam seus ataques de riso. Virou o rosto para Jared que ainda tinha um sorriso em seu rosto, suas covinhas aparecendo. Jensen desviou o olhar para o sorriso de Jared e sentiu vontade de tocar no rosto de Jared que tinha um sorriso tão bonito.

Quando Jensen deu por si já havia levantado sua mão e levado ao rosto de Jared. Tocou com a ponta dos dedos uma das covinhas de Jared, sentindo seu dedo deslizar por ela, deslizou os dedos pelo queixo de Jared e tocou a outra covinha do moreno.

"_Malditas covinhas, lindas e malditas covinhas que me tiram o sono nesse sorriso lindo."_

Jensen olhou para os olhos de Jared que não mais sorria, apenas olhava para si. Como se estivesse esperando pelo seu próximo movimento. E era isso que Jared fazia, olhava para Jensen e esperava que o loiro continuasse ao mesmo tempo em que contemplava a beleza de Jensen vista tão de perto como os seus rostos estavam. Jensen era realmente lindo e Jared sabia disso, mas vendo assim tão de perto Jared quase ficava sem ar com tamanha beleza. Até as sardas que Jensen tinha em seu rosto, Jared achava bonita.

Jensen abaixou o olhar para os lábios finos de Jared, contornou-os com o seu polegar, sentindo como eles eram macios, molhou inconscientemente os seus lábios com a língua, ao ver a boca de Jared de uma forma tão convidativa. Era convidativa demais e o mais velho não pode resistir a ela, e logo ele junto seus lábios aos de Jared, dando inicio a um beijo suave.

Virou seu corpo e aprofundou o beijo, colando seu peito junto ao de Jared, passando sua mão suavemente pelo rosto do moreno e sentia-o fazer a mesma coisa consigo. Jared desceu suas mãos pelas costas de Jensen levando-as para dentro da camisa do loiro, passando sua mão pela pele quente da costa de Jensen.

O loiro desceu sua mão pelo peitoral de Jared e abdômen, por cima da camisa. Passou sua mão por cima da calça de Padalecki e sentiu o volume começar a crescer, aproximou seu corpo ao dele, fazendo-o sentir o quanto estava excitado com aquilo também, esfregando sua ereção ao lado do corpo de Jared. Subiu sua mão por dentro da camisa do moreno, sentindo cada músculo do torso do outro, que arfou quebrando o beijo.

- Você ainda acha que não está na hora? – Jared perguntou inseguro da resposta do loiro.

- Não, Jared... – Jensen respondeu e Jared fechou os olhos, fazendo uma careta de desgosto.

– Eu não acho mais, que não esteja na hora certa. – Jared voltou a abrir os olhos ao escutar o restante da frase de Jensen, custava a acreditar no que ouviu. – Pelo contrario... Acho que não tem... Hora melhor para isso. – Jensen respondeu sorrindo maliciosamente para Jared, voltando a beijar os lábios do moreno.

Continua...

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong> Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo, ele é importante para a história, não por causa do inicio do lemon, mas por mostrar os pais do Jensen e como eles são com o filho. Tá, por causa do lemon também, mas esse ficou para o próximo capitulo, sinto vibrações assassinas vindo dos leitores, e da beta, em direção a autora. Beijos e até o próximo capitulo *sai correndo loucamente e se esconde*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Beta: <strong>__Amém! *coro dos anjos* Mas, a pegação, e o fogo caliente que todos anseiam, ainda não chegou. *olha seriamente pra autora*. Enfim, gostei do capitulo, e pude ver como o Jared fica sem o ego inflado dele. Ele podia ser assim sempre, mas o momento macho alfa desperta dentro dele, só não desperta mais o desejo que ele sente pelo Jensen. Mas é bom ver que eles estão dando uma recaída, apenas sendo eles dois. Sem egos, e sem superioridade. Bom tô fazendo um livro aqui, rsrs. Leitores que acompanham essa linda história, prometo tomar providencias sobre o momento caliente que todos nós esperamos, rs. Beijos para os leitores e para a autora._


	19. Descobrindo Você

Sei que demorei, mas pra fazer lemons eu me enrolo toda; e é verdade gente, não é brincadeira nem charme da minha parte. Esse capitulo é o do lemon, então estão avisados as pessoas que não curtem essa parte, se quiserem pular vão perder coisas importantes para a história que estão inseridas no meio do capitulo.

Bom, é isso. Espero que gostem do capitulo.

**Beta:** larissacosta52

Boa Leitura!

_Trechos em itálicos referem-se aos pensamentos dos personagens._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Descobrindo Você<strong>_

O beijo durou alguns minutos, e apesar de tudo o que falaram antes, de todo o clima sexualmente tenso, o beijo foi delicado, seus toques eram suaves no corpo do outro. Separaram os rostos e olharam-se, como se estivessem ainda buscando a confirmação para continuar, mas não viram hesitação no olhar um do outro, e logo voltaram a se beijar.

Jared levantou a camisa de Jensen, que estava por cima de seu corpo, a camisa do loiro ficou presa em baixo de seus braços, mas foi o suficiente para que Jared pudesse tocar e sentir as costas do loiro como ele queria. Jensen beijava Jared e passava suas mãos pelo rosto do moreno, sentia o gosto de sua boca, sentia-o tocar o seu corpo, apertando junto ao dele e tudo isso só fazia com que aumentasse a vontade de seguir adiante, só o fazia ter certeza de que estava fazendo a coisa certa.

Parou o beijo e levantou o tronco, sentando-se sobre suas pernas, ainda continuando sobre o corpo de Jared, mais especificamente sobre as pernas do moreno. Jared levantou o tronco e também tirou sua camisa, jogando-a ao chão do quarto e logo após abraçando-se ao corpo de Jensen o puxando junto a si e deitando-se com ele por cima de seu corpo.

Reiniciaram o beijo e exploravam o corpo um do outro com as mãos, ao menos a parte que não estava mais coberta pela roupa que naquela hora se tornou incomoda e desnecessária para ambos.

Jared virou, invertendo a posição do seu corpo ficando por cima de Jensen, beijando o loiro sugando seus lábios, sua língua. Estava saboreando o gosto de Jensen, um gosto viciante que já não podia viver mais sem. Não imaginava como seria se não pudesse mais beijar aqueles lábios tão macios e tão saborosos.

Beijou o rosto de Jensen, descendo os beijos para o seu pescoço, lambeu a área perto da clavícula e não pode evitar chupar a pele daquele lugar. Jensen tinha a pele cheirosa e deliciosa, Jared pode comprovar isso afundando o seu nariz naquele lugar e sugando sua pele. Com certeza iria deixar uma marca no pescoço do mais velho, mas a intenção era essa, marcá-lo como seu, mostrar que depois daquela noite Jensen seria seu.

Jensen poderia fingir não gostar, mas Jared sabia que ele estava gostando. A julgar pela forma que ele estava gemendo enquanto Jared sugava o seu pescoço e o marcava, deslizando sua língua quente e úmida pela sua pele. Jensen arfava e gemia rouco e baixo, como se ainda estivesse tentando se conter. Mas mesmo um gemido contido, soou para Jared como o mais erótico que ele já havia escutado.

A situação era a mais erótica em que ele já esteve mesmo tendo feito sexos várias vezes com outras garotas. Parecia que ali, com Jensen, fosse tudo mais forte, mas erótico, mas excitante e acima de todo o erotismo todo, tinha algo ainda mais forte que Jared não conseguia identificar. Não conseguia porque era algo novo para si, algo que nunca havia sentindo antes. Não antes de conhecer Jensen, e ao conhecê-lo, Jared passou a sentir muitas coisas que não entendia e que nunca sentira antes. Às vezes tudo isso o assustava, mas ele não dava muita importância, e não daria agora. _"Não vou pensar nisso agora"_

Jared separou seus lábios da pele de Jensen, levantou mais uma vez o tronco e olhou para o loiro, ele estava de olhos fechados e com a boca entreaberta, suas bochechas levemente coradas evidenciando ainda mais suas sardas, e ultimamente Jared descobriu que amava aquelas sardas.

"_Não, eu não amo as sardas deles, são bonitas e o deixa fofo, mas eu não amo... Mas, fofo Jared? O que é que estou pensando? Isso foi tão gay. Ah, que se dane! Estou prestes a fazer sexo com um cara, sexo gay. Eu achá-lo fofo é o de menos, achar suas sardas fofas, amá-las... Porra eu amo as sardas deles, amo mesmo, elas são bonitas, ele é bonito e elas o deixam mais bonito."_

"_Jared Tristan Padalecki, você está divagando sobre as sardas do cara no meio do sexo? Esse loiro me deixa louco mesmo. E vê-lo assim, tão submisso abaixo de mim, tão lindo me deixa ainda mais louco, louco de desejo, louco por ele e... Não sei por que continuo divagando, droga!"_

Jared voltou a abaixar-se sobre o corpo de Jensen e o beijou furiosamente, assim como Ackles que correspondeu o beijo de forma igual. O moreno quebrou o beijo e desceu seu corpo, beijando o tórax do loiro indo em direção ao mamilo rosado de Jensen. Beijou-o e o colocou entre os dentes, puxando-o depois e ouvindo Jensen gemer rouco, mas ainda contido. Jared não sabia se era contido ou não, mas ele queria fazer aquele loiro gritar de prazer. Fazê-lo gritar assim como fazia com as garotas com quem transou. Mas sabia que com Jensen era diferente, Jensen não era uma garota e estava longe de parecer uma. Ele só teria que agir diferente de como agia com as garotas.

"_Claro que você tem que agir diferente, Jared! Você vai comer um cara e não uma garota."_

Jared chupava o mamilo de Jensen e se empenhava no trabalho, fazendo a mesma coisa com o outro. Escutava os gemidos do loiro, sentia toda a entrega dele para si e sentia suas calças se apertarem com todo aquele clima. Não conseguiria mais continuar assim, suas calças eram tão incomodas e desnecessárias quanto sua camisa era.

Levantou-se e abriu o botão e abaixou o zíper da calça, tirando-a junto com sua cueca. Tudo feito sob o olhar atento de Jensen que não piscava enquanto o observava. Jared jogou sua calça no chão e passou a se masturbar, sobre as pernas de Jensen e ainda sob o olhar do loiro.

- Minhas calças estavam apertando o meu amigo aqui. – Jared disse enquanto estimulava seu membro, exibindo-se para Jensen. – Aposto que a sua também está te apertando não é? – Jared passou sua mão por cima da ereção do loiro e ele arfou, fechando os olhos.

- Vou te ajudar com isso, Jen. – Jared levou sua mão ao cós da calça de Jensen e a abriu, puxando-a por suas pernas junto com a cueca boxer que Jensen usava. Jogou a calça de Jensen por cima da sua e olhou para o loiro totalmente nu em sua cama. Percorreu cada parte do corpo dele e parou em sua ereção. Jared passou inconscientemente a língua pelos lábios. E mais uma das novas sensações que Jensen provocava em si aflorou.

"_Eu nunca me imaginei com um cara antes e agora aqui estou eu, nunca pensei que fosse gostar de ver outra ereção que não fosse a minha e agora estou aqui vendo e gostando do que vejo. E eu nunca me imaginei fazer o que estou para fazer, mas... Foda-se! Eu quero fazer isso agora!"_

Jared se abaixou entre as pernas de Jensen e segurou o membro do loiro, masturbando-o. Encarou a ereção de Jensen na sua mão depois de pensar mais um _"foda-se"_ Jared se abaixou e percorreu toda a extensão do membro de Jensen com a língua, como se estivesse experimentando. Não era de todo mau e Jensen gemeu mais alto dessa vez, Jared gostou de ouvi-lo gemer daquele jeito e também gostou do que fez em Jensen.

Voltou a contornar a ereção do loiro com língua, demorando-se na glande rosada. Colocou na boca e sugou-a. Jensen se contorcia e gemia cada vez mais languido. Jared foi colocando pouco a pouco a ereção de Jensen na boca. Começou a movimentar sua cabeça num vai e vem enquanto o chupava. Jensen se contorcia cada vez mais a cada movimento de Jared. Já o outro não conseguiu colocar todo o membro de Jensen na boca, o loiro era grande, talvez tão grande quanto a si, disso Jared não tinha certeza, só tinha certeza que ele não caberia todo em sua boca, não tinha experiência naquilo.

Jared o chupava segurando o membro do loiro pela base, e o masturbava ao mesmo tempo. Aumentava seus movimentos e Jensen se contorcia e gemia cada vez mais. Soube que o loiro estava próximo de atingir o orgasmo quando ele gritou o seu nome. Jared tirou o membro de Jensen de sua boca e o masturbou até que ele se derramasse em sua mão.

Jensen ainda respirava forte do orgasmo alcançado quando abriu os olhos e deparou-se com Jared entre suas pernas, sua ereção ainda presente. Jensen olhou para o meio das pernas do moreno e depois para o seu rosto, que tinha um sorriso muito sacana.

- Como é? – Jensen perguntou ainda um pouco ofegante.

- Como é o que, Jensen?

- Você sabe... Como é que é? – Jensen apontou para o seu membro e depois para Jared.

- Ah! Você está falando sobre chupar um pau? – Jared perguntou sorrindo para o loiro. – E nem pense em me corrigir dizendo sexo oral, Jensen. – Advertiu ao ver a expressão do outro ao escutar o que dissera.

- Sim, Jared. Como é fazer isso? – Jensen perguntou rolando os olhos para Jared, mas não evitou sorrir para ele.

- E por que você não experimenta?- Jared sorria de um modo sacana.

- O que? – Jensen perguntou espantando.

- É, Jen! É só experimentar. – Jared disse e se jogou na cama, deitando-se ao lado de Jensen, o empurrando para que ficasse no meio da cama. Jensen se levantou e foi para o final da cama.

- Vem Jen, experimenta. – Jared disse abrindo as pernas e estimulando a sua ereção. – Vem chupar o meu...

- Se você terminar essa frase, vou te dar outro soco nos testículos, como fiz antes de irmos para a detenção. – Jensen advertiu olhando bravo para Jared.

Jared engoliu em seco lembrando-se da dor que sentira com o golpe que Jensen o acertou da ultima vez. E pela expressão séria que o loiro tinha, Jared soube que ele estava falando sério. O moreno resolveu não falar mais nada.

- Ok, Jen. Eu não falo, mas faça.

Jensen olhou para Jared e depois para o membro ereto do moreno, não era como se ele não quisesse fazer aquilo, se não quisesse não haveria perguntado para o moreno.

Jensen não se fez de rogado, se posicionou entre as pernas de Jared que estava apoiado na cabeceira da cama, e afastou a mão do moreno de sua ereção, substituindo pela sua. O masturbou e depois lambeu a extensão do membro do moreno, repetindo a mesma coisa que ele havia feito antes consigo. Jensen havia gostado do que Jared havia feito consigo e se ele repetisse as mesmas coisas, os mesmo movimentos, com certeza Jared também gostaria.

Lambia a extensão do membro do mais novo, lentamente, e subia com sua língua deixando um caminho molhado até a glande. Lambeu e chupou a glande da ereção de Jared, fazendo a mesma coisa que ele havia feito antes consigo. Desceu a boca preenchendo-a com o membro de Jared. O moreno gemia alto e rouco despudoradamente. Jensen agradeceu por estarem só os dois ali, senão com certeza iriam descobrir o que estavam fazendo. Tirou a ereção do outro de sua boca e olhou para o seu rosto.

Jared estava de olhos fechados e gemia agora baixo. Gemia e pedia para Jensen continuar.

"_Nunca pensei que ele fosse ficar mais bonito ainda. Seu corpo, seu gosto, sua voz, tudo nele me inebria, me envolve. Sim, Jared me envolve de um jeito que nunca estive antes com alguém."_

"_Não é apenas carnal, não é apenas desejo e agora de estar a um ponto de saciar o meu desejo pelo corpo dele eu percebi. É uma coisa além de tudo isso, está além do desejo ou sexo, eu o quero, mas não apenas para isso, eu o quero o tempo todo. Eu o quero ao meu lado a toda hora, eu quero escutar sua voz, quero sentir o seu cheiro, quero ter sempre os lábios dele colados aos meus. Eu quero isso e muito mais... eu quero por que eu..."_

"_Eu o amo... Sim, eu o amo, e demorei a perceber isso a acreditar que fosse mesmo isso porque eu nunca havia amado antes. Mas agora eu sei que tudo isso venho sentindo por ele é por que o amo."_

Jensen sorriu olhando para o moreno que ainda estava de olhos fechados e levantava o quadril em busca do contato com o loiro. Abriu apenas um olho e viu Jensen sorrindo o quanto o observava. Achou que o outro estava brincando consigo e não pode deixar de se irritar com isso, ele o sorria e Jared levou o sorriso de Jensen como de gozação, apesar de que pela forma como o outro sorria não parecia que ele estivesse brincando consigo.

Perdeu-se nos verdes dos olhos de Jensen que aquele momento pareciam tão diferentes, era como se Jensen estivesse o observando de um jeito diferente, o notasse de outro jeito. E pelo grande sorriso que ele tinha com certeza deveria ser um jeito bom.

"_Com certeza esse loiro está gostando do que está tendo comigo, mas não poderia não gostar afinal ele está transando comigo. Mas também estou feliz por estar aqui com ele, não sei se eu estaria se fosse com outra pessoa, mas estou com ele e estou feliz."_

Vendo Jensen lhe sorrir de um jeito que Jared achou tão bonito, não pode evitar sorrir de volta. Seus sorrisos eram verdadeiros, os dois sorriam pela mesma coisa, pelo mesmo sentimento, mas apenas um deles compreendia verdadeiramente o significado daqueles sorrisos.

Jared puxou Jensen para beijar os seus lábios e o loiro correspondeu de bom agrado. Agora finalmente entendia o que sentia por Jared, sentia como se os seus beijos, o seu gosto, o seu cheiro, tudo em Jared tivessem ficado ainda melhor do que já eram.

Desceu os lábios pelo torso de Jared, sentindo sua pele, sugou-lhe os mamilos um a um, como Jared lhe fez antes. Ouvia-o gemer cada vez mais alto enquanto se aproximava de sua virilha. Jensen não perdeu tempo e voltou a colocar a ereção de Jared em sua boca, sugando-o e se empenhando cada vez mais no trabalho e sabia que estava fazendo o certo por causa dos pedidos do moreno.

Posicionou-se entre as pernas de Jared e ainda o chupando, procurou com o dedo a entrada do moreno, achando-a e a adentrando lentamente. O outro ainda gemia, parecia que queria reclamar, mas estava sentindo tanto prazer com o loiro o sugando lascivamente que não conseguia formar outra coisa que não fosse gemidos.

Jensen moveu o seu dedo dentro de Jared e o chupava ao mesmo tempo, o mais novo se contorcia sob os movimentos de Ackles. Tirou seu dedo tentou forçar a passagem com dois, mas Jared esticou as pernas e retesou o corpo, impossibilitando o ato.

- O que pensa que está fazendo Jensen? – O moreno se esforçou a pergunta, ainda com o seu membro sendo sugado pelo loiro. Jensen tirou a ereção de Jared de sua boca com um som molhado e olhou para o moreno.

- Só estou te preparando, Jay.

- Me preparando é o caralho! – Jared gritou. – Eu não sou a porra de uma comida para ser preparado.

- Estava preparando o seu corpo para o próximo passo. – Jensen sorria brincalhão. Não era por que se descobriu amar Jared que não gostava mais de irritá-lo.

- Que próximo passo? E que porra de me chamar de Jay assim tão repentino? Você não disse que apelidos eram apenas para pessoas intimas?

- Estava com o dedo dentro de você, não acha isso intimo o bastante? – Perguntou sorrindo de canto para o moreno que enrubesceu não sabendo o que responder, na verdade não tinha como responder a isso.

- E não era como se não estivesse gostando antes, Jared.

- Não era assim que pretendia fazer isso, não era assim que eu queria.

- Nem sempre temos o que queremos Jared. Mas eu sei que você quer isso, você gostou quando te toquei aqui. – Jensen separou as pernas do moreno e voltou a tocar sua entrada, fazendo Jared arregalar os olhos. – Você só não quer dizer, talvez por causa dessa pose altiva, ou por causa desse seu grande ego. Mas eu sei que você quer, não precisa ter vergonha por isso, Jared. Estamos a sós... você e eu aqui, ninguém vai saber o que você fez.

Jensen aproveitou que o moreno não dizia nada e o penetrou com o seu dedo, escutando Jared gemer, passou a masturbá-lo ao mesmo tempo em que movimentava seu dedo na entrada do moreno.

- Aposto que já me imaginou fazendo isso com você não é Jared? Já imaginou eu te tocando aqui. – Jensen aumentava seus movimentos.

- Quando foi... Que você ficou... Tão sacana? – Jared perguntou entre gemidos.

- Você ainda não viu nada, Jared. – Jensen sorriu maliciosamente para o moreno e voltou a abaixar-se sobre sua virilha, tomando o membro de Jared em sua boca. O moreno gemeu alto e Jensen aproveitou para colocar o segundo dedo na entrada do moreno. Jared gemeu em desconforto e Jensen retirou os dedos se afastando do moreno.

- Você tem lubrificante? – Jensen perguntou.

Jared virou-se para criado mudo ao lado da cama, abrindo a gaveta e pegando o que Jensen lhe pediu, entregando para ele.

- Por que você tem lubrificante ao lado da cama?

- Pra ajudar na masturbação é lógico. – Jared sorriu.

Jensen sorriu para o moreno e rapidamente melou seus dedos com o lubrificante e espalhou na entrada do moreno que arfou fechando os olhos. Jared já não se mostrava mais opor ao que fariam e Jensen gostou disso.

Introduziu um dedo e depois o outro na entrada, já lubrificada, de Padalecki. Voltou a colocar o sexo do moreno em sua boca e passou a sugá-lo enquanto o estocava com os dedos. Jensen aumentava seus movimentos gradativamente, logo os seus dedos iam fundo no corpo de Jared e o sugava o membro fortemente.

Os gemidos do moreno aumentavam e Jensen sabia que ele não iria agüentar por muito tempo. Tirou a ereção de Jared de sua boca e substituiu por sua mão, masturbava-o com uma e estocava os dedos na entrada do moreno com a outra. E assim com mais alguns movimentos que Jared chegou ao seu clímax, gozando na mão de Jensen enquanto sentia os dedos do loiro ainda entrar e sair do seu corpo.

Jensen continuou com os movimentos até Jared terminar de se esvair em sua mão. O moreno ficou respirando forte por causa do forte orgasmo que acabou de ter. Não teve tempo de se recuperar totalmente e sentiu Jensen jogar suas pernas de encontro ao seu peito, deixando-o totalmente exposto para o loiro, de um jeito que lhe deixava muito constrangido.

Sentiu a glande do membro de Jensen roçar em sua entrada, seu corpo ainda estava sensível por efeito do orgasmo que tivera e com Jensen roçando-se assim em si só deixava Jared louco. Jensen forçou um pouco a entrada de Jared com a glande mais depois se afastou, repetindo o movimento outras vezes. Estava claramente brincando com o moreno.

- Jensen... – Jared gemeu o nome do loiro. Queria que Jared continuasse, estava ansiando por isso, mas não iria colocar em palavras obvias sua vontade. Seu orgulho não o deixava fazer.

- Me peça Jared... Me peça para fazer, Pede para eu penetrar em você. – Jensen deitou-se por cima de Jared, continuando a roçar o seu membro na entrada do moreno, enquanto sussurrava em seus ouvidos e lhe beijava o rosto.

"_Como ele ficou tão sacana assim, de uma hora pra outra? E ainda está me provocando e eu... Ah, eu o quero, mas não vou dizer, não vou fazer o que ele quer. Mas não sei se vou conseguir, ele está me enlouquecendo..."_

- Jen... Por favor... – Jared finalmente falou.

-Não era o que estava esperando. – Jensen sorriu. – Esperava algo como "Jensen, me fode! Me come!"

- Nunca vou dizer isso! – Jared gritou mostrando-se bravo, mesmo naquela situação. Jensen estava mesmo querendo o enlouquecer, e agora de irritação.

- Tudo bem, só o seu, por favor, já basta. – Jensen sorriu e beijou delicadamente os lábios finos de Jared. Estava descobrindo que também amava provocá-lo na hora do sexo.

Jensen levantou o tronco e se posicionou melhor entre as pernas do moreno, segurou seu membro pela base e o levou até a entrada de Jared, forçando passagem, adentrando-o lentamente. Jensen sentia ser apertado pelo canal do moreno, Jared o xingava de com vários palavrões e cravava os dedos no colchão cada vez que sentia o loiro adentrar mais em si.

- Jared, relaxa. – Jensen falou com os dentes cerrados. – Você está me prendendo, se não relaxar não será bom pra você. – Jensen parou já com a metade de seu membro dentro do moreno.

- Não é fácil relaxar, parece que você está me rasgando ao meio. - disse Jared fazendo uma careta.

- É por que você não está relaxado, a dor inicial existe mesmo, mas depois passa.

Jared fechou os olhos e tentou relaxar como Jensen pediu.

Mesmo sentindo vontade de adentrar o corpo do outro de uma vez, Jensen esperou por Jared se acostumar. Segurou o membro do moreno e passou a estimulá-lo, tentando assim fazer com que Jared relaxasse mais. Viu que funcionou quando o membro do moreno ficava cada vez mais duro em sua mão e Jared voltava a fazer sons de que estava gostando. Aproveito que o moreno havia relaxado e voltou a penetrá-lo, sem deixar de estimular a ereção dele.

Logo já estava completamente dentro de Jared, deitou-se por cima dele selando seus lábios e iniciando um beijo calmo e prazeroso.

Jared agarrou-se as costas de Jensen durante o beijo e moveu os quadris, era o sinal que Jensen precisava para se mover. Estava fazendo um esforço absurdo para ficar parado e esperar o tempo de Jared, apesar de toda a brincadeira que fez, estava preocupado com o moreno e queria que ele sentisse prazer com aquilo. Queria evitar que sentisse dor, mesmo sabendo que sempre estaria presente.

Iniciou seus movimentos de vai e vem, lentamente. Ambos gemeram juntos quando o movimento começou, Jensen sentia-se em êxtase por estar dentro de Jared e este também sentia por Jensen estar dentro dele. Sentiam-se como se fossem apenas um só corpo.

Jensen aumentava a velocidade das estocadas e Jared enlaçou suas pernas no quadril do loiro. Nunca pensou que fosse sentir tanto prazer ao ser tocado daquele jeito, e quando pensou que não poderia sentir nada ainda mais prazeroso, Jensen o estocou forte e profundamente acertando um ponto dentro de si, que o fez ver estrelas. Teve que separar sua boca da do loiro para gemer alto, e quando menos percebeu estava pedindo para Jensen fazer outra vez.

Ackles fez como Jared o pediu e repetiu o movimento acertando a próstata do moreno repetidas vez, cada vez que ele pedia para fazer isso, cada vez que Jared pedia para ir mais forte e mais fundo.

Jared levou sua mão entre o seu corpo e o de Jensen encontrando o seu membro e passou a masturba-se, acompanhando o ritmo que era penetrado por Jensen, ambos aumentando a velocidade de seus movimentos ao sentir que estavam próximos de atingir o maior orgasmos de suas vidas.

E não demorou muito tempo, mais algumas estocadas e Jensen estava se derramando dentro de Jared, que se derramava em sua própria mão. Ambos gozando por causa do outro, gemendo seus nomes, tendo com certeza o maior orgasmo de suas vidas.

Ao fim, Jared abriu os seus braços na cama e Jensen caiu por cima de si. Ambos sem forças para se mexer, quase sem fôlego, seus corações batiam freneticamente ao ponto de quase ensurdecer, parecendo que iriam explodir em seus peitos, em seus corpos suados.

Aos poucos foram acalmando-se e saindo da sensação de torpor que o orgasmo lhes causou. Jensen saiu cuidadosamente de dentro do moreno e deitou-se ao lado dele na cama, ambos mantinham os olhos fechados, mas com um sorriso em seus rostos. Estavam felizes.

Jensen estava muito feliz, sentia sua mão encostar a de Jared, queria poder segura-la, mas conhecendo o outro como já conhecia, sabia que ele iria surtar com isso. Abriu os olhos e virou o rosto para olhar Jared, que ainda tinha os olhos fechados, mas ainda sorria. Não pode deixar de sorrir mais ainda ao vê-lo daquele jeito. Inclinou-se para cima do moreno e o beijou suavemente os seus lábios, sendo correspondido e sentindo a mão do moreno passar por seu pescoço e indo até a nunca, onde ele acariciou.

Jensen quebrou o beijo e ainda com os rostos muito próximos, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Jared, que agora estavam abertos e olhavam para si, teve mais uma vez a certeza que amava aquele moreno. E estava feliz por isso, feliz por ter feito o que fez com quem amava, por que sentiu que foi diferente das outras vezes que fez sexo. Ele sabia que o que acabara de fazer não foi apenas sexo.

- Foi tão bom, Jared. Eu me sinto tão... Feliz. – Jensen sorria para o moreno. – E como você se sente?

- Eu sinto... Eu sinto uma sensação de vazio na minha bunda e a sua porra saindo por ela.- Jared respondeu.

- Você tem sempre que estragar com o momento, Jared?

- Não tenho culpa que às vezes você age como uma menina. – Jared sorriu e Jensen também sorriu, não conseguiria ficar com raiva do moreno, não agora. Ficaram se olhando por um momento até que Jared desviou o rosto, olhando para o outro lado. Jensen apenas suspirou e olhou para o teto do quarto.

- Mas foi bom, Jen... – Jared falou alguns minutos depois, ainda sem olhar para o loiro. – E... E eu gostei.

Jensen virou para olhar para o moreno quando ele lhe falou e não pode deixar de notar que ele ficou com as maçãs do rosto vermelhas quando acabou de dizer. Jensen sorriu e inclinou-se sobre Jared beijando-lhe carinhosamente o rosto.

- Cara, eu disse que às vezes você age como uma menina, mas agora você está exagerando. – Jared reclamou quando o loiro lhe beijou o rosto, mas sorria para o loiro. Sentou-se na cama e fez uma expressão de dor, que passou despercebida por Jensen, mas não o pequeno gemido que Jared soltou ao se mexer para se levantar.

Jensen gargalhou, e gargalhou mais ainda quando Jared se virou para ele com cara de zangado.

- Pare de rir feito um idiota e se arrume por que os meus pais estão para chegar.

- Tudo bem, já está tarde mesmo. Mas Jared sua cara está impagável. – Jensen voltou a gargalhar enquanto procurava suas roupas e se vestia.

- Idiota. – Jared murmurou enquanto também se vestia.

Alguns minutos depois os dois já estavam vestidos e Jared desceu para levar o loiro até a porta. Antes que Jared pudesse abrir a porta, Jensen passou os braços pelo pescoço de Jared e o puxou para um beijo, que foi correspondido pelo moreno que passou suas mãos pela cintura do loiro. Beijaram-se calmamente, saboreando o gosto do outro já que seria o ultimo beijo trocado do dia, ou quem sabe em dias, se só voltassem a se ver na segunda-feira na escola.

- Adorei estudar com você, Jay. – Jensen disse quando terminaram o beijo.

- Idiota! – Jared disse ao abrir a porta para o outro. Jensen sorriu para o moreno e saiu ainda olhando para ele e depois foi para o seu carro.

Jensen entrou em seu carro ainda sorrindo, e Jared fechou a porta também com um grande sorriso no rosto. Um sentimento novo corria por todos os seus corpos a partir daquela noite. Na verdade, ele apenas ficou evidente para Jensen, pois sabia que era amor e Jared não queria acreditar que fosse.

Continua...

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da beta: <strong>Tipo assim... Fantástico! O momento que todos esperávamos, eu principalmente, rs. ficou do jeito que imaginei, na verdade ficou melhor, mais pervo, rs. Mas enfim... Eu terminei de ler o capitulo completamente satisfeita, os sentimentos do Jensen, e finalmente caindo em si. O Jared doido da cabeça estragando o momento é tão... Típico desses dois. Que contribuiu mais ainda pra que o Lemon ficasse mais incrível ainda. Aposto que os leitores irão gostar assim como eu. E sabendo de alguns spoilers da autora, fiquei mais ainda ansiosa pelo o que vem por aí. Preparem seus corações hein leitores? Assim como farei também... Rsrs. Beijos Linda autora, e aos leitores.


	20. Insegurança

_Desculpem a demora, mas estou de volta com mais um capitulo. _

_Dedico esse capitulo a minha linda beta Larrissacosta52 que não pode betar esse capitulo, mas que continuará comigo no próximo. E a minha linda Claudia Ackles que betou o capitulo para mim. _

_Bom, é isso. Espero que gostem do capitulo._

_**Beta**__: Claudia Ackles (excepcionalmente)_

_**Boa Leitura!**_

* * *

><p>Seus corpos se chocavam em um ritmo frenético, suas respirações estavam errantes, suas bocas nunca se descolavam evitando assim que gemessem da forma que queriam, alto e sem pudor. Mas não podiam, estavam na sala de detenção e mesmo que não fosse mais o horário de aula, mesmo que não houvesse mais alunos vagueando pelos corredores da escola, ainda tinham os funcionários desta e principalmente; havia o zelador Fuller andando pelos corredores e que poderia os pegar naquele ato.<p>

Jared não sabia como tinha compactuado com aquilo, como tinha mais uma vez baixado a guarda para Jensen, como tinha mais uma vez se rendido ao loiro.

Sim, por que ele sempre se rendia a Jensen de todas as formas possíveis, mesmo dizendo que não, no fundo ele sabia que a verdade era que sim, se rendia de várias formas e no final acabava rendendo também o seu corpo.

Seu corpo se rendia aos toques, ora suaves e ora firmes. Aos lábios vermelhos e macios de Jensen junto aos seus, a sua pele e ao cheiro natural que vinha dela. Tudo no loiro prendia sua atenção, o atraía feito um imã e quando dava por si já havia se entregue a Jensen totalmente.

Nesse exato momento, Jared tinha suas pernas envolvidas à cintura de Jensen enquanto sentia o loiro penetrar-lhe num ritmo acelerado, que o moreno já sabia que indicava que ele estava perto de chegar ao ápice de seu prazer e ele mesmo, Jared, também não estava longe disso.

Jensen desgrudou sua boca da de Jared e desceu os lábios para o pescoço do moreno. Passava suas mãos pelo torso do outro que tinha a camisa levantada até as axilas. Jensen desceu ainda mais e beijou o tórax do moreno, suspendendo um pouco mais a camisa para poder beijá-lo acima do mamilo esquerdo de Padalecki, sugando a pele, pressionado os dentes naquele local, marcando o corpo do moreno do jeito que queria.

Separou sua boca da pele já avermelhada de Jared e levantou a cabeça, olhando para o rosto do moreno, sem parar de se movimentar dentro dele. Jared tinha os olhos fechados e mordia o lábio inferior para evitar que gemesse. Jensen não aguentou ver aquela cena, buscando os lábios de Jared em um beijo, pois sabia que gozaria depois de vê-lo daquele jeito tão entregue a si.

Jared retribuiu o beijo e bastaram mais algumas estocadas para que Jensen derramasse em prazer. Jared gozou praticamente junto ao loiro, sujando sua mão que manipulava sua ereção, quando sentiu o membro de Jensen pulsar dentro de si.

Não sentiu o líquido do loiro dentro de si por que Jensen usava preservativo para evitar ainda mais sujeira, mas Jared queria senti-lo daquele jeito, sentir Jensen derramar seu prazer dentro dele. Nunca diria isso ao loiro, mas gostava daquela sensação quando faziam sexo.

"_Por que o que fazemos é apenas sexo, apenas dois corpos saciando seu desejo primitivo."_ Jared sempre pensava.

Sua mão estava melada de seu próprio prazer e Jensen estava sobre seu corpo, apoiado em seus braços bambos pela sensação pós-orgasmo.

A vontade de Jensen era de desabar sobre o corpo de Jared e abraçá-lo como sempre fazia, mesmo ouvindo os protestos do moreno que depois se deixava abraçar e o abraçava de volta. Mas não podia fazer, ainda estavam na escola, ainda estavam na sala de detenção e somente por isso Jensen saiu do corpo quente e acolhedor de Jared, tirou o preservativo de seu membro, amarrando-o e levantou suas calças.

Jared ainda continuou largado em cima da mesa, lugar onde transaram, recuperando as forças. Mas não podia demorar-se também, por isso pediu sua mochila a Jensen, que lhe deu, e tirou de lá um rolo de lenço de papel, sob o olhar interrogativo de Jensen.

- Nem pergunte nada. – Foi a única coisa que Jared disse para o loiro enquanto limpava o seu torso sujo por seu próprio sêmen, sua mão e depois seu membro.

Pulou da mesa indo em direção a uma cadeira que tinha sobre o encosto sua calça. Começou a vesti-la resmungando baixinho para Jensen não escutar, sobre a dorzinha incomoda que sentia no traseiro.

- E ainda por cima eu tenho que tirar minha calça.

- Se você tivesse virado de costas pra mim e apoiado o peito na mesa como te disse pra fazer, você não precisaria tirar a calça, era só abaixá-la. Mas não, o _Big Jay_ nunca ficaria numa posição dessas, ele prefere ficar de frango assado, como se fosse menos constrangedor.

- Cala a boca seu babaca, pra quem quase teve um ataque só por que eu o beijei aqui na sala, você até que está bem saidinho Jensen.

- Antes de virmos para cá, olhei o zelador Fuller e ele ainda estava limpando o outro lado da escola, o que nos daria tempo suficiente. Amanhã é o último dia de detenção e eu não podia deixar essa oportunidade passar. Eu imaginava transar com você nessa mesa, Jay.

- E lá vem a porra do Jay, de novo. Você só me chama de Jay quando a gente transa. – Jared bufou enquanto fechava o botão da calça. Olhou para o loiro e ele tinha aquele sorriso de lado que deixava Jared louco, ou louco de raiva como era no momento.

- Desde quando começamos a transar você nunca ficou por baixo. E droga você parece um compulsivo sexual, toda hora quer transar.

- E isso é ruim, Jared? – Jensen tinha malícia na voz.

- Bom... Não é ruim. O caso é que sempre sou eu que tenho que bancar o passivo nessa relação.

- Temos uma relação? – Jensen perguntou sorrindo. Não queria demonstrar toda a empolgação que sentiu ao ouvir aquilo.

- Não! Não temos! – Jared gritou em desespero, ouvindo um "ah" em tom casual da parte de Jensen que se virou de costas mexendo em sua mochila. Jared não sabia bem o porquê, mas não gostou da reação do loiro, parecia que ele havia ficado... triste?

E também tinha o fato de que ele mesmo, Jared, não gostou de ouvir aquilo saindo de sua própria boca. Que não tinha nada com Jensen.

"_Mas nós temos alguma coisa. Jensen e eu temos uma relação, uma relação de amizade. Uma relação de..."_

- Nós temos uma relação, Jensen.

- Temos? – Jensen perguntou virando-se para Jared novamente, mas não queria criar esperanças. Sabia que era impossível ouvir Jared lhe dizer que queria ter algo sério consigo.

- Temos uma relação de amizade.

- Sim... Amizade. – Jensen repetiu.

- Amizade, sim. Afinal ainda somos amigos não é? – Jared falava nervoso.

- Claro que sim, Jared. – Jensen sorriu para o moreno, mas não da forma que queria.

- E também tem outra coisa, Jen.

- Tem?

- Sim, temos outra relação.

- Temos?

- Para de interromper minhas frases com as suas perguntas idiotas! – Jared gritou. – Não interromper as pessoas, lembra? Aula de boas maneiras.

- Me desculpe. – Jensen pediu envergonhado, abaixando a cabeça. O caso era que Jared o estava deixando louco com toda aquela demora.

- Mas como disse antes; temos uma relação... – Jared disse após um período de silêncio. – Temos além da relação de amizade, uma relação sexual.

- O que? – Jensen perguntou.

- Sim, Jen. – Jared sorriu maroto. – Temos uma relação de amizade junto as relações sexuais.

- Você está querendo dizer amizade colorida. – Jensen disse fazendo pouco caso. Estava decepcionado. Não era pra estar, sabia disso, pois sabia que Jared não falaria algo diferente. Mas não podia evitar a decepção.

- Amizade colorida é o caralho, Jensen. Eu já disse que temos uma amizade com benefícios.

- Que seja! Vamos embora! – Jensen pegou sua mochila e saiu a passos duros, sem esperar pelo moreno.

Jared franziu o cenho diante da reação do loiro. Pegou sua mochila e o seguiu, tendo que apertar o passo, pois Jensen já estava bem à frente.

- Você ficou... Magoado? – Perguntou ao alcançar o loiro.

- Claro que não. Por que eu estaria? – Respondeu sem olhar para o outro.

- É verdade, por que estaria? – Jared murmurou.

**oOo**

Jensen foi direto para casa, ainda pensando em Jared. Na verdade pensar em Jared era a única coisa que fazia ultimamente.

Se já pensava no moreno antes de dar-se conta de seu amor por ele, agora parecia que tudo havia se ampliado de uma forma absurda, muitas vezes incompreendida e assustadora. Ainda mais que a pessoa pela qual Jensen veio a se apaixonar era Jared.

Ele precisava conversar com alguém sobre isso, ficar pensando nisso o tempo todo não deveria ser bom. Quem sabe se ele tivesse outra perspectiva do que estivesse acontecendo consigo, dada por alguém de fora, ele não visse as coisas diferentes?

- Se é que dá pra ver as coisas diferentes. – Jensen murmurou.

Ficou ainda por um longo tempo enfurnado em seu quarto. Sentia-se inquieto e apesar de não ser certo estar bravo com Jared, pelo o que o moreno disse, Jensen estava bravo com ele.

- Seu egocêntrico idiota. – Xingou-o enquanto ia para a mesa de seu computador.

Olhou para o seu celular e sentiu vontade de ligar para Jared, amaldiçoando-se logo depois por isso. Resolveu ficar um pouco na internet, entrando no programa de mensagens, vendo que Jared estava online, provavelmente esperando por si por que sempre conversavam pela internet todas as noites. Jensen fechou o programa, desligando o computador em seguida, pegando o seu celular, indo para a sua cama, se jogando nela.

Olhou para o celular em suas mãos e mais uma vez teve vontade de ligar para Jared, queria ouvir a sua voz lhe dizendo todas aquelas besteiras que ele dizia.

- Até quando fala palavrão ele fica lindo. Esse babaca. – Jensen disse sorrindo.

Chegou a procurar pelo nome de Jared na agenda do telefone, mas não ligou. Optou por pegar o fone de seu celular e escutar alguma música que o fizesse esquecer de Jared por um momento. Mas viu que não iria dar certo quando percebeu que escutava apenas as músicas que Jared e ele gostavam em comum.

Bufou, tirando o fone dos ouvidos, deixando-os sobre a cama. Pegou uma jaqueta e a chave de seu carro e saiu. Batendo a porta do quarto mais forte do que precisava.

"_Com certeza estou precisando conversar com alguém, isso irá me distrair. Além de que eu posso falar sobre esse probleminha que não sai da minha cabeça, claro que falaria de forma sutil sem expor ao Jared e a mim. Poderia conversar com Misha, mas ele é tão ou mais louco que o Jared e ele não sabe opinar seriamente sobre as coisas. Não como Ian, ele sim sempre sabe o que dizer. Ian é uma pessoa centrada e sensata. Com certeza ele poderá me ajudar em alguma coisa, mesmo eu não dizendo para ele qual o verdadeiro problema."_

"_Afinal eu não posso chegar e dizer que estou apaixonado por um cara, independente da nossa amizade ele poderia surtar. Eu surtaria no lugar dele. Então eu falarei pra ele que estou apaixonado sim, mas por uma garota. Se disser que a garota é egocêntrica com certeza Ian irá perceber. Ele não é burro, terei de tomar cuidado ao falar com ele."_

Dirigiu até a casa de Ian, ainda era cedo e com certeza o encontraria por lá àquela hora. Foi informado pela empregada que os pais do seu amigo não estavam, mas que ele estava em seu quarto. Jensen avisou que subiria para falar com Ian, ele frequentava a casa do moreno a muito tempo e tinha liberdade para fazer tal coisa.

Subiu as escadas e parou em frente à porta do quarto de Ian, ouvindo vozes do lado de dentro do cômodo. Não conseguia ouvir muito bem, mas se Jensen não estivesse ficando louco diria que aquilo não eram apenas simplesmente vozes e sim gemidos. Que pareciam serem abafados ou contidos, com certeza para não serem escutados.

Jensen poderia ter ido embora, ou batido na porta. Mas sua curiosidade falou mais alto e a porta estava somente encostada. A cena que presenciou era algo surreal demais para si. Ian e Misha pelados na cama, com Ian sobre o corpo de Misha e o mesmo com as pernas sobre os ombros de Ian. Jensen arregalou os olhos mais do que já estavam, quando desceu o olhar e viu o membro de Ian penetrando freneticamente em Misha.

- Vai Ian... Mas fundo. – O loiro ouviu o seu amigo pedir e foi atendido por Ian que saía do corpo de Misha e o penetrava mais fundo.

- Ah, Ian... Eu vou... Eu vou...

- Eu também vou Misha... Junto com você...

- Ian!

- Misha! – Ambos gritaram o nome do outro quando chegaram ao orgasmo.

- Caralho! – Foi a única coisa que Jensen conseguiu dizer, gritando praticamente junto aos outro dois. Espantado com toda a cena.

Trêmulo devido ao orgasmo, Ian saiu do corpo de Misha, virando-se para olhar para a porta e encontrando Jensen de olhos arregalados. Com o seu movimento, Ian deixou Misha a mostra para Jensen e o loiro viu o torso de Misha sujo com seu próprio sêmen. O moreno havia ficado na mesma posição, imóvel. Também estava assustado com a aparição repentina de Jensen, tanto que nem se deu conta que aquela posição o deixava exposto demais.

Mas Jensen notou, perdeu a fala e não sabia o que fazer. Quando Ian abriu a boca para lhe falar algo, Jensen virou-se e saiu batendo a porta do quarto.

**oOo**

Vinte minutos depois Ian e Misha desciam às escadas a procura de Jensen. Ian perguntou para a empregada que lhe informou que o loiro estava na cozinha. Ambos se dirigiram a cozinha encontrando Jensen tomando um copo com água.

- Jensen. – Ian o chamou.

- Você já acabou de meter mais fundo na bunda do Misha? – Jensen perguntou sem olhar para os dois. Misha engasgou, tendo uma crise de tosse, Ian foi tentar ajuda-lo batendo em suas costas, mas Collins o empurrou.

- Ah, qual é Jensen. Vai bancar o preconceituoso com a gente agora? O que foi? Vai querer terminar com a nossa amizade só por que o Misha e eu estamos juntos? – Ian perguntou alterando o tom de voz, coisa que Jensen só viu poucas vezes, já que Ian sempre foi o mais sensato e tranquilo entre eles três. Mas nem isso fez diminuir o susto que Jensen teve ao ver seus dois amigos juntos.

- Vocês estão juntos?

- E isso é um problema? – Ian respondeu a Ackles com outra pergunta.

E somente com a pergunta de Ian que Jensen parou para pensar. Ele veio até a casa de Ian para conversar com ele sobre a sua relação com Jared e acabou fazendo caso por que o viu com Misha. Seria hipocrisia de sua parte falar que seria um problema Ian e Misha estarem juntos.

"_Mas não é como se ver seus amigos transando fosse algo fácil de entender. Você tem que pensar melhor, Jensen. Não posso sair falando todas essas coisas como se fosse o Jared."_

- Não, Ian. Não tem problema nenhum. – Jensen disse suspirando e virando-se para Ian. Misha estava ao lado do moreno.

- Então não precisa surtar tanto assim, Jensen.

- Não preciso surtar, Ian? Cara eu vi seu pênis entrar e sair da bunda do Misha e vi ângulos de vocês dois que nunca pensei em ver. Cara eu vi o Misha de frango assado. – Jensen falou exaltado.

- Fala baixo seu idiota, ou melhor, cala a boca! Quer que a casa toda saiba o que estávamos fazendo? – Misha falou bravo. Seu rosto estava vermelho, Jensen só não sabia se era de raiva ou vergonha. Com certeza eram ambos.

Ian sorriu com a reação de Misha, e depois começou a gargalhar. Jensen não pode evitar gargalhar junto com Ian, por que a situação era estranhamente constrangedora para os três, mas não deixava de ser hilária.

- Idiotas. – Misha falou bravo com os dois e virou, saindo da cozinha. Fazendo com que os dois rissem ainda mais.

**oOo**

- E então Jensen, qual o problema? – Ian perguntou ao entrarem no seu quarto, Misha e Jensen vinham atrás de si.

- Como você...

- Corta essa Jensen! Eu sei que você está precisando de um amigo pra poder desabafar. Um amigo que seja sensato e sagaz, que possa te ouvir pacientemente e aconselhar se for preciso. E nesse caso você sempre vem até mim. Eu te conheço loiro, somos amigos há muito tempo.

- Por que quando você precisa conversar você sempre corre primeiro para o Ian?

- Que parte de que o Jensen precisa de um amigo _sensato _você não entendeu Misha?

- E eu não sou sensato? – Misha perguntou ofendido para Ian.

- Ah Misha, tenha dó! Você só sabe zoar com os problemas dos outros. Você é um babaca.

- Hey! Babaca é você seu babaca! – Misha falou irritado. Ian somente riu do jeito do moreno.

- Dá pra parar com essa briga de casal? Que coisa mais estranha. – Jensen falou, indo para perto da janela do quarto.

Misha bufou e rolou os olhos, dando um soco no braço de Ian, se jogando na cama, que já estava devidamente arrumada, sentando com as costas apoiada na cabeceira. Ian massageou o braço, dolorido pelo soco que Misha lhe deu, e sentou-se na ponta da cama, olhando para Jensen.

- Pode falar Jensen. Vou te ouvir.

Jensen suspirou, criando coragem para falar com Ian.

- Eu estou... Apaixonado por alguém e não sei o que fazer. – Resolveu ir direto ao ponto.

- O que? – Misha gritou. – Como assim apaixonado? Quem é ela?

- Era disso que estava falando Misha, você é um babaca. – Ian deu um tapa na testa de Collins que reclamou. – Continue Jensen.

- Eu... Eu não sei como aconteceu. Nós vivíamos brigando e então fomos obrigados a ficar juntos, aí sugiram esses desejos estranhos, fui ficando cada vez mais envolvido por ele e...

- Wow! Espera aí, você disse _ele_? No gênero masculino?

- Não dá pra ser ele no gênero feminino, Misha.

- Cala a boca, Ian. Você ainda não entendeu? O Jensen está afim de um cara!

- Na verdade... Estou apaixonado... Pelo Jared. – Jensen disse baixo

- Essa é boa! – Misha disse bravo levantando-se da cama, andando de um lado para o outro. – Muito boa mesmo, e você é um grande hipócrita Ackles.

- Eu? Por quê?

- Como por quê? Você surtou só por que o Ian e eu estávamos... você sabe. E agora vem dizer que está apaixonado por outro cara? Me diz se isso não é hipocrisia de sua parte?

- Espera aí Misha, eu não surtei por vocês dois serem homens se é isso que está pensando. Nunca tive preconceito com isso, cada uma faz o que quer da própria vida. Eu surtei por ver você transando com o Ian! É muito diferente. Me diz o que _você _faria se entrasse no meu quarto e me visse comendo o Jared? Sorriria e ficaria sentado olhando para nós? – Jensen perguntou cheio de sarcasmo.

- Você está falando do Misha, com certeza ele faria isso mesmo Jensen.

- Cala a boca Ian. – Misha gritou para o moreno. – É! Você tem razão Jensen, ver uma coisa dessas pode ser meio perturbador.

- Você acha? – O tom de voz de Jensen era carregado de ironia. – E apenas _meio perturbador_ Misha?

- Tudo bem, _muito_ perturbador. Mas você pediu por isso Jensen. Da próxima vez bata na porta senhor certinho.

- Você tem razão também, deveria ter batido na porta antes de entrar.

- Você acha? – E dessa vez Misha perguntou com ironia para Jensen, que bufou e virou-se para olhar pela janela.

- Você está tendo uma paixão platônica pelo Jared?

- Na verdade Ian... Nós meio que estamos... juntos.

- Juntos como? Tipo namoro?

- Não, a gente não está namorando, mas... Como ele mesmo diz, temos uma amizade com benefícios.

- Vocês estão se pegando! – Misha gritou e mais uma vez Ian lhe deu um tapa na testa.

- Como é essa amizade com benefícios, Jensen? – Ian perguntou calmamente para o loiro.

- A gente resolveu ser amigos como vocês bem sabem. Aí começamos a sentir... certos desejos um pelo outro, e acabamos concordando em ter esse tipo de relação.

Foi inevitável para Jensen se lembrar do que Jared lhe disse. _" Mas como disse antes; temos uma relação... Temos além da relação de amizade, uma relação sexual." _Bufou descontente com a lembrança.

- Aí fomos nos aproximando e; fui ficando cada vez mais envolvido por ele de um jeito que nunca estive antes. Aí então... Nós transamos.

- Vocês transaram! – Misha gritou mais uma vez. Ian ia lhe dar outra tapa, mas Misha segurou sua mão e riu debochado para o outro. Ian levantou a outra mão e lhe deu um tapa na testa aproveitando a distração do amigo. Misha ficou furioso com ele.

Jensen estava aéreo aos dois, ele estava sorrindo com a lembrança da primeira vez dele com Jared.

- Nós transamos e... Foi...

- Por favor, Jensen. Poupe-me dos detalhes sórdidos. – Misha fez uma careta.

- Foi lindo. – Jensen terminou sorrindo.

- Pelo jeito você está mesmo apaixonado por ele, está até com cara de bobo. – Ian disse sorrindo.

- Sim, eu estou. O Jared entrou na minha vida e a mudou completamente, acho também que mudei com ele ao meu lado.

- Com certeza mudou meu amigo. Você chamou um palavrão quando chegou aqui. O Jensen que conhecemos, nunca teria falado isso.

- Pois é... – Jensen sorriu encabulado.

- Se você está tão apaixonado assim pelo Jared, qual é o motivo de estar... desesperado.

- Você só pode está brincando Ian. Apesar de estar gostando do Jared desse jeito eu sei como ele é. Cabeça-dura e além do mais tem um ego enorme, nunca iria querer algo comigo que não fosse só sexo, nunca iria querer uma relação séria.

- E ter uma relação séria com ele é tudo o que você quer agora? – Ian perguntou.

- Sim, é isso que queremos ter com quem se gosta não é? – Jensen perguntou com um sorriso triste no rosto. – Eu não quero só fazer sexo com ele, eu quero mais. Mas o Jared é uma incógnita para mim. Tenho vontade de dizer para ele que o amo, mas tenho medo dele se afastar de mim por causa disso. Por não querer se apegar afinal ele mesmo vive dizendo que não somos e nunca seremos mais do que "amigos com benefícios".

"_Tenho medo de me entregar para ele do jeito que ele pede e depois ele se afastar de mim. Já ouvi comentários que Jared costuma fazer isso com as garotas e se ele fizer isso comigo... Com todo esse sentimento forte que sinto por ele, eu..."_

- Você acha que ele também sente o mesmo por você? – Ian lhe perguntou.

- Eu não sei, às vezes eu tenho impressão que ele sente. Quando ele me olha de um jeito que parece que seus olhos brilham ou quando o sorriso dele se ilumina ao me ver. Mas aí eu penso que só o vejo assim por que eu gosto dele e não o contrário.

- Você tem medo de se abrir para Jared e ele te magoar de algum jeito, Jensen.

- Acho que sim. Mas ele mudou tanto que eu penso às vezes, se ele seria capaz de fazer algo desse tipo.

- Será que ele mudou tanto assim, Jensen?

- Misha seu bocudo. – Ian o repreendeu.

- O que foi? Só estou dando minha opinião.

- Ele tá certo Ian. – Jensen respondeu cabisbaixo. Desde quando ele finalmente se deu conta do que sentia por Jared, ele vivia fantasiando como seria se os dois estivessem juntos, como namorados. Mas talvez fosse só isso mesmo, só meras fantasias.

- Mas o Misha também pode estar errado, Jensen. E se você não fizer algo a respeito nunca vai saber o que ele sente. Vai sempre ficar com essa dúvida.

- E o que você sugere que eu faça?

- Por que você não o sonda aos poucos? Faça com que ele se abra pra você, tente tirar alguma coisa dele.

- O Jared é difícil de se abrir, mesmo comigo.

- Mas eu sei que você consegue Jensen.

- E você tá certo, se eu não fizer nada nunca vou tirar essa dúvida da minha cabeça. Eu vou tentar.

- Você vai conseguir Jensen. E tenho certeza que o Jared sente algo por você, afinal pelo o que você contou, vocês já estão nesse... rolo a algum tempo. Se ele não sentisse algo por você já teria parado com isso há muito tempo.

- É, você tem razão. Acho que estou ficando muito inseguro. – Jensen sorriu mais aberto para o amigo.

- Faça isso, com certeza você vai ver que só está sendo inseguro.

- Pode ser Ian. – Jensen respondeu.

- Tudo bem, agora que você já foi aconselhado, senta aqui pra eu te dar uma surra no Guitar Hero pra você vai se distrair. – Misha deu espaço na cama para Jensen sentar.

- Eu não vou sentar nessa cama nunca mais. Não depois do que eu vi. – Jensen disse indo sentar na cadeira em frente a mesa onde ficava o computador de Ian.

- Se for porque Ian e eu transamos aqui, você não deveria sentar nessa cadeira também. Ontem eu estava sentando nela enquanto o Ian estava sentando em cima de mim, se penetran...

- Caralho! – Jensen deu um pulo da cadeira.

- Com certeza o Jared anda mudando você Jensen. – Ian gargalhou acompanhado de Misha. Jensen teve de rir junto aos amigos. Apesar de todas as brincadeiras ele sabia que sempre poderia contar com aqueles dois.

Continua...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Beta Substituta:<strong>_ Primeiro gostaria de agradecer a Eve e a Lari pela confiança. Essa fic é muito gostosa de ler e acredito que seja o xodó de muitos leitores. Imaginem a responsabilidade? Mas logo a Lari volta, ok? Não precisam chorar! U_U

O cap já começou quente, com eles se pegando gostoso na sala de detenção. Adoro! Jared totalmente entregue ao loiro é a coisa mais fofa desse mundo. Quem diria hein, Padalecki?

Fui só eu ou vcs também leram a discussão deles após transarem na sala de detenção com um sorriso bobo nos lábios e depois ficaram com o coração apertado? *-*

Jared está muito confuso, sem saber explicar o que está sentindo. Ou ele só está esperando ser o ativo pra dar um pé na bunda do Jensen? Tadinho do meu loiro. U_U

Ian e Misha? HOT! Ri demais com esses dois se pegando e Jensen os pegando no flagra. Eles estão que nem dois coelhos se comendo pelo quarto inteiro.

Jensen apaixonado com sorriso bobo nos lábios? *suspira eternamente*

Ownnnn, que cap mais lindo! Tomara q o Jensen consiga descobrir quais os reais sentimentos do Jared. Sinto q teremos fortes emoções no próximo, Hein D. Eve?


	21. Pressionado

_Sem delongas da autora, vamos logo ao capitulo da semana, espero que gostem._

_**Beta**__: larissacosta_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pressionado<strong>_

Jensen sabia que estava sendo muito inseguro, e também sabia, que a sua chateação com Jared era justamente pela insegurança da relação dos dois. E nisso acabou esquecendo propositalmente, por hora do conselho que Ian lhe deu, até tentou continuar com raiva de Jared, tentou evita-lo e não falar com ele, mas viu que era uma tarefa quase impossível.

Jared tinha uma presença radiante, que iluminava tudo ao seu redor, e pensando nisso, não tinha como ficar mal humorado com aquele moreno alto e brincalhão ao seu lado, ainda mais com ele o cutucando a todo o momento e fazendo uma cara de arrependido que Jensen não conseguia olhar sem derreter-se por ela.

Por fim, acabou não resistindo e "fez as pazes" novamente com o moreno. Jared lhe sorriu de um modo tão empolgado, um sorriso tão brilhante, que Jensen perguntou-se se as suas duvidas e sua insegurança quanto a Jared não fossem infundadas.

O moreno estava tão feliz que chegou a lhe abraçar, carregando-o em pleno o corredor da escola, e como o corredor estava cheio de alunos, a maioria deles olhou para os dois. Jensen brigou com Jared pelo ato infantil e virou-lhe as costas para ir para sua sala, mas em seu rosto havia um sorriso que não iria sair por algum tempo.

Jared realmente havia ficado feliz por Jensen voltar a falar normalmente consigo. Se antes ele preferia manter distancia do loiro, agora ele não suportava ser ignorado por ele, e não gostava de o ver com a cara amarrada, principalmente quando isso acontecia por sua culpa. Não queria que Jensen ficasse bravo consigo daquele jeito.

Gostava de irritá-lo ao ponto de deixa-lo bravo, mas ele sabia que o loiro também fazia a mesma coisa, era uma espécie de brincadeira interna entre os dois. Mas Jensen não estava em nenhum tipo de jogo, ele estava mesmo com raiva do moreno e Jared percebeu que não gostava nada disso. Por isso ele insistiu para o loiro falar consigo, impôs sua presença a ele até que fosse perdoado por Jensen, pelo sabe-se lá o motivo o que ele fez de errado.

Sua felicidade por fazer Jensen falar consigo foi tamanha que não evitou em carrega-lo na frente de todos, e nem ligou para a repreensão que o loiro lhe deu por isso. Apenas foi para a sua sala, sorrindo, assim que Jensen foi para a sua.

Jared passou toda a aula sorrindo, por qualquer coisa, o que era notável, já que o moreno estava mais alegre que o habitual aquele dia. Seus amigos notaram isso e lhe perguntaram o motivo de toda aquela felicidade. Tom também lhe fez a mesma pergunta, mas a resposta de Jared era sempre a mesma, que não tinha nada, estava sendo o mesmo de sempre.

Na hora do intervalo, Jared e seus amigos, o restante dos garotos do time de basquete, dirigiam-se para o refeitório e durante o percurso o moreno encontrou-se com Jensen a sua frente. Levantou a mão e acenou para o loiro, sorrindo-lhe alegre e entusiasmado pela presença do outro.

Jensen lhe sorriu e acenou de volta e logo depois continuou seu caminho para o refeitório, acompanhado de Misha e Ian.

- O que foi isso cara? – Justin, que andava ao lado de Jared, perguntou sussurrando ao seu ouvido.

- Isso o que Justin?

- Jared, não tenta me enrolar. Já nos conhecemos há muito tempo, tempo demais para eu notar quando você começa a agir diferente.

- Você só pode está ficando louco Justin. – Sorriu nervosamente para o amigo loiro que lhe olhava de um jeito repreendedor. – Eu já disse para todos vocês que eu não tenho nada de diferente, só estou sendo o mesmo de sempre.

- Vocês veem ou não? – Um dos garotos do time perguntou para os dois, que haviam ficados parados no corredor, afastados dos demais.

Jared já estava pronto para ir junto aos outros, com certeza para fugir de Justin e da conversa que estava tendo com ele, mas o loiro foi mais rápido e o parou, colocando a mão em seu ombro.

- Na verdade, galera. Eu acho que perdi minha carteira, vou voltar e procurar na sala, e o Jared vai me ajudar não é Jared? – Perguntou para o moreno, que apenas lhe olhou interrogativamente. Quando o moreno abriu a boca para responder alguma coisa, Justin falou a sua frente.

- É claro que ele vai comigo, esse Jared é um brincalhão mesmo. – Deu um tapa no ombro do moreno, sorrindo para ele. – Podem ir à frente galera, nós encontramos vocês depois.

- Tudo bem caras, vamos ficar no mesmo lugar de sempre, esperaremos por vocês lá. E Justin, boa sorte na procura pela carteira, Cara. – Tornou a falar o mesmo garoto de antes, o que os chamou.

- Tudo bem, Obrigado!- disse Justin sorrindo. Os garotos do time voltaram a andar e então o loiro olhou para Jared, pegando o seu pulso e puxando o moreno consigo, para o outro lado.

- O Que isso Justin, você ficou louco? – Jared tentou puxar o seu braço de volta, mas o outro o apertava forte.

- Cala a boca e entra aí!

Justin abriu uma porta no fim do corredor e empurrou Jared para dentro. O moreno olhou ao redor, constatando que estava na sala de musica da escola. Vários tipos de instrumentos musicais estavam guardados em armários com portas de vidro. Os corredores e as salas da escola estavam praticamente vazios, por ser a hora do intervalo. Aquela sala escolhida por Justin era pouco movimentada. Seria um ótimo lugar para conversar reservado com Jared. Assim que entrou, Justin fechou a porta e virou-se para Jared com uma expressão séria em seu rosto.

- Agora fala de uma vez, o que tá acontecendo com você Jared. – Jared olhou para o lado ao ver expressão séria do loiro.

- Você ficou louco, Justin? Quantas vezes vou ter que falar que...

- Corta essa Jared! Você pode enganar todo mundo com essa desculpa que não tem nada diferente e tudo mais, mas comigo isso não cola. Eu te conheço desde quando éramos criança, e você não pode mentir pra mim assim tão deslavadamente e pensar que vou acreditar nisso.

- Olha Justin...

- Não, olha você Jared. Vou simplificar as coisas para você, aí depois poderá esclarecer os fatos com suas próprias palavras, mas espero que sejam verdadeiras dessa vez. – Justin suspirou fundo e pôs-se a falar. – Primeiro você muda os seus modos... Ao menos alguns. Mas eu sei que isso é resultado das coisas que anda aprendendo com o Jensen. Também tem o fato de que, ultimamente você anda saindo muito com o Jensen. - Justin deu um pequeno sorriso ao ver a expressão surpresa do outro – Sim, Jared eu notei isso, afinal eu sou seu melhor amigo e era comigo que você costumava sair.

Jared não havia notado que ultimamente as coisas estavam indo por esse lado, E nas vezes em que ele saia com Jensen, somente para divertir-se com o loiro, era justamente a mesma coisa que fazia antes com Justin. Jared sentiu-se mal por ter deixado seu amigo de lado todo esse tempo.

- E ainda tem o fato de que você vive mais alegre que o costume ultimamente, parece até um bobo da corte e agora... Cara, agora eu vi você sorrir para o Jensen de um jeito que...

- Que jeito Justin?- perguntou Jared um tanto nervoso.

- Eu não sei cara. Você parecia realmente muito feliz somente em vê-lo.

- Claro Justin, ele é meu amigo agora.

- Não, Jared. Não tem nada a ver com coisa de amigo, você nunca sorriu assim pra mim, e eu sou seu melhor amigo.

- Você está com ciúmes do Jensen, agora Justin? É isso? – Jared perguntou sorrindo.

- Não tem nada a ver com ciúmes do Jensen. Não tente mudar de assunto Jared, eu sei que é isso que você quer fazer.

- Que assunto Justin? Sobre o que você está falando? – O moreno começava a se aborrecer com aquela conversa.

- Que você, Jared Tristan Padalecki, está... – Justin sorriu para Jared. – Eu não acredito que vou dizer isso, mas... Você está apaixonado pelo Jensen.

- O que? Agora é oficial. Você, Justin Scott Hartley, está completamente maluco. – Jared disse exasperado.

- Jared, é como eu disse antes, você não precisa mentir pra mim. Eu sei que...

- Não Justin, você não sabe de nada.

- Então você não está apaixonado pelo Jensen?

- Não estou!

- Então me explica por que você está tão alegre ultimamente, e não venha me dizer que não é por causa do Jensen por que sei que é.

- Droga Justin! – Jared bufou passando a mão pelos cabelos. – Droga, é a verdade que você quer? Então sim, eu estou me sentindo mais feliz depois que passei a ter o Jensen comigo. E cara, eu sei que sinto... Uma coisa, um sentimento muito forte por ele, mas...

- Mas você não está apaixonado não é? – Justin sorriu, conhecia o amigo muito bem e sabia como ele poderia ser cabeça dura.

- Não estou Justin. Eu ainda não tenho um nome para o que sinto por ele.

- E como tudo isso aconteceu, Jared? Como começou?- Era visível a curiosidade nos olhos de Hartley.

Jared sorriu ao lembra-se que tudo começou quando ele mesmo sugeriu uma trégua para o loiro. Jared contou tudo para o amigo, desde o começo até o desenvolvimento da relação que estava tendo com Jensen. Falou até sobre o sexo, omitindo quem era o passivo na relação. Jared não tinha medo de contar essas coisas para Justin, eles eram como irmãos e sempre contavam tudo um para o outro.

- E depois de tudo isso que você me falou, Ainda diz que não sabe o que sente pelo Jensen? Se você visse como estava sorrindo enquanto falava, se visse a sua cara de apaixo...

- Cala a boca Justin! – Jared interrompeu gritando. – E se eu sentir algo mais forte pelo Jensen? Você quer que eu faça o que? Assuma um namoro com ele? Que segure a mão do Jensen enquanto andamos pela escola?

- Jared, eu não quis dizer isso, eu...

- Você não quis e nem pode. Você pode estar de rolo agora com a Kristin, mas lembre-se que antes você ficou muito tempo se pegando escondido com o Cohen.

- O que o Matt tem haver com isso tudo Jared? – Justin também passou a falar aos gritos.

- Como o que tem haver, Justin? Você ficou com ele durante meses e meses, e então nunca contou pra ninguém. Ninguém além de mim sabia e agora você quer que eu...

- Espera aí Jared, você está modificando o que disse, pondo palavras na minha boca. E pra você ficar sabendo eu nunca contei nada para ninguém por que nós dois já sabíamos que o Matt seria transferido, já que ele iria se mudar para outra cidade. Mas se ele continuasse aqui, talvez eu e ele teríamos aberto o que tínhamos para os outros.

- Talvez Justin? Talvez, é um termo muito vago.

- Eu não posso afirmar nada Jared, não sei como seria se continuássemos juntos. Mas o caso é que você trouxe o rumo da conversa para esse ponto e agora eu sei. Você está com medo do que as pessoas podem dizer se você ficar com o Jensen.

Jared sorriu fracamente e andou para o outro lado da sala, ficando de costas para Justin.

- É claro que eu penso nisso também. Já imaginou o quanto irão falar se descobrirem ao menos que o que estávamos... Quer dizer, o que estamos fazendo, Jensen e eu?

- E desde quando você liga para o que os outros pensam Jared?

- Desde quando a opinião deles é o que pode fazer com que eu saia do time. Já imaginou se descobrem que o capitão do time de basquete da escola está tendo um caso homossexual? Você acha que serei bem visto pelos outros? Acha que ainda vou continuar sendo o mesmo Big Jay que todos nessa escola puxam o saco? - Jared passou a mão direita por seus cabelos de um jeito nervoso.

- Aí está Jared. Você pode até estar preocupado com a sua situação no time, mas a sua maior preocupação é com a sua imagem, tem medo que ela venha à abaixo. Você já parou pra pensar que o Jensen possa sentir algo por você também? Se ele sentir algo por você, Jared, você vai passar por cima disso?

- Droga, eu não sei, Justin. Eu não sei o que pensar, isso é tudo muito confuso. Eu me sinto muito confuso ultimamente. – O moreno falou em um tom meio desesperado.

- Calma Jared. – Justin aproximou-se do amigo e pôs a mão em seu ombro. – Você só tem que pensar melhor no que for fazer. Você tem que deixar esse seu lado impulsivo de lado e pensar.

Jared levantou a cabeça e olhou para Justin. Ali a sua frente estava o seu amigo com quem sempre contou e sabia que poderia contar para qualquer coisa. Justin lhe sorria, passando-lhe confiança, e Jared sorriu de volta.

- Eu vou fazer isso Justin, Vou pensar muito bem sobre tudo isso.

- Faça isso meu amigo. Pense em algo diferente, que não seja como você irá dar na próxima vez para o Jensen. – Justin sorriu ao fim da frase.

- Hey, seu babaca! Quem foi que disse que eu dei ou dou alguma coisa?- Jared perguntou indignado.

Justin apenas sorriu pelo modo que Jared havia ficado com raiva de seu comentário. Como Justin não parava de rir, Jared acertou-o um soco no braço, fazendo o loiro o xingar enquanto massageava o local dolorido. Jared começou a gargalhar alto, e assim o moreno abriu a porta e saiu, deixando-a aberta para o amigo.

Justin olhava para Jared, a sua frente, e só pedia mentalmente para que o amigo fizesse a coisa certa. Não queria ver o amigo triste, Jensen o fez feliz e Justin sabia que se o loiro saísse da vida do seu amigo ele perderia toda aquela felicidade que estava sentindo.

**oOo**

Os corredores da escola estavam desertos, e isso foi algo que ajudou Tom a ouvir a conversa de Jared e Justin do outro lado da porta. Tom também estava suspeitando do modo como Jared se comportava ultimamente e ele bem sabia que a causa disso só poderia ter um nome. Jensen. Tom via-se espelhado nas atitudes recentes de Jared, ainda mais perto de Jensen. Quando ele ouviu da boca de Jared que ele estava se relacionando com Ackles, Tom sentiu ciúmes.

Ciúmes de Jensen, por ficar com Jared em pouco menos de um mês de aproximação, enquanto ele, Tom, já estava há muito tempo gostando de Jared e querendo se aproximar dele. Também sentiu ciúmes de Jared, por ficar com Jensen, afinal o loiro o rejeitou tempos atrás, alegando não gostar de homens, e então ele estava transando com Jared?

Isso era uma coisa que Tom não podia entender, e isso só fazia-o pensar ainda mais que a humilhação que passara tempos atrás foi planejada por Jensen.

Ficava cada vez mais óbvio para Tom, que Jensen quis apenas divertir-se a suas custas.

Tom saiu de seus devaneios quando ouviu uma movimentação do lado de dentro da sala e uma risada de Justin. O moreno apressou-se em sair dali antes que fosse pego escutando a conversa dos dois. Abriu a porta à frente, que dava para um pequeno almoxarifado onde ficavam várias vassouras e produtos de limpeza, como era sua única opção o moreno teve que se espremer para caber ali dentro.

Ouviu a gargalhada alta de Jared, indicando que os dois estavam saindo da sala de musica, e logo depois os sons foram ficando cada vez mais distantes. Tom abriu a porta e saiu daquele lugar abafado e apertado. Olhou para frente, observando Jared e Justin distantes, quase virando o corredor, mas a risada de Jared ainda era audível.

- Ria bastante, Jared. Ria o quanto pode e aproveite bastante o seu tempo com Jensen. – Tom falou consigo mesmo, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

**oOo**

Ao final das aulas, Jared e Jensen seguiram para a sala de detenção. Seria o ultimo dia em que eles iriam pagar o castigo. Sentiam um sentimento de alivio, por finalmente estarem livres daquele castigo, ao mesmo tempo em que um sentimento de perda também se apossava de ambos, afinal foi graças aquele castigo que os dois tiveram a oportunidade de conhecerem-se melhor.

Jared tinha em mente a ideia de fazer com Jensen a mesma coisa que o loiro fez consigo. Joga-lo sobre a mesa e finalmente faze-lo seu. Apesar de que intimamente ele tinha a vontade de que a primeira vez de Jensen, daquele jeito com ele, fosse diferente, algo mais que uma simples foda em cima da mesa da escola.

"_Mas se a oportunidade que aparecer foi essa, Jared você não deve e não pode desistir."_

Com esse pensamento, e um sorriso malicioso em seu rosto, Jared continuou o seu caminho para a sala de detenção, ao lado de Jensen que estava alheio ao que se passava pela cabeça do moreno.

Jared abriu a porta, ainda sorrindo, mas seu sorriso morreu ao ver o diretor Beaver dentro da sala.

O diretor estava sentado atrás da mesa, com os braços apoiados sobre o móvel. A mesma mesa que no dia anterior Jared estava entregando-se para Jensen. Ambos pensaram na mesma coisa e perceberam que, nunca mais olhariam para aquela mesa sem pensar no que fizeram sobre ela.

- Muito bem garotos, com certeza vocês já sabem por que estou aqui. – Beaver disse ao se levantar e ficar de pé em frente aos garotos.

"_Claro que sei por que está aqui velho, apenas para me atrapalhar, seu velho empata-foda."_ Jared pensou rolando os olhos, com raiva.

- Como devem saber esse é o ultimo dia do castigo de vocês. E pelo o que venho notando e o que ouço dos outros professores, me fez sentir orgulho de vocês garotos. Finalmente se dando bem, sem mais aquelas brigas infantis de antes.

- E você Jared, teve uma melhora significativa no seu comportamento, com certeza, Jensen fez um ótimo trabalho com você.

- O Jared é esforçado senhor Beaver, o mérito também é dele. E também vimos que as nossas brigas eram... Como o senhor disse antes, infantis, e seguimos o seu conselho senhor. Deixando essa briga sem fundamento de lado, por que só estávamos perdendo tempo com isso.

- Claro que sim, estavam perdendo o tempo que vocês, e como jovens que são, poderiam usar para outra coisa. A vida lhes oferece agora uma liberdade que mais tarde vocês sentiram falta.

- Mas já estamos entendidos agora senhor, nada mais de brigas.

- Que bom Jensen, e você Jared?

- Eu o que? – Jared falou de braços cruzados, olhando para o diretor.

- Você concorda com tudo que o Jensen falou?

- Sim, sim, nada de brigas. Nos entendemos e todo esse blá blá blá...

O diretor suspirou pesadamente e passou a mão por sua barba. Jared ainda continuava o mesmo garoto petulante de antes, um pouco amenizado, mas não muito mudado. Sabia que somente um milagre o mudaria tanto assim. Mas considerava Ackles como um milagroso por fazer Jared mudar ao menos um pouco.

- Então é isso garotos. Estão dispensados. Não precisam voltar mais para essa sala, e nem ficar mais aqui hoje, podem ir para suas casas.

- Obrigado senhor, até mais. – Jensen se despediu do diretor e saiu. Jared apenas bateu no ombro do diretor e saiu, atrás de Jensen.

Beaver não pode deixar de sorrir com o gesto de Jared. Ele era tão diferente de Jensen, que até poderia ser estranho vê-lo andar junto a Jensen. Um contraste gritante estava visível entre aqueles dois.

Jensen e Jared seguiram em silencio pelos corredores vazios e silenciosos da escola, ambos calados. Foram assim até chegarem ao lado de fora, quando Jared segurou o braço de Jensen, fazendo-o parar de andar.

- Espera Jen!

- O que você quer Jared? – Virou-se para falar com o moreno.

- Eu estava pensando se... O que você acha de sair comigo hoje à noite?

- Tipo um encontro? – Jensen perguntou sorrindo.

- Não é a porra de um encontro seu animal! – Jared gritou com o loiro, mas depois sorriu-lhe ao ver o loiro ainda sorrindo para si. Estavam praticamente revivendo uma ocasião que viveram na detenção, mas dessa vez com os papeis trocados.

- Mas e então? Você aceita sair comigo? Entenda como uma comemoração por finalmente estarmos livres da detenção.

- Tudo bem, Jared.

- Ótimo pego você as sete, na sua casa. – Jared disse virando-se para ir até o seu carro.

Jensen apenas balançou a cabeça, negativamente, e também seguiu para o seu carro.

Jared esperou que Jensen saísse primeiro para logo após sair. Ligou o carro e colocou uma musica do Red Hot Chili Peppers para tocar, banda que coincidentemente Jensen também gostava.

- Vou lhe dar uma noite inesquecível Jensen. Ou melhor, hoje nós vamos ter uma noite inesquecível.

Continua...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Beta: Oi de novo! Nossa, fiquei com tanta saudade *diz a obsessiva pela fic* Apesar de eu não ter dado falta, eu sei, rs. Esse capitulo ficou bem legal. O Jensen se derrete fácil com aquele olhar de cãozinho na chuva. Tsc tsc tsc... Mas se for um jeito deles dois ficarem bem um com o outro que seja não? Rsrs. Bom, gostei também da conversa do Jared com o Justin, ele sabe que tá na cara dele bem estampado que está apaix... Opa não pode dizer a palavra proibida, Rsrs. Justin e Matt antes hã? Fiquei interessada neste casalzinho ae, Rsrs. E o Tom... Devia ter ficado preso no almoxarifado, por escutar a conversa dos dois e querer atrapalhar o momento dos J2. Noite inesquecível, torcendo desde já para venha logo momentos mais calientes com esses dois lindos. Beijos Lindona, capitulo incrível!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>RESPOSTAS DAS REVIEWS:<strong>

**Luluzinha:** Olha que com você falando assim que posso demorar eu demoro mesmo hein? rsrs, que nada, quando demoro eu me sinto em falta com vocês, fico doida pra atualizar. Pois é menina, esses dois estão com os hormônios a flor da pele. Se o Jared se rendeu assim para o Jensen quer dizer que ele gosta, mas o medo é esse, se quando ele for o ativo ele vai dar o pé na bunda do Jensen, será? kkk! Viciar e só vai querer meter? Kkk, mas ele já tá viciado em só querer levar e oi? Que horror, se já é constrangedor pegar os amigos naquela situação, se for os pais a pessoa cega de vez rsrs. Obrigada por comentar linda, beijos.

**Tah-p:** Covardia por que? Já começa numa parte boa ué kkk. Sim, o Jared é muito tapado, e não ver que o Jensen tá caidinho por ele, e que só não cai de quatro por que o moreno passa insegurança pra ele. O Misha é um fofo, mas também um sem noção rsrs. O Jared vai é entortar o Jensen de vez, ele já fez o loiro falar palavra e tudo rsrs. Obrigada por comentar, linda, beijos.

**crisro:** Nem percebi mesmo que você ficou chocada por que eles fizeram na escola e na sala de detenção kkk! A relação deles é muito mais profunda que só amizade e sexual, só o cabeça dura do Jared não quer ver o obvio. O Jensen confia muito nos amigos né? Mas é por que eles são amigos de longa data, para todas as horas, leais, nesses a gente pode confiar. Os três são hilários juntos, deu pra notar que o Jensen não é tão preso quanto aparenta ser não é? rsrs. Outra que gostou do Ian com o Misha, quem sabe não rola mais coisas com esses dois morenos lindos de olhos azuis rsrs. Obrigada por comentar. Beijos, linda.


	22. Noite Inesquecivel

_Oi pessoal! Eu agradeço por todos os reviews que recebi no capitulo anterior, gostei de todos e os respondi. Vocês são todos uns amores de leitores._

_Vamos ao capitulo da semana. Espero que gostem_

_**Beta:**__ larissacosta52_

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Noite Inesquecível<strong>_

Jensen estava feliz. Sentia-se bobamente feliz. Somente pelo fato de que iria sair com Jared, o deixava com um sorriso enorme no rosto. E se da primeira vez no dia da detenção ele não encarou como um encontro, mesmo com Jared lhe dizendo que parecia um, dessa vez o loiro iria encarar isso como um encontro. Afinal, sair do jeito que iria com Jared tinha tudo a ver com um encontro.

O loiro tomou um demorado e caprichado banho e também demorou a escolher uma roupa que lhe agradasse e também, agradasse também a Jared. Parou em frente ao espelho e gostou do que viu. Estava vestido com uma calça jeans e uma camisa preta, um pouco colada ao seu corpo valorizando os seus músculos. A camisa era de mangas compridas e por isso o loiro dobrou-as até o antebraço, calçava um All star básico. Sorriu para a sua imagem refletida no espelho. Pegou o seu perfume e usou em si, logo após pegou o seu celular, vendo que faltavam 10 minutos para as sete. O horário que Jared disse que viria o buscar.

- Com certeza ele vai se atrasar. Jared não é do tipo pontual, mesmo com toda a dura que dei em cima dele para que fosse pontual com seus compromissos. Droga! Só espero que ele não demore demais.

Jensen falava consigo mesmo, sentado em sua cama esperando os malditos dez minutos passarem. E ele queria que passassem logo.

Às sete horas em ponto, Jensen já não aguentava mais de ansiedade e aquele pensamento de que Jared se atrasaria voltou a lhe assolar, causando-lhe uma momentânea tristeza. Momentânea por que o loiro não teve tempo de pensar em mais nada, pois seus devaneios foram para longe, ao ouvir um alto barulho de buzina em frente a sua casa, causando um alvoroço nos empregados. Jensen sorriu e desceu correndo as escadas, avisando que conhecia o "baderneiro em frente ao portão" como Jared foi chamado por eles.

- Já estou indo mãe! – Avisou para a mãe que vinha da cozinha.

- Você vai sair com esse rapaz, meu filho? – Donna o encarava preocupada.

- Sim, mãe. Não se preocupe, ele é assim... Excêntrico, mas é boa pessoa. Não tem com o que se preocupar. – Disse dando um beijo no rosto da mulher.

- Tudo bem meu filho, cuide-se bem e juízo hein?

- Quando é que eu não tenho mãe? – O loiro sorriu para a mãe, antes de sair.

Jensen andou calmamente até o lado de fora, contendo a sua euforia e a vontade de correr até o carro de Jared. Nunca achara a distancia de sua casa para o portão tão grande antes.

Ao chegar do lado de fora viu o carro de Jared estacionado a frente de sua casa, o moreno ainda buzinava e tinha o braço esquerdo apoiado na janela do carro, sorrindo marotamente para si.

- Pra que tudo isso, Jared?

- Nada demais, só gosto que todos saibam quando chego em um lugar. – Jared sorriu de lado.

Jensen revirou os olhos e deu a volta no carro, entrando no lado do carona.

- Você não está falando sério, está Jared?

- Não estou Jensen. Era só pra implicar com você e causar boa impressão para os seus pais.

- Meu pai não está, mas minha mãe com certeza ficou achando que você é um louco que vai levar o filho dela para o mau caminho. – Jensen sorriu.

- Mas a minha intenção é de fazer isso mesmo, essa noite Jen. – Jared falou, sorrindo, para o loiro antes de ligar o carro.

Percebeu como Jensen estava bonito e também cheiroso, sua vontade era de se debruçar sobre o banco do loiro e lhe beijar até tirar-lhe o ar e sentir o cheiro em tão bom que recendia do loiro. Mas não podia fazer isso em frente à casa de Jensen. Mas essa hora iria chegar. Jared com o pensamento sorriu mais ainda.

A viagem estava agradável, mesmo sem conversa entre os dois. Como se apenas a presença do outro bastasse para tornar aquele momento melhor.

- O que você está planejando para essa noite Jared?

"_No mínimo transar com você deitado no capô do meu carro, Jensen"._

- Eu planejo virar o seu mundo essa noite, Jen. – Jared sorriu enigmático.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Jensen levantou uma sobrancelha ao fazer a pergunta.

- Quero dizer que hoje vou virar essa sua vida de garoto riquinho e pomposo de cabeça pra baixo.

- Como somos amigos, vou reconsiderar você ter me chamado de pomposo da mesma forma que fazia quando vivíamos brigando.

- Não foi por mal, Jen. Foi só uma expressão. – Jared virou o rosto enquanto dirigia para olhar para Jensen, e o loiro viu novamente aquela expressão em Padalecki que o fazia perdoar qualquer coisa que o moreno fizesse.

- É isso que vamos fazer para começar Jensen! – Jared praticamente gritou, tirando Jensen de seus devaneios com um susto.

- Isso o que, Jared? Ficou louco? – Jensen devolveu o grito para o moreno. Com certeza a companhia de Jared estava mudando-o, senão nunca teria gritado daquele jeito.

- Você vai entender, vamos! – Jared disse sorrindo para o loiro.

Jensen, mesmo não entendendo nada, se virou para sair. Colocou a mão na porta, mas teve o seu corpo virado de volta e os lábios de Jared colado aos seus. Foi pego de surpresa, mas se tivesse uma surpresa daquelas toda vez, Jensen iria adorar.

E com esse pensamento o loiro se entregou ao beijo. Passou mão direita pelo tronco de Jared e a outra pelo seu pescoço, puxando-o para si e aprofundando o beijo. Padalecki fazia a mesma coisa consigo. Jensen estava tão bonito, tão bem vestido que a vontade de Jared era puxar as suas roupas e marca-lo por inteiro. Mas não o fez, afinal aquela noite prometia.

Jensen entrou com sua mão por dentro da jaqueta que o moreno usava e passou por seu tronco, adentrou sua camisa branca e sentiu a pele quente de Jared sob seus dedos. O moreno puxou o lábio inferior de Jensen com os dentes antes de finalizar o beijo, colocando a cabeça em seu pescoço e sentindo o cheiro tão bom que vinha de Jensen.

- É o meu beijo de cumprimento, Jen. – Jared disse sorrindo e logo após saiu do carro.

Jensen ainda ficou olhando, e ainda um pouco atônito, viu Jared parar em frente ao carro e lhe chamar com um movimento de cabeça. Jensen passou a mão pelo rosto, sentindo seu lábio formigar pelo beijo e saiu.

- O que você tem em mente Padalecki? – O loiro estava feliz, um lindo sorriso que não queria sumir de seu rosto.

- Vamos lanchar Ackles. Estou morrendo de fome. – Jared disse ansioso.

- Você me convidou para sair e lanchar? E ainda não quer que pense que seja um encontro?

- Não começa Jensen.

- Tudo bem. Então onde vamos lanchar? Não estou vendo nenhum McDonald's por aqui? – Jensen virou a cabeça para os lados procurando.

- Jensen... Eu disse que iria virar o seu mundo de riquinho de cabeça para baixo e vou começar por isso. Aposto que você só come no McDonald's, mas hoje vamos comer naquilo ali. – Jared apontou para frente.

Jensen seguiu a direção para onde o moreno apontava e arregalou os olhos ao ver um carrinho que vendia cachorro-quente.

- Nem pensar, Jared! Eu não vou comer nada que seja vendido na rua, posso ficar doente e...

- Deixa de ser fresco Jensen, e vamos logo. – O moreno colocou a mão sobre as costas de Jensen e o levou até o carrinho de cachorro-quente.

- Boa noite, jovens. – Um senhor baixinho os atendeu, era ele o vendedor.

- Boa noite, senhor. Me veja dois, e um bem caprichado para o meu amigo aqui. – Jared bateu no ombro do loiro.

Jensen arregalou os olhos para Jared e do mesmo jeito ficou ao ver o senhor baixinho preparar os seus lanches.

**oOo**

- Viu Jensen, não tem com o que se preocupar.

Ambos já estavam dentro do carro, Jared do lado do motorista, sentado meio de lado para observar o loiro.

- Tenho sim que me preocupar. Você me fez comer uma coisa feita na rua, Jared.

- Você viu que o cara fez tudo certo, tinha toca e luvas e o local de trabalho dele era limpo. Se você tiver alguma coisa com o que se preocupar deve ser porque você comeu duas vezes, dois cachorros-quentes imensos.

- Ah, é que... Estava muito bom. – Jensen disse baixo, corando, e virando o rosto para o lado da janela.

- Acho que você gosta mesmo é de comer salsicha. – Jared falou sorrindo, ao ligar o carro. Ainda escutou o loiro o xingar de babaca.

Jared ainda passou em uma loja de conveniência e comprou dois refrigerantes, a pedido de Jensen que estava com sede depois de comer tanto. Logo após eles entraram em uma conversa divertida, divertiam-se juntos apenas em conversar. O trajeto que Jared estava fazendo era longo, e apesar de a cidade ser bonita à noite com todas aquelas luzes, e gostar de conversar com o moreno, Jensen estranhou o fato deles ainda não terem parado em lugar algum.

- Onde estamos indo Jared?

- Você já vai saber, já estamos chegando.

Realmente não demorou a Jared parar o carro em frente ao lugar que o moreno queria. E mais uma vez Jensen se pegou arregalando os olhos com o que Jared tinha em mente. O moreno parou o carro em frente a uma boate, que já tinha uma longa fila na entrada, indicando que o lugar era muito movimentado.

- Chegamos Jensen.

- Como assim chegamos? Ficou louco? – perguntou Jensen exasperado.

- Louco por que?

- Como louco por que, Jared? Não temos idade para frequentar um lugar desses, só temos dezessete!

- Isso não é problema, Jen. – Jared sorriu para o loiro e colocou a mão no bolso de sua jaqueta, tirando uma carteira de identidade.

- Me dá isso aqui. – Jensen puxou a identidade da mão de Jared. – Aqui diz que você se chama Samuel Winchester e que tem dezenove anos. Isso é falso, Jared! Como você conseguiu isso?

- Não importa. O caso é que eu posso entrar, com o tamanho que tenho ninguém vai dizer que não tenho dezenove. – Jared gabou-se.

- Você resolveu um problema, gênio. Mas eu não tenho identidade falsa.

- Relaxa Jen. Confia em mim.

Jensen não respondeu nada e Jared aproveitou para estacionar o carro numa rua onde todos os que estavam se direcionando para a boate estavam estacionando. E assim o fez, desceu do carro e junto com Jensen dirigiu-se para a fila,

- Vamos esperar aqui, Jen. – O moreno sussurrou para o loiro.

- Esperar o que?

- Relaxa, sei o que estou fazendo.

Enquanto algumas pessoas entravam na fila, um rapaz, alto e bem musculoso entrou acompanhado de uma garota e aguardavam na fila. Jared empurrou o loiro para ficarem logo atrás do casal. Outro rapaz entrou na fila e então Padalecki deixou que ele passasse a sua frente.

Jensen não estava entendendo nada, não tinha a menor ideia do que Jared estava tramando. Perto de chegar à entrada, Jared passou o braço por trás do rapaz a sua frente e apertou a bunda da garota que estava acompanhada do moreno musculoso.

- O que foi isso? Amor esse cara tá passando a mão em mim. – A garota disse incomodada olhando para o namorado que olhou furioso para o rapaz atrás de si.

- Tu tá passando a mão na minha namorada?

- Eu não fiz nada, eu juro. – O rapaz, que era muito mais baixo que o moreno musculoso respondeu amedrontado.

Jensen olhou interrogativo para Jared e ele lhe pedia silencio, colocando o dedo em frente aos lábios. Sorria divertindo-se com a situação.

Quando o musculo e a namorada chegaram à portaria, Jared aproveitou que o rapaz a sua frente estava distraído e sorrateiramente apertou a bunda do moreno musculoso, que se virou furioso para o outro.

- Tá me estranhando cara? – A expressão de enfurecida do homem deixou o rapaz atrás de si, pálido.

- Eu não fiz nada, eu já disse que...

- Com certeza foi ele sim, tem cara de tarado. – Gritou uma garota, já bêbada que também estava na fila.

Isso foi o bastante para que o gigante se virasse e acertasse um soco no rapaz atrás de si que caiu no chão. Todos se afastaram, desfazendo a fila. Jared aproveitou para passar a frente.

- Identidade. – O segurança que estava na portaria composto por uma expressão séria pediu.

Jared mostrou a sua identidade falsa para o segurança que nem olhou direito, pois o outro segurança já lhe chamava. A briga havia aumentado, o rapaz que levou um soco estava com amigos que se aproximaram para lhe ajudar contra o musculoso.

O segurança devolveu a identidade para Jared, que passou rapidamente para Jensen. O loiro estava assustado e com medo de ser pego pelo segurança, Jared indicou com a cabeça para que ele mostrasse a identidade para o segurança.

- A... Aqui está a minha... Minha iden...

- Tudo bem, entra logo. – O segurança falou afobado, empurrando Jensen para dentro e fechando a porta para ir ajudar os outros seguranças a controlarem a briga. Ninguém mais entrou depois disso, e do lado de dentro, em meio ao alto barulho de musica eletrônica, Jensen ainda pode ouvir gente reclamando que queria entrar, e a gritaria que rolava por causa da briga.

- Viu só? Eu disse pra você confiar em mim, Jen. – disse Jared com um olhar convencido.

- Você acabou de provocar uma briga, Jared. – Jensen lançou um olhar repreendedor.

- Isso sempre acontece num lugar como esse Jen. Relaxa...

- Você já esteve num lugar assim antes?

- Claro que já... Eu sou o Big-Jay, claro que já curti num lugar assim. – Jared disse gabando-se.

"_Na verdade eu nunca entrei num lugar desses, mas você não precisa saber Jen." _

- Cara, você é louco! Isso poderia não ter dado certo!

- Eu vi uma vez num filme e tentei fazer igual. – Jared respondeu.

Jensen só pode sorrir e depois gargalhar com o que ouviu do moreno. Somente Jared para fazer uma coisa que viu em um filme. Era uma coisa que tinha tudo para dar errado, mas Jared era tão sortudo que deu tudo certo e eles conseguiram entrar.

Jared também gargalhava junto ao loiro. Sabia que sua ideia era louca, mas teve que tentar. Ele disse para si mesmo que daria uma noite inesquecível para Jensen e faria isso.

- Vem, Jensen. Vamos aproveitar que conseguimos entrar. – Jared segurou a mão do loiro e o puxou mais para dentro da boate.

Jensen nunca havia entrado numa boate antes, e ficou impressionado com o lugar, as luzes que cortava o lugar em feixes de várias cores, o amontoado de pessoas dançando praticamente colados uns aos outros, aquela batida eletrônica alta, que tumbava forte em seu peito.

- Você quer dançar, Jen? – O moreno teve que se debruçar sobre Jensen para lhe falar ao ouvido.

- Você quer dançar comigo? Aqui no meio de todo mundo?- Jensen perguntou surpreso.

- Olha para todas essas pessoas, Jen. – Jared fez um gesto amplo, abrindo os braços. – Todos estão praticamente bêbados e nem ligam para o que está acontecendo ao seu redor. Veja ali! Tem duas garotas se agarrando. – Padalecki mostrou duas garotas que estava se beijando no meio da pista de dança.

- Estou vendo, Jared. Mas tem muitos caras que gostam de ver duas mulheres se beijando.

- Eu não disse que vou te beijar, Jensen. Só te chamei pra ir até a pista dançar...

- Eu não vou me meter no meio daquele povo suado e fedido, Jared. – Ackles cruzou os braços ao falar.

- Seu chato. – Padalecki reclamou fazendo bico. – Então vem comigo, vamos beber.

- O que? Jared, mas nós...

- Cala a boca, não é como se nunca tivéssemos bebido naquelas festas feitas pelo pessoal da escola.

- Sim, mas... Acho que não seria uma boa bebermos aqui.

- E por acaso lá é? – Jared perguntou.

- Tudo bem, mas apenas uma. – Jensen deu-se por vencido.

Ambos foram até o bar onde encontram um jovem barman atendo os clientes. Ele loiro com os cabelos compridos, amarrados num rabo de cavalo, olhos azuis e ombros largos, que lhe indicava ter um corpo forte.

- O que vão querer garotos? – o loiro atrás do balcão sorria simpaticamente.

- Uma cerveja, por favor. – Jensen pediu.

- Eu vou querer tequila.

- Jared, eu não acho que...

- Relaxa Jen... Sei o que estou fazendo. – Sorriu convencido.

O barman entregou uma garrafa de cerveja para Jensen, dando um sorriso sedutor, que não passou despercebido por Jared, que se controlou para não pular naquele cara que estava dando em cima do seu Jensen.

"Meu Jensen? Cara o que estou pensando? Já me sinto no direito de dizer isso para ele. Ainda nem bebi e já estou ficando louco."

Jared sorriu com o seu pensamento, mas depois seu sorriso sumiu ao ver que o barmam loiro ainda sorria para o _seu_ loiro.

- Hey, cara! Cadê a minha bebida?

- Ah, claro. Está aqui. – O barman entregou um shot de tequila, um pedaço de limão e sal.

Jared olhou para tudo aquilo a sua frente e depois para o barman, pegou o shot e virou em uma única vez. Engasgando-se e tossindo logo depois. Encostou-se ao balcão e derrubou o sal e a tira de limão.

O barman gargalhou com a cena de Jared e o moreno o fuzilou com os olhos. Olhou para o lado e Jensen também gargalhava diferente do que fez para o barman, Padalecki só pode sorrir para Ackles.

- Seu amigo nunca bebeu tequila antes. – O barman debruçou-se sobre o balcão, para perto de Jensen ao falar.

- Eu nunca bebi mesmo, e não sou amigo dele. Tira o olho que ele tá comigo.

Jared não deu nenhuma oportunidade para Jensen falar, ou fazer algo, segurou-o pelo braço e afastou-se do bar junto ao loiro. Jensen deixou-se levar por Jared, estava feliz demais com a cena de ciúmes do moreno para brigar com ele por ser arrastado daquele jeito.

- Você não viu que aquele cara estava dando em cima de você?

- Mas eu não fiz nada, Jared.

- Isso mesmo, não fez nada para afastar o cara.

- Você está com ciúmes Jay? – Jensen o provocou.

- Eu? Me dá essa cerveja aqui e cala a boca Ackles. – Jared puxou a garrafa da mão de Jensen e tomou um grande gole.

"_Você não negou que está com ciúmes de mim, Jared. E isso é bom, na verdade muito bom. Ciúmes é uma coisa que só sentimos por alguém que gostamos, e se você sente ciúmes de mim..."_

- Vem, vamos dançar um pouco Jensen.

Jared o arrastou para o meio da pista de dança. Uma musica pop mixada tocava naquele momento, e todos na pista de dança pulavam e dançavam freneticamente. Jensen sentiu-se exprimido por aquela quantidade de gente que dançava e o empurrava para frente, e a sua frente felizmente estava Jared.

Começando a sentir calor, Jensen queria tirar a sua camisa, pois com aquelas pessoas todas amontoadas e coladas lhe davam muito calor. Jared retirou sua jaqueta e amarrou na cintura, a sua camisa branca começava a pregar em seu corpo por causa do calor que sentia.

A música mudou por uma ainda mais dançante, um ritmo mais frenético, se é que fosse possível, e a multidão pulava e dança delirando ao som da batida mixada empurrando ainda mais Jensen para junto de Jared. Seus corpos estavam colados e Jensen colocou suas mãos na cintura do mais alto que colocou a mãos em seus ombros.

Olhavam um nos olhos do outro, e seus movimentos não acompanhava mais o ritmo alucinante dos outros. A vontade de ambos era de poder beijar o outro, mas sabiam que não poderia fazer isso ali, no meio de todos. Era muito arriscado, afinal aquela não era uma boate gay.

Jared sorriu para Jensen e o puxou para os fundos da boate. Não eram para estarem ali e logo foram parados por um funcionário do lugar.

- Hey, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

- Por favor, senhor. O Meu amigo está passando mal e eu só quero tira-lo daqui sem ter de passar por todas aquelas pessoas. – Jared pediu, usando uma expressão de desespero, que pareceu comover o senhor acima do peso que os parou.

- Tudo bem, sigam por esse corredor, no fim tem uma porta que os tiraram daqui.

-Obrigado senhor. – Jared agradeceu e puxou Jensen consigo indo na direção indicada.

Logo estavam do lado de fora, era uma rua pouco iluminada. Olharam para trás, mas a porta já havia se fechado, alguém a fechou por dentro.

Jared segurou a mão de Jensen e o guiou para frente, parando logo em seguida e empurrando o loiro contra a parede, atacando seus lábios lascivamente. Jensen o beijou de volta, passando suas mãos pelo pescoço suado e pelos braços do moreno. Jared prensou ainda mais o corpo de Jensen na parede e colocou sua perna entre as do loiro, sentindo a ereção de Ackles ganhar vida ao roçar com sua coxa. Jensen adentrou a mão por baixo da camisa de Jared e sentiu o moreno fazer o mesmo consigo. Jared desceu sua mão e apertou a ereção de Jensen, que gemeu durante o beijo, levando sua mão para a camisa do loiro, no intuito de tira-la. Mas não o fez, pois vozes o fizeram parar.

- Que nojento cara. Duas bichas se agarrando!

Ambos viraram para a direção da voz, e viram do outro lado da rua em um carro conversível, três rapazes a lhe olharem com cara de nojo.

- Vão se foder seus veadinhos de merda! – O que estava no volante gritou.

- Era isso que estávamos tentando fazer seu filho da puta. – Jared gritou de volta, enraivecido.

- O que foi que você disse seu veadinho? – O mesmo rapaz perguntou com uma expressão de deboche.

- Vamos dar uma surra neles Brandon. – O rapaz que estava no banco do carona gritou.

Jensen e Jared separaram-se ao ver que o tal Brandon ligou o carro e manobrou para vir em sua direção.

- Corre Jensen! – Jared gritou e segurou a mão de Jensen, puxando consigo para fugir dos três que prometiam surrar-lhes.

Ambos entraram num beco que tinha a saída bloqueada por uma cerca alta de arames. Perto da cerca havia uma grande caixa de lixo, fechada, e os dois usaram aquilo para pular para o outro lado da cerca.

- Vocês deram sorte suas bichas. – Brandon gritou do inicio do beco, antes de sair cantando pneu.

Jared suspirou aliviado, acompanhado de Jensen. Olhou para o lado e viu Jensen o observando com os olhos arregalados, para logo após cair na gargalhada. Jared teve que acompanha-lo naquilo também. Como se fosse culpa da adrenalina sentida no momento.

- De que você está rindo, Jen? – Jared perguntou sorrindo ainda um pouco ofegante pela recente corrida.

- Você me pede pra sair e me leva pra comer cachorro-quente na rua, depois para ir para uma boate, e provoca briga na fila de entrada, usa uma identidade falsa, se engasga com tequila, e agora fomos perseguidos por caras que queriam nos surrar.

- Você vai lembrar dessa noite pra sempre não vai. Jen?

- Com certeza que vou, como a mais louca da minha vida.

- Mas a noite ainda não acabou, Jen. Ainda dá tempo de incluir mais uma coisa para essa sua lista dessa noite.

Continua...

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da beta: <strong>_Que capitulo hã? Muito legal! O Jensen gamado no Jared, e o Jared também mas está sendo um cabeça dura idiota que não assume logo. U_U E o Jensen comendo hot dog hein? Nossa, deu até vontade, Rsrs. *assovia*. E o Jared com ciumes do Barman... Cuidado, Jared fica de olho no seu homem que Jensen Ackles não é pra qualquer um não. Enfim gostei de tudinho, como sempre arrasando Eve! Aposto que o próximo vai prometer grandes surpresas. * risada maquiavélica* Beijos a autora e os leitores!_

* * *

><p><strong>RESPOSTAS DAS REVIEWS:<strong>

**Luluzinha:** Esse climinha fofo de não quero falar com você, mas não resisto então vem cá e me beija rsrs. Amigo que conhece e que nota quando você não está bem, é bom ele esta li para você, mas na medida certa não acha? Mas o Tom nem fez nada e vocês já estão com medo dele? Hahahaha! Apesar de tudo o Jared tá se mostrandoo um romantiCUzinho, querendo dar uma noite especial para o loiro, mas do Jared pode se esperar tudo rsrs. Obrigada por comentar, beijos linda e até o próximo capitulo,

**Tah-p:** Ah, sim. Agora tá entendido por que foi covardia js fizeram uma cena fofa no começo, ai que vontade de apertar aqueles dois e encher eles de porradas kkk. O Justin ganhou vários fãs por conseguir que o Jared se abrisse ao menos um pouquinho, o que sente né? Por que "daquele jeito" ele só se abre para o Jensen kkk! Morte lenta para o Tom? Vamos ver se ele faz por merecer isso né rsrs? "Ai dele de fizer alguma coisa contra o MEU casal. Boto ele para sentar na vara ¬¬" E você acha que ele não vai gostar? KKKK! Obrigada por comentar e elogiar o capitulo, beijos e até o próximo.

**crisro:** Eles estão mesmo fazendo em todos os lugares, escola é o de menos já que se conheceram lá rsrs. Gostou do Ian e Misha também né? Esse casal já ganhou vários fãs só com aquela escapulida do dedo do Ian no... do Misha kkk. O Jared abusa daquela carinha linda de arrependido que faz, e o Jensen não resiste. E olha mais uma fã do Justin também, ele foi muito bem aceito por fazer o Jared se abrir um pouco em relação ao que sente. Ponto pra ele então rsrs. Olha, acho que você é a única que acredita que o Jared não vai dar um pé na bunda do Jensen depois de ser o ativo, vamos ver se estará certa né rsrs. É verdade, os atos dele, que faz mesmo sem perceber, dizem que ele está sim apaixonado pelo Jensen e que não irá fazer isso com o loiro. O Tom tem que superar o fora que levou, ele ficou marcado com isso, o chute que o Jensen lhe deu na bunda ainda lateja kkkk. Obrigada por comentar, linda. Beijos e até o próximo capitulo!


	23. Noite Inesquecivel Parte II

_Olha só quem apareceu para mais uma atualização da semana. A Eve! \o/ Quem fica feliz?_

_Ok! Deixando isso de lado, eu estou muito feliz com os reviews que vocês tem mandado, fico até sem graça com tanto elogios. Muito obrigada meus amores, por gostarem tanto da fic que continuo com ela, vocês são a minha maior motivação. _

_Agora vamos ao capitulo da semana. Espero que gostem._

_**Beta:**__ larissacosta52_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Noite Inesquecível - Parte II<strong>_

- Mas uma coisa para incluir nessa lista? O que você tem em mente, Jared? – O olhar de curioso de Jensen fez um sorriso brotar no rosto do moreno.

- Vamos primeiro pegar o meu carro e logo você irá descobrir.

Jensen ainda olhou desconfiado para o moreno, mas mesmo assim o seguiu. Tiveram de dar a volta no quarteirão da boate, até a outra rua onde Jared estacionou o seu carro. Olhou em total descrença para Jared, pois quando chegaram ao carro o moreno parou ao lado do carona e abriu a porta para si.

- Eu já disse para você que não sou uma garota, Jared. Não precisa fazer isso para mim.

- Deixa de ser chato e entra logo Jensen. – Padalecki tentou falar bravo, mas o sorriso em seu rosto lhe contradizia.

Jensen, sorrindo e balançando negativamente a cabeça, entrou no carro de Jared. O moreno fechou a porta para e deu a volta entrando no lado do motorista. Ligou o carro e antes de sair virou o rosto e sorriu para Ackles.

Sorrir para o outro era uma coisa que fazia muito ultimamente e, naquela noite, estava ainda mais comum isso acontecer.

Padalecki mais uma vez conduzia o carro pelas ruas da cidade e Jensen se perdeu em pensamentos do que viveu, naquela noite, com Jared. Realmente as coisas que fez nesta noite com o moreno nunca pensou em fazer, e só as fez por ter Jared ao seu lado. Ele fazia coisas loucas com aquele moreno de sorriso encantador, e realmente sabia que nunca faria, e nem com seus amigos que, aliás, já fizera bastante bobagens com eles.

Mas Jared era diferente... Com ele, Jensen faria qualquer coisa. Somente para olhar para o lado e ver no rosto dele aquele sorriso que aquecia o seu coração e lhe dava vontade de suspirar somente de olhar, feito um bobo apaixonado.

"_Mas é isso que Sou, o que me tornei. Um bobo apaixonado, apaixonado por Jared Padalecki, aquele que antes era o meu suposto inimigo e no entanto se tornou mesmo sem saber uma pessoa tão especial para mim. Aquele que é tão diferente de mim e ao mesmo tempo me completa."_

Sorriu com o seu pensamento, e percebeu que não havia duvidas de que estava apaixonado, ainda mais tendo pensamentos tão melosos como aquele. Virou o rosto para olhar para Jared. O moreno estava concentrado dirigindo o carro. Olhou minuciosamente para ele gravando mentalmente cada detalhe. Os seus cabelos antes um pouco curtos, agora maiores fazendo com que uma franja caísse nos olhos e lhe desse um ar inocente, mesmo Jensen sabendo que Jared não tinha nada de inocente. O nariz angular, mas que para Jensen era perfeito, os lábios finos e na bochecha a covinha formada pelo sorriso que o moreno continha ao dirigir. A covinha que para Jensen era a sua perdição, e era outra coisa que dava aquele moreno um ar inocente.

- O que tanto você olha Jensen? – Jared perguntou, tirando Jensen de seu momento de divagação.

- Nada demais, só vendo o quanto você é bonito. – Jensen torcia mentalmente para que não estivesse corando.

- O que? Jen, o que você tem?

- Não posso te achar bonito? O que tem demais nisso? Você não me acha também bonito Jared?

-Não é isso Jensen... – Jared desligou o carro e virou-se para olhar o outro. – É só que esse papo é gay demais.

Jensen bufou e revirou os olhos pelo comentário do moreno.

- Engraçado, Jared. Por que quando nós transamos você não achou gay demais, pedir pra _meter_ mais forte e mais fundo em você.

O moreno arregalou os olhos e desviou o olhar, entre o constrangido e o aborrecido por Jensen ter falado aquilo.

- Que seja Ackles! Fale o quanto quiser, retiro o que disse antes. – Padalecki falou aborrecido.

O loiro sorriu vitorioso.

- Você ainda não disse se me acha bonito, Jared. - Jensen deu um sorriso torto.

Padalecki voltou a olhar para Ackles e o fuzilou com o olhar, mas depois sua expressão carrancuda foi desfazendo-se dando lugar a uma divertida.

- Se não achasse bonito, não daria pra você e pediria pra meter mais forte e fundo em mim, seu babaca.

O moreno respondeu e saiu do carro antes que Jensen falasse algo mais. Do lado de fora sorriu imaginando a cara de surpreso que o loiro estava fazendo.

E era justamente isso que Jensen estava. Surpreso. Estava surpreso por ouvir o moreno falar algo daquele tipo, deixando de lado o seu ego e abrindo-se, do seu jeito torto, para si. Era a segunda vez naquela noite que Jared o surpreendia, ou talvez o moreno sempre fizesse algo do tipo antes, mas ele, Jensen, nunca notou.

- Jensen! Vai ficar o tempo todo aí dentro com essa cara de bunda? Vem aqui comigo! – Jared gritou.

Jensen saiu de seu torpor com o chamado do moreno. Abriu a porta do carro e deu-se por conta que estava tão entretido em olhar o rosto de Jared que não viu para onde ele o levou. Eles estavam num caminho de terra em meio à mata, procurou pelo moreno e o encontrou mais ao lado, numa espécie de barranco, olhando para baixo.

Cauteloso, Jensen dirigiu-se a ele, saindo do caminho de terra onde o carro estava para pisar em uma área gramada. Lentamente aproximou-se de Jared e postou-se ao seu lado. Não pode evitar que seus olhos arregalassem e sua boca abrisse diante da visão que tivera.

Olhando para frente, num nível abaixo dos olhos, Jensen pode ver toda a cidade. As luzes que a compunham deixavam a cena ainda mais bonita de se ver. Aquela imensa cidade onde morava, dali de cima parecia tão diminuída. Olhou para o lado e Jared lhe olhava sorrindo, um sorriso singelo, diferente daquele sorriso cheio de si que povoava a maior parte do tempo o rosto de Padalecki.

- É bonito não é Jensen? – Jared perguntou olhando para a as luzes da cidade.

- Sim, a vista é maravilhosa.

- Sabe... Vendo a cidade onde moramos daqui de cima, parecendo tão pequena, dá a sensação de ser o dono do mundo.

- Jared... – Jensen começou a falar num tom de repreensão.

- Eu não estou dizendo que eu seja Jensen. E nem quero ser o dono do mundo, ou dessa cidade. Pode não parecer, mas às vezes eu tenho o pé no chão sabia? – Se fez de ofendido ao falar.

- Claro que sei Jared. Mas é como você disse, _às vezes._ – Jensen sorriu brincalhão para o outro.

O moreno estreitou os olhos para Jensen, mas depois sorriu. Segurou o pulso do loiro, suavemente, e o conduziu até uma arvore que havia ao lado. Escorou-se nela e abraçou o corpo do loiro, colocando a cabeça em seu ombro para depois esfregar o nariz no pescoço de Jensen, voltando a sentir aquele cheiro inebriante.

Beijou o pescoço de Jensen e subiu os lábios, fazendo um caminho até encontrar a boca do loiro, reivindicando-a, beijando lentamente. Seus lábios mexiam-se devagar, mostrando o que sentiam pelo outro, cumplicidade, carinho, bem querer e algo ainda maior que Jared foi dando-se conta do que era.

Findaram o beijo e abriram ao mesmo tempo os seus olhos. Jared se perdeu nos olhos verdes e penetrantes de Jensen, achou-o lindo, sempre achava o outro lindo após o beijar, vendo como os lábios do loiro ficavam vermelhos e provocantes. Na realidade sabia que Ackles era encantador o tempo todo e de todas as formas.

- Sabia que me trazendo pra esse lugar, me abraçando e beijando desse jeito deixa tudo ainda mais parecido com um encontro? – Jensen sorriu.

- Tudo bem, Jen. Você venceu, é um encontro. – O mais alto revirou os olhos ao falar.

Jensen alargou o sorriso mais ainda.

- Então já que é um encontro... – Padalecki desceu as mãos pelas costas do loiro, até encontrar-lhe o traseiro, fazendo questão de apalpar com as duas mãos aquele lugar.

- Hey! Eu não transo no primeiro encontro.

- Tecnicamente esse é o nosso segundo encontro, Jen... Então trate de abaixar essa calça e ficar de quatro pra mim. – Jared piscou divertido pela expressão do outro a sua frente.

- Jared, seu... – Jensen ficou furioso e estava prestes a xingar, ou bater no outro, mas Padalecki o cortou.

- Estava apenas brincando, Jen. – Sorriu ao dizer. – Vem cá comigo. – O moreno o virou de costas para si e colou seus corpos, abraçando-o forte.

Jensen deixou-se ser abraçado por Jared. E sentia que aquele abraço irradiava carinho, e nisso deixou-se abaixar junto com o moreno até que ambos estivessem sentados no chão, com Jensen entre as pernas de Jared e o moreno abraçando-o, tendo o seu corpo apoiado no tronco da árvore. Ambos olhavam para frente, admirando as luzes da cidade.

Aquele clima criado por Jared, aquele gesto, instigava romance e ele bem sabia disso. Tinha noção da forma carinhosa que abraçava Jensen e gostava disso. Gostava de tê-lo em seus braços daquela forma e gostava quando estava nos braços dele, logo após entregar-se para Jensen.

Demorou a aceitar isso, mas também gostava de entregar-se para aquele que estava entre seus braços. Gostava de beija-lo, do seu cheiro, da sua voz, do seu sorriso torto ou simplesmente aberto, dos seus olhos, das suas sardas, da forma como ele tocava em si e de tocar no corpo dele. Gostava da companhia dele, e estava gostando muito de estar daquele jeito com Jensen. Abraçado.

Gostava de muitas coisas em Jensen, gostava de fazer muitas coisas com ele, simplesmente gostava dele. E não apenas um simples gostar, era diferente, era...

- Vou te contar um segredo... – Jared sussurrou no ouvido de Jensen. Passou o braço por cima do peito do loiro e o repousou ali. – Eu gosto de você, Jensen... – O moreno pode sentir os batimentos cardíacos do outro acelerarem – Eu gosto muito de você de uma maneira diferente de como já gostei de outra pessoa. É algo... Totalmente intenso...

O coração de Jensen ainda estava acelerado, e Jared sentiu o seu próprio também acelerar. Mas uma vez estava abrindo-se para Jensen, revelando o que sentia, mostrando-se de uma forma que nunca ninguém viu, por que apenas para ele Jared mostrava-se assim, por que apenas Jensen conseguiu ultrapassar aquela grossa camada de prepotência e arrogância que Jared usava como uma armadura.

Jensen desfez o abraço do moreno e se levantou, olhou para ele e estendeu a mão num gesto mudo para que o moreno a segurasse, e assim o fez, Jensen o ajudou a se levantar. Olharam-se intensamente. Jensen buscando no olhar do outro qualquer resquício de que o que ele falava era mentira, mas para a sua felicidade ele só via verdade nos olhos verdes do mais novo.

- Eu realmente gosto de você Jensen... É verdade quando digo que é intenso, e por ser assim tão intenso... Tão forte... – Jared olhou para o lado rapidamente, mas logo voltando sua atenção ao loiro - Isso me assusta e eu não sei o que fazer. Eu... Eu sinto medo por isso Jensen, eu...

- Eu também gosto de você Jared. Tão intenso e forte quanto você diz sentir. E isso também me assusta, eu também sinto medo.

Ambos estavam expondo para o outro o que sentiam. Tudo isso mesclado a várias outras coisas que também sentiam naquele momento e a maior delas era o medo. Medo da reação do outro, do que poderia acontecer ao se expor daquele jeito que uma vez falado, era totalmente sem volta. Acima de tudo, medo de perder o outro.

Apesar de todo o medo que sentia, Jensen também se sentia feliz por Jared ter dito que gostava de si. E logo o medo foi sendo substituído por felicidade, um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto e viu um tímido sorriso aparecer no do moreno.

Jared disse que gostava de si, intensamente, e era só isso que importava naquele momento. Claro que não iria reclamar se ouvisse aquelas três palavras importantes e apaixonadas que ecoavam em sua mente toda vez que via o moreno, mas, aquilo o bastante para também acabar com a insegurança que tinha em relação ao outro. Sentia-se feliz ao ponto de que queria dizer que o que sentia por Jared era algo muito além do gostar, mesmo que de forma intensa, ele amava Jared e tinha plena certeza disso. Tinha que aproveitar o momento, aquela oportunidade para lhe dizer.

- Jared... – Sorriu ternamente para o moreno. – Eu te... – Não pode terminar a sua frase por que seus lábios foram tomados pelos de Padalecki.

Jared não poderia falar mais nada, não conseguiria, já havia falado muito, já havia exposto demais o que sentia. Nunca fora bom com palavras e em falar sobre sentimentos. Então a melhor coisa seria mostrar para Jensen com os seus atos o que ele sentia, por isso o beijou.

Quando o moreno o beijou, Jensen assustou-se, não estava preparado para isso. Mas depois que o susto passou, ele se rendeu ao beijo do outro, entregando-se a ele e esquecendo tudo ao seu redor, do que iria falar, por que os beijos daquele gigante lhe tiravam de orbita.

O beijo começou terno, seus lábios moviam-se como se estivesse acariciando os lábios do outro. Jensen passou os braços pelo tronco do moreno e puxou seu corpo, colando ao seu. Ambos sentiram a ereção do outro de encontro a sua própria e arfaram findando o beijo. Aquilo foi o bastante para que a luxúria fosse acesa, olharam-se nos olhos e viam uma fagulha de desejo refletido.

Deram inicio a um novo beijo, dessa vez mais voraz, mais intenso. Jensen passava a mão pelo rosto do outro e por seu cabelo, puxando os fios entre seus dedos. Jared fez uma trilha de beijos da boca de Jensen até o seu pescoço, passando a língua por aquela parte do corpo do outro que tanto lhe atraia, mordendo devagar, ganhando em troca um gemido rouco de Jensen. Mas uma vez queria marca-lo, sabia que na hora que transava um sempre marcava o corpo do outro, uma sensação de posse tomava-os naquela hora, ou talvez aquele sentimento de posse sempre estivesse lá presente, e naquela hora o nível aumentasse ao ponto de explodir.

Jared colocou sua mão por dentro da camisa de Jensen e apertou suas costas, sentindo os músculos firmes do corpo do outro. Ackles desceu a mão e apertou o traseiro firme de Padalecki, ele adorava encher suas mãos com aquela parte do corpo de Jared.

Padalecki levantou a camisa de Ackles até as axilas, expondo todo o torso do loiro, empurrou-o de encontro a arvore com um movimento rápido e brusco. Jensen arfou sentindo dor quando suas costas bateram forte no tronco da árvore. Não teve tempo de reclamar com o outro, pois logo Jared estava atacando seu mamilo, estimulando-o com destreza.

Jensen passava a mão pelos cabelos de Jared enquanto ele sugava seu mamilo, a mão direita de Jared estimulava o outro enquanto a outra descia pelo torso definido de Ackles, até encontrar o cós da calça do loiro, desceu mais um pouco e passou a estimular o membro de Jensen por cima do jeans. O loiro gemia de olhos fechados perante todo o prazer que estava sentindo.

Jared parou com suas caricias e ficou de frente para o loiro. Jensen abriu os olhos e encarou o moreno a sua frente.

- Eu quero você, Jensen... Eu só quero você. – Beijou os lábios do loiro, carinhosamente com um demorado selo.

Jensen sentiu como se o seu coração tivesse falhado ao escutar aquelas palavras saírem da boca de Jared de uma forma tão sincera. Sorriu para o moreno e devolveu o beijo de forma carinhosa, segurou a mão do moreno e levou-o até o carro do mesmo, abriu a porta do carro e entrou, deitando-se no banco traseiro com Jared o acompanhando. O local que se encontravam era pequeno, mas aquilo, naquela hora era o que menos importava.

Beijaram-se novamente e logo já estavam completamente nus, com suas roupas jogadas no chão do carro. Jared estava deitado por cima de Jensen, entre suas pernas, movimentando-se fazendo com que suas ereções roçassem. O moreno saiu de cima de Ackles e inclinou-se para frente, mexendo no painel do carro. Jensen sentiu seu membro pulsar ao ver a bunda de Jared empinada, sentindo vontade de possuir seu corpo na posição em que o moreno se encontra, mas não era isso não aconteceria. Não naquele momento.

Jared voltou-se para Jensen com lubrificante e camisinha em mãos.

- Eu quero você, Jensen. – Rasgou com os dentes a embalagem do preservativo. – Eu só quero você, e não me importo de que jeito, em qual posição, por cima ou por baixo... Eu só quero sentir você...

Jared levou sua mão em direção ao membro do loiro, na intenção de vesti-lo, mas Jensen o parou. O moreno o olhou interrogativo, mas Jensen apenas lhe sorriu e pegou a camisinha das mãos do moreno e a colocou no membro dele. Jared fechou os olhos, maravilhado apenas com o gesto, muito erótico, de Jensen vestido seu membro com o preservativo.

- Você já disse que me quer, Jay e eu acredito. Eu também quero você, e quero sentir você desse jeito...

Jared olhou para Jensen com admiração e concordou com uma aceno de cabeça. Abaixou-se entre as pernas do loiro e tomou a ereção dele em sua boca, Jensen gemeu, virando o rosto de lado. Padalecki empenhava-se no seu trabalho em sugar o membro de Ackles, a verdade era que ele já adquiriu experiência nisso de tanto que vinha fazendo ultimamente, assim sabendo a forma como o loiro gostava que o chupasse.

Aproveitando a distração do loiro, Jared abriu o lubrificante e lambuzou seus dedos, procurou a entrada do loiro e lentamente adentrou com um dedo. Jensen remexeu-se em incomodo, mas não parecia tão afetado com isso. Padalecki continuou a suga-lo e passou a movimentar o dedo em seu interior, logo um segundo dedo foi adicionado, ganhando um gemido maior de Jensen. Moveu os dedos e no começo o loiro mostrava certa resistência, prendendo-os e deixando Jared louco imaginando como seria quando fosse o seu membro no lugar dos dedos. Logo Jensen já estava relaxado e ia de encontro aos dedos do outro, buscando mais contato com eles, assim Jared soube que Ackles estava preparado o suficiente.

- Eu não vou machucar você, Jen... – Jared sussurrou observando o desejo nos olhos do outro, e também sabia que os seus olhos refletiam na mesma intensidade.

- Eu sei que não vai...

Jared lambuzou seu membro com o lubrificante e passou novamente na entrada do loiro, posicionou-se entre as pernas de Jensen e deu inicio a penetração.

Jensen apertou os olhos ao sentir-se ser invadido pelo membro do moreno. Jared sabia que o inicio era dolorido, assim como também sabia que depois iria melhorar. Mas não queria que Jensen sentisse tanta dor, por isso controlou a vontade de enterrar-se profundamente em Jensen e continuou a penetrar-lhe lentamente. Ao estar completamente dentro de Ackles ele parou e esperou o outro acostumar-se com a invasão. Sentia o canal de Jensen pulsar ao seu redor, deixando-o louco. Não sabia o quanto mais poderia aguentar ficar parado, e quase gritou de felicidade quando Jensen começou a se mover abaixo de si, indicando que ele poderia movimentar-se.

Jared inclinou-se sobre Jensen e tomou-lhe os lábios em um beijo enquanto dava inicio aos movimentos de vai e vem, primeiramente devagar e aumentando gradativamente com o passar dos segundos, ao ponto de que seus corpos chocavam-se e o barulho ecoava dentro do carro. Ambos gemiam alto e loucamente, Jensen agarrou-se as costas suadas do moreno e passou as pernas em volta de seu quadril.

Seus movimentos passaram a ser erráticos e Jared afastou o corpo do de Jensen, segurou o membro do loiro com suas mãos e Jensen envolveu sua mão sobre a de Jared, ambos masturbando-o enquanto o moreno continuar a estocar o corpo do loiro. Em poucos momentos Jensen gozou, lambuzando sua mão a de Jared e seu abdômen. Jared gozou em seguida ao sentir seu membro ser esmagado pelo canal de Jensen, pulsando e intensificando seu gozo.

Jared caiu por cima de Jensen, ambos ofegantes, suas respirações desreguladas. O moreno retirou-se do corpo de Ackles e tirou o preservativo. Deitaram-se de lado, um de frente para o outro com as pernas entrelaçadas, tentando fazer um milagre para caberem no banco traseiro do carro.

- O que achou, Jen? – Jared passava o polegar sobre os lábios vermelhos e inchados de Ackles.

- Foi muito bom, Jay. – Jensen respondeu controlando sua respiração.

- Bom o bastante para ser incluído na lista de coisas inesquecíveis que fazemos hoje?

- Foi incrível, Jared... E com certeza está sendo inesquecível, mas de um jeito diferente das coisas que fizemos antes. O que acabamos de fazer foi único. – Beijou os lábios do moreno e passou a mão pelo seu cabelo.

- Você não acha que estamos sendo muito gays, Jensen? – O moreno disse sorrindo.

- Eu não acredito que vamos ter a mesma conversa de novo, Jared. – Jensen o repreendeu, mas também sorria.

- Eu sei, eu sei... A gente se come e isso é muito gay. – O mais novo revirou os olhos.

- A gente se come, Jared? – Olhou para o moreno e perguntou indignado.

- Iria falar a gente fode, mas não quis estragar o momento da cinderela.

- Cala a boca seu babaca. – O loiro deu um tapa forte na bunda de Jared e o escutou exclamar xingando em um grito. Gargalhou alto com o bico que o moreno fez para si, raivoso.

- Você me surpreendeu muito hoje, Jared. A começar por chegar pontualmente no horário marcado.

- Na verdade... – O moreno desviou o olhar e Jensen percebeu que ele estava corando. – Eu cheguei meia hora adiantado, fiquei esperando um quarteirão antes de sua casa até dar a hora marcada. – Disse num sussurro, envergonhado.

Jensen o olhou de olhos arregalados. Não esperava que o moreno fizesse isso, na verdade não esperava nem um confissão se ele fizesse tal coisa. Isso só o deixou ainda mais feliz, e também mostrou que Jared também estava ansioso para saírem juntos, assim como ele também estava.

Viu que o moreno parecia constrangido e se fosse numa outra ocasião iria continuar a lhe provocar até que ele perdesse a cabeça. Mas agora ele queria apenas aproveitar aquele momento tão incrível que estava vivendo ao lado de Jared.

- Então, Jared... – Resolveu mudar de assunto. – A noite ainda não acabou, o que mais tem em mente?

Viu o rubor do moreno desaparecer e dar lugar a um sorriso malicioso.

- O que planejo para o resto da noite é simplesmente fazer muito sexo, Jensen. – O loiro gargalhou alto, era bem a cara de Jared falar algo desse tipo.

Padalecki levantou do banco, abriu a porta e saiu ainda pelado.

- Vem Jensen, vamos dar inicio a nossa noite de sexo. Começando por você me jogando no capô desse carro e me fodendo...

Jensen viu o moreno andar em direção à parte dianteira do carro. Sorriu e saiu do carro apressadamente. Parou atrás do moreno, que já estava em frente ao capô de seu carro, e o empurrou, colando seu peito ao metal frio e em contraste, colou seu corpo quente às costas do moreno, roçando seu membro que já enrijecia, no traseiro do moreno.

- Você vai pedir pra eu meter mais fundo e mais forte em você... Não vai Jay? – Perguntou sussurrando roucamente no ouvido do moreno, e mordendo o seu lóbulo.

- Claro que não vou seu idiota.

"_Eu sei que vai, Jared."_

"_Você sabe que vou, Jensen"_ Ambos pensaram.

Continua...

* * *

><p><strong>NB: **_Minha Nossa Senhora do Slash que capitulo foi esse! AMEI! Eu falo em todo capitulo isso, mas não tem nenhum que em que eu não fique uma bobona lendo, Rsrs. Mas sério ficou show! Ainda mais escutando Coldplay junto foi tudo de bom!Bem... O que mais me agradou foi o Jared, me surpreendeu nesse capitulo! Só faltaram aquelas palavrinhas mágicas, pra ele dizer quando se está apaixonado. E o Jensen ia dizeeer! Só que o cabeçudo do Jared não deixou esse guloso, Rsrs. Guloso mesmo... * risos* Mas eu, e os leitores somos muito compreensivos, e você também Eve!Rsrs... O abraço, os olhares, os beijos, a cena no carro... Só faltou aquela cena clássica do carro abafado pelo suor e tals, e a mão do Jensen escorregando pelo vidro da janela. Rsrs... *sonha com um sorriso enorme na cara* Mas enfim foi... Lindo! É nessas horas que eu me sinto cada vez mais lisonjeada de betar essa fic, é sensacional! Beijos a autora e aos leitores!_

* * *

><p><strong>RESPOSTAS DAS REVIEWS:<strong>

**Luluzinha:** Atraso é phoda mesmo, mais só quando nos deixam esperando né? Eu tambem não gosto de gente fazendo baderna na frente da minha casa, coisa de gente sem noção como o Jared rsrs. "Quem nunka comeu um cachorro quente na esquina da balada q atire a primeira pedra! Huahuahuhauhau" Posso te apedrejar? Eu nunca comi kkkk! Ah, essa de dar mole pro garçom já é outra história, é essencial fazer isso hahaha! Não, a noite não acabou e você viu que teve mais clima de romance, os dois bem romantiCuzinhos kkkk! Obrigada por comentar linda, beijos.

**crisro**: Eu realmente acho muito legal a confiança que você tem no Jared, de que ele não vai chutar o Jensen, por que acredito eu que você seja a única pessoa a pensar assim. A ver um outro lado que o moreno tá mostrando. Mas aí temos que pensar se esse lado dele vai prevalecer e ele faça a coisa certa. O Jensen sabe que tá apaixonado pelo Jay e com essa de encontro ele vai aproveitar rs. O Jared é muito sem noção mesmo, tadinho do cara que apanhou do fortão né? È verdade a cena do Jensen é parecida com a do Cas, nem tinha percebido isso kkk. Mas lá o Cass tava crente que estava fazendo o certo e o Jens já tava se borrando de medo hehehe. Não poderia deixar os Js apanharem daqueles três na rua, isso iria acabar com a noite deles. Obrigada por comentar linda, adorei. Beijos e até o próximo capitulo


	24. O Dia Seguinte

_Demorei, mas voltei. Meu tempo está muito puxado, mas continuo escrevendo as fics não se preocupem com isso. Peço desculpas pela demora que tem tudo a ver comigo. Agradeço por todo os reviews que vocês me mandaram, sério eu fico muito feliz com eles. Mesmo._

_Então, vamos ao capitulo, sem mais enrolação._

_Capitulo dedicado ao meu amore TheMrsPadackles, que me falou sobre o lemon do capô e eu vi que tinha que faze-lo, para mostrar as reações do Jared, explica-las. E também a tah-p, que me deixou hiper feliz com seu reviews. Obrigada meninas._

_**Beta:**__ Larissa_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 24 – O Dia Seguinte<strong>

* * *

><p>- Vem Jensen, vamos dar inicio a nossa noite de sexo. Começando por você me jogando no capô desse carro e me fodendo...<p>

Jensen viu o moreno andar em direção à parte dianteira do carro. Sorriu e saiu do carro apressadamente. Parou atrás do moreno, que já estava em frente ao capô de seu carro, e o empurrou, colando seu peito ao metal frio e em contraste, colou seu corpo quente às costas do moreno, roçando seu membro que já enrijecia, no traseiro do moreno.

- Você vai pedir pra eu meter mais fundo e mais forte em você... Não vai Jay? – Perguntou sussurrando roucamente no ouvido do moreno, e mordendo o seu lóbulo.

- Claro que não vou seu idiota.

"_Eu sei que vai, Jared."_

"_Você sabe que vou, Jensen"_ Ambos pensaram.

Jensen sugou o lóbulo da orelha de Jared ao mesmo tempo em que esfregava sua ereção no vão das nádegas do moreno, o ouviu gemer e foi inevitável que gemesse junto ao mais alto. Jared virou o rosto para o lado e Jensen o beijou, um beijo totalmente fora de sincronia por causa do ângulo em que suas cabeças se encontravam.

Jensen estava surpreso com o tanto de vezes que Padalecki o surpreendeu. A noite toda fora uma surpresa para si, as coisas que ele lhe dissera, e o modo como ele conversou consigo... Jared abriu seus sentimentos e agora ele lhe surpreendia mais uma vez. De todas as vezes que transou com Jared o moreno nunca ficou de costas para si. Sorriu ao lembrar-se das palavras do moreno, certa vez que o pediu para que ele ficasse de quatro...

"_Eu não vou ficar de quatro pra você Jensen! Ficar de quatro é demonstrar submissão ao outro e eu não sou e nunca vou ser submisso a alguém. Se quiser me comer vai ser desse jeito, de frente pra mim,olhando pra minha masculinidade" Jared falava aos gritos._

Mas agora era diferente, não foi preciso pedir, pois o próprio Jared tomou a iniciativa. Era mais uma demonstração de que o moreno realmente gostava de si, como ele mesmo falou.

O corpo de Padalecki estava quente, assim como o seu, o moreno arfava e empurrava o traseiro de encontro à ereção de Jensen, fazendo-o também arfar com aquele contato. No banco do carro eles fizeram amor, isso era obvio para Jensen e para Jared também, mesmo que se depois ele viesse a negar, no fundo o moreno sabia que fizeram amor.

E agora, ao ar livre, de encontro ao capô do carro, Jared lhe pedia sexo, pedia para apagar o fogo que consumia o seu corpo em desejo. Mas Jensen iria lhe mostrar que poderia sim, ser mais intenso, fazer sexo, mas fazer sexo com sentimentos... Com amor.

O loiro beijou a nuca molhada de suor do moreno e desceu os lábios pelas costas dele, fazendo uma trilha de beijos pela linha da coluna. Seus beijos eram carinhosos e em contraste a isso ele descia as mãos pelo lado do tronco do moreno, marcando-o com a ponta dos dedos, usando suas unhas curtas.

Ao chegar ao quadril do moreno, Jensen mordeu-lhe o lado direito da nádega do moreno, ouvido dessa vez um gemido, fazendo com que o moreno se soltasse mais. Viu a marca de seus dentes naquela carne macia a sua frente, repetiu o ato no lado esquerdo do traseiro de Padalecki ganhando em troca outro gemido do moreno. Alisou com as mãos os dois lados onde deixou marcado, fazendo um carinho naquele lugar.

Jared ficava impressionado com o tanto que Jensen se mostrava diferente na hora do sexo, e tinha que confessar que gostava mais ainda daquele jeito do loiro naqueles momentos. Sentiu quando Ackles afastou-se de seu corpo. Resolveu apoiar os cotovelos no capô do carro para ver o que Jensen estava fazendo.

Teve que ficar com o corpo ereto quando viu Jensen, com a metade do corpo para dentro do carro e o traseiro empinado para o lado de fora. Sentiu seu membro pulsar e uma vontade de ir até o loiro e penetrar-lhe na posição em que ele estava, mas controlou tal impulso por que queria sentir o loiro dentro de si. Estar dentro de Jensen foi uma sensação indescritível , e ter o loiro dentro de seu corpo era igualmente indescritível. Sentia após todas as vezes que já havia se entregado para o loiro, o seu corpo se acostumar a tê-lo daquele jeito... Como se tivesse moldado para ter Jensen dentro de si.

- Droga, estou viciado em dar... Esse loiro está mudando todos os meus conceitos. – Murmurou consigo.

Viu Jensen sair de dentro do carro com outro pacote de preservativo e o lubrificante, sorrindo daquele jeito cafajeste com o canto dos lábios. Jared soltou um som estrangulado pela garganta ao ver o loiro colocar o preservativo em seu membro, e apagou da cabeça qualquer coisa que estivesse pensando antes. O loiro se aproximou atrás de si felinamente e voltou a jogar o tronco sobre o capô do carro, esperando pelo próximo movimento de Ackles.

Jensen mais uma vez postou-se atrás do corpo de Jared, abriu-lhe as pernas dando acesso à entrada do moreno e o penetrou com um dedo já lambuzado com o lubrificante. Os movimentos já muito bem conhecidos pelos dois. Logo o loiro estava com dois dedos dentro de Jared e ao ter o terceiro dedo e ver o moreno jogar-se de encontro a eles, Jensen os tirou e substituiu-os pelo seu membro.

Penetrou-lhe com cuidado, como sempre fazia, pois não queria machucar o moreno. Ao estar totalmente dentro do corpo do outro esperou que ele se acostumasse e desse o sinal para que pudesse se mover, o que não tardou a acontecer, pois Jared passou a se empurrar para trás, jogando o quadril de encontro ao do loiro.

Seus quadris se moviam em sincronia, um vindo e o outro indo, encontrando-se no meio do caminho. Ambos gemiam e o nome do outro, e gemiam cada vez mais forte ao passo que os movimentos se intensificavam.

Jensen colocou um joelho de Jared sobre o capô do carro, tendo ainda mais acesso à entrada do moreno, assim podendo ir ainda mais fundo. Passou a tirar lentamente o seu membro de dentro do corpo do moreno, até deixar somente a ponta, para depois voltar a penetrar-lhe, forte e fundo. Mas dois movimentos repetidos desse e o loiro pode ouvir Jared lhe pedir para meter mais fundo, mais forte. Do jeito que o moreno negou que ele faria.

Jared teve seu pedido atendido por Jensen, e teve seguidos movimentos iguais aos que o loiro já fazia. Fundo e forte. Tão forte que sentiu seu corpo dar solavancos. Levou sua mão ao seu membro e passou a masturbar-se e em meio ao ato, e então sentir a mão do loiro juntar-se a sua. Em mais algumas estocadas Jared gozava, derramando em jatos o seu prazer, ouviu o gemido rouco do loiro em seu ouvido quando o mesmo também gozou.

Seus corpos caíram por cima do carro. Estavam ao relento e naquela hora da noite estava frio, mas eles apenas sentiam o calor do corpo do outro, ambos muito quentes. Afastaram-se ao recuperarem o folego. Jared olhou para o seu carro e ficou paralisado, o loiro olhou abismado um pelado Jared entrar no carro e sair de lá com a caixa de lenços de papel, o moreno abaixou-se e passou a limpar o seu gozo espirrado na lateral do veiculo.

- Jared... – Jensen o chamou.

- Não pode manchar Jen... Meu carro não pode manchar... Minha princesa não pode ficar manchada, ainda mais com mancha de porra...

Jensen arregalou os olhos para o moreno, pelo o que ele ouviu daquele garoto desbocado, e também pelo desespero do mesmo. Após o susto daquele momento, Jensen só pode rir ao ver o desespero de Jared em tentar fazer com que o seu carro não ficasse manchado. Isso demorou alguns minutos e muitos lenços de papeis, até Jared ter certeza que já estava limpo o suficiente e que sua princesa não ficaria manchada.

Padalecki virou-se para trás com uma expressão de alivio, procurou com os olhos pelo loiro, mas não encontrou, foi até o carro e Jensen estava deitado no banco de trás do veiculo. Ele lhe sorria maliciosamente.

- Seus planos para o restante da noite ainda estão de pé? – Jensen perguntou maliciosamente.

Jared não respondeu, apenas entrou apressadamente no carro e subiu no corpo do loiro, tomando-lhe a boca num beijo voluptuoso.

O restante da noite passou como Jared disse, transaram mais vezes, alternando posições. E quando o cansaço os consumiu acabaram dormindo no banco de trás do carro, enrolados nos braços do outro. Acordaram ao som dos pássaros. Jared foi o primeiro que esticou o corpo e com o movimento acordando o loiro.

O espaço era pequeno, tiveram que se contorcer para caber os dois ali, mas ainda assim isso não lhes importava. Jensen se sentou e o moreno fez o mesmo. Ambos com cara de sono, descabelados e olhos inchados. Mesmo assim ainda achavam o outro bonito, Jensen sorriu com o seu pensamento bobo e apaixonado, olhou para o lado e Jared também sorria.

- Bom dia! – Disseram ao mesmo tempo e por isso voltaram a sorrir.

Encararam-se sério por alguns minutos, como se estivessem esperando que agora o outro pudesse falar algo que não foi dito na noite anterior, ou desmentir tudo o que disseram. Mas isso não aconteceu e mais um sorriso apareceu em seus rostos, um sorriso de alivio.

Ainda sorrindo, Jensen olhou para o chão do carro, vendo o seu celular jogado em meio a sua roupa embolada junto a de Jared. Pegou o aparelho e arregalou os olhos ao ver as horas.

- Jared, nós temos que ir. Vamos chegar tarde à escola. – Jensen já catava suas roupas e as vestia apressadamente.

- Vamos faltar aula hoje e continuar o que fizemos a noite passada, Jen... – Jared disse dengoso se aproximando ainda mais do mais velho.

- Eu não posso faltar, Jared. Eu tenho que ir.

- Por que é tão importante pra você? – Jared perguntou bravo, dando-se por vencido ao ver que o loiro falou num tom de voz que mostrava que não mudaria de opinião.

Jensen virou o rosto para o moreno, e lhe sorriu de lado ao que começou a falar.

- Por que eu sou um Ackles, e um Ackles sempre cumpre com os seus compromissos.

Jared bufou revirando os olhos e vestiu sua camisa.

- Por que sou um Ackles. – O moreno imitou afinando a voz. – Você é um cara muito certinho isso sim, certinho ao ponto que não pode faltar nem um dia de aula.

- Cala a boca e me leva pra casa. Ainda tenho que trocar de roupa e pegar a minha mochila.

Jared voltou a bufar, feito uma criança birrenta, e terminou de se vestir. Ligou o carro e seguiu em direção à casa de Jensen. O caminho foi feito em silencio, pois Padalecki estava contrariado e não iria quebra-lo. Jensen pediu para que Jared parasse o carro uma quadra antes de sua casa. Iria dizer para sua mãe que dormiu na casa de Ian, já que não a avisou que dormira fora de casa.

O moreno desligou o carro e cruzou os braços, ainda emburrado com o loiro, ainda sem olhar para ele. Ackles se divertia com aquele ato infantil do moreno, achava-o fofo e não se recriminava mais por achar isso.

- Você não vai dizer nada, Jared? – Jensen perguntou, mas o moreno continuou a lhe ignorar aumentando o bico que fazia.

- Tudo bem, então eu digo... – O loiro aproximou-se de Jared e desfez os braços cruzados do moreno, virou-lhe o rosto para olhar em seus olhos. – Essa foi a noite mais louca da minha vida, Jared. E também foi inesquecível, eu não tenho palavras pra descrever o quanto eu gostei. Eu poderia te falar algo para agradecer, mas eu apenas vou fazer isso.

Jensen puxou o rosto de Jared e o beijou, lenta e apaixonadamente. Jared envolveu a cintura do loiro com as mãos e retribui o beijo. Suas mãos acariciavam o outro e ao separar o beijo, olharam-se e sorriram.

- A gente se vê na escola, Jay. – Jensen chamou o moreno da forma que pouco usava. Deu-lhe um rápido selo em seus lábios e virou-se para sair, mas Jared o puxou de volta e lhe deu mais um beijo intenso. O moreno findou o beijo e acariciou o rosto de Jensen, para logo depois contornar os lábios dele com o polegar.

- Até mais, Jen... – Sorriu docemente ao dizer.

Jensen olhou para o moreno e abrindo um sorriso para ele, saiu do carro, indo em direção a sua casa. Ainda se virou para olhar para trás só pra ver o moreno que ainda sorria para si. E ainda sorrindo Jared ligou o carro e seguiu para sua casa, para depois ir encontrar com Jensen na escola.

**oOo**

Meia hora mais tarde os dois garotos chegavam à escola, ambos atrasados. Jensen chegou primeiro e foi direto para a sua sala, soltou um suspiro de desanimo ao pensar que justo naquele dia não teria aula junto a Jared, queria falar muito com o moreno. Quando estava em sua casa ele não parou de pensar no que aconteceu na noite anterior, no que Jared lhe disse, e em como ele agiu a todo o momento.

Precisava falar com Jared sobre o que aconteceu aquela noite, precisava lhe dizer o que sentia, ele amava Jared e se via na necessidade de contar isso para o moreno, olhar nos olhos dele e lhe dizer aquelas três palavras que nunca havia dito para outra pessoa antes.

Mas parecia que o universo estava contra ao seu desejo, pois não viu o moreno nos intervalos entre as aulas e estava ficando ansioso para vê-lo novamente. Perto da hora do intervalo o loiro estava prestes a explodir e tinha decidido que iria falar com Padalecki de qualquer maneira. A hora do intervalo era a sua ultima chance de falar com o moreno, mas teria de ser antes dele se juntar a mesa onde o time de basquete se reunia.

Quando o sinal indicando o intervalo soou, Jensen saiu rapidamente de sua sala, encontrando com Ian e Misha no corredor e pedindo-lhes para irem primeiro para o refeitório, pois teria de fazer algo, os dois amigos ainda olharam desconfiados para Ackles, mas seguiram adiante, com Ian puxando Misha, já que ele sabia que esse algo que o loiro iria fazer tinha algo relacionado a Padalecki.

Jensen esperou por Jared no corredor que dava para a entrada do refeitório. Os alunos passavam por ele e estranhavam ao vê-lo parado ali. Ao longe Jensen ouviu um grupo falando alto e sentiu o coração disparar ao reconhecer a voz e a risada de Jared no meio deles. Viu quando o moreno se aproximava a frente dos outros, bancando o líder daquele grupo, com Justin, seu amigo ao seu lado.

Jared viu o loiro mais a frente, escorado a uma parede com uma perna apoiada na mesma e os braços cruzados, sua expressão era de indiferença, mas Jared já o conhecia para saber que ele estava agitado por dentro, assim como ele mesmo também estava. Ainda mais depois de tudo o que fizeram na noite passada, esta era a primeira vez que estavam se vendo.

- Jared... Eu preciso falar com você. – Jensen o chamou quando ele se aproximou.

Jared para o encarando o e resto do grupo também parou, todos olhavam de Padalecki para Ackles.

- Tá tudo bem, galera. Podem ir na frente, eu alcanço vocês depois. – O moreno falou para o grupo que ficou para olhar Jared e Jensen.

Os garotos do grupo de basquete falaram que iriam o esperar e foram se dispersando, voltando a falar e rir alto. Tom foi um dos últimos a sair e olhou intrigado para Jensen e Jared. Não poderia fazer nada naquele momento, mas sabia que estava na hora de fazer algo a respeito sobre aqueles dois.

Todos foram embora, mas Justin ainda ficou. Olhava para o seu amigo tentando supor o que ele faria ou falaria para Jensen. O moreno havia lhe dito o que aconteceu na noite anterior e Justin ficou feliz pelo amigo, pois mesmo ele não falando, estava claro que Jared amava Jensen. Mas por outro lado Justin também teve medo por ele, pois sabia que aquela situação era totalmente nova para o moreno e Justin não sabia como o amigo iria lidar com ela.

- Tá tudo bem, Justin. Não precisa se preocupar com nada, só vou conversar com o Ackles.

Jared falou em um tom impassível, até mesmo quando falou o nome de Jensen, parecia que ele queria manter distancia chamando pelo sobrenome.

Justin suspirou cansando, ele só poderia apoiar e aconselhar amigo na sua decisão, seja ela qual fosse.

- Tudo bem, só pense bastante antes de fazer algo.

Justin ainda olhou para os dois, que se encaravam como se não houvessem mas ninguém ao redor deles. A cena o fez lembrar-se de seu passado, era uma espécie de déjà vu. Foi inevitável que começasse a se lembrar daquela época...

_**Dois anos atrás...**_

_O time de basquete iria se reunir na quadra da escola para conhecerem o novo integrante do time. Muitos alunos estavam se reunindo na quadra para conhecer as habilidades de jogo do aluno novo e o boato de que ele poderia substituir o Big Jay como capitão do time já corria pela escola, e isso fazia Jared perder a cabeça._

_- Vamos logo, Justin. Eu vou dar uma lição nesse merdinha que pensa que pode ser melhor do que eu. – Jared andava a passos duros pelos corredores da escola, seguindo em direção à quadra._

_- Como você pode falar que ele é um merdinha se nem o conhece, Jared?- Justin o olhava de um modo reprovador._

_- Não o conheço, mas se ele pensa que pode ser melhor do que eu está muito enganado. Ele não passa de um merdinha comparado a mim._

_- Jared, você não vai falar isso pro cara. – Justin disse sério para o moreno. _

_- Não vai ser preciso Justin, quando ele jogar comigo vai tirar sua própria conclusão quanto a isso, assim como quem está falando que o Big Jay pode ser substituído. – O moreno sorriu confiante._

_Justin bufou e revirou os olhos, e assim os dois amigos continuaram no rumo da quadra. Ao chegarem ela estava totalmente cheia de alunos, com muita gente gritando o nome de Jared. Apesar dos boatos, ninguém tinha coragem de falar em sua frente que ele o aluno novo poderia ser melhor do que ele. _

_Ao entrar, Jared abriu o sorriu e estufou o peito, totalmente cheio de si, se dirigindo para o centro da quadra onde estava o restante do time junto ao treinador e o aluno novo. Jared lhe dava um olhar mortal enquanto Justin olhava impressionado para o garoto. Ele era moreno, alto e forte e chamou a atenção do loiro, se sentia atraído por garotos._

_- Tudo bem Matt, esse é o Big Jay. O nosso melhor jogador e capitão do time e você será avaliado jogando contra ele. - O técnico Jeffrey os apresentou._

_- Prazer em conhecê-lo Jay. – Matt sorriu e estendeu a mão para Padalecki. _

_- Vamos ver se será mesmo um prazer quando acabar com você na quadra... Novato. – Jared falou sem apertar a mão do outro no cumprimento. Matt abaixou a mão totalmente sem graça por ser ignorado daquele jeito._

_- Certo rapazes, vamos deixar os dois jogarem. – O treinador falou com o restante do grupo, fazendo com que eles saíssem da quadra e deixassem somente Jared e Matt._

_- Boa sorte, Jay. – Matt disse ao ficarem frente a frente para darem inicio ao jogo._

_- Você é quem vai precisar novato._

"_Seu babaca" Matt pensou._

_Jared deixou que Matt começasse o jogo com a bola em mãos, mas ela foi rapidamente roubada por Padalecki que fez a primeira cesta do jogo de cinco. Jared gritou levantando os braços ao marca o primeiro ponto e todos na arquibancada gritaram eufóricos. O jogo seguiu e não foi relativamente fácil para Jared, mas como era esperado por todos ele ganhou de Matt, por cinco a dois. A surpresa ficou por Matt ter conseguido fazer dois pontos em Jared, já que todos que haviam jogado com ele só conseguiram fazer um._

_-Parabéns novato, fez um bom jogo. – Jared falou para Matt._

_- Obrigado... Eu acho. – Matt murmurou um pouco surpreso._

_- Mas ainda falta muito pra chegar perto do meu talento. – Padalecki falou e passou por Matt, indo até o restante do time e as outras pessoas que desceram da arquibancada para bajulá-lo._

_- Babaca... – Matt murmurou._

_- Você fez um bom jogo, filho. Não é qualquer um que faz dois pontos em cima do Jared, na verdade você foi o primeiro a conseguir o feito. Seja bem vindo ao time. – Jeffrey bateu no ombro de Matt ao falar._

_- Obrigado senhor..._

_Todos foram saindo, deixando Matt para trás, sozinho na quadra. Ao menos ele pensava que estava sozinho até escutar uma voz atrás de si._

_- O treinador tem razão, você realmente fez um ótimo jogo. – Justin falou sorrindo cordial para o moreno que se assustou com a sua aparição. – Desculpa, não queria te assustar._

_- Não, tudo bem. Eu que pensei que não tinha ninguém mais aqui já que todos foram babar o ovo daquele idiota do Jay... Mas obrigado mesmo assim. – Matt disse finalizando com um pequeno sorriso._

_- Não faço isso, não fico o enaltecendo. E a propósito... Aquele idiota é meu amigo._

_- Ah... Desculpa cara. Eu não sabia que... Eu..._

_- Tá tudo bem... – Justin sorriu com a falta de jeito do moreno. – Eu sei que o Jared pode ser um idiota ás vezes_

_Matt o sorriu aliviado, tudo o que ele menos queria era criar inimizade com o amigo do cara que parecia mandar na escola, que aparentou não ter ido com sua cara._

_- Eu sou Justin. – O loiro estendeu a mão. Matt sorriu e a apertou._

_- Sou Matt. – O moreno de olhos claros cumprimentou o outro sorrindo largamente._

_- Bem vindo ao time, Matt._

_- Obrigado..._

**Continua...**

* * *

><p>Gente, momento propaganda de novo. E dessa vez indico duas fics que gosto muito e tenho certeza que vocês também irão gostar. Com certeza não vão se arrepender de ler.<p>

**Chop and Change:** www .fanfiction .net/s/7920967/1/Chop_and_Change (retire os espaços)

**Sinopse:** 2 vidas, 2 homens, 2 caminhos diferentes e 1 passado perturbador.

Eu tenho certeza que vocês irão gostar dessa fic, eu adoro ela. Tem um enredo muito bom, intrigante, além de que a autora escreve muito bem.

**Enjoy the Silence:** www .fanfiction .net/s/8149499/1/Enjoy_the_Silence (retire os espaços)

**Sinopse:** Jensen era um aventureiro, até que um acidente lhe tira os movimentos das pernas, junto com a alegria de viver. Ele passará a ser o desafio de Jared, seu amigo e fisioterapeuta, que entrará de cabeça na luta para tentar fazê-lo recuperar o que perdeu.

Gente, a fic está só no começo, mas já me ganhou. Confesso que já me emocionei no primeiro capitulo da fic. E tem mais, é da Perola, uma grande autora que eu tenho como mestra, e como sempre digo, que me apoiou a postar as minhas fics. Gente é da Perola, leitura é obrigatória pra quem procura uma ótima história, ótimo enredo e... cara é da Pérola.

É isso, gente. Recomendo as duas fics, se não conhecem não sabem o que estão perdendo. É sério gente, são muito boas.

Então é isso gente. Beijos e até o próximo capitulo!

* * *

><p><em><strong>NB:**__OI! Poxa, estava com saudades de betar. *sorri aliviada* Ainda mais depois da Con, eu voltei mais apaixonada pelo Grandão e, Ai,ai... Rsrs. Eve você sabe que terminou em momento mais empolgante não é? Gostei tanto do casal Matt e Justin. *suspira* Já imagino várias coisas que tenham acontecido... Coisas inocentes sabe como é né? Rsrs. A noite dos J´s foi mais que incrível! Saiu corações por todo canto, rs. Até quando o Jared banca o macho alfa. Sendo que o Jensen tem o controle da relação deles, em muita das vezes, Rsrs. Espero logo o romance entre esse ultimo casal, hein Senhorita? Gosta de fazer suspense, parece eu com as minhas fics, Rsrs. Enfim, um ótimo capitulo como sempre! Beijos a autora e aos leitores!_

* * *

><p><strong>RESPOSTAS DAS REVIEWS:<strong>

**Luluzinha: **Oi, linda! Concordo totalmente, impossível não se apaixonar pelos J2, são fofos demais, e nem digo aqui na fic, eles realmente são fofos demais *momento fangirl da autora* O Jared é bem com ele disse, não é bom com palavras, e por isso sai falando tudo que pensa, nesse caso ao menos foi bom. E o Jensen tem receio de se entregar de cabeça numa relação com o Jared por que o moreno não passa confiança, não passava por que o loiro viu que ele gosta dele e já até abriu as pernas pra ele hauahauhaua! Quem não iria pensar duas vezes com uma proposta de um deles dois né? Hauahauhua Então, o Jared se declara com seus atos, suas palavras, sem ser preciso dizer o "eu te amo" e ele nem nota que faz isso. Eu tambem morreria de vergonha se acontecesse comigo o que aconteceu com você e o seu namorado. Mas sei que nunca iria acontecer por que sou santa U_U hsuashaushasua! Não, nunca comi cachorro quente na esquina da balada e nem forniquei dentro do carro em frente ao mirante. Garota já te disse que sou santa, para de falar essas coisas pra mim. Que me induzir ao pecado? Hsaushaushausa. Muito feliz por ter gostado do capitulo, adorei o seu reviews. Muito obrigada por comentar, linda. Beijos e até o próximo capitulo!

**crisro:** Oie! Minhas atualizações te deixam feliz? Que fofo *-* Já começou me deixando sem graça kkkk! Eu acho esses dois apaixonados muito fofos, mas é bem isso que uma pessoa apaixonada fica, ver fofura em tudo, ver tudo azul e é assim que o Jensen está. È verdade, o Jared faz as declarações dele bem do jeito dele, ele não faz do tipo que se ajoelha e diz que ama, com ele é mais "Te amo pra caralho, Jensen" e dá um tapa nas costas do loiro hauahauhauaha! Eu gosto de ver quando você diz que não acredita que o Jared vai dar um pé na bunda do Jensen depois de ter o que ele quer. As ações do Jared levam a crer que ele não irá fazer isso, o Jared gosta do Jensen e isso é obvio, mas será que esse "gostar" dele é tão forte quanto ele diz que é? Será verdade tudo o que ele disse e fez pelo Jensen? Sim, eu gosto de botar pilha nos leitores, por isso estou tentando te botar na duvida hsuashaushaushau! O nome do ato é mesmo estranho kkkk, mais é coisa de cada pessoa mesmo, eu conheço gente que também acha nojinho fazer "oral" no outro. Mas imaginar o Jared fazendo no Jensen, ou vice-versa é outro nível né? Hauahuahuaa! Adorei o reviews, linda. Muito obrigada por comentar. Beijos e até o próximo capitulo!


	25. A Mesma História?

_Eu demorei a atualizar, me desculpem. É como disse na outra fic, estou me dedicando mais a Intenções, que está acabando, então as atualizações das outras irão atrasar um pouco, mas só por pouco tempo. Espero que me perdoem =(_

_Estou muito sem tempo gente, por isso não tive como responder as reviews, mas adorei todas, amo os comentários que vocês fazem, amo saber que estão gostando da história e morro de vergonha quando me chamam de diva *corando* Muito obrigada por todo o carinho que sempre me dão e deram desde quando comecei a postar a fic. Não poderia ter leitores mais maravilhosos que vocês. Amo cada um, sintam-se beijada pela Eve._

_Sobre esse capitulo, é a continuação do anterior, com o Flash Back sobre a história do Matt e Justin. Tem Jensen e Jared interagindo no meio por que não poderia deixar eles de lado na própria história não é. E mais, tem cenas dos Js atualmente. Eu sei que muita gente não gosta quando a história não está focada no momento entre o Jensen e o Jared, mas esse flash back é essencial para a história. Espero que aproveitem._

_Bom, já chega de ficar enrolando aqui né? Vamos à história. Espero que gostem, amados._

_**Beta**__: Larissa_

_**Boa Leitura!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 25: A mesma história?<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Matt e Justin logo se tornaram próximos. Justin foi o primeiro a notá-lo, naquela escola onde todas as atenções eram voltadas para Jared, e também Jensen. Assim o moreno descobriu quando os viu brigando. Matt ganhou seu espaço no time de basquete rapidamente, logo ele se tornou o principal jogador do time, após Jared.<em>

_Com o passar do tempo a amizade entre Justin e Matt se fortalecia. Sim. Justin achava o moreno bonito e chamava a sua atenção, mas além disso, Justin gostava da pessoa que Matt era... De suas atitudes, que apesar de ser muito bom jogador não era tão convencido quanto seu amigo Jared. Justin gostaria muito que Jared passasse mais tempo com Matt para quem sabe, absorver algo de bom com o moreno de olhos azuis. Mas Padalecki se negava a fazer isso alegando que Cohen não roubou seu posto no time, mas estava roubando o seu melhor amigo._

_Justin achava aquele comportamento de Jared muito infantil, mas tinha conhecimento que Padalecki se comportava feito criança em várias ocasiões e essa não seria diferente. _

_Meses se passaram e Matt já não era mais tratado com o aluno novo, todos o reconheciam o seu esforço. E Matt agradecia a Justin por isso, que se tornou um grande amigo e o ajudou a ser aceito pelo time, já que eles demoraram a lhe aceitar por todos apoiarem Jared em tudo que ele fazia, e como o capitão do time não simpatizou com o novo jogador o restante do time também não o aprovou. _

_Para reverter à situação de Matt no time, Justin o ajudou durante os jogos, passando a bola para ele, coisa que raramente o restante do time fazia, mas sempre os dois conseguiam valiosos pontos nos jogos com suas jogadas sincronizadas. O que foi suficiente para o time ver que não podiam mais ignorar Matt se quisessem continuar ganhando os jogos._

_E assim passou quase todo o ano escolar, entre jogos ganhos e muitas discussões, Justin conseguiu fazer com que Jared também reconhecesse Matt. Eles se tornaram amigos, não tanto como Justin já era de Matt, e com isso o entrosamento no time melhorou, pois a ultima barreira foi quebrada._

_- Justin, Matt! – Jared gritou pelos dois que estavam andando pelo corredor da escola- Sabia que iria encontra-los juntos. – O moreno disse ao alcança-los._

_- Você não vai ter outro ataque de ciúmes, não é Jared?- Justin perguntou desconfiado._

_- Claro que tenho ciúmes de você, Justin. Você é meu melhor amigo, porra! – Jared falou alto, se dirigindo rapidamente à Cohen. – Você é um cara legal, Matt, nada contra você._

_- Não contra, agora não é Jared? – Justin sorriu ao falar._

_- Esquece isso, Justin. É passado. – Padalecki falou fazendo pouco caso do assunto._

_- Tudo bem, então... Mas Jared, não precisa se preocupar, uma amizade verdadeira não substitui a outra. Ainda é o meu melhor amigo, e o Matt sabe disso._

_- Justin tem razão, cara. Não estou tentando roubar o seu amigo. - Matt sorriu._

_- Tudo bem, caras. Já entendi. Mas eu chamei vocês por que eu queria falar sobre o jogo que vamos ter. Tenho uma ótima jogada para fazermos, que é..._

_Jared não pode terminar de falar, pois teve seu corpo empurrado para a parede por outro corpo. O moreno olhou para frente e viu que a pessoa que o havia empurrado foi justamente Jensen Ackles._

_- Você ficou maluco, seu riquinho idiota? Perdeu a noção do perigo? – Jared falou aos gritos, já chamando a atenção dos alunos que passavam pelo corredor._

_- Olá pra você também... Jerry. – Jensen falou desdenhoso. – E qual seria a noção do perigo que eu perdi?_

_- Ao me empurrar você perdeu a noção do perigo, seu idiota. – O moreno rosnou furioso._

_- Ah, esse empurrão? Foi causado acidentalmente pelo meu amigo Misha._

_- Desculpe, Jensen! – Misha falou ao lado de Ian, que ambos continuaram andando pelo corredor Jensen o fuzilou com os olhos._

_- Eu não acredito nisso. Deve ter sido tudo armado, você e o seus amiguinhos babacas._

_- Não acredita, por que é um imbecil. Eu já disse o que aconteceu, eu nunca me jogaria em cima de você, correndo o risco de pegar alguma doença. - Jensen encarou o mais novo com um ar arrogante._

_Jared cerrou os olhos de raiva e fechou o punho, acertando um soco no rosto de Ackles._

_- Isso é pra você aprender a respeitar o Big Jay, seu riquinho pomposo, filho da puta._

_Jensen ajeitou a postura e acertou um soco em Jared, que bateu com as costas na parede. Logo os alunos aglomeravam-se ao redor dos dois que trocavam socos e chutes se engalfinhando no chão. Minutos depois os dois foram separados pelo professor Pellegrino e o zelador Fuller, que o ajudou a levar os dois até a sala do diretor._

_- Mais uma vez esses dois vão parar na detenção. – Matt comentou com Justin. O loiro apenas suspirou cansado. – Eu só queria saber por que eles brigam tanto, ainda não entendi o porquê Justin._

_- Eu também não sei._

_- Pra mim... – Matt virou-se par Justin, sorrindo. – O Jared tem uma grande paixão recolhida pelo Ackles._

_- Se ele ouvir você falando isso ele te mata, Matt. – Justin sorriu com o comentário. _

_oOo_

_O ultimo jogo do ano chegou, era um campeonato entre escolas do estado. O time de Jared estava na final, e como já era esperado o jogo não foi fácil, mas mesmo assim o time do Kennedy High School venceu. Os jogadores e os alunos do time comemoraram a vitória e levantaram Jared nos ombros, que foi escolhido como o melhor jogador do campeonato. Matt não ligava mais para a bajulação que faziam com Jared, pois sabia que era merecido já que o capitão do time era um ótimo jogador, melhor que ele mesmo, tinha certeza disso._

_Genevieve, capitã das lideres de torcida ofereceu uma festa em sua casa para comemorar a vitória e a ofereceu a Jared pelo ótimo jogo que ele fez, e claro para poder ficar com ele já que a garota era apaixonada por Padalecki._

_Todos já haviam saído do vestiário e restou apenas Matt, que tomou um banho demorado para relaxar o corpo após o jogo. O moreno vestiu-se e pôs a jaqueta do time de basquete por cima da camisa preta que usava, ao sair do vestiário ele esbarrou com alguém e ambos foram ao chão, caindo sentados de frente para o outro._

_- Justin?_

_- Desculpa, cara! Não vi você junto aos garotos do time e vim ver se não havia acontecido alguma coisa. – Justin disse preocupado._

_- Tudo bem... – Matt se levantou e estendeu a mão para Justin. – O jogo foi cansativo, só estava descansando um pouco._

_- A proposito... Você fez um belo jogo Matt._

_- Sim, nós fizemos um belo jogo Justin... Agora aceita a minha mão pra você se levantar. – Matt sorriu ao falar._

_Justin também sorriu ao se dar conta que ainda estava sentado no chão enquanto falava com o outro. Aceitou a mão do moreno e ele o puxou para cima, fazendo com que seus rostos ficassem próximos. Justin viu os olhos de Matt de perto, tão azuis e tão bonitos. Matt era muito bonito isso e isso ele não poderia negar. Ele gostava do moreno como amigo, mas também ainda existia uma forte atração por ele, e mesmo depois de tanto tempo de amizade ela nunca passara, ao contrario, parece que só fez aumentar. _

_Aumentou com o tanto de tempo que gastavam juntos. Aumentou por vê-lo sempre após o jogo, o corpo perfeito de Matt banhado em suor, ao vê-lo retirar as roupas para entrar no chuveiro e tomar banho, ou quando ele saía do chuveiro com os cabelos molhados, sorrindo para si. E agora, com aquela proximidade, Justin não conseguiu se conter e encerrou a distancia entre seus rostos, colando seus lábios ao de Matt, apenas um leve encostar. Mas, um grande ato se fosse comparado à amizade. Ao se dar conta do que havia feito, Justin se afastou, com o rosto corado de vergonha._

_- Desculpa, Matt! Me desculpa cara, eu não sei o que me deu e... – O loiro falava se atropelando nas palavras, e teria continuado tentando se explicar se não tivesse sido puxado por Matt e ter seus lábios mais uma vez colados ao de Cohen, que dessa vez aprofundou o beijo, passando a língua por entre seus lábios. E por fim, Hartley se entregou aquele contato beijando o moreno de volta, não se importando se naquela hora alguém poderia os ver._

_Separaram os lábios ao fim do beijo, um olhando para o rosto corado do outro, sem saber o que dizer._

_- Matt..._

_- Eu gosto de você, Justin. – O moreno o interrompeu. – Gosto de você desde o dia em que você veio falar comigo, eu gosto de você muito mais que um simples amigo._

_- Eu... Eu acho que você só esta confundindo as coisas Matt. – O loiro se sentia atraído pelo jogador, mas entre atração e o gostar existia uma grande diferença._

_- Eu tive um ano para pensar sobre isso Justin, não estou confundindo as coisas, eu realmente gosto de você. E você também deve gostar de mim, ao menos um pouco para vir me beijar. - Cohen o encarou de um modo intenso confirmando o que dizia ao loiro a sua frente._

_Justin não sabia o que dizer. Será que não fosse ele mesmo que estivesse confundindo atração com algo mais forte? Por que sim. Ele gostava de Matt, gostava de ficar perto dele, e quando não estavam juntos ele sentia falta do outro. Será que isso não seria o mesmo tipo de gostar que Matt estivesse falando? Um tipo diferente de apenas amigos?_

_- Se você quiser... – Matt segurou a mão do loiro. – A gente pode tentar algo diferente._

_Justin viu a sua mão entrelaçada com a do moreno e sentiu-a suar. Sorriu com a sensação que aquele contato lhe proporcionava. Levantou os olhos e encarou os de Cohen, que lhe sorria, mas estava receoso com qual seria a sua resposta. Decidido, Justin queria tentar algo diferente com Matt._

**oOo**

_Depois de três encontros Justin percebeu que ele realmente gostava de Matt, muito mais do que um simples amigo. Tinha a necessidade de toca-lo e ser tocado por ele, mas não somente no sentindo sexual, queria dar e receber carinho, amor. Não demorou para que eles passassem a namorar, obviamente escondidos de todos, até mesmo Jared ainda não sabia do envolvimento de Justin e Matt. Ele apenas soube quando após um jogo ele quis falar com o seu amigo loiro e voltou para procura-lo e o encontrou aos beijos com Matt no vestiário._

_Os dois que foram pegos de surpresa ficaram estáticos ao verem Jared ali a sua frente, esperavam qualquer coisa dele, menos que ele fosse dar um ataque por Justin não ter contado que estava se encontrando com Matt._

_- Você não se importa com isso, Jared? – Justin perguntou estranhando a reação do amigo que demonstrava o tempo todo ser o típico macho alfa, bruto e geralmente esse tipo era carregado de preconceito._

_- Claro que não, Justin. Você é meu amigo e continuará sendo mesmo se gosta de dar a bunda pra outro cara. – Jared gargalhou ao terminar de responder._

_Justin revirou os olhos, mas ambos ele e Matt sorriam aliviados._

_E foi assim que Jared descobriu que Justin era bissexual, e o fez prometer que não esconderia mais nada dele, afinal ele era seu amigo. Melhor amigo e estaria ali para ele em qualquer momento que precisasse._

_E Justin não poderia estar mais feliz, tinha um bom amigo, apesar de seu ego enorme, e também tinham um bom namorado. Namorado. Ele pensou que iria ter um, ainda mais um como Matt que para ele era perfeito. E seu namoro com Matt se arrastou por mais alguns meses, ainda escondidos, mas aquilo não era o que ele queria, não mais._

_- Matt eu não aguento mais ter que me encontrar escondido com você. - O loiro disse. Seus olhos angustiados._

_- Eu sei amor, mas não podemos revelar o que temos. Como você acha que ficaríamos perante a escola? E com os outros garotos do time? Seriamos expulsos. - Matt se aproximou mais ainda do outro, segurando a mão do namorado._

_- Eu não ligo para o time, Matt. _

_- Mas eu ligo, jogar basquete é importante pra mim, Justin. _

_Justin não falou nada, apenas se deixou ser abraçado e beijado pelo namorado. Ele não queria se esconder mais. Mas faria por Matt, pois amava o moreno demais e tinha medo que ele o trocasse pelo medo de se assumir._

_Depois daquela conversa o namoro deles desandou um tanto, não era mais a mesma coisa, ainda havia amor, mas faltava algo mais. Faltava eles entrarem num acordo de qual seria a prioridade entre eles._

_-Eu não consigo mais continuar assim, Justin. – Matt falou dias depois, o moreno sentia faltava da cumplicidade entre os dois, até dentro da quadra mesmo ela faltava e já era notada pelos companheiros de time._

_- Do que você está falando? – Justin perguntou temeroso que esse fosse o momento em que Matt o dispensaria._

_- Da nossa relação, não dá pra continuar assim... _

_- Você está querendo... Terminar?_

_- Não... Eu vou sair do time, você é mais importante pra mim do que ele. Eu vou assumir a nossa relação.- Matt respondeu decidido._

_E esse foi um dos dias mais felizes para o loiro, que abraçou forte o Matt e lhe beijou. Prometeram que iriam sair do time após o final do campeonato, que seria dentro de uma semana. E durante esse período Matt e Justin voltaram a ser como antes, sorrisos, brincadeiras e a cumplicidade foi restabelecida. _

_No dia do jogo final do campeonato Matt estava diferente, não estava concentrado no jogo, tanto que foi substituído e xingado pelo treinador e Jared por causa de suas distração que poderia lhes custar o campeonato. O jogo foi ganho por eles, com dificuldade, mas a vitória veio._

_Enquanto todos foram comemorar o titulo de campeão regional, Justin foi falar com Matt._

_- O que você tem?_

_- Eu sinto muito Justin. – Matt tinha os olhos baixos._

_- Sente pelo o que? Conta logo de uma vez Matt, tá me deixando preocupado, cara._

_- Eu sinto muito, eu queria continuar com você. Eu queria contar para todos sobre nós, mas eu não vou poder Justin. – Matt olhou para o loiro e tinha os olhos marejados._

_- Por que não? Você quer... Terminar par não ter que fazer isso? – O loiro se sentia angustiado._

_- Eu nunca terminaria com você, Justin. Eu amo você, mas eu não vou poder continuar com você._

_- Por que não?_

_- Meu pai conseguiu um emprego melhor e nós vamos nos mudar. Para outro estado..._

_Ao ouvir aquilo, Justin sabia que seria o fim do seu relacionamento com Matt. Ambos ainda eram menores de idade e dependiam de seus pais. Sabia que Matt não poderia ficar pois o moreno precisava ir. Eles ainda continuaram juntos até o fim do ano letivo, mas não revelaram seu envolvimento. Matt não quis por dizer que iria embora e Justin teria que aturar a todos sozinho. _

Justin realmente amou Matt, e ainda sentia algo muito forte por ele. Talvez ainda fosse o mesmo amor que sentia. Sua relação com Cohen teve um período conturbado pois o moreno quase o teria trocado pelo basquete, e Justin tinha medo de que com Jared fosse igual. A julgar pelo modo como Jared estava agindo ultimamente e pelas coisas que ele lhe contou, Justin poderia afirmar que ele estava apaixonado por Jensen e também poderia haver reciprocidade naquela relação.

Mas o seu medo era de que Jared fizesse o mesmo que Matt quase fez consigo, que ele escolhesse o time no lugar do que sentia por Jensen. Jared era o capitão do time e junto com Ackles o garoto mais popular do colégio. A sua dúvida era se Jared estaria disposto a abrir mão disso tudo para ficar com Jensen.

**oOo**

Jared viu Justin se afastar, indo em direção ao refeitório. Olhou para o outro lado do corredor para ter certeza que não haveria mais ninguém por ali, e só tendo a certeza disso foi que se virou para o loiro.

- O que você quer Jen? – Jared sorriu ao dizer.

- Falar com você, eu já disse.

- Então pode falar.

- Não, não pode ser aqui. – Jensen respondeu em um tom mais baixo.

- Não pode por quê? Ah, já sei... Sua conversa privada envolve sexo não é seu safado? Gostou de dar pra mim não é? – O moreno sorria malicioso ao falar.

- Não é nada disso, Jared... _"Não nesse momento" –_ O loiro pensou a ultima frase. – A conversa é séria, sobre nós dois.

- Tudo bem, pode falar. – Jared ajeitou a postura e ficou sério.

- Já disse que aqui não dá. Hoje a noite, às sete, na praça de alimentação do novo shopping da cidade.

- Tudo bem, eu estarei lá.

- Ótimo, não se atrase... Agora vamos logo antes que algum dos idiotas dos seus amigos venha te buscar. – Jensen sorriu torto ao dizer e saiu andando na frente.

Jared sorriu para o loiro, sempre com aquele jeito autoritário e que ele achava muito sexy. A vontade que tinha era de puxar Jensen para si e lhe beijar até que ele ficasse sem ar, mas não poderia fazer isso agora, não no corredor da escola. Andou até a sua mesa de costume onde um ansioso Justin o esperava.

- E então, o que ele queria? – Justin perguntou curioso, não percebendo que não era o único que tinha interesse na reposta de Jared, um moreno de olhos azuis prestava atenção na conversa dos dois.

- Nada demais, ele quer falar comigo mais tarde. "As sete no novo shopping da cidade" – Jared falou, deixando a sua voz mais rouca para imitar o loiro.

- E você vai?

- Estou pensando a respeito... Talvez não devesse ir, esse loiro tem que ficar sabendo que tem que lutar para ter a minha companhia. – O moreno falou cheio de si, estufando o peito.

- Jared... – Justin começou com tom recriminador.

- Estou apenas brincando. É claro que vou me encontrar com ele, se não for ele fica puto e talvez não volte a falar comigo.

"_Ou me encha de porrada..." _

- Quem sabe ele não venha atrás de mim com uma régua?- Padalecki sorriu sacana.

- O que? Com uma régua? Por que ele iria te bater com uma régua, Jared?

- Deixa pra lá, Justin... – Jared gargalhou e se virou para comer, deixando o seu amigo sem entender nada da história da régua. Jared não havia contado para o seu amigo, que Jensen lhe bateu com uma régua numa das aulas de boas maneiras. Se Justin soubesse disso ele iria zoar com a sua cara por muito tempo.

Justin não pensou muito nesse assunto, pois logo Jared estava brincando consigo e o resto do time que, juntou-se a eles na brincadeira, falando coisas bobas ou tirando sarro de alguém do grupo. Todos se divertiam, riam bastante, todos menos um. Tom.

- Você não vai ver o Jensen hoje à noite, Jared. Com certeza não vai.

Continua...

* * *

><p><strong>NB:**_Eu Amei o FB! Mais um casal pra eu ficar babando e esperar ansiosamente por cenas de AMOR, PAIXÃO, PEGAÇÃO, E PAREI,rs. E ver o sentimento de amizade crescer para algo mais sério, e ser reciproco é muito bom! Mas o Justin ficou sem o bofe dele! O que foi triste, mimimi. *olhos lagrimando* Mas eles se curtiram bastante afinal. Por que convenhamos amor não correspondido é uma droga total, Rsrs. Jared e Jensen, Ian e Misha, Justin e Matt... É um pré- presente para o dia dos namorados! Um sonho de consumo para qualquer slasher,rs. E aí meio que um deja vu do papo sério que o Jensen quer levar com o Jared... Será que vai acontecer o mesmo que aconteceu com o casal meigo Justin e Matt? Ou será que o super lindão, malvado e estraga prazeres, e lindão de novo! *pulinhos* irá atrapalhar o momento cute dos J´s? Tentarei não roer as unhas e aguardar o próximo capitulo que acho que será mais- que -eu-tenso-super-tenso. Beijos a autora e aos leitores!_


	26. Decepção

Gente, primeiramente eu queria me desculpar pela demora. Não foi culpa da beta, ela faz o trabalho dela rápido. A culpa foi toda minha, eu assumo. E por segundo eu quero agradecer pelos reviews que me mandaram, eu adorei todos eles, e também adorei saber que todos gostaram do casal Justin/Matt. Não esperava que ele fosse tão bem aceito como foi, isso só mostra que eu tenho leitores muito fofos. Amo todos vocês

Sobre a demora eu prometo que não irei mais demorar a atualizar ok?

Agora vamos ao capitulo, espero que gostem.

**Beta:** Larissa

Boa Leitura!

* * *

><p>Jared estava feliz, realmente feliz e não tinha como alguém estragar sua felicidade. Durante o intervalo não falou mais com Jensen, pois não teve a oportunidade para tal coisa e, agora sentia falta do tempo em que passava junto ao lado do mais velho na detenção por que de uma forma ou de outra foi muito produtiva para si.<p>

''_Com certeza foi muito produtiva..._ '' O moreno pensou sorrindo.

Sabia que seria muito difícil ver Jensen novamente naquele dia na escola, então teria que esperar para vê-lo no seu encontro a noite mais tarde, no shopping.

Jared assistiu ao restante das aulas e interagiu com os professores, fato que os deixaram admirados e também aos alunos que viam Jared responder as perguntas feitas e acertando-as. Padalecki apenas ria de todos que lhe olhavam assustados, que até mesmo Justin lhe olhava impressionado.

Foi para o treino do time de basquete e dentre todos os jogadores ele era o mais empolgado. Não que não fosse antes, mas dessa vez era diferente. Com certeza era diferente. Jared sentia-se feliz, e tudo isso graças a certo loiro que até pouco tempo atrás era chamado por todos como seu eterno rival.

Não pode evitar em sorrir ao pensar nisso, Eterno rival... Até parecia enredo dos mangás que costumava ler. Agradeceu mentalmente à por Jensen não ter visto sua coleção de mangás quando ele foi à sua casa.

O treino foi cansativo como era de costume, mas Jared ainda ficou para encestar mais algumas bolas, enquanto o restante do time foi para o vestiário. Quando o moreno por fim decidiu acabar com o treino e ir tomar um banho, ele ouviu vozes vindo do vestiário, em tom de discussão.

- Eu sabia que você era uma bicha! Fica longe de mim se não quiser ficar sem dentes! – Um dos garotos do time gritava.  
>- Hey, o que está acontecendo aqui? – Jared perguntou ao se aproximar dos outros. Ele era o capitão do time e era sua obrigação manter o restante dos jogadores na linha.<br>- Esse cara estava me secando enquanto estava tomando banho! Com certeza é um veado que estava de olho no meu pau. - Um garoto alto e negro falou furioso, seu nome era Aldis.

- Eu sou o veado aqui? Com certeza você é o veado do time e está inventado isso apenas para eu te comer! - O outro garoto rebateu. Chad Lindberg.

Estavam todos tomando banho e esses dois garotos em especial já entraram suspeitando um do outro. Mesmo não tendo acontecido nada do que eles relatavam, na cabeça de cada um, aquilo pode ter acontecido antes. Pensavam que estavam sendo observados pelo outro há muito tempo durante o banho no vestiário.

Claro que eles não chegaram a essa conclusão sozinhos. Aldis Hodges e Chad Lindberg, que era o outro garoto envolvido na briga, não eram considerados os mais espertos do time, o caso deles era totalmente o inverso e Tom sabia disso.

Bastou para que Welling comentasse com Aldis que suspeitava que Chad o secava com o olhar durante o banho para que o garoto acreditasse. A mesma coisa aconteceu com Chad quando Tom viera falar com ele.

O fato de Aldis e Chad serem extremamente homofóbicos só veio a ajudar o plano de Tom.

- Vamos parar com isso! - Jared gritou logo depois que conseguiu separar os dois que já se engalfinhavam no chão entre chutes e socos. - Vocês fazem parte desse time, não podem ficar brigando!  
>- Eu não faço parte de time onde tem um veado dividindo o mesmo espaço que eu. - Aldis falou olhando furiosamente para Chad.<p>

- Eu odeio fazer isso, mas concordo com esse cara... - Chad começou a falar. - Eu não fico no mesmo time que essa bicha! Você é o capitão do time, Jared. Você tem que falar para o treinador tira-lo do time.

Jared não sabia o que fazer, aquele tipo de coisa nunca havia acontecido antes no time, claro que eles brigavam bastante, afinal era muita gente com opiniões diferentes andando o tempo todo tempo juntos. Uma hora ou outra eles não se acertavam e acabavam discutindo. Mas essa discussão era diferente, com certeza era a mais acalorada que tinham.

- Jared não tem que fazer nada, quem resolve as coisas por aqui sou eu. – Jeffrey entrou chamando a atenção dos garotos com seu tom de voz alta. – Eu saio por um minuto e vocês estão se atracando igual a duas galinhas...

- Mas treinador...

- Eu não quero saber de desculpa, Hodges! Eu ouvi a gritaria de vocês de longe e não vou permitir briguinhas idiotas e sem fundamentos no meu time. Você não tem provas para acusar o Chad, e você Lindberg tire esse sorriso idiota da cara por que não tem provas para acusar o Hodges.

Todos estavam calados enquanto o treinador falava. Nenhum deles, nem mesmo Jared, seria louco de enfrenta-lo. O treinador Jeffrey tinha uma fama de durão tão grande quanto à do diretor Beaver e dentre todos da escola apenas Beaver batia de frente com Jeffrey.

- Jared tem razão, vocês fazem parte de um time. TODOS VOCÊS FAZEM PARTE DA DROGA DESSE TIME! – Gritou o treinador. – AJAM COMO UM TIME E SE DEEM BEM OU CAIAM FORA DAQUI!

Aldis e Chad não se manifestaram, os únicos sons ouvidos naquele momento eram dos chuveiros que ainda estavam ligados.

- Muito bem, se vão ficar, espero que tenham me entendido. – Jeffrey suspirou com ar aborrecido. – Os dois, Hodges e Lindberg estão suspensos pelos próximos dois jogos.

- Mas treinador, eu... – Chad e Aldis tentaram pronunciar, mas o treinador os interrompeu.

- Tem alguma objeção? – Jeffrey perguntou olhando para os dois garotos a sua frente.

- Não, senhor. – Responderam baixo em uníssono.

Jeffrey apenas olhou para os dois garotos e depois para o restante do time, como se estivesse avisando que não toleraria mais nenhuma briga, e depois saiu.

Chad e Aldis foram cada para um canto e se arrumaram as pressas, saindo logo depois pisando duro. Jared tirou suas roupas e entrou em um dos box's, enquanto a água corria por seu corpo e lhe tirava o suor. Ele ouvia os outros garotos falando de Chad e Aldis, coisas do tipo como nunca mais trocar de roupa na frente deles ou usar o chuveiro quando eles estivessem juntos. Jared não pode deixar de se imaginar naquela situação, sabia que aquelas coisas que os garotos estava planejando seriam apenas detalhes do que poderiam vir depois.

Chad e Aldis poderiam ser excluídos do seu grupo de amigos, Jared pensou que se estivesse no lugar deles não iria gostar de ser excluído. Ele já estava acostumado em ter a atenção de todos naquele time, ou naquela escola, para si. Perde-la assim de uma hora para outra seria um grande baque. Um desfalque em sua reputação.

"Mas ainda bem que isso não irá acontecer comigo" O moreno pensou sorrindo minimamente enquanto desligava o chuveiro.

Não percebeu que enquanto estivera no banho alguns garotos já haviam ido embora. Padalecki enxugou-se e vestiu suas roupas com a costumeira jaqueta do time de basquete por cima. Estava de saída quando teve seu braço segurado.

- O que você quer Tom? – Padalecki perguntou secamente.

- Eu e os caras ali vamos sair com umas lideres de torcidas e queremos saber que você não quer vir com a gente?

- Não vai dar, eu já tenho compromisso, Tom.

- Com o Ackles? – Welling perguntou em tom de escárnio. – Você já parou pra pensar no quanto está saindo com ele ultimamente, Jared?

- Não, eu não parei pra pensar nisso, Tom. E nem você deveria pensar nisso por que não é da sua conta. – Jared disse aborrecido.

- Qual é Jared! Você sai tanto com o Ackles, está tão amiguinho dele que até pode levantar suspeitas, assim como suspeitávamos do Justin com o Matt antes, lembra?

Sim, Jared lembrava-se. Eles, os garotos do time, suspeitavam de Justin e Matt na época em que os dois se tornaram amigos. Por isso que quando Justin o contou sobre estar saindo com Matt não fora uma surpresa para Jared. Quando eles começaram a ganhar com a ajuda de Matt as suspeitas diminuíram, isso por que era um benefício para todos. Mas agora...

- Se você vier com a gente, Jared todos vão pensar que você ainda é o mesmo de sempre e não aquele que virou o mais novo melhor amigo do Ackles.

Jared não gostava do jeito que Tom estava falando consigo. Quem ele, Tom pensava que era comparado ao Big Jay? Mas por um lado ele tinha razão, os garotos do time poderiam desconfiar e seria apenas uma questão de tempo para que ele estivesse no mesmo lugar que Chad e Aldis. Jared sabia o que deveria fazer, mas não queria de forma alguma magoar Jensen...

**oOo**

Jensen estava à meia hora pensando no que deveria usar para ir se encontrar com Jared. Ele sabia que estava sendo ridículo, que estava agindo igual a uma garota que iria se encontrar com o cara mais popular da escola, e em partes isso não deixava de ser verdade por que Jared era um dos garotos mais populares da escola, junto a si é claro por que Jensen tinha noção da sua "popularidade" entre os alunos.

Mas esse não era o caso, ele não estava se arrumando para sair com o cara popular e nem estava atrás disso. Ele só queria estar bonito para a pessoa que ama. E ele se pegava cada vez mais assustadoramente apaixonado por Jared. Amava-o cada vez mais e, depois da noite que tivera, depois da forma em que Jared agiu consigo, claro que entre a sua máscara de ego, só fez Jensen o amar ainda mais.

A forma como o moreno fora carinhoso, como ele estava disposto a se entregar mesmo que naquela hora Jensen estivesse pronto para entregar-se e... Claro os surtos do moreno eram hilários. Sendo sincero consigo mesmo, Jensen sabia que até aquele jeito egocêntrico de Jared também tinha um lado apaixonante, pois se não fosse, Jared não teria muita gente na sua cola.

- Dá pra você parar de ser uma garota e escolher logo uma roupa? Você está a mais de meia hora olhando para o seu closet e há 10 minutos parado com essa cara de idiota e um sorriso imbecil no rosto que com certeza tem haver com o Padalecki.

- Cala a boca, Misha! –Jensen pegou um tênis e jogou no moreno. – Eu não te pedi para vir junto comigo, veio por que quis agora fica calado e não me atrapalha.

- Você acha que eu iria perder o seu momento de tensão antes de se encontrar com o seu namorado?

- Ele não é meu namorado, droga! – Jensen falou num tom alto.

"_Não ainda..."_ O loiro pensou.

- E por falar em namorado por que você não volta a se pegar com o seu e me deixa em paz? – Jensen referia-se a Ian, o outro moreno veio junto com Jensen e Misha para a casa do loiro.

- Ele não é o meu namorado! – Misha disse fazendo bico.

- Não sou? – Ian que estava calado até aquele momento, perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Não, é claro que não é! – Misha respondeu indignado.

- Mas eu pensei que depois de todo o tempo que estamos juntos, Depois de tudo que _fizemos_, eu fosse o seu namorado.

Misha corou com o jeito sacana que Ian falou com ele, o outro moreno apenas riu de canto de lábios diante do rosto corado de Collins e Jensen rolou os olhos ao presenciar aquela cena dos amigos.

- Não, Ian. Você não é meu namorado.

- E posso saber por que?

- Não é óbvio? Por que você não me pediu em namoro.

- O que? – Ian perguntou espantado.

- Quem está sendo a garota agora, Collins? – Jensen perguntou sorrindo enquanto separava uma camisa branca de mangas compridas.

- Cala a boca, Ackles! – Disse, ficando mais vermelho ainda.

- Tudo bem, Misha... – Ian segurou a mão de Collins e ele o olhou com uma sobrancelha levantada. – Misha Collins você a mim, Ian Somerhalder me aceita como seu namorado?

Ian tinha um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto enquanto esperava a resposta de Collins. Misha bufou balançando a cabeça negativamente, mas sorriu e puxou outro para um beijo. Os dois caíram deitados na cama de Jensen, aos beijos.

- Isso é um sim? – Ian perguntou quando pararam de se beijar.

- E você ainda tem duvidas? – Misha deu uma piscadinha.

Em resposta Ian puxou Misha e voltou a beija-lo. Ambos sorriam enquanto se beijavam.

- Ah, por favor... Saiam da minha cama antes que vocês tirem a roupa e comecem a transar. – Jensen pegou um travesseiro e bateu nos dois.

- Deixa de ser chato, Jensen. O que fazemos é um ato natural. – Collins estufou o peito, como se falasse algo muito importante.

- Sim, Misha. Mas eu ainda tenho gravado nas minhas retinas o seu ato natural e eu juro que queria apagar da minha cabeça a cena do pênis do Ian entrando em você.

Jensen falou aquilo propositalmente para deixar Misha constrangido e, obviamente conseguiu. O moreno, com o rosto em brasa de tão corado, puxou Ian pelo braço e saiu do quarto de Jensen o xingando até não poder mais. O loiro apenas riu ainda mais quando a porta do quarto foi fechada violentamente por Collins.

**oOo**

Jensen já estava pronto para ir se encontrar com Jared, que então optou pela camisa branca que havia escolhido e jeans, calçando seus all stars para completar seu visual. Ele estava ansioso, na verdade era um misto de sentimentos, ansiedade, nervosismo e medo. Essa noite seria a noite mais tensa de toda a sua vida, seria a noite em que ele iria contar a Jared tudo o que sentia. Dizer que estava apaixonado por ele. Que ele estava amando loucamente Jared Tristan Padalecki, o garoto que mais lhe irrita e ao mesmo tempo o que mais lhe fazia sorrir.

Parou em frente ao espelho para conferir mais uma vez seu visual e gostou do que viu, sorriu de lado para o seu reflexo no espelho e logo após sorriso nervoso surgiu. Estava ansioso obviamente, mas também estava feliz, tanto que até poderia assoviar. Só não o fez por que seria clichê demais.

Jensen não era de se atrasar por isso chegou ao local marcado, na praça de alimentação do shopping, antes do horário que eles haviam acertado que era às sete. Meia hora antes Jensen já estava sentado a uma mesa esperando pelo moreno, mas trinta minutos depois se passaram e seu nervosismo aumentou, seu relógio de pulso marcava sete horas em ponto. E então como combinado Jared iria aparecer com aquele sorriso convencido e sua pose de maioral vindo em sua direção. Mas isso não aconteceu.

Jared não apareceu as sete e em primeiro momento Jensen ficou triste, pensando que moreno havia desistido de vir se encontrar com ele, mas depois ele lembrou que Jared não era pontual e isso o fez ficar irritado por que pontualidade foi uma das primeiras coisas que havia ensinado a Jared nas aulas de boas maneiras e agora ele não usava.

- Espere só Jared, quando você aparecer eu vou fazer você aprender sobre pontualidade de um jeito mais sádico.

Mais quinze minutos se foram, que logo se tornaram dez, e o moreno não chegava. Jensen comprou uma Coca-Cola, sua boca estava ficando seca de tanto nervosismo e raiva que sentia por Jared o fazer esperar. Ao poucos o refrigerante foi acabando e junto com ele ia junto às esperanças de Jensen que o moreno aparecesse. Não estava mais com raiva de Jared, apenas triste por ele não ter vindo justo quando ele, Jensen, tinha algo importante para lhe dizer. E talvez Jensen também sentia-se frustrado por não conseguir por para fora em palavras aquilo que já estava preso em sua garganta.

- Oito horas... – Constatou ao olhar em seu celular. – Nem sei por que esperei tanto – Falou baixo ao se levantar.

- Claro que sabe Jensen, você o ama. Você ama aquele idiota e também é um idiota por ama-lo. – O loiro sussurrava, com um pequeno sorriso, enquanto andava, a cabeça um tanto baixa, passos lentos, ombros caídos.

- Hey, Jensen!

O loiro escutou lhe chamarem. Abriu o sorriso antes mesmo de levantar a cabeça para ver quem era, tendo certeza de que dessa vez seria Jared. E dessa vez realmente era Jared, mas o moreno não estava sozinho.

Ao seu lado Tom Welling estava com o braço levantado, obviamente fora ele quem lhe chamou. Agarrada ao outro braço de Tom estava Danneel Harris. Mas Jensen não ligou para eles, seus olhos se fixaram em Jared, que trazia no rosto um sorriso que mais parecia uma careta e tinha um abraço sendo segurado por Genevieve Cortese, como se fosse a sua boia de salvação.

Jensen andou até os quatro, firme, não iria dar uma de garota fútil e dar um escândalo por que o cara de quem gosta está com outra. Parou em frente a eles, e então encarou Jared que o olhava também, mas o moreno não sustentou o olhar por muito tempo e desviou para o chão.

- Hey Ackles! – Tom começou a falar, animadamente. – Que surpresa você por aqui cara.

- Pois é, digo o mesmo... Welling. – Jensen disse em um tom seco, mas dando um sorriso cínico logo em seguida.

- A gente ia se encontrar com a galera, mas eles furaram e só sobrou a gente. Já que você agora é amigo do Big Jay por que não se junta com a gente?

- Fica para outra ocasião, Welling. Já estava de saída e além do mais, eu não quero atrapalhar vocês, que devem estar num encontro de casais.

- É... Você sabe como é... – Tom disse passando o braço pela cintura de Danneel e a puxando para junto de si. A ruiva soltou um risinho aparentemente envergonhado.

Do outro lado também aparentando está envergonhada, Genevieve deu um pequeno sorriso e escondeu o rosto no peito de Jared. Jensen sabia que ela estava apenas querendo dar uma de tímida para impressionar Jared. Como se toda a escola não soubessem o tipo de pessoa que era a morena e com certeza a última coisa que ela não era, é ser tímida.

- Sim, é claro que eu sei... – Jensen falou olhando para o moreno que voltou a encara-lo. – Então eu já vou indo. Boa noite! – Dessa vez fora o loiro que não manteve o contato visual por muito tempo. Suas palavras não demonstravam nenhum calor, apenas foi embora sem olhar para trás.

- O que deu nele? – Genevieve perguntou.

- Acho que ele ficou com ciúmes de mim. – Danneel sussurrou sorrindo para a morena.

Jared virou o rosto para olhar Jensen ir embora. Queria soltar o braço de Genevieve e ir atrás dele, pois sabia que havia o magoado. Sentia-se mal por ter feito isso com Jensen. Mas Jared não podia ir atrás dele, sabia disso assim como também sabia que Jensen não merecia ter presenciado essa cena. Mas era sua imagem que estava em jogo, seu status, perante o time e a escola toda. Ele não estava disposto a abrir mão disso, não seria fácil depois de ter vivido com eles por tanto tempo.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>NB: **Oi! E depois de séculos depois hm? Mas, como eu e os leitores somos fanáticos por essa fic, aguentamos todo esse tempo sem atualização, e valeu a pena. Mesmo eu tendo muita raiva do Jared e querer dar uns tabefes até ele cair em si! Que raios ele pensa que estava fazendo? Se ele voltar a ser aquele babaca idiota de antes, vou ficar de pokerface com ele, até sair um pedido de casamento. u_u Rsrs... Mas enfim, eu até achei que ia rolar tipo... Um clima entre de Chad e Aldis, opa vai que dá certo no futuro hein? Rsrs... Poderia ter caído um piano em cima da cabeça do Tom e *momento sádico* Se eu fosse o Jared ou até o Jensen mesmo, teria pegado um repelente e jogando na Genevesga , de rocha! E a Danneel coitada, se iludindo, tsc tsc. Vai se iludir pro resto da vida, achando que o Jensen curte ela! *risos* Curti bastante Eve, está de parabéns (outra vez) como o costume. Super beijos para você e aos leitores!

* * *

><p><strong>RESPOSTA DOS REVIEWS DESLOGADOS:<strong>

**LULUZINHA:** Viu o que o Tom aprontou? E acha que ele vai para por ai? Eu acho que... Não posso dizer kkk! Quer tirar casquinha do gostosão do Tom né? Rsrs O Jared é ciumento mesmo, até com o amigo. A conversa do Jensen ele iria se abrir, contar que gosta do Jared, mas sempre ele não consegue, tadinho do loiro frustrado kkk! Beijos, linda.

**PEROLA:** Oi lindona \o/ Ainda bem que gosta do Jared de Intenções, mas por que tanto ódio pelo Jared de Egos? Ele é do bem ué kkkk! O Jared teve recalque com o Matt e não o deixava brilhar, mas dá um desconto pra ele por que depois ele ficou amigo do Matt =) O pai do Matt nem apareceu e você xingando ele kkk! Eu não esperava que os leitores fosse gostar do Justin com o Matt por que muitos não gostam quando a história sai do casal Padackles para um casal secundário e no entanto todos me disseram que gostaram deles *-* O Tom está sempre a espreita, ele ficou tempo demais olhando agora é hora de agir muahahahaha! *risada maligna*

Beijão, minha linda

**CRISRO:** Oi linda, gostou do Justin e Matt como casal tambem? Estou muito feliz pela aprovação desse casal =) As brigas dos Js não podia ficar de fora no flasha back, e o Jared não iria deixar o amigo dele por que apesar do seu jeito meio louco, ele tambem sabe ser amigo. O Tom não vai dar sossego para os J2 tão cedo, ele precisa arranjar um namorado né? Hauahuaa! Beijos, linda e até o próximo capitulo


	27. Mágoas

Como disse antes, eu não vou mais sumir. Agora vocês vão ter que me engolir, a seco.  
>Agradeço a todos os reviews que recebi, e as MPs que vocês sempre me mandam. Quando digo que vocês são fofos, uns amores, eu não estou brincando.<br>Sem mais delongas, vamos ao capitulo.

**Beta:** Larissa

Boa Leitura!

* * *

><p>Esta noite para Jared não foi uma das que ele gostaria de lembrar... Na verdade, tudo o que ele queria mesmo naquele momento, era esquecer o que havia acontecido. Tom o chamou para sair com Danneel e Genevieve e mais outro garoto do time e a namorada dele. Mas o tal garoto não pode aparecer e restou apenas Tom e as garotas. Jared já teve vários encontros com várias garotas antes, quando queria apenas transar. E agora, ele não conseguia se divertir com aquilo, a conversa não lhe interessava em nada e ele nem fazia questão de saber o teor da mesma, se lhe perguntassem algo ele apenas respondia monossílabo. Genevieve não desgrudava de seu braço e isso estava lhe irritando profundamente, ao ponto de querer empurra-la para longe de si, mas não o fez.<p>

Pararam para lanchar numa barraquinha de cachorro quente, E aquela foi a primeira vez naquela noite em que o moreno sorriu, lembrando-se de Jensen na noite que saíram juntos. Estava tão perdido em suas lembranças que, mesmo sendo recentes de alguma forma lhe pareciam tão distantes, e só foi tirado dos seus devaneios quando ouviu a sugestão de Tom para irem dar uma volta no shopping.

– Quem sabe a gente pode até pegar um cineminha! – Tom falava animado.

Jared sentiu um frio subir por seu corpo, pois ele sabia que Jensen estaria no shopping esperando por ele. Sabia que deveria ter ligado e desmarcado o compromisso com o loiro, mas estava com medo de que na hora em que falasse com Jensen, mudasse de ideia e não fosse sair com Tom e as meninas. Mesmo não sendo de seu gosto sair com aqueles três, iria deixar a poeira baixar, para que então pudesse ser levantada a questão de sua súbita mudança após torna-se amigo de Jensen.

A cada passo que dava dentro do shopping Jared sentia suar frio, e o seu nervosismo só aumentou quando eles se dirigiram para a praça de alimentação, local marcado por Jensen para se encontrarem. Jared queria muito que o loiro já tivesse ido embora, afinal já havia passado da hora marcada para se encontrarem. Mas Jensen ainda estava o esperando e isso só o fez com que Jared se sentisse mal, e a sensação só piorou quando o loiro lhe viu. Um olhar que não desejava ter sido direcionado a ele.

Agora deitado em sua cama, olhando para o teto, Jared pensava o quanto estava ferrado. A imagem do rosto de Jensen, da forma como ele parecia... Decepcionado com ele. Esse pensamento o assombrava e não lhe deixava dormir.

Já decepcionou muitas garotas com quem saíra. Já partiu muito corações apaixonados que pensaram em ter alguma chance com ele. Mas agora só de imaginar o quanto magoou Jensen o fazia sofrer.

Não era idiota, apesar de parecer pela causa da forma como agia, sabia que estava gostando de Jensen, que estava apaixonado por ele. A forma como se sentia mal por ter lhe magoado era mais do que uma prova do sentimento que nutria pelo loiro. Não adiantava mais negar, fingir que não sentia nada, pois isso era uma batalha perdida. Jared estava apaixonado por Jensen e isso só dificultava ainda mais as coisas, afinal ele não poderia mais seguir seu plano inicial de levar Jensen pra cama e o dispensar. Como iria fazer isso, como iria se afastar da pessoa que se gosta tanto?

–Eu estou ferrado, muito ferrado. - Jared resmungou enquanto enfiava o rosto no travesseiro. Sua noite não terminou bem e pra completar não conseguiu dormir direito. Passou muito tempo pensando em Jensen, e no que dizer para ele. E, além disso, como o loiro iria agir a partir de agora.

**oOo**

Jared chegou à escola em seu Mustang, saindo do veiculo e usava óculos escuros para esconder as olheiras provocadas pela noite mal dormida. Em seu percurso para ir a sua sala acabou encontrando com seus amigos de time. Eles o rodearam cheios de perguntas sobre o seu encontro com Genevieve, já que Jared tinha o hábito de falar para seus amigos o que acontecia quando saía com alguma garota. Eles lhe davam atenção e agora tudo o que o moreno mais queria era ficar sozinho. Pela primeira vez ele se sentia sufocado com toda a atenção que recebia naquela escola. A sua frente ele via vários rostos, todos sorrindo e lhe cumprimentando, mostrando o seu respeito ao Big Jay, mas dentre todos esses rostos com sorrisos de admiração e sorrisos falsos, ele não encontrava o rosto de Jensen. O rosto que dava um sorriso torto, às vezes convencido, mais que seria capaz de lhe fazer sorrir.

Jared pensou que o que mais queria era ficar sozinho, mas na verdade o que ele queria mesmo era encontrar um jeito de ficar sozinho _com Jensen._

Deu um jeito de se livrar dos seus bajuladores e pôs-se a procurar por Ackles, mas não o encontrou e teve que ir para aula quando o sinal tocou. Por mais que tentasse se concentrar nas explicações dos professores, o moreno não conseguia. Ele não via a hora de chegar o intervalo para poder falar com o loiro, e quando o intervalo finalmente chegou Jared saiu da sala como um furacão, não esperando por ninguém dos que estavam lhe chamando. Chegou ao refeitório e ficou em sua mesa de costume, olhando diretamente para a mesa onde Jensen e seus amigos costumam sentar-se. Os minutos passavam e para Jared e sentia como se fossem horas. Seus amigos chegaram e logo depois os amigos de Jensen também chegaram do outro lado, o refeitório estava cheio de alunos e nada de Jensen aparecer.

–Jared você está legal? - Justin perguntou ao notar o estado do amigo, ele poderia não parecer, mas estava nervoso e Justin o conhecia bem demais para notar isso.

–Não estou Justin, eu fiz uma grande burrada. - Jared respondeu desanimado.

–Essa sua burrada tem haver com o Jensen? - Justin perguntou e como resposta Jared apenas abaixou a cabeça. Não era preciso ser nenhum gênio para saber a resposta. O moreno estava muito feliz ultimamente na companhia do mais velho e agora ele parecia triste, olhando em direção onde o loiro costuma se sentar e não o encontrando. De algum modo Justin sabia que aquilo pelo qual ele tanto temeu estava acontecendo, a sua história estava se repetindo, mas agora era Jared e Jensen.

–Por que você não come enquanto o espera? Aí vocês conversam. – Tentou distraí-lo.

–Não estou com fome. - Jared disse num muxoxo, empurrando a comida que lhe foi oferecida.

Justin não falou mais nada. O que quer que fosse que Jared havia feito ele mesmo deveria resolver. Cabia a Justin apenas estar ao lado do amigo para lhe apoiar ou aconselhar se fosse necessário e isso com certeza ele faria.

**oOo**

O intervalo estava quase para acabar e nada de Jensen aparecer, Jared já estava mais do que nervoso. Ele precisava falar com o loiro, não sabia ao certo o que iria falar quando estivesse cara a cara com ele, mas sentia a necessidade de falar com o mais velho e tirar aquela expressão magoada que havia visto na noite passada e que o assombrou sua mente o dia todo. Estava tão desesperado que então resolveu falar com os amigos do loiro, Ian e Misha, coisa que ele nunca fez mesmo estando mais próximo de Jensen ultimamente.

–Hey Ian!

–Jared! - Ian se virou para o mais alto um tanto surpreso por ele ter vindo falar consigo. Misha que estava ao seu lado mantinha em seu rosto a mesma expressão surpresa.

–O Jensen não veio à escola hoje? Eu preciso falar com ele. – Jared tentava manter a expressão neutra, despreocupada.

–Na verdade ele veio sim...

–Sim, ele disse que tinha uma coisa para resolver na piscina, mas é engraçado por que não temos treino hoje. - Misha interrompeu Ian.

–Ok! Valeu caras! - Jared agradeceu em correu em direção a área onde fica a piscina.

Ian viu o moreno correr e se virou para Misha, bufou e lhe deu um tapa na cabeça.

–Ai! O que foi que eu fiz? - Misha perguntou.

–E você ainda pergunta? Não notou como o Jensen estava estranho e como o Jared estava querendo muito vê-lo? Será que você não parou pra pensar que o Jensen pode não estar querendo falar com o Padalecki agora?

–Ah, é verdade. - Misha falou dando conta do que fez. Ian apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente para o outro. - Mas o que poderia acontecer de errado?

**oOo**

Jared chegou a área onde ficava a piscina e entrou, procurou por Jensen primeiramente dentro d'água, mas estava tudo tranquilo, a água estava sem movimento, indicando que ninguém havia nadado ali a algum tempo. Jared até pensou em ir embora imaginando que o loiro não estava mais lá, mas então ouviu um barulho vindo detrás da arquibancada, achou estranho e decidiu averiguar o que era. Foi impossível não ficar surpreso ao encontrar Jensen e Alona Tal aos beijos. A loira gemia enquanto era beijada por Jensen e Jared logo descobriu a fonte do barulho que havia escutado. Não conseguia parar de olhar para aquela cena, algo se embrulhava dentro de si ao ver Ackles junto com outra pessoa.

Não soube ao certo quanto tempo esteve ali presenciando aquele beijo ou o quanto ele durou, apenas viu quando Jensen olhou para si quando se separou de Alona, olhava-o de forma impassível. Nunca pensou que esse olhar poderia lhe machucar tanto, mas agora ele sabia pela dor que sentia.

–Nossa Jensen, eu imaginei que você estivesse com saudades de mim, pois eu também senti muito a sua falta, mas nossa... Isso que é pegada hein? - Alona falava com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Estava de costas para Jared por isso não sabia que ele estava ali, vendo-os.

–Alona, acho que o Padalecki quer falar algo comigo. - Jensen indicou para que a loira olhasse para trás.

–O que? Ah! Tudo bem, então eu vou indo, mas a gente se vê mais tarde não é? – A loira perguntou em um tom meloso que fez o estomago de Jared revirar.

–Claro que sim. - Jensen sorriu torto para a garota. Alona sorriu de volta e inclinou-se, dando um selinho no loiro antes de sair. Deixando os dois a sós.

–Que porra é essa Jensen? - Jared perguntou exaltado assim que ficou a sós com o loiro.

–Você quer me cobrar algo agora? Então tudo bem eu lhe respondo, mas antes me diga que porra foi aquela que eu vi ontem?

Jared ficou em silencio, sem sabe o que responder. O que ele diria para Jensen se ele mesmo agiu errado, agora ele nem se sentia no direito de cobrar alguma coisa para o loiro.

–Você não precisa me responder, não se preocupe. Você não me deve explicações afinal de contas você deixou bem claro desde o começo que não tínhamos nada e pode até ser que não tivéssemos, mas eu esperava ao menos um pouco de consideração da sua parte para me avisar e não me deixar esperando por você enquanto se divertia com a Cortese.

Jared olhou para o loiro e viu que ele estava com raiva de si, e no fundo daqueles olhos verdes Jared podia ver a mágoa. Pensou que o que Jensen estava fazendo com ele era nada mais que válido, estava dando o troco.

– Você está com ciúmes de mim com a Genevieve? – Jared perguntou sem aquela pose cheia de si que ele tanto usava. Estava apenas com curiosidade em saber se Jensen estava mesmo com ciúmes dele.

– Eu... – o loiro vacilou na resposta, estava claramente demostrando seu ciúmes de Jared. – E você por que está de óculos escuros? Esteve chorando? É claro que não, por que iria chorar?

Jared tirou o óculos e olhou diretamente nos olhos do mais baixo. Um olhar tão intenso que por um momento Jensen vacilou e teve vontade de puxar Jared para seus braços e abraça-lo. Mas logo recuperou a postura e esperou pelo o que o outro iria dizer.

– Eu sinto muito Jensen. Eu sei que agi errado com você, eu só... Eu...

– Você o que Jared? Sente mesmo? Me diga o por que sente? – Questionou Jensen para o moreno.

– Por que... Por que eu gosto de você.

– Gosta? – Jensen perguntou surpreso, um sorriso brincava em seu rosto querendo aparecer, mas ele não deixou. Queria ouvir tudo o que o moreno tinha a dizer.

– Claro que gosto. Eu sou... – Jared travou no meio da frase, suspirou e abaixou a cabeça. – Eu sou seu amigo e gosto de você.

Jensen também abaixou a cabeça. Não era isso que ele queria escutar.

– Tarde demais para falar de amizade Jared. Eu gosto de você e não quero só a sua amizade, eu quero muito mais. – Jensen disse para o outro indo em direção a saída.

– Ontem a noite era isso que iria te falar, iria te propor... – Jensen parou de andar e sorriu de uma forma amarga, ainda de costas para Jared. O moreno mantinha-se do mesmo jeito, apenas ouvindo a voz do loiro. - Eu acho que confundi as coisas com você não é? Eu pensei ter encontrado o verdadeiro Jared por trás dessa mascara de prepotência que você mantem, mas na verdade você é assim, ou quer continuar sendo assim então eu não vou mais ficar no seu caminho.

Jensen caminhou em direção à saída, sem olhar para trás. Jared ficou onde estava, queria muito ir até Jensen e lhe dizer que também gostava dele e queria muito mais que apenas amizade, que aceitaria qualquer coisa que ele lhe o oferecia, mas como sempre, mais uma vez ele não correu até o loiro, mais uma vez ele deixou Jensen ir embora. Agora com um gosto muito mais amargo em sua boca e se sentindo um covarde por não ter ido atrás de Jensen, por não lhe dizer que estava apaixonado por ele.

Com os olhos fechados, e ombros tensos Jared cerrou os punhos, e apenas soltou um suspiro frustrado enquanto percebia que tinha perdido uma pessoa importante. Não um simples alguém, e sim alguém que pode o conhece-lo totalmente, sem máscaras, fingimentos, nada.

E simplesmente percebeu que não iria se acostumar com essa perda.

* * *

><p><strong>NB:** Oi! *morrendo antecipadamente antes de comentar* Eve, o que foi esse capitulo primeiramente? Okay, eu quase chorei, eu digo ~quase~ Ao ler esse capitulo, li mais de duas vezes e ainda escutando Set fire to the Rain da Adele, e fiquei com um expressão desolada no rosto, Rsrs. O Jared foi um babaca totaaaal, apenas ficou remoendo as dores e agir pro EU TE AMO simplesmente empacou! Não gostei da atitude do Jensen se pegando com a Alona, mas vamos dizer que ele está certo em estar magoado com o Jared. E quando ele disse que tanto ele quanto o Jared não deviam explicações um pro outro já que eles não tinham nada sério eu quase tive um infarto *olhos lagrimam* Agora eu quero ver quem vai dar o primeiro passo. Quem vai abaixar as barreiras e dizer sinceras desculpas. Sou Team Padalecki, mas espero de coração que o Jared sofra até conseguir o perdão do Jensen. Se vira nos trinta Padalecki, Rsrs. Adorei o capitulo Eve, quero logo o pedido de namoro e futuramente o de casamento desses dois. Beijos pra você e aos leitores!

* * *

><p><strong>RESPOSTAS DOS REVIEWS DESLOGADOS:<strong>

**CRISRO:** Eu sei, quem gostava do Jared não curtiu ver ele agindo dessa forma, mas o caso que apesar do Jared ter mudado ele não mudou tanto ao ponto de deixar um pouco do seu lado egocêntrico de lado, e além do mais ele ainda é imaturo demais. O Tom não fez isso por nada, ele tem um plano em mente que logo você irá saber o que é. As intenções reais do Tom logo serão mostradas *fazendo mistério. Não perca as esperanças com o Jared, ainda há luz no fim do túnel para todos e por que com o Jared não seria diferente? O Jared estava nervoso com a situação toda e fez burrada. Será que perdeu ainda mais a confiança no Jared com esse capitulo? Obrigada por comentar, linda. Beijos e até a próxima!

**LULUZINHA:** Gosta de briga no vestiário masculino? Kkkk! O Tom pegou no ponto fraco do Jared, sabendo que ele não iria querer perde o status que tem. O Jared tem que mudar ainda, não vai ser uma mudança rápida que vai fazer ele ser outra pessoa XD Que bom que me desculpou pela demora e dessa vez eu nem demorei, viu? Obrigada por comentar, linda. Beijos e até o próximo!


	28. Sinto sua falta

_Estou tentando manter esse ritmo de atualização. Obrigada a todos que comentaram, adorei como sempre e também aos leitores do Nyah que vieram acompanhar a fic aqui, obrigada por não desistirem da fic._

Vamos ao capitulo.

**Beta:** Larissa

Boa Leitura!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 28 – Sinto sua falta<strong>_

* * *

><p>Os últimos dias não tinham sido bons para Jared, com toda certeza que não. Depois de ter sua relação, ou protótipo de uma, que tinha com Jensen desfeita nada mais foi normal para o moreno. Ele andava estressado demais e ele nunca foi de se estressar a toa com outra coisa, claro que antigamente ele se estressava muito com Jensen que era a única pessoa que conseguia lhe tirar do eixo. Então, com certeza o estresse que sentia não era uma palavra usada e ligada a Padalecki, nem por ele e nem por quem o conhecia, e todos estavam vendo as mudanças que estavam acontecendo com o moreno. Não apenas estresse, ele não estava mais conseguindo se concentrar nos treinos como conseguia, errava várias jogadas e brigava com os outros integrantes do time. Ninguém escapava da "fúria do Big Jay", como ficaram conhecidos os ataques do moreno.<p>

Ninguém escapava desses ataques, nem mesmo Justin seu amigo que estava o tempo todo ao seu lado. O loiro tentava relevar todas as vezes que era destratado pelo amigo por ter conhecimento da história dele com Jensen e saber que a raiva era um dos meios que Jared usava para extravasar. Mas Jared sentiu na pele toda a ignorância que usava com os outros quando ele bateu de frente com o treinador Jeffrey. O mais velho não deixou por menos, gritou com Jared de uma forma que o moreno e todos os outros do time ficaram com medo do treinador.

- E tem mais, Padalecki. Você está suspenso do time até segunda ordem. Você pode ser o Big Jay no time, na escola ou no quinto dos infernos, mas pra mim você não passa de um moleque mimado e convencido demais! Ande na linha comigo moleque ou pode dar adeus ao seu futuro como jogador de basquete. Fui claro? - O treinador perguntou ainda aos gritos. Os dois estavam no meio da quadra durante o treino e todo o time estava vendo a discussão entre os dois.

- Sim senhor! – Jared sibilou, tentando manter a calma.

- Ótimo! Agora cai fora da minha quadra e vai direto para o chuveiro. E vocês bando de mulherzinhas, todas de volta ao treino. Não tem moleza para o capitão do time e nem para as senhoras. – Jeffrey foi se sentar em um dos bancos da arquibancada bufando de raiva. O restante do time voltou a treinar.

Jared saiu da quadra pisando duro, furioso por tudo e ao mesmo tempo por nada, ele só estava assim. Desde a ultima conversa que tivera com Jensen o moreno vem agindo assim, e isso já faz uma semana. Uma semana que Jared estava longe de Jensen e só de pensar nisso ele ficava com raiva por qualquer coisa.

Muitas vezes sentia raiva de si mesmo por ter deixado Jensen ir quando ele, Jared, poderia ter impedido isso de acontecer. Sentia raiva por agir de uma forma que considerava ser covarde. O caso era que Jared gostava muito de Jensen e ele não sabia como deveria agir, e muitas vezes tinha medo e ficar apenas pensando nisso sentia que sim, era um covarde.

Dizem que sentir medo do desconhecido é normal, então era concebível que Jared sentisse medo, afinal ele nunca gostou de alguém como gostava de Jensen e nunca esteve em uma relação como a que teve ou queria ter com o loiro. Sim, por que mesmo dizendo que eles não tinham nada, agora olhando para trás, o moreno poderia dizer que eles tinham sim alguma coisa. Compartilharam muitas coisas entre si, dentre elas a entrega de seus corpos.

Padalecki entrou no box do e ligou o chuveiro, sentindo o jato de água sobre o seu corpo fazendo com que se acalmasse um pouco. Durante o banho Jared não pode deixar de pensar em como seria estar numa relação, como seria estar em uma relação séria com Jensen.

- Um namoro? Eu namorando o Jensen? Quem diria hein Jared... – O moreno murmurou rindo enquanto se ensaboava.

Sendo sincero consigo mesmo Jared poderia afirmar que sim, ultimamente ele se via imaginando como seria namorar Jensen, ainda mais depois do que o loiro deixou ao ar quando falou consigo pela ultima vez. No encontro no shopping ele iria lhe pedir em...

- Com certeza em namoro. – O moreno sorriu sonhador e nem seu deu conta disso.

Imaginava o que ele faria se estivesse namorando com Jensen.

- Obviamente faríamos muito sexo. – Um sorriso pervertido nasceu em seu rosto.

Mas um namoro era algo que ia além de sexo e ele sabia disso. E também sabia que ele não queria apenas sexo com Jensen, não mais. Apesar de que no começo de tudo essa fosse a sua intenção, o seu pensamento, mas então tudo mudou de uma forma tão natural que Jared nem percebeu. Talvez ele agisse tão naturalmente como falou para Jensen agir também que ele, Jared, nem notou essa mudança. Na verdade muita coisa mudou, ele mudou, sentia que havia mudado e com certeza por causa de Jensen.

E agora o causador de sua mudança não estava ali, e tudo por sua culpa. Culpa de sua estupidez. Não era a primeira vez que ele agia de forma estupida com alguém, mas era a primeira vez que fazia isso e que lhe doía.

Jensen relutava em se entregar a Jared e o moreno notou isso, talvez com receio do que poderia acontecer se o fizesse e agora... Agora talvez ele esteja pensando que não deveria ter o feito, quem sabe Jensen havia se arrependido de ter se entregado à Jared imaginando que o moreno somente o usou, ainda mais o descartando, esfregando uma garota na sua cara um dia depois do ocorrido.

Pensar assim fazia com que Jared se sentisse um canalha, sentir-se mal.

- Eu tenho que dar um jeito nisso. – Jared disse desligando o chuveiro e pegando a sua toalha.

- Droga! Eu também tenho que parar de falar sozinho, estou parecendo um maluco. – O moreno se recriminou enquanto se enxugava.

Iria pensar em um jeito de consertar aquela situação que ele mesmo havia criado. Tinha que dar um jeito de reverter aquilo e trazer Jensen de volta para o seu lado.

**oOo**

- Você sabe o que eu acho sobre tudo isso, Jared.

- Eu sei Justin. Eu sei... Sei que você acha que a culpa dessa merda é toda minha. – O moreno falou rolando os olhos.

- E não é, Jared? Me diga sinceramente se você não acha isso? – O loiro cruzou os braços.

- Que saco, Justin! Eu não preciso de mais ninguém esfregando a verdade na minha cara, eu já faço isso o bastante por todos. – Jared disse alterado para o amigo.

Os dois andavam lado a lado pelos corredores da escola depois do treino de basquete. Jared saiu de quadra, mas esperou pelo amigo. Justin notou o semblante pensativo do moreno e tocou no assunto, era meio que um tabu tocar no nome de Jensen perto de Jared, mas Justin não se intimidava com o amigo, nunca aconteceu isso.

- Tudo bem, Jared. Vamos encerrar esse assunto por hora. – Justin falou e Jared o fuzilou com o olhar. – Você precisa controla essa sua... Raiva, Jared. O que foi que te deu para peitar o treinador? Você só pode estar ficando louco.

- Justin meu amigo... – Jared parou e colocou o braço sobre o ombro do loiro. – O treinador Jeffrey pode ser durão, mas...

- Ele te suspendeu, ele pode te expulsar do time Jared. – Justin o interrompeu.

- Não pode, não. – Jared falou seguro. – Eu sou o melhor jogador daquele time, ele sabe e você e os outros caras do time também sabem. Por isso ele não vai me expulsar e nem manter essa suspensão idiota por muito tempo. Ele _precisa_ de mim para continuar ganhando.

Jared disse cheio de si e Justin balançou a cabeça negativamente para o amigo. Certas coisas nunca mudavam, mas se Jared quisesse ter Jensen de volta elas precisariam mudar.

- Ai, por que fez isso? – Jared perguntou depois de ter sua cabeça atingida por um tapa de Justin.

- Pra ver se os seus parafusos se encaixam no lugar certo.

- Muito engraçado, Justin, Seu idiota. – Jared resmungou e saiu andando na frente do loiro.

Jared saiu pisando duro, mas depois amenizou os passos e esperou pelo amigo e voltaram a conversar, dessa vez nada sobre Jensen ou sobre o time. Apenas uma conversa normal de velhos amigos e, Jared estava muito entretido nela, apesar de ser um babaca total com Justin ele considerava muito o amigo loiro. Justin era o único que o conhecia como ele realmente era, e talvez Jensen também o conhecesse, ou estava começando a conhecer antes até então, Jared afasta-lo.

Quando os dois amigos viraram um corredor ouviram um pequeno gemido vindo de uma sala. Aquele horário as aulas já havia terminado e todos os alunos já deveriam ter ido para suas casas. Movidos pela curiosidade eles foram averiguar, e qual não foi a surpresa de ambos ao encontrar Jensen beijando uma garota. Na verdade nem foi tanta surpresa assim, por que depois de Jared ter visto Jensen com Alona aquele dia, ele viu o loiro com outras garotas, até mesmo Danneel, que havia saído com Tom junto a ele e Genevieve estava na lista de Ackles.

Doía-lhe ver Jensen com outa pessoa, lhe dava um aperto no coração e ao mesmo tempo morria de ciúmes do loiro. Um sentimento de posse tomava conta de si e Jared se controlava toda vez para não tirar a força qualquer uma que se aproximasse de Jensen. Mas com qual direito ele faria isso?

- Sinto muito lhe dizer isso, Jared. Mas você está colhendo o que plantou tendo que ver essa cena. – Justin colocou a mão sobre o ombro do moreno em forma de apoio.

- Eu sei disso, Justin. – Jared olhava junto ao amigo pelo vidro da porta, Jensen estava de costa e eles não poderiam identificar quem era a garota que estava com ele. Que estava com as pernas ao redor da cintura de Ackles enquanto o loiro apertava a carne branca e marcava com o aperto forte de sua mão.

- Mas essa situação vai mudar Justin. Com certeza vai mudar. – Jared saiu de perto da porta e foi andando em direção a saída, decidido.

- O que você está planejando fazer, Jared? Não me venha com mais uma ideia estupida!

- E desde quando eu faço algo estupido, Justin. – Jared perguntou sorrindo, andando de frente para o amigo e abrindo os braços.

- Eu preciso mesmo responder? – Justin sorriu divertido.

Jared não disse nada. Abriu um sorriso matreiro e deu um forte soco em um dos armários dos alunos, o barulho do metal ecoou por todo o corredor deserto da escola.

- Suas ações falam por você, Jared. – Justin resmungou enquanto seguia o amigo.

**oOo**

- Você ouviu isso? – Jensen perguntou separando-se da garota.

- Não deve ser nada, vamos continuar Jen... – A garota, que Jensen nem se lembrava do nome, falou de forma manhosa puxando o loiro pela camisa.

- Por favor, não me chame assim. – Jensen disse se afastando. – É melhor pararmos com isso, pode ser o zelador e ele pode aparecer por aqui. Além do mais, perdi o clima.

- Tudo bem... – A garota disse em um tom derrotado, pulando da mesa onde estava antes sentada com Jensen entre suas pernas. Ajeitou como pode a roupa e olhou para o garoto a sua frente. – Mas a gente continua depois não é?

- Claro que sim. – Jensen respondeu, mesmo não sendo essa sua intenção.

- Que bom, então... – A garota se inclinou para frente oferecendo os lábios em um biquinho para serem beijados por Jensen, mas o loiro desviou deles e apenas lhe deu um beijo rápido no rosto.

A garota, que havia fechado os olhos, abriu-os de volta e olhou um tanto surpresa para Jensen. Mas preferiu não comentar nada.

- Até mais.

- Até. – Jensen respondeu e viu a garota sair.

Ele sabia que estava sendo um canalha ultimamente com todas as garotas com quem "saía", mas não podia evitar. Ele não conseguia esquecer Jared apesar de tudo. Ele caia de cara nos estudos, mas do que costumava fazer, mas isso não lhe tirava certo moreno alto com sorriso covinhas e extremamente convencido de sua cabeça.

Empenhava-se mais nos treinos do clube de natação, mesmo que não fosse preciso e mesmo assim não adiantava. Nada adiantava... Nada tirava Jared de sua cabeça, nada o fazia esquecer-se dele. E para piorar ele se pegava lembrando das coisas que teve junto a ele, lembrava-se da detenção, das brigas bobas, do primeiro beijo na festa na casa do Tom, da primeira vez deles na casa de Jared e de como ele fazia coisas idiotas como provocar uma briga na fila da balada para eles poderem entrar.

Sorriu com essa lembrança. Lembrou-se que na mesma noite ele entregou-se ao moreno, foi uma das melhores noites de sua vida. Seu sorriso morreu pensando que no dia seguinte teve uma das piores noites como se fosse para compensar a noite anterior. E a partir dali tudo desandou.

Jared só podia ser classificado por Jensen como uma pessoa volúvel. Uma hora ele parecia gostar dele como Jensen gostava do moreno, dava indícios disso. Foi por isso que ele decidiu marcar o encontro e pensou em pedir o moreno em namoro. Mas de uma hora para outra Jared aparecia em um encontro duplo e depois lhe dizia que gostava dele como amigo. Jensen não podia crer que depois de tudo que eles passaram, Jared não pudesse sentir nada por ele. Nem mesmo um pouco de consideração para desmarcar o encontro e falar com toda a sua cara de pau que ele gostava dele como amigo.

Jensen não queria a amizade de Jared e por isso tentava esquecê-lo, sentia-se frustrado por que mesmo que o tentasse não conseguia e por isso ele saia com outras pessoas. Poderia não ser certo, ele sabia que não era, mas ele tinha que tentar esquecer Jared, tinha que tentar achar uma pessoa que conseguisse fazer isso.

- Eu tenho que tirar esse idiota da cabeça. – Jensen socou a mesa. – Do... Do meu coração. – O loiro terminou de falar emum tom triste.

Pegou a sua mochila que estava sobre uma cadeira e saiu.

**oOo**

O loiro voltou direto para sua casa, não tinha vontade de sair para lugar algum. Não quis sair com nenhuma garota e nem com Ian e Misha. Mesmo que os amigos tivessem insistido muito para que ele fosse junto com eles à uma festa de um amigo em comum. Jensen não quis ir, depois que soube que Misha e Ian estavam juntos ele se sentia como se estivesse segurando vela o tempo todo para os amigos.

Ian e Misha estavam namorando agora, e Jensen não podia evitar pensar em Jared. Ele estava feliz pelos amigos, eles realmente aparentavam estarem bastante felizes em sua relação, e Jensen não queria estragar a felicidade deles com o seu problema. Além de que, mesmo não sendo a intenção dos amigos, Jensen sentia como se a felicidade deles estivesse sendo jogada na sua cara para mostrar que ele não poderia ter aquilo, ao menos não com a pessoa que ele amava. Não eram seus amigos que lhe jogavam aquilo na cara, era a sua vida que lhe mostrava isso. Ao menos era no que ele acreditava.

- Droga, estou começando a agir como uma garota. – Jensen reclamou.

Levantou-se e pegou seu fone de ouvido voltando para a cama e se jogando nela, tentando fazer com que a musica ocupasse a sua mente. Amaldiçoou quando a primeira musica que tocou foi uma das que Jared havia passado para ele e que sempre ouvia quando estava saindo com o moreno.

Rapidamente trocou de musica e relaxou quando outra tocou. E assim foram por mais ou menos trinta minutos que se passaram enquanto o loiro acompanhava as musicas e cantava junto. Ele gostava de cantar.

Em certo momento ele pensou ter escutado um barulho, mas deixou pra lá pensando ter sido somente a sua imaginação. Outra vez o barulho se repetiu, baixo por causa da musica, mas ainda assim perceptível e o loiro notou que dessa vez o barulho estava contínuo. Abriu os olhos e sentou na cama, pela fresta da porta ele viu sombras passando pelo corredor. Tirou o fone de ouvido e escutou sons de buzinas tocando incessantemente.

Deu um pulo da cama e desceu para saber o motivo daquela zona toda.

- O que está acontecendo? – O loiro perguntou para uma das empregadas que estava falando com um dos seguranças.

- Tem um louco numa moto buzinando na frente da casa, mas não se preocupe senhor, eu já chamei a segurança para resolver esse problema.

Jensen acenou positivamente com a cabeça e já estava subindo as escadas de volta para seu quarto quando ouviu uma voz familiar lhe chamar acompanhando do som da buzina.

- JENSEN! VEM AQUI FORA, EU QUERO FALAR COM VOCÊ! JENSEN VEM AQUI, PORRA!

- Jared?!– O loiro se perguntou surpreso.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NB: **Oi! Ah, tipo... O que falar desse capitulo. O Jared pensando o quanto foi babaca, e tentando acalmar e se conformar. E caindo em si mesmo, pela burrada que cometera. O Justin é um ótimo amigo, dando um tapa na cabeça do Jared, por que ele merece. u_u E o Jensen sofrendo também, apenas dá vontade de socar a cara do Jared, até ele tomar uma atitude concreta. Que a gente possa dizer ''Finalmente hein Jared? Estou orgulhosa. '' Bom... Esse final do capitulo deixou todos com uma curiosidade né? O que o Jared vai aprontar. Espero que seja coisa boa, quero os J´s juntos e se pegando de novo. *não falei isso, ignore* Rsrs. Beijos a você Eve, e para os leitores._

* * *

><p><strong>RESPOSTAS DAS REVIEWS DESLOGADAS:<strong>

**MRS PADACKLES:** Me achou cruel por que separei os Js, amore? Eles tão passando por uma provação pra ver se o amor deles é forte rsrs. O Tom é maluco? Sei não hein. Nem demorei, beijos minha linda, amor de minha vida!

**LULUZINHA:** O Jared é imaturo demais, e ele se coloca acima dos outros e faz o loiro sofrer, tadinho do Jens. Ninguem sabe do recalque do Tom, aos olhos dos outros é Tom é um bom garoto. Acho que não demorei dessa vez, obrigada por comentar. Beijos linda e até o próximo capitulo!

**PEROLA:** Ri muito com a sua saudação hauhauahua! O Jared chorou no leite esbanjado isso sim, ele esbanjou muito leite na noite que saiu no carro dele com o Jensen XD o Jare não bete bem mesmo por ter deixado o Jensen esperando pra sair com as biscas para fazer cena e pagar de hetero, ele já deu agora cai na farra ué. Mas você é má hein, ficar gritando e caçoando do amigo hahahahaha! Realmente é muito estranho você ter gostado do amasso hetéro, mas só por que fez o Jared sofrer? Era certeza de isso era a causa, não ficou com vontade de chutar o Jared quando viu ele, não hein? Hauahuahaua! Eu diva, sendo elogiada pela minha mestra *corando* Beijão, linda!


	29. Sinceridade

Oi leitores lindos! Desculpem a minha demora, a culpa é toda minha. Estava sem tempo para atualizar, tinha o capitulo pronto desde domingo para postar e tal. Mas está aí o capitulo para vocês saberem o que o Jared irá fazer na porta da casa do Jensen :)

Como sempre eu agradeço aos reviews que você me mandaram e as PMs que recebi, vocês são uns amores e eu como autora não poderia ter leitores melhores. Muito obrigada seus lindos.

**Beta:** Larissa

Boa Leitura!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 29 - Sinceridade<strong>_

* * *

><p>Jensen não tinha mais dúvidas. Era Jared quem estava lhe chamando, era ele o louco mencionado pela empregada. Desceu as escadas e correu para fora, nunca sentindo tanta raiva antes, pela distancia entre sua casa e o portão da frente. Quando chegou lá, encontrou Jared gritando com os seguranças da casa que foram chamados. O moreno não se intimidava pelo tamanho deles e continuava a buzinar e chamar pelo loiro.<p>

- Eu não vou sair daqui enquanto não falar com ele! JENSEN! – O moreno gritou.

- Eu estou aqui. – Jensen disse conseguindo a atenção dos dois seguranças e Jared.

- Me desculpe senhor, nós já vamos resolver esse problema.

- Está tudo bem, pode deixar que eu falo com ele.

- O senhor tem certeza? Pode ser perigoso, ele parece ser um garoto louco e perigoso. – O segurança falou olhando atravessado para o moreno que apenas sorriu e, para mostrar que não tinha medo mostrou o dedo do meio para o segurança.

Apesar da situação, Jensen segurou a vontade de sorrir quando viu o segurança abrir a boca e logo após fecha-la, o rosto ganhando uma coloração avermelhada de raiva contida.

- Pode ficar tranquilo. Ele é louco, mas não perigoso. Eu vou cuidar disso, não se preocupe.

- Tudo bem, mas qualquer coisa nos chame senhor. – O segurança disse para Jensen e logo após saiu, não sem antes fuzilar Jared com o olhar.

Jensen esperou os dois seguranças de distanciarem o bastante para só então se virar para o moreno e começar a falar.

- O que foi que te deu? Ficou louco? – Jensen deu um tapa na nuca do moreno ao perguntar.

- Ai, mas que porra que vocês tiraram o dia para me bater na cabeça! – Jared disse emburrado.

- Talvez por que você não tenha nada dentro dela. Além do mais, como você queria ser recebido? Com um beijo? – Jensen perguntou sarcástico.

- Não seria má ideia. – Padalecki devolveu sorrindo.

- Jared, não força a barra. Você está merecendo muito mais que só um tapinha na cabeça. Agora me diz logo o que você quer.

- Eu quero falar com você, mas não aqui. Sobe na moto... Quero levar você ao um lugar.

- Você só pode está brincando... – Jensen riu sem humor. – Eu não vou a lugar nenhum com você.

- Jensen, por favor, só sobe na moto e vem comigo.

- Eu disse que não vou a lugar nenhum com você. – Os olhos de Jensen brilhavam desafiantes.

- Sobe na porra da moto! – Jared falou mais alto.

- Foda-se Padalecki! – Jensen gritou e deu as costas para ele, andando de volta para a casa.

De inicio Jared se espantou, Jensen não era do tipo que falava palavrão e essa era a segunda vez que o via chamar um, a primeira foi quando ele o questionou sobre Alona. Notou que o loiro estava se afastando e saiu de seus devaneios, deixando a moto no descanso e indo atrás dele.

- Escuta aqui Ackles... – Jared segurou o braço de Jensen quando o alcançou. – Você vai pegar a droga desse capacete, colocar na sua cabeça e sentar na porra daquela moto ou eu vou continuar gritando na frente da sua casa, só que ao invés de ser o seu nome eu vou gritar que comi o herdeiro dos Ackles. O que você acha? O que seus pais diriam disso? Do cara que você veio atender começar a gritar uma coisa dessas, seria bem convincente você não acha?

- Você não teria coragem. – Jensen falou cerrando os olhos para Jared.

- Você quer pagar pra ver? Agora a pouco disse para aquele armário que eu sou louco, acha mesmo que eu não teria coragem?

Jensen encarou o moreno e ele sustentou o olhar. Bufando de raiva, Jensen puxou o capacete da mão de Jared e andou em direção à moto.

- Você vai me pagar por essa chantagem idiota, Padalecki. – O loiro disse enquanto colocava o capacete.

- Cala a boca, senta aí e segure-se em mim. – Jared disse subindo na moto, já com o capacete na cabeça.

- Eu não vou segurar em você, idiota. – O loiro sentou-se na moto e se segurou na garupa.

- Tudo bem, depois não diz que eu não avisei. – Jared ligou a moto e arrancou.

Jensen segurou-se mais forte na garupa, mas ao ver que o moreno não ia diminuir a velocidade, ao contrário, Jared apenas ia mais rápido, Jensen se segurou no tronco do moreno, passando os braços ao redor dele. Estava nervoso demais, com medo de cair. Ao sentir os braços do loiro segurarem-se em seu corpo, Jared sorriu. Pensou em diminuir a velocidade, mas se o fizesse Jensen poderia lhe soltar e por isso ele, continuou acelerando.

Seguiu o caminho calado, apenas aproveitando que Jensen estava com o corpo junto ao seu, mesmo que, de certa forma o tivesse obrigado a fazer isso.

Jensen estava com medo de cair, com raiva de Jared por ir tão rápido e também, não poderia negar que estava gostando de estar mais uma vez abraçado ao corpo do moreno.

Jared o levou para a praia, uma parte mais afastada. O moreno desligou a moto e esperou Jensen descer e assim que ele fez também desceu da moto, sorrindo para o loiro que tinha cara de poucos amigos.

- Viu? Nem foi tão rui... – Jared foi interrompido por um soco no rosto dado por Jensen.

- Eu disse que você ia me pagar, Padalecki. – Jensen sibilou furioso.

- O que? Seu idiota, eu só te trouxe aqui por que... – O moreno começou a gritar, mas novamente foi interrompido por Jensen que partiu pra cima de si lhe dando socos e chutes. Jared tentou se defender como pode, mas depois se viu revidando os socos que recebia já que ele logo se estressou com a surra que estava recebendo do loiro.

Acabaram os dois rolando na praia, mas uma vez brigando. Uma cena que sempre foi muito comum de ver entre eles dois, com a diferença que dessa vez não teria professores ou diretor para apartar a briga.

- Espera, não foi pra isso que te trouxe aqui! – Jared disse, o moreno estava sentado sobre o corpo de Jensen, o imobilizando. – Eu te trouxe aqui para conversar e não para brigar. – O moreno se levantou e andou para longe de Jensen.

-É, mas eu não me importo de quebrar a sua cara. – Ackles respondeu enquanto se levantava.

- Será que você não percebe que eu te trouxe aqui, num lugar afastado, para falar algo sério? Eu nunca iria gritar aquelas coisas na frente da sua casa para os seus pais escutarem, eu só falei para que você viesse comigo. – Jared disse num tom meio desesperado, segurando os ombros do loiro. – Então só, por favor, cala a boca e me escuta.

- Tudo bem... – Jensen tirou as mãos do moreno dos seus ombros - Fale logo o que você quer, não é como se eu tivesse outro lugar para ir mesmo.

Jared deu um pequeno sorriso triste diante da indiferença do outro com suas palavras. Mas ele estava ali na frente do loiro e não iria desistir agora.

- Eu queria... Te pedir desculpas, Jen.

- Você já disse que sente muito Jared, e disse mais... – Jensen disse com uma amargura na voz.

- Eu sei o que disse, mas eu não disse tudo o que queria. Eu não disse por que... Eu estava com medo.

- O _grande_ Big Jay com medo? – Jensen perguntou cheio sarcasmo.

- Sim Jensen, eu também sinto medo. Se o Ackles riquinho e certinho pode chamar palavrão, gritar e rolar no chão brigando feito um garoto de rua por que eu não posso ter medo?

- Tudo bem, Jared e do que você estava com medo? – Jensen preferiu não argumentar quanto a isso, na verdade não tinha como argumentar.

- Do que eu tenho medo? De tudo, droga! – o moreno disse exaltado. - Do que estava acontecendo com a gente, juntando a pressão que tinha no time e acima disso tudo, com medo do que estava sentindo. Do que eu _estou_ sentindo.

- Você... O que?

- Eu nunca estive com um garoto antes, Jensen. Eu sei que você também não, mas apesar de você ter surtado com tudo isso no inicio você parece ter levado tudo isso melhor do que eu.

- Aonde você quer chegar Jared?

- Você disse que gosta de mim, Jensen!

- Eu... Eu disse, sim. – Jensen abaixou a cabeça.

- É aí que está o problema, Jensen. Esse é o problema! – Jared falou nervoso, passando a mão no cabelo e andando de um lado para o outro.

- Como é? – O loiro perguntou olhando para o outro.

- Você apenas disse que gosta de mim, sem titubear e nem nada, como se fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo.

- Espera aí, Jared. – Falou com uma expressão surpresa. - Não foi a coisa mais fácil do mundo. Não é coisa mais fácil do mundo você perceber que está gostando de um garoto sendo que você nunca tinha ficado com um antes, como você mesmo mencionou. Pior ainda quando na verdade esse garoto é o mesmo que tempos atrás era o seu inimigo ou coisa parecida.

- Eu sei, eu entendo o que você está falando Jensen. Pode acreditar, eu entendo. Mas a diferença entre mim e você é que você não teve medo de contar o que sentia enquanto eu fui apenas um covarde e continuei sentindo medo do _eu_ sentia. Do que eu sinto, na verdade.

- E... O que seria? – Jensen perguntou com receio, lembrando-se da ultima conversa e do quanto a resposta o magoou.

- No começo de tudo, eu sentia um... Grande tesão por você. – Jared sorriu ao falar. – Eu me sentia atraído por você, pelo seu corpo e, eu pensei que fosse uma coisa passageira. Uma daquelas fases que alguns têm sobre ter experiências com alguém do mesmo sexo sabe? _"O que há demais em ir pra cama com ele, afinal de contas eu vou comer esse loiro e isso não vai fazer de mim, gay._" Bom... Era o que eu pensava. – O moreno riu ao falar.

- O que? – Jensen perguntou espantado.

- Confesso que era isso que eu pensava no começo. Minha intenção era essa, essa era a minha forma idiota de pensar. Mas aí eu não me dei conta de que estava mudando essa forma de pensar, Jensen. Eu não queria mais só transar com você, eu queria estar com você, o tempo todo. Por que eu gostava de ficar com você, conversando ou somente estar ao seu lado. E quando menos esperei... Quem acabou sendo comido, fui eu. – O moreno riu ao terminar de falar.

- Jared, não fale desse jeito pejorativo. – O mais velho rolou os olhos.

- É, eu sei que você não gosta quando eu falo assim. Me desculpe... – O moreno olhou para o lado. – O caso, Jensen é que nunca faria isso se não gostasse de você e, droga eu nunca faria isso com outra pessoa que não fosse você, por que eu... Eu gosto de você e, não, não apenas como amigo. Eu gosto de você como o cara que eu quero tocar o tempo todo, que eu quero ao meu lado e quero estar ao lado dele, ao _seu_ lado Jensen. Eu gosto de você para beijar, não apenas um beijo selvagem para iniciar uma transa, apenas um beijo por gosta de beijar você. Por que eu nunca beijei ninguém antes que provocasse em mim as sensações que você provoca. Aquelas famosas borboletas na barriga e faz as minhas mãos suarem. Por que eu nunca gostei de alguém como eu gosto de você. Entendeu, Jensen? Eu gosto de você!

O loiro ficou sem reação depois de toda aquela enxurrada de informações e revelações que Jared disse naquele momento. Aquele ali... Bem sua frente não era o Jared em que todos estavam acostumados a ver, não era o Big Jay, era apenas Jared. O garoto que tem medo do que sente, que é um pouco atrapalhado para se explicar, que ficou vermelho ao dizer que gostava dele, e que...

- Você se explica demais apenas para falar que gosta de mim. – Jensen disse sorrindo.

- Cara, eu estava sendo sincero aqui, como nunca fui antes. Não apenas com você, mas também comigo.

- Eu sei, me desculpe eu só... Me sinto feliz por você ter mostrado essa parte sua para mim.

- Você me desculpa pelo que fiz? – Jared perguntou nervoso.

- Eu te entendo, Jared. Você estava nervoso e com medo, cada um reage de uma forma e eu agi diferente ao descobrir que gostava de você. Já você...

- Eu agi como um covarde. – Jared disse sem quebrar o olhar intenso que recebia do outro.

- Sim, agiu. Mas eu te desculpo. – O loiro sorriu para Jared.

- E você... Acredita que eu gosto de você? Que eu gosto _mesmo_ de você? – Jared perguntou se aproximando de Jensen, ainda com medo do que ele poderia falar.

- Não tem como eu não acreditar depois de todas essas coisas que você me disse não é? – O loiro riu.

- Acho que não... – Jared riu sem jeito.

- Então por que você não dá mais um passo e me beija logo de uma vez, Jay?

Não foi preciso pedir duas vezes. Aquilo foi a melhor coisa que Jared ouviu há dias e pensou que nunca mais fosse ouvir. Deu um passo para frente, segurou o rosto do loiro e tomo-lhe os lábios com os seus. Beijando-lhe suavemente, redescobrindo o sabor dos lábios macios de Jensen, dando-se conta do quanto sentiu falta de beija-lo, muito mais do que ele imaginava sentir. Findou o beijo com um selinho, mas não separou demais os seus rostos. Olhou para o loiro e o canto de seus lábios se repuxou num sorriso matreiro.

- Sabe o que eu disse antes sobre te beijar sem pensar em sexo? Acho que não dá pra fazer isso sem ao menos pensar numa rapidinha.

- Cara, você tem sempre que quebrar o clima? – Jensen perguntou indignado, afastando-se do moreno, mas sorrindo.

- Foi mal, você sabe como eu sou. – Jared disse levantando as mãos a frente do corpo.

- Sei... Um idiota completo.

- Mas eu sou o idiota que você gosta, baby. – Jared sorriu vitorioso e Jensen revirou os olhos, mas não negou.

- Agora eu tenho uma coisa séria para falar, Jen. – Jared falou tirando o sorriso do rosto.

- E o que é?

- Você quer namorar comigo? – Jared perguntou diretamente.

- O que? Você está falando sério? – O loiro novamente se espantou com o que o outro lhe dizia, mais uma vez naquela noite. Estava começando a se perguntar, se aquele momento era mesmo real.

- Eu disse que iria falar sério.

- Eu sei, mas Jared...

- Eu quero tentar diferente dessa vez, Jensen. Eu quero tentar fazer as coisas direito, você merece isso. Eu preciso fazer tudo direito dessa vez, então... Quer namorar comigo?

- Eu... Claro que quero, Jared. Era isso que iria te falar naquele dia no shopping.

- Imaginei que era isso. – Jared disse sorrindo enquanto novamente se aproximou do loiro e o beijou.

- Agora estamos namorando. – O moreno disse ao separar do beijo.

- Eu acho que sim. – Jensen sorriu feliz.

- Eu nunca namorei antes, Jen.

- Eu também não, Jared.

Os dois se olharam, sorriram e depois caíram na gargalhada.

- Tudo bem, eu já sei o que fazer. – Jared disse quando parou de rir.

- O que você está falando?

- Eu disse que ia tentar fazer as coisas direito não foi? Então vamos começar esse namoro direito. Vem vamos, a um lugar.

- O que você está tramando, Jay? – Jensen perguntou com receio, mas sabia que iria mesmo assim, afinal.

- Logo você vai descobrir.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NB: **__Oi! Own, esse capitulo foi muito cute! Mesmo, com a atitude de bêbado do Jared no começo, mesmo não estando e tals ~ignore~ E, a surra na praia foi uma cena indescritível, Rsrs. Finalmente Jared Padalecki teve juízo e falou coisas bonitas e certas! Mesmo quebrando o clima, por que se não fizesse isso, não ia ser totalmente esse Jared maluquinho da cabeça, Rsrs. E o pedido de namoro, então... O momento em que todos sonharam! *-* Eu já suspeito no que vai acontecer no próximo capitulo, e torço para que eu esteja certa! Beijos para a autora e os leitores. ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>RESPOSTAS DAS REVIEWS DESLOGADAS:<strong>

**CRISRO:** Tem que ter medo mesmo das coisas que o Jared faz por que ele é muito impulsivo, mas até que dessa vez ele foi bem né? Ele abriu o coração para o loiro, coisa que ele precisava fazer a muito tempo. Ninguem gostou do Jensen saindo com as outras meninas kkkk, mas ele é do Jared, ele não conseguia parar de pensar no moreno. Será que gostou do que o Jared fez nesse capitulo? Obrigada por comentar. Beijos, linda e até mais.

**LULUZINHA:** Está com dó do Jared? Mas ele pediu por isso né? Pois é, ele faz as besteiras dele e desconta em todo mundo e o Justin é um bom amigo e tem muito saco (no sentindo de ser paciente hauhauaha) para aturar o Jared e seus chiliques. Como você é má querendo jogar agua fria no Jay kkkk. Obrigada por comentar. Beijos, linda e até mais.

**JOSY SALDANHA**: Que bom que gostou do capitulo e fico feliz que tenha vindo ler a fic nesse site, não tenha abandonado a história quando ela foi deletada no Nyah. O que vai acontecer? Bom eu nem vou dizer por que está aí em cima kkk! Gostou do que o Jared fez? Ama a minha beta? Ela é muito fofa, não tem como não ama-la. Obrigada por comentar e não desistir da fic. Beijos, linda e até o próximo capitulo.

**NOIVA:** shaushaushuahsua, como estava sem o nome está aí a referencia XD o Tom nem apareceu nesse capitulo e você querendo dar na cara dele, tadinho. Tá certo, é culpa dele o sofrimento dos Js e tal... Tá pode bater hauhauhuaa! É como disse antes, o Jared é impulsivo ele faz as coisas de momento, o que passar pela cabeça dele ele faz e pensa depois. Ao menos dessa vez ele se abriu para o loiro e deu tudo certo XD Beijos, amore e até mais.


	30. Primeiro Encontro como Namorados

Mas um capitulo para vocês. Agradecendo a enxurrada de reviews que recebi no capitulo anterior, não me canso de falar o quanto vocês são uns fofos.

Nesse capitulo eu coloquei novamente os pensamentos dos garotos, estava com saudades de fazê-los. Me digam se gostam com ou sem os pensamentos deles. E lembre-se, não são POV's, essa fic não é escrita por POV.

Vamos ao capitulo, espero que gostem.

**Beta:** Larissa

Boa Leitura!

* * *

><p><strong>Primeiro Encontro como Namorados<strong>

* * *

><p>- Cara, eu acho que ainda tem areia no meu cabelo.<p>

- Isso que dar você ficar rolando na areia da praia feito criança. – Jensen bufou rolando os olhos.

- Foi você quem pulou em cima de mim e começou a briga. A culpa é sua!

- Tá, para de reclamar. – Jensen se aproximou do moreno e passou a mão pelos cabelos castanhos dele. Ambos haviam se limpado, retirado toda e qualquer areia que pudesse estar em seus corpos ou roupas.

Mas claro que Jared tinha que reclamar de alguma coisa e agora Jensen estava ali, passando os dedos pela cabeça do moreno, tirando a areia de sua cabeça. Sentia-se como um macaco catando o outro. Mas, além disso, eles estavam com aquele gesto simples exercendo um tipo de cumplicidade ali. Um tipo estranho de cumplicidade.

Jensen culpou Jared por reclamar feito uma criança e faze-lo estar ali, naquela situação. Mas não podia negar que estava gostando disso, de estar com as mãos entre os fios um pouco comprido e macio do cabelo de Jared.

- Acho que já está bom. – Jensen se afastou do moreno e olhou. Uma troca de olhar intensa e muito significativa, eles sabiam disso e não poderiam mais negar para o outro e nem para eles mesmos.

- Ok, vamos lá!

- Aonde vamos?

- Você vai descobrir quando chegarmos lá. – O moreno sorriu enigmático enquanto entregava um capacete para Jensen e colocava o outro.

Jared subiu na moto e não foi preciso dizer alguma coisa por que dessa vez Jensen logo subia na moto também. A surpresa, ou não é que o loiro passou as mãos pelo tronco de Padalecki, segurando-o apertado. Colocando seu peito as costas do moreno.

- Não diga nada, Jared.

- Mas eu não disse nada. – Jared sorriu.

- Não disse, mas pensou. E com certeza você deve estar com um sorriso bobo no rosto, se achando vitorioso.

- Acho que você já me conhece muito bem então, Jen. – O moreno respondeu sem tentar esconder o riso no seu tom de voz.

- Você já é como um livro aberto para mim, Jared. Pra mim você é um livro aberto e tem as pernas abertas para mim. – O loiro sorriu triunfante ao fim da frase.

- Cara, eu não acredito que você acabou de dizer isso pra mim. Logo você?

- Você disse que eu xinguei, briguei e rolei no chão igual a um garoto de rua. Não custa nada falar esse tipo de coisa e agir como um idiota. Ou seja, como você.

- Vai se danar, Ackles! – Jared disse irritado.

- Liga essa moto e vamos logo aonde você quer ir, Padalecki. – O loiro rebateu.

E assim Jared fez. Ligou a moto e saiu, com Jensen agarrado à seu corpo, em direção ao lugar que somente ele sabia. Durante o trajeto Jared pensou que apesar de que eles estejam namorando agora, o fato deles continuarem implicando um com o outro não mudou.

"_Certas coisas nunca mudam"_ O moreno pensou sorrindo.

Talvez se mudassem não seriam eles dois, da forma quando estão juntos, não seria a relação dele que, bem ou mal fora construída com esses momentos de provocação entre eles. Não seria a mesma coisa.

Quando a moto parou Jensen não acreditou que Jared o levou mesmo naquele lugar. A música alegre típica, daquele tipo de local, várias pessoas transitando de um lado para o outro, crianças correndo e muita gritaria. Jared havia o levado para um parque de diversões.

- Sério, Jared? – O loiro perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantando fazendo um gesto com o braço para o lugar.

- Nós vamos ter o nosso primeiro encontro como namorados e, tem muitos encontros em parque de diversões não é? – Jared disse de forma casual enquanto empurrava a moto para um lugar onde ela ficaria estacionada.

- Sim, é verdade. Tem muitos encontros que acontecem em parques de diversões, mas...

- Então é isso, Jen. Só cala a boca a aproveita.

- Tudo bem. – Jensen deu um suspiro em derrota. – Eu não quero discutir com você.

- Ótimo! – Jared disse sorrindo brilhantemente para o loiro. – Vamos logo então, Jen.

Jensen revirou os olhos, mas ao ver toda a empolgação do moreno ele sorriu. Talvez ter um encontro num parque não seria de todo mal como ele imaginou que poderia ser.

O loiro deu três exatos passos para frente, mas foi parado pelo braço de Jared no seu peito.

- Mas... O que foi isso? – Jensen perguntou.

- Olha Jensen, eu te pedi em namoro e essas coisas, mas existem certas coisas que eu não irei fazer.

- O que? Tipo o que?

- Tipo andar de mãos dadas num encontro. Isso irá manchar minha imagem.

- Jared... – Jensen disse sorrindo de uma forma um tanto esnobe. – Não se preocupe quanto a isso. Eu não vou segurar a sua mão e andar por aí. Eu não quero ser visto com você em público.

- Certo. – O moreno acenou positivamente com a cabeça e cruzou os braços, concordando com o que o loiro disse.

"_Espera aí! Concordando com ele?"_

- Hey, Jensen! O que você quer dizer sobre não querer ser visto comigo em publico? – O moreno gritou, mas o loiro já estava distante e apenas ria imaginando a cara que Jared estava fazendo.

**oOo**

- Ainda não acredito que estou num parque de diversões com você, Jared. – O loiro disse olhando para todos os lados, andando pelo parque e sendo seguido por Padalecki.

- Acho que pode ser divertido. – O moreno disse sorrindo. – E também faz muito tempo que eu não vou a um parque de diversões. Acho que desde quando era criança.

- E você resolveu vir, mesmo por que ainda age como uma criança, Jared. – Jensen provocou com um sorriso.

- Jen...

- Onde você quer ir primeiro? – O loiro perguntou se virando e parando de frente para Jared. Mudando de assunto para evitar uma possível discussão boba que ele mesmo iria criar. Estava feliz demais para brigar com Jared.

"_Não vou brigar com você, Jared. Não agora que me pediu em namoro. Eu nem acredito que ele fez mesmo isso. Ainda estou surpreso com a atitude e tudo o que ele me disse. Surpreso e feliz. Só espero não estar sorrindo feito um bobo para ele. Não do jeito bobo que ele está sorrindo pra mim."_

- E então, Jared. Aonde você quer ir primeiro?

- Eu não sei, Jen...

"_Você pensa que sou idiota, mas não sou Jen. Eu sei que você mudou de assunto para não entrar numa discussão. Eu conheço você, passei tanto tempo junto a você. Estudando suas reações que sei como você age. Essa sua forma de soltar comentários ácidos e agir como se não tivesse feito. Você tem um humor ácido e eu senti falta disso. Cara, eu senti falta de muitas outras coisas. Senti tanto a sua falta Jen. Estou com uma vontade louca de te abraçar agora mesmo. Mas não irei fazer isso, não aqui na frente de todo mundo. Não vou dar um ataque de menina apaixonada. Mesmo que esteja terrivelmente apaixonado por você seu loiro idiota e lindo. Nunca pensei que fosse ficar feliz por isso, mas... Estou feliz por ter te pedido em namoro. Sei que você está feliz também, dá pra notar por esse sorriso idiota no seu rosto. Cara, eu só espero não estar sorrindo assim também"_

- Vamos no bate-bate, primeiro Jensen! – O moreno falou empolgado apontando para o brinquedo.

- Ah, claro Jared. Vamos no bate-bate, aí depois podemos dar uma volta no carrossel. Quem sabe nós não podemos dividir o Dumbo por lá. Fala sério, Jay, esse brinquedo é de criancinha.

- Não é de criancinha! – Jared disse indignado.

- Sim, pode até não ser. Mas só tem crianças lá, agora.

- Só por que tem crianças não significa que o brinquedo é só para crianças.

- Que seja, vamos logo. – O loiro disse com um rolar de olhos.

- Legal! – Jared disse empolgado, socando o ar.

- Você é tão infantil, Jay. – Ackles sussurrou sorrindo ao ver Jared andar rápido em direção ao brinquedo. – Você paga a entrada! – Jensen gritou para o moreno e sorriu ao o ver estancar no meio do caminho.

**oOo**

- Não acredito que você passou quase todo o tempo em que estivemos no bate-bate batendo o seu carro no carro do garotinho, Jared.

- Eu ia bater no seu carro, mas você fugiu de mim. – O moreno falou emburrado.

- Eu que não ia ficar lá parado para você bater no meu carro. – Jensen disse em um tom risonho.

- Jensen é carrinho de bate-bate. Você senta a porra da sua bunda num carro e bate no outro carro. Essa é a lógica do brinquedo. Era pra você fazer isso e não ficar dando voltas pela pista. – O moreno falou irritado.

- O caso é que sou um bom motorista e consegui fugir de você, Jared. Mas você ficou todo estressadinho por que não conseguiu me pegar e foi descontar sua frustação no carrinho do garoto.

- Quem mandou ele ser um mané.

- Ele é só uma criança, Jared.

- Ele é um manézinho, isso sim. – O moreno olhou para o lado.

- Jared! – O loiro disse em tom de censura pela forma que o outro se referiu ao garoto.

- Estou apenas brincando, Jen. – Padalecki disse levantando as mãos a frente do corpo. – E também só estava brincando com o garoto.

- Sim, mas o garoto saiu do carrinho chorando e o pai dele não gostou da sua brincadeira. Deu pra notar pela forma como ele te olhou.

- O pai do manézinho é um manézão. – Jared começou a rir de sua própria piada.

- Você não vale nada, Padalecki. – Jensen disse balançando a cabeça negativamente, porém sorrindo.

- Claro que valho. Valho muito pra você. – O moreno sorriu convencido.

- Cuidado, você está se considerando demais, Padalecki.

Jared deu de ombros para o que Jensen falou e andou em direção ao próximo brinquedo.

"_Eu espero mesmo valer muito pra você, Jensen. Por que você vale muito pra mim. Não sabe o quanto."_

**oOo**

Apesar de algumas pequenas discussões entre cada brinquedo que eles iam os dois estavam se divertindo. Sorriam um para o outro o tempo todo e sem querer, ou não, sempre estavam se tocando. O corpo de um tocando o do outro quando mudavam de lugar, e isso sempre acontecia por que Jared estava o tempo todo invadindo o espaço pessoal de Jensen. Esse era o jeito expansivo de Padalecki. Ou somente quando "acidentalmente" suas mãos se tocavam e o dedo mínimo de Ackles fechava-se brevemente, segurando o dedo do moreno.

- Ganhei! Ganhei! Ganhei! – Jared gritava enquanto pulava e fazia uma espécie de dancinha da vitória, muito ridícula e Jensen só podia rir dele. Os dois estavam numa barraquinha onde teriam que derrubar os patinhos com a pistola d'água e, como já era de se esperar, propuseram uma disputa para saber quem se sairia melhor. Obviamente Jensen perdeu.

Deveria estar aborrecido por isso, já que ele não gostava de perder. Mas na verdade ele não estava. Ver Jared dançar daquele jeito tão ridículo, uma alegria quase infantil, não tinha preço.

"_Ridiculamente fofo"_ O loiro pensou ainda sorrindo enquanto olhava para Padalecki.

- Eu disse que era melhor do que você, Jen.

- Foi apenas sorte, Jared.

- Isso é conversa de perdedor. – O moreno começou a rir. – Você vai chorar por que perdeu Baby-Jen? – Perguntou num tom manhoso.

- Cala a boca seu idiota. – Jensen respondeu cruzando os braços e Jared riu ainda mais.

- Aqui está o seu prêmio. – O dono da barraca de _''tiros ao pato'_' Entregou para Jared um boneco de pelúcia do Woody, personagem do filme Toy Story. Padalecki pegou o boneco e virou-se para Jensen, sorrindo.

- Toma, Jen. É pra você.

- Pra mim? – Jensen perguntou de olhos arregalados, segurando o boneco que lhe foi dado.

- Sim, pra você. Por que não seri... Ah! – Parou de falar ao se dar conta do que fez.

"_Geralmente em encontros no parque o namorado dá o boneco que ganha para a... Er, namorado. E eu acabei de dar o que ganhei para o Jensen"_

- Sim, é seu! – Jared disse usando um tom casual. – O que você está olhando? – Perguntou cerrando os olhos para o dono da barraca que observava a cena dos dois garotos a sua frente.

- Eu? Nada, não estou olhando nada. – O homem respondeu sorrindo forçadamente enquanto balançava as mãos em frente ao corpo.

Jared apenas resmungou em resposta para o homem e se afastou. Andando para longe daquela barraca. Jensen ainda permaneceu no mesmo lugar, assimilando o que acabara de acontecer. Ao se dar conta que o moreno estava se afastando demais andou a passos largos em sua direção, o alcançando.

- Obrigado pelo presente, Jay. – Jensen falou ao ficar ao lado de Jared. O moreno abriu um sorriso ao ouvir Jensen o chamando daquele jeito, de Jay. Apesar do loiro o chamar assim eram raras as vezes que isso acontecia. Mas sempre quando acontecia Jared não conseguia não sorrir por isso.

- Você sabe, eu te dei esse boneco...

- Sim. – Jensen respondeu sorrindo.

- São os caras que dão os bonecos que ganham nessas barraquinhas para as garotas. Então isso faz de você a garota da relação. – Padalecki sorriu provocador ao falar.

- Idiota! – Jensen bateu como boneco na cabeça do moreno e passou a sua frente, tirando o sorriso que havia em seu rosto. _"Sempre estragando com o clima, seu idiota."_

- Aonde mais você quer ir? – Jared perguntou ao alcança-lo. Passando a mão na cabeça, no lugar onde fora acertado pelo boneco que deu ao loiro.

Jensen parou, suspirou audivelmente. Olhou em volta e parou seu olhar num brinquedo especifico. Abriu um sorriso e virou-se para outro.

- Nós vamos lá! – Apontou para a roda gigante.

- O que? Você está falando sério, Jen? – Perguntou com os olhos um tanto arregalados.

- Sim, o que tem de mais?

- O que tem de mais? Roda gigante, Jensen. É um brinquedo para casais.

- Mas agora nós somos um casal, afinal somos namorados não é? – Jensen ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Sim, claro que somos. Mas ao ir lá todos vão saber disso.

- Você não pareceu se importar com isso quando me deu o boneco na frente do dono da barraca e dos outros clientes dele, Jared.

- Jen...

- Jared, roda gigante não é necessariamente para casais assim como você disse que bate-bate não é para crianças. Eu mesmo já fui muitas vezes junto aos meus amigos. Misha e Ian também já foram juntos muitas vezes.

"_Ok, talvez citar esses dois não seja um bom exemplo. Mas ele não precisa saber sobre o caso do Misha e o Ian."_

Jared estava inquieto, passando a mão pelos cabelos, pelas pernas na calça e olhava o tempo todo para a roda gigante. Jensen percebeu isso.

- O que você tem, Jay? – Perguntou calmamente.

- Eu...

- Você pode me contar qualquer coisa.

- Eu... Meio que tenho medo de altura. – Jared disse num sussurro.

- O que?

- Eu tenho medo de altura! – O moreno falou alto, olhando para Ackles e depois desviando o olhar.

Jensen o olhou por um minuto e depois começou a rir.

- Aonde foi parar a parte em que eu podia te contar qualquer coisa? – Jared perguntou aborrecido.

- Desculpa, eu só achei irônico que logo você, que se acha tanto e diz não ter medo de nada e de ninguém, ter medo logo de altura. – Jensen respondeu ao parar de rir.

- Todo mundo tem o seu ponto fraco.

- E o seu é a altura. Logo você que é um dos garotos mais altos que já conheci. Outro fato irônico.

- Jensen... – O moreno disse por entre dentes.

- Era pra eu ter notado isso levando em conta os brinquedos que você quis ir. Até no carrossel a gente foi!

- Eu pensei que você fosse gostar. – Disse com um sorriso meio constrangido.

- Foi humilhante, Jared. Lá sim só tinha criança, e das pequenas.

- Humilhante é ir na roda gigante com outro cara. É gay demais.

- Sim, vamos deixar a roda gigante pra lá e ir no túnel do amor. – Jensen deu uma piscadela para o outro, sua expressão se iluminando.

- Isso, vamos nesse tal túnel. – Jared disse segurando o braço de Ackles e o arrastando para outra direção. Qualquer uma que não tivesse brinquedos que o levasse para o alto.

- Jared... – O loiro parou e fez o outro parar também. – Não tem túnel do amor nesse parque e também veja só você: Disse que seria gay demais ir na roda gigante, mas quer ir no túnel do amor. E isso quem disse foi o cara que me pediu em namoro.

Jared bufou contrariado.

- Eu sei que você está com medo...

- Eu não estou com medo!

- Jared... – Ackles disse levantando uma sobrancelha e o moreno rolou os olhos, mas não disse nada.

- Eu sei que você está com medo, Jay. Mas eu vou estar lá com você. – Jensen colocou a mão carinhosamente no ombro de Jared, tentando lhe passar segurança.

- Vamos logo nesse brinquedo idiota. – Padalecki num só folego.

Os dois seguiram para a fila do brinquedo, e apesar de o moreno ter concordado, Jensen notou que Jared ainda estava muito tenso. Entraram numa cabine e Jensen agradeceu por aquela ser de cabine, pois se fosse apenas o banco era capaz do moreno desmaiar pelo tanto que ele parecia estar nervoso.

Em nenhum momento Padalecki disse alguma coisa. Fato para se estranhar já que o moreno é do tipo extremamente falador. Quando a roda gigante deu um impulso para frente, começando a girar Jensen olhou pelo canto do olho para Jared e o viu prender a respiração e arregalar os olhos que, em outra ocasião o loiro teria rido de tão cômico que eles estavam. Mas Jensen lhe disse que iria ficar com ele para lhe dar a apoio e era isso que ele ia fazer.

O brinquedo parou na metade da volta e a cabine balançou. Jared engatou uma respiração junto ao movimento da cabine e num reflexo segurou a mão de Jensen, firme.

- Tá tudo bem, Jay. Estou aqui com você. – O loiro segurou de volta a mão do outro num aperto também firme, tentando lhe passar segurança.

- Eu... Eu sempre tive medo de altura, Jen. Desde criança. – Padalecki virou o rosto para olhar para Jensen, esperando não estar ruborizado.** – **Eu não gosto de lugares altos. – Disse num fio de voz. Os olhos deixando transparecer a verdade no que ele disse. Um olhar amedrontado, e essa era a primeira vez que Ackles via esse tipo de olhar em Jared.

O brinquedo voltou a girar e Jared resmungou algo que o loiro achou ser um insulto. O aperto em sua mão ficou mais forte, Jensen sentia os ossos serem pressionados e estava doendo, muito. Mas ele não reclamou.

- Droga! Toda vez que essa porra para tem que balançar tanto. Isso é normal? – Padalecki perguntou quando a roda gigante parou outra vez. Dessa vez com a cabine deles no topo.

- É normal sim, Jay. Não se preocupe. – Disse com um pequeno sorriso.

- Por que está sorrindo? Está caçoando de mim!

- Eu não estou Jared. Por favor, estou tentando te acalmar, aqui.

- Eu... Me desculpa... – O moreno respondeu nervoso.

- Está tudo bem... – Jensen sussurrou e entrelaçou seus dedos com os do moreno. Jared soltou um longo suspiro, tentando se acalmar. – Veja como a vista daqui é linda, Jay.

Jared olhou para frente e viu as luzes dos outros brinquedos, ao lado as luzes das casas e mais ao longe dos prédios. Realmente era uma vista linda, ele não poderia negar.

- É verdade, é bonita mesmo.

- Está melhor?

- Acho que estou mais calmo. Obrigado, Jensen.

- Posso melhorar ainda mais... – O loiro sussurrou e aproximou o rosto ao de Padalecki.

Seus dedos ainda entrelaçados e com a mão livre Jensen trouxe o rosto do moreno para junto do seu. Colando seus lábios. O beijo começou lento, os dois entregues aquele momento, o brinquedo voltou a girar e eles não notaram. Continuaram a se beijar, suas línguas tocando-se como num caricia, seus lábios sendo sugados pelo outro. Jensen esfregava seus dedos na nuca do moreno, fazendo-lhe um carinho. Carinho que era retribuído por Jared que passeava seus dedos pelo rosto de Jensen, alisando, acarinhando o rosto do outro.

Findaram o beijo perto da volta acabar. Quando o brinquedo parou, eles desentrelaçaram seus dedos lentamente. Como se não quisessem o fazer.

- Até que foi bom ir à roda gigante, não é? – Jensen perguntou quando eles saíram do brinquedo.

- Não foi de todo mal. A melhor parte foi o amasso. – O moreno disse sorrindo e Jensen balançou a cabeça negativamente, mas também sorrindo. Jared voltou a agir como de costume, aquele Jared amedrontado e indefeso ficou para trás, junto com a roda gigante.

- Cara, eu surtei lá em cima. Droga! Eu não gosto de me mostrar assim. Eu não queria que você me visse como um medroso.

- Não tem problema, Jared. Você tem medo de altura e isso é normal. Todo mundo tem medo de alguma coisa.

- E do que você tem medo?

- Eu tenho medo de lugares pequenos e fechados. Se estiver escuro é pior ainda.

- Não acredito, você tem medo do escuro? – Padalecki começou a rir.

- Eu não tenho medo do escuro. Eu disse que tenho medo de lugares fechados, que me fazem me sentir confinado e se estiver escuro é pior ainda. Nunca ouviu falar em Claustrofobia, seu imbecil? É como você que tem Acrofobia que é medo de lugares altos.

- Tudo bem, Jensen. Eu não pedi para ter uma aula de fobias no nosso primeiro encontro como namorados. – O moreno rolou os olhos.

- O caso é que assim como você surtou lá em cima eu já surtei por causa desse medo de lugares fechados. Certa vez o elevador parou e fiquei preso, tive um surto dentro dele. Era como se o lugar fosse pequeno demais tanto que era difícil até para respirar. Eu apaguei lá dentro e quando acordei já estava fora do elevador. Ainda era criança quando isso aconteceu, mas sempre fico com receio antes de entrar em um elevador.

- Eu vou te ajudar com isso, assim como você fez comigo. Vou te levar pra dar uma volta de elevador no nosso próximo encontro, aí quando você começar a surtar te darei um beijo. Quem sabe algo mais... – Jared levantou a sobrancelha sugestivamente.

- Idiota! – Jensen disse sorrindo.

Eles voltaram a passear pelo parque, sem mais brinquedos que envolvessem altura. A conversa fluía naturalmente, o sorriso compartilhado, a alegria de estar junto ao outro, deram conta do quanto sentiram falta disso. Tempos depois foram em direção a saída, cada um com uma maça do amor em mãos.

- Tenho que admitir, gostei desse encontro no parque. Foi muito divertido.

- Você arranjou um namorado muito divertido não é, Jensen?

- E muito convencido também. – Jensen rodou os olhos. – Você vai me levar pra casa agora?

- Vou. Você vai me dar um beijo ao chegarmos lá? – Jared mirou rapidamente os lábios avermelhados do outro, por causa da maçã.

- Vou pensar no seu caso, Padalecki.

- Vou querer meu beijo, Ackles.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

><p><strong>NB:<strong> Olá! Espera, deixa eu me recompor primeiro. *beta se engasgando de tanta glicose no capitulo* Que coisa mais apertável foi esse capitulo de Egos, Sra. Eve? Podia ter me avisado antes, tenho que me preparar emocionalmente, Rsrs. O Jared estava muito mordível. (Jensen que o diga) Primeiro encontro! A tenda dos patinhos, o carrinho do bate bate, eu ri muito pela infantilidade do Jared, mesmo esperando isso dele né? Um eterno crianção! Mas adorei a cena da Roda Gigante, foi muito legal! Nunca mais vou olhar para uma maçã do amor agora, sem pensar nesses dois agora. *-* Parabéns amore, amei o capitulo! Beijos a você e aos leitores.

* * *

><p><em><strong>RESPOSTAS AO REVIEWS NÃO LOGADOS:<strong>_

**CRISRO:** Gosta quando o Jared age por impulso e faz as besteiras dele né? Hauahauhaua! Também gosto de escrever essas partes xD O Jared se abriu de uma forma que não era esperada nem por ele e nem pelo Jensen, por isso o seu nervosismo. Mas não tem o que o Jensen falar para o Jared sobre o Tom, o rolo todo é da cabeça do Tom. Tá, ele poderia falar sobre o mal entendido, mas será mesmo que é necessário? Vamos ver... Obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

**LULUZINHA**: O Jared não tem limites, vai dar um escândalo na porta da casa do Jensen. Como será os pais dele para "criarem" um garoto assim? Bom eu sei kkkk! Ele tem uma certa dificuldade em se abrir, mas quando abre a boca ele não para mais rsrs. Gostou do que o Jared preparou para eles? Kkk! Obrigada por comentar, beijos!

**DWS:** Obrigada, eu fico feliz em saber que você gostou o capitulo, tanto para dar nota 10 a ele. Obrigada por comentar. Beijos


	31. Acordo

_**Meus amados e queridos leitores, peço desculpas pela demora em atualizar esta fic, mas agora ela está aqui ^^ Estou tentando ser mais rápida possível nas atualizações das fics que tenho em andamento. Podem ficar tranquilos que eu não tenho intenção de abandonar nenhuma, não gosto de deixar nada pela metade.**_

_**Agradeço pelos maravilhosos reviews que mandaram. Eu amei todos, muito obrigada amores. Agora vamos ao capitulo.**_

_**Beta: **__Larissa_

_**Boa leitura!**_

* * *

><p><strong>31 - Acordo<strong>

* * *

><p>Jared seguiu em direção à moto com Jensen em seu encalço. Entregou um capacete para ele enquanto colocava o seu. O moreno subiu na moto já esperando o loiro, ansioso, para sentir o corpo do outro colado ao seu quando ele lhe abraçasse, mas acabou sentindo o boneco que dera para Jensen entre eles dois quando o loiro o colocou ali ao se sentar na moto.<p>

Padalecki amaldiçoou aquele boneco estupido, amaldiçoou a hora em que dera aquilo para o loiro e se amaldiçoou por ter dado o boneco para ele.

"_Ao menos ele está me segurando por própria vontade"_ Pensou ao sentir os braços de Jensen passar por seu tronco, segurando-se em si.

E dessa forma, Jared deu a partida na moto e pegou o caminho de volta para a casa de Ackles.

Ao menos essa era a intenção. Durante o caminho de volta para a casa dos Ackles uma forte e inesperada chuva caiu e Padalecki não teve alternativa que não fosse então, parar em algum lugar para que eles pudessem esperar a chuva passar, caso contrário iriam ficar molhados e com risco de ficarem doentes.

Por pura falta de sorte na parte onde eles estavam, não havia um bom lugar onde parar. Jared chegou a pensar que era alguma espécie de compensação por ter tido uma noite tão boa ao lado de Jensen. O universo deveria estar agindo para colocar algo ruim ali.

O único lugar que o moreno encontrou foi um galpão abandonado, então Jensen desceu da moto e correu até o galpão, abrindo a grande porta de metal para que Jared entrasse com a moto. O lugar era amplo, um tanto escuro, só não totalmente por que era iluminado pelas luzes da rua que adentravam pelas janelas de vidros sendo que algumas delas estavam quebradas.

Padalecki colocou a moto no descanso e tirou seu capacete, olhando pelo canto dos olhos quando o loiro também tirou o dele. Inspirou fundo e suspirou audivelmente, mostrando toda a sua contrariedade, passando a mão pelos cabelos castanhos.

- Só me faltava essa. – Disse Jared levemente aborrecido.

- Minha companhia é tão ruim assim para você que está chateado por que não conseguiu me levar de volta para casa?

- Não é isso, Jen é só que... Fico frustrado quando as coisas não acontecem do jeito que eu planejo. – Jared disse fazendo bico, como uma criança birrenta. O loiro não pode deixar de sorrir com o comportamento do outro.

- E qual seria o seu plano?

- Levar você até sua casa e ganhar meu beijo de despedida.

- Jared... - Ackles disse sorrindo enquanto se aproximava do outro garoto. – Você não precisa me levar para casa para ganhar um beijo meu. Somo namorados agora, lembra?

- Sim, mas beijo de despedida tem um gosto diferente.

- Então me diga qual é o gosto desse...

E Jensen puxou o moreno pela cintura, passou a mão por seu rosto e colou seus lábios, beijando-o. Sentiu a entrega do moreno no beijo, invadiu a boca dele com sua língua e sentiu o sabor de Padalecki naquele beijo. Suspirou ao sentir a mão do moreno em sua cintura e a outra em sua nuca, passando os dedos pelos cabelos loiros e arrepiados de Jensen num carinho que o mais velho gostou e gostava de sentir, pois Padalecki sempre fazia isso quando se beijavam.

- E então? – Jensen perguntou baixo, sorrindo para o moreno que mantinha os olhos fechados.

- Foi muito... Muito bom. – Jared abriu os olhos e sorriu de uma forma matreira e Jensen revirou os olhos já imaginando que viria algum comentário bobo. – Mas eu ainda quero o meu beijo de despedida, Jen.

- Você terá Jared... Não se preocupe que você terá.

Trocaram sorrisos e olharam ao redor, um raio cortou o céu e iluminou dentro do galpão. Lá fora a chuva caía forte, tanto que eles não poderiam imaginar que seria daquela forma. Jensen abaixou os ombros e suspirou derrotado, não sabia quando tempo teria que ficar ali esperando a chuva passar, mas com certeza não seria pouco. Olhou para Jared e viu que ele entendeu o que passava por sua cabeça. O moreno se apoiou a moto e cruzou os braços, Jensen foi até ao seu lado e imitou a posição sua posição ao também se apoiar na moto.

- E então...

- Acho que essa chuva não vai passar agora, Jensen. Vamos ter que ficar aqui ainda por algum tempo.

- Eu havia notado isso. Mas não era sobre isso que eu estava querendo falar. – Jensen olhou para o namorado que o encarou confuso.

- Não? E o que era?

- Como ficamos Jared?

- Bom... Nós estamos namorando agora, certo?

- Sim, mas como vai ser? Como iremos fazer isso? - Jensen perguntou pausadamente.

O moreno fechou os olhos e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Era um gesto que ele sempre fazia para diversas ocasiões e, daquela vez Jensen notou que era por que Padalecki estava tenso.

- Jensen... O que temos é muito bom e eu gosto muito disso. É como disse antes, você me faz sentir coisas que nunca havia sentido ou cogitado sentir antes...

- Eu sei muito bem do que você está falando, Jared. Eu entendo você.

- Essa é a questão, Jensen. Você me entende, por que sente o mesmo que eu. Você... Sente o mesmo que eu... Não é? – O moreno perguntou tentando não transparecer toda a insegurança que aquela pergunta poderia lhe dar.

- É claro que eu sinto! – Jensen respondeu rápido, como se fosse um absurdo Jared pensar o contrário.

O loiro não notara o suspirou de alívio nem quando os ombros tensos de Padalecki relaxaram quando ele respondeu aquela pergunta.

Jensen poderia dizer mais, dizer que amava Jared. Parte sua queria dizer isso, mas outra parte não se sentia segura para por aquelas palavras para fora. Quando ele pensou em contar, Jared o decepcionou e o magoou e, agora, aquela parte sua que não queria contar era a mesma que fazia isso para se proteger. Não era que ele não acreditasse nas palavras ditas antes por Padalecki. Quem sabe logo ele conseguiria dizer aquilo sem medo.

Quem sabe Jared poderia dizer que o ama, livre de qualquer peso que fosse que impedia o moreno de dizer aquilo também.

- Mas, aonde é que você quer chegar Jared?

- O que quero dizer Jensen é que você entende o que eu sinto por você, mas nem todos irão entender. Irão aceitar o que temos aqui. Por isso eu acho melhor mantermos esse namoro em segredo.

- Isso tudo é apenas para você continuar com o seu status na escola? O que eles aquelas pessoas irão pensar é tão importante assim pra você?

- Não se trata apenas de status, Jensen! – Indignou Jared.

- Ah não é? – O loiro perguntou com a voz carregada de sarcasmo. – E o que mais seria, Jared?

- Você está pronto pra isso? Pra ir à frente de qualquer um e dizer que está namorando outro cara? Está pronto para o peso que essa sua ação irá causar? Você está pronto para contar isso a sua família?

Jensen ficou calado após aquela enxurrada de perguntas de Jared. Não sabia o que responder.

- Você acha que sua família vai entender e aceitar o que temos, Jensen? Você acha que todo mundo vai aceitar numa boa só por que você não liga para as opiniões dos outros? Eu acho que não Jen. E eu... Eu não estou pronto para encarar isso, Jen. Não estou. Não ainda... – Jared disse num sussurro derrotado. – Mas e você, Jensen?

Jensen estava espantando com todas aquelas coisas jogadas em sua cara por Jared. Tudo aquilo só demonstrava o quanto ele sentia medo. E a verdade era que, agora, com tudo aquilo dito por Jared para ele, todas aquelas duvidas, também fazia com que sentisse medo. Ele não havia pensado naquelas possibilidades por que em sua mente iludida e apaixonada passava um filme onde ele e Jared eram felizes juntos.

Mas na realidade a coisa não era tão simples assim. E ele bem sabia disso por que muita coisa estava em jogo.

- Eu sei que não é a mesma coisa eu te pedir em namoro e depois falar que terá que ser... Escondido. Mas Jensen eu quero muito ficar desse jeito com você, nessa relação. Pode não ser muito, mas no momento é tudo o que eu posso te oferecer e... Espero que você aceite.

O loiro olhou dentro dos olhos de Padalecki e mais uma vez viu ali sinceridade. Jared estava sendo extremamente sincero consigo desde o inicio, quando eles se encontraram aquela noite. Não soube ao certo quanto tempo ficou encarando os olhos verdes do moreno, mas sabia que fora tempo demais, a julgar pela forma inquieta que Jared estava mexendo as mãos. Padalecki ainda esperava por uma reação sua.

- Você tem noção de que esse plano de namorarmos escondido tem uma grande probabilidade de dar tudo errado? Que isso pode não acabar bem? – Jensen perguntou com um leve receio, mas sabia que Jared deveria perceber o mesmo que ele.

- Eu sei que tem, conheço os riscos. Eu ponderei bastante antes de lhe propor namoro. Assim como eu sei e você também deveria saber que existe probabilidades de isso dar certo. Mesmo que elas forem pequenas, nós devemos nos agarrar a elas se quisermos ficar juntos. E se esse é o risco para ter você ao meu lado, eu estou disposto a encara-lo.

Jensen não pode deixar de sorrir diante das palavras ditas pelo outro. Era até um tanto estranho ouvir tudo aquilo saindo da boca de Jared. Ao mesmo tempo era muito bom, ele sabia disso pela forma como seu coração estava batendo forte dentro do seu peito.

"_Esse filho da mãe está fazendo eu me apaixonar ainda mais por ele essa noite"_

- Eu não gosto de fazer as coisas escondido, Jared... – Ele começou a dizer e viu o moreno abaixar a cabeça em tristeza.

Jensen segurou o rosto de Jared e o ergueu, olhando em seus olhos voltou a falar:

- Mas é como disse antes, Jared. Eu gosto de você e, se eu gosto de você, nada mais óbvio do que querer ficar com você. Então, sim. Eu quero ficar com você! Mesmo que seja às escondidas, mesmo que eu não goste dessa coisa. Mesmo que...

Jared interrompeu o loiro com um beijo apaixonado que fora devidamente retribuído por Jensen. Estavam felizes e, vez ou outra sorriam durante aquele beijo.

- Eu adorei esse seu lado romântico sabia, Jay? – O loiro comentou após findado o beijo.

Jared ainda sorria, mas ao ouvir aquilo desfez o sorriso e fechou a cara.

- Eu não sou o caralho de um romântico, Ackles!

- Diz aquele que me pediu em namoro na praia e passou a noite toda falando que gosta de mim. – Jensen disse num tom provocativo para o outro. Sim, ele adorava provoca-lo.

- Dane-se seu idiota! – Jared resmungou se afastando, com a expressão fechada.

- Ah, não fica chateado, Jay. Vem cá, deixa eu te dar um abraço.

- Eu não quero a porra do seu abraço, Jensen.

- Para de ser tão idiota, Jared! – O loiro disse já não achando mais graça naquilo e perdendo a paciência.

"_Como ele pode ser tão infantil?"_

- Para você de agir tão gay assim!

- Nos trocamos beijos gay. Nós fazemos sexo gay. E agora estamos num namoro gay, se ainda não notou Jared... Nós somos gays! – Jensen disse exasperado.

- Mas você não precisa agir extremamente gay.

- De uma forma ou de outra isso não muda o fato.

- Que seja! – Jared disse rolando os olhos.

- Seu idiota!

- Babaca!

Xingaram-se e viraram de costa para o outro. Os dois agindo feito duas crianças emburradas.

Cinco minutos depois eles estavam se beijando, sem mesmo uma palavra ser dita para iniciar tal ato. Sabiam que poderiam brigar, na verdade eles iriam sempre brigar, discutir ou o que fosse. Sempre iriam se desentender, um namoro não iria mudar isso.

Mas agora eles também sabiam que toda briga que tivessem sempre iria acabar em um beijo, como o que eles estavam trocando neste exato momento e assim como os muitos que vieram depois desse. Até que a chuva passasse e eles pudessem ir embora. E ao chegar à casa de Jensen, Jared teve o seu tão esperado beijo de despedida.

Jensen teve que concordar que beijo de despedida era realmente muito bom, como o moreno dissera. Era o ultimo que daria Jared naquele dia, e teve certeza que o primeiro que daria no dia seguinte seria tão bom quanto. Senão melhor.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>RESPOSTAS AOS REVIEWS NÃO LOGADOS:<strong>_

**CLÉIA:**Que bom que gostou, amore. Fico muito contente por isso e espero que continue te agradando com o texto. Beijos!

**LULUZINHA:** Sonho de muita gente mexer nas madeixas do Jared kkkk! É verdade, não seriam eles mesmos se não estivessem se estranhando. A coisa funciona assim com eles. KKKKK é até irônico o Jared ter medo de altura, mas é bem real. Obrigada linda, que bom que gostou. Obrigada por comentar, beijos!

**CRISRO:** Jensen tá aprendendo algumas coisas com o Jared e isso pode não ser bom para a imagem de bom moço dele xD Sim, o Jared não tem jeito, ele é mesmo um crianção kkkk! Essas cenas são muito cute né? Eu tinha que colocar, tinha que fazer o Jared sendo fofo com o Jensen desse jeito, mas claro que depois dando uma das suas saídas, como no caso chamando o Jensen de mulher da relação xD Sei não, não vou dizer que o Jensen vai abrir o jogo para o Jared ou não. Quem sabe ele não faça isso né? Obrigada por comentar, linda. Beijos!


	32. Apoio

_**Meus queridos leitores, eu peço desculpa por mais uma vez demorar em atualizar essa fanfic. Passei um tempo desmotivada com certas coisas e, essa estória não fluía. Apesar de eu querer muito escreve-la. Mas enfim saiu um capitulo, agora estou engrenada de novo e não irei mais demorar a atualizar. Agradeço pelo carinho de vocês nas reviews que sempre me mandam. Amo cada uma delas. Beijos e até o próximo capitulo!**_

_**Beta: **__Larissa_

* * *

><p>- Eu ainda quero saber, Jensen. – O moreno ditou, mas loiro apenas continuou a usar o computador, sem dar atenção ao outro. – JENSEN! – Por fim resolveu gritar o seu nome.<p>

- Você não notou que ele está te ignorando, Misha?

- Não, Ian. Ele não está me ignorando, ele está tentando evitar responder as minhas perguntas. Mas vai ficar só tentando evitar, por que eu sou persistente e não vou sair daqui enquanto ele não se explicar.

- Eu não diria que você seja persistente, Misha. Eu acho que pé no saco seria mais apropriado para lhe definir. – O loiro acabou falando com o outro, mas ainda mantinha a face voltada para a tela do computador.

- Eu sei que posso ser chato às vezes...

- Jura? – O loiro perguntou em tom de ironia e o outro revirou os olhos com o comentário.

- Mas... Você também é um saco quando começa a fugir do assunto e isso me irrita, sabia? O que há de tão podre que você tanto esconde hein Jensen?

- Você viaja, Misha. Eu não estou escondendo nada podre.

- Ah não? Então me responda qual é a causa da sua súbita mudança? Por que em um dia você estava de fossa e no outro estava tão feliz que só faltava assobiar.

- Eu disse para você que havia me desentendido com o Jared, mas agora já nos acertamos.

-E é só isso? – Collins perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada, colocando em sua face toda a sua descrença no amigo, mesmo que ele não pudesse ver seu rosto já que o loiro estava de costas para si.

- Não é só isso, Jared e eu estamos namorando.

Após a declaração do loiro ser feita, apenas o som do teclado do computador enquanto ele digitava era notado no ambiente.

Os três garotos se encontravam no quarto de Jensen. Misha havia ido com o namorado, Ian, até a casa do loiro para arrancar dele o que ele estivesse escondendo. Collins havia notado a mudança de Jensen que passava boa parte do tempo sorrindo e passou a ser mais sociável com os outros que não fossem do seu grupo de amigos. Quando era confrontado pelo amigo sobre o motivo de sua mudança o loiro sempre dava um jeito de desconversar, mudar de assunto ou simplesmente não respondia.

Não até hoje. E a resposta dada pelo loiro deixou seus amigos surpresos.

- Há quanto tempo? – Ian perguntou quebrando o silencio.

- Mais ou menos três meses.

- E COMO SÓ AGORA VOCÊ NOS CONTA? – Misha perguntou, mais uma vez aos gritos, segurando os ombros do loiro e fazendo a cadeira girar para que ele ficasse de frente para os outros dois morenos.

Jensen suspirou pela boca e molhou os lábios com a língua. Havia se esquecido do quanto o amigo poderia fazer drama por tudo.

- Eu não achei relevante contar, Misha.

- Como não achou relevante? - Collins perguntou indignado. – Você apenas começou a namorar, COM UM CARA, sendo que você nunca namorou antes e não achou relevante contar para os seus amigos? Seus melhores amigos, Jensen?

- Eu quero dizer que não achei relevante contar sobre algo que no momento era incerto.

- E agora é relevante contar? - Ian perguntou num calmo tom de voz, diferente do que era usado pelo namorado.

- Eu... É relevante contar agora, já se passaram três meses que estamos juntos e estamos firmes. Nosso namoro irá continuar dando certo desse jeito... Eu acho.

- Você não achou relevante nos contar na hora, Jensen. E acha que isso irá dar certo? Francamente meu amigo, você...

- Você não tem o porquê ficar indignado e me cobrar alguma coisa, Misha. – O loiro o interrompeu. – Você me faz cobranças sobre não ter contado nada sobre Jared e eu antes, mas você não me contou sobre o seu envolvimento com o Ian. Sabe-se lá quanto tempo vocês já estavam juntos antes de eu ter flagrado vocês.

- Belo argumento. – Ian comentou e Collins o fuzilou com os olhos.

- Você está certo Jensen. Eu... Me desculpe. Eu agi feito um idiota ao te fazer essas cobranças.

- Não, Misha. Você agiu igual a uma mulher histérica e dramática. Mas não é nada novo vindo de você. – Jensen disse sorrindo.

- Cala a boca, idiota. – Misha deu um leve soco no ombro do amigo e também sorriu.

- E como você e o Jared estão indo como namorados? – Ian perguntou.

- Bem, muito bem na verdade... – O loiro sorriu ao falar. – Na verdade melhor do que eu esperava. O Jay está se saindo muito melhor do que eu...

- Jay? – Misha perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada, o interrompendo.

- Er... Sim, o Jared.

- Veja só Misha, ele está corando. – Somerhalder apontou para o loiro, sorrindo. – E você notou como ele falou sobre o Padalecki com um sorriso no rosto, o tempo todo?

- Eu notei sim, sabe o que isso quer dizer não é?

- ELE TÁ APAIXONADO! – Ian e Misha falaram juntos e jogaram os travesseiros da cama de Jensen sobre o loiro que não respondera nada para eles. Apenas sorria e jogava de volta nos outros dois os travesseiros que lhe acertavam.

O que ele poderia dizer? Ele não poderia negar, pois estava apaixonado... Completamente apaixonado por Jared. Aquele moreno alto de sorriso covinhas e com um ego maior do que ele mesmo o pegara de jeito.

Jensen estava feliz que seus amigos não foram contra, ele sabia que eles ficariam ao seu lado e lhe apoiaram, afinal conhecia muito bem os amigos que tinha e agradecia em tê-los por perto.

**OOo**

- As férias estão se aproximando, vocês já sabem o que irão fazer?

- Eu não sei, Justin. Ele me disse que os pais dele estão pensando em viajar. – Jared respondeu ao amigo com um suspiro. Pausou o jogo que eles estavam jogando e se virou para fitar Hartley.

- Eu queria fazer algo legal com ele antes que viaje, isso é, se ele viajar.

- E o que você tem em mente, Jay?

- Eu não sei, acho que poderíamos dar um passeio na moto. Ir para algum lugar bacana, sei lá! Eu nunca fiz essas coisas de encontro romântico antes.

- E por que logo a minha moto? De novo a minha moto? – Justin perguntou.

- Bem, er... – Jared gostou de levar Jensen na moto, gostou de sentir o corpo do loiro colado ao seu, as mãos dele lhe circularem.

Não que eles não fizessem isso agora, mas era sempre bom aproveitar cada instante ao lado de Jensen, ao lado de seu namorado.

Namorado, de inicio a palavra era estranha para si afinal nunca se imaginou namorar uma garota quanto mais um garoto. E, no entanto ali estava ele, fazendo planos para curtir algo com seu namorado. Jensen era o seu namorado e ele tinha que admitir que aquilo fora a melhor coisa que lhe acontecera.

Jensen Ackles era seu e pensar nisso mexia consigo, pois somente alguém como ele, Jared Padalecki, seria capaz de ter Jensen Ackles para si.

Sorriu e balançou a cabeça se recriminando pelo pensamento. Tempos atrás ele poderia se gabar pensando assim, mas atualmente pensar daquela forma não infla o seu ego, na verdade aquilo o deixa imensamente feliz.

- Você me emprestará sua moto ou não? – Perguntou sem responder a pergunta do amigo.

- Claro que irei! Você está se saindo como um bom namorado, Jared.

- Pois é...

- Você namorando! Quem poderia imaginar? E logo com o Jensen... – Justin deu um sorriso.

- As pessoas mudam, Justin. Esse é o meu caso.

- Na verdade eu não acho que esse seja o seu caso, Jared. Você não mudou, você apenas está agindo como o verdadeiro Jared. Aquele que eu conheci e que você costumava ser antes que o poder do seu status subisse à cabeça. Esse Jared o Jensen conseguiu resgatar.

- Pára com essa sua conversa fresca, Justin. Isso está gay demais até para você. – O moreno falou se levantando e parando no meio do quarto.

- No momento não é como você fosse menos gay do que eu. – O loiro rebateu sorrindo.

Jared ia protestar, iria dizer que continuava sendo menos gay do que Justin por que para ele somente Jensen lhe interessava. Era somente Ackles quem o excitava, ele não se sentia atraído pelo corpo de outro homem.

Poderia ter falado isso, mas não teve oportunidade, pois logo sua mãe estava lhe chamando.

- Jared, Seu amigo Jensen está no telefone esperando por você! – Sharon gritou do andar de baixo.

- Já estou indo, mãe!

- Bom eu vou indo, não irei esperar você terminar de namorar pelo telefone. Você pede para ele desligar primeiro e ele diz que não e pede para você desligar? – Hartley perguntou sorrindo enquanto se levantava.

- Foda-se Justin! – Padalecki disse emburrado, jogando outro travesseiro nas costas do seu amigo que apenas riu enquanto saía do quarto.

Fazia três meses que estava saindo com Jensen, namorando com ele. Jared sentia que foram que aqueles foram os melhores dias de toda a sua vida. Não negava mais que estava apaixonado por Jensen. Mesmo que ele nunca houvesse dito propriamente para o loiro, Jared sabia que o loiro de alguma forma, sabe o quanto o ama. Da mesma maneira em que Jensen nunca disse também que o amava, mas Jared sabia que ele fazia.

Podia sentir isso a cada toque do outro, a cada olhar, a cada gesto. Jensen o amava tanto quanto ele amava o outro. Mas Jensen nunca lhe dissera isso, mas não que ele estivesse cobrando algo. Talvez ele estivesse esperando por ele, Jared, dizer primeiro. Talvez Jensen no fundo ainda sentisse alguma insegurança em Jared.

E ele não poderia culpar o loiro de se sentir assim. Mas ele não sabia se estava preparado para dizer em todas as letras que amava Jensen e o ouvir dizer de volta. Apesar deles terem dito que gostam um do outro num nível acima de amizade, não era a mesma coisa. No fundo Jared tinha medo que ao dizer que ama Jensen sua relação ficasse séria demais e ele não pudesse continuar com ela, afinal ele sempre cometia erros e ele tinha medo de cometer outro.

Tinha medo de fazer algo que o fizesse perder Jensen e ele não sabia se conseguiria suportar isso. Não agora que estava tão envolvido pelo outro. Um envolvimento tão grande que às vezes o assustava. Ainda era tudo novo para ele no fim das contas.

Na conversa que teve com Jensen pelo telefone o convidou para vir até sua casa e o loiro prontamente aceitou. Não seria a primeira vez que ele viria e nem a ultima. Na verdade Jensen já viera muitas vezes à casa de Jared dentre desses três meses em que estavam namorando. Ele até conheceu os pais do moreno e eles eram totalmente o oposto do que imaginava.

Jensen imaginava que os pais de Jared fossem dois loucos e ausentes na vida do filho, que não dessem a mínima para ele. Mas na verdade eles eram um casal normal e amoroso demais entre si e com o filho. O problema dos pais de Jared não era que eles deixavam o moreno fazer tudo o que quisesse por que não ligavam para ele. Os pais dele o deixavam fazer tudo por que era uma forma de demostrarem o amor pelo filho, davam tudo o que ele pedia e o deixava livre para fazer o que quisesse.

Agora Jensen entendia parte do "problema" de Jared.

Mas no momento não iria pensar nisso, não quando estava na cama do moreno com o corpo dele por cima do seu, beijando o seu pescoço, sentia a mão dele adentrando sua camisa enquanto suas próprias mãos passeavam pelas costas de Jared que a essa altura já estava sem a camisa.

Estavam tão entregues a aquele momento que não deram conta de que deixaram a porta aberta e a mãe do moreno estava em casa. Só lembraram-se do fato quando escutaram o grito de Sharon ao entrar no quarto com um cesto de roupas limpas e os flagrar naquele momento tão íntimo.

- OH MEU DEUS! – Sharon gritou deixando o cesto com roupas cair de suas mãos.

- Mãe! – Jared disse assustado, saindo de cima do loiro encarando a sua mãe com os olhos arregalados. Jensen não conseguia dizer nada, apenas se levantou da cama e se colocou ao lado do moreno, tão assustado quanto ele.

- Eu... Eu vou... – Sharon não terminou de falar, catou as roupas que caíram no chão e saiu do quarto do filho.

- Agora ferrou tudo! – Jared disse desesperado, passando a mãos pelos cabelos, andando de um lado para o outro.

- Tenta ficar calmo, Jay.

-Ficar calmo? A minha mãe acabou de me ver com outro cara na cama e você me pede pra ficar calmo? A culpa disso é toda sua!

- Minha? – O loiro perguntou incrédulo – Foi você quem me chamou para vir aqui. Foi você quem me atacou assim que eu entrei no quarto.

- Mas você concordou com tudo, você poderia ter me parado...

- Já chega, Jared! – Jensen disse um pouco exaltado. – A culpa toda é de nós dois, por não termos fechado a droga da porta.

- O que eu vou fazer agora, Jen? – O moreno perguntou em um tom desesperado, sentando na cama e pondo o rosto entre as mãos.

Jensen suspirou, sentou ao seu lado e colocou a mão no ombro do moreno.

- Agora você vai vestir uma camisa e vai lá falar com a sua mãe.

- O que?!

- Não se preocupe, eu vou estar lá com você. – O loiro disse sorrindo para o outro.

**OOo**

Lado a lado os dois garotos desceram a escada e encontraram a mãe do moreno sentada no sofá, como se estivesse esperando por eles. Pararam ao pé da escada e Jensen apertou a mão do moreno, lhe passando segurança e transmitindo naquele gesto que estaria o lado dele.

- Senhora Padalecki! – Jensen a chamou, já que faziam alguns minutos que estavam ali parados e Jared não deu sinal de que faria alguma coisa.

- Venham aqui garotos. – Sharon disse sem se virar para olhar os dois.

Jensen e Jared trocaram um olhar antes de se mexerem e irem se sentar no sofá que estava de frente para a poltrona onde Sharon estava sentada.

- Mãe eu... Me desculpe, eu...

- Você não precisa se desculpar, Jared. Eu não estou com raiva de você.

- Não? – O moreno perguntou surpreso. Ele estava esperando uma repreensão da parte de sua mãe e não... Compreensão.

- Não, meu filho. Eu sei que agi como se estivesse chocada e na verdade eu estava. Eu não esperava encontrar o meu filho na cama prestes a...

- Mas não fizemos nada! – Os dois garotos disseram ao mesmo tempo e Sharon sorriu.

- Como ia dizendo, o que me chocou foi a cena que presenciei. Isso não é uma coisa que uma mãe quer ver.

Sharon voltou a sorrir e balançou a cabeça como se assim fizesse apagar de sua cabeça a cena de momentos atrás.

- Eu sei com o que você está preocupado, Jared. Mas isso para mim não foi uma surpresa, eu já estava desconfiada sobre isso estar acontecendo entre vocês dois. Eu e seu pai estávamos desconfiados na verdade, só ficamos esperando o momento em que você diria para nós.

- Você... E o pai? – O moreno perguntou espantado, aquilo era informação demais para assimilar em tão pouco tempo. Até mesmo para o loiro ao seu lado, afinal eles pensavam que ninguém desconfiava sobre o relacionamento deles, que estava indo tudo bem com o lance de namorar as escondidas.

- Sim Jared, somos seus pais e conhecemos você. Vimos a forma que mudou depois que passou a sair com o Jensen e por falar nisso... – Sharon se virou para fitar o garoto loiro ao lado do moreno. – Você faz muito bem ao meu filho, Jensen. Você o ajudou de uma forma que não faz nem ideia, meu marido e eu estamos felizes por ele ter encontrado você.

- Você está dizendo que... Está tudo bem se Jared e eu... Nós... – Jensen começou a perguntar, mas não conseguia formular a frase corretamente.

- Sim, estou dizendo que apoio a relação de vocês dois. – Sharon disse calma, olhando de um para o outro e depois parando o olhar no moreno.

- Jared, seu pai e eu sempre apoiamos você em todas as decisões que tomava, sempre estivemos ao seu lado, e vamos continuar ao seu lado em todas as suas decisões. Por que nós te amamos, e se você sair com meninos ou meninas não irá mudar isso nunca para gente.

- Obrigado, mãe. – O moreno se levantou e abraçou a sua mãe. Ter o apoio dos pais era tudo que ele mais precisava naquele momento em que tudo era muito novo e por diversas vezes assustador.

Jensen observava os dois, ainda sentado no sofá, agora imaginando como seria a reação de seus pais ao descobrirem sobre ele e Jared. Com certeza não seria a mesma coisa que aconteceu com a família Padalecki, pois a sua família era mais tradicional e certos conceitos ainda eram mantidos. Ele era o único filho do casal, ele tinha a missão de continuar o legado da família e tinha consciência de que se o seu relacionamento com Jared viesse à tona ele poderia ser acusado de estar manchando o nome da família.

Depois daquela conversa o clima entre eles ficou mais leve. Jensen descobriu que a mãe de Jared era muito divertida, em todas as vezes que viera ali nunca tinha falado muito com ela. Jared tinha a mesma espontaneidade da mãe e o loiro cogitou que aquilo realmente fosse coisa da família Padalecki.

A noite chegou e Jensen foi para a sua casa, mas ainda pensando sobre o ocorrido na casa de Jared. Se os pais de Jared desconfiaram, então outras pessoas poderiam estar desconfiando deles dois. Isso quer dizer que eles não estavam fazendo um bom trabalho em manter aquele namoro às escondidas. E apesar de no inicio Jensen ter sido contra a ideia, agora ele via que não contar para os outros sobre a sua relação era a melhor solução.

Ao menos até o fim do colegial essa seria a melhor solução para os dois, para Jensen. Depois que aquilo acabasse, finalmente eles estariam livres para ser somente eles dois. Talvez em faculdade em outro estado. Mas enquanto isso eles teriam que tomar mais cuidado.

Faria o possível para que nada desse errado.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

><p><strong>RESPOSTA AOS REVIEWS NÃO LOGADOS<strong>

**CRISRO:** O Jared pode mesmo dar fim no boneco, ainda mais que ele tem uns momentos "raros" de infantilidade kkk! Eu gostei por que dessa vez todos entenderam o Jared, bom parece que dessa vez ele deu um bola dentro e mais uma vez abriu os olhos do Jensen para a realidade deles. O Jared tem muitas nuances kkk, não ele não terá rotina. E brigas serão inevitáveis já que os garotos são tão diferentes. Beijos, amada.

**LULUZINHA:** Eu voltei, tinha demorado no capitulo anterior e demorei nesse, de novo *se esconde* mas tentarei não demorar mais e, pode ter certeza, que uma coisa que eu não tenho em mente e não irei fazer é abandonar alguma fic. Acho isso uma falta de respeito com os leitores. Eu também não gosto quando as coisas fogem do meu controle, mas quem gosta né? Ele tá apaixonado, nada mais óbvio que ele tenha esses momentos romantiCUs e fique sonhador kkkk. Jensen e Jared estão aprendendo muito um com o outro, amadurecendo aso poucos com a convivência. Beijos, linda.

**GUEST:** Eu não sei quem és, mas nem por isso deixarei de te responder ^_^ Esses dois são mesmo muito fofos, modéstia a parte, eu adoro escrever sobre esses dois, nessa fase. O Jared é por deveras sem noção, a maior parte do tempo kkk. Fala tudo o que pensa e nem sempre isso é bom. Na verdade na maioria das vezes nunca é bom. Digamos que ele ainda está na fase de aceitação por isso nega a se rotular como gay. Me bater? O_O kkkkkk! Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capitulo, de verdade. Beijos e obrigada por aparecer e comentar. PS: Revele-se no próximo review kkkk.


	33. Despedida

**Título:** Egos

**Autora**: Eve Ackles

**Beta:** Larissa

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 33 - Despedida<strong>

* * *

><p>Ele nunca imaginou viver o que estava vivendo agora, namorando e apaixonado. Se algum tempo atrás lhe dissessem que ele estaria namorando ou estaria perdidamente apaixonado, ele iria rir na cara da pessoa. Ainda mais se lhe falassem que ele estaria namorando e apaixonado por outro homem. Mas atualmente esse era seu status:<p>

Estado Civil: Namorando

Estado emocional: Completamente apaixonado

Sim, ele estava completamente apaixonado por Jensen Ackles, o riquinho pomposo que ele sempre criticou, brigou esnobou. E a cada dia ele se via apaixonado ainda mais.

Ainda era um pouco inseguro quanto a isso, a todos esses sentimentos que sentia, por isso não externou para Jensen que estava apaixonado por ele. Não lhe disse propriamente as quatro palavras "Estou apaixonado por você".

Não era que ele não quisesse, ele apenas não conseguia, sempre travava na hora em que iria dizer isso. Jensen também ainda não havia lhe dito, mas Jared sabia, sentia que seu sentimento era correspondido. Ele só esperava que Jensen também sentisse isso, o quanto ele estava entregue naquela relação.

No momento estava tão feliz que nem cabia em si. Certa vez pegou-se suspirando enquanto olhava uma foto de Jensen em seu computador, momentos depois se recriminava por estar agindo como uma garotinha apaixonada. Sabia que estava mudando por causa de Jensen, não era uma mudança ruim, na verdade ele estava apenas sendo ele mesmo.

Deixou de ser tão arrogante quanto era antes, tratava os seus companheiros de time melhor, tentando passar com que eles fossem todos iguais. Apenas tentando, por que apesar de mudar, uma pessoa não fazia grandes mudanças do dia para a noite e diversas vezes ele ainda se sentia superior aos outros, principalmente quando ganhavam algum jogo e ele era escolhido como o melhor jogador da partida. Isso inflava seu ego. Mas com Jensen ao seu lado ele aprendia a "controlar" esse seu lado.

As mudanças ocorriam dos dois lados, pois Jensen também mudou muito ao lado do moreno. Ele também não se sentia superior aos atletas e estava mais solto entre os outros alunos. Na verdade a rixa que existia entre aqueles dois grupos teve fim assim que seus principais membros se acertaram. Agora todos mantinham uma relação mais próxima à amizade, para alguns era apenas tolerância. No fim o diretor Beaver ficou satisfeito ao ver que seu conselho fora seguido e agora sua escola não era mais palco de briga de dois grupos que mais pareciam duas gangues.

No fim das contas todos estavam felizes, ao menos a maioria, e Jared sentia o mais feliz de todos. O moreno ajeitou seu cabelo em frente ao espelho, fechou sua jaqueta e pegou as chaves sobre o criado mudo. Saiu do quarto com um sorriso bobo no rosto e ao descer as escadas encontrou seus pais sentados no sofá, assistindo algum programa que o moreno não fez questão de identificar.

- Pelo jeito que está sorrindo e a forma como está apressado eu tenho certeza que irá se encontrar com o Jensen. – Sharon disse sorrindo para o filho.

- Sim, mãe. E tenho que ir logo, não quero chegar atrasado... – Foi até a sua mãe e lhe deu um beijo na testa para então seguir em direção à porta.

Estava quase chegando a ela quando escutou a voz de seu pai lhe chamar.

- Jared... – Gerald levantou-se do sofá e andou em direção ao filho. Parou a sua frente e colocou a mão sobre o ombro do mais novo. – Eu sei que nunca tivemos _aquela_ conversa de pai e filho...

- Pai, por favor... – Jared começou a falar, já sentindo o desconforto chegar por saber sobre qual conversa seu pai estava falando. Iria continuar a _protestar_ sobre o andamento da conversa, mas seu pai levantou a mão em um claro sinal de que ele deveria parar.

- Como ia dizendo antes, nós nunca tivemos esse tipo de conversa, mas eu confio em você filho. Sei que apesar de você ser imaturo na maioria das vezes, eu sei que nesse caso você irá ter maturidade.

- Obrigado pela confiança pai.

- Mas por via das duvidas, caso você esquecer ou não tiver... – Gerald colocou a mão no bolso e os olhos de Jared arregalaram-se ao ver seu pai tirar deles uma cartela com três preservativos e então coloca-los no bolso de sua jaqueta. Jared não pode evitar que seu rosto ficasse rubro naquele momento.

- Tenha juízo filho. E divirta-se com o seu... Namorado... – Gerald disse sorrindo um tanto desconcertado, seu rosto também adquirindo uma coloração vermelha. Enquanto Jared ficava ainda mais corado, se é que isso era possível.

Sem conseguir dizer mais nada ele apenas deu uma aceno positivo ao pai e saiu de casa. Ele achava muito bom seus pais terem aceitado tão bem seu relacionamento com Jensen, mas ter aquele tipo de conversa com eles nunca deixaria de ser constrangedora.

Tratou de deixar aquilo de lado e se focar em Jensen. Aquele seria o ultimo encontro que teria com ele antes das férias de inverno. Tinha que fazer tudo sair bem.

**oOo**

Jensen já estava impaciente esperando pelo namorado, de cinco em cinco minutos olhava no relógio e suspirava a contra gosto ao notar que Jared não havia chegado, mesmo o moreno não estando atrasado. Jensen só estava ansioso e, certo, ele estava impaciente. Mas não poderia evitar estar impaciente, esse seria o ultimo encontro que teria com Jared antes das férias e por isso eles deveriam aproveitar o máximo de tempo possível. Se Jared chegasse meia hora adiantado seria muito melhor. Até por que meia hora antes do combinado Jensen já estava pronto mesmo.

O loiro parou em frente ao espelho, ajeitando seu penteado arrepiado. Sorriu ao lembrar que Jared disse gosta de seu cabelo e da forma como ele o penteava. Na hora Jensen pensou que havia entendido errado e questionou o outro que, com toda a certeza, negou que tinha dito aquilo. Mas Jensen sabia que não havia entendido nada errado. Jared lhe fez um elogio sincero.

-Jensen, seu amigo chegou. - Uma das empregadas da casa lhe avisou da porta, tirando o loiro de seus devaneios. Ele nem notara o tempo que gastou pensando no outro. Olhou para o relógio e viu que Jared chegou cinco minutos adiantados. Desceu as escadas sorrindo e no final dela encontrou sua mãe.

-Você vai sair com aquele garoto, de novo?

-Ele é um bom rapaz, mãe. - Jensen suspirou.

-Eu não duvido do seu julgamento, filho. Só o acho um tanto... Agitado demais.

-Não é como se eu fosse algum santo, mãe.

-Eu sei meu filho é só que...

-Eu não irei fazer nada de mais, mãe. Pode ficar tranquila. E Jared não é uma má pessoa, ele não irá me levar para um caminho ruim. Ele é apenas o Jared, ele é... Pitoresco.

-Acho que pitoresco o define bem, com certeza ele é bonito e original ao chegar aqui de moto. - Donna deu um leve sorriso.

-Moto? - O loiro perguntou espantado, pois pensava que o outro viria em seu carro.

-Sim, você não sabia?

-Eu vou indo mãe... - Jensen disse sem responder a pergunta, indo lhe dar um beijo no rosto.

-Você irá se encontrar com Ian e Misha?

-Esses dois têm coisas mais importantes, no julgamento deles, parar fazer. Tchau mãe!

-Juízo meu filho... - Donna ainda disse para o filho antes de vê-lo passar pela porta. Algo lhe passou pela cabeça, mas logo ela espantou tal pensamento, balançando a cabeça negativamente e dando um sorriso descrente.

Assim que Jensen chegou ao portão de ferro da entrada de sua casa ele encontrou Jared, apoiado a moto, com os braços cruzados, vestindo uma calça Jeans e jaqueta de couro, preta, no rosto um óculos escuro. Os cabelos balançando com a leve brisa que passou. No rosto um sorriso torto e convencido.

Jensen sorriu de volta, mas rolou os olhos ao se aproximar dele.

-Não é atoa que minha mãe me questiona tanto quando saio com você. Aparece assim, vestido como se fosse um Bad boy.

-Mas eu sou um Bad boy... - O moreno disse cheio de si, tirando os óculos.

-Ok, Jared... Vamos deixar isso pra lá.

-Confessa que você gostou de me ver assim. Confessa que me achou bonito.

Jensen fitou o outro, em silencio, sim ele achou o moreno estupidamente lindo daquele jeito, mas não iria dizer e fazer com que o ego dele inflasse ainda mais. Pela forma como ele estava sorrindo agora Jensen sabia que não seria preciso dizer nada. Jared havia pegado a coisa no ar.

-Você só faltou babar por mim quando me viu, Ackles... - Jared disse convencido.

-Cala a boca, Padalecki. Aonde vamos?

-A um lugar especial. Sobe aí... - O moreno informou dando um capacete para o outro e colocando o seu.

-Pensei que viria de carro.

-Emprestei meu carro para o Justin e ele me emprestou a moto dele, mais uma vez.

-Confessa que você só veio de moto para me sentir abraça-lo por trás. – O mais velho disse despreocupadamente.

Essa foi a vez de Jared guardar silencio e a vez de Jensen sorrir já sabendo a resposta. Era sempre assim, ambos eram teimosos demais para admitir certas coisas para o outro e o silencio era a resposta que precisavam para confirmar que estavam certo. Não deixava de ser um jogo entre eles e eles gostavam disso. De certa forma eles aprendiam mais sobre o outro naquela relação nova que estavam vivenciando.

Jared deu partida na moto e Jensen segurou em seu quadril.

Ackles reconhecia o caminho que o outro tomava, mas não conseguia se lembrar onde ele daria. Quando eles estavam afastados da cidade, numa estrada cheia de arvores e pouco movimento o loiro apertou mais os braços em volta do tronco do outro, lhe abraçando. Sim, Jared gostava de levar Jensen na moto para ser abraçado, mas Jensen também adorava andar de moto com Padalecki pelo mesmo motivo.

Um caminho de terra fora tomado e logo eles chegaram ao seu destino final. Jensen reconheceu imediatamente o lugar. A cidade ao longe, abaixo de seus olhos, as luzes dela se acendendo naquele inicio de noite. Havia se esquecido de quanto aquela imagem era bonita.

Jared desligou a moto e Jensen desceu, e logo o moreno fez o mesmo e ambos colocaram os capacetes sobre o guidão da moto.

-Eu não acredito que você me trouxe aqui, Jay... - O loiro disse sorrindo para o namorado.

-Eu disse que era um lugar especial, lembra? O lugar onde fomos ao nosso primeiro encontro.

-É melhor do que você me levar para comer cachorro quente na rua ou entrar de penetra numa boate. - Jensen disse e ambos sorriram com a lembrança daquela noite.

-Obrigado, Jay... - Jensen sussurrou e beijou carinhosa e apaixonadamente os lábios do namorado.

Ao se afastarem Jared ainda deu mais um selinho nos lábios do loiro num gesto carinhoso, da mesma forma que acariciou o rosto dele. Jensen gostava quando Jared agia assim, nesses momentos ele era apenas Jared.

O moreno se afastou e um sorriso de canto se formou em seu rosto. Fora impossível para Jensen rolar os olhos. Conhecia bem o outro e sabia que ele iria falar algo para estragar com o clima ou dar uma de convencido.

-Admita que sou o melhor namorado de todos, Ackles. - Jared disse cheio de si erguendo o queixo levemente.

-Você é o único namorado que eu já tive, não pode se considerar o melhor de todos Padalecki.

-Sou o melhor entre todos que você pode vir a ter.

-Está cogitando que eu possa ter outro namorado além de você? - Jensen perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

-Não! De jeito nenhum! - Jared disse firme, tirando o sorriso do rosto e fechando a cara. Só de imaginar Jensen com outra pessoa seu sangue fervia.

O loiro notou como o outro ficou e sorriu, achando-o fofo.

- Não precisa ficar com raiva, eu não pretendo ter outro namorado. Desfaz esse bico.

- Eu não estou fazendo bico. – Jared rebateu como uma criança birrenta, cruzando os braços e aumentando ainda mais o bico que dissera não estar fazendo.

- Jay não precisa ficar com ciúmes.

- Eu não estou com ciúmes!

- Ainda está fazendo bico.

-Eu não estou, não!

- Você é muito fofo, Jared.

- Isso é muito gay, Jensen.

- Se você não sabe, nós _somos_ gays... – Jensen sorriu ainda mais ao ver o namorado rolar os olhos. Realmente Jared era muito fofo. Chegou perto dele, passou os braços pelos ombros do moreno e o beijou rapidamente nos lábios. – Eu disse que não precisa ter ciúmes, eu sou seu.

- É claro que é. – Jared disse já voltando ao seu tom convencido, apertando a cintura do loiro.

- E você é meu.

- Só em seus sonhos, Ackles.

- Sim você é. Só que é cabeça dura e orgulhoso demais para concordar... Mas eu sei que é verdade.

Jared não disse nada, pois Jensen estava certo. Ele sentia que pertencia ao outro, mas realmente era muito orgulhoso para concordar com ele.

Jensen segurou sua mão e entrelaçou seus dedos. Era a primeira vez que faziam isso. A mão de Jensen era quente e aquele toque novo fez o moreno suspirar, feliz. Ele mesmo havia dito que não queria andar de mãos dadas com Jensen em publico, mas eles não estavam em publico. Ali eram somente eles dois. E ele gostou de ter seus dedos entrelaçados ao do namorado.

Sem dizer nada ele puxou o loiro e ambos andaram até o mirante e se puseram a olhar a cidade, em silencio, apenas curtindo o momento e a companhia do outro. Conversaram trivialidades, trocaram carinhos, beijos apaixonados e juras de amor não ditas. Apenas expressas por seus toques e olhar.

Momentos depois Jared estava em frente a uma arvore, a mesma onde ele havia abraçado Jensen na outra noite.

- O que está fazendo, Jay?

- Irei marcar esse lugar como nosso. – O moreno disse tirando suas chaves de dentro do bolso da jaqueta e usando uma delas para escrever na arvore.

Jensen sentiu seu coração pulsar mais forte com as palavras do outro. Ele queria marcar aquele lugar como deles. Talvez Jared nem tivesse notado a importância daquilo ao dizer, mas para Jensen era como se aquilo deixasse tudo ainda mais forte.

Olhou para a arvore e viu Jared terminar de escrever "J.P" no tronco. Foi até ele e tomou as chaves de sua mão.

- O que está fazendo, Jen?

- Você disse que iriar marcar o local como nosso não é? Então eu também tenho que colocar minhas iniciais.

Jensen escreveu "J.A" no tronco da arvore. Sorriu satisfeito ao ver seu trabalho. Suas inicias ao lado das de Jared. O moreno tomou as chaves de volta e escreveu "J2" abaixo das suas inicias. Jensen olhou para ele e viu seu rosto começar a corar. Jared desviou o olhar para o outro lado.

Jared não era o tipo romântico, ambos notaram que isso ficava a cargo de Jensen naquela relação. Não que o moreno não soubesse ou quisesse ser romântico com o seu namorado, ele só se sentia desconcertado fazendo coisas do tipo. Por isso corara quando Jensen lhe olhou de forma intensa, assim que escreveu aquilo no tronco da arvore.

O loiro não disse nada, não queria quebrar o momento deixando Jared ainda mais desconcertado. Ele apenas puxou o moreno, passou os braços por sua cintura unindo seus corpos e o beijou. Jared se entregou ao beijo passando a mão suavemente no pescoço do namorado.

Ao se separarem do beijo Jensen o virou e ambos sentaram-se na grama, deitando sobre a arvore, Jensen encostado no tronco e Jared entre suas pernas. Uma posição inversa do que fizeram da primeira noite que estiveram juntos ali.

Jensen o abraçou por trás, colocou a cabeça na curva do pescoço de Jared e lhe distribuiu beijos no local. Jensen colocou as mãos por dentro dos bolsos da jaqueta de Jared, ainda o abraçando, e arqueou uma sobrancelha com o que achou lá dentro.

- Jared? – Disse num tom questionador levantado o pacote com preservativos.

- Isso é coisa do meu pai. Ele quis pular aquela conversa de pai e filho sobre sexo e os colocou no meu bolso. Foi constrangedor. Acho que ele deve pensar que eu ando te pegando o dia todo. – Jared fez uma cara engraçada e Jensen gargalhou.

- E que tal aproveitarmos o presente que seu pai lhe deu... – Jensen sussurrou rouco no ouvido do moreno que apenas gemeu em resposta.

- O que ele não sabe é que não será você a usar esses preservativos. – Jensen sorriu malicioso para o moreno.

- Cala a boca Ackles! – Jared disse fingindo-se de bravo antes de beijar o namorado. Não era como se ele desaprovasse a ideia dele. Pelo contrario, ele apreciava a iniciativa de Jensen.

**oOo**

- Logo irá nevar... – Jared disse encostado a moto, com Jensen ao seu lado. Já haviam voltado de seu passeio e o loiro pediu para o namorado parar uma quadra antes de sua casa para eles se despedirem.

- Sim o tempo já está bem frio.

- Toma. Use a minha jaqueta. – Jared ofereceu já a atirando e dando-a ao namorado ao ver como ele estava tremendo.

- Não precisa Jay, eu já estou perto de casa e...

- Eu não estou com tanto frio como você e... Eu quero que você fique com ela... – Colocou sobre o outro sem esperar resposta. – Quero que a use quando estiver em viagem e...

"_Lembre-se de mim"_ Era o que Jared queria dizer, mas não o fez.

Jensen vestiu a jaqueta do outro, sentido o cheiro de Jared na peça de roupa.

As aulas haviam acabado há alguns dias atrás. O inverno chegou e com ele as férias. Jensen iria viajar com seus pais e Jared ficaria na cidade com sua família. Desde quando começaram a namorar essa seria a primeira vez que ficariam tanto tempo sem se verem.

Por isso Jared quis levar Jensen em um lugar especial essa noite, um lugar onde eles tiveram seu primeiro encontro. Onde haviam se entregado de corpo e alma no sentimento que sentiam pelo outro. Queria que Jensen tivesse isso consigo enquanto estivesse longe.

- Eu irei usar a sua jaqueta, mas essa época do ano no Brasil é verão. Acho que irei queimar dentro dela. – Jensen disse sorrindo para quebrar aquele clima de melancolia de despedida entre os dois.

- Não dê bola para nenhuma brasileira, Jen. Dizem que elas são bonitas e também muito ousadas e atiradas. - Jared respondeu se referindo as mulheres brasileiras.

- Pode deixar. Irei avisar a todas que se aproximarem de mim, que eu tenho um namorado me esperando. Que eu sou fiel e que ele é extremamente ciumento.

- Diga isso, exceto a parte do ciumento.

-Nem dá pra notar que você é ciumento Jay.

Jensen riu e Jared não pode deixar de sorrir também. O moreno não podia mais adiar, sabia que, mesmo querendo ficar ali com Jensen por muito mais tempo, ele não poderia prendê-lo ali consigo.

Jared ficou de frente para Jensen, colou seus corpos imprensando o outro contra a moto, segurou o rosto do loiro fazendo um leve carinho e tomou seus lábios. Um beijo carinhoso fora trocado, sem pressa, os dois estavam apenas aproveitando aquele que seria o ultimo entre muitos dias onde ficariam separados.

Jensen passou as mãos pela cintura de Jared enquanto o beijava e ao fim do beijo o abraço, sendo abraçado de volta pelo namorado. Um com o rosto apoiado no ombro do outro.

- Irei sentir saudades... – Fora dito em um sussurro por Jensen.

- Eu também... Me ligue assim que chegar.

- Irei ligar todos os dias.

Separaram-se e sorriram um tanto triste para o outro. Jared deu o capacete para Jensen e pegou o seu. Subiu na moto e levou Jensen o restante do trajeto que faltava de sua casa, parando em frente ao grande portão de ferro.

-Obrigado pelo passeio. – Jensen disse já em frente a moto, com as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta que estava usando do moreno.

- Você sabe, eu me diverti muito também. – Jared sorriu para o outro, um tanto convencido, mas depois voltou a ficar sério. – Boa viagem, Jen.

- Obrigado... Bom eu... Vou entrar. Boa noite, Jay.

- Boa noite... – Jared se despediu.

Sua vontade era de puxar Jensen para seus braços e beija-lo novamente, mas não poderia fazer isso em frente a casa dele. Não estava mais no beco escuro de instantes atrás. Viu o loiro se afastar de si, ir até o portão e a cada passo que ele dava Jared se sentia mais vazio. Mas uma vez sentia coisas que nunca sentira antes.

- Jensen! – O chamou quando ele estava perto do portão. Ele deveria dizer uma coisa, sabia disso. Deveria dizer que o amava. Mas não sabia como. As palavras simplesmente sumiam de sua boca, assim como a coragem de falar.

Mas não era preciso falar, Jensen entendeu o que ele queria dizer. Entendeu no olhar do outro a frustação e o medo de por aquilo para fora. O entendia por que isso acontecia o mesmo com ele. Jensen apenas sorriu para o outro e deu um aceno de cabeça, demostrando que realmente sabia e querendo que Jared soubesse que ele sentia o mesmo.

Jared entendeu e sorriu de volta para o outro, repetindo o aceno. Esperou o loiro entrar para então dar partida na moto e seguir em direção a sua casa.

Os dois se sentiam vazios por ficarem longe um do outro, tristes por não ver o sorriso do outro por tanto tempo. Mas também sentiam que o sentimento deles, de alguma forma, estava mais forte, mas intenso, e eles iriam passar bem por aquela pequena provação.

Mas o que eles não faziam ideia era de que no próximo ano viriam provações ainda maiores e que eles teriam que ser fortes para passarem por elas se quisessem continuar juntos.

_**Continua...**_

**NB: **_Oi! Bem... Eu posso definir esse capitulo como... Super fofo, ou Super fofo e triste? Achei tão legal que a intensidade dos sentimentos entre os dois tenha crescido dessa forma. E apesar de não terem dito as palavras mágicas que um casal apaixonado diz, pelo modo Padackles de ser eles apenas dizem no olhar, e talvez seja o suficiente. Achei muito lindo o Jared ter levado o Jensen no lugar onde foi a primeira vez deles... E ter marcado a arvore e ficar envergonhado depois, mesmo o Jared tendo todo esse jeito arrogante dele, Rsrs. E agora me resta apenas ficar na expectativa do que virá a acontecer, já que não me disseram nada ainda... Vida de beta não é fácil não, Rsrs. Beijos!_

**NA:** _Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo, logo sai mais um. Beijos a todos vocês seus leitores lindos e até mais._

* * *

><p><strong>RESPOSTAS AOS REVIEWS NÃO LOGADOS:<strong>

**LULUZINHA:** Sim, eu voltei. E agora voltei de novo kkkk. Tive um momento de bloqueio com essa fic, mas agora estou na ativa de novo. Espero colocar tudo o que quero o quanto antes para vocês amarem ainda mais a história *será? MUAHAHAHAHA* O lance do namoro as escondidas foi levado a sério pelos dois, mas agora nem é mais tão escondido assim já que a mãe do Jay os pegou no flagra kkkk. O Jensen já é outra história, quem viver verá hahahaha! Beijos, linda.

**CRISRO:** Pois é menina, três meses de namoro. O lance deles tá forte e eles estão conseguindo lidar bem com toda essa coisa de namoro as escondidas. Misha dando piti por que não ficou sabendo da história do namoro, ele tem lá seus contras para não dar esse tipo de ataque. Mas é verdade, apesar da "bagunça" o Jensen tem amigos leais com quem ele pode contar, a mesma coisa acontece do lado do Jared com o Justin. É verdade foi sorte da mãe do Jared não pega-los num momento pior kkkk. Os pais do Jensen na casa dos Padaleckis para pegar os dois no flagra? Só se fosse em sonhos kkkk! Beijos, linda.


	34. Vingança

**Título:** Egos

**Autora:** Eve Ackles

**Beta:** Larissa

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 34 – Vingança<strong>

* * *

><p>Os corredores da escola estavam praticamente vazios, poucos alunos transitavam por eles. Porém, o ginásio estava cheio. Era dia de mais um jogo do time de basquete da escola, o primeiro depois da volta das férias de inverno e mais um jogo importante, na verdade qualquer jogo do time da escola era importante, um acontecimento a parte e por isso todos faziam questão de estarem presentes.<p>

Na quadra as lideres de torcidas faziam seu papel, pulavam, cantavam e balançavam seus pompons gritando incentivos para o time. A arquibancada estava abarrotada de alunos, todos eufóricos, incentivando o time e gritando o nome do capitão, da estrela. Jared.

No meio daqueles alunos, exatamente no meio da arquibancada, estava Jensen. Não estava pulando, nem gritando ou jogando os braços para o ar, mas estava torcendo pelo namorado. Torcendo a sua maneira.

A cada ponto marcado Jared olhava para o loiro no meio da arquibancada, entre tantos alunos, e sempre sorria para ele. Jensen via aquele sorriso, grande, com adoráveis covinhas, um tanto convencido ou não seria o seu Jared, e sorria de volta para ele. Sentia seu coração bater mais forte a cada sorriso dado seguido de um ponto que Padalecki marcava, pois Jensen sabia que aquela era a maneira silenciosa do moreno lhe dizer "essa é pra você".

Ele não iria gritar para todos escutarem, não iria apontar para ele no meio de todos, não iria fazer nenhum gesto chamativo. Bastava aquele sorriso para Jensen entender o jogador queria demonstrar.

Estranhamente, para os dois, isso estava acontecendo muito entre eles. Entendiam-se por olhares, por toques, sorrisos. Jensen chegou à conclusão de que aquilo começou a acontecer por que estava se amando cada vez mais. Ele sentia amar Jared cada vez mais a cada dia que passava.

Nem mesmo o afastamento que tiveram por causa da viagem do loiro durante as férias fora capaz de diminuir o que sentiam pelo outro. Comunicavam-se sempre, passavam o dia conversando por telefone, ou sms. Cada lugar que Jensen ia ele fotografava e mandava para o celular do namorado e a noite eles conversavam em vídeo por Skype.

Quanto mais a saudade aumentava, mais o tempo passava, e cada vez mais se fortalecia o que eles estavam construindo naquela relação e quando finalmente se reencontraram quando Jensen voltou de viagem, ambos sentiam que aquele tempo longe foi bom, pois apenas aumentou seus sentimentos.

Ainda era estranho sentir-se assim, os dois achavam isso. Não tanto quanto antes, estavam se acostumando, mas ainda era estranho. Por outro lado era bom, muito bom na verdade.

O namoro deles ainda era desconhecido de todos, a não ser os pais de Jared, Justin e os amigos de Jensen. Não sabiam por quanto tempo iriam continuar a namorar escondidos e sabiam menos ainda como isso funcionou por tanto tempo, mas enquanto continuassem daquela forma eles estariam bem com isso.

Três semanas após as aulas voltarem Jensen teve competição junto com a sua equipe de natação, também uma competição entre escolas. Jared estava lá, torcendo por ele. Já não era mais nenhuma surpresa para os outros verem um assistindo o outro competir. Afinal agora, aos olhos de todos, eles se tornaram grandes amigos.

Por isso uma semana após a competição de natação que tivera na escola, da qual Jensen e sua equipe venceram, o loiro estava ali, assistindo o jogo do moreno.

Que o time da escola deles era bom isso era um fato, que Jared era a estrela do time e o melhor jogador era outra verdade, sendo assim eles entraram em quadra com todo o favoritismo de sempre, porém perceberão que dessa vez não seria fácil como imaginaram. O outro time era realmente bom e deixava o placara sempre apertado, com pouca diferença para o time da casa que mesmo assim conseguia ficar na frente.

Jared ainda era o mesmo também em relação ao time, sentia que todos dependiam dele, de seu talento, porém agora não tanto quanto antes...

-Notou que agora o Padalecki prende bem menos a bola e está fazendo mais passes? - Misha perguntou.

-Sim, agora ele não está tentando fazer todos os pontos, sozinho. - Ian respondeu ao namorado.

-Você quer dizer que ele não está tentando fazer todos os pontos sozinho, _sempre_, não é?

-Isso, bem por aí...

Misha e Ian estavam juntos a Jensen assistindo ao jogo de basquete, eles sempre o acompanhavam, assim como Justin ia junto a Jared assistir as competições de natação. Os amigos sempre falavam sobre Jared, sempre tinham algo a dizer sobre o comportamento e atitudes de Padalecki, tanto dentro quanto fora da quadra. Jensen achava que eles implicavam tanto com Jared mais para pegarem no seu pé, por isso aprendeu a não dar importância para o que eles diziam.

-É mesmo um babaca esse Padalecki, faz um ponto e estufa o peito se sentido o melhor de todos. Olha só... - Misha falava com o namorado. - Babaca!

-Hey! - Jensen disse para o outro em um tom de advertência. Ele ignorava o que eles diziam, mas não sempre. Afinal Jared poderia ser babaca algumas vezes, quer dizer, muitas vezes, mas ele era o seu babaca e somente ele, Jensen, poderia o chamar assim.

-Desculpe, Jensen. Não irei falar mais nada do seu "Pada-Lover". - Misha disse zombeteiro para o loiro e logo após riu, acompanhado do namorado.

Jensen balançou a cabeça negativamente diante do comportamento infantil dos outros dois e voltou a prestar atenção no jogo.

Jogo este que não demorou a acabar, mais uma vitória do time da casa, mas dessa vez com o placar apertado. Fora um dos jogos mais difíceis que já tiveram.

Enquanto parte dos alunos invadiram a quadra para parabenizar os jogadores, Jensen descia da arquibancada e seguia em direção à saída, não sem antes trocar um olhar com Jared onde ele expressava sua felicidade pelo namorado.

- Você não vai esperar pelo Padalecki? – Ian perguntou a Ackles.

- Não. Irei espera-lo no estacionamento. Não quero ficar no meio dos bajuladores dele, sabe que eu não gosto disso.

- Ou você não gosta de ver como a Cortese o bajula e se joga pra cima dele? – Misha provocou.

- Tanto faz. De qualquer jeito ele sabe que a gente sempre se encontra no estacionamento antes de ir embora. – Jensen disse fazendo pouco caso, dando de ombros. – Mas e vocês, como estão indo com os seus pais agora que eles sabem o quanto vocês estão envolvidos.

- Meus pais receberam a noticia muito bem. Bem até demais... – Misha respondeu. - Eles disseram que já imaginavam que eu iria trazer um namorado pra casa e ainda disseram que pensavam que a surpresa maior foi saber que eu estava namorando o Ian e não você.

- O que? Eu nunca namoraria você, Misha. Seus pais são tão loucos quanto você. – Jensen riu.

- Esquece a loucura dos meus pais, o que me preocupa desde quando conversei com eles é a parte que disseram que estavam esperando eu levar um namorado pra casa.

- Por que isso te preocupa tanto?

- Como por que, Jensen? Você é estupido? Eles dizerem isso é quase como falarem que está escrito na minha cara que sou gay. Por acaso eu dou bandeira demais? Ando rebolando, falo afetado ou gírias? – Misha falou rápido, aparentando estar à beira de um ataque de pânico. Bem dramático como ele era.

- Eu não sei, Misha. Talvez eles pensem assim desde o dia em que você usou a saia da sua mãe. – Jensen conteve o riso ao ver o rosto do outro ficar um pouco vermelho.

- Hey, não era uma saia comum. Era uma saia de pregas, verde. Eu precisava dela para me vestir de escorces para o Halloween.

- Quem é que se veste de escorces no Halloween para pegar doces, Misha? E pra um hétero você sabe diferenciar muito bem uma saia comum de uma saia de pregas. – Jensen riu do amigo.

- Cala a boca, Ackles! – Misha disse com raiva.

-E você, Ian? Como a sua família reagiu? - Jensen perguntou ainda com um sorriso no rosto, mas este se desfez ao ver que o amigo não estava rindo.

-Eles... Bem, eles não reagiram assim tão bem quanto os pais do Misha. Meus pais tiveram outra reação.

-Te agrediram? - O loiro perguntou verdadeiramente preocupado com o amigo.

-Não, eles... Eles só não tiveram a mesma reação que os pais do Misha, ou do Jared como você nos contou. Na verdade eles não tiveram reação nenhuma. Eu estava lá, sentando em frente deles e depois de ter contado... Tudo, eles ficaram calados. Apenas isso e por um bom tempo. Depois, ainda sem dizer uma palavra, o meu pai se levantou e saiu da sala, minha mãe foi logo atrás dele.

Jensen apenas escutava calado, com as mãos no bolso. A verdade era que essa era a terceira vez que vivenciava ou escutava sobre alguém abrir para a família sobre a sua sexualidade e isso sempre o fazia pensar. Pensar em como seus pais irão reagir ao saberem que ele está namorando outro garoto. No fundo ele tinha medo de contar e admirava os amigos, e seu namorado, por terem conseguido abrir o jogo para seus pais.

- Eu nem sei o que pensar... – Ouviu Ian continuar a falar. – Tem dois dias e eles não falam nada. Não sei o que esperar, se eles vão ficar do meu lado e me aceitar ou me dar uma surra. Talvez se eles me batessem ainda seria melhor por que assim eu saberia qual é a posição deles, esse silencio todo está me matando. Nem conseguir ficar no mesmo cômodo do que eu estou, eles conseguem.

- Não fica assim, Ian. – Misha pediu ao namorado, colocando a mão em seu ombro. – Se clima na sua casa está assim tão, insustentável, você pode passar a noite na minha casa. Tenho certeza que os meus pais não iriam se incomodar.

- Eu acho que os seus pais só precisam de um tempo para pensar e assimilar tudo, Ian. Afinal, diferente dos pais do Misha que já desconfiavam de alguma coisa, os seus pareceram ter sido pegos de surpresa.

- É, eu acho que você está certo... – Ian concordou com o amigo, de cabeça baixa.

- Acho que deveria aceitar a proposta do Misha. Na verdade, acho que deveria ficar com ele e dar esse tempo aos seus pais, deixe que eles assimilem toda a noticia e então converse com eles de novo. Tenho certeza que os pais do Misha não iram se incomodar se você ficar um dia ou dois com eles.

- Não! É claro que eles não irão se incomodar. – Misha respondeu. – Está decidido, você ficará comigo, na minha casa.

- Eu não disse que aceito. – Ian disse com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

- E nem precisa dizer, eu já decidi por você.

- Tudo bem, irei ficar na sua casa, Misha.

- Isso! Assim irei poder cuidar de você, te darei muito carinho e...

- Ah, por favor! Estou quase virando diabético com tanto doce. – Jensen interrompeu a Collins. – Todo esse mel de vocês me enjoa.

- Você não tem direito de falar de mim, Jensen. Você só falta babar quando vê o Padalecki. E a troca de olhar que vocês trocam é puro mel. Quase posso ver um arco-íris se forma entre a troca de olhares de vocês dois. – Collins resmungou com um sorriso sabichão no rosto.

- Eu não fico a ponto de babar, Misha!

- Mas é claro que fica, e tem mais...

E nessa discussão os três seguiram até o estacionamento da escola, onde cada um seguiu seu caminho. Jensen ficou para esperar por Jared e viu os amigos irem embora, cada um em seu carro. Ian tinha a Misha, ele iria ficar ao seu lado independente do que os pais dele iriam lhe dizer. Jensen também ficaria ao lado dele, assim como também sabia que se a situação fosse inversa, e um dia Jensen sabia iria ser, seus amigos estariam ao seu lado o apoiando.

Não pode deixar de sorrir ao pensar nisso. Seu sorriso aumentou ainda mais ao ver Jared vir em sua direção.

**oOo**

Jared falou com Jensen no estacionamento da escola, mais não o bastante, ao menos não tanto quanto gostaria, pois o loiro recebeu uma ligação de seu pai que o pediu para vir mais cedo para casa para receber o pai dele, avô de Jensen. Mas antes de o loiro ir embora Jared o convidou para a festa de comemoração da vitória do time de basquete da escola.

O moreno foi para sua casa um tanto contrariado por não ter conseguido falar direito com Jensen e, nesse momento, estava junto a Justin em seu quarto.

- Imagino o que todos iriam dizer se vissem você fazendo os seus exercícios. – Justin disse a Jared, que estava respondendo as questões das atividades da escola enquanto Harley usava o seu notebook.

- Tem certas coisas que os outros não precisa saber, Justin. - Jared dizia enquanto fechava seus livros.

- Coisas como o quanto você é inteligente? Que não precisa se fazer de idiota, mesmo sendo um na maioria das vezes, por que tem o QI acima da média?

- Não comece com esse papo, de novo, Justin. Faz anos que você diz a mesma coisa e eu já estou cansando de ouvir.

- Estou apenas dizendo que seja você mesmo e não esse personagem que criou só por causa de status.

- Tudo bem, Justin, eu entendi. Mais uma vez você vai querer mostrar que estou fazendo a coisa errada... – Jared revirou os olhos diante das palavras do amigo. – Mas você também não está fazendo a coisa certa.

- Eu? O que você quer dizer? – Justin desviou o olhar rapidamente.

- Você está aí a mais de meia hora fuçando o facebook do seu ex-namorado que, além de fazer mais de um ano que terminaram, mora em outra cidade.

- Eu não estava...

- Está stalkeando sim! – Jared o cortou.

- Não estou stalkeando, estou apenas checando. – Justin respondeu e Padalecki lhe lançou um olhar cético. – Tudo bem eu confesso, estava stalkeando ele.

- Justin, você... Você tem que deixar isso pra trás. Já faz mais de um ano que vocês terminaram.

- Eu sei que deveria fazer isso, Jay. Eu queria poder, mas não consigo. – Justin suspirou. – Eu ainda o amo e ver que ele está bem e progredindo me deixa feliz. Ele está comentando que está prestes a ganhar uma bolsa na faculdade, veja! – O loiro virou o notebook para o amigo.

- Justin... Ficar olhando essas fotos, ficar seguindo os passos dele por rede social não fará bem. Você tem que deixar isso e seguir em frente. Você sempre pede para que eu siga os seus conselhos e os sigo por que sei que você só os dá por que quer o meu bem. Então eu peço para que siga o conselho que te dei por que eu também quero o seu bem, amigo.

- Eu sei, irei fazer o que pediu. – Justin disse baixo, enquanto desligava o notebook. – Estou feliz por você estar ao lado da pessoa por quem está apaixonado.

- De quem você está falando?

-Não se faça de bobo, Jay. Sabe que estou falando do Jensen.

-Hey, quem foi que disse que estou apaixonado por ele? - Padalecki pegou o notebook do colo do amigo e se levantou da cama, indo em direção a mesa onde havia deixado seus livros.

-Não tente enganar, Jay. Eu te conheço melhor do que ninguém e nunca vi você olhar para outra pessoa como olhar para o Jensen.

-Justin...

-Você pode negar, mais eu sei que é verdade. - O loiro interrompeu o que viria ser mais uma tentativa do outro de negar. - Mas agora eu que irei lhe dar um conselho, você não deve negar o que sente, nem renega-lo, por motivo algum por que isso nunca acaba bem. - Justin suspirou e voltou a falar. - Eu sei que você está passando por uma experiência nova e por isso tem medo de muita coisa que vem junto com isso, acredite eu sei, pois eu passei pela mesma coisa. Só... Não faça nenhuma besteira, ok? Não faça nada do que possa se arrepender depois.

Jared nada respondeu, apenas ouviu o que o amigo dissera e pensava sobre isso. Ele estava certo, ele ainda tinha medo de algumas coisas que vieram junto com todos esses sentimentos que estava sentindo. Sim, ele estava apaixonado por Jensen, ele não negava isso para si mesmo, mas falar para outra pessoa ainda era difícil. Ele nem teve coragem de dizer as tais palavras para Jensen.

Justin não precisava lhe pedir para não fazer nenhuma besteira, por que ele não iria fazer. Não iria fazer nada que pudesse lhe afastar de Jensen.

-Você acha mesmo que não tem problema em ir à festa na casa do Tom, ainda mais com o Jensen? - Hartley perguntou.

-Por quê? – O outro arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Bom, Jensen lhe disse o motivo de Tom ter tanta... Raiva dele. Esse amor não correspondido que ele sentia, ou sente, sei lá. Vai ver ele pode tentar fazer alguma coisa contra o Jensen, ou com você por estar no caminho dele.

-Não viaja, Justin. - Jared riu do amigo. - Você fala como se vivêssemos num filme. Tom não é nenhuma ameaça, e, além do mais, ele já teve tempo o bastante para fazer algo contra o Jensen. Por que ele iria fazer justo agora?

-Eu não sei. Apenas estava pensando sobre isso.

Jared riu, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Achando que o amigo estava sendo paranoico demais. Ele não deveria temer o que Tom poderia fazer, Tom é quem deveria temê-lo, por que ele iria proteger Jensen.

**oOo**

Jensen passou o resto da tarde junto ao pai e o avô, saíram para jogar golfe, ficando junto ao pai enquanto ele informava ao seu avô como estava a empresa. Alan achava essencial que Jensen estivesse presente quando um assunto referente à empresa que administrava fosse tratado, afinal ele esperava que Jensen seguisse o legado da família, assim como ele seguiu ao ficar no lugar de seu pai no comando da empresa.

A verdade era que Jensen não prestava muita atenção a tudo o que eles diziam, pois se sentia pressionado a aceitar uma coisa que ele não tinha certeza se queria seguir. Parecia que desde que ele nasceu já tinha o seu destino traçado para tomar o lugar do pai na presidência. E o pior de tudo, sentia como se não tivesse escolha.

Quando via o seu avô, ele tinha ainda mais certeza disso, ele não teria escolha, assim como parecia a seu pai também, há anos atrás. Talvez seu pai nem precisasse escolher seguir o legado da família ou não, talvez ele gostasse do que fazia e sempre quis seguir os passos do pai. O que era totalmente o oposto de Jensen.

Ackles sabia que teria que fazer uma escolha, estava nos últimos meses do ensino médio e ele teria que escolher qual rumo seguir, o caso era que, ele tinha duvidas se ele teria o apoio de seu pai para o que quer que ele fosse escolher fazer de sua vida após o colegial.

Apoio, ter alguém em que possa confiar, alguém que esteja ao seu lado. Isso era importante para qualquer um. Jensen queria ter sua família ao seu lado, não só no momento em que ele fosse escolher sua carreira, mas também quando chegasse a hora dele dizer que estava namorando outro garoto.

Assim como os pais de Jared o apoiaram, como os pais de Misha também fizeram o mesmo. Ele só não queria ter de passar por uma situação similar a de Ian, ou talvez pior.

Ian tinha sorte de ter Misha ao seu lado, alguém que ele amava. Isso o fez lembrar-se de Jared.

Jared tem se mostrado uma pessoa diferente nos últimos meses, uma pessoa melhor, alguém que Jensen adorava conhecer a cada novo dia, ele tinha certeza que se fosse o caso, Jared iria ficar do seu lado, em qualquer situação. E ele iria se sentir uma pessoa de sorte por isso, por ter ao seu lado a pessoa que ele ama e o apoia.

Só então se deu conta de que ainda não havia dito isso a Jared, não havia dito que o amava. Expressava o seu sentimento por ele a cada toque, a cada olhar, a cada sorriso e sentia ser correspondido na mesma intensidade. Mas um lado seu sempre teve medo de expressar esse sentimento em palavras e ficou esperando que Jared lhe dissesse primeiro que o amava.

Mas agora ele via o quanto toda aquela sua espera não fazia sentido. Se ele sentia que Jared também o amava, por que ele, Jensen, não lhe dizia isso? Talvez Jared também sentisse medo de sua reação, talvez ele também estivesse esperando que Jensen dissesse primeiro. Sendo assim, Jensen iria fazer isso primeiro, afinal um dos dois teria que dizer isso um dia. Afinal se fossem esperar pelo outro isso poderia nunca acontecer.

Já estava pronto para ir à festa que Jared lhe convidou, apenas se distraiu pensando demais. Pegou sua jaqueta e desceu as escadas, da maneira mais contida possível por que, apesar de estar com pressa em ver o moreno e lhe dizer o que devia, ele não queria demostrar ansiedade excessiva e desmotivada para alguém de sua família.

- Aonde você vai? – Escutou a voz grave de seu avô lhe perguntar ao passar pela sala.

- Em uma festa na casa de um amigo. O time da escola conseguiu mais uma vitória e todos estão comemorando.

- Mas ainda estamos no meio da semana. – O avô disse com clara indignação em seu tom de voz. – Você deveria ficar em casa e estudar. Pensar no seu futuro.

- Pai, ele é jovem. Ir a festa nessa fase é normal. – Alan interveio pelo filho. Os mais velhos dos Ackles encontravam-se sentados em duas poltronas, postas uma de frente para outra com uma pequena mesa entre elas.

- Festas são normais no fim de semana. Ele deveria usar seu tempo para algo mais útil do que desperdiça-lo em uma festa. Provavelmente fazendo coisas inapropriadas.

- Pai... – Alan suspirou audivelmente. – Jensen é ciente de suas obrigações, tenho certeza que ele não faria nada inapropriado. – Virou-se para o mais novo, que permaneceu o tempo todo parado e em silencio diante dos mais velhos. – Você pode ir, filho.

Jensen não esperou que fosse dito outra vez, tratou de sair de casa antes que seu avô fizesse seu pai mudar de ideia.

Andou em direção garagem, adentrando em seu carro, o ligou e seguiu rumo à casa de Tom. Era um pouco estranho ainda pensar que ele estava indo à casa de Tom para dizer a Jared que o amava. Por outro lado poderia ser bom, justamente por causa do lugar, afinal foi em uma festa na casa de Tom que ele e Jared tiveram o seu primeiro beijo de fato.

Só de pensar no que iria fazer o loiro sentia seu coração bater mais forte. Estava nervoso e ao mesmo tempo ansioso, mas acima de tudo estava feliz.

**oOo**

Jared olhou para o relógio em seu pulso pela... Ele nem sabia quantas vezes já havia checado a hora. Só sabia que Jensen estava atrasado. Bom, não era como se tivessem marcado algum horário para que o loiro estivesse atrasado, então o mais correto seria dizer que ele estava demorando. Demorando muito e isso o deixava nervoso.

Recusou as bebidas que lhe foram oferecidas, e a todo momento olhava em direção a entrada, conferindo se Jensen não havia chegado.

- Não precisa ficar nervoso, o seu namorado vai vir. – Justin disse para o moreno. Estava com um copo de bebida em sua mão. – Pelo o que você me disse, ele sempre aparece quando vocês marcam alguma coisa e também, os amigos dele estão aqui. – Apontou para um canto onde estavam alguns dos garotos do time de natação, dentre eles Ian e Misha.

- Quem disse que estou nervoso? – Jared perguntou ao amigo. Olhou mais uma vez para o relógio no seu pulso e depois para a entrada da residência.

- E eu preciso dizer mais alguma coisa? – Justin levantou uma das sobrancelhas loiras. – Você esta olhando todo tempo para o relógio e depois para o portão. Se não soubesse o motivo diria que você está cronometrando a chegada das pessoas.

- Não enche, Justin! – Jared disse com impaciência e voltou a olhar o relógio.

Justin sorriu diante do estado do amigo e tomou alguns goles de sua bebida.

Jared verificou as horas e já estava quase desistindo de esperar, provavelmente Jensen não iria aparecer aquela noite. Quem sabe ele ficou preso em mais algum programa em família. Mas viu estar errado assim que olhou para os portões da frente e viu o carro de passar. Acompanhou o loiro estacionar o veiculo e não pode evitar o sorrio ao vê-lo descer e vir em sua direção.

- Eu não disse que ele viria? – Justin disse perto de seu ouvido, tocando o seu ombro e se afastando do amigo.

- Pensei que você não viesse mais. – O moreno disse a Jensen assim que ele parou a sua frente.

- Me desculpe pela demora, Jay.

- Tudo bem, eu nem notei.

Trocaram sorrisos, olhando um para o outro. Jared mordeu o lábio, fitando a boca do loiro.

- Eu queria poder te beijar, agora.

- Também queria – O loiro disse suave. – Mas antes eu preciso te dizer uma coisa.

- Tudo bem, você me fala o que tem para falar e depois eu te encho de beijos. – Jared sorriu maroto para o outro. – Tem um lugar que podemos fazer isso, vem comigo. – O moreno andou a frente e Jensen o seguiu.

Justin acompanhava de longe a conversa do amigo. Estava ali não para comemorar e sim para ajudar o amigo caso ele precisasse por que, apesar de Jared o achar paranoico demais, Justin não conseguia deixar de pensar que alguma coisa ruim poderia acontecer. Por isso ele manteve Jared sob sua vista, assim como Tom.

Notou que, do lado oposto Welling também estava atento a conversa entre Jared e Jensen. Viu quando Tom, logo após ver Jared sair acompanhado de Jensen, dissera alguma coisa para dois garotos que estavam o acompanhando, e então eles saíram apressados para dentro da residência. Logo após Tom também entrou e sumiu de seu campo de visão.

Com toda certeza ele não estava sendo paranoico. Alguma coisa fora planejada por Welling contra seu amigo. Ele só esperava conseguir evitar.

**oOo**

- Onde você está me levando, Jared?

- Para a garagem, é lá que costumava levar as garotas quando queria... Você sabe. – Jared sorriu de canto.

- Você está me comparando as garotas que pegava?

- Não! – O moreno se apressou em responder. – Só acho que esse seja um bom lugar para conversarmos, como você queria. Ninguém vem aqui, eu sei disso por que já vim a muitas festas nessa casa. Ninguém irá nos incomodar. Sem risco de sermos visto.

Jensen sorriu para o moreno, ao o vê-lo todo desconcertado e nervoso tentando se explicar. Entraram por uma porta ao lado da principal que era por onde passavam os carros.

- Pronto! Você pode começar a falar o que queria. – Jared disse ao parar no meio do lugar. Havia alguns carros estacionados ao redor dos dois, carros da família Welling. Jensen reconheceu o carro de Tom dentre eles. As luzes estavam apagadas e a única iluminação que tinham era da luz da lua que entrava pela porta que eles haviam deixado aberta.

O loiro sentiu o nervosismo voltar, as mãos suarem, passou-as sobre a calça, a fim de seca-las. A boca estava seca e aquela estranha sensação na barriga que era um misto de nervosismo, ansiedade e excitação.

- Eu nem sei como explicar, Jared. Eu... – O loiro respirou fundo para tomar coragem de contar tudo o que queria. – Eu sinto uma algo que nunca imaginei que pudesse sentir na minha vida. É um sentimento tão forte que, no começo eu não sabia explicar o que era. E mesmo quando finalmente abri meus olhos para o que sentia, ao descobrir o que era, eu senti muito medo, afinal isso tudo é muito novo para mim.

Jared ouvia a tudo calado, sentindo seu coração palpitar mais forte a cada palavra dita pelo loiro. Não era preciso ser um gênio para saber onde ele queria chegar. Estava feliz por finalmente poder ouvir_"aquelas palavras"_ da boca de Jensen.

- A cada dia que eu passava junto a você esse sentimento só aumentava cada vez mais, e continua aumentando, Jay. Eu tinha medo de dizer isso antes, mas então percebi que não deveria, não há motivos para ter medo.

Jensen deu um passo em direção a Jared, sorrindo apaixonadamente para ele.

- Esse forte sentimento que estou falando é amor e, eu te amo, Jared... É isso o que eu queria ter dito antes, que eu te amo. Tinha medo de qual poderia ser a sua reação, mas agora não tenho mais por que eu sei que...

Antes que Jensen pudesse concluir a sua frase todas as luzes foram acessas. O loiro olhou em direção a porta na outra extremidade do local, que era interligada a residência principal, e viu Tom com a mão no interruptor, lhe dando um sorriso sarcástico. Não olhou por muito tempo para Welling, pois os gritos, vaias e assovios ao seu redor tiraram a sua atenção.

Detrás dos carros saíram várias pessoas, muitas com celulares em mãos, gravando tudo o que acontecia ali. Algumas gritando, outras xingando-o. No rosto de umas era possível ver pena, no de outras, desprezo e até nojo. Tudo aquilo estava lhe deixando atordoado.

- Vejam só galera! O Ackles está todo apaixonadinho pelo Big-Jay. Tá querendo pegar ele. – Um garoto, que Jensen reconhecer ser do time de basquete, gritou no meio de todos.

- Eu sempre soube que o filho dos Ackles era um veadinho! – Tom gritou de onde estava.

Após isso mais gritos, mais xingamento, mais olhar de desprezo direcionado a Jensen. Olhou para Tom e aquele sorriso sardônico ainda estava em seu rosto. Jensen conhecia aquela situação, já esteve nela antes, com Tom. O moreno estava relembrando o que viveu com ele próprio numa noite há anos atrás, quando Thomas tinha se declarado. Ele recriou a cena, mas dessa vez era tudo muito pior.

_**Continua...**_

**NB:** Oi! Você já sabe né? Sabe que eu tô amolando o facão aqui do outro lado e testa-lo no Tom. Por que PQP! Que raaaaiva! Eu estava me descabelando e detonando minhas unhas no fim do capitulo. Estava indo tão bem, por que eu sei. (Eu sei u_u) que o Jared também ia dizer que o amava e iam dar aquele abraço gostoso e um beijo daqueles, mas a inveja é TANTA né, que, por favor, meu ódio direcionado ao Tom. Isso é por que eu ainda acho que ele vai fazer coisas piores. Quero saber como o Jared vai reagir sobre isso. Se vai defender o Jensen, ou se mostrar indiferente... Pela reputação que ele tem. E se ele fizer isso, é facada para o Padalecki também. #momento #sanguinária. Shuashuahsuhua... Eu adorei todo o capitulo! Mas esse final foi de tipo... Surtar vidas! Estou revoltada, vou sair quebrando tudo, colocar o Jensen no meu pote de geleia e fugir para o Malibu, hahahaha! Se Jared o defender coloco ele no pote também *aquelas* Bem, arrasou mais uma vez, Eve. Parabéns! Beijos e até o próximo!

* * *

><p><strong>RESPOSTAS AOS REVIEWS NÂO LOGADOS<strong>

**DELS:** Amo fazer coisas fofas, eu confesso hahaha! Vou tentar não demorar mais para postar os próximos. Beijos!

**BRUNA:** Olá! Seja muito bem vinda ^^ Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando da fanfic. Pois é, a fic ainda não está terminada, mas irei termina-la, eu não penso em abandonar nenhuma fanfic, acho isso sacanagem com os leitores, digo isso por que também estou do lado do leito e sei o quanto é frustrante você acompanhar uma estória e ela ser abandonada. Essa com certeza terá um fim e espero que seja logo xD Não se excedeu, eu gostei muito do review. Muito obrigada por suas palavras, me deixaram muito feliz. Reitero que não irei abandonar a fic, pode ler sem medo. Beijos, linda.

**CRISRO:** O Gerald é mesmo um bom pai, mas não deixa de ser constrangedor o pai dar uma camisinha para o filho. Constrangedor dos dois lados, ao menos nesse caso foi, por que tem pais que não sentem constrangimento em falar sobre esse assunto. As férias do Jensen no Brasil foi na minha casa, mais especificamente no meu quarto *aquelas* ahuahauahuaa! Beijão, linda!

**WILLIAN:** Eu te entendo, o Jared tem um modo de falar que faz a gente rir mesmo hahaha! Esse é um dos motivos que o Jensen o ama. Acho que essa coisa sua deve ser fetiche mesmo hein hahahaha! Mas eu também gosto, não de todas, mas gosto também. Obrigada pelo review, lindo. Beijos!


	35. Reações

**Titulo: **Egos

**Autora:** Evysmin

**Beta:** Larissa

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 35 - Reações<strong>

* * *

><p>Jared não sabia como agir.<p>

Estava tão surpreso quanto Jensen diante daquela situação. Em um instante estava feliz, ao lado de Jensen, ouvindo-o declarar-se para ele... Jared não conseguiria expressar como se sentiu na hora. Ouvir da boca de Jensen que ele o amava era... Inexplicavelmente bom.

Mas então tudo desmorona. Eles viraram o centro das atenções, todos ao seu redor, gritando, vaiando, xingando, rindo... Jared não sabia o que fazer. O que ele deveria fazer, afinal de contas?

-Vamos, Jared. Você tem sorte de ter amigos como nós que viemos te tirar dessa roubada. - Um dos jogadores do time de basquete disse, puxando Jared para longe de Jensen. E o moreno deixou-se ser guiado. Estava no piloto automático.

De repente ele notou que restou apenas Jensen no centro, recebendo tudo o que era dito por aquelas pessoas que nada tinham a ver com a sua vida. Com a vida deles.

Jensen virou o rosto em sua direção, o observando seriamente em uma pergunta muda, sobre o que Jared iria fazer. E o moreno sabia que ele tinha que fazer algo. Ele tinha que ficar ao lado de Jensen.

Moveu o seu corpo, dando um passo à frente, mas fora parado por uma mão em seu ombro.

- Eu não faria isso se fosse você, Jared. Você tem uma reputação a zelar, é um ótimo jogador e quer ser um jogar profissional, não é? Quais são as chances de isso se tornar real se você tiver seu nome ligado a uma coisa dessas? Que faculdade decente iria te chamar para representar o time dela se você carregar um escândalo como esse na bagagem? - Disseram perto de seu ouvido.

Não era preciso que Jared se virasse para saber quem sussurrara tais palavras em seu ouvido. Ele reconhecia a voz de Tom. Ele queria ir adiante, puxar Jensen para seus braços, protege-lo de tudo e todos. Mas no fim das contas, Welling tinha razão. Jared sempre teve o sonho de se tornar um jogador de basquete famoso. Ele teria que escolher entre seu sonho e aquele que sabia ser a primeira pessoa que amou de verdade, e talvez, fosse a única que iria amar.

Jensen continuou olhando em direção a Jared, esperando por alguma resposta dele, mas então, suas íris verdes compreenderam o momento em que ele havia desistido deles dois, desistido dele, o deixando ali sozinho, no meio de todas aquelas pessoas. O loiro abaixou a cabeça, o canto de sua boca se repuxou no que deveria ser um sorriso. Voltou a levantar a cabeça, virou as costas e saiu. Não escutava o que os outros diziam, tampouco lhe importava. Apenas continuou a andar, afastando-se daquele lugar. Afastando-se de Jared.

**oOo**

Justin tentou seguir Tom e até mesmo os outros dois garotos que estavam com ele, mas os perdeu de vista. No caminho viu Misha e Ian e, mesmo não tendo muito contato com os outros dois garotos, resolveu chama-los, colocando-os a par de toda a situação e lhes pediu para ajuda-lo. Afinal de contas eles eram os melhores amigos de Jensen e mesmo não os conhecendo muito bem, Hartley jugou que eles não queriam que algo acontecesse ao amigo deles.

Os três procuraram em todos os quartos do andar de cima da casa, mas não encontraram Jensen, Jared ou Tom. Resolveram procurar nos cômodos no andar de baixo, não obtendo sucesso novamente. Reuniram-se na cozinha e em dado momento puderam ouvir uma gritaria. Entreolharam-se caminhando em direção ao barulho, o que os levou a garagem da casa.

Eles entraram pela mesma porta onde minutos atrás Tom havia entrado e no momento que chegaram sabiam que havia sido tarde demais. Ainda puderam ver quando Jensen se virou e saiu pela outra entrada a garagem, sob vaias e xingamentos. Misha adiantou-se e tentou chamar o amigo.

- Jensen! Espera!

- Vejam só galera, o amiguinho da bichinha do Ackles apareceu pra ajuda-lo. – disse Chad Lindberg, um dos garotos que Justin viu junto a Tom antes de tudo aquilo acontecer. – Deve ser outra bicha, assim como todos aqueles do grupinho deles também devem ser. Um bando de bichas!

Misha virou para trás, buscando o dono da voz que estava insultando a ele e seu amigo, mas seu olhar parou sobre o sorriso de Welling.

- Você... – Collins avançou a duros passos e segurou Tom pela camisa. Não se deixando intimidar pela diferença de altura ou massa muscular que havia entre eles. – Isso é culpa sua. Eu sei!

- Eu não tenho culpa do seu amiguinho ser uma bicha, Collins. – Tom sorriu ao falar. – Todos aqui vimos isso, não é pessoal? – Ele perguntou e recebeu vários gritos em concordância.

- Viu, só? O seu _amiguinho_ é uma bichinha de merda!

- É melhor você parar de falar assim do meu amigo, Welling, ou eu...

- Você o que? – Tom o interrompeu. – Vai me bater? É isso? – Perguntou com um sorriso de escarnio. – Já notou a diferença entre nós dois? Eu posso parti-lo ao meio se quiser, idio...

Sua frase não fora completada, pois Misha acertou um soco no rosto de Tom que o fez dar um passo pra trás, e tropeçar no pé de alguém que estava às suas costas, caindo sentado no chão. A mão parando em seu queixo machucado, olhando surpreso para o menor a sua frente.

Todos ao redor começar a gritar novamente, eufóricos.

- Vai, Misha!

- Vai baixinho, acaba com ele! – As pessoas gritavam de todos os lados.

- A única coisa que vai ser partida ao meio vai ser a sua cara, seu idiota. – Misha disse furioso, olhando para Tom. – E eu irei ter o prazer de fazer isso...

Misha avançou novamente sobre Tom, mas Ian segurou o seu braço, o impedindo.

- Não vale a pena, Misha. O mais importante agora é ir atrás do Jensen. Ele não deve estar bem.

Misha bufou, contrariado, mas no fim concordou com um aceno de cabeça para Ian e os dois saíram para procurar por Jensen.

- Eu vou quebrar a cara daquele merdinha! – Tom gritou, se levantando.

- E você diz isso só agora que ele já foi embora?

- Vá se foder, Lindberg!

Justin se aproximou de Jared, que continuava parado, olhando para onde Jensen tinha ido, e colocou a mão em seu ombro.

- O que você fez, Jay?

- Eu não fiz nada, Justin... Esse é o problema. Eu não fiz nada. – Jared disse em um tom de voz baixo.

**oOo**

Jensen continuou andando, sem olhar para trás. Na sua frente havia vários rostos, mas não conseguia reconhecer nenhum deles. Eram todos disformes, borrões a sua frente. Entrou em seu carro e saiu cantando pneu.

As ruas, no tardar da noite, não estavam muito movimentadas e mesmo se estivessem, Jensen não iria notar. Sua vista estava embaçada pelas lagrimas não derramadas. Não iria derrama-las, não queria, mas foi inevitável quando a primeira rolasse por sua face, seguida de outra e tantas mais. Estava inseguro quanto a contar para Jared o que sentia por ele, no fundo sentia medo de ser rejeitado por ele e no fim foi exatamente o que acabou acontecendo.

Jared não ficou ao seu lado, ele o deixou sozinho, mesmo depois de tudo que havia dito, o moreno não ficou lado.

Dane-se Tom, danem-se todos que estavam naquela maldita garagem naquela hora, ele não se importava com nenhum deles e suas opiniões, não mais. Ele só se importava com uma pessoa, com Jared, e, no entanto acabou descobrindo que não tinha o mesmo valor para o outro.

Enxugou o rosto passando a o braço pelos olhos e no pequeno momento que fez isso o seu carro virou em direção ao acostamento.

Assumiu o controle, rapidamente. Não tinha noção da velocidade em que estava e muito menos queria saber. O celular em seu bolso começou a vibrar e ele o puxou, olhando rapidamente para a tela, identificando o nome de Misha. Respirou fundo, e jogou o celular no banco do passageiro. Não queria falar com ninguém. Nada do que poderiam dizer importava mais.

Não queria saber de nada, a única coisa que queria era que aquela dor em seu peito passasse logo. Era só nisso que pensava, que realmente ansiava em ter.

E foi a última coisa que lembrava antes de apagar naquela noite.

**oOo**

Estava em um estado semiconsciente, podia ouvir uma voz, bem distante, chamando o seu nome. Aos poucos fora ganhando sua consciência, franziu o cenho ainda de olhos fechados. Sua cabeça doía, e muito, parecia que a qualquer momento iria explodir. Não havia bebido nada na noite anterior, pois não tivera tempo e depois tampouco teve animo para fazer alguma coisa. Apenas veio direto pra sua casa e se jogou na cama, nem mesmo a roupa havia trocado. Não soube ao certo quanto tempo passou com o rosto enterrado no travesseiro, quando menos esperou o cansaço lhe fez dormir.

E agora ele acordava com essa maldita dor de cabeça. Era só para não lhe deixar esquecer seus problemas.

- Jensen abre essa porta! Agora! – Um grito soou seguido de uma pancada na porta. O loiro suspirou, parecia que seus problemas haviam apenas começado.

- Já estou indo... – Gritou para quem estava lhe chamando, impacientemente, do outro lado da porta.

Levantou-se passando a mão pelo rosto, pelos cabelos e andou até a porta de seu quarto, destrancando-a. Seu avô entrou como um furacão, o empurrando. Atrás deles Jensen pode ver os seus pais.

- O que significa isso, moleque? – O velho Ackles perguntou furioso.

- O que? – Jensen perguntou, aturdido.

- Eu faço as perguntas aqui moleque, e quero que me responda. Hoje pela manhã recebi o telefonema do seu primo e ele me disse que ia mandar um link para o meu e-mail e então eu vejo... Isso! – o mais velho empurrou um tablete para Jensen. – Agora eu quero saber, o que significa isso!

- Calma, Pai...

- Como você me pede calma, Alan? Você tem ideia do tamanho do estrago dessa merda toda?

Enquanto seu pai e seu avô discutiam Jensen verificou o que estava no tablet. O loiro descobriu ser um vídeo e o título era "Herdeiro Ackles sai do armário e declara seu amor gay". Alguém havia postado o vídeo na internet e o vídeo já tinha um grande número de visualizações e comentários. Comentários que Jensen preferiu não ler.

- Então diga logo que isso é uma dessas brincadeiras de mau gosto dos jovens de hoje! Isso não pode ser verdade!

-É... É verdade sim, vô. – Não tinha por que negar, afinal todos já sabiam.

- Seu moleque... – Jensen viu seu avô avançar em sua direção, a mão já levantada, mas não se moveu, não iria recuar.

- Você não irá bater no meu filho! – Alan segurou o braço do pai.

- Você vai defendê-lo? – O mais velho dos Ackles perguntou mais do que indignado para o filho com nítida descrença em seu tom de voz.

- Vou sim, por que ele é meu filho e é isso que os pais fazem. Defendem seus filhos, ficam do lado deles e respeitam suas escolhas. – Alan disse olhando, firme, para o pai. – Mas disso você não sabe não é? Afinal foi capaz de virar as costas para a própria filha somente por que ela não quis casar com quem você escolheu e preferiu alguém mais humilde.

- Não venha mexer no passado numa hora dessas, Alan. O comportamento do seu filho é inaceitável. Ele é um homem! Não pode manter esse tipo de relações com outro!

- A vida é dele, pai, e ele faz com ela o que quiser. Não irei interferir.

- Como você pode dizer isso? Esse tipo de coisa é imoral, vai contra as leis de Deus!

- Amar vai contra as leis de Deus? Acho que você está enganado.

- E na empresa? Você já pensou nisso? Que essa... _Coisa_, irá prejudicar os negócios? Será uma mancha irreparável no nome de nossa empresa, pior ainda, uma mancha no nome dos Ackles.

- Se caso tiver algum problema iremos resolver. – Disse Roger, prontamente, com a voz pacificamente calma.

- Não seja ingênuo, Alan... – O mais velho sorriu sarcástico para o filho. Andou para a porta do quarto, mas antes de sair do cômodo parou e voltou-se para este. – Meu pai construiu essa empresa do nada, assim como conseguiu o prestigio que o nome Ackles carrega. Dei duro para manter o trabalho dele e não irei deixar você arruinar tudo.

- E o que você vai fazer? Me tirar do cargo de presidente e tomar o lugar? Ora Pai, você não passa de um velho beirando a senilidade. O que poderia fazer? E o prestigio que a empresa e o nome Ackles têm hoje é graças ao meu trabalho que foi muito melhor do que o seu. Eu expandi a empresa, fiz dela melhor do que era antes.

- Sim, parece que o Alan Ackles é mesmo bom em tudo o que faz como todos dizem... Menos em criar um filho macho de verdade. – O mais velho cuspiu as palavras em tom de nojo e saiu do quarto.

**oOo**

Jensen não esperava, mas obviamente estava muito feliz pelo apoio dos pais. Tanto sua mãe quanto seu pai lhe disseram o quanto o amavam e que nada iria mudar. No fim das contas eles estavam preocupados com ele também. Nunca haviam o visto do jeito em que o loiro se encontrava. Tão cabisbaixo e desolado.

- Não fique assim, meu amor... – Sua mãe dizia enquanto passava a mão por seus cabelos. Jensen tinha a cabeça sobre o colo da mãe. – Eu não gosto de ver você triste.

- Ele me deixou sozinho, mãe... Na frente de todos. Depois de tudo o que disse pra ele, depois de ter dito como eu me sentia. – A voz do loiro estava distante e baixa.

- Ele pode ter ficado assustado com a situação, Jensen.

- Não, ele fez uma escolha. Ele não queria se envolver. Jared é muito ligado à imagem que tem e não a queria abalada, por nada. Eu que sou um idiota por ter me apaixonado por uma pessoa assim, por pensar que ele havia mudado. Sou um idiota por ainda gostar dele.

- A gente não manda no coração, meu amor. Não podemos escolher de quem gostamos. – Donna beijou a testa do filho.

Em momentos como esse Jensen ficava agradecido por ter uma mãe tão compreensiva.

**oOo**

Seus amigos também estavam preocupados com ele e foram visita-lo.

- O seu vídeo já tem mais de cem mil visualizações, Jen.

- Misha, você é muito sem noção. Pra que fica assistindo esse vídeo na frente do Jensen? – Ian repreendeu o namorado.

- Tá tudo bem, gente. Eu não ligo pra esse vídeo. – Jensen deu de ombros.

- Mas eu não estava assistindo ao vídeo, estou lendo os comentários.

- Geralmente é só gente babaca que comenta, Misha.

- Não, Ian, quer dizer... Tem sim muitos comentários de gente babaca, mas também tem muitos comentários legais. Vejam só esse aqui da "_Slash is my life_" – Collins virou o notebook para que os amigos olhassem o comentário.

"_Ai meu Deus! Essa foi a declaração mais linda que eu já vi na minha vida! Estou chorando glitter e vomitando arco-íris. Estou shippando loucamente Jensen Ackles com esse tal de Jared. Padackles se tornou meu OTP adaç~klakflçasadfaadaçsssjsksasakjsasajds" _

- Chorando glitter e vomitando arco-íris? – Jensen perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- E o que quer dizer "shippando" ou "OTP"? – Ian também perguntou claramente confuso.

- Espera! Eu escutei você falar Padackles? É isso mesmo? – Jensen fez uma careta engraçada.

Misha sorriu ao ver a expressão do amigo.

- Quanto às outras coisas que vocês perguntaram eu também não faço ideia do que seja, mas Padackles é a junção do nome do Padalecki com o seu sobrenome, Jen. É o nome do casal, como Branjelina, sabe? Parece que essas pessoas que estão "shippando" vocês... – Misha fez aspas com os dedos no ar. – são boas em descobrir as coisas e já sabem muito sobre o Jared também.

- Isso é... Uma loucura. – Jensen disse, passando a mão pelo rosto.

- Na verdade eu gostei do nome. É bem legal. – Misha comentou com um sorriso malicioso.

- É verdade, tem um som legal mesmo.

- Eu não acredito que você está concordando com esse maluco, Ian.

- Apenas disse que o nome tem um som legal, Jensen, só isso. – Ian respondeu escondendo um sorriso. – Mas ainda falando sobre vídeos que estão bombando na internet você tem que ver esse outro. – O moreno de olhos azuis pegou o computador das mãos do namorado e digitou algo na busca do site de vídeos. Deu um sorriso ao encontrar o que queria e com o mesmo sorriso, compartilhado com o Misha, colocou o computador sobre o colo de Jensen.

- '_'Baixinho derruba gigante do time de basquete''_. – O loiro leu o título do vídeo que era nada menos do que o momento em que Misha acerta um soco no rosto de Tom e o mais alto cai no chão. Jensen havia escutado a história pelos dois amigos, mas ver é muito diferente. Não pode conter o sorriso que apareceu em seu rosto. O primeiro em muito tempo.

Tom não deveria usar altura como vantagem. Misha não era do tipo que fugia da briga, Thomas não fora o primeiro cara alto com quem Collins brigou e o derrubou.

- Você é mesmo um baixinho invocado, Misha. – Jensen disse sorrindo.

- Eu tinha que defender a honra da princesa do grupo. – O menor puxou a mão de Jensen e a beijou. O loiro usou a mesma mão para lhe acertar um tapa na nuca.

- Por que você não vai proteger a honra do seu namorado?

- Bom, agora ele sabe que se for preciso eu irei. – Misha disse se gabando. E os três riram.

Jensen se divertiu com os dois amigos o restante do dia, além deles o distraírem, também sempre eram uma boa companhia.

**oOo**

O final de semana passou rápido para Jensen, logo já era segunda-feira e ele teria que voltar a escola. Na verdade ele não precisava ir, seus pais lhe disseram que ele não precisava ir se caso não estivesse com vontade, e até mesmo apontaram a hipótese de muda-lo de escola, se o filho quisesse. Mas Jensen não queria ficar em casa e muito menos mudar de escola, fazer tal coisa seria apenas adiar o inevitável, ele sabia disso.

Por isso ele resolveu ir à escola como de costume, seria a primeira vez que ele sairia de casa desde o que aconteceu na festa de Tom. Mas ele estava preparado para o que iria enfrentar. Não iria se esconder, não mais.

Chegou à escola em seu carro, e como de costume Misha e Ian chegaram junto a ele. Os três seguiram juntos para o prédio da escola, e podia sentir os olhares direcionados a si, vindo de todos os cantos, podia ver as pessoas conversando sobre ele. Mas, claro, pois o principal assunto abordado por todos no momento era a saída do herdeiro Ackles do armário.

Mas ele não ligou para nada e nem ninguém, sabia o que estava por vir e estava preparado para isso, e para qualquer coisa.

Menos, encontrar Jared já sentado na sala de aula, ao lado da única cadeira vazia.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>NB:** Nem preciso dizer que o Jared está mais do que errado né? Como sempre, pisando na bola... Acho que Jensen não o perdoará tão fácil assim. E caso aconteça, o Jensen possa querer que ele, Jared, assuma que são namorados... Mas daí, isso vai ser um desafio e tanto para os dois, e mais ainda para o próprio Jared. Reconquistar a confiança de alguém que te ama, ou amava, não é nada fácil, rs. Vamos ver como vai ficar o desenrolar da situação, estou ansiosa pelo próximo capitulo. Beijos!

**RESPOSTAS AOS REVIEWS NÃO LOGADOS:**

**DELS:** Verdade, o Tom pegou pesado, esse recalcado. Imagino o que queira falar sobre o Tom hahahaha! Castigo? Vamos esperar por isso né? xD Beijão e desculpe a demora em atualizar.

**CRISRO:** Olá linda. Pois é, quanto tempo. Não quer entrar para tomar uma xícara de café? Hahahaha! O Tom não estava parado, ele só esperava pelo momento que achava certo para dar o seu movimento. O Jensen faz o tipo possessivo, só ele pode implicar com o babaca dele hahaha. Sim, o Misha é fora da casinha e ele e o Ian foram mesmo muito corajosos ao assumirem o relacionamento deles para os pais. Posso dividi-los sim com você, mas não abuse deles, pois são meus bebês acima de tudo :3 Eita guria! Como assim se auto sabotava, isso não se faz hein! *aponta o dedo* Acho que você é a única que acredita no Jared desde o começo da fic, muitos não gostavam dele, mas você sempre viu o lado do personagem que os outros não viam, que só o Jensen viu. Que linda, você S2 Beijão, linda! (PS: desculpa a demora em atualizar.)

**LALKY:** A vingança do Tom era esperada, mas fico feliz que consegui te surpreender com ele recriando a cena que, ele acha, que o Jensen fez com ele no passado. Jay bater no Tom na frente de todos? Será? Hahahaha! Obrigada, linda. Beijão!

**PEROLA:** Oi loiraça! *tapa nos glúteos pra não perder o costume da pedreiragem* O Misha é mais aberto (hehehehe) do que o Ian, por isso as coisas com ele foi mais "fácil" Fantasiado de fada? Hauahuahauahua! Verdade, ele já ia preparando o terreno como o Misha fez. Verdade, mas é o que acontece, os pais do Ian não foram contra, mas também não foram a favor. Fica nessa dúvida é bem cruel. O Tom não estava mesmo quieto, mas verdade, de certa forma ele deu um empurrãozinho para o Jensen sair logo do armário hahahaha! Beijão, lindona!

**LULUZINHA**: Escondido dá uma sensação de perigo e isso é excitante hahaha! O Misha é uma figura, um grande contraste comparado ao Ian. Os pais do Ian não se mostraram contra ou a favor e o Ian está sofrendo com isso. Bom, sobre como os pais do Jensen reagiram você viu aí no capitulo acima xD Ninguém gostou do vovô Ackles, coitado do velho hahahaha! Eu não sou má, cê sabe *pisca* Beijão, linda!

**JUSTINE:** Ai desculpe por fazer isso com você hahahaha! Se servir de consolo eu escrevi esse capitulo deles sendo surpresos de madrugada também xD O Jensen tem bons amigos, assim como o Jared também tem o Justin que é um ótimo amigo, pena que ele não ouviu os avisos dele. Viu nesse capitulo que o Jared não armou nada para o Jensen, ele gosta dele, só é frouxo de assumir isso na frente de todos por causa dos sonhos dele. Beijos, linda.

**ANDY LONGBOTTON:** Que bom que está gostando da história. Fico muito feliz em saber disso. Vou tentar demorar menos para atualizar agora ok? Beijos!

**GABI:** Seja bem vinda a essa história :) Que bom que gostou, linda. Espero continuar nos vermos por aqui. Beijos!


	36. Rompimento

**Autora**: Evysmin

**Beta:** Larissa

* * *

><p><strong>36-Rompimento<strong>

* * *

><p>O Último fim de semana não fora bom para Jared.<p>

Ele não conseguia pensar em outra coisa a não ser Jensen. Queria ir até ele, mas sabia que o loiro não iria querer vê-lo, não depois de não ter feito nada para defendê-lo diante de toda aquela confusão que houve na casa de Tom. Sabia que deveria ter feito algo, mas como poderia? Havia muita coisa em jogo no momento, seu futuro estava em jogo. Mas, apesar de tudo, não sabia ao certo se tinha feito a escolha certa.

Parte sua, a mais racional, dizia que sim, que ele deveria pensar no seu futuro, que ele fez o certo em não se envolver. Mas outra parte, uma grande parte pra falar a verdade, lhe dizia totalmente o contrário. Que ele deveria sim, ter ficado ao lado de Jensen, que ele não deveria tê-lo deixado sozinho, que havia agido como um grande canalha.

O pior de tudo era que ele concordava justamente com essa parte. Ele não conseguia se sentir de outra forma a não ser um como um canalha. Não conseguia parar de pensar em Jensen, imaginar em como ele estaria, o que ele estava passando. Os piores cenários passaram por sua cabeça, e nenhum deles eram reconfortadores diante do que sentia, por que Jared só conseguia pensar no pior.

Foi impossível não estar no centro das atenções quando chegou à escola, mesmo não tendo ficado neutro na história ele fazia parte dela. Antes mesmo de ir para a escola já tinha gente ligando para sua casa, querendo falar com ele, que ele se pronunciasse a respeito, mas outra uma vez ele optou pelo silencio.

Seus pais não haviam dito nada. Eles estavam ao seu lado, mas Jared sabia que até eles estavam o recriminando por não estar ao lado de Jensen. Ele podia enxergar isso no olhar deles. Abandonar um amigo, alguém próximo a ele, não foi o que eles o ensinaram e Jared sentia como se tivesse abandonado Jensen no meio do fogo cruzado.

Passou direto por todos que o chamavam, principalmente os garotos do time de basquete. Tom estava com eles e Jared não queria olha-lo agora. Seria capaz de fazer agora o que não havia feito antes e partir pra cima de Welling. Mas não o fez, apenas seguiu seu rumo, sem olhar para os lados ou para trás, apenas foi em direção à sala de aula e sentou-se no seu lugar de costume. Chegara cedo, por isso havia poucos alunos na sala àquela hora, olharam-no por alguns segundos, alguns cochichavam, mas logo depois voltavam para seus afazeres.

Aos poucos os outros alunos foram chegando e tomando seus lugares, e Jared começava a ficar nervoso, imaginando que Jensen não viria, ou pior, que poderia ter mudado de escola. Como iria falar com ele se o loiro não viria mais?

Já estava quase para sair dali e procurar por Jensen em outros lugares da escola quando o viu entrar. Observou quando o loiro parou na porta, olhando para o único lugar vago, que era ao seu lado. Quando este mudou o foco do olhar da cadeira para ele, Jared prendeu a respiração e sentiu como se seu coração tivesse parado por um momento. O olhar que Jensen direcionou para ele era um olhar gélido, de um jeito que Jared nunca recebeu do loiro nem mesmo durante o tempo em que viviam em pé de guerra.

Apenas quando outro se sentou na cadeira ao seu lado foi que Jared soltou a respiração que nem notara que ainda segurava. Respirou fundo e sentiu o perfume do loiro, queria poder fechar os olhos e aproveitar mais daquilo, apenas o cheiro dele fora o bastante para fazê-lo notar o quanto sentia falta do outro.

A aula enfim teve inicio e Jared continuou calado. Vez ou outra olhava de soslaio para o loiro ao seu lado, mas o outro agia como se ele, Jared, não estivesse lá, como se ele não existisse. Padalecki se sentia incomodado, não conseguia prestar atenção em nada, o foco de sua atenção estava toda em Jensen, mas não sabia como agir agora.

Não notou quanto tempo passou nem mesmo quando a aula terminou, quando deu por si os alunos já estava se retirando da sala e o professor guardando o material para fazer o mesmo. Notou quando Jensen começou a guardar suas coisas e quando ele fez um movimento para se levantar Jared segurou o seu braço.

- Espere, Jensen. Por favor, precisamos conversar.

Ackles pensou em ignorar o pedido do moreno, mas ele não poderia ignora-lo pra sempre, e no fim Jared tinha um ponto. Eles precisavam conversar. Somente por isso voltou a sentar-se e esperou, ao lado de Jared, que todos saíssem.

Ao ver a sala vazia Jared permaneceu calado, ele queria falar com Jensen, mas não sabia como começar aquela conversa. Na verdade ele não sabia bem nem o que deveria dizer. Notou o loiro ao seu lado ficar impaciente, esperando que ele começasse a falar, mas nada vinha a sua cabeça. Estava nervoso e com medo do que seria deles depois daquele momento.

- Você disse que tínhamos que conversar, mas vai ficar aí sem dizer nada? – Jensen enfim quebrou o silencio.

- Eu não sei o que dizer, por onde começar.

- Ah, é mesmo? Que tal começar por ter me deixado sozinho, no meio de todos aqueles abutres, depois de eu ter confessado meus sentimentos por você?

- Eu... Eu sinto muito por isso, Jensen. Eu não queria...

- Claro que sente... É claro que não queria, Jared. Eu sei o que você não queria, você não queria se envolver e foi isso que fez.

- Não é verdade! Eu queria sim, eu queria poder estar ao seu lado naquela hora, mas eu não podia. Eu travei, não sabia o que fazer. Eu só consegui pensar nas consequências futuras de tudo isso. Eu sei que não é justo, sei que fui um canalha e egoísta, mas eu pensei na minha carreira, como jogador. Você sabe que é o meu sonho, Jen.

- Você não foi apenas um canalha e egoísta, Jared. Você foi um covarde! – Jensen disse exasperado, se levantando. – E como você acha que será o seu futuro se passar o resto dos dias negando quem é? Escondendo a sua verdadeira personalidade?

O moreno baixou os olhos, não sabendo o que responder.

- Eu pensei que tivesse conhecido essa pessoa que você tenta esconder, o verdadeiro Jared, mas...

Padalecki voltou seus olhos para cima o encarando novamente.

- E você conheceu, Jensen! Você conhece, é a única pessoa que sabe quem eu verdadeiramente sou, por inteiro.

- Pode até ser verdade, mas a pessoa que você é mostrou-se ser uma pessoa fraca e covarde. Por isso ela vai continuar se escondendo sob todas essas mascaras que você tem. – Ackles disse enquanto se distanciava do outro, indo em direção à porta.

- Mas sabe de uma coisa, Jared? Todo esse mal no fim veio para o bem. Eu não preciso mais esconder quem eu sou, não preciso mais ficar preso a um namoro as escondidas e, acima de tudo isso, não vou mais me iludir pensando que você sente por mim o mesmo que sentia por você.

- Não, Jensen. Por favor, não... – O moreno seguiu até o outro e o segurou antes que ele fosse embora. – Não pense que tudo o que vivemos foi uma ilusão, o que eu sinto por você é verdade. Eu... Eu...

- Você o que, Jared?

- Eu... Gosto de você, Jensen.

Ackles soltou-se do outro enquanto dava um pequeno sorriso triste.

- Gostar não é o suficiente, Jared. A gente pode gostar de qualquer coisa e você não gosta de mim, você gosta da situação que tínhamos, é diferente.

- Não tente mudar o sentido do que disse. Eu realmente gosto de você, Jensen. O que sinto é além de um simples gostar é...

- Você pode até sentir por mim isso tudo que pensa, mas não tem coragem de dizer. Estamos apenas você e eu aqui e mesmo assim você não tem coragem de assumir isso, continua se mostrando um covarde. Você é um covarde, Jared e eu odeio você por isso. Odeio você por não conseguir dizer o que sente, odeio toda essa situação então... De agora em diante, só fique longe de mim, ok?

Jensen saiu e deixou o moreno para trás.

Por alguns momentos Jared permaneceu parado, absorvendo tudo o que lhe fora dito por Jensen, para logo depois pegar sua mochila e sair da sala. Não iria mais ficar ali, ele só queria ir pra casa e ficar sozinho. Ao entrar no carro e jogar a mochila no banco do passageiro sentiu algo cair em seu braço. Uma pequena gota. Passou os dedos por seu rosto e constatou que estava chorando, nem havia notado esse fato. Surpreendeu-se com isso.

Nunca chorou por ninguém antes, na verdade não se lembrava da ultima vez que havia chorado e, no entanto, ali estava ele, chorando por Jensen, por que tudo o que eles tinham estava acabado. Estava chorando por que o havia perdido.

**oOo**

Jensen não viu mais Jared na escola e achava melhor assim. Não queria olha-lo e pensar no quanto se enganou em relação ao moreno. Não queria ficar pensando naquilo e, por isso, estava animado para o seu treino no clube de natação. Entrou na área da piscina e levantou uma sobrancelha ao estranhar ver os outros garotos do clube, menos Misha e Ian que estavam atrasados, juntos ao treinador.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? Qual o motivo dessa reunião?

- Nós precisamos conversar, Ackles... – O treinador pronunciou-se.

- O que houve?

- Bem, os garotos vieram até mim e todos disseram que não irão continuar no clube se você permanecer nele.

- O que?

- É isso mesmo, nós não queremos ficar perto de uma "_bicha_"! O que vão pensar de nós? Que somos iguais a você, Ackles! – Um dos garotos gritou.

- Acalmem seus ânimos garotos! Eu não vou permitir ofensas aqui, entenderam? – O treinador olhou para os demais.

- Então quer dizer que por causa do preconceito deles eu terei que sair? – Jensen perguntou indignado.

- Eu sinto muito, Ackles. Eu não tenho nada contra você e, mesmo você sendo o nosso melhor nadador, eu não posso me dar o luxo de mantê-lo e perder o restante do time.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Misha perguntou ao entrar junto com Ian.

- O treinador está dispensando o Ackles por que ele é uma "_bicha_'' e não queremos estar no mesmo time de natação que ele".

- Eu não irei avisar de novo, Rosenbaum. Mais uma dessas e você será expulso!

- Foi mal, treinador. – O garoto de cabeça raspada disse. – Mas é verdade... – Sussurrou apenas para que os amigos escutassem.

- Então o Jensen não pode mais ficar no time por que é gay? – Ian perguntou.

- Eu sinto muito, eu não queria, mas os garotos...

- Então eu também terei que sair.

- Você não precisa sair só por que o seu amigo é uma bi... – Rosenbaum não terminou de falar ao notar o olhar duro do treinador em cima de si. – Não precisa sair apenas por que o seu amigo gosta de beijar rapazes, Ian.

- Não é por isso que irei sair, mas por que eu também sou gay. Gosto de beijar rapazes ou uma "_bicha_" como você mesmo iria dizer. – Somerhalder sorriu com escárnio.

- Exatamente! Eu também irei sair, pelos mesmos motivos dos meus amigos. – Misha chamou a atenção de todos para ele ao falar. E para provar seu ponto puxou o namorado para si e o beijou, na frente de todos. Não se importando com o que os outros estavam pronunciando para eles durante o beijo.

- Vamos embora, amor. Não precisamos ficar onde não gostam de nós ou de nossos amigos. – Collins segurou a mão do namorado, entrelaçou seus dedos e assim saiu com ele.

- Você e seus amigos são pessoas corajosas, garoto. Eu admiro vocês por isso. – O treinador disse colocando a mão sobre o ombro de Jensen. – E mais uma vez eu sinto muito por ter de tira-lo do time.

- Está tudo bem, treinador. – O loiro disse chateado antes de sair. Ao chegar do lado de fora da área da piscina encontrou os dois amigos lhe esperando.

- Vocês não precisavam fazer isso. Vocês sabem não é?

- Sim, nós sabemos. Mas mesmo assim fizemos o que achamos certo. – Disse Misha.

- Por que é isso que os amigos fazem, cara. Ficam do lado do outro, em qualquer situação. E a gente sabe que se fosse o contrário você faria o mesmo por nós. – Ian completou.

Jensen não pode evitar o sorriso e, mais uma vez, se sentiu grato pelos amigos que tinha.

**oOo**

_Dois meses depois..._

Jensen, Misha e Ian não faziam mais parte do clube de natação da escola, logo todos aqueles que os rodeavam não estava mais junto a eles. O lugar no refeitório onde todos costumavam se juntar não existia mais. Aquele grupo se desfez. Jensen continuava junto dos dois amigos, é claro. Eles se encontravam na hora do intervalo e ficavam juntos no refeitório, em uma mesa diferente da que costumavam ficar há mais de anos. Nem todos se afastaram deles, alguns ainda se juntavam a eles. Danneel era uma delas.

A ruiva se mostrou uma amiga no fim das contas, as pessoas mudam e pelo que parecia ela também havia mudado.

O time de basquete ainda se reunia no mesmo lugar e Jared estava junto a eles, mas apenas presenciando. Apesar de tudo ele não sentia mais a mesma vontade de antes, em ficar naquele time, até mesmo o animo ele estava perdendo aos poucos.

Na hora do treino de basquete Justin e Jared seguiram para o vestiário e ao chegarem lá uma conversa chamou a atenção de ambos.

- O clube de natação da escola esse ano não foi bom no intercolegial. Não conseguiram chegar nem perto das finais.

- Também eles perderam os três melhores nadadores. Era de se esperar que eles se saíssem mal no campeonato. - Tom respondeu.

- Os caras do time estavam certos! Eu não iria querer ficar no mesmo time que um bando de "_viadinhos_"! – Aldis comentou ao tirar a sua camisa para colocar o uniforme de treino.

- Curioso você pensar assim, Aldis! – Justin chamou a atenção dos outros para si.

- Justin, não... – Jared segurou o amigo, falando baixo apenas para que ele escutasse.

- Esses caras estão falando esse tipo de coisa desde aquele dia da festa, Jared. Como você pode ficar calado ao ver isso? Eu não posso, por que estou no mesmo barco que o Jensen. – O loiro falou para o amigo no mesmo tom.

- O que você quer dizer, Hartley?

- Eu quero dizer que é curioso você falar que não ficaria num time que tenha um gay já que você está em um assim. – Todos pararam pra olhar o loiro naquele momento. – Isso mesmo! Eu sou gay e jogo nesse time. Estou com vocês há anos e nunca agi diferente com nenhum de vocês. E agora? O que irão fazer? Vão se juntar também pra me tirar do time? – Justin perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha enquanto olhava para cada um dos presentes ali.

- Talvez façamos isso mesmo!

- Então façam, Chad. Mas lembre-se que eu sou um dos melhores jogadores do time, então antes de fazer qualquer merda acho melhor vocês pararem pra pensar no que aconteceu com o clube de natação.

- Não se ache tanto, Justin. – Aldis rebateu.

- Hartley está certo! – Jeffrey, o técnico no time, falou ao entrar no vestiário. – Ele é um dos melhores jogadores do time, é o melhor que dá suporte ao Jared e um dos jogadores que mais pontuam. Por isso ele não irá sair do time, por nenhuma razão. Ele é um jogador melhor do que vocês, Hodge, então nem pense em fazer algo do tipo "ou ele ou eu no time" por que você estará fora, com certeza. – O técnico falou ao notar que Aldis iria se manifestar contra.

- Acredito que todos aqui querem vencer, todos querem uma chance para ganhar uma bolsa e ir para a faculdade. Então é melhor vocês engolirem o preconceito idiota que possam ter ou que tenham, e deixarem esse cara aqui levar vocês, todos juntos, a vitória. – Jeffrey colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Justin. – Afinal somos um time, e em um time todos trabalham juntos. Então parem com essa estupidez de querer se rebelar para tirar alguém. Isso é coisa de perdedor, eu não treino perdedores. Os perdedores que forem contra tudo o que falei podem pegar suas coisas e saírem do meu time!

Ninguém se moveu, então Jeffrey voltou a falar:

- Ótimo! Então se apressem e vão para aquela quadra por que é lá que vamos ser vencedores.

**oOo**

- Eu soube que você também saiu do armário, cara. – Misha falou para Justin no dia seguinte, quando todos estavam saindo. O moreno passou o braço por cima dos ombros do loiro, já demonstrando intimidade. O que eles não tinham muito, já que haviam se falado poucas vezes depois da festa na casa de Tom.

- Pois é, acho que todo mundo já sabe. – Hartley deu de ombros.

- Não aja como se não fosse grande coisa, cara. Por que foi! Você se impôs, e agora aqueles que não queriam que você ficasse lá vão ter que aguentar sua presença. Você subiu no meu conceito, diferente do seu amigo.

- Misha! – Somerhalder exclamou repreendendo o outro com um olhar.

- O que foi, Ian?

- Você está falando do amigo do cara.

- Que seja... – Collins rolou os olhos. – Nós estamos indo até a lanchonete e depois ir assistir um filme, você quer vir com a gente?

- Eu não sei, cara...

- Ah, qual é! Vai ser legal. Você é um cara legal, nós somos legais. Viu só? Tá tudo certo!

- Sua animação, às vezes, me faz ter vontade de te bater. E o seu ponto não tem o menor sentido. – Ian falou para o namorado. – Mas eu também acho que seria legal se você viesse com a gente, Hartley.

- Pode me bater, baby. Porrada de amor não dói. E você sabe que eu gosto de um toque um pouco mais pesado, principalmente na hora do se...

- Por favor, venha com a gente! Não me faça ter que segurar vela mais uma vez e ficar ouvindo a conversa desses dois. – Jensen finalmente se pronunciou.

Justin não pode deixar de rir com a forma desesperada, e um pouco dramática, que o outro loiro agiu.

- Tudo bem, eu vou.

- Ótimo! – Jensen sorriu quase aliviado. – Você pode vir no meu carro, deixe os dois pombinhos a sós no carro do Ian.

Justin sorriu para o loiro e concordou. Os quatros seguiram em direção aos seus carros e saíram.

Eles não notaram, mas Jared ouviu toda a conversa deles quando veio procurar pelo melhor amigo. Viu quando Jensen sorriu para ele e quando Justin entrou no carro de Ackles. Não pode evitar que o ciúme o corroesse naquele momento.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

><p><strong>NB:<strong> _Oi! Bem... O Jared se superou na burrice nesse capitulo. ''Mas como você é burro cara... Burro. '' #CaetanoVelosoFeelings hahaha._

_Perdi a conta de quantas vezes ele fez pose de macho alfa para o Jensen quando namoravam as escondidas e agora age como um covarde para assumir abertamente ainda o que sente por ele! Se ele continuar nesse ritmo, vai perder o Jensen._

_Adoro o Misha nessa fic S2_

_E todos os caras do time são gays enrustidos que não se entregam livremente a purpurina e o arco íris da vida, todos queimando a rosca granulada. E pode ser estranho, mas shippei os treinadores de basquete e natação, hahaha. Só espero que não saia alguma química entre o Jensen e o Hartley nesse cinema. '-' Seria um tanto estranho, rs._

_Beijos a você Eve, e aos leitores._

* * *

><p><strong>NA<strong>:_ Muito obrigada por todos que comentaram, pelo carinho que vocês sempre me dão. Sejam bem vindo os novos leitores, espero que continuem se divertindo com a história. E viram só? Eu nem demorei dessa vez. Podem parar com as ameaças e me amarem novamente ;) Beijos seus lindos S2_

**RESPOSTAS AOS REVIEWS NÃO LOGADOS:**

**NANDALESS:** Seja bem vinda! Que bom que está gostando da história, dessa vez eu não demorei. Espero que continue curtindo. Beijos e obrigada por comentar.

**GABRIEL:** Acho que depois de ler esse capitulo você deve ter ficado com ainda mais raiva do Jared, não é? Será que ele ainda tem chances de ser perdoado? Obrigada, lindo. Fico muito feliz em saber que gosta tanto assim da fanfic. Beijos e obrigada por comentar, as duas vezes ^^.

**MARIPADACKLES:** Seja muito bem vinda e que bom que está gostando, flor. Espero que continue gostando. Obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

**GUEST:** Seja bem vindo, fico feliz que esteja gostando. Espero não demorar mais pra atualizar, a intenção é essa agora o ponto é fazê-la acontecer rsrs. Justin não irá terminar só, isso eu posso adiantar. Obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

**ANDY LONGBOTTON:** Eu gosto muito de escrever esses dois, no fim das contas eles são pessoas diferentes que se gostam. É aquela velha história dos opostos se atraem. Dessa vez não demorei pra atualizar, quem sabe não continue nesse ritmo, não é? Obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

**PEROLA:** Oi loirona! *fala sensualmente ao pé do ouvido* O Tom é uma cobra que só estava esperando o momento certo pra dar o bote, o caso agora é ver se ele irá conseguir mostrar a cobra dele pro Jared ou pro Jensen hauhauahauhaua! Ele quis fazer mal, mas acabou fazendo uma coisa boa pro Jensen, o tirando do armário de vez rsrs. O Jared é um caso a parte, fia shaushaushau! Só de saber que você deixou review pelo celular, que é um saco, eu fico saltitante aqui, loira. Obrigada por comentar. Beijão sua linda.

**CRISRO:** Claro que não! Pode entrar, mas tire os sapatos pra não sujar o meu tapete hahahahaha! Não, eu sei que demorei, mas apesar de tudo, como sempre digo, eu posso demorar, mas não penso em abandonar nenhuma das minhas fics então pode ficar tranquila quanto a ameaça de abandono xD O pai do Jensen mostrou que quem canta de galo naquele galinheiro ali é ele, não o velho de bico mole. Acho que devido a insegurança do Jensen muita gente achou mesmo que ele não seria aceito pelos pais, a surpresa que isso causou me fez sorrir rsrs. O Misha é daqueles baixinhos brigões sabe? O Ian é mais na dele, o que não quer dizer que ele não seria capaz de bater no Tom. O caso é que ele é mais racional enquanto o Misha é impulsivo. Eu no lugar do Jensen também não colocaria a cara pra fora de casa, mas ele foi muito corajoso mesmo, afinal ele não poderia se esconder pra sempre então é melhor enfrentar tudo logo de uma vez. Eu coloco o Jensen pra sentar ao lado do Jared e você me chama de má? Foi um presente, fia *olha pro lado inocentemente* hahahahaha! A reação do Jensen foi meio assim como você disse. Ele tratou o Jared com indiferença. Você acreditou nele mesmo, desde o começo, mas não deixe de acreditar, quem sabe ele não tenha mudado mesmo não é? Adorei a forma como você colocou a situação de Jensen e do Jared, vendo seus lados individualmente. Eles mudaram muito desde o começo da fic, amadureceram. Jensen parece que mais do que Jared. Como Jensen amadureceu ele quer uma relação madura, aberta, no entanto pra isso parece que o Jared ainda não está pronto. Vamos ver no que vai dar né? Adorei a sua review, linda. Sério, de verdade! Muito obrigada por comentar. Beijão!

**LULUZINHA:** Vocês com essa mania de me chamar de má. Eu sou tão boa *esconde as armas* Esse foi um capitulo doce, cheio de amor e... parei shuashaushausahua! O Jensen estava quebrado, mas depois mostrou-se forte. Não desacredite do amor, guria! *aponta o dedo* Olha, cuidado com o que você espera que aconteça com o Jared por que pode acontecer hein? Hahahaha! O Jared é um covarde, mas acho que ele ainda tem que se encontrar primeiro não é? A família Ackles tem muitos iguais aos pais do Jensen e também igual ao avô dele. Fica a dica xD Obrigada por comentar, linda. Beijos!

**JUSTINE:** Pois é, o Jared não armou nada, mas mesmo assim a barra dele não está limpa com o Jensen. Ainda bem que tem gente que, assim como você, entendem o lado do Jared, toda a pressão que ele sofre e tudo mais. Não que o inocente, mas... O Tom ainda vai aparecer mais, ele ainda não teve o desfecho dele mostrado. Sim, o Jensen tem o apoio dos pais e tem dois bons amigos que ficaram ao lado dele, isso é muito bom. Ri muito com o seu "ódio" pelo Tom hahahaha! Adorei! Eu não serei má com o Jensen, eu nem sou má, gente! Que isso? Hahahaha! Obrigada por comentar, linda. Beijos!

**LALKY:** O Jared pisou na bola mesmo e você quer fazê-lo pagar o mico do século né? E depois as pessoas dizem que a malvada sou eu hauahauahuahaua! Mas estou rindo só de imaginar a cena xD Vou anotar aqui a sua sugestão sobre o que fazer com o Jared rsrs. Obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

**CLAUDIA:** Eu não abandonei, amore. Vocês só pensam o pior de mim *se faz de vitima* mas com a demora toda é mais do que justificável pensar que eu tivesse abandonador mesmo xD O Jared ama mesmo o Jensen, mas ainda falta maturidade pra ele peitar Deus e o mundo como você falou, ele ainda não consegue nem dizer pro próprio Jensen que o ama quanto mais ficar com ele na frente de todos. Do jeito que o Tom é se ele levar uma surra ele irá gostar huahauahuaau! Os pais do Jensen foram uns fofos mesmo e o avô dele é um caso a parte, mas como disse em outra review, tem mais na família Ackles que seja tão ruim quanto ele xD Eu me inspirei em todas as slash pra fazer essa que foi mostrada no capitulo, mas confesso que a fala dela seria a mesma que a minha hauahuahauahua! Eu nem demorei pra atualizar, pode guardar a sua arma e retirar a ameaça de morte =P Obrigada por comentar, lindona. Beijos!


	37. Imprevisto

**Autora:** Evysmin

**Beta:** Larissa

* * *

><p><strong><span>Imprevisto<span>**

O jogo da semifinal do campeonato Inter-Colegial de basquete estava sendo difícil. Ambos os times eram bons e o time de Jared estava sendo pressionado. Também não ajudava em nada que o principal jogador do time não estivesse totalmente focado no jogo.

Jared não conseguia se concentrar totalmente. Fazia algumas semanas que Justin estava saindo com Jensen, se tornando o "amiguinho" de seu namorado. _Ex-namorado_ para falar a verdade. De qualquer forma o moreno não conseguia evitar o ciúme que sentia ao ver os dois tão próximos.

Jensen vir aos jogos para torcer por Justin apenas piorava a situação.

Cego de ciúme, Jared não conseguia controlar suas ações e naquele jogo ele havia chegado ao seu limite.

Justin e ele sempre foram parceiros, fora e dentro da quadra. Era para Justin que Jared fazia seus passes e era do loiro que ele recebia os melhores passes, porém, naquele momento, ele apenas queria distancia do outro jogador.

Não fez nenhum passe para Justin e fingia que não via os que o loiro revidava a ele. Roubava a bola dele chegando até mesmo a dar entradas duras no seu companheiro de time. Ele sempre foi do tipo que queria vencer, não aceitava derrota, mas naquele momento ele não estava interessado em vencer. Seu ciúme não permitia que suas jogadas deixassem isso acontecer.

— Mas que merda é essa, Padalecki? — Jeffrey gritou para o garoto quando ele deu um esbarrão em Justin, fazendo o loiro cair no chão.

— Foi mal, não era minha intenção. — Respondeu sem ao menos olhar para o amigo.

— Não era a sua intenção? Pois não é o que parece. Tempo! — O treinador pediu, paralisando a partida. Chamou seus jogadores e falou diretamente com o moreno. — Eu não sei o que está havendo entre vocês, qual o motivo dessa agressão gratuita com o Hartley. Mas fique sabendo de uma coisa, Padalecki, os seus problemas ficam fora da minha quadra. Aqui vocês são companheiros de time, não importa o que. Eu já falei isso milhares de vezes, para todos vocês, não é verdade? — Gritou para o moreno, perto de seu rosto.

— Sim treinador.

— Pense nisso enquanto fica no banco. Richard irá entrar no seu lugar.

— Richard? – Padalecki exclamou indignado — Esse baixinho?

— Hey! Eu não tenho um metro e meio de pernas igual a você, mas ao menos seu sei fazer passes. — O outro se defendeu, já se preparando para entrar em quadra.

— Mas treinador… — Virou-se para o mais velho, não dando atenção ao que o outro garoto lhe disse. — Eu não posso ficar no banco. Eu nunca fiquei no banco!

— Pra tudo se tem uma primeira vez não é? E eu já tomei minha decisão, você fica no banco e o Richard entra no seu lugar.

Jared bufou de raiva e sentou-se no banco, vendo o time voltar para a quadra. De certo modo Jeffrey estava certo em troca-lo, Richard trouxe a harmonia de volta para o time, coisa que Padalecki tinha tirado, com os seus passes.

Não pode deixar de notar como Justin se sobressaia dentre os jogadores. O loiro era realmente bom. Ele recebia os passes dos outros garotos do time, e marcava as cestas. Justin conseguiu o seu espaço, o respeito que queria, sendo quem era. Diferente de Jared que ainda mantinha-se em segredo.

Ao pensar assim o moreno chegou a conclusão de que não estava agindo certo. Ele não deveria descontar suas frustrações no amigo.

No quarto tempo Jared voltou para a quadra, recebendo olhares incertos de seus companheiros, principalmente de Justin, mas dessa vez jogou como sempre fez antes. Jogou junto com o loiro, sendo seu parceiro.

No fim eles acabaram vencendo e quando todos vieram até ele, querendo parabeniza-lo pelo jogo e joga-lo no ar, como sempre faziam, o moreno deu um passo para trás, afastando-se de todos.

— Eu não mereço isso. Hoje Justin foi o melhor jogador em quadra. — Disse sorrindo, olhando para ao amigo, que o olhava surpreso, assim como os outros. — Qual é galera! Vocês não irão parabenizar o melhor jogador da partida? — Perguntou para todos e empurrou o loiro para o meio deles. — Viva o Justin! — Gritou.

— Viva! — Os outros gritaram e seguraram o loiro, jogando-o no ar e lhe parabenizando.

Com um sorriso no rosto Jared olhava a cena. Estava realmente feliz pelo amigo, pelo reconhecimento dele pelos outros.

— Está na hora de começar a mudar... — Disse para si mesmo enquanto ia em direção ao vestiário.

Do alto da arquibancada, um par de olhos verdes acompanhava os seus passos.

oOo

Jensen ainda permaneceu sentado na arquibancada assim que o jogo terminou, acompanhado por Misha e Ian. Os três esperavam que os demais alunos saíssem, que o tumulto pós jogo diminuísse, para poderem enfim sair.

Assim que o movimento diminuiu, os três se levantaram com a intenção de ir embora, mas pararam ao ouvir uma conhecida voz chamando um deles.

— Hey, Ackles! Eu quero falar com você. — Tom se aproximou dos três, uma toalha jogada sobre os ombros.

— O que você quer, Welling?

— Falar com o Ackles, como já disse, e não com você, Collins.

— Você é muito cara de pau mesmo. Quer levar outro soco?

— Você pode tentar, mas dessa vez eu não estarei desprevenido. — Provocou, cruzando os braços e estufando o peito na tentativa de intimidar o outro com o seu tamanho.

— Você está errado, Tom. Dessa vez não terá ninguém pra me deter e não será apenas um soco que você irá levar. — Misha provocou de volta, já avançando pra cima do maior.

— Vocês podem chamar um pouco mais de atenção? Acho que ainda não foi o suficiente, não é? — Jensen perguntou com ironia, indicando os outros alunos ao seu redor, observando a cena que acontecia ali. — Pode deixar, Misha. Irei falar com ele, está tudo bem.

— Mas Jensen, esse cara…

— Ele disse que está tudo bem não é? — Welling sorriu cínico para o outro.

— Vamos Misha, o Jensen sabe o que faz. — Ian puxou-o em direção a saída.

— Mas, Ian…

— Ele não precisa que você o defenda o tempo todo, Misha. Ele sabe fazer isso sozinho. Vamos!

— Tudo bem. — Disse, por fim, concordando com o namorado. — Mas de qualquer forma vamos te esperar do lado de fora, Jensen.

Misha ainda lançou um olhar raivoso em direção a Tom antes de sair do ginásio junto ao namorado.

— Você tem bons cães de guarda. — Provocou o loiro, momentos depois, quando se viu finalmente sozinho na quadra. Todos os jogadores e os alunos haviam saído, deixando apenas eles dois.

— Eles são bons _amigos_. Amigos verdadeiros, você sabe o que é isso, Tom?

Tom não respondeu. Não, ele não sabia o que era ter amigos de verdade, com quem pudesse contar. Ele tinha conhecido, mas não eram seus amigos. Não há muito tempo.

— Eu tinha um amigo que costumava ir sempre à minha casa quando meus pais se encontravam…

Jensen fechou os olhos ao ouvir o que o outro estava dizendo, sabia muito bem o que ele estava se referindo.

— Isso foi há muito tempo Tom. Nós éramos crianças. Gostava do que tínhamos antes, mas infelizmente não foi adiante. Você deveria superar isso.

— Eu superaria se você não tivesse, tempos mais tarde, brincado com a minha cara. Me humilhando naquele maldito celeiro.

— Eu nunca fiz parte daquilo Tom. Quantas vezes eu vou ter que te dizer isso? Tentei explicar a você, mas você não quis me ouvir. Tirou conclusões precipitadas. Será que você não lembra que eu defendi você de Steve e Chris?

— A única coisa que eu lembro é de ser motivo de risos, deles e, quem sabe, também seu.

— Tom…

— Você está certo, Jensen. Eu deveria ter superado isso e, realmente, eu pensei que poderia. Mudei de escola, encontrei o Jared e acabei me interessando por ele. Mas aí você aparece também aqui, rouba a atenção da única pessoa que eu havia me interessado depois de você. Eu sabia... Sabia que todas aquelas brigas, muitas vezes sem fundamento, iria levar a algo maior. Percebi quando vocês começaram a gostar um do outro antes mesmo de vocês caírem em si. — Deu um pequeno sorriso. — E então, como você acha que eu me senti vendo o cara por quem havia me declarado e que havia me dito que não gostava de homens começar a gostar de outro homem. Justamente do que eu estava interessado.

— Tom, não foi assim... – Jensen fechou os olhos, suspirando.

— Eu vi Jensen. Vocês achavam que faziam tudo as escondidas, mas eu vi, cada sorriso, cada toque, cada vez que um procurava o outro com o olhar. Eu vi quando vocês finalmente ficaram juntos. Acompanhei tudo de longe e a única coisa que sentia era raiva, a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era: por que ele e não eu?

— Então você… gosta do Jared? — Perguntou surpreso.

— Não Jensen! Eu disse que havia me interessado pelo Jared, mas a única pessoa de quem eu já gostei foi você. E eu não consigo entender... Por que o Jared? Eu havia me declarado pra você e você me dispensou. Mas então ele aparece e…

— A gente não escolhe por quem se apaixona, Tom! — Gritou, interrompendo o outro. — Dentre todas as pessoas você deveria entender isso.

— Você gosta dele… Assim? Desse jeito?

— Eu gosto.

— Mesmo depois do que ele fez? Mesmo depois de ter te abandonado na frente de todos? Você ainda gosta dele?

— Com que autoridade você pode falar uma coisa dessas, Tom? Foi você quem provocou tudo isso.

— Mas não foi eu quem o abandonou no meio de todos quando você mais precisou!

O que Tom acabara de dizer acertou em cheio em Jensen. Ele não sabia como responder aquilo. De fato estava apaixonado por Jared, afinal um sentimento desses não poderia ser apagado com facilidade, e Jensen queria muito que fosse fácil esquecer o que sentia por Padalecki. Ainda não conseguiu superar o que ele havia feito.

— Afinal de contas por que você fez isso? Para se vingar? Está satisfeito agora? — Jensen pediu abrindo os braços.

— Não foi apenas uma vingança. Eu queria que você sentisse a mesma coisa que eu senti há anos atrás. Queria que, de alguma forma, fossemos iguais.

— Por quê?

— Por que eu gosto de você, Jensen! — Gritou. — E apenas você sentindo o mesmo que eu, quem sabe…

— O que? Eu gostasse de você também? — Riu sem humor. — Você não pode estar falando sério. — Afastou-se do outro, indo em direção à saída. — Você realmente precisa superar essa historia toda, Tom.

— Você está indo embora?

— Só fica longe de mim, ok?

— Você vai me dispensar de novo? É isso? — Tom gritou, mas Jensen não respondeu. Continuou andando até sair do ginásio e encontrar os amigos do lado de fora, encostados à parede, e depois os três foram embora. Não falaram nada, mas Jensen sabia que eles haviam escutado toda a conversa.

oOo

À noite Jared estava deitado em seu quarto, lendo um dos seus mangás, tentando se distrair.

Houve uma batida na porta e logo depois ela foi aberta. Jared esperava que fosse seu pai ou sua mãe querendo vê-lo, ultimamente eles faziam muito isso, conversavam com ele, e Jared sentia-se feliz por ter pais como eles.

Porém se surpreendeu ao ver que era Justin entrando pela porta.

— O que você tá fazendo aqui? — Pediu ao loiro.

— Eu não posso mais vir visitar o meu amigo?

— Eu não sei mais se ainda sou seu amigo Justin.

— O que está acontecendo com você Jared? O que foi que eu te fiz para você me tratar assim? Para me tratar como estava fazendo durante o jogo? Bem, ao menos durante parte dele, mas com a sua atitude no final eu pensei que você tivesse superado essa raiva, mas pelo jeito estou enganado.

— Me desculpe, cara… — Suspirou fechando o mangá que estava lendo. — Não tem nada a ver com você, quer dizer, você não fez nada.

— Então qual é o problema?

— Eu… eu só não sei como agir com você diante de toda essa situação.

— Que situação? — Perguntou puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se nela.

— Você sabe... Você e o Jensen… Saindo juntos.

— O que? – Hartley arregalou os olhos.

— Olha eu sei que eu não posso falar nada. Não tenho mais nada com ele e você é solteiro. Eu só não consigo evitar a forma como eu me sinto. Mas eu vou tentar me controlar ok?

— Espera aí Jay? Você acha que estou saindo com o Jensen, tipo que estamos juntos?

— Eu… — O moreno corou, desviando o rosto.

— Cara! — Justin gargalhou. — Eu não estou saindo com o Jensen. Ele é uma pessoa legal, mas eu nunca pensei nele desse jeito. Seria muito estranho, você gosta do cara. E você é meu amigo. Meu melhor amigo. Você sabe que eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas.

— Eu sei, cara... Me desculpe.

— E além do mais, você sabe que eu gosto do Matt e… Jensen está me ajudando com isso. — Dessa vez o loiro corou desviando os olhos.

— O que?

— Como eu disse, o Jensen é uma pessoa legal e… bom você já deve saber.

— Sim, eu sei... — Não pode evitar um pequeno sorriso ao pensar no outro.

— Jensen e eu conversamos muito, e ele me disse que seria melhor se eu falasse com o Matt de uma vez ao invés de ficar acompanhando a vida dele pelas redes sociais. — Hartley sentiu seu rosto esquentar mais, envergonhado.

— Cara, você está corando, de novo! Quando ficou tão mulherzinha? — Jared riu achando graça.

— Não ria de mim, idiota! — Brigou com o outro, mas não pode deixar de sorrir também. — Em todo caso, funcionou.

— O que funcionou?

— Matt e eu. Ele disse que ainda gosta de mim, que sente saudades e que, cara, ele confessou que ficava me stalkeando no face também. — Riu. — O mínimo que deveria fazer era adiciona-lo não é? E eu fiz. Agora conversamos todas as noites.

— Que fofo!

— Babaca! Eu já disse para não rir de mim! Também trocamos numero de celular e ele sempre liga pra mim, e me manda mensagens, tipo, o tempo todo.

— Eu não disse? Está igual a uma mulherzinha.

— Foda-se Padalecki!

Os dois riram. Justin levantou-se e se jogou na cama, ao lado de Jared. Pegou o mangá que ele estava lendo e começou a folheá-lo.

— Ainda não tenho esse.

— É novo, acabei de comprar. E Justin… Estou realmente feliz por você, cara.

— Eu sei que está. Gostaria de dizer a mesma coisa a você, amigo. — Sentou-se de frente para o outro.

— Ele… Ele pergunta por mim? — Jared pediu, olhando para as suas mãos.

— Não, a gente nunca falou sobre você, Jay.

— Claro. Ele me odeia agora. Eu nem mesmo consegui dizer a ele que sou apaixonado por ele. Não conseguia nem dizer para mim mesmo.

— Mas você acabou de dizer. Isso é bom.

— Sim, eu... Venho treinando em frente ao espelho. — Sorriu constrangido.

— Quem está sendo mulherzinha agora?

— Cala a boca Justin! — Jared deu um soco no ombro do amigo e o loiro riu.

— Mas se você estava fazendo isso, tentando mostrar o que sente, é por que ainda pensa em fazer algo, Jay.

— Você não ouviu o que disse, Justin? Ele me odeia agora.

— Não, Jay. Ele não te odeia, ele está apenas magoado.

— Você acha? – Os olhos de Padalecki brilharam, esperançosos.

— É claro que sim, cara. E digo mais, você deve pensar no que quer, Jared. Você não pode simplesmente ir até ele e apenas dizer que está apaixonado se não puder dar algo mais.

— Eu sei…

— E você deve pensar nisso rápido.

— O que você quer dizer?

— Vi o Tom indo falar com o Jensen logo após do jogo. Não sei do que se trata, mas, em todo caso...

— Entendi… Irei pensar bem antes de fazer alguma coisa.

oOo

Os dias seguintes foram estranhamente mais tranquilos para Jensen. Com o tempo as pessoas foram perdendo o interesse pelo ocorrido na festa de Tom. Até mesmo a mídia estava lhe deixando em paz. Seu pai soube tornar aquilo favorável a ele e, diferente do que o seu avô disse, o fato do herdeiro da família Ackles ser gay não fora um problema para empresa ou foi uma mancha no nome da família.

Os tempos haviam mudado. Claro que ainda existe descriminação, mas no mundo competitivo isso não seria um empecilho para aqueles que querem lucrar.

O nome de Jensen até fora cogitado para que ele fosse uma espécie de garoto propaganda da empresa da família. Mas ele não queria isso, o que ele mais queria era ficar longe de todo aquele turbilhão. Ficar em paz, sozinho.

Gostava de ficar sozinho e sentia saudades de nadar. Mesmo com a piscina de sua casa ao seu dispor, ele sentia saudades da piscina da escola, cuja já lhe trouxe muitas alegrias, muitas vitorias. Não era pelo prazer de ganhar, ele sentia-se bem apenas por competir. No entanto nem isso ele poderia mais fazer.

Todos os dias, após os treinos do time de natação, Jensen ia para piscina. Tinha a permissão do treinador do time para isso. E era ali, naquela piscina que ele finalmente se sentia em paz. Estava sozinho e conseguia pensar com mais clareza. Apenas deixando seu corpo flutuar na água ou atravessando a piscina a nado, entre uma braçada e outra, ele pensava em sua vida, no que havia acontecido e no que viria depois que aquilo tudo acabasse.

Ao bater a mão na beirada da piscina, completando mais uma volta completa das várias que deu, olhou pra cima e constatou não estar mais sozinho.

Jared estava ali, de pé, olhando-o por sabe-se lá quanto tempo e o loiro nem notara.

Jensen colocou as duas mãos na beirada da piscina e as usou como apoio para subir, pegando impulso com uma perna e então se erguendo, ficando de pé em frente ao moreno que se afastou um pouco. Sacudiu os cabelos loiros para tirar o excesso de água e então encarou o outro, com as mãos no quadril, sobre a sunga boxer preta que vestia.

— O que você quer Jared? — Perguntou, mas não usou um tom mais duro, apesar da pergunta ser direta. Não queria brigar, não queria discutir, estava cansado disso.

Jared desviou os olhos do corpo molhado do nadador.

— Quero conversar com você.

— Já disse que não temos mais nada para falar.

— Por favor… — Segurou o braço do loiro. — Só me dê alguns minutos. Eu preciso falar. Eu… Eu quero que você me escute.

Jensen olhou nos olhos do moreno e depois para o seu braço, onde a mão do outro ainda estava lhe segurando.

— Oh, me desculpe! Eu… — O moreno disse soltando o braço do outro ao notar para onde ele estava olhando. Constrangeu-se um pouco. — Eu não quero te forçar nem nada, só estou pedindo que você me ouça. Eu realmente preciso...

— Tudo bem. — Interrompeu o outro. — Eu já entendi. Irei ouvir. — Suspirou. — Pedindo por favor e depois se desculpando. Nem parece você.

Jared olhou para o outro, mas este estava distraído, olhando para a água da piscina. Um pequeno sorriso formou-se em seu rosto e virou-se também de frente para piscina.

— Você tem razão, agir assim não parece ser o Jared que todos conhecem. Mas esse é quem eu sou, ou melhor, quem eu aprendi a ser, com você Jensen. — Suspirou fundo, criando coragem para continuar. Mordeu o lábio inferior por nervosismo antes de voltar a falar. — Sei que não merecia estar tendo essa conversa com você depois do que fiz. Sei que errei e eu sinto muito, por tudo. Não posso voltar atrás e fazer tudo de novo, pois se eu pudesse faria tudo diferente. Mas é bobagem falar uma frase tão clichê quanto essa. — Seu tom saiu triste.

— Sabe... Quando tudo isso entre nós começou, a coisa da atração e tudo mais, eu disse que mesmo estando com medo eu estava seguro de mim mesmo. Naquele momento eu acho que, mesmo que inconscientemente, eu quis me mostrar superior. Talvez aquela veia competitiva que não deixasse perder nunca pra você falou mais alto nessa hora. Mas agora eu sei que, apesar de ter dito isso naquela hora, e talvez estar certo, eu não fui superior, eu não ganhei nada. Você ganhou Jensen. — Virou-se para o outro. — Eu disse a você que estava lidando bem com aquilo tudo, com todas as mudanças e as coisas novas que estávamos vivendo, mas no fundo eu não estava. Eu não sabia como agir, não aprendi a lidar com isso, enquanto você, com o passar do tempo, pode entender e assimilar tudo melhor do que eu. Você amadureceu primeiro do que eu, não só pessoalmente, mas na nossa relação também. Conseguiu dar um passo maior, um que eu ainda não estava pronto para dar.

— Você está querendo dizer que a culpa disso tudo é minha? — Perguntou ofendido.

— Não! Não é isso que estou querendo dizer. O que eu disse é que você amadureceu, Jensen. No começo éramos dois moleques que viviam brigando e depois passaram a experimentar coisas novas um com o outro, como sexo. O caso é que no decorrer disso tudo você amadureceu, Jensen. Você virou um homem, seguro de si, que sabe o que quer. Enquanto eu ainda era o mesmo moleque imaturo, inseguro que se escondia atrás de um personagem. A culpa não é sua por amadurecer, a culpa é minha por não te acompanhar. Por não ter feito o mesmo, afinal já está na hora não é? — Sorriu de maneira triste para o outro.

— Jared…

— Eu… Cara, eu sempre fui um moleque na forma de agir, na forma de pensar. Não sei nem como você pode ficar comigo por tudo esse tempo. — Sorriu mais uma vez. — Era tão imaturo que nem conseguia dizer o que sentia. Mas o que eu sentia, na verdade o que sinto, Jensen… Eu gosto de você… Anh, não. — Olhou fundo nos olhos verdes do outro. — Eu amo você, Jensen. Eu sempre soube disso, mas nunca tive coragem de falar. Minha imaturidade me bloqueava e, mesmo querendo por diversas vezes, eu não queria falar. Por que tinha medo, mas agora eu não tenho mais. Eu sou apaixonado por você, Jensen, há tanto tempo… Desde… Sei lá, desde a nossa primeira briga, talvez. — Sorriu maroto para o outro.

— Jared, Você não pode dizer isso e achar que tudo vai ficar bem. – O coração de Jensen batia acelerado.

— Eu sei que não, mas eu… Posso não merecer, mas eu te peço mais uma chance. Como disse antes eu não posso voltar atrás e fazer tudo de novo, não posso apagar os erros que cometi. Mas eu te peço uma chance pra, dessa vez, não cometer erros. Fazer tudo certo.

— Eu não quero mais isso, Jared. Eu não quero mais namorar escondido eu…

— Eu sei que você não quer, Jensen. E você não merece isso. Como já disse, você amadureceu e quer ter algo maduro agora. Eu sei e entendo isso. Se você deixar eu posso mostrar que posso lhe dar isso. Mostrar que eu mudei, mostrar o Jared que você mudou, mostrar que, mesmo que tenha sido tarde, eu também amadureci.

— Você diz isso agora. Mas ambos sabemos que tem o time de basquete. Que você tem um sonho e…

— Eu também não quero mais me esconder Jensen. — O interrompeu. — Todos esses dias, semanas, meses, que fiquei longe de você eu pensei nisso. Tive uma ajuda do Justin também, não irei negar, mas… Eu vi que não posso continuar me escondendo. Eu tenho um sonho sim e quero alcança-lo, não sendo o Big-Jay, uma mascara. Quero alcança-lo sendo eu mesmo, Jared Padalecki, um garoto de classe média-alta, gay, e apaixonado pelo garoto mais mauricinho da cidade. — Sorriu.

— Eu pensei que você tivesse amadurecido. — Jensen disse, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Ele não sabia o que fazer depois de ouvir aquelas palavras de Jared. O mesmo adolescente que muito tempo antes, não demonstrava se importar com algo além do sexo entre eles dois.

— Bom… você sabe como dizem, velhos hábitos nunca mudam. — Disse maroto. Mas então voltou a ficar sério. — Eu quero alcançar meu sonho assim, Jensen, e se por acaso não me aceitarem é por que não era pra ser. Eu posso desistir do basquete, eu posso desistir do meu sonho, só não posso, e não quero, desistir de você. Por isso eu te peço, mais uma vez, que me dê outra chance. Que não desista de mim também.

Jensen encarou o moreno sem saber ao certo o que dizer. Não podia negar que tudo o que ele havia dito mexeu consigo. Mas ainda assim, depois de tudo, tomar uma decisão assim…

Antes que pudesse falar algo, ou conseguisse pensar direito no que fazer, uma terceira voz se fez ouvida. Interrompendo o fluxo da conversa dos dois.

— Eu não acredito que você vai acreditar no que ele está dizendo, Jensen!

— Tom? — O loiro perguntou surpreso com a aparição repentina do outro.

— Esse cara te deixou sozinho quando você mais precisou. Quem irá dizer que ele não irá fazer isso de novo? — Welling disse ao se aproximar do loiro.

— Você não tem moral pra abrir a boca e falar de mim! Fica fora disso, Welling. — Jared empurrou o outro.

— Não! Fica fora disso, você Padalecki. Cai fora! — Tom gritou e o empurrou de volta, ainda mais forte.

Jared deu um passo para trás, se desequilibrou e caiu na piscina.

Jensen ainda pensou em virar-se para Tom e indaga-lo sobre ouvir a sua conversa com Jared. Mas desesperou-se ao notar que Jared não havia emergido, seu corpo continuava no fundo da piscina.

Rapidamente o loiro pulo dentro d'água para socorrer Jared. Pegou o corpo do outro e o trouxe para a superfície. O moreno estava inconsciente em seus braços.

— Me ajuda aqui! — Gritou para Tom, que olhava para os dois, atônito. — Anda! Me ajuda aqui! Puxa ele pra fora da piscina, eu não irei conseguir fazer isso sozinho. Anda, droga! — Voltou a gritar.

Tom moveu-se e fez como o outro pediu, puxando o corpo de Jared para fora da água e o deitou na beirada da piscina. Jensen saiu logo atrás, as pressas, se jogou ao lado de Jared verificando e logo após constando que ele não estava respirando. Posicionou-se começou a fazer o procedimento de RCP, tentando reanimar Jared.

— Eu… Eu… Eu não queria isso, eu… — Tom gaguejava ao olhar para o corpo inerte de Padalecki.

Jensen continuou o procedimento, estava cada vez mais nervoso. Jared não voltava a respirar.

Aliviou-se um pouco ao ver o corpo do outro colocar pra fora a água que havia ingerido. Abaixou-se e sentiu a respiração de Jared voltar. Sorriu aliviado. Olhou para Tom que ainda estava olhando para Jared, assustado.

— Faça alguma coisa e vá atrás de alguém! Peça por socorro, droga! — Voltou a gritar e viu o outro balançar a cabeça, com os olhos arregalados, e então sair correndo.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, Jay. Você vai ficar bem… — Dizia passando a mão pelo rosto e pescoço do moreno.

Quando puxou a mão do corpo do outro e viu sangue em seus dedos já não tinha mais certeza se tudo iria ficar bem.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: <strong>Olá meus lindos leitores. Me desculpem pela demora em atualizar. Já tinha o capitulo pronto há algum tempo, mas houve uns empecilhos que me fizeram adiar a atualização como mudança e dias sem acesso a internet boa pra acessar a minha nuvem, que é onde eu salvo todos os capitulos que escrevo. Enfim, aqui está o capitulo, espero que tenham gostado e irei tentar compensa-los com um capitulo o quanto antes.

Só mais uma coisa. Dia 15 de outubro a fanfic fez dois anos *joga confetes* Apesar de todo esse tempo *se esconde* estou muito feliz em ver leitores que estão comigo desde o primeiro capitulo, estou feliz em ver que a história ainda tem fôlego para vocês e que ela ainda consegue novos leitores a praticamente cada novo capitulo postado. E por ultimo, mas não menos importante, estou muito feliz por vocês terem aceitado-a tão bem. Essa praticamente a minha primeira fanfic. Tecnicamente a segunda, mas eu postei quase simultaneamente com a primeira que fiz. Obrigada por todo o carinho que vocês tem me dado durante todo esse tempo. Beijo no coração de vocês!

**NB:** _Oi! Adorei o Capitulo! ( E sério deu um trabalho enorme pra betar. Acho que betei umas cinco vezes por o troll do meu notebook apagava tudo e eu só fazia me descabelar) hahaha. _

_Espero que o Tom sofra. Muitíssimo, por que cara, ô pessoa pra não sacar nem todos desejam seu corpo... Maravilhoso, hahaha. Mas enfim, fiquei feliz pelo Jared ter se aceitado e admitido ter sido um babaca. Agora é esperar que dê tudo certo, e ele fique bem depois desse acidente. _

_#MorteAoTom o/ hahaha, beijos a você e aos leitores._

**RESPOSTAS AOS REVIEWS NÃO LOGADOS**

**MARI PADACKLES:** Que bom que gostou do capitulo, linda. Obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

**LALKY:** Como já deve ter visto no capitulo acima não rolou algo entre o Jensen e o Justin, não rolou outro par J² hahaha! O Justin antes de tudo é amigo do Jared e não iria usar o cara que o amigo está apaixonado pra fazer ciúmes. Ele agiu como amigo e orientou o Jared, mais uma vez. Obrigada por comentar, linda. Beijos!

**LULUZINHA:** Eu te ameacei? Nunca faria uma coisa dessas, filha. Sou da paz *esconde a faca nas costas* hauahuahuaa! Eu nem fiz nada de mais com o Jensen e pode ficar tranquila que não irei fazer nada com você, já nos conhecemos há muito tempo, é uma das minhas primeiras leitoras, está sempre comigo em todas as minhas fics. Muito obrigada por isso viu? *abraça* O Jensen se mostrou um cara firme, não abaixou a cabeça. Como o Jared disse ao decorrer do relacionamento deles o Jensen amadureceu e a postura que ele está tendo diante de tudo o que ele passou mostra isso. Ele está enfrentando tudo como um adulto e não se escondendo como uma criança. O Jared abriu o coração pro Jensen, estava disposto a mudar. Será que ainda assim ele ainda está lá em baixo no seu conceito? Obrigada por comentar, linda. Beijão!

**GABRIEL:** Olá! O Jared errou, mas ele estava disposto a tentar reparar o seu erro, não apaga-los como ele mesmo disse, pois já estava feito, mas não mais fazê-los e admitir para todos que errou. Muita gente crucificou o Jared pelo o que ele fez, mas todo mundo erra não é? Tá certo que ele pisou feio na bola, mas às vezes temos que tentar ver a situação pelos olhos do outro. Jared estava com medo e nesse estado, com medo, cada um age de uma forma diferente. Quanto a Jensen e Justin não iria dar certo juntar os dois de uma forma mais amorosa por que o Jensen, apesar de tudo, gosta do Jared e o Justin, como já foi dito antes, gosta do Matt. Sim, ele poderia seguir adiante já que não tem mais o Matt por perto, mas não seria legal ele fazer isso saindo com o cara que o melhor amigo dele gosta não é? Antes de qualquer coisa tanto o Jensen quanto o Justin tem lá a sua maneira de pensar e juntar os dois, quando eles sabiam que iria ter o Jared no meio deles, não era algo que eles fariam. Espero que tenha entendido o que eu quis dizer e desculpe se frustrei a sua expectativa em ver os dois juntos, mas isso nunca me passou pela cabeça xD Obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

**JUSTINE:** Olá! Nossa, você é a segunda pessoa que, apesar de ver os erros do Jared, entendeu o lado dele. Você é uma pessoa nobre xD Mas sério, ele foi mesmo covarde e está colhendo o que plantou por isso, mas como já havia falado em outros reviews a gente tem que ver o lado dele também, imaginar o que faríamos se estivéssemos na pele dele antes de começar a crucifica-lo. Não que isso tire a culpa dele, mas também não é preciso tanto ódio não é? Ou pode ser que eu esteja sendo passional e defendendo o personagem, mesmo o Tom que tem lá seus desvios de caráter que posso acabar defendendo hahaha! O Jensen está lidando com as consequências de forma madura, "afastar" o Jared por ele ser covarde, imaturo demais, por ser uma fora de ver isso. O Misha pelo jeito é unanimidade, todo mundo gosta dele hahahaha! Verdade, é nessas horas que a gente ver quem são realmente amigos e o Jensen tem sorte em ter Misha e Ian como amigos. Foi preciso de um empurrãozinho do Justin, um sermão, mais um pra lista, pro Jared tomar coragem pra sair de Nárnia, vamos ver se ele irá mesmo fazer isso não é? Obrigada por comentar, linda. Beijão!

**MEDECRIS:** Olá! Mais uma que está olhando o lado do Jared também, que coisa boa. Ele fez o que fez, mas está sofrendo também. Tá certo que ele não é inocente, mas... É como você disse, e é legal de ter dito isso antes de ler o capitulo que fala justamente isso, ainda falta maturidade pro Jared lidar com a situação. E o Jensen por outro lado já está demostrando essa maturidade que o Jared não tem, como o moreno disse, na relação deles o Jensen foi o primeiro a amadurecer. Mais uma vez, sem ler o capitulo, você acertou num ponto. Jensen "ajudou" o Justin com todo o drama que ele tá vivendo com o Matt. Não pensou que eles fossem se juntar. Afinal de contas eles amam outras pessoas e ainda tem o fato do Justin ser o melhor amigo do Jared. O cara não é um canalha pra sair com o cara que o amigo está apaixonado. É triste ver os pais da gente decepcionados com algo que façamos. O Jared está pagando pelo o que fez e, diferente do Jensen, ele não tem tanto apoio assim. Gostei muito do seu review, que apesar de, como já ter dito, sempre ver o lado do Jensen, você foi muito imparcial e viu o lado dos dois. Muito obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

**SOL:** Oi, Solzinha! Como já disse antes pode pegar no pé que eu gosto hahahaha! Eu gostei muito dos seus reviews, amore. De verdade. Acho que deu pra você notar como eles foram evoluindo a relação deles até chegar ao ponto que chegou. O que começou com uma simples briga de moleques chegou ao ponto de que eles teriam que tomar atitudes de homens. O Justin se juntar com o Jensen nunca foi uma opção, flor. Nunca me passou pela cabeça juntar os dois de uma forma que não fosse por amizade. Como você mesma disse, seria uma traição do Justin com o Jared. E de qualquer forma, como você salientou o Justin ainda ama o Matt sim. No fim das contas ambos, Jensen e Justin, tem lá os seus princípios e ficar um com o outro iria contra eles. Como disse antes o Jensen esperava uma atitude de homem do Jared, mas o Jared naquele momento ainda era o moleque do começo da história. E claro que ele esperava o eu te amo também hahahaha! O destino do Jared já está traçado na minha cabeça desde quando eu pensei na fic, claro que mudei algumas coisas por que com o passar do tempo eu mudei a minha maneira de escrever e pensar na fic, mas nada que fuja da proposta original. Vamos ver quando chegar a hora se será do seu agrado hahahaha. Obrigada por comentar, amore. Beijão!

**DANI:** Olá! Não precisa ter receio em comentar, não importa o tamanho do seu review, desde que você possa expressar o que sentiu ao ler o capitulo. Mas é claro, desde que você se sinta a vontade pra isso. Não sinta pressão em deixar review ok? Só de ler e saber que você está gostando já me deixa contente. O Justin não traiu e nem irá trair a amizade que tem com o Jared. Ele não é esse tipo de pessoa. Obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

**P:** O capitulo já estava pronto há muito tempo, mas eu tive alguns imprevistos e não pude postar antes xD Beijos!


	38. Após a Tempestade

**Autora:** Evysmin

**Beta:** Larissa

**38 - Após a Tempestade**

Jensen não conseguia conter o seu desespero.

Não depois de ver o sangue no pescoço de Jared. Não queria pensar no pior, mas não conseguia evitar tal coisa. Por sua cabeça passavam todas as piores possibilidades sobre o que poderia acontecer com o moreno. Nunca fora uma pessoa pessimista, mas naquela hora estava sendo, mesmo que não quisesse.

Fez a única coisa que estava ao seu alcance naquele momento, ficou ao lado de Jared o tempo todo, até que o socorro viesse.

Não demorou muito tempo depois que Tom saiu para que o técnico Jeffrey, que estava acompanhado pela a enfermeira da escola, seguidos pelo diretor aparecessem. Mesmo se alguns dele dissessem para se afastar do garoto em seus braços, ele não faria. Não queria ficar longe de Jared. Queria manter os olhos no outro, ficar atento a qualquer sinal de consciência.

Jensen não ouviu a sirene da ambulância quando ela chegou, apenas notou quando dois paramédicos apareceram ao lado de Jared, o imobilizando e o colocando sobre a maca que trouxeram junto com eles.

Seguiu de perto, pelos corredores da escola, a maca onde Jared era transportado. Queria ir com ele na ambulância, não queria sair de perto do garoto. Mas se viu impedido quando um dos paramédicos lhe informou que apenas alguém da família era permitido a seguir dentro da ambulância.

Frustrado, passou a mão pelos cabelos e o rosto, com a expressão preocupada. Olhou ao redor em frente ao prédio da escola. Naquele horário não havia mais alunos... As aulas haviam acabado há muito tempo. Um pouco mais atrás dele, tinha um grupo formado por professores e o diretor conversavam, olhando em sua direção. Parado na porta do prédio estava Tom, ainda em estado de choque, logo alguns alunos que estavam presos na detenção passaram por ele.

Correndo de volta em direção ao prédio, viu quando Tom se encolheu ao notar que estava se aproximando dele, mas Jensen o ignorou, indo em direção ao vestiário ao lado da piscina. Trocou-se rapidamente e pegou suas coisas. Conferiu a chave de seu carro no bolso da mochila e voltou, correndo, pelo caminho que fizera antes. No meio deles encontrou com o técnico Jeffrey, Diretor Beaver e Tom vindo à direção contrária a sua.

- Aonde você vai Ackles? Nós precisamos conversar sobre o que aconteceu! – O diretor gritou para o garoto.

- Tom estava lá quando tudo aconteceu, perguntem a ele. – Respondeu sem parar de caminhar.

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum, garoto. – Jeffrey o segurou pelo braço.

- Não vou ficar aqui enquanto Jared está no hospital!

- Você não poderá ajuda-lo se for lá agora!

- Ainda assim eu prefiro ficar lá, esperando por notícias do estado dele. Não vou ficar aqui! – Puxou o braço do aperto que o técnico mantinha. – Não me importa se vocês irão me punir por isso. Foda-se! Eu preciso ir pra lá. – O loiro correu em direção a saída.

Jeffrey ainda tentou correr atrás do garoto, mas a mão pesada do diretor em seu ombro o parou. Os dois voltaram o olhar em direção a Tom.

- Foi você quem veio nos procurar pedindo por ajuda, dentre os presentes foi o único que restou então é você quem irá nos dizer o que aconteceu, garoto. – O diretor falou para Tom, o levando em direção a sua sala.

oOo

Ficar ali esperando sem poder fazer nada não era bom. Sentia uma angustia tão grande como nunca havia sentido antes. Queria muito saber notícias de Jared, por outro lado também tinha medo do que essas notícias poderiam trazer.

Não muito tempo depois de quando chegou ao hospital os pais de Jared chegaram, obviamente desesperados, querendo saber notícias do filho, se ele estava bem. Sharon caiu aos prantos chamando o nome do filho, sendo amparada pelo marido que a consolava e que, apesar de querer demostrar força para a esposa, e onde Jensen estava ele poderia julgar que o pai de Jared estava tão abalado quanto a esposa.

Jensen andava de um lado para o outro, impaciente, mesmo que não quisesse ser notado pelos pais de Jared, com medo de que eles não o quisessem ali por não ser da família, mas seus movimentos acabaram chamando a atenção deles. Ficou nervoso quando seus olhares se encontraram, logo em seguida, engolindo em seco quando viu a senhora Padalecki falar algo com o marido e os dois caminharem em sua direção.

- Por favor, não digam para me tirarem daqui! Eu apenas quero saber como ele está. – Começou a dizer quando os dois estavam próximos de si. – Eu prometo que depois irei embora, quando souber sobre estado dele, mas até eu...

- Calma, garoto. Eu e minha esposa não viemos aqui para te mandar embora.

- Você é Jensen, não é? O namorado do nosso filho? – A mãe de Jared perguntou e Jensen, mesmo naquele momento, corou totalmente sem graça. Olhou para seus tênis antes de responder:

- Sim, eu... Ex-namorado na verdade...

- Sim é verdade. Ele me falou sobre vocês terem rompido, e o que ocorreu para que isso acontecesse.

- Ele disse? – O loiro perguntou surpreso, olhando para a senhora a sua frente. – Na verdade se ele não dissesse vocês iriam saber não é? Todo mundo já sabe. – Completou dando um sorriso triste.

- É verdade. Mas ele nos disse o que fez, ou o que deixou de fazer. E saiba que não concordamos com a atitude dele.

- Bom eu...

- É uma pena vocês terem se separado.

- O que? – Se possível Jensen estava ainda mais surpreso do que antes.

- Sim... – Sharon sorriu. – Você pode não ter ideia, mas fez algo bom para o nosso Jared. Ele não é mais o mesmo e isso aconteceu depois dele conhecer você.

- Eu... – O garoto não sabia o que dizer.

- Ele gosta de você, Jensen. Sou a mãe dele, o conheço muito bem e posso dizer disso apenas ao vê-lo. Assim como posso dizer que você também gosta dele, se importa muito com ele ou não estaria aqui.

- Sharon, não se meta na vida dos garotos.

- Ora! Mais eu estava apenas dizendo o óbvio, Gerald.

Jensen agradecia mentalmente ao pai de Jared por ele ter chamado a atenção da esposa. Falar sobre o que sente por Jared com a mãe dele não iria ser algo divertido.

O princípio da pequena discussão do casal Padalecki fora interrompido quando o médico os chamou.

- Vocês são os pais de Jared Padalecki?

- Sim, somos! Como está o nosso filho, doutor?

- Ele está bem, senhora. – O médico informou e o casal Padalecki suspiraram aliviados, e claro, Jensen também ao ouvir a noticia. – Ele está desacordado agora. Ao que parece, segundo as informações que os socorristas constataram, Jared bateu a cabeça ao cair na piscina.

- Sim! Estávamos na beira da piscina, perto do canto. Não notei na hora, mas acho que ele deve ter batido a cabeça na lateral da piscina. Quando o tirei da água havia... Havia sangue atrás do pescoço dele. Ele sofreu algum... Pode ficar...

- Ele não sofreu nenhum trauma grave, podem ficar tranquilo. É verdade, o paciente sofreu uma lesão atrás do pescoço, mas como disse antes, nada grave. No máximo ele apenas deverá usar um colar cervical por alguns dias.

- Graças a Deus. – Sharon disse entre sorriso e lágrimas, abraçando ao marido.

- Podemos vê-lo, doutor? – O pai de Jared perguntou.

- Podem sim, mas como disse antes ele está desacordado então deverá ser breve.

- Claro, doutor. Apenas queremos ver o nosso filho. – Sharon respondeu. – Você quer vir conosco Jensen?

- Não eu... Acho melhor não. Disse que iria embora quando soubesse notícias dele não é?

- Mas não precisa ir. Nós lhe dissemos que não iriamos te expulsar. – Gerald sorriu.

- É verdade, mas ainda assim acho melhor ir. Vocês devem aproveitar todo o momento que puderem com o seu filho. Acho melhor falar com ele quando estiver acordado. Então... Até mais senhor e senhora Padalecki.

- Obrigada, Jensen.

- Eu não fiz nada, senhora.

- Você salvou o nosso garoto. Se importa com ele, e isso significa muito para nós.

Jensen não respondeu mais nada. Sorriu para a senhora a sua frente e acenou com a cabeça, despedindo-se antes de ir.

oOo

No dia seguinte todos já sabiam sobre o acidente envolvendo Jared, muitos diziam que Tom havia empurrado Padalecki propositalmente, por ciúmes, e queria prejudica-lo para que não fosse mais a estrela do time de basquete. Tom não apareceu nos dois dias seguintes ao acidente na escola, mas quando finalmente apareceu, de alguma forma, ele parecia mudado.

Diferente de Jensen, Tom fora visitar Jared quando o garoto ainda estava no hospital. Jensen ficou sabendo pelo próprio Welling que o chamou para conversar no dia que voltou a escola.

- Fui visitar o Padalecki hoje antes de vir para a escola. – Tom disse ao se sentar ao lado de Jensen na arquibancada na quadra de basquete. Depois que fez amizade com Justin o loiro ia às vezes ver os treinos do time. Tom dessa vez não estava participando, pois ele fora suspenso do time diante do último acontecimento no qual estava envolvido.

- Não estou com ânimo para discussão, Welling. – Jensen suspirou ao se levantar para ir embora.

- Por favor, Jensen. Não vim discutir com você, quero apenas conversar e prometo que será rápido.

Jensen o olhou ainda com descrença nas palavras do outro garoto. Mas enfim cedeu ao pedido e voltou a se sentar. Esperando, calado, pelo o que viria.

- Fui visitar o Jared, como disse antes. Eu fui... Fui me desculpar pelo o que aconteceu. – Tom abaixou os olhos, fitando o chão. – Sei que diante de tudo o que aconteceu ou poderia ter acontecido pedir desculpas é praticamente nada, mas eu tinha que fazer isso por que machucar o Jared nunca foi minha intenção. – Suspirou fundo, abaixando os ombros. – Sei que agi mal com você e até mesmo com ele ao pressiona-lo daquela forma para não ficar ao seu lado, mas apesar de tudo isso eu nunca faria algo ao ponto de machucar alguém desse jeito, Jensen.

O loiro apenas escutava o que o outro garoto dizia, sem interromper. Olhando para o seu corpo tenso, atento a qualquer coisa que indicasse que ele poderia estar mentindo. Porém até agora não viu nada disso. As palavras de Tom pareciam ser verdadeiras.

- Quando o vi desacordado a única coisa que pensava era que eu era o causador daquilo. Que poderia ter matado o Jared e pensar naquilo causou um grande peso pra mim. Pensar que eu ter prejudicado-o seriamente, trouxe um peso na minha consciência, grande demais para que pudesse suportar... Saber que ele estava fora de perigo não diminuiu o peso que sentia por que me lembrei de quanto eu o prejudiquei também, Jensen. Olhei para tudo o que estava fazendo e... Essa pessoa não sou eu. – Sorriu sem emoção. – Eu nunca fui assim e ver o tipo de pessoa que me tornei por causa de uma simples brincadeira de criança que, depois de muito pensar nos últimos dias e agora vendo as coisas com mais clareza pude chegar à conclusão de que você não foi o causador de tudo o que passei como sempre lhe acusei. Eu quem causou tudo a mim mesmo, tudo por causa desse... Sentimento que nutria por você e... Por isso queria me desculpar com você, Jensen.

- Não é a mim que você tem que se desculpar, Tom. É o Jared quem sofreu o acidente, não eu.

- Eu sei, por isso fui vê-lo. Tudo o que contei para você eu contei para ele, pedi desculpas e... – Riu balançando a cabeça. – Ele é melhor do que julgava ser por que ele me desculpou. Dá pra acreditar? Eu no lugar dele não sei se faria igual, ao menos não tão rápido como ele fez, mas ele me desculpou. Disse que sabia que foi tudo um acidente.

- Não me surpreendo tanto assim por ele ter lhe dito isso, Tom.

- Você pode não se surpreender por que pode ter visto um lado dele que eu não vi antes. Mas o Jared que eu conheço, com quem convivi muito tempo, o que todos aqui conhecemos, o Big Jay, nunca teria uma atitude tão nobre assim.

Jensen apenas absorveu as palavras de Tom, de certa forma era a terceira pessoa que, mesmo indiretamente, lhe dizia que o Jared que estava com ele era uma pessoa diferente, alguém melhor. Pensar naquilo lhe provocou algo bom, não poderia negar.

- Bem... – Voltou a falar, cortando sua linha de raciocínio. – Eu acredito que as pessoas possam mudar, Tom. Então se Jared mudou tanto assim como diz, ao ponto de lhe desculpar, quem sou eu para fazer diferente não é?

- Você quer dizer que...

- Sim.

- Obrigado, Jensen. – Tom sorriu para o loiro. Um sorriso diferente do que Jensen estava acostumado a ver, carregado de más intenções. O sorriso que ele lhe dava agora era algo que não via há muito tempo. Desde quando o conheceu quando criança. Agora conseguia ver o garoto que conheceu e chamou de amigo um dia atrás.

- Pode parecer, sei lá, estranho, mas saber que você me perdoa por todo o mal que lhe causei tira um pouco mais do peso que lhe disse que sinto. Não estou querendo me livrar dele da forma mais fácil, como pode parecer, eu só quero lidar com ele de uma forma diferente. Não fechando os olhos para o que fiz, mas sim encarando tudo, olhando para meus erros para não cometê-los novamente. Encarando-os para não me perder outra vez.

- E o que você vai fazer agora?

- Você disse uma vez... – Virou o rosto rindo sem emoção. – Não, na verdade me disse mais de uma vez que eu deveria superar tudo o que aconteceu antes e seguir em frente. Vou tentar fazer isso agora. Bem, eu vou indo. Obrigado por me ouvir, Jensen.

Ackles apenas acenou com a cabeça e continuou encarando o outro garoto enquanto ele se afastava.

- Ah, só mais uma coisa. – Tom parou e se virou de frente para o outro. – Jared tentou disfarçar, mas deu pra notar que ele estava esperando que alguém fosse lhe visitar. Ficou claro quando ele viu que era eu entrando no quarto para visita-lo, digo, além da surpresa por saber que fui até lá... – Deu um pequeno sorriso. – Ele fez aquela expressão de quem esperava que fosse outra pessoa, sabe? Não precisa ser um gênio pra saber quem era a outra pessoa que ele esperava que fosse.

Jensen não respondeu. Era óbvio que Tom estava falando dele, mas o que ele iria responder? Nem ele mesmo sabia ao certo por que não fora visitar Jared no hospital nos últimos dias.

- Ele vai ter alta hoje, sabe e... Pode parecer estranho isso vindo de mim agora, mas acho que você deveria ir visita-lo. Na casa dele, entende? – Tom falou olhando para o lado, parecendo desconcertado por falar algo daquele tipo com Jensen. – Enfim, é só uma sugestão e eu... Vou indo. Até mais.

oOo

Jensen não fora visitar Jared no dia que falara com Tom, mas no dia seguinte, após a escola, o loiro foi para a casa dos Padalecki. Parou em frente à porta, suspirou fundo, limpou a palma das mãos suadas em sua calça e só então tocou a campainha. Não demorou para ser atendido e por uma pessoa que não conhecia. Parecia ser uma versão da senhora Padalecki, só que mais nova.

- Boa tarde. – Cumprimentou a mulher a sua frente. – Eu vim visitar o Jared. Me chamo...

- Ackles. Jensen Ackles, filho e único herdeiro dos Ackles, ou simplesmente o garoto que se declarou pro meu sobrinho e o tornou uma espécie de celebridade da internet. Eu sei quem você é, claro.

- Ok, já chega Rachel! – A mãe de Jared apareceu na porta. – Essa é Rachel, minha irmã mais nova. – A senhora disse para Jensen. – Releve a enxurrada de informações desnecessárias que ela acabou de lhe dar. Ela é apenas alguém que fala demais.

- Prazer em conhecê-la senhora. – O loiro a cumprimentou desconcertado.

- Que garoto educado. – Disse ao apertar a mão que o garoto lhe oferecia. – Totalmente diferente de Jared. Afinal de contas o que foi que você viu no meu sobrinho hein?

- Rachel! – Senhora Padalecki exclamou em repreenda. – Pode entrar, Jensen. Jared ficará feliz em vê-lo.

- É claro que vai.

- Rachel! – Voltou a exclamar para a irmã. – Pode subir, querido. Ele está no quarto dele.

- Com licença. – O loiro pediu ao entrar e seguiu em direção a escada.

- Lembre-se que estamos aqui em baixo e que as paredes são finas.

- Rachel, você quer calar a boca? – Sharon exclamou irritada.

- O que foi? Só estou dizendo.

As duas ainda continuaram discutindo enquanto Jensen terminava de subir as escadas. Sentiu suas mãos suarem ainda mais quando chegou próximo a porta do quarto de Jared, voltou a limpa-las em sua calça. A porta estava apenas encostada, porém pela fresta era possível ver Jared, deitado na cama, lendo algo que o loiro não sabia dizer o que era. O pescoço de Jared estava imobilizado e Jensen se lembrou de quando o viu desacordado depois de tira-lo da piscina, e do medo que sentiu ao imaginar que ele poderia estar morto.

Mas ele não estava. Jared estava ali, a poucos metros de distância de si, e bem. Jensen deu duas batidas na porta e a abriu. Permanecendo parado na soleira da mesma.

- Oi! Sua mãe disse que eu poderia subir, então...

- Hey! – Jared sorriu abertamente ao ver quem era. – Entra, cara. – Ajeitou-se, sentando com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira da cama.

- Não estou atrapalhando, estou?

- Claro que não. Deixa de bobagem, senta aí. – O moreno não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto.

Jensen adentrou no quarto, movendo-se lentamente, ao menos para Jared, até parar em frente a cama de Jared e sentar-se à beira. Mantendo um relativo espaço entre eles.

- Então, como você está?

- Bem. Você sabe o que dizem: vaso ruim... – Sorriu brincalhão. – A parte chata é que vou ter que usar essa coisa no meu pescoço por uns dias. – Apontou para o colar cervical que estava usando. - Me sinto como aqueles cachorros de desenho animado. Ou um robô.

- Não se queixe tanto. – Jensen ria do outro. – Até que isso ficou bem em você.

- Obrigado, eu acho.

- Valoriza os seus olhos.

- Obrigado de novo.

- E também a sua pele.

- Cara, agora isso foi muito gay. – Jared riu ao falar e Jensen riu junto.

O momento descontraído entre os dois fora quebrado um grito infantil chamando por Jared. Logo apareceu uma menininha que parecia ter cinco anos, tom de pele claro, cabelos longos castanhos e soltos.

- Jay! – A garotinha voltou a gritar ao entrar no quarto, como se ainda estivesse longe de quem buscava. Parou em frente a cama onde os dois garotos estavam e jogou um pequeno livro sobre a mesma.

- Eu já terminei de pintar esse aqui, Jay. Você tem outro pra me dar?

- Você pintou o meu mangá? – Jared perguntou exasperado pegando o livro e folheando as páginas, todas rabiscadas de um jeito disforme o que para uma criança de cinco anos era uma boa pintura. – Você não pode pintar isso aqui, Emy!

- Ué, Jay. Mas é um livro de desenho e eles estão em preto e branco, igual aos que a minha mãe compra pra mim.

- Mas esse não é livro de colorir, Emy.

- Você está bravo comigo, Jay? – A garotinha disse amuada, fazendo biquinho preparando-se para chorar.

Jared deixou seu mangá de lado e virou-se para a garotinha.

- Não, Emy. Eu não estou bravo com você. – Passou a mão sobre a cabeça dela. – Mas você não deveria mexer nas minhas coisas sem pedir.

- A tia disse que eu podia pegar algo pra brincar aí eu vi essa revistinha ali em cima – apontou para a mesa de estudos de Jared. – E eu pensei que fosse de colorir. Eu juro que não faço mais, Jay. – Se jogou sobre o garoto, o abraçando.

- Tá tudo bem, Emy. – Padalecki sorriu, passando a mão pelos cabelos da menina.

- Eu trouxe minhas bonecas e o senhor Teddy, o meu ursinho, pra gente brincar de chazinho como sempre fazemos, Jay. Mas você está com essa coisa no pescoço... Não tem graça brincar de chazinho sem você. – A garota se sentou na cama, cruzando os braços fazendo uma carinha emburrada.

Jared arregalou os olhos quando a menina mencionou que eles costumam brincar de chazinho. Olhou para Jensen e depois desviou o olhar, suas bochechas corando.

- Eu... Infelizmente dessa vez não vamos poder brincar, Emy.

- Que chato!

- Essa é a minha priminha, Emily. – Jared informou a Jensen, que apenas sorria da forma como o outro garoto ainda estava corado. – Emy esse é o meu... Amigo, Jensen.

- Olá, Emy.

- Oh! – A garotinha arregalou os olhos, como se apenas agora tivesse notado o loiro ali. – Ele é bonito Jay e... – aproximou-se de Jensen e segurou seu rosto com suas pequenas mãos. Olhou bem para ele e depois sorriu. Afastando-se. – Eu gosto dele, Jay.

- Mas você mal falou com ele, Emy.

- É! Mas eu gosto dele. Ele tem os olhos bonitos, são iguais aos olhos da minha boneca Rapunzel. Você é uma princesa também Jen... – franziu o cenho tentando falar o nome do garoto. – Você também é uma princesa, Jen.

Jared riu alto, gargalhou. Reclamou de dor, colocando a mão em seu colar cervical.

- Meninos não são princesas, Emy. Eles são príncipes. – Jared explicou, ainda rindo.

- Então você é um príncipe, Jen?

- Não. Eu não sou um príncipe, Emy.

- Mas poderia ser. – Jared disse e Jensen o olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada. – Digo, diante de toda a história da sua família e, além do mais você me salvou. É isso que príncipes fazem, certo?

- Então você é a princesa, Jay? – A garotinha riu alto, batendo palmas. - As princesas que são salvas pelos príncipes.

- Emy por que você não desce e assiste um pouco de televisão enquanto eu converso com o Jensen?

- Tudo bem, mas Jen você tem que voltar quando o Jay estiver bom para que a gente brinque. Você será o príncipe que salvará a princesa que vai ser o Jay.

- Prometo que volto. Mas e você, quem seria?

- A rainha, ué. – A garotinha disse sorrindo antes de sair do quarto e fazer o que lhe fora dito.

Ficaram em silencio após a saída da menina. Jensen olhou para Jared que estava olhando para o mangá pintado em sua mão, fazendo bico. Não pode deixar de sorrir.

- Não precisa tanto drama, Jay.

- Ela pintou o meu mangá. Você sabe o que isso significa pra quem ler esse tipo de história? É mais do que um pecado fazer esse tipo de coisa.

- Então você gosta de mangás?

- Sim, eu... – desviou o olhar. – Tenho vários, gosto das histórias e...

- Não precisa ficar constrangido. Não estou criticando.

- Não quero que pense que sou infantil.

- Não irei pensar... Ao menos não por isso. – Sorriu. – Então era isso que você estava lendo quando cheguei?

- Sim.

- E qual era?

- Kuroko no Basket... – Pegou o mangá que havia escondido atrás de si e entregou para o loiro.

- Basket? – Jensen perguntou folheando.

- Sim, você sabe. Eu gosto de basquete e a história é legal.

- A final do campeonato de basquete é na próxima semana, não é? – Entregou de volta o mangá.

- Sim. E eu não vou poder jogar por causa disso.

- Eu sinto muito, Jay. Sei o quanto isso é importante pra você. Vários olheiros de faculdades estarão lá é?

- Não sinta. Talvez não deveria ter acontecido mesmo.

Jared abaixou os olhos e ficou calado. Jensen permaneceu calado também, não sabendo ao certo o que dizer.

- Jared... Você disse antes que eu o salvei.

- E você fez!

- Fiz o que qualquer uma pessoa faria, Jared. Se fosse o contrário você teria feito o mesmo não é?

- Claro que sim.

- Até mesmo se fosse o Tom que tivesse se afogado depois de tudo o que ele lhe disse você teria feito o mesmo.

- Sim, mas Jen...

- Me desculpe por não ter ido visita-lo antes no hospital. – Cortou a frase do outro garoto. – O motivo é que não iria conseguir vê-lo ali no hospital depois de ter visto você desacordado. De ter pensado que você poderia morrer. Você ainda lá no hospital de alguma forma me fazia pensar que...

- Eu estou bem agora, Jen. – Jared segurou suas mãos. – Estou bem e aqui, com você.

- Eu sei... -Suspirou dando um sorriso. – Eu sei.

- Jensen, aquilo tudo que lhe falei antes, na escola...

- Eu lembro de tudo, Jared. Mas não vamos falar disso agora. – Jensen soltou suas mãos.

- Mas... Estamos bem, não é? Você e eu?

- Claro. Ainda sou seu amigo, Jared. Ou não estaria aqui, não é?

- Claro... Amigo... – Sussurrou a última parte.

- Eu vou indo agora, já está ficando tarde. A gente se vê Jay. Se cuida. – Apertou o braço do moreno antes de se levantar.

- Eu vou sim e Jensen...

- Sim? – O loiro parou próximo a porta.

- Eu queria dizer que... Que... – Suspirou e abaixou o rosto. – Obrigado por vir.

Jensen sorriu e acenou com a cabeça antes de sair.

Eles estavam bem, Jensen havia dito. Disse que eles eram amigos. Mas ainda assim não estava bem da forma que Jared queria. A dor em seu pescoço ainda lhe incomodava, mas não mais do que a dor em seu peito que o fazia pensar que poderia não ter mais Jensen da forma como tivera antes.

Só esperava estar enganado.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: <strong>_Olá todo mundo. Me desculpem pela demora, o capitulo já estava pronto desde mês passado e pensei em postar logo, sim eu recebi todas as mensagens aflitas de vocês hahaha! Mas aí tinham as festas de fim de ano e resolvi deixar toda essa agitação passar. Aliás, muito obrigada mesmo pelos comentários que vocês mandaram,fiquei muito feliz com todos eles e impressionada com a quantidade dos mesmos. Não me canso de falar que tenho os melhores leitores do mundo. A história está chegando ao seu fim, talvez mais dois capítulos e fim definitivo, quem sabe role um epilogo, ainda não tenho certeza disso. Quanto ao Tom sei que muitos poderiam esperar um final diferente para ele. Tom é apenas um garoto que não aceitou bem as coisas que aconteceram com ele no passado, guardava raiva dentro de si e isso o cegava. Acredito sim que uma pessoa pode recomeçar e o Tom está tendo essa oportunidade de recomeçar, ser alguém diferente do que vem sendo. E não, acredito que isso possa acontecer apenas por ser ficção. Obrigada a todos e um grande beijo no S2 de vocês!_

**NB:** _Olá! Então, eu achei muito legal esse capitulo, pelos motivos mais óbvios, rs. Jared ter ficado bem, e Jensen todo preocupadinho com ele e ficando todo envergonhado depois 3 Mas aí veio o booooring do Tom, pedir desculpas... Não que eu não acredite que ele realmente tenha sido sincero, mas é difícil esquecer o que ele fez pra atrapalhar o romance dos J's. Espero que ele se torne alguém do bem. Afinal é natal, tudo pode acontecer, Hahaha._

_Adorei a Rachel só pra avisar, hehe. E a Tia Sharon tão linda apoiando o futuro genro 3_

_Enfim, além disso, o que foi essa Emy super fofa pintando os mangás do Jared e ainda por cima queimando o filme dele com o lance do chazinho? Hahaha morri de rir, e ainda mais com o Jensen sendo princesa, Hahaha, adorei! Só poderia ter sido melhor se o Jensen não viesse com esse papo de ''amigos'' por que, por favor, né? Até parece que essa amizade não vai pular logo pros beijos e amassos e aquela reconciliação que eu e os leitores adoramos, haha._

_Então quer dizer que esse é o penúltimo capitulo? E que logo, logo vou ficar desempregada? Ah não pode isso não #chatiada #boladona #abathida Enfim, comentários melosos apenas no ultimo capitulo, haha. Beijos!_

**RESPOSTAS AOS REVIEWS NÃO LOGADOS**

**CLEIA:** Pois é, ela já tem dois anos. Se for contar é toda a minha vida de ficwriter, aprendi muito escrevendo ela. Obrigada por suas palavras, flor. Você sabe que as autoras tem essa mania de matar os personagens e tals shaushau! Brincadeira. Como viu tudo não passou mesmo de um susto, não irei matar, ou aleijar o Jared como pensavam hahaha! Obrigada por comentar. Beijão!

**MARI PADACKLES:** O Jensen não iria ficar com o Justin por que ele pode estar magoado, mas ainda gosta muito do Jared e o Justin não iria fazer uma canalhice dessas com o amigo. Ele sabe o quanto Jay gosta do Jensen, mesmo que não diga isso. Obrigada por comentar, flor. Beijos!

**B:** Aí está o capitulo. Espero que tenha gostado. Beijos!

**CLAUDIA:** O Tom finalmente caiu na real, ele precisava, assim como o Jared, de algo que o fizesse ver que estava fazendo caquinha com a vida dele e dos outros hahaha! Eu não ficaria arrasada se levasse um toco do Jensen, ficaria era feliz por ter acontecido uma coisa dessas comigo, afinal é o Jensen né? Shaushaushau! Vocês jogam a batata quente de uma pra outra. Agora é a Ana a sádica shaushausau? Depois desse capitulo perdoou o Tom? Eu não sei se já havia dito, mas ele não era um vilão, ele era apenas um garoto perturbado com algo que não havia superado ainda. Não deixei o Jared paralitico, e não o matei. Vocês sempre pensam o pior de mim *faz cara de vitima* U_U Beijão, lindona!

**SOL:** Eu tinha dado um empacada nesse capitulo, como havia lhe dito no face. Mas esse último já estava pronto desde antes do natal, só não postei logo devido as festas de fim de ano, aí acabei adiando muito Desculpe hahaha! O Tom não fez o que fez com o Jared de proposito, flor. *defendendo o personagem* hauahauhau! Mas como viu depois desse acontecimento ele teve o seu choque de realidade e pensou em tudo o que estava fazendo. Ele apenas precisa superar o que aconteceu com ele no passado pra poder viver a vida dele em paz e deixar a de Jensen, e consequentemente a do Jared, em paz. O Jared estava mesmo decidido em tudo o que disse pro Jensen, sobre o que sente e tudo mais, mas aí a "vida" colocou mais um empecilho na história deles. Essa cena que você imaginou é muito fofa, meu Deus! Plot pra um sonho do Jared ou Jensen num capítulo especial hahaha! É como estou explicando para os outros leitores que também pensaram isso, Jensen ainda ama o Jared e o Justin nunca faria uma coisa dessas com o amigo. Quis apenas criar um laço de amizade ente esses dois mesmo, Jensen e Justin. Já devo ter dito antes na resposta de uma review há muito tempo, O Justin sempre foi uma espécie de voz da razão do Jared, quando ele era aquele garoto cheio de marra o Justin era o único que falava o que ele precisava ouvir. E continua sendo esse cara para o Jared. Obrigada por suas palavras, flor. E também pelo review. Beijão!

**LULUZINHA:** Nunca faria nada de mal com você, fia. Sou um anjo *esconde a cauda pontuda* hauhauahaua! Obrigada, linda. Mas ela não fará quinze anos, não. Ao menos não fará quinze anos e ainda estará incompleta hahaha! Mas alguns capítulos e finish. O Jared caiu na real, ele tinha que ver que não pode ter tudo, mesmo a vaga dele no time que tanto gosta ele pode perder. Coitado do Tom hahahaha! O Jared agora está correndo atrás das besteiras que fez, mostrando que mudou, mas aí, a vida é uma caixinha de surpresas... shuashaushua! Obrigada por comentar, linda. Beijos!

**PABLO:** Obrigada, lindo. Fico muito feliz que a história lhe causa tantas emoções assim. Mas querer me matar... controle este impulso hahahaa! Obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

**GABRIEL:** Jared mandou bem ao dizer tudo o que disse para o Jensen né? Eu já teria perdoado também se estivesse no lugar do Jensen hahahaha! O Jared sempre mostrou o lado dele mais "escroto", mas ele tem o seu lado fofo, o bom é que agora ele mostrou que amadureceu, como você disse. Não sejamos tão radicais assim, não é por que é fanfic, filme ou qualquer outra história fictícia que uma coisa dessas, como de Justin e Matt, poderia acontecer. Tá certo que não é uma coisa que aconteça todo dia, mas pode sim acontecer. Além do que eles não voltaram ainda de fato, foi mostrado apenas que ainda guardam um sentimento pelo outro e sim, tem pessoas que passam anos, mas continuam gostando de certo alguém, esse é o caso deles. A forma como irão ficar juntos, ou não, ainda não foi devidamente mostrada. Mas não foi o que aconteceu, Tom aprontou das suas, não tem versão alternativa aqui suashaushau! Não estou desanimada não, lindo. Obrigada pelo review e um beijo na sua bunda também.

**JUSTINE:** Com certeza, ver o lado dele não ameniza tudo o que ele fez, ele pisou feio na bola. O Tom está cego pela raiva, uma raiva antiga que ainda não conseguiu abri os olhos pra verdade. Ao menos não tinha até esse momento por que como já deve ter visto ele está fazendo um caminho de digamos redenção para o modo como ele tem agido. Quem te influenciou a pensar que rolaria algo ente Justin e Jensen hsuahsuahsuahu? Pois é, apesar de não demonstrar o Jared estava confuso e meio que deu uma parada no tempo, enquanto o Jensen amadureceu Jared continuou a ser o mesmo garoto imaturo. No fim das contas ele precisava do tempo dele para amadurece e teve que acontecer o que aconteceu para notar que estava na hora disso. Obrigada por comentar, linda. Beijos!

**LALKY:** Por que vocês leitores só pensam o pior de mim, que irei fazer o Jared sofrer hein hahahaha? *cara de desentendida* Obrigada por comentar, beijos!

**CRISRO:** O Tom andava meio perturbado das ideias, não tinha pensamento lógico das coisas por estar sempre movido por essa raiva sem sentido. Por não ter superado o toco que levou do Jensen. Acumulou deu nisso hahaha! Ainda bem que não o acha mal, e ele realmente não é. Acho que ficou claro isso neste capitulo quando ele finalmente caiu em si e notou a forma como vinha agindo. Adorei a forma como você o descreveu, é bem assim mesmo que ele é. Sim, o Jared pensou no Jensen é claro, mas ainda assim ele pensou nele também, viu que viver de uma mentira não iria ser coisa boa para si. Que tinha que ser quem ele realmente é. E o Jensen, apesar de tudo o que aconteceu, não aceitou o Jared de volta não. No fundo o loiro é tão cabeça dura quanto o Jared. Os dois se merecem hahaha! Obrigada por comentar, linda. Beijão!

**GUEST:** O Jared vem mudando gradativamente desde quando conheceu o Jensen, ele disse isso, pode não ter sido uma mudança que desse na vista, mas foi acontecendo aos poucos. Mas sim, ele agora entende que o seu status não vai levar a lugar nenhuma, que tudo aquilo é passageiro e tudo mais. Obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

**GINA:** O Jared virou gente e não aconteceu nada grave com ele, pode relaxar um pouco agora hahahaha! Obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

**DAI:** Fico feliz que esteja gostando da história, assim como as outras que leu. Quanto as Wincest se você não gosta não precisa ler. É apenas ficção, como qualquer outra história "fora do padrão" que tem em todo lugar. Obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

**DANI PADALECKI**: Não tem problema em demorar a comentar não, flor. Faça sempre o que puder e quiser. Saber que está lendo e gostando já me alegra. Obrigada e mais uma vez fico feliz em saber que está curtindo a história. O Jared apesar de tudo ainda tem que mostrar que o que ele disse pro Jensen é verdade e o Tom finalmente abriu os olhos para todas as besteiras que estava fazendo. Obrigada por comentar, linda. Beijos!


	39. Chapter 39

**Autora:** Evysmin

**Beta:** Larissa

Gente eu sei que demorei, muito, dessa vez. Peço mil desculpas por isso. Passei por aquela fase chata onde não sai nada produtivo, somando o fato de que o ambiente não colaborava. Ver vocês sempre perguntando quando eu iria voltar foi o que me motivou a, de fato, sair daquela vibe. Como já disse antes, eu posso demorar, mas não pretendo deixar nenhuma das minhas histórias inacabadas. A verdade é que quando comecei a escrever esse capitulo foi com a intenção de fazer um capitulo bem grande para concluir a fanfic, mas algumas semanas atrás, quando voltei a escreve-lo, acabei vendo que a história estava indo para um caminho que poderia durar mais um pouco então resolvi estendê-la um pouquinho, talvez mais dois ou três capítulos no máximo. Por isso espero que continuem a acompanhar a fanfic. Prometo que dessa vez irei atualizar bem rápido. Até porque essa fanfic é a prioridade agora. E por fim, sem mais, vamos ao capitulo. Boa leitura a todos.

* * *

><p>Os dias seguiram tranquilamente após tudo o que havia acontecido na vida dos garotos.<p>

Jared logo voltou para a escola, ainda usando o colar cervical, teria que usar por mais alguns dias. Ele havia perdido algumas aulas e como as provas finais estavam próximas Jensen se ofereceu para ajudá-lo a estudar, indo todos os dias após as aulas para a casa dos Padalecki.

Obviamente que Jared aceitou a oferta.

Ao mesmo tempo em que era um alivio ter Jensen perto, também horrível. Ficar perto dele, todos os dias, e não poder tocá-lo como queria, como fazia antes de estragar tudo traindo a sua confiança.

Jared sofreu ao sentir falta do loiro quando este se manteve afastado e parecia que agora, com ele ao seu lado, de alguma forma, o sentimento era ainda pior.

Ainda assim Jared não o pressionava, pois sabia que Jensen estava sofrendo da mesma forma com toda aquela coisa de "apenas amigos". O garoto chegou a pensar que Jensen não gostava mais dele como antes, mas Justin estava certo quando lhe disse que ele estava apenas magoado. Não acreditava que o que sentiam um pelo outro fosse fácil de esquecer.

Passou a notar como Jensen lhe olhava por tempo demais quando estavam juntos no seu quarto, como ficava desconcertado quando se tocavam ao pegar uma caneta sobre a mesa ou quando Jared mantinha o olhar quando ele lhe encarava.

Jensen sentia tanta falta dele quanto ele próprio pelo loiro. Mas o garoto, apesar de ter perdoado o que ele fez, no fundo ainda deveria estar machucado com o que havia feito. Jared sabia que não seria fácil reverter esse quadro, ganhar a confiança de Jensen novamente, mas ele não iria desistir dele tão facilmente. Tudo o que ele havia dito para ele na piscina era verdade e iria mostrar isso.

Só não sabia ainda como, mas iria fazer.

— Acho que já terminamos por hoje, não é mesmo? — Jensen disse fechando o seu caderno. Jared espantou-se ao ouvir a voz do loiro, que olhava para fora da janela, vendo o céu já começar a escurecer e as lâmpadas dos postes da rua se acenderem. — Já está ficando tarde de qualquer maneira e minha mãe quer que eu esteja em casa a tempo para o jantar.

— Tudo bem. — Jared respondeu vendo o outro garoto guardar as coisas dele na mochila. — Mas você vem amanhã, não é?

— É claro que eu venho, Jay. — Respondeu sorrindo, colocando a alça da mochila sobre o ombro direito, segurando-a com uma mão.

— Amanhã tem a final do campeonato intercolegial de basquete…

— Eu sinto muito que você não irá poder jogar, cara.

— Sim, ainda tenho essa droga no meu pescoço… — Falou rodando os olhos. — E o médico disse que terei que ficar por mais um tempo ainda. Acho que meus últimos dias no ensino médio serão de mim, fazendo cosplay de girafa. Sinto que essa coisa tá esticando o meu pescoço.

— Bom, altura pra cosplay de girafa você já tem, não é? — Jensen disse sorrindo vendo o moreno fazer uma cara de indignado e logo após sorrir também. — Você está exagerando, Jared. Isso não está esticando o seu pescoço.

— É eu sei… — Riu — Mas como eu ia dizendo, o jogo…

— Sim, o jogo e eu realmente sint…

— Não precisa sentir muito por isso, Jen. Tá tudo bem, eu não ligo mais.

— Sério? — Ackles perguntou realmente surpreso.

— Sim, é sério. — Riu sem graça, coçando a nuca. — Eu sei que pode parecer estranho eu estar dizendo isso, mas eu… Eu realmente não ligo mais. Como lhe disse naquele dia na piscina... talvez não era pra ser mesmo sabe, tentar algo no basquete.

— Puxa! – Jensen sorriu arqueando as sobrancelhas. - Nem parece mesmo você dizendo uma coisa dessas.

— Pois é, eu lhe disse que mudei, não foi? E além do mais, tenho prioridades maiores do que basquete ou qualquer outra coisa no momento.

— É o que é tão importante assim?

— Você! — Jared respondeu prontamente. — Você é mais importante do que qualquer coisa pra mim, Jen.

— Jared…

— Eu sei que te magoei muito e que você ainda não confia em mim totalmente, pode até mesmo não acreditar em tudo o que lhe falei naquele dia.

— Eu acredito no que você disse Jared. Só que é… difícil, eu não sei, é tudo muito confuso e recente. Talvez precisamos desse tempo pra avaliar toda a situação e…

— Não precisa me enganar com todas essas palavras, Jensen. Não precisa enganar a você mesmo desse jeito. Você pode mesmo acreditar no que lhe disse antes, mas ainda assim não confia que posso mesmo manter tudo aquilo. Eu sei disso, não precisa se sentir mal por me dizer uma coisa dessas, eu mereço escutar.

— Jared, não é assim, cara...

— Tá tudo bem, Jen. — Sorriu levemente para o outro, dando de ombros. — Eu disse que não precisa se sentir mal por isso. E eu não vou estragar o clima falando disso agora, vamos deixar pra lá por hora. Mas saiba de uma coisa? Quando chegar o momento certo eu vou mostrar pra você o quanto gosto de você, mostrar que posso cumprir o que lhe disse antes e que você pode confiar em mim. Eu posso tentar isso, não posso?

— Claro que pode. — O loiro respondeu sorrindo. — Eu… Eu vou esperar por isso.

— Obrigado. — Devolveu o sorriso, perdendo-se por um instante nos intensos olhos verdes do outro. Vendo neles que ainda havia esperança para que poderiam ficar juntos novamente. — Mas então, voltando a falar do jogo, a gente poderia se encontrar pra ir juntos para quadra torcer pelo Justin. Aí depois podemos vir para cá pra, você sabe... Estudar.

— Claro! Parece bom pra mim.

— Tudo bem, então. — Disse indo em direção ao outro. — A gente se vê lá. — Antes mesmo de sair, Jensen se viu sendo pego num abraço. Era o primeiro abraço, o primeiro contato daquele tipo que tinham em muito tempo.

Jared apertou um pouco mais forte o corpo menor contra o seu e sentiu os braços de Jensen o enlaçar, devolvendo o abraço. Enterrou o rosto na curva do pescoço de Jensen, tentando gravar na memoria o cheiro de sua pele.

— Boa noite, Jen… — Disse baixo perto do ouvido do outro, por mais que quisesse continuar abraçado a ele, sabia que não era possível, pois ainda não era a hora.

— Boa noite, Jay… — O loiro respondeu e o abraço se desfez, lentamente. E então Jensen foi embora.

**oOo**

A quadra estava cheia de alunos, gritando incentivos para o time de basquete, gritando os nomes dos jogadores, levantando cartazes, uma grande algazarra. Era de se esperar quando são reunidos tantos jovens no mesmo local.

No meio de todos eles estavam Jensen e seus amigos, Ian e Misha.

— Onde está o Jared? Pensei que vocês fossem se encontrar para assistirem ao jogo juntos? — Misha perguntou.

— Ele foi até ao vestiário do time dar uma força pros caras, principalmente para Justin que assumiu a vaga de capitão no seu lugar.

— Ainda não acredito que ele está mesmo tudo bem com isso, de ele não poder jogar a final além de perder a chance de ser chamado por um olheiro de alguma faculdade.

— É difícil de acreditar, mas, incrivelmente, é verdade. Ele foi sincero quando me disse isso.

— Incrível mesmo nisso tudo é ver o quanto ele mudou. — Misha comentou. — Melhor ainda, o quanto você mudou o cara, como ele mesmo disse, ou ele mudou por você. Ainda assim você não acreditar em tudo o que ele lhe falou?

— Não é que eu não acredito, Misha. Na verdade eu acredito em tudo o que ele disse sim. Sei que ele mudou, sei que ele está disposto a tentar novamente e fazer tudo diferente dessa vez. Mas o que me deixa com um pé atrás nisso tudo é que eu não consigo confiar nele totalmente, deixar a guarda baixa. Não consigo deixar de pensar que se algo acontecer com a gente ele vai pular fora de novo e me deixar sozinho. Eu sei que parece, sei lá... Frescura da minha parte, mas é difícil você confiar em alguém que já traiu sua confiança uma vez.

— Não é frescura, Jensen. – Ian o observou calmamente - Acho que está mais para auto-defesa. Você está se defendendo, não querendo passar de novo por tudo que passou por uma coisa que, até que se prove o contrário, é incerta.

— Sim, é verdade. — Suspirou fundo. — Ainda bem que ele entende isso. Na verdade ele entendeu isso antes mesmo de mim. Ele diz que eu sou o mais maduro de nós dois, mas não se deu conta o quanto amadureceu também. — O loiro deu um pequeno sorriso orgulhoso ao fim da frase.

— Bom, pra mim isso é tudo frescura sim! E você está agindo cada vez mais como uma menina, Jensen.

— Cala a boca, Collins! – Jensen deu um soco de leve em seu ombro.

— Só estou dizendo.

— Sobre o quê estão falando? — Jared perguntou sentando-se ao lado de Jensen e trocando um sorriso com ele.

— Estávamos falando sobre o quanto Jensen parece uma menina frescurenta.

— E o quanto Misha é infantil. — Jensen rebateu e Misha mostrou a língua, fazendo os outros três rirem com o gesto.

— Bom, essa é uma das coisas que eu gosto nele. — Jared respondeu olhando nos olhos do loiro.

Jensen não respondeu a isso, mas Jared não pode deixar de notar o sorriso que se formou no rosto do loiro quando ele se levantou e virou-se para a quadra quando todos começaram a gritar no momento em que os times entraram.

Como já era de se esperar de uma final o jogo todo foi muito acirrado. A diferença de pontos era sempre pequena e difícil de saber qual seria o ganhador. A vitória veio no ultimo momento, com uma cesta de três pontos marcada por Justin, assim coroando a vitória do time da casa.

Em meio a toda a gritaria pela vitória Jared foi chamado para se juntar ao time, ele deveria estar no banco, mas preferiu assistir ao jogo da arquibancada. O troféu foi levado para o meio da quadra e dado ao atual capitão do time: Justin.

— Nós ganhamos o jogo! — Hartley falou alto, chamando a atenção de todos para si. — Mas eu e todos sabemos aqui que com certeza, não teríamos chegado aonde chegamos hoje se não fosse por causa do Jared, o verdadeiro capitão deste time. Então acho que deve ser ele quem deve erguer esse troféu.

Houve mais gritaria na arquibancada, todos apoiando o que Justin disse e gritando o nome de Jared, pedindo por ele. Justin sorriu para o amigo e entregou o troféu para ele, dando um tapinha nas costas do amigo quando ele segurou.

— Eu acho… — Padalecki falou alto, também chamando a atenção de todos para si. — Eu acho que não vou conseguir levantar essa coisa no estado que me encontro. Você vai ter que me dar uma força aqui, amigo. — Brincou olhando para o outro, ganhando risos de todos.

— Mas o que eu realmente queria dizer é que eu fui capitão desse time por muito tempo, sempre tive orgulho disso e sei o que fiz e consegui, não somente eu, mas como todos os caras que estão aqui. Afinal é isso que somos, não é? Um time, uma equipe. — olhou para o técnico ao falar, lembrando-se do que ele lhe disse ao lhe colocar no banco. — E vocês podem pensar que chegaram até aqui por mim e, pode até ter um pouco de verdade nisso. — Brincou com um sorriso maroto no rosto. — Mas a verdade mesmo é que eu posso ter ajudado vocês a irem até um ponto, na verdade fomos juntos até esse ponto, mas hoje o que vocês conseguiram foi por mérito próprio. Não meu. Vocês são os vencedores aqui. Você, Justin, foi o capitão que levou esse time definitivamente a vitória e, tenho certeza que todos irão concordar comigo que, você foi o melhor jogador aqui hoje. É você quem tem que carregar esse troféu, cara. — Jared o devolveu ao amigo e todos voltaram a gritar.

Jared juntou-se a todos quando Justin finalmente levantou o troféu, aplaudindo o seu amigo e sendo o primeiro a começar a gritar o nome de Justin, sendo seguido por todos.

Justin foi levantado pelos seus colegas de time e vários alunos invadiram a quadra, para juntar-se a eles.

— Vamos? — Jared perguntou quando encontrou Jensen ao lado das arquibancadas.

— Você não quer ficar e comemorar com os outros?

— Nah! Eu já fiz o que acho que tinha pra fazer aqui. E, além do mais, prefiro ficar com você. — O moreno respondeu, olhando nos olhos do outro garoto.

— Quando foi que você começou a ficar tão meloso? — Jensen perguntou ao virar-se para ir embora.

— Por quê? Você não gosta?

Ackles não respondeu, apenas continuou andando.

— Eu sabia que você gostava desse tipo de coisa. — Jared disse rindo, se divertindo com a expressão culpada do mais velho, que tentava inutilmente esconder.

— Não enche, Padalecki. — Respondeu com um revirar de olhos, mas não pode evitar que um pequeno sorriso aparecesse em seu rosto.

**oOo**

O restante dos dias escolares passou rápido demais para todos. Jared finalmente estava livre de seu colar cervical. Justin, como era de se esperar, recebeu alguns convites de algumas faculdades interessadas em seu passe. Jared estava feliz pelo amigo. As provas finais também passaram, com a ajuda de Jensen, Jared conseguiu se sair bem nelas.

O baile de formatura também logo veio. Misha e Ian iriam juntos, até mesmo Justin tinha uma companhia, Matt o surpreendeu lhe dizendo que viria no dia do baile apenas para ser sua companhia. De modo geral ele era aceito agora pelos seus colegas de time, não todos, é claro, mas a situação de ser deixado de fora por causa de sua sexualidade não existia mais.

Jared pensou em convidar Jensen para ir ao baile com ele, mas não sabia como fazer isso. Ou se teria coragem pra fazer tal coisa. Tinha prometido que iria mostrar para Jensen que os seus sentimentos, suas palavras, eram verdadeiras, mas no fundo tinha medo de não conseguir fazer isso. Ou pior, que Jensen não o quisesse mais.

Depois de muito pensar, e lembrar de como Jensen reagia com a sua proximidade, notou que seu medo era infundado. Jensen ainda gostava dele, e havia dito que iria esperar pelo o que iria fazer para mostrar que estava sendo sincero. Por fim, resolveu chama-lo.

— Então. Sobre o baile de formatura… Você vai? — Perguntou em uma das noites que estavam em seu quarto, jogando videogame.

— Eu não estou com vontade de ir. — Jensen respondeu sem tirar os olhos da tela a sua frente. — Não estou no clima pra essa coisa de baile e tudo mais.

— Ah! — Tentou não parecer desapontado. — Eu também não estou no clima para essas coisas, sabe?

— Imagino que sim… — Deu um pequeno sorriso. — Isso! — Comemorou levantado a mão que estava com o joystick. — Eu disse que você não iria me ganhar no Need For Speed, Jay.

— Essa não valeu! — Jared protestou.

— E por que não?

— Porque eu estava distraído. – Jared rebateu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do planeta.

— Com o que?

— Com você.

Jensen abriu e fechou a boca, como se quisesse responder algo, mas acabou não fazendo.

— Então, sobre o baile… — Jared resolveu mudar o assunto. — Se você não vai o que irá fazer? Nós poderíamos ir a algum lugar legal.

— Eu bem que gostaria, cara. Mas minha avó está doente esses dias e já prometi a ela que iria visita-la. Escolhi o dia do baile para fazer isso.

— Ah...

— Pois é. Meu avô é um escroto, mas minha avó não. Você iria gostar dela.

— Eu iria adorar conhece-la.

— Ela iria gostar de você também.

— Na verdade... – O moreno disse despretensiosamente. - Eu poderia ir com você e conhece-la, logo.

— O que? — Jensen se virou para o outro, com os olhos arregalados.

— A sua avó. Eu poderia ir com você visita-la. Eu não vou fazer nada nesse dia também, lembra? Eu posso ir com você. Isso, claro, se não for um incomodo.

— Não, claro que não será. Só fiquei surpreso por você ter sugerido isso.

— E porque a surpresa?

— Por que, geralmente, pessoas da nossa idade não gostam de gente mais velha.

— Eu gosto de pessoas mais velhas. E de crianças. Me dou muito bem com elas. — Jared sorriu. — E elas comigo. Com certeza sua avó irá gostar de mim, afinal, quem não gosta de mim depois de me ver?

— Você é muito convencido. — Jensen riu.

— Então, tá combinado?

— Claro! Próxima sexta nós vamos. — O loiro respondeu sorrindo e então voltou sua atenção para o jogo.

**oOo**

— Então você queria levar o Jensen ao baile? — Justin perguntou do outro lado da linha. Jared havia ligado para ele assim que Jensen foi embora.

— Sim.

— E você estaria pronto pra toda a atenção que iriam receber? Eu quero dizer, da ultima vez você surtou, cara. E deixou o outro sozinho lá.

— Não precisa ficar relembrando meu erro, Justin.

— Só estou dizendo…

— Sim, eu sei. — Suspirou. — Mas na verdade chamar atenção de todos era a minha intenção. Queria que todos vissem que eu estava com ele. Havia até pensado em subir no palco e me declarar para ele na frente de todos.

— Típico clichê adolescente. Muito bem pensado, Jay. — Riu.

— Vá se ferrar, Hartley!

— Mas na verdade eu acho isso fofo.

— Sério? — Jared perguntou e ouviu o amigo rir do outro lado da linha. — Sério, vá se ferrar, cara!

— Mas falando sério agora, Jay. Você pensou que Jensen poderia recusar isso. Você e ele numa festa. Ele poderia se lembrar do que aconteceu na casa do Tom e ficar na defensiva novamente.

— Eu sei, mas é um risco que iria correr. — Suspirou. — Talvez essa visita para a avó dele fosse realmente uma boa. Eu poderia assusta-lo com toda a coisa do baile, subir no palco e tudo mais.

— É, acho que é um pouco demais. — Justin riu. — Mas e agora, o que você vai fazer?

— Eu vou com ele visitar a avó.

— E você pretende reconquista-lo, lá?

— Por que não?

— Claro. Depois que a avó dele dar leite com biscoito para vocês, não é? Aí você pode beija-lo no sofá com cheiro de naftalina dela. Ou você pode sentar na cadeira de balanço com ele no seu colo. Vai ser muito romântico.

— Você faz parecer uma ideia estupida. — Jared disse fazendo bico.

— Porque é, Jared. Você está indo para a casa da avó dele. Não penso em um lugar pior para você fazer uma coisa dessas. Você deveria ter esperado ele voltar, ou algo assim.

— Eu não sei. Apenas queria ficar perto dele, por isso disse que iria. Eu não me importo com o lugar, desde que ele esteja lá, pra mim está bom.

— Cara…

— O que foi?

— Isso realmente… Foi muito… Fofo!

— Vá se ferrar, Hartley.

— Não! Sério, isso foi, realmente, a coisa mais bonita que já ouvi você falar.

— Sério?

— Sim. — Justin riu. — Talvez você esteja certo. Não importa o lugar. Se você acha que vale a pena então tente. Apenas diga para ele o que acabou de me dizer. Estou botando fé em você.

— Valeu, cara.

— E Jared!

— Sim?

— Tente não ferrar com tudo.

Jared sorriu, confiante.

— Eu não vou.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>RESPOSTAS AO REVIEWS NÃO LOGADAS<strong>

**LALKY:** O apoio dos pais nessa hora é uma coisa mais que bem vinda, não é verdade? Tanto o Jared quanto o Jensent em sorte por ter isso dos pais. A priminha do Jared é uma figura, ela mostra um pouco como são os Padalecki rs. Não sei se ela volta ainda, mas tudo pode acontecer. Pois é, está acabando. Quando escrevi esse capitulo tinha em mente do próximo ser o final, mas acabei mudando as coisas e acho que ainda irão ter mais uns dois ou três capítulos. Mas mesmo quando a fic acabar ela não irá acabar de verdade rs.

**GINA:** Obrigada! Fico muito feliz ao ver o quanto você gosta da fic. Sim, o Jared evoluiu muito como pessoa ao decorrer da série. Ambos mudaram, mas a mais perceptível é a do Jared. Mais perceptível para quem realmente o conhece. Desculpe por lhe torturar com essa demora. De verdade. Espero não demorar mais assim. Obrigada por ler e comentar.

**B:** Não foi nada grave mesmo com o Jared. Ele já está sofrendo o bastante pelo erro que cometeu, não é verdade? Desculpe pela demora em atualizar. Estou tentando não fazer mais isso. Obrigada por ler e comentar.

**MARI PADACKLES:** Que bom que gostou do capitulo. Jensen e Jared tem que superar algumas coisas ainda para ficarem juntos. Obrigada por ler e comentar. Beijos.

**CRISRO:** Sim, colocando nesses termos, o Tommy é mesmo só um idiota confuso hahahahaha! O acidente com o Jared não foi algo sério, ele não merece tanto assim rs. Os Padalecki no geral são meio fora da casinha mesmo hahahaha! Quem sabe eles não aparecem mais daqui pra frente, não é? Obrigada por ler e comentar. Beijos

**LULUZINHA:** Tom finalmente abriu os olhos. Foi preciso uma quase desgraça para que isso acontecesse, mas antes tarde do que nunca né? Jared precisa mesmo deixar o coração falar, ele fez isso com o Justin, meio que sem querer, se convenceu o amigo pode ser que consiga convencer o "ex" também, quem sabe? Obrigada por ler e comentar, linda. E desculpe pela demora. Beijos!

**GABRIEL:** Olá! O Tom reconheceu o seu erro e se arrependeu do que fez. Como venho dizendo, antes tarde do que nunca. O Jensen é um tipo de pessoa que sabe lidar bem, na maioria das vezes, com os tropeços da vida. A fanfic iria acabar sim, mas aí quando escrevi esse capitulo tive umas ideias e talvez ainda tenha mais um ou dois capítulos a mais rs. Obrigada pelos elogios, por ler e comentar. Peço desculpas pela demora, que dessa vez foi imensa. Beijos, querido, e espero nos vermos de novo.

**JUSTINE:** Ainda bem que lá a ambulância não demora tanto quanto demoraria aqui não é? OU o Jared já teria batido as botas hahahahaha! O Jensen ainda sente algo muito forte pelo Jared, a agonia dele tinha que ser mostrada. O acidente que Tom causou ao Jared, mesmo que sem querer, foi o motivo para fazê-lo enxergar como ele estava agindo. O fato de quase ter matado, ou tirar os movimentos de uma pessoa, como disse antes: mesmo que sem querer, essa culpa que ele pensou que iria carregar foi o motivo para que ele repensasse sobre si mesmo. Mas é mais do que aceitável ficar desconfiado com ele depois de tudo o que ele tem feito rs. O Jensen pode ter perdoado o Jared, mas ainda tem cicatrizes do que viveu. Recuperar a confiança de outro não é fácil, da mesma forma que voltar a confiar em alguém também não é. Esses dois vão ter que passar por isso se quiserem ficar juntos de novo. Obrigada por ler e comentar. Desculpe pela demora em atualizar. Beijos!

**GINA:** Olá! Acho que depois de demorar tanto pra atualizar você pode querer ler de novo, não é? Desculpe pela demora. Ambos os garotos amadureceram com o passar do tempo, isso graças um ao outro. Sobre a mãe do Jared ter agido no hospital como se não conhecesse o Jensen é que quando escrevi eu não lembrava de já ter feito uma interação entre os dois. Vou procurar isso. Fique tranquila, não levei como crítica, na verdade até agradeço por isso. Obrigada por ler e comentar. Beijos!

**SOL**: Olá, lindona! E essa demora foi ainda pior não é? Peço mil desculpas por isso, flor. O Jensen pode não confiar mais 100% no Jared, mas ainda o ama. Perder um amor seria sofrido. Imagina como não ficaria o loiro. Verdade, se depender dos pais dos meninos eles ficam juntos hahahahaha! O susto serviu para abrir os olhos tanto do Tom quanto do Jared, que assim, quem sabe, deixa de ser tão cabeça dura rs. O Jared está no caminho para se redimir, tentando fazer tudo certo e mostrar para o Jensen o quanto ele o ama. Deu pra ver nesse capitulo que a coisa de falar pra todo mundo ouvir passou pela cabeça dele não é? Hahahahaha! Obrigada por ler e comentar e, mais uma vez, peço desculpas pela demora. A partir de agora vou tentar não demorar mais, até porque quero finalizar essa fanfic o quanto antes. Beijos, lindona!

**PAULA:** Fico imensamente feliz que esteja gostando da fanfic assim. Obrigada por ler e comentar.

**DAI**: Passei por um período que não conseguia terminar o capitulo, um período longo eu sei, e peço desculpa por isso. Mas fique tranquila que essa fanfic não vai ficar parada pra sempre. Ela terá um fim. Obrigada por ler e comentar.

**PADAEMY:** Estou aqui e de volta rs. Não pretendo mais sumir. Obrigada por ler e comentar. Volte mais vezes rs. Beijos!


	40. O Princípio do Fim (parte I)

**Autora**: Evysmin

**Beta:** Lari

**40 – O Princípio do Fim (parte I)**

Ficou combinado que os dois iriam no carro de Jared, depois de decidirem que para uma viagem ao campo, lugar onde os avós de Jensen moravam, o carro de Padalecki era a melhor opção comparada ao carro esportivo de Jensen. Jared passou na casa dos Ackles para buscar o loiro e, apesar de irem em seu carro, combinaram que o mais velho iria dirigir durante o caminho de ida, já que ele conhecia o percurso.

Como era de se esperar não faltou assunto para conversarem. Tinham gostos parecidos em várias coisas, e isso era bom. Jared gostava de pensar que era mais uma coisa que provava que os dois são compatíveis, apesar de nunca dizer isso a Jensen, e nem cogitava dizer algum dia. Jensen por outro lado pensava da mesma forma e compartilhava também do mesmo pensamento sobre revelar tal coisa para o outro.

— Ok! Eu não vou mais distrair você, afinal você está dirigindo. — Jared disse tempos depois.

— Você não está me distraindo, Jay.

— De qualquer forma, acho melhor você prestar mais atenção na estrada e menos em mim. Não quero ser o causador de um acidente porque você não consegue parar de olhar para o meu rostinho bonito. — Jared retrucou piscando para o outro.

— Eu não sou um mau motorista, você sabe? Além do mais, quem disse que seu rosto me distrai? – Jensen arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Que seja! Diga o que quiser, se isso fará você se sentir melhor quanto a isso, cara. — Disse ligando o rádio. — Mas não pense que eu não notei. — Sorriu ao terminar de falar.

— Convencido.

— Você sabe que eu sou.

— Idiota.

— Mas você me ama mesmo assim.

Jensen preferiu não falar mais nada, apenas rolou os olhos. Mas não pode evitar que um pequeno sorriso escapasse. Porém tentou não deixar que Jared notasse. Não queria dar mais lenha para que o convencido ao seu lado pudesse queimar.

O som do rádio embalou o restante da viagem e logo Jared estava dormindo com a cabeça encostada no vidro da janela. Jensen tentou, mas não conseguiu evitar olhar algumas vezes para a face adormecida do garoto ao seu lado. Jared estava ficando cada vez maior, mais forte, se tornando um homem fisicamente e não apenas nisso, pelo jeito que estava agindo ultimamente mostrava que estava amadurecendo. Não pode evitar a sensação de orgulho que sentiu naquele momento.

Porém nem sempre Jared era assim. Por vezes ele ainda era um garoto imaturo que gostava de brincar com tudo e todos, tirar proveito da situação para uma boa piada... Como havia acontecido momentos atrás ali mesmo no carro. Por mais que Jared amadurecesse ele nunca perderia aquele seu jeito infantil. Esse foi um dos motivos que fez Jensen se apaixonar por ele e, independente do rumo que a relação deles tomaria, Jensen esperava que ele continuasse daquele jeito. Um homem com alma de garoto. Aquilo era o seu charme afinal.

E ali, ao seu lado, estava mais uma vez a face de um garoto. Jensen não conseguia definir de outra forma como via Jared dormindo. Era um homem e ao mesmo tempo ainda um garoto e, de alguma forma, isso era bom.

Próximo do meio-dia Jared acordou. Na verdade o ronco de seu estômago o acordou e Jensen não perdeu a oportunidade de fazer troça da cara dele por causa disso.

— Meu estomago funciona como um relógio, ok?

— Sim, pude notar isso. — Jensen respondeu rindo.

— Que seja, cara. Apenas ache um lugar aonde possamos comer.

E Jensen assim fez. Parou numa pequena lanchonete à beira da estrada. Um lugar modesto, mas pela hora próxima ao almoço estava com bastantes clientes. Os dois escolheram uma mesa para sentar-se e logo uma garçonete veio atendê-los. Jensen pediu um hambúrguer, uma porção de batatas fritas e Coca-Cola. Jared pediu o mesmo, mas é claro, em dobro.

— Ainda estou em fase de crescimento, sabe? — Disse dando um sorriso para a garçonete que anotou seus pedidos.

— É claro que está, querido. — A garçonete, uma senhora de meia idade, respondeu sorrindo para ele.

— Viu o jeito como ela te olhou? — O moreno perguntou assim que garçonete saiu.

— Não. Que jeito?

— Como se estivesse interessada em você.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Jay. – Jensen revirou os olhos - Ela tem idade para ser minha mãe.

— Mas não é!

Jensen olhou para o garoto a sua frente por um minuto e depois riu.

— O que foi?

— Você está com ciúmes de mim.

— Não estou não!

— É claro que está.

— Não estou não. Quem é que está sendo convencido agora? Idiota — Jared murmurou cruzando os braços e virando o rosto para o lado da janela. Evitando contato visual com o outro garoto.

Jensen apenas riu ainda mais. Lá estava, mais uma vez, o garoto infantil pelo qual se apaixonou.

Logo a garçonete voltou e trouxe seus pedidos e se Jensen não tinha notado o jeito como ela lhe olhou antes o toque desnecessário e demorado em sua mão deixou claro as intenções dela.

Gesto que não passou despercebido por Jared também.

— Bem, eu disse que ela estava olhando pra você. — Disse de cara feia enquanto dava uma grande mordida em seu hambúrguer.

— Cara eu disse que ela tem idade pra ser minha mãe. Ela não faz o meu tipo.

— Claro, porque o seu tipo é moreno, alto e sorriso covinhas não é mesmo? — Disse levantando as sobrancelhas.

Jensen apenas balançou a cabeça e começou a comer seu próprio hambúrguer.

— Vou tomar o seu silencio como um sim. — O moreno disse dando uma piscada para o outro garoto antes de voltar a comer.

Após aquilo Jared voltou ao seu normal; falador e brincalhão. Não ligou mais para os olhares que a garçonete dava para Jensen e, quando estavam saindo, fez questão de passar o braço sobre os ombros do loiro e olhou pra trás, sorrindo e dando uma piscadinha para ela.

— O que foi isso? — Jensen perguntou ao entrarem no carro.

— Nada demais.

— E depois você disse que não está com ciúmes, não é?

— Talvez eu esteja com um pouco de ciúmes sim. – O mais alto suspirou olhando para o lado.

— Ciúmes sem motivo.

— Por que?

— Porque não estamos mais juntos, Jay.

— Ah... — disse baixando o olhar.

— E também porque eu já disse que ela não faz o meu tipo.

— Ah, é verdade! Seu tipo é moreno, alto e com sorriso covinhas, não é mesmo? — Jared respondeu alegre. Apesar do que foi dito ele pegou a brecha ali. Não iria desistir.

— Idiota! — Jensen disse sorrindo, ligando o carro.

— Mas você me ama mesmo assim.

Mais uma vez Jensen optou por não responder.

**oOo**

Não demorou muito para que Jensen chegasse à casa de seus avós. Jared imaginava encontrar uma casa estilo chalé e uma senhora de cabelos brancos e óculos, sentada numa cadeira de balanço tricotando, esperando por ele. Afinal essa era a imagem que ele tinha de uma avó. A sua era assim pelo menos.

Mas estava errado.

Jensen parou o carro em frente a um grande portão de ferro uma a letra "A" entalhada no centro. Ao passarem por ele entraram num caminho ladeado por arvores e só então, no fim dele, estava a casa dos avós de Jensen, e nem de longe se comparava a um chalé. Era uma residência grande, Jared julgava ser ainda maior do que a casa onde Jensen morava – que já era por si só, enorme – tinha uma grande porta de entrada e a julgar pela quantidade de janelas ele diria que havia vários quartos.

— Não é nada do que você esperava, não é? – Jensen disse, com um sorriso, ao olhar a expressão do outro garoto. Olhos arregalados e a boca aberta.

— Não chega nem perto do que eu imaginava. Cara, isso é praticamente um palácio!

— Não é pra tanto, Jay. – Riu

— Pra você que já é acostumado com isso! Só vi uma casa grande assim nos filmes.

— Essa é a casa principal de nossa família. A propriedade pertencia ao avô do meu avô. Claro que ela não era grande assim na época dele, mas com o passar do tempo e com o crescimento dos negócios da família ela cresceu também. Chegou um ponto onde toda a família morava aqui, mas isso não acontece mais, óbvio. Cada Ackles tem sua própria casa, mas essa continua sendo a casa principal do clã Ackles, como meu avô gosta de dizer.

— Não sabia disso. Quer dizer, eu sei que sua família é meio que famosa e que você é tipo a Paris Hilton numa versão masculina, mas não sabia dessa casa. Se é que pode chama-la assim. Ela nunca saiu nesses sites de fofocas.

— Porque o presidente do grupo é o meu pai e ele não mora aqui. E eu não sabia que você lia esse tipo de coisa.

— Eu não leio. Minha tia lê. – Jared respondeu e Jensen o olhou com ceticismo. – O quê? É verdade.

— Claro. Ela lê pra você e a sua priminha enquanto vocês tomam o chazinho das cinco, não é? – Jensen riu da cara de ofendido que o moreno fez.

— Mas tem uma coisa que não mudou sobre a nossa família e essa casa. Todos nós nascemos aqui. Meu pai e minha tia, irmã dele, nasceram aqui. Ela teve os filhos dela aqui. Minha mãe fez o mesmo. É a tradição da família.

— Quer dizer então que quando nos casarmos e você engravidar, você dará à luz ao nosso filho aqui nessa casa para manter a tradição?

— Cala a boca idiota. – Jensen respondeu rindo. Dessa vez não pode evitar.

Jensen parou o carro em frente à casa e Jared segurou seu braço antes que ele saísse.

— Espera! Você tem certeza que vai ficar tudo bem virmos aqui? Afinal o seu avô está aí, não é? O mesmo cara que disse todas aquelas coisas pra você quando... A coisa toda de parar na internet aconteceu.

— Não precisa se preocupar Jared. Vai ficar tudo bem.

— Como você pode ter certeza? Você fez as pazes com ele? Ele te aceitou ou o que?

— Meu avô nunca vai me aceitar. Ele é do jeito que é. Não espero mais nada dele.

— E então como você pode dizer que vai ficar tudo bem? – Jared não pode deixar de ficar surpreso e um pouco impressionado até.

— Por causa da minha avó.

— O que tem ela?

— Meu avô não é, digamos assim, um nascido Ackles. Minha avó é. Diferente do que acontece normalmente foi o meu avô quem adotou o sobrenome da minha avó ao se casar, não ela. Claro que ele fez isso para fazer parte da nossa família, na época minha avó era a única herdeira do legado da família e ela quem deveria tomar de conta dos negócios, mas o pai dela não queria deixar tudo nas mãos de uma mulher. Não achava que ela seria capaz de lidar com tudo. Meu avô aproveitou a oportunidade para crescer diante dos olhos do pai dela e quando eles se casaram, e ele adotou o sobrenome Ackles, o pai da minha avó passou a direção dos negócios da família para o meu avô.

— Sua família é difícil, caramba... Seu avô discriminou você como incapaz do mesmo jeito que o pai da sua avó fez com ela.

— Pois, é. Mas minha avó não aceitou tudo calada. Ela deixou que meu avô desse as ordens nos negócios, porque ficar à frente deles nunca foi realmente sua ambição, mas quando se trata de assuntos internos da família ela é quem resolve. Meu avô acata tudo o que ela diz, ela é a verdadeira Ackles afinal de contas.

— Ou seja, em casa é ela quem canta de galo? – Jared sorriu largamente.

— Se você quiser ver por esse lado. – Jensen riu.

Os dois saíram do carro e se dirigiram a entrada da residência, onde sua avó os esperava.

— Então o casamento dos seus avôs aconteceu apenas por causa da ambição do seu avô?

— Não se trata apenas disso. Sim, meu avô é um homem ambicioso, mas ele sempre amou a minha avó. Caso contrário ele já teria dado um jeito de reverter a situação totalmente para ele, afinal ele tinha poderes para isso, e não acataria tudo o que minha avó dissesse.

— É, pensando por esse lado...

Na porta de entrada a avó de Jensen já os esperava.

— Quando nos casarmos eu não vou adotar o seu nome. Não será por dinheiro. — Jared disse baixo para que apenas o garoto ao seu lado escutasse.

— O que? Jared... – Jensen arregalou os olhos.

— Mas talvez eu use um hífen – continuou, interrompendo o loiro. – Jared Ackles-Padalecki? Jared Padalecki-Ackles? Acho que Ackles-Padalecki orna melhor. – sorriu para o outro garoto.

— Você não está indo longe demais? Que mesmo se isso viesse a acontecer ainda falta muita coisa? – A cabeça do loiro ainda girava com a palavra casamento e Jared na mesma frase.

— Bom, nós já temos o amor. O compromisso depende apenas de você e quanto ao resto o tempo pode nos dar.

Jensen não teve tempo de responder, pois logo a sua avó veio ao seu encontro, lhe abraçando.

— Jensen, querido. — A senhora disse ao abraçar o neto. Jensen a abraçou de volta, com muita vontade, pois além de gostar muito de sua avó sentia muita falta dela.

— Você está tão bonito, meu bem. — disse passando a mão pelo rosto do neto. — Lembra muito o meu Alan quando estava na sua idade, mas cá entre nós, você é muito mais bonito. — Sorriu cúmplice ao terminar de falar. — E esse quem é?

— Esse é o Jared, vó. Jared Padalecki.

— Ah, claro… O garoto do vídeo. — A Ackles disse olhando para o garoto de cima à baixo, o analisando.

— É ele sim, mas está tudo bem. Nós estamos bem agora.

— Bom, se você diz…

— É um prazer conhece-la, senhora. — Jared disse estendendo a mão para a mulher a sua frente, se sentindo intimidado por ela.

— Bem… igualmente, meu jovem. Seja bem-vindo a minha casa. E pode me chamar de Louise. Agora vamos entrar, sim?

Louise Ackles liderou o caminho e os dois garotos a seguiram, logo após pegarem suas coisas no carro.

Por dentro a casa parecia ser ainda maior do que vista do lado de fora, se é que tal coisa é possível. A decoração era toda em estilo vitoriano em tons de marrom, que remetia a um tempo totalmente diferente. Jensen havia lhe dito que a casa era antiga e agora Jared se perguntava o quanto.

Tudo era muito bonito e arrumado, o que lhe dava receio de tocar em alguma coisa e quebrar. Mesmo que sua vontade fosse pegar, como por exemplo o vaso de flores que estava sobre uma mesinha no corredor para os quartos no andar de cima. Jared pensou que apenas aquela peça poderia valer mais do que a sua casa.

Ele poderia estar exagerando, mas quem sabe? Ele nunca esteve num lugar que tudo parecia tão luxuoso. Nem mesmo na casa de Jensen.

Pensar nisso o fez lembrar que nunca esteve, de fato, na casa de Jensen, ao menos não do lado de dentro. Todas as vezes que fora até lá ele apenas deixou o loiro no portão, ou o esperou por lá. Nunca havia entrado, não sabia como era, se era tão luxuosa quanto esta casa onde estavam. Não sabia como era o quarto do Jensen, o pouco que sabia sobre ele era o que pode ver nas vezes que se falavam por vídeo chamada no computador. Tudo isso lhe mostrou o quanto ainda tinha para conhecer sobre Jensen, o quanto queria isso.

Louise lhes mostrou onde ficariam. Seus quartos ficavam um de frente para o outro. Poderia ter sido tolice de sua parte, mas pensou que iriam ficar no mesmo quarto. Mas que sentido faria dividir um numa casa que tem tantos dele?

O seu quarto tinha uma cama de solteiro com lençóis branco disposta no centro, em um lado um grande armário entalhado em mogno e no outro uma poltrona no canto e ao lado uma porta que levava a um pequeno banheiro.

Jogou a mochila com as roupas que trouxera sobre a cama e foi em direção a janela. A sua frente a paisagem se compunha de verde em sua maioria. Uma leve brisa bateu e Jared se pegou inspirando profundamente. Ele nunca tinha ido ao campo e tudo ali estava encantando-o. Pensou que poderia morar num lugar assim um dia.

— Se você quiser podemos dar uma volta por aí. Eu posso te mostrar o lugar. — Jensen disse do batente da porta onde estava encostado com os braços cruzados. Jared não havia notado que deixou a porta aberta.

— Parece legal. — respondeu com um sorriso para o outro.

— Então vamos garoto da cidade. — Jensen brincou liderando o caminho.

Ao chegarem no andar de baixo encontraram Louise sentada em uma poltrona com um notebook em seu colo.

— Vó irei sair por um momento para mostrar a Jared o lugar, mas logo volto para cuidar da senhora.

— Não seja bobo, Jensen.

— Mas foi pra isso que eu vim, cuidar de você.

— Querido… — Louise disse tirando os óculos de leitura que usava e olhou diretamente para o neto. — Realmente aprecio a sua boa vontade e irei amar ter a sua companhia esses dias, você sabe que irei, mas eu não preciso de babá. Eu tive um pequeno resfriado, mas já estou boa. Agora vá, vá brincar com o seu amigo. Não precisa se preocupar comigo.

— Eu não tenho mais 10 anos pra sair pra brincar, vó. — Jensen disse após beijar com carinho o rosto da senhora.

— Tudo bem querido. — Louise beijou o rosto do neto. — Divirtam-se.

Ao chegar ao lado de fora, já numa certa distância da casa, Jared começou a rir.

— O que é tão engraçado? — Jensen perguntou curioso.

— A sua avó.

— O que? — O loiro pediu com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

— Não! Eu não quero dizer numa forma desrespeitosa. Eu apenas… Imaginava a sua avó de uma maneira diferente. Não uma mulher chique fica no computador.

— Ela tem um blog. – Jensen respondeu sorrindo.

— Um blog?

— Sim. O que você imaginou? Uma velinha numa cadeira de balanço tricotando luvas para o netinho?

— Bom… mais ou menos isso. — Respondeu rindo.

— Você tem um estereótipo de avó na sua cabeça, Jared. Nem todas as avós são como as dos comerciais da televisão.

— Certo, erro meu. Mas tem uma coisa que todas as avós são iguais. Assim como as mães.

— O que?

— Achar que os netos ainda são crianças, não importa a idade que tenham.

— Verdade. — Jensen respondeu rindo.

— Vem! Vamos fazer o que a sua vó disse, vamos brincar, Jensen. — Jared o segurou pela mão e o puxou, correndo, apenas seguindo em frente, sem lugar nenhum em mente.

Quando cansaram se jogaram no chão e permaneceram deitados, rindo sem saber ao certo do quê. Não notaram dois cachorros se aproximando e foram pegos de surpresa quando ambos pularam sobre Jensen, lambendo seu rosto.

— Quem são? — Jared perguntou passando a mão na cabeça de um cachorro com o pelo totalmente preto que se aproximou dele. O outro era branco com apenas uma mancha preta no lado esquerdo do focinho e outra mancha preta na traseira direita.

— Esse que está com você é o Alpha e esse garotão aqui se chama Bilinski. – Ackles sorria enquanto coçava a orelha do ''Bilinski''.

Ao ouvir o seu nome o cachorro latiu e correu em círculos ao redor deles.

— Ele é hiperativo. — Jensen disse olhando para o cachorro.

— Bilinski? Sério? — Jared gargalhou e foi atacado pelo cachorro branco com manchas pretas, que o derrubou e começou a lamber o seu rosto acompanhado do outro cão.

— Parece que eles gostaram de você.

— Cachorros me amam. — Jared respondeu se levantando e coçando a barriga de Bilinski quando o cão se deitou ao seu lado.

— Crianças te amam, velhinhos te amam, cachorros te amam…

— O que posso fazer se sou irresistível. — o moreno piscou sorrindo para o outro — Mas sério, Bilinski?

— Não me olha assim. Não fui eu quem colocou o nome nele.

— Não são seus?

— Não.

— E de quem são?

Antes que Jensen pudesse responder eles ouviram um assovio e os cachorros se levantaram e correram em direção ao som. Um homem chamava pelos cães.

— Quem é?

— Tyler. — Jensen respondeu sorrindo para a figura que se aproximava. Um sorriso caloroso que deixou Jared curioso.

Jensen se levantou e andou em direção ao homem. Jared o seguiu, deixando uma certa distância entres eles.

— Tyler! — O loiro disse quando o encontrou, lhe abraçando.

— E aí, garoto. — O homem, Tyler, respondeu.

Agora, vendo de perto, Jared poderia dizer que ele era mais novo do que pensava. Não tão novo quanto ele e Jensen, mas também não tão velho para ser referido como homem. Era um rapaz na casa dos seus vinte anos. Tão alto quanto Jensen, cabelos pretos, barba cerrada e olhos de um tom de verde muito bonito. O rapaz, Tyler, era forte, mais forte do que Jensen e seu corpo ainda em desenvolvimento. Tyler era um cara muito bonito, Jared não poderia negar.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — Jensen perguntou ao se separar do abraço.

— Vim visitar a vovó, soube que ela estava doente, mas você sabe como ela é. Disse que não precisa de mais uma babá

— Sim, eu sei… — Jensen riu. – Ela disse a mesma coisa pra mim. Mas... quanto tempo, cara... – disse tocando no ombro do outro. – Deve ter uns dois anos, ou mais, que não vejo você. A vida de universitário está sendo puxada pra você.

— É verdade, faz um tempo. Veja só você... Está crescido, e bonitão. – disse sorrindo.

— Você também está. Gostei da barba. – o loiro disse colocando a mão no rosto do outro. – E pelo que parece está mais forte também.

— Quer que eu tire a camisa pra ver meu tanquinho?

— Você vai deixar eu por a mão?

— Você pode fazer o que quiser, baby. – Os dois riram.

Jared franziu a testa.

Não estava gostando da interação daqueles dois. Eram próximos demais.

— Tyler tipo Tyler Ackles? – Perguntou chamando a atenção dos dois para si. Se ele fosse um Ackles ele seria primo de Jensen e a concorrência poderia ser menor.

O outro moreno olhou para ele, ainda sorrindo.

— Não, Tyler Hoechlin. Eu não sou um Ackles. – Respondeu.

Jared não gostou muito dessa informação.

— Na verdade ele é um Ackles sem ser Ackles. – Jensen interviu.

— Como assim?

— Meus pais trabalhavam aqui com os Ackles desde... bem, desde antes de eu nascer. Mas eles morreram num acidente de carro, quando eu ainda era criança. Eu não tinha parentes para cuidar de mim na época então a avó Louise me adotou. Mas eu não quis mudar meu nome, em memoria aos meus pais.

— Sinto muito. – Jared disse.

— Está tudo bem. Foi há muito tempo atrás. E você quem é?

— Sou Jared... – estendeu a mão para o outro que a apertou. – Jared Padalecki.

— Padalecki tipo o garoto do vídeo da internet? – Tyler perguntou apertando a mão do moreno.

Jared sabia que ele e Tyler não iriam se dar muito bem.

Continua...

* * *

><p>Olá! Sei que faz muito tempo que não apareço e peço mil desculpas por isso. Não vou inventar desculpas pelo meu sumiço, a verdade é que fiquei sem inspiração para continuar a estória, estava num momento que num momento que nada me motivava, ler, escrever, filmes, séries, nada me prendia a atenção por isso fiquei muito tempo sem escrever e quando a inspiração voltou fui escrevendo aos poucos. A minha intenção era fazer esse capitulo um capitulo bem grande, mas como estava agoniada pelo tempo que a fic estava parada resolvi quebra-lo em dois e postar logo uma parte, mostrando a vocês que sempre me pediam, que eu não abandonei a fanfic. E seguindo nisso quero agradecer por todos que me pediram atualização, nas reviews, por MP ou no twitter, até mesmo no Ask. Vocês não fazem ideia de quanto isso me faz feliz, mostra o quanto vocês gostam da estória, por isso, esse capitulo é em especial a vocês,<p>

E não pensem que vou sumir de novo, não. Já tenho o capítulo seguinte engatado, então nos próximos dias irei voltar. Hasta la vista, baby ;)

**RESPOSTA AO REVIEWS NÃO LOGADOS:**

**GABRIEL:** O Jared mudou, ambos mudaram, agora o Jared tem que provar pra Jensen que ele realmente mudou. Obrigada por ler e comentar. Beijos!

**BINAKNOWLES:** Desculpe pela demora, não foi intencional. Sobre Intenções ainda não sei, eu comecei a editar a fic, mas acabei parando. Obrigada por ler e comentar. Beijos!

**MARI PADACKLES:** Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capitulo ^^ Pois é, demorei, mas volte, e com a intenção de que seja pra ficar de vez hahaha! Obrigada por ler e comentar. Beijos!

**LALKY:** Porque tipo assim, quando pensei na fic eu tinha planos de fazer uma continuação então...Me desculpe pela demora, não foi intencional, acabei sendo pega pelo monstro que cerca os writers chamado "monstro da falta de inspiração", mas dessa vez voltei mesmo e você vai saber o que vai acontecer com os garotos, logo. Obrigada por ler e comentar. Beijos!

**LULUZINHA:** Estava com saudades deles e desse contato com os leitores 3 Sim, ele amadureceu mesmo, de verdade, o lance é provar pro Jensen isso. Tudo o que eles passaram foi o que causou o amadurecimento, tanto do Jared quanto do Jensen. É como dizem, a gente aprende com as porradas que leva da vida. Me desculpe pela demora em atualizar, flor. Obrigada por ler e comentar. Beijos!

**CRISRO:** Antes de mais nada saiba que leio os seus reviews, eu leio e me sinto mal porque fico sem inspiração e acabo atrasando a fic, se dependesse de mim escreveria tudo numa porrada só, mas aí a inspiração vai embora e fico assim. Antes que me entenda mal não estou dizendo que os seus reviews fazem isso comigo, mas sim quando leio todos os reviews, porque eu leio e releio os reviews, vejo o carinho que os leitores têm com a fic e isso que me motiva a volta a escrever, quando leio e não escrevo nada me sinto mal por fazer todos os leitores esperarem. Sou leitora de fic também e sei como é chato esperar por uma atualização. Por outro lado gosto que me cobrem, isso mostra que a pessoa está interessada em ler a minha história e isso também me motiva a volta a escrever, por isso, muito obrigada por me cobrar por atualização hahahaha 3 E agora falando da história, eles meio que voltaram à estaca zero na relação deles, não zero total ao ponto de voltarem a se "odiar", mas sim no ponto onde são apenas amigos. Matt e Justin estão juntos, não fisicamente, mas estão hhahaha! Não rolou espetáculo público da parte do Jay, mas a intenção é o que vale, rsrs. Obrigada por ler e comentar, flor. Beijão!

**B: **Que bom que gostou do capitulo, fico muito feliz, de verdade, por saber disso. Confiança não é algo fácil de se reconquistar, às vezes nem sempre é reconquistada, mas Jared não vai desistir do Jensen. Já ficou claro, desde o começo, o quanto ele é teimoso, né hahaha! Obrigada por e comentar. Beijos!


End file.
